Bijuu Children
by Magenkyo Sharingan
Summary: There is no greater love than that of a mother for her child. A father's love comes at a very close second. "I'll never leave you" a man whispered to the small baby as he wipes the few stray tears from his own eyes. "I'm always with you" he places a finger over the child's chest. "Right here...I love you son" Eventual Naruto/Yugito/Harem. Powerful Dark Naruto. Multi/Xover fic.
1. The Return

**Whats going on fan fiction world I would like to welcome you all to my first fiction of many other and all I wish is for your support and criticism as it will help keep the story fluid and alive because I plan on writing between alot of chapters in this fiction alone which will cover most of the arcs so far including some of the movie arcs. For those who have read this take note that this is a rewrite of every chapter to catch everyone up before I begin the new chapters. Also take note that there will be a few changes as well.**

**The main difference it the the Konoha 12 will be the "Shippuden" ages rather than the younger ages for example:**

**Rookie Nine: 15-16**

**Naruto:17**

**Team Gai: 17**

**Yugito: 19**

**Well now lets get this rolling.**

* * *

Summary:

On Naruto's seventh birthday, he was thought to of been murdered by an orchestrated beating, only to find that his body was no longer in the morgue. Now a little over ten years later Naruto returns and he's not alone. But will he be Konoha's savior or its Self Fulfilled Prophecy.

Powerful Grey Naruto, Powerful Yugito

Naruto/Yugito Family relationship

Naruto x Harem

Yugito x ? (You will see).

* * *

Location: Konohagakure no Sato Time: 9:30am

It was a day like every other day in The Village Hidden in the Leaves. And like every day, guard duty was on top of the list as the most boring assignment to be issued to. Oh sure it was easy work and the payment was acceptable but ever since a certain blond haired died a decade ago, the village hadn't been very exciting to say the least.

Oh sure the villagers and surprisingly a large amount of the shinobi forces partied for a straight two days but it switched the joy to sorrow when the Uchiha Massacre occured, with only one surviving, though with only a punctured lung.

Many to this day blame it on the Kyuubi, stating "it was its revenge for killing its weakened body."

Pfft yeah right.

_'Boy kid at least you knew how to make things more interesting. I'm so bored i wouldn't even mind chasing that damn cat'_ one of the Chunin guard thought trying to line a shot with his paper football.

"Miss, miss, miss..." the other Chunin guard kept lowly chanting in order to through off the shooters concentration while he holds his hands in the form of a field goal. They've known each other since they were Genin and he knew this is one of the things he hated even then to now.

"Shut it Izumo! Just remember our little bargain when I make this shot" the other guard said.

"Yea like your going to make it. Make sure YOU remember Kotetsu that if you miss you have to take Kakashi's book and burn it." Izumo said with a small smirk, remembering the last person who attempted to do that to the Infamous "Copy Nin" and shuddered also remembering what happened to the poor fellow.

The idiot got a Chidori to the nuts.

Ouch.

Just as he was about to shoot he noticed four figures down the road walking towards then gates and started to smile. "Well looks like we'll have to wait for that now won't we" he said as he pointed in the direction so his friend was aware of the newcomers.

There was two taller figures, both of them male if the statures made any indications. One looked about six feet tall, give or take a few inches and had toned built you could notice even through the cloak. Another was a little shorter, maybe 5'11 at least. The final two looked to be females, both about the same height at about 5'9 (tall women). The cloaks kept their clothes concealed and their hoods hung low over there faces, not showing or exposing who they actually were.

As the came in front of the gate Izumo took the initiative to speak up "Halt! State your names and business with this village?" he said with authority. Without hesitation the shorter cloaked male tossed him a scroll and continued to walk into the village with the other three in tow.

"Stop! You haven't been permitted to enter yet" Kotetsu shouted preparing to apprehend them.

"No Kotetsu its okay. They can enter" Izumo stated lowly while his face was frozen in shock "Here take a look." He then tossed the same scroll to his partner and waited for his reaction. All he got was a small laugh that soon proved to be infectious and now they were both holding their sides laughing hard as they both realized that the village was in for a real shock.

Life in the Leaf was about to get more interesting.

* * *

Location: Hokage office Time: 9:55am

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, also known as "The Professor" because of his wisdom, knowledge, and leadership of Konoha was locked in an epic battle and sadly losing to his arch nemesis... paperwork. He looked at the portraits of the previous Hokages. Sadness and guilt plagued his heart as he glanced at the picture of his successor and predecessor.

_'Minato...Kushina... I'm sorry I could not protect your son fast enough. I only wish that you could forgive this old fool for his wrongs. At times I believe this village didn't deserve what you've done for them.'_ He opened one of his drawers and took out a small picture he took with said son over a decade ago. He smiled as he remembered the happiness of that day. But just as quickly he frowned as he remembered how the day ended the young boy. _'I will never forgive those bastards for what he did to you Naruto. __**May you rot in hell Fugaku!'**_ he fumed as his killing intent was leaking out the more his anger grew. His thought were interrupted when a cat masked Anbu woman with long purple hair flowing down her back appeared kneeling in front of his desk.

"Pardon my intrusion Hokage-sama but you have important visitors" she said with happiness in her voice, though still sounding professional.

"Ah yes send them Neko" the now calm Hokage said.

_'Time to see how much you changed lad'_. His eyes slightly narrowed when saw four cloaked individuals walk in followed by four more Anbu members. "What is the meaning of this?" he said with a little more volume in his voice.

"Forgive us Hokage-sama but _some_ of us did not feel comfortable leaving four unidentified individuals with you" one of the other Anbu members complied while staring at the cat masked member. Even with a masked on everyone could feel the glare he was giving the purple-haired Anbu.

"I can assure you that they are of no harm to me or anyone else. All of you except Neko are dismissed" The Professor replied.

"SIR" they said in unison as they walked out the door.

"Neko could you place a privacy jutsu up please? I feel this conversation will be one of great importance and secrecy." She nodded her head and went through a few seals before she was interrupted.

"No need to Neko-chan I have another way" the taller cloaked male said as he pulled out a small piece of paper with the kanji for "privacy" written on it. He through it against the wall and said **"Permanent Seal Activation"** and to the old Hokages amazement, the same kanji appeared on all corners of the room. "This is my gift for you old man. It is a permanent privacy seal that can be activated whenever you want to without the use of chakra or hand signs. Just say **"Seal"** to activate it of **"Release"** to deactivate it".

He then removed his hood to finally show his facial features. The teen showed to have long blond hair tied in a ponytail that just reach between his shoulder blades and spiked up in the front and on the sides of his face. On either side of his cheeks were three whisker like marks that he had since birth but were thicker now that made him resemble more of the fox.

That is if you already knew about the fox.

His eyes held a darker blue volume but to the old Hokage's shock his pupils were slits. He instantly calmed down when he was giving the small smile by one Naruto Uzumaki.

"Its good to see you again old man" he said in a calm and smooth tone surprising the elderly kage while walking to the Cat masked Anbu and gave her a full hug "And its good to see you too Yugao-nee-chan".

"Likewise Naruto-kun" Yugao said returning the hug, smiling behind her mask as he referred to her as his "big sister".

"Its great to see you as well Naruto-kun" he said with a warm smile. He was happy at this simple show of affection because now he knew not everything was lost. The boy was back home and the legacy of his father could possibly live on. He could only hope for the last part. "Its great to see you all as well and I can't thank you enough for what you've done for Naruto-kun. There must be something that I could do to compensate the time and effort you gave him that I could not " he said in a thankful tone.

"Well we do have some things we need to talk about" the shorter cloaked man said." But other than that there is no need to thank us". He then removed his hood to show his features. His hair was the same blond spiky still as Naruto's, minus the ponytail as it was shorter and reach above his shoulder plates. His piercing blue eyes were almost the same as Naruto's but without the slits. These type of eyes were those of an experienced warrior who had seen a lot in his life, probably at a young age. The type of aura around his being gave off a feeling of sheer power and confidence, amazingly the same aura the Fourth Hokage gave off before he would go off to battle during The Great Shinobi War.

He shifted his gaze and was now staring at the two cloaked females.

"And who might these two lovely ladies be?" The Professor asked in a polite manner.

"She (pointing to the first female) is a companion" the blond as he gestured her to take her hood off.

The results shown a stunning young woman with long brown hair that was light braided in a ponytail with her front locks going down the front of her shoulders. Her beautiful green eyes showed much calmness as well as the base of a strong woman.

"Good day to you my name is Aeris Gainsborough Uzumaki. Its a pleasure to met you Lord Hokage as I heard many great things from Naruto-kun and Cloud-kun has grown to like you as well since you were one of the only people that care for Naruto." she said.

"Uzumaki?" the old Hokage practically yelled in surprise before narrowing his eyes.

"That is a story in itself that could be told later as it would take too long to iron out all the details." the young jinchuuriki explained, getting the Hokages attention drawn back to him. "But to sum it up, we all decided to have the same name since we are practically family. Plus the furball told me about my lineage on my moms side and I would like to revive the Uzumaki name to its glory... Along with my dads clan the Namikaze."

Sarutobi was shellshocked. How did he figure out what only three other people beside himself knew about his past. He strongly doubted any of them knew he was even alive so how was he able to figure out the truth. What he heard next though made his blood run cold and also answering the question on how he found out.

"Being sealed in two former Hokage's wives, Kyuubi was more then willing to comply on informing me of my heritage."

Silence suffocated the room for a few minutes.

"I see so you have figured the truth about your parents Naruto. I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you myself but it was too risky to give you that information until you were old enough to defend yourself. Your father had many enemies after the last war and if any of them found out he had a son then you life would of been in constant danger."

"My life was already in constant danger!" he spat gaining a small flinch from the old Kage, but instantly calmed down. "But I understand your reason and respect your decision. (In a sad tone) It just hurts that is all. When I was younger I always wondered who my parents were. I use to ask myself questions like did they die? Did the leave? ...Did they...hate me? When Kyuubi told me who they were I was relieved, proud, angry, and yet sad. I never knew them personally but it hurts to think about them."

Everyone felt the pain he was radiating like he had it bottled up inside for years hiding behind the mask of an hyperactive young boy. To everyone watching him he was trying desperately to hold it in but he seemed to be losing that fight. The cloaked young girl walked up to him and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I believe he understands how you felt Naru-niisan and I know he is sorry for not telling you but as he said it was for your own well being. If you died then none of us would be together as we are now." she said in a soothing tone.

He wipe his eyes and gave her his trademark grin. "You're right I do forgive him thanks for that Yugi-neechan".

"Yugi-neechan?" Sarutobi asked.

The last female took of her hood to reveal a girl that looked to be a year to two older than Naruto. Her sunkiss long blond hair was straight and went down her back as far as her lower thighs. It was tied in a ponytail wrapped in a white bandage that went almost all the way down the full length of her hair. She had the same three whisker marks on her cheeks as the younger teen only much thinner and slitted blue eyes as well. If one didn't know Naruto was an only child they would of...WAIT.

"Who are you really? You have the same features as Naruto-kun but he is an only child. You couldn't really be brother and sister? The aged Hokages asked with assertiveness in his voice.

"Technically we are related just by different means Hokage-sama. My formaer name was Yugito Nii. I am also a jinchuuriki like my otouto."

* * *

AN:

Somewhat of a cliffhanger but it was decent. Let me know what you guys think and give me some ideas and I may let you hold me to it


	2. Im Back

**I DONT OWN ANY OF THE SORT SO CHILL OUT AND ENJOY THE SHOW!**

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen at the moment was showing his experience at keeping a mean poker face, but inwardly his brain was working like a track star on speed, running a million miles a minute trying to comprehend what was in front of him. Here in front of him was a young girl with the same type of power, yet burden as Naruto. Another Jinchuuriki. If this were to get out to the public then serious harm could come to those around her, as well as being potentially even more serious if she were to retaliate to any of the discrimination that Naruto had recieved in the past and Kami forbid, the upcoming future.

And to top it off she has many feature as the said lad. He can already feel the headache that the council was going to give him in the near future but for her's and Naruto's sake, he will fight off the crying bitchy harpies known as his _advisors. _

"Its a pleasure to meet you Yugito-san. I cannot lie and say that I'm not surprised that I'm in the presence of another jinchuuriki. That is a rare occurence that I would of never in all my years of being Hokage thought of meeting another person with a... tenant. If you don't mind me asking which of the bijuu you hold." he asked politely, not noticing Naruto's eye slightly narrow.

_"You can answer truthfully Yugi-nee. We'll play along for now"_ Naruto mentally responded to Yugito while she seem hesitant first, perfectly playing her part of being wary.

"I am the holder of Nibi no Nekomata, the two tailed cat." she said in a calm tone before slowly bowing "Hokage-sama if it is in you power I would like join forces with Naru-otouto in his task of becoming a Konoha shinobi."

"I see... Very well I don´t see the problem with that I will arrange a citizenship however the part of joining the Shinobi... well I think there is only one way that I could think of at the moment. Actually we slid the Genin age requirements back and added four more years so you will be back in your graduating class. Both of you will have to take part in the Genin exams which are going to be held in one weeks time" he said.

They both grinned.

"Also before he died your father instated something just in case of any situations with the council wanting to deny your heritage." At this Naruto raised an eyebrow while everyone else perked up at this.

"What did he have in mind?" Naruto asked.

"A law. A special law for which you have to approve of. The law states that you and your family who are active ninja only will have to answer to the Hokage and get political immunity because of the crimes committed upon you and your political status as last Namikaze and last Uzumaki. In exchange you and your family will have to stay with the forces of Konoha for the next 7 generations with the same privileges and obligations, and can be voided if one side does not meet the requirements." _'Though Minato was able to pass that off to the Capital otherwise that last claus would of not been added' _he thought as an afterthought.

Minato was very thorough when it came to protecting anything of his and he was known worldwide to have plans within plans. Even when it came to his own son. So Sarutobi could only hope that the boy never leaves and make sure that his loyalty stay to him and Konoha.

The former mercenary thought about it. He couldn't find a danger that would outweigh the benefits. "Yea I think that could work." Cloud said.

Sarutobi nodded "One last thing Naruto...Tell me...how do you stand towards the village?"

Naruto's facial expression turned even more colder than before. "I have come to a philosophy that you can understand if you know what I have been through._ "Embrace your dreams And always protect your honor and those precious to you"_. In short, I haven't forgotten the treatment and abuse I have receives nor will I forgive them for it either. And if anything I will defend himself or his precious people if he needs to...lethal force if necessary. But I only if I or my party are attacked first." he finished making Sarutobi frown a little.

"Well... With that said I believe this reunion has come to an end as i have to finish my 'paperwork' " the last word spoken like it left a bad taste in his mouth. "Oh I almost forgot" he said as he reach into a drawer of his desk and pulled out a small box with a spiral on it.

Naruto recognized the spiral symbol immediately as he always had it patched on to his old jumpsuits. He shuddered at the memory of those hideous things he use to call clothes.

Sarutobi opened the box giving Naruto a set keys. "Before you move into the Namikaze estate its going to need to be renovated after sixteen years of not having anyone living there. So these are the keys to a nice apartment in the shinobi district that is big enough to accommodate your temporary living arrangements until preparations are complete."

"The rest of the paperwork consist of your father's will and bank statements as well as your father's secondary account under his former alias Arashi Kazama. I believe that you should read the will now." he said with a smile.

The male Jinchuuuriki look through the papers with a critical eye for a couple of seconds before opening his 'fathers' letter to him.

_To my sochi Naruto:_

_If you are reading this then I have long since fallen at the day of the Kyuubi no Youko attack and hopefully you are one of these three things:_

_You are of Genin rank, Sarutobi is still alive, and you just gained knowledge of the Kyuubi no Youko within you. _

_The second is that you are a Chuunin, Sarutobi is hopefully still alive but if not you've met either of the two Sannin (Jaraiya the Toad Sage or Tsunade Senju the Slug Princess), or your Godfather and the Kyuubi no Youko is fully infused with you. _

_Or the last one you are Eighteen, Sarutobi has long since passed on to the afterlife and you are Hokage (hopefully) but my instincts were never wrong so I think you're the earlier of the three, if not earlier for some reason in which Sarutobi feels you are ready and I trust his judgement...sometimes. _

_Believe me Naruto I would have never considered giving you a hellish life if there was any alternative but there wasn't and I had no chose but to seal the Kyuubi no Youko in you. If you have not guessed it by now then I guess I should tell you. my name is Minato Namikaze but you may know me as the Yondaime or Fourth Hokage of Konoha_.

_I hope that you can forgive this poor fool. I really wish there were some other way to defeat the demon that I considered a friend once. Nothing could make me happier than to raise you the way a father should, to see you grow up in a loving environment, to help you reach your dreams, have "the talk" with you, embarrassing you in front of your girlfriend/fiance/wife, and other things a father suppose to do._

_Oh shit! I just heard the eastern wall get destroyed, so I'll have to wrap this up, Naruto... no amount of words can express how sorry I am to do this to you. My hope is that the village will see you as a hero._

_Whether you decide to leave the village or stay is entirely up to you for its your life to live_

_Your mother and I will love you no matter what, and I hope that we could meet each other some time in the distant future. Make me proud son, grow strong, protect those who need protection, and be sure to give your mother and I many grandchildren!_

_With all my love, your father,_

_Minato Namikaze_

_P.S. When you see Jiraiya, your mother said give him a hard kick in the balls... Just relaying the message. :)._

_'Hiruzen Sarutobi you bastard... though good plan I'll admit but I already know the truth'_ he thought. As he read the letter, he mentally scoffed as he noticed that there were tear stains on it, which he guessed that his 'father' had been crying as well when he wrote it. He folded the letter and put it in his pocket and started to unravel the first small scroll left to him. It was his father's will.

An authentic will.

_I, Minato Namikaze, Fourth Hokage of Konoha and sole heir of Namakaze lineage, leave all of my financial earnings and possessions to my wife, Kushina Uzumaki, in the event that I die. If Kushina is unable to take the inheritance due to her death, then everything will be given to any children we may have when they reach the age of fifteen. The inheritance includes:_

_-$5,783,215,731 in my personal account_

_-$3,457,986,256 in the personal account of one Arashi Kazama_

_-The Namikaze Compound_

_-All possessions located on the estate grounds which includes my library and jutsu scrolls which can only be accessed by blood seals_

_To claim all that has been listed, see the current Hokage and show this for authenticity._

Naruto's left eye twitched somewhat but his mind was on standby while his body was on auto pilot as he started to open the second small scroll which was his mothers will.

_I, Kushina Uzumaki, grandaughter of the late Uzukage of the late Whirpool country and sole survivor of the Uzumaki clan, leave all of my financial earnings and possessions to my husband Minato Namikaze. in the event that I die. If Minato is unable to take the inheritance due to his death, then everything will be given to any children we may have when they reach the age of fifteen. The inheritance includes:_

_-$3,456,786,465 in my personal account_

_-$798,243,543,234 of the late Uzushiogakure no Sato's treasury. This can only be accessed by the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki._

_-All my Celestrial Weapons of the Uzumaki clan which are at the Namikaze compound_

_-My medical, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and sealing scrolls of Uzushiogakure no Sato which are in the Namikaze compound_

_To claim all that has been listed, see the current Hokage and show this for authenticy._

Naruto looked at what he had inherited. His eyes went wide and the blood drained from his face. His body started to convulse and and he started to foam at the mouth and he might have just been hearing things but he thought he a low whistle in the back of his mind. It just seemed too much at the moment for him to handle so after that short spasm he just passed out.

Cloud picked up the scrolls and skimmed them to see what got the young blond all worked and and let out a low whistle.

"Well I guess it does pay to be a Kage, a seals master and a assassin. I think I may have to go for the title as well" Cloud said jokingly knowing he would get a reaction out of the younger blond.

Naruto shot back up and looked him square the his eye "You can be a seals master or an assassin all you want Cloud but the leadership title will belong to me. To protect those precious to me."

"Like a certain Hyuuga" Aeris smirked.

At that time a certain lavender eyed girl sneezed a mouse sneeze in her room as she was writing in her diary about a certain boy.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" he said trying to sound innocent but was lightly blushing from embarrassment. Yugao tried to stifle a giggle while Yugito gave Naruto a questioning look.

"Now what is she talking about Naruto? Do you have a little girlfriend somewhere and didn't tell me? I thought since we were brother and sister you were suppose to tell me these things" she said mockingly sounding offended.

His blush got deeper as he turns his head still trying hide his embarrassment. "S-She's just a friend thats all".

_'But I would love to be more. But that will never happen' _he thought. Yes he is still dense about her feelings.

"Well I wouldn't mind meeting this "friend" of yours " The female Jinchuuriki said with a Chesire cat-like grin that would put Naruto's grin to shame.

"Actually you won't have to wait long as you to will be going the academy tomorrow to review for the test to become shinobi." Sarutobi said joining in on the torture of his surrogate grandson. Naruto had a look of betrayal on his face as it also went two more shades of red. Cloud gave a low chuckle at the situation.

**"Release!"** Sarutobi yelled to disable the seal and the kanjis' all over the walls disappeared much to his amazement. _'Just like Minato'_ was all he could think fascinated with the easiness of activating the seal.

"Well know that we have that in order I believe we should call this meeting to an end for I really have to finish up my work which will take me the rest of the day." Sarutobi said with a slight headache building as he continues to thinks about the mountain of papers that is in front of him.

"Why not try Kage Bunshins to do the work for you. It would cut your work in half and you'll remember everything from your clones." Naruto said while Yugito nodded. The old Hokage's pipe fell out his mouth as he realized the truth in the boys suggestion.

He slowly got out a slip of paper that his students gave to him years ago. On it was a circle. In the circle, it said, "Bang head here."

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid," the Hokage said, while hitting his head on the slip of paper on his desk. "So that was how Minato did it so fast...and he took that secret with him to his grave. MINATO YOU BASTARD WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" he screamed to the heavens, making the deceased Minato Namikaze laugh his ass off in the afterlife before he got back to his training.

He made the familiar hand signs and...

**"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu****"**(Shadow Clone Jutsu)as five clones of Sarutobi appeared at the desk and split the papers amongst themselves. "Thank you for the ingenious suggestion my boy as I will use it everyday. I also have some papers to file for your safe return and the recognition of the Uzumaki clan in the leaf. So if you excuse me I have some work to do" he said as he nodded to Yugao.

"See you soon Naruto-kun, Yugito-chan, Aeris-san, Cloud-san"

"You too Yugao-nee-chan. And say Hi to Hayate for me if he not still mad about the helium in his inhaler."

"He still gripes about it every time the Chipmunks movie comes on TV" she said through a fit a giggles before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"See you later old man" Naruto said the Hokage as he and his family walked out the door. Sarutobi couldn't do nothing but smile now that the young lad was back in his life. He seems to be the same lad that left all those years ago, but something was extremely different about the said boy. He still had somewhat of a cocky attitude to the aura he and the young girl had around them showed that they were powerful. VERy powerful. _'Things are going to be alot more interesting in the village now'._ But he will have to muse on that later for now had much work to catch on as he pulled a orange book out from his desk.

"**Seal**!... Yes I can get use to this" he said as a mischevious giggle escaped the old mans mouth.

* * *

"Phase one complete. Now on to phase two... I guess shutting the door didn't help after all." Naruto sighed when pretty much everyone in the village look towards the Hokage Tower, and starting to hear the Hokage scream; "Die you little bastards!" followed by psychotic laughter.

* * *

Naruto, Cloud, Aeris, and Yugito walked down the streets of Konoha. Everywhere they got to they were followed by whispers. The children and teens looked on with curiosity while much of the older generation immediately recognized the young male teen of the group. By now they had taken there cloaks off.

Naruto wore a dark blue sleeveless skin tight shirt that showed his mostly well toned abs and chest (well for a thirteen year old type body structure) showing that he has been through much training. A long red cloak was tied around his neck, covering the bottom of his face so you could only see his eyes and the top of his nose. His dark blue pants were a little baggy so his pockets were alot easy to access any type of item or scroll he may need. Instead of ninja sandals he wore dark brown boots and a dark brown fingerless glove on his right hand with a spiral symbol on the back of the hand. What made some of the villagers feel intimidated was his left arm. His hand looked to be a dark brown glove, but with golden claw-like fingertips. There were also nine metal braces that went up his forearm and bicep with weird writings on it._** (AN: If you ever played the first Kingdom Hearts, he looks just like Cloud did)**_

Cloud wore a sleeveless jacket with the collar flapped up that was zipped halfway down showing part of his chest, much to the delight of many woman while their crushes, boyfriends, or husband scowled at him. On the jacket there was a metal fox head with a hook in its mouth on his left shoulder. He wore the same type of pants and boots as Naruto except they were black instead of dark blue. His gloves were also just as Naruto's but without the claw hand. _**(AN:His clothes in Advent Children)**_

Aeris was wearing a nicely fitted pink dress that accommodated her skin complexion as well as her hair. The dress was accompanied with a dark red bolero jacket and hiking boots. The silver wrist bracers on both wrist also gave her attire an nice touch. _**(AN: Her clothes in the Final Fantasy 7 game)**_

Yugito wore a dark blue and white short sleeve with dark blue pants that went down as far as her ankles. Her ankles were white bandages the same type that was worn on her ponytail. A blue sash hung from under the bottom of her shirt with an red spiral stitched on it with cloud stitching on it as well. She wore dark blue fingerless gloves with the same spiral symbols that was on her sash on the back of both hands. Bandaged wrappings also covered up to both of her whole forearms and on her left biceps she had two of the same kind on braces that Naruto was wearing.

"The Demon is back!"

"Didn't we kill it a decade ago?"

"Guess we'll have to be thorough this time."

These were many of the murmurs accompanied with looks of fear, hatred, and disgust that Naruto expected he would get so he ignored it all. Yugito, though new to the village felt that same remembrance as Naruto from her own hell hole she use to call home so she ignored it but not as well as her bijuu brother. It took much of Nibi's mental counseling to calm the female jinchuuriki down and prevent her from turning Konoha into a big scratching post.

For now at least...

Cloud, on the other hand was trying his best to keep his anger in check for he did not want to cause more problems then there already are for the teens. These ignorant villagers didn't understand that he was just a boy who carries a burden and not the burden itself; yet all they see is the Nine tails in human form.

Slowly he started to leak a small amount of killer intent trying to hold his suppressing rage towards the bastards. He then felt a soft delicate hand entwine into his that brought him out of his thoughts. He turned to Aeris to see concern in her eyes. He hated to have her worry about him but he knew it was only because she cared for him. He cared for more than life itself and her presence always brought peace to his heart. The silent conversation they were now having quickly diminished all the pent up anger and frustration in his being; not wanting to give into his inner darkness which could lead to bad repercussions.

Well at least for the villagers.

Their moment was brought to a halt when they notice a big crowd in front of them. It looked to be about thirty villagers with random weapons such as bats, pitchforks, swords, etc. One fat villager holding a bat boldly walked up to Naruto and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"You got some damn nerve showing your face and tainting our village with your presence _demon_" he spat in anger but was slightly slurring and completely reeking of alcohol. Many of the other villagers in the group were loudly agreeing with what he said and also chants of _'kill the demon'_ and _'die demon'_ could be heard from the crowd.

"Sir it is completely obvious that you have been drinking and you do not have full control over your actions. So if you would not mind by letting me go and continuing on my way please?" Naruto asked in an calm tone.

"Like hell I will! We're going to send you back to hell where you came from like our old leader should have all those years ago!" he yelled in drunken rage literally spiting in the blond's face.

"If you do not let me go I'm going to take that bat from you and turn you into a lollipop. Now do you really want to ride this train?" Naruto replied in the same calm tone. Aeris covered her eyes while Cloud and Yugito looked on with anticipation and smirks on their faces.

Cocky, the fat villager sneered "Well chu chu motherfu...

* * *

A certain Anbu Black Opts member was doing his duties; check the northern perimeter for any problems and maintain peace in that same perimeter. It was an easy C-rank mission but it didn't fit in his criteria as something he wanted to do.

His dream was to raise a genin squad and watch them grow in to legends. Those type of thoughts brought him to think about a certain blond. He was the first to watch him due to the fact that he was the only one in the village that can maintain the demon fox's chakra. Unlike many of his colleagues he knew the truth about the boy and also the fact that he wasn't the fox itself.

His captain at the time wanted to adopt the boy but the council advisors refused that notion and said if he tried anything they would strip him of his rank immediately. Ironically a few days later he quit the Anbu and reinstated himself as a Jounin, much to the council's irritation that they now lost a living legend in the Anbu. They still told him to stay away and made every Anbu member report him if he ever tried to associate with the _Kyuubi brat_. They even went as far as threatening execution and by the time he was cleared by the Sandaime to adopt him, the damage had already been done.

Then that dreadful night on his seventh birthday, the villagers went to far with what they did to the boy. He wanted to save him. To help him but his captain at the time told him that they couldn't interfere due to orders of the council advisers. The Hokage was out of the village attending a ceremony in Lightning country and he was sent with fifty of the Leaf's best Anbu, Jounin, and Chunin, including his ex captain courtesy of the council. He himself was included in the escort so he, the Hokage, or his ex Captain couldn't watch over the boy. When they returned...

His thoughts were interrupted when the sound of a loud girlish shriek come from somewhere in the market district. A small smile crept upon his face as he already knew who the initiator of the poor soul that is now screaming in agony because he was too ignorant to mess with a pissed of seventeen year old who had the power to destroy them all.

_'Welcome back...Naruto'_

* * *

**Whats with Naruto's inner hostility towards Sarutobi?**

**What did he mean by "Knowing the truth"?**

**What is this darkness Cloud mentions?**

**What do you think Naruto did to the poor villager?**

**Who is the mysterious fox masked Anbu member? **

**Until next time **

**PEACE**


	3. A Good Time With the Konoha Council

**AN: Once again I appreciate the love on this story as it will get better. I kinda got the ending of the last chapter watching Hancock the other night. Review reviews and reviews i would like more reviews please**

* * *

"Talking"/ _"Telepathic talking"_

_'Thinking'_

**'Bijuu Talking'/ **

_**'Bijuu Thinking'**_

**"Jutsu's (Summoning's, Materia Attacks, etc.)"**

* * *

**"Kit."**

**...**

**"KIT!"**

**...**

**"KIT! OFF YOUR ASS AND ON YOUR FEET!"** boomed a older, deeper voice attempting to wake the Namikaze boy. Said boy groaned as lifted his head off his pillow wiping the small line of drool from his lips and turned his head towards the little dark red fox that was sitting on its hinds at the end of his bed.

"You know that I sometimes suffer with insomnia... Its still dark outside, the academy doesn't start until ten, and yet yoU WAKE ME UP AT FOUR THIRTY!" he whispered in annoyance, voice getting higher the more words he say.

**"Oh I'm so sorry Naru-hime I didn't know you were in need of more beauty rest."** the red fox sneered telepathically with as more of an insult than sarcasm. Naruto scowled at the insult the said nothing as of now. He was woke up every morning the same way and he grown use to it but still he loved to make fun of his tenant.

"The Kyuubi No Youko. Ruler of the demon world; known to be powerful enough to destroy mountains with a flick of one of his tails, reduced to nothing but being an annoying mother-hen" he said with a smirk knowing it would piss the fox off, and piss off it did if the dozen tick marks appeared on its head.

**"And just for that you can wear triple the weights today."** Kyuubi countered with a grin growing as the boys smirk vanished instantly. **"Now move so we can be done in at least four hours then we'll spar with the kittens until we have fun at the Academy"**as he smiled evilly.

A light sigh left the Jinchuuriki's mouth as he remembered his old days at the academy as Naruto Uzumaki. The small obnoxious child who always craved for even the smallest bit of attention and even went as far as to pull pranks and be a loud hyperactive idiot in an orange jumpsuit. Then his choice in girls was fawning over a pink haired fan girl who fawned over a pampered raven haired prick with a superiority complex. He shuddered at the memory when he use to ask her for dates all the time and try to gain her approval when all she did was belittle him and discourage him.

He looked the other way and watched the two sleeping women that also occupied his bed.

One was the lightly snoring Yugito, whose head rested on his left shoulder as she only slept in an oversized t-shirt that belonged to him and a pair of black boy shorts that showed little to the imagination.

The other was a woman who was tall, though not taller than him with chocolate colored skin, and dark purple hair. He then noticed she was naked and his eye widened a little taking in her near flawless skin, large breasts with dark nipples a neatly trimmed patch of hair above her womanhood.

The purpled haired woman's eyes fluttered open showing him her beautiful yellow colored slitted orbs and she spotted him staring, she gave him one of those saucy grins of hers she knew he loved so much.

Naruto was everything she had ever wanted in a man; brave, strong, and good in the bedroom. She had been greatly disliked by most of her clan growing up, her mother being the only exception. The elder woman had practically given birth to a clone of herself, they were so alike in personality. A woman who was wild and rebellious in a clan that was generally calm peaceful and unassuming, due to this she had not been able to find a man that fit exactly what she was searching for until now.

A powerful and strong willed warrior who was also kind and caring and compassionate, she had expected to never find the man she was looking for. A man of opposites; caring and compassionate to those precious to him, indifferent to most of the normal populous, yet ruthless and utterly unforgiving to those who truly could not be redeemed while playful and serious when appropriate. Dominating yet submissive when it called for it, she couldn't help but smirk at that last thought.

Naruto could utterly dominate her in all things even in a fight if it truly came down to it, yet when she wanted him to submit he would simply submit because that's what she wanted.

The one thing she had always looked for but never found in any of her past lovers was the ability to keep up with her. Naruto had blown her out of the water with that one; he could fuck her till she passed out. He'd done so on one occasion when she'd mocked him about it.

She couldn't find the will in her to regret it.

There however was one quality that the cat woman had never looked for but found in Naruto that made her believe she could very well fall in love with him. He approached everything with an almost child like wonder, it didn't matter if he'd done it before everything was fun and exciting to him. This added a whole new aspect to her sex life with the young blond. She knew as a demon, especially of Bijuu status, who could live for thousands of years that sex lives where non existent among older couples, as there was nothing new they could do.

Naruto was different though. Everything even if they had done the same before he approached with a passion interest and dedication as if it where their first time. The woman suddenly realized one thing above all else, even if she didn't love him she knew that she would never have nor ever want another lover than her blonde haired fox.

Naruto cocked his head to the side as Yoruichi spaced out. It was odd for her. He shook his head to help clear his thoughts; he had to get ready.

Naruto tried to get up but Yoruichi was holding him down. "I need to get up you know" she smiled and curled up on him much like a cat.

"No you don't since I'm very comfortable here." she murmured only to feel his weight vanished from under her gaining a small whine from the neko woman.

Yugito simply slept on.

"I gotta go Yoruichi, I'll see you later." he shot a look at the second, still sleeping Yugito "She was really tired so let her sleep for another three hours then have her meet me on the roof!"

Yoruichi sighed with a bit of frustration and amusement "Boss Lady wants some help with the newest crackpot scheme she came up with later, so I don't know when I'll be back."

"Hmm…" Naruto mumbled in thought "Ok, I'll see you whenever then." he pouted a bit before it brightened in a mischievous grin "Have fun! Bye!"

"Bye!"

Naruto left and began to leisurely stroll towards a training ground. While walking he decided to devote some time to think about what happened yesterday. He smirked as he remember the meeting with the council.

* * *

Flashback Location: Hokage Tower Time:6:45pm

The Uzumakis were being escorted to the room where all of Konoha's Clan heads and civilian council were having a meeting. It seems after Naruto's little stunt with the villager pissed off and scared a lot of people and they were immediately asking for his execution. The Hokage denied the notion and said it was on a count of self defense and that the man didn't have the right to attempt to attack a boy who wasn't even a ninja. Many tried to argue but was instantly silenced when the old Hokage starting emitting killer intent that would make a herd of elephants piss on themselves.

Yelling and screaming could be heard down the hall as The Uzumakis walked up but was stopped abruptly by the impressive amount of killer intent they were feeling behind the door but none were affected by pressure.

_'Well well the old man has a set afterall. About time though.'_ Naruto thought with a barely noticeable smirk.

The door opened to the room and was amused how many Anbu guards and Jounin were in the room.

_'So I presume Naruto's little demonstration got some of these bastards a little nervous. Oh well, looks like I won't have to get my hands dirty'_ Cloud thought as his eyes put on a little edge to the crowd like a lion staring at his prey.

The were directed to stand in the middle of the room were they would stand in the center of all the council podiums. Naruto looked at most of the different people in the room to his head to analyze everyone and gauge their facial expressions. From what he was seeing he could tell that most of the civilians still looked at him with hatred and disgust in their eyes and faces. The Clan heads were either impassive, sleeping (Guess who), or all smiles on their faces, especially the woman with the two red marks running down her cheeks which was more of a seductive smile.

Tsume Inuzuka. Clan head of the Inuzuka and at once was a love interest of his father. But thats another story for another time.

She winked once to confirm his assumption as he winked back causing her to slightly blush.

His gaze drifted to a man who gave him an emotionless stare. His white robe as well as his pupiless eyes reminded him of _her_ so the blond knew for a fact that this man was a Hyuga. Hiashi Hyuga if he remembered correctly as he was told and read about him. He stares back just as impassive as the clan head as both of their eyes slightly narrowed as a small amount of KI could be felt in the room.

His gaze or the KI didn't go unnoticed by Yugito so she slowly started to step in front of Aeris only to get a tanto placed by her neck by a random ANBU member.

"DON'T YOU DARE MOVE BITCH!" the ANBU barked "OR I"LL...!"

"Or you'll what?" a feminine voice said the side of him. He slowly glanced over to notice the same girl he held the kunai against now at the side of him with a curved kunai at his crotch. Most of the other participants in the room could not even follow her moment at all. Movement like that hasn't been seen since the days of the Yondaime_._

_'Amazing. I could barely follow her movement'_ Sarutobi thought in surprise as he glanced over at another corner of the room and notice that one of his elite Jounin has put his orange book away and lifted his headband from over his left side of his face showing his crimson colored left eye with three tomoes in it and started swirling. (Can you guess who that is?)

_'That speed! That power! With her and the Kyuubi brat under my influence I can take over this village and next the world' _a bandaged old man thought with an evil glint in his eye.

"Now I would suggest you don't make any more moves like that or I might flinch. Then your going to need a needle and thread to so sow up those peas you call balls." Yugito purred which made the man sweat and fear for his manhood.

_'I like this girl'_ a purple haired woman in a tan trench coat thought with a warped smile.

_'She's as scary as Anko.'_ many of the men in the room thought in unison and sweat dropped when they looked at said woman's smile.

"Now I believe that won't be necessary Yugito-san. Anbu If you all please stand down and return to your post for I know they will mean no harm." Hiruzen Sarutobi said in more of a commanding tone. "Tenzo and Neko you two will stay if don't mind."

They both nodded and walk down toward Naruto's group as all the other Anbu members disappeared swirls of leaves.

Naruto started to really observe and identify the people in the room. He had studied the ninja and civilian I.D. books of every major and minor village from the Shodai era to the latest bingo books so he had vivid knowledge of every person from name, rank, who belonged to what clan and which ninja was considered a threat to him if it ever was a possibility. To his knowledge, their needed to be at least thirteen members in the council excluding the Hokage who had the final word in any issue.

His turned his head to notice that the elders of the council (minus Sarutobi) were staring at him contempt. The one with the cane and bandaged eye was staring with an evil aura that made his blood boil a little but buried it as fast as it came. Kyuubi suggested killing him but that would bring more problems.

For now at least. He was a patient man.

His vision turned back to the civilian members of the council who looked at him with utter disgust and hatred. He stared back with indifference intentionally which made a few snarls be heard until he narrowed his eyes dangerously on one of them (in which wasn't missed by any of the other occupants in the chamber) who he couldn't help but shoot her a large concentrated blast of KI that she only felt, which in turned made her take a sharp breath and stare back at him with pure terror.

He didn't care if they hated him. If they were too ignorant to know the difference from the jailed and jailer than that was them. He will never forget that night until the day he dies. Actually he should thank them for they made him who he was now. But that one council woman who vowed on it the day that he left.

She **WILL** die.

Finally there were the shinobi council that consisted of the major clan heads. Their was Tsume Inuzuka (who was still flirting with him with her eyes) of the Iznuzuka clan, Inoichi Yamanaka of the Yamanaka clan, Hiashi Hyuuga(who was still staring intently at him) of the Hyuuga clan, Chouza Akimichi of the Ackimichi clan, Shikaku Nara (who looked half asleep) of the Nara clan, and Shibi Aburame of the Aburame clan( who looked... like an Aburame). They all seemed to acknowledge him and his family with respect.

His musing was stopped when he heard the old kage's voice. "I called this meeting today to discuss something of great importance that will effect the village in the future."

"Before that Hokage-sama we need to kill that monster now before he can repeat his crime five years ago" said the rather upset civilian council member who Naruto just shot the KI to.

"And what would that crime be?" responded a annoyed slowly turning furious Sarutobi.

"That vile demon-spawn caused the imprisonment of more than fifty innocent villagers and Shinobi" a pink haired woman almost shouted. "And he manipulated Itachi Uchiha to massacre the entire clan in retaliation. Also he attacked an innocent civilian."

"You know perfectly well it were the people who started it BECAUSE AS I REMEMBER IT CORRECTLY YOU HAD A FRONT ROW SEAT HARUNO AND I DARE YOU TO CALL HIM A DEMON ONE MORE TIME OR I WILL SEE TO YOUR PUBLIC EXECUTION PERSONALLY BECAUSE OF YOU BREAKING **MY** LAW!" thundered Sarutobi all the while emitting a massive amount of killer intent that even scared his former team mates.

Shikaku Nara actually sat up straight, eyes wide, _'Oh fuck, he's pissed.'_

In the world of Shinobi, there are several little facts that anyone learns quickly; One is that one doesn't become a Kage without being the strongest, most powerful ninja in the village, and secondly, that being in the same room as an angered Hokage meant one of few things: Someone was either going to be demoted, killed, spending the next few years either performing D-ranked missions or recovering from the most severe beating of their life in intensive care.

From the look on the Sandaime's face, it looked like all of the above was about to be added to the ever growing list.

After taking some deep breaths and calming down the Hokage continued "As far as the innocent villager I have reports from Anbu that he attacked first and his very disturbing defeat was brought down upon himself." This brought a few snickers from various people in the room.

"Yea he was being troublesome and he was turned into a lollipop as the reports say " Skikaku Nara adding his two cents in which brought more chuckles to from the shinobi side of the council while the civilians glared at the Nara.

"And while the intentions of the Uchiha massacre are still unknown til this day, there is no way he could influence anyone if he wasn't even in the village at the time and hasn't been in the village since the incident that involved him."

"Where has the Uzumaki child been then for the past decade years then?" question the elderly council man named Homura.

"Away with his family." Sarutobi replied with many of the civilian council were in a uproar. "And before anyone ask anymore details I've labeled the detailed of SS-class importance that will not be talked about as well as what the rest of what we will be talking about. Failure to comply will be looked at as an act of treason and the offender will be executed immediately." which shut them up immediately.

With that said it seemed like the atmosphere in the room was getting thicker with every passing second.

"Hokage-sama can I ask something?" the bandaged advisor asked.

"Yes whats is it Danzo?"

"Who are these other three individuals?" he asked while pointing towards Cloud, Aeris, and Yugito.

"Ah yes where are my manners these three are actually relatives of Naruto and before any more questions are asked I'll explain it all real soon." Sarutobi said.

Danzo didn't like how the Hokage tried to dodge fully answering the question completely but reluctantly nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"First I would like to fully welcome the Uzumaki clan to the Leaf Village as a active clan". This set a major uproar in the council.

"Why should we let that_ 'thing'_ and his pack of misfits join the like of the Leaf, especially as a Clan?" The elder council advisor said known as Koharu.

"Because unlike you we have much value and much to contribute to this village rather than being a figure head with no actual political power you old tree humping bitch" Aeris countered with venom laced in her voice which surprised everyone in the room, including Cloud.

_'I know she's protective of Naruto but sheesh!'_ he thought with wide eyes.

_'And I thought I was bold. I might have to get to know her a little better and make her my new drinking buddy. Kurenai can be a light weight sometimes._' Anko thought with a smirk.

"Bitch show some respect to the council. The only thing I see you useful for is breeding material." A civilian councilman said with a leer. Not a second later he was lifted off the ground by the throat and was face to face with a furious Cloud.

"Let me make this clear and listen carefully because I'm only going to repeat this once." he growled out while tightening his grip on the mans throat rewarding him with the sounds of the man choking. "If you or anyone else in this village EVER disrespects my wife again...** I'LL KILL YOU OR ANYONE ELSE IN THIS DAMNED VILLAGE WHO WOULD DO VILE THINGS LIKE TORTURING A SEVEN YEAR OLD BOY"** he roared with murder in his eyes, emitting even more killing intent than the Hokage was earlier.

The councilmen pissed himself and fainted from the lack of air. All of the shonobi were in awe of the amount of killing intent he emitted while the civilians were in fear for there lives hoping he didn't decide to make one of them another example. Cloud dropped the limp body back in his chair and leapt back beside Aeris who had a warm smile.

"Wife?" she leaned and whispered in his ear.

He glanced at her and with a light blushed he scratched the back of his head that told her automatically that he was nervous. The reason she knew is because he adopted that habit from his little cousin. The sound of Hiruzen clearing his throat snapped everyone out of their stupor as he wanted to get down to business.

"As I was saying before the interruption we are here today to inform the council that the old Uzumaki clan will be re-establishing itself in Konoha. For those who do may not know the Uzumaki's were recognized as the world's best Kenjutsu masters, Fuin masters as well as the best chakra manipulators. They were so skilled with the arts that even the legendary Hanzo of the Salamander commended then and hired them as personal guards for some time.

He now had everyone's full attention so he continued.

"The clan originated in the Country of Whirlpool and were considered royalty as they ran the entire country even before Konoha was ever formed."

"Yes now that I think about I did hear of the clan from a friend long ago. It was said that the Uzumaki's had very large chakra reserves four or five times larger than a normal shinobi and genetically were considered the perfect weapons once they learned to harness it" Hiashi Hyuuga added.

_'Why is he trying to defend me? He wants something and its only a matter of what.'_ thought Naruto.

_'Seems like your making allies already Naruto-kun'_ the old Hokage thought inwardly smiling. "That is correct Hiashi. The Uzumaki's were formidable opponents to go up against because they would never the ones to get tired as easily as a regular shinobi would so they could battle for days and not be completely wiped out from exhaustion.

"But during the war they were said to had been whipped out along with the entire country by the joint efforts of Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri during a frontal assault. Unknown to anyone a sole Uzumaki was residing here in Konoha since she was a genin oblivious to the fact she was the last living Uzumaki. As time progressed she becamed one of the most talented kunoichi in the Leaf since the day of Tsunade Sunju of the Legendary Sannin. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki which many of you knew her as "The Red Death" or "Red Hot-Blooded Habanero".

Involuntarily every male in the room shuddered a little bit.

A few audible gasp from many of the room while others had contemplative looks on their faces while one in particular thought the whole meeting would be just too troublesome. Hiruzen inwardly smirked at the many of the council men's facial expression, especially the elder advisor Danzo who had a looked like he just swallowed a lemon.

He would note that for later but hell, he was on a role and was repenting for his previous wrongs so he continued:

"News came later of the destruction of the Whirlpool and she was devastated and became an even powerful force as vengeance and sorrow consumed her entire being. At times she would be able to slaughter a thirty man squad by herself without so much as a scratch. Within her sorrow she actually was saved by a man who she soon fell in love with. With his knowledge he advised that she should rebuild her clan and lay the foundation for the Uzumaki in Konoha for further generations".

"Hokage-sama" interrupted Danzo.

Sarutobi continued intentionally ignoring Danzo. "Before she married the man she got an approval from the council to re-establish the clan but it was notioned that it would take five years as tradition to the leaf that any clan can establish so that loyalty is proved and no possibility of an early coup deat. One year later The Great Kyuubi No Youko also known as the Nine Tailed fox attacked Konoha she was injured early in the attack. Unknown to many she was actually pregnant in the attack and was forced into premature labor".

He glanced over at Naruto and seen that his head was slightly down. It pained him to see the sadness in him but this was what needed to be done in order to secure Konoha's future.

Naruto was reliving the actual visions of that night. Kyuubi had given him access to his earliest memories of the night of his birth.

He knew that he was used to separated his father from his mother by that bastard Tobi Uchiha.

He knew that both his parents helped each other with the sealing.

He knew that his parents loved him unconditionally and made plans should any of the villagers find out of his status.

Who his father gave Sarutobi instructions to _not_ let the village know he was a Jinchurriki.

He cleared his head of those thoughts and continued to listen to Sarutobi.

"Though she gave birth to a healthy baby boy known now to be one Naruto Uzumaki she decided to go back into battle despite her condition. She was said to have died an hour later due to the wound and blood loss from also the child birthing as it proved too much even for her body to handle Her body was not found as it was said that the Kyuubi may have trampled it. Her husband was utterly destroyed of the loss of his wife but could not dwell in the sorrow as he had to protect the village from the demon."

_'W-What! How could I have not seen it sooner.'_ thought an angry and guilty Anko.

Danzo tried again "Hokage-sama if you would listen to me."

"In a moment Danzo. Many do not know but Bijuu cant be killed, only contained in the body of a newborn so in order to save the village, the man made a pact with The Shinigami or _"Death God"_ to seal the beast into his only son, at the cost of his own life. Can any of you guess who the man was?" asked a smirking Sarutobi.

Every single person in the room (minus Naruto, Cloud, Yugito, Aeris, a certain Fox masked Anbu, and a certain scarecrow) were wearing shocked expressions expressions as revelations were now setting themselves in.

"Thats right the man, who is also Naruto's birth father was Minato Namikaze of who many knew as The Yondaime Hokage which also make him the sole heir of the Namikaze clan.

"ABSURD! You expect us to believe that this creature is the last heir of the Namikaze clan?" shouted an enraged Danzo who was now tired of being ignored. He was tossed a closed scroll by Sarutobi.

"You should learn to hold your tongue Danzo." countered Naruto.

"Oh and why is that _dem-" _hetried to say before he was lifted a good two feet off the floor and began to grab at his neck and choke and behave like somebody was suffocating him.

The councilors noticed that Naruto was moving his right hand as if he was squeezing something. Everyone that hasn't been around the boy lately were so shocked at this reaction they just sat there to watch it transpired. Some out of interest but many out of pure fear.

Here was a boy that was beaten all his life and never fought back was now holding one of the most influencial and respected men by his throat OFF THE FLOOR AND NOT EVEN TOUCHING HIM. His killing intent was so potent that it was nearly visible, the was higher than any of them ever felt, even the Hokage was a bit unnerved by the boy's intent.

But hey he wasn't going to stop it... Yet.

Naruto glared at him icily in his eyes before speaking. "Because that man is the only one that is keeping you breathing right now. You not only were about to brake the Sandaime's Law, with the punishment it takes, but you also made it in front of him. It is brushing treason against our leader. If I was an active shinobi of the Leaf I would had to right to execute you right here and right now but for starters...YUGI!"

Before anyone could think, Yugito aimed her hands at two different corners of the room and shot giant red flames from her hands at those said corners. When they made contact, screams were heard as two bodies fell down from out the shadows and rolled around in a futile attempt to smother the flames out.

Out of the corners that weren't attacked two more figures came out with sword drawn in an attempt to take out the Kyuubi brat only to be struck with a yellow light which looked like electricity, inches before they could reach him. The shinobi council and even Sarutobi showed faces of awe, while the civilian council could only look in horror as they watched the bodies spasm and convulse from the electric currents until movement stopped and they became completely still. The current left the dead bodies and slowly levitated towards a smirking Cloud who had his left arm extended while said arm was glowing yellow. Before anyone could ask Naruto started talking again, as Danzo's floating form flew straight to him.

Danzo was so close to his face that he was spitting on him when he spoke.

"I've read about you Danzo. You use to run the ROOT division of Anbu but was SUPPOSEDLY(pointing his thumb at the dead bodies) disbanded per the Third's Law after he found out that you were stripping them of their humanity, turning them into your heartless puppets, hoping to make another Itachi... before my mother helped him gain back most of his humanity you stripped from and the one that attempted to kidnap me while I was a baby so you could turn me in to your _precious little weapon_. Luckily I was saved by three Anbu officers who I will keep anonymous for my own reasons."

The old war hawk looked at the Third realizing the great mistake he made, the Hokage gave him an unpleasant look but he needed to end this and ask Naruto and his family more questions later. It seemed the young Namikaze could read his mind because at that time he brought the old man closer and whispered in his ear.

"Your death will be coming soon and when it comes, not even your ROOT or your stolen Sharingan can save you, that I sware on my father's ashes." he said in a whisper that promised death. The aura of malicious intent radiating from Naruto was palpable; so thick it could almost be tasted in the air.

Naruto squeezed his hand with more strength, making the councilor's face turn purple and his visible eye start to roll to the back of his head.

"Naruto, that's enough! Release him!" ordered Sarutobi.

Naruto grunted and as he threw Danzo back to his seat. Silence filled the room until someone voiced a thought everyone was thinking other than just what had occurred.

"H-How were you able to do that?" asked a shocked Tsume.

"Now Now Tsume-chan you know it is very unethical for shinobi to reveal their clan secrets." Naruto answered in a mocking scolding tone which made Tsume fight down a small blush due to him adding the suffix -chan to her first name.

A suffix that usually got men's balls ripped off when they addressed her in such a way.

"Well can we ask is their a name to what you have just done? Doing elemental attacks without hand signs is suppose to be unheard of. Even for the Ridokou Sennin" voice an astonished Hiashi.

"Mana is all you need to know. Now why don't you look at the scroll" Cloud said gaining the councils attention.

No one liked his answer but didn't push the envelope any further so to say.

"What does the scroll say Hokage-sama?" Homura asked after getting over his stupor.

"That scroll is Naruto's official birth certificate that states his biological parents are one Minato Namikaze and one Kushina Uzumaki. If you look closely it has the seals of me, Minato, Kushina, Jaraiya, Tsunade, and even Hanzo of the Salamander. That alone is all the proof you need and by law of the Leaf without any argument even from the Hokage. Naruto has the right to two seats on the council when he becomes of age, both sets of his family's assets, and sealed Namikaze compound that will also be proof that he is an Namikaze, due to the simple fact that the only way to enter the compound is from FRESH Namikaze blood."

"Also before the Yondaime died he made a law that would be effective immediately once Naruto gained his heritage."

"What law?" demanded Danzo finally gaining his bairing on what just happened.

"The law states that Naruto and his family who are active ninja only will have to answer to the Hokage and get political immunity because of the crimes committed upon Naruto and his political status as last Namikaze. In exchange the family of them will have to stay with the forces of Konoha for the next 7 generations with the same privileges and obligations. Unless certain circumstances may occur hr is obligated to move both clans from Konoha as well as his inheritence."

The civilain council could only sit and stare as their Hokage took every chance of taking advantage of this situation. Now they could just see what they could do about the demon. Maybe they found a way of at least exiling him.

At that moment Homaru wanted to know exactly that. "I would like to ask who this cousin of his you spoke of earlier and who are these people that acompanied him and what connection do they have with him?"

Again Sarutobi could only smirk" Well you see the three of them, Cloud Uzumaki Namikaze, his wife Aeris Uzumaki Namikaze, and Naruto's older sister Yugito Uzumaki Namikaze have performed a familia-blood-oath which gives them the newly earned privileges as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Now if you would excuse me I have a lot of work to do and a village meeting to organize. Neko and Fox would you escort the Uzumaki's to their living quarters?"

With that one happy Sandaime Hokage left the chambers leaving behind one upset council.

_'Your legacy lives on sensei'_ thought a certain Jounin after he puts his headband back over his crimson eye._ 'And I will see to it that he lives up to it.'_

* * *

Flashback end

Yesterday had been so exhausting that they didn't even fully check the house he was rented. Everyone just picked a vacant room and fell asleep. After Naruto was fully dressed, he figured not to bother Cloud or Aeris on account that they may be still tired from last night. He snickered at the thought and was glad he put a silencing seal on the door so he didn't have to here there long "discussion" all night.

_'I can't wait to see the shocked looks I'm going to get.'_ he thought as he stared at the still night sky. As he gaze at the moon he could of almost swore that it had a light lavender color in its glow. He smiled as it brought him memories of a certain girl that became his first and only real friend before he hooked up with his cousin Cloud. She was one of the few people that he could open his heart up to and with time on his hand he started to grow feelings for her when he left.

At the time he wasn't sure what this feeling was that made his heart race and his face hot but he knew she was the one of the only girls that made him feel that way.

_'I can't wait to see you again either...Hinata.'_

* * *

She found her self standing in a nothingness. She frantically looked around for any form of life or even existence. Nothing but a void of emptiness as far as the eyes could take her even with her Kekkei Genkai activated. Tears welled up in her lavender pupil-less eyes and rolled freely down her face as realization finally took her she and she figured out where she was. This was where a certain blond filled her heart and made her feel hole. This place was nothing but a mirror of the feeling.

_'Naruto-kun'_ was all that was on her mind and all she could think of for the past decade ever since that faithful night he was tooken from her. A decade since a piece of her soul was ripped out of here. Why did the village hate him? Sure he pulled pranks but was that the reason to shun him and hurt him like they did? She just couldn't figure it out and now she suffered for it. She would never see him again and she never would tell him how she felt for him.

"I love you."

The words sound nice to say but without the one she loved to hear it they were meaningless. Even though she was fifteen years old her heart did not tell her he was a simple crush or "puppy love". She, Hinata Hyuga, the heir of the Hyuuga Clan fell in love with Naruto Uzumaki, the orphan enigma and told her self she would never fall in love again since he was gone from her life forever.

"Hinata."

She heard a voice from afar that snapped her out her misery. It was soft but it sound very familiar to her heart. She noticed that there was some light coming from the direction that the voice came from. She didn't even feel her body move as it went on auto-pilot and started to run in the direction of the light.

"Hinata".

The voice was louder and now she knew that the voice was that of her beloved.

"NARUTO-KUN!" she screamed as she started to run faster than she ever thought she would as light started to engulf the void.

"Hinata-chan listen." the voice said which made her stop instantly. She remembered him saying that to her once. It was the first time he use -Chan in her name. That first time made her heart flutter as hope in her heart was telling her that he was actually letting her into his life. Then all of a sudden the ground fell from under her and she started to fall deep into the unknown. She panicked at first but for some unknown reason to her she quickly became calm as she continued to descend into the unknown.

She felt a hand touch hers and turned her head to see the boy she dreamt about marrying one day. He gave her his signature grin that made him look like a fox at times which was so adorable she always thought. She felt her face getting hot as a blush crept up on her checks and her nervousness starting to take over trying her hardest not to faint. But wait; how could she faint if this is a dream.

Naruto's face turned from cheery to a genuine smile that she had only seen once in her life and that was...

Tears started to well up in he eyes as she remembered that dreadful night. Why did the villagers go that far? Why did they cause so much suffering to an innocent little boy. She wished she could of turned back the hands of time and saved him from the horror he had to go through.

"Don't cry Hinata-chan, its ok." he said in a soothing tone. They came to a screeching halt and started to levitate in mid-air. Naruto pulled Hinata close in a embrace as their foreheads touched. Cerulean pools met lavender moons as she ran her fingers through his spiky blond hair. Just as she was pulling back he gently place his hand in hers, entwining their fingers like intimate couple would do. The next three words shocked her to the very core and if she was awake she would had fainted from the overload...

"Wait for me."

* * *

The indigo haired future Kunoichi's eyes shot open, her breathing becoming heavy as she jerked upward suddenly, for a split second she couldn't perceive what was real and what wasn't, after a moment to compose herself she sighed as she remembered the contents of her dream. She didn't understand it at first but the end she understood and in her heart she felt that those three words were the truth.

_'Naruto-kun.'_ she thought as she felt a whimsical feeling brush through her. She hasn't felt this way in over a decade and quite frankly; she missed the feeling that Naruto always gave her even if it wasn't intentional which it was her fault at that. Though a proud and strong soon-to-be ninja, her weakness is to talk to the boy of her dreams and actually stay conscious during the conversation.

She laid in bed a few more moments hugging the stuffed fox that reminded her of the blond haired Jinchuuriki. HER blond haired Jinchuuriki. Yes she was well aware that the enigma known as Naruto Uzumaki was the container of Kyuubi No Youko, the Nine Tailed Fox; but she didn't care. To her it just meant that he was a hero and very strong and more motivation be become stronger as well. She cared about him much and would want to protect him as he would her. His words, though five old still hung fresh in her mind.

_"You only see me for who I am and also you are precious to me Hinata-chan. I promise that I will come back stronger so I can protect you and my precious people for that is my nindo."_

She reminisced on that moment day before wondering how how much he has changed over the years like she has. Hinata had grown quite beautiful between the age of five and fifteen, her short idigo hair was now long and silky, trailing a little above her backside (AN: In this fic Hinata will look like the her Shuppuden self) , her once non-existent chest were now so big(D-cup) she had to wear a light purple sweater jacket all the time to avoid being stared at with mindless lust for the boys her age and some a little bit older. As she sat up in bed she was currently dressed in a pair of comfortable, white silk panties and bra. When she was younger she was nowhere near as comfortable with her body as she was now, but she knew there was only one man she'd allow to touch her...

Though nobody knew when he would come back or if he would even come back at all, sometimes she hated herself for not being able to believe in him as much as she should but she wanted to see that he was okay with her own eyes. Hinata began to sob slightly, tears beginning to gather in her eyes.

"Forgive me for crying for your sake Naruto-kun but please come back to me... I miss you..." She said to herself as she couldn't help but smile slightly for his sake, her tears dripping off her eye lids and landing on top her beds sheets.

* * *

**If anyone else have any ideas and why then I will definitely include them. I also want to sent a shout out to a couple of my constants reviewers:**

**FanficKing**

**Gravity the Wizard**

**Fury074**

**Challenger**

**lindon2**

**If I missed you I'm sorry but if you want to be on the least at least review me and tell me what you think. Until then...**

**PEACE**


	4. A Day at the Academy Oh joy

**I AM JUST A WRITER I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

"Speech"

"YELLING"

_'Thoughts/Telepathic speech'_

**"Demonic Speech/ Jutsus/Magic "**

**"DEMONIC AND YELLING"**

_**'Demonic Thoughts'**_

* * *

(With Hinata/ Location:Shinobi Academy Time: 9:46am)

The Hyuga Heiress entered her classroom in deep thought about the dream she had last night. What did it mean? She always had dreams about Naruto but those included them hugging, kissing, dating, making love, whipped cream, horse saddles, eggs...

She blushed furiously at her last thoughts scolding herself into not thinking about things like that...yet.

But she was fifteen and cold showers don't really work anymore.

"Are you alright Hinata-san?" a familiar stoic questioned.

She was brought out of her thoughts by one of her classmates sitting in front of her with a grey trench coat with a hood that covered most of his head only showing his eyes which were behind a set old sunglasses.

"Y-Yes I'm fine Shino-kun just have my mind on something hehehe." she laughed nervously hoping he wouldn't question her any further.

Luck was on her side as he just nodded and continued on to his seat as well. He was one of the only friends she had in the academy; though he was a little creepy at times. He always looked after her like a older brother would with their younger sister. Even though he is the heir of the Aburame clan he acts just like a normal kid.

Well as in Aburame normal.

Why she always use to ask him.

_"I'm just doing my friend a favor."_ and he would leave it at that.

Now that she thought about it her soon to be graduating class had many heir to major clans and most of them don't let it affect them at all and act like normal kids.

Shikamaru Nara of the Nara clan who usually sleeps during class while Chouji Ackimichi of the Ackimichi clan was steadily eating to his hearts content next to him.

Kiba Inuzuka of the Inuzuka clan was a ok person in heart but there were things that just bothered her about him. He was cocky and arrogant to a tee with a bigger ego then the entire Hokage Monument. At times he would also stare at her like she was a piece of tender meat, which made her uncomfortable at times and saying things like _'Narutard was a nobody when you can be with a major stud like me.'_

That infuriated her to no end and a Jyuuken tap to his groin was what he received for his unnecessary comment.

For a week it had hurt for him to pee.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard shouting in the hallway and a moment later the door flung open showing two girls, one with pink hair and one with blond hair, panting heavily and glaring at each other.

"Ha! I win Ino-_pig_! Now I get to sit next to my Sasuke-kun!" the pink haired girl named Sakura Haruno shrieked so loud some of the classmates covered their ears to dull the oncoming headache they would be receiving.

"The next time you call Sasuke-kun "yours" I'll beat you into the ground Billboard Brow." growled the blond haired girl named Ino Yamanaka, who was also the heiress of the Yamanaka clan.

"How could you ever think Susuke-kun would ever want to go out with a pig like you!" Ino's former best friend retorted. "You should just go to the local barn and eat some hay."

"Pigs don't eat hay you idiot!"

"Then they probably eat manure. That must be why they smell so much, just like you."

"Billboard Brow!"

"Ino-pig!"

"Billboard Brow!"

"Ino-pig!"

"Can you two shut the hell up? Listening to your constant bickering is so troublesome!" a bored voice said to the two arguing banshees.

"Shut it Shikamaru-baka! Your just jealous your not wanted like we want Sasuke-kun" Sakura yelled while the 'Sasuke Uchiha Fanclub' shrieked in acknowledgement.

_'I think my ears are bleeding!' _many of the boys thought in unison.

"Yeah your right. I'm jealous that I don't act like a emo brooding prick and have a bunch of useless fan girls chasing after me. How did you ever figure me out?" Shikamaru responded in the same bored tone with a hint of sarcasm. All the other boys snickered at the comment but stopped when they felt the killing intent aimed towards Shikamaru, though he ignored it completely.

"What was that?" Ino replied menacingly.

"Oops did I accidentally tell the truth? I'm sorry but aren't shinobi suppose to put duty before all other factors, yet you constantly bicker about sitting next to a boy who shows he has no interest in you. Hell he might even be gay."

And just like a light switch the killing intent disappeared and was replaced with dumbfounded expressions from most of the other classmates, everyone thinking around the same lines...

_'What the hell?'_

Ino felt a little bad as she considered her former friend's words but it disappeared when Sasuke Uchiha walked through the classroom door.

"HI SASUKE-KUN!" All the banshee shrieked as he came in the door while all the boys face faulted anime style.

Shikamaru shook his head while Hinata put on a look of disgust. She had a huge distaste for fangirls as they shamed all women, especially kunoichis. Of course she was infatuated with a boy but she was her own person and never followed him with shallow tendencies like these fan girls.

Pathetic in her eyes.

Then came what she felt like the worst part of the day. Sasuke would walk up to her with a arrogant smirk on his face and stand in front of her.

"Hello Hinata-chan. Have you decided to kneel before me like everyone else in this village does." he said to her with a leer. He had did his everyday since the _dobe's_ sudden disappearance ten years ago. He knew for a fact that she had a crush on him since they started the academy but he was too much of an idiot to see it. She chose to wait for the loser to pop up out of thin air when he knew he wouldn't be back. She was wasting her affections on him anyways and should have been fawning over him like the rest do.

The Hyuuga heiress grew a little irate but swallowed it down at the constant gall of this arrogant so called "Last Uchiha". She figured out why he was doing it and it kept every fiber in her being to stop from attacking him herself. But even though he was an stuck up snob with hair that looks like a cockatoo, he was still "Rookie of the year" and one of the only few in the class that can beat her in a fight.

Her old self in a fight.

She was interrupted from her thoughts at the sound of her teachers voice.

"Sakura and Ino could you please get to your seats. You two as well Sasuke." a man wearing a standard Leaf village uniform with a scar across his nose said with authority.

"Yes Iruka-sensei" Sakura and Ino said in unison. Sasuke merely "hn" and continued walking after mouthing "_We're not done yet"_ to the Hyuuga heiress and was answered with a low feral growl that only he heard.

"Now I'd really like to introduce your new classmates, come in guys." Iruka said gesturing someone outside the door to come in.

With that a blond headed girl entered the classroom and just for a moment it felt like the temperature went up a a few dozen degrees, but that moment was so short lived that most of them thought they just imagined it. Her facial expression gave away no emotions, which in that itself made a few people feel a little uneasy, even Iruka and his assistant Mizuki shifted uncomfortably.

Her beauty and how her outfit hugged her figure had all the boys, Sasuke including, practically drooling at her while most of the girls, the fangirls included seething as to why their Sasuke wasn't staring at them. Taking in the tone of her body and attire it was clear to say that she had some skill of some sort.

Next a blond headed boy step into the room. As he entered there was such a pressure that no one, not even the teachers could breath. His aura gave off a sense of blood lust and rage, though hidden behind a sheet of calmness. And there was something deep down within that calm aura that sent foreboding chills down everyone spine. It was the same as the night of the Kyuubi No Youko attack on the village. The feeling shortly before the Yondaime sealed the beast. A presence no one could make out but everyone saw that even the Kyuubi stopped in fear because of 'it'.

But just like before it not even lasted a second and it was over. Further studying the boy, some of the girls including Ino and Hinata blushed at the display of muscles showed by his arms alone and the thought of what might be under that skin tight black sleeveless shirt even brought forth a few nosebleeds. He was at least six foot in height and to many of them he gave off the look of the_ 'bad boy' _and looked made many of them swoon, even though the bottom half of his face was covered behind the bulk of the scarf of his cloak. Hinata couldn't put her finger on it but she felt like she knew him from somewhere as the blond hair and half lidded dark blue eyes reminded her of her love, but something about him told her that this was a different person... or maybe.

Her eyes widened as she made eye contact with the boy and for a split second she could of sworn she saw his eyes slowly widen a few centimeters and showed her a few things that made her heart skip before they returned to their original emotionless gaze.

Recognition...Surprise...Happiness...Love?

"Here we have uhhh... I've actually never learned your names yet. Since you are new to the village would you care to introduce yourself?" Iruka asked them while smiling sheepishly.

"Your statement is someone correct Iruka-sensei. My sister has never been to this village but I was born here and haven't been here in about a decade." Naruto stated in a calm manner.

Iruka raised an eyebrow as the voice sounded familiar to him. Mizuki was curious as well of the identity of the boy as he did remind him of the 'demon' boy. But the 'demon' was killed five years ago and is in the deep pits of hell where he belonged.

"This is my sister Yugito Uzumaki and I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Pleasure to see you all again." he continued in the same calm manner.

Not a second later he was tackled _through_ the door by a blur of indigo hair and a light purple sweater jacket and knocked down on the hallway ground. He was way beyond shocked as he felt a soft pair of lips pressed against his as the once shy Hinata Hyuuga who had fainted all the time around him made the first move on sight.

Not that he was complaining as he was too shocked to fully register what was happening at the moment.

He glanced over to his side and noticed a black cat staring with an amused grin and a small fox staring with an unreadable expression.

"Aww how sweet...looks like I get another bed buddy." Yoruichi laughed.

"...Ok that was something I did not need to hear Yoruichi." the fox responded curtly in a feminine tone and then her eyes narrowed at the audacity when Hinata started to unzip her jacket.

"Ahem"

And just like a light switch Hinata was brought back to reality as she finally realized what she was doing, who she was doing it with, and where she was doing it at the particular time. It was too much for her and she did the one thing she hadn't done in years... she fainted.

Naruto silently chuckled as he got off the floor picking Hinata up bridal style and walked back in the room with the fox and Yoruichi in tow. Entering the class again he looked at some of the students. He couldn't help but take amusement at their expressions.

Shikamaru tried not to act too surprised, feeling that doing do would be too troublesome for him.

Shino had both eyebrows raised upon realizing that the stranger before him was none other than his friend Naruto. He figured that there had to be some form of logic explanation for the transformation Naruto underwent although he presently couldn't think of one.

Kiba and Chouji, who stopped eating his chips and nearly dropped his bag of chips in fact upon seeing Naruto, both looked at Naruto with stupefied expressions. Chouji remembered that Naruto was unique in his own way but he never suspected that something that what he was looking at could ever happen to the blonde. Kiba was praying that he could still win Hinata over... if she didn't tell Naruto about his advances and said boy didn't kill him.

Sakura was in denial. Pure and utter denial. She couldn't believe how handsome and built Naruto became while trying desperately to convince herself that Naruto's new appearance still doesn't measure up to Sasuke's. In spite of this though, she wondered exactly what happened to Naruto in the in all these years that triggered this seemingly unexplainable transformation.

_'Hot Damn! I never thought dead last Naruto would look this hot in! Now I definately regret not staking a claim on that!'_ was all Ino could think as she had an atomic blush on her face that rivaled Hinata's.

An extremely pale boy that slightly caught his attention had a neutral facial expression though he had a curious look in his eyes. Something about the boy voiced on word in his mind.

_"Root"._

Sasuke was scowling and seething at the sight. He wondered exactly what triggered Naruto's surprising change and he was no fool to tell that he had much power. Power that should be his and not this peasant. He was also angered hotly at the fact that Naruto was getting stronger faster than he was and possessed power that he wanted for himself to use against Itachi and prove his superiority to everyone. He will demand that he tells him how he got his power and give it to him.

After all he is a Uchiha elite.

Iruka smiled brightly as he watched his long lost kid brother place Hinata back in her seat while sitting next to her and Yugito sitting next to him. He also noticed the animals and saw how the fox hopped on top of Naruto's head much like Akamaru sat on Kiba's and the cat curled up on Yugito's desk, purring as she started to stroke her fur.

"Well first of I would like to welcome you back to the world of the shinobi Naruto. For a minute I thought you gave up wanting to be Hokage on me." he chuckled.

Naruto gave a small grin "Not at all Iruka-sensei. Actually I was approved by the Hokage to take a training trip".

Breaking out of his brooding Sasuke countered "Come on dobe we all know that is a lie. Why would the Hokage waste time sending you, the dead last, a loser, and a idiot on a training mission when I, an Uchiha, an Elite who was born for greatness would get such opportunities before you.

"Yea why would he send you instead on my Sasuke-kun?" Sakura yelled with some of the fangirl agreeing with her.

Much to Naruto's inner horror and Yugito's amusement many of the Uchiha fangirl were staring at him with hearts in their eyes now wearing t-shirts with his face on the front.

How and why and didn't know and really didn't want to find out.

Sakura would of continued her rant if she didn't nearly wet herself when she felt a large amount of killing intent aimed at her and everyone else in the class. But it wasn't coming from the blond's at all; it was from the small red fox perched on Naruto's head. Sasuke outwardly had a stoic look but inside he was sweating bullets trying his hardest to stay from showing outer fear from the intent. That notion went out the window when the potent blast intensified as the fox let out a low deep growl that send shivers down his and everyone elses spine. Her lips curled up slightly showing her surprisingly sharp canines as Naruto started to speak.

_"Kaa-chan can you please calm down**.** Don't let her words effect you. She is trash and not worthy of your ire"_ he spoke telepathically to the small fox who seemed to of ignored him at first.

He glanced out the corner of his eye and noticed that Hinata was starting to stir and just like a light switch the killing intent switched off as the fox jumped off of his shoulder onto the desk of the Hyuuga girl. Kushina started to nudge the side of her face causing her to slightly giggle due to the ticklish feeling and starting to slowly open her eyelids.

_'I must of had a dream about Naruto-kun again but this dream was way too real. Naruto-kun came back and looked hot with those muscles. I was going to ride him until i passed out in the hallway. I miss him so much' _she thought with a slight blush not fully aware that it wasn't a dream.

"Good to see you awake now"

Her eyes shot open as she heard the familiar voice. She turned her head and was face to face with...

"Naruto-kun" she said in a whisper.

"Yes its me but we can catch up after class as I believe we've held up enough of Iruka-sensei's time. So can you hold on until then?"

She couldn't find her voice so she just nodded dumbly. Iruka out of his stupor after regaining his composure nodded and started with the lesson, thus starting the blond Jinchuuriki's first day at the academy in over ten years.

* * *

The first half of the day was uneventful until it was time to go outside for target practice. As they were exiting the class Kiba decided to make his presence known by putting a arm around Yugito's shoulder.

"Hey babe my name's Kiba and I just wanted to say that you we should go hang out after school is done. I'll show you how to have a good time in the Leaf" he said with cocky smile.

Inwardly Yugito was fuming about this filthy mutt touching her with his dirty hands. She felt like neutering him right here and now but cancelled that notion as she inwardly grinned as Yoruichi just gave her an idea. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a set of beads and handed them to Kiba.

"Why don't you try this on. It would look good on you " she purred in his ear that sent excited shivers down his spine. Without a second thought he obeyed her command instantly like an obedient puppy. She removed his arm from her shoulder and continued ahead of him till she caught up with Naruto.

"Looks like your putting the dog on a leash" Naruto stated calmly not even bothering to look back. Yugito didn't respond as a smirk was dawning her facial features..

* * *

Location:Academy Training Ground Time: 11:46pm

Iruka noticed that all original classmates were look at Naruto and Yugito either to satisfy their interest, to glare or to steal glances at these new students and to look what kind of competition they would be. Sasuke however paid them no mind as he felt they were inferior to him but stole glances time and again of Yugito. Other than Hinata, she was the only other girl that wasn't fawning over him. Of course he hated fangirls with a passion but he was use to every girl falling at his feet because he was the last Uchiha.

_'Hn. Makes no difference. I'm a Uchiha after all so she'll soon come around and fawn over my greatness... You too Hinata.'_

Sakura noticed his glances towards the female Jinchuuriki and was seething with jealousy. She may not of been that good in taijutsu but she would make sure to beat her into a pulp so her Sasuke-kun can look at her. _**'YEA THATS RIGHT! WE'LL KICK HER ASS SO SASUKE-KUN WILL HAVE TO GO OUT WITH US. CHA!'**_** Inner Sakura **screamed. Her inner ranting was interrupted by Iruka's instructing.

"We're first going to start with kunai and shuriken practice. During your turn you will be given a total of ten shuriken and ten kunai to use for your target. You are accuracy on the target will be scored accordingly. If you hit a vital marker on the dummy you will be given five points for that single marker. If you don't you will be just given a point.

To pass this exercise you need at least twenty points, however the two people with the highest scores get to choose there opponents during the taijutsu part of the day."

"Can we fight whoever we want, Iruka-sensei" asked Naruto.

"Yes you can" answered said sensei then he felt a chill down his spine when he saw the sinister grin forming on the blond's face.

"The idea of this exercise is all about accuracy as it is a important aspect in battle" Mizuki interjected. "If you to be in a tight bind against the enemy and you only have kunai throwing weapons at your disposal you need to take the enemy out at effectively as possible if he his within that your range of trajectory. So now lets start the exercise as we will be calling you in alphabetical order. Now first is..."

Naruto leaned against a tree patiently waiting for his name to be called. It was a long list of students and just as long a list of different results. There were some that had no potential at this and some who could show of some skills. Truth be told he really didn't care for the exercise but decided to use it to an advantage for a little payback against a certain someone who he seen the night of the incident ten years ago.

He heard footsteps coming from his side and turned his head to see Hinata slowly walking towards him shyly with a light blush on her face. While in the classroom he didn't really get a good look at her as they were seated but now he was really noticing how different she looked from the last time he saw her. She was rid of the beige Eskimo jacket and now was sporting a lavender sweater jacket with light gray sleeves with matching lavender ninja pants. Her once short hair now trailed a little over her butt and added more radiance to her.

_'Beautiful'_ was all that ran threw his mind as he watch the wind start to pick up and her hair flowed with it.

A small smile crept up on his face which had a immediate effect on the indigo haired student as her own blush started to increase.

Was she blushing because of him?

Did he find her attractive enough to blush?

Before he use to think that whenever she would blush around him he would think that it was a sign of her being sick or she was allergic to him for some odd reason. To him she was weird. But now he knew the truth and it warmed his heart a little as he concluded to the revelation.

She truly cared for him. Maybe even loved him.

The same could be said for as he had always cared for Hinata as well, even though he never openly showed it. Out of all the horrible things that happened to him in his short life, not once had she been anything but kind to him. She was always there rooting him on. Always encouraging him to do his best even though he would fail miserably. While they all laughed at him and Sakura steadily beat him and belittled him he knew that it pained her to see the ways he was treated even though he tried to hide his own sadness in the mask of an hyperactive idiot they've all grown to love and truly hate.

Unknown to her, he hid behind that mask to protect her.

She was Hinata Hyuga, heiress of one of the oldest and prestigious clans in Konoha history, practically a princess in the eyes of many. And he was Naruto Uzumaki, the demon vessel of the most powerful of Demon Lord and the village idiotic demon. He could not stain her good name at the time to have her being openly affiliated with a street rat, a bastard child who many who rather see dead than alive. He couldn't bring her down with him... no matter how much it hurt him.

"She looks like she want to talk" Kushina voiced to the blond. Naruto nodded and got off the tree to walk to her as she was to him. He then stopped a foot in front of her and watched her as her index fingers started to poke each other and her gaze towards the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. She lifted her head to speak but was interupted once her name was called by Iruka for her turn.

He saw the sad look in her eyes and immediately figured out the cause of it. She turned around to walk away only to feel an arm rest on her shoulder, gaining a small "eep" from the lavender eyed girl.

"I want you to do your best Hina-chan" a masculine voice huskily whispered in her ear. It took all of her willpower not to faint or shudder at how hot he was sounding when he said that. By the graces of Kami she was able to hang on the the world of consciousness, especially with the new nickname he just gave her. All of her uneasiness and dread of the exercise disappeared that instant and it was fiiled with determination and resolve.

"Pat yourself on the back sochi, you gave her some serious confidence." the red fox said as it appeared out of nowhere on Naruto's head.

_'Im going to do more for her now that I'm back. I know she's strong but lacks the confidence which I will help her with'_ the male blond jinchuuriki replied. He took his hand off of her and went to stand by Yugito, who looked half sleep as she was leaning against a training post.

"Man who ever said school was fun must of been smoking crack" She said in a annoyed tone.

"Patience Nee-chan. We have to ride this out until we become full-fledged shinobi." Naruto responded. _"Besides we are about to have some fun" _he finished telepathically as a smirk graced his lips.

_"So how will you do it?" _she asked curiously.

_"I think I'll just let 'The Raging Demon' have some fun. " _he heard said demon chuckle menacingly in his mindscape. "Never the less lets watch how well Hina-chan progressed over the years" he said talking outwardly again.

"You sure do care about her alot Naru." she said with a warm smile. It was always known to her even though he had been through alot and closed off his heart to nearly everyone, he still had a soft spot for some others besides her.

"I do" he responded and turned his head back to Hinata sizing up to training dummy.

_'Time to show him how strong I became' _she thought to herself as she closed her eyes to focus on the task at hand.

Seconds later her eyes snapped open and with a burst of spped never before witnessed by her classmates she sent a barrage of kunai and shuriken at the training dummy, striking the heart area 7 times and hitting the kidneys, jugular vein, and larynx each three times a piece. The last four kunai hit non vital spots on the dummy which disappointed her a little but brightened up after she did the math in her head.

She turned towards her class and was greeted with a warm smile from Naruto, a thumbs up and smile from Yugito, an extremely impressed Iruka, and a bug eyed Mizuki, Sasuke, and the rest of his classmates.

"T-That was amazing Hinata" Iruka the first to speak after a couple moments of silence. He was astonished at how well she did in the exercise as she never showed that type of skill before in the previous excercises. He checked the accuracy of the projectiles and was proud of what the young Hyuuga had done. It was moments like these that made him proud to be a teacher.

"So far we have Hinata Hyuuga in the lead with 80 points as she has the highest score so far" he finished with pride in her voice.

"Thats because I havent went yet" said a certain Uchiha.

"You won't even pass 70" Naruto reponded in a calm manner.

"And this is coming from the dead-last with no skill? You'll be lucky to get 20." Sasuke replied with his words dripping with arrogance.

"Uchiha's right" Kiba added "You should of just dropped out ten years ago as you aren't even worthy of being a shinobi."

"And this is coming from a boy whose dog smells better than him." Naruto retorted.

"What was that?" Kiba growled and took a step closer. Naruto's chakra pattern changed in an instant and his cold mask slipped into place making him and Sasuke take an involuntary step back. The pressure made it hard for them to breath and for a moment they both were afraid of him.

"What seems to be the problem?" an older voiced said from the other side of the field that caught all the other classmates attention.

"Nothing at all Iruka-sensei. Kiba and Sasuke were just telling a bad joke. Its nothing to concern yourself with." Yugito said as she started to walk away from the two with Naruto following behind her.

* * *

Twenty Minutes Later

"Sasuke Uchiha your score is 67" Iruka said while looking over the vitals. Said boy scowled at the score and went over by a tree to brood even more than usual.

"Naruto Uzumaki"

Naruto just picked up one shuriken and go into the designated position.

"I think you'll need more then one shuriken dobe" Sasuke taunted.

Naruto turned, looked Sasuke in the eye and threw the shuriken and made a short sequence of one handed hand-signs.

**"Shadow Shuriken no Jutsu"** he whispered not breaking eye contact and the shuriken multiplied tenfold and riddled the entire training dummy with projectiles, not leaving a single marker uncovered.

"Show-off" joked Yugito as the others stood there dumbfounded.

Yugito took all her throwing object and just closed her eyes. With speed no one could follow she threw the all but one at once hiting all the fatal spots on the dummy.

"Oh and Inuzuka if you ever touch me again..." she trailed off as she threw the last kunai at the training dummy landing hilt deep into the groin which made the Inuzuka pale whiter than a ghost.

" W-Well I think we have our winners. Now who would you like to fight Naruto?" asked a very impressed Iruka.

"Kiba." he said with no hesitation.

"Tch I was waiting for you to grow a sack so I can humiliate you I front of Hinata. She doesn't need trash in her life." Kiba said with a feral grin showig off his canines hoping to intimidate the blonde. This was his chance to have Hinata and he wasn't going to pass it up.

"Yet you keep trying to persue her. If you ask me thats contradicting yourself." Naruto replied.

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked confused.

"Well you said she shouldn't be around trash, yet you smell like garbage truck juice." And with that most of the classmates were snickering with the exception of Choji cracking up holding his sides while almost choking on a chip.

Furious about that comment, Kiba snarled and attacked with a fist to the face. Naruto simply sidestepped it and the Inuzuka suddenly had a knee in the gut. Naruto then followed up with a knee to the face so the bend over Kiba stood straight once again and then jumped with a roundhouse kick hitting him in the face and sending Kiba crashing in the nearest tree while Naruto walked away from the scene.

Everyone was shocked by that display of power. For most of the bystanders it was only proof that Naruto was not the so called 'dead last' anymore.

Naruto took a seat on the ground next to Hinata, who was blushing deeply at how close he was to her and admiring how strong he had became over the years, but then she also heard the sounds of other girls talking about the boy and some were discussing ways to get him alone with them. She couldn't help but get angry at the girls for just _now_ seeing Naruto for the handsome boy he is.

She saw him first and waited a decade to have him, so if anyone would get the boy alone with them damnit it was going to be her and her alone. Subconsciously she slowly started to emit a small amount of killing intent once she saw a couple girls trying to get close to him, which made them all back away in fear. Unknown to her, her crush was watching the hole thing out the corner of his eye and mentally heard Kyuubi laughing hysterically.

_"What's so funny?"_

"Yeah I think its actually rather cute. Thats how I use to be around your father when he started having serious fangirl problems." Kushina commented.

**"Nothing is more funnier than a vixen running away banshees from her mate."** Akuma cackled.

_"Mate?"_

**"Oh don't even deny it we both know that you have feeling for the Hyuuga which I might add was always watching you when you were younger before you ever any knowledge of me or anything you know now."**

_"I wasn't going to deny it at all its just..."_

**"Kit I know remember I know every little thought that pops up in your mind...even the perverted ones" **he smiled lecherously that could make even the strongest pervert jealous.

* * *

Halfway across Lightning country, a white haired man sneezed, alerting the nude women he was peeking on near the river.

"Oh shit."

The man cried, as the women pounced on him, having dragged out of nowhere slim metal pipes and mallets, and the other three women not pounding the living daylights out of the pervert burned his "research material."

* * *

"Now Yugito who would you like to fight?"

"She will fight against me! " notified Sasuke looking at Yugito. "I will be your opponent".

Iruka raised an eyebrow and looked at Yugito asking her if this was alright. She nodded and walked on the field standing a few yards from the confident Sasuke.

"Go Sasuke-kun! You can beat her. Show that blond haired skank whose boss." cried the ever present Sakura.

"Hn. This won't take long take long. If your lucky I might let you help me revive my clan." the Uchiha said to his opponent as he got into a basic taijutsu stance.

Yugito's eyes slightly narrowed at the comment, but kept her emotionless gaze upon Sasuke and shifted her body into a stance that he nor the other spectators(except for Naruto) have ever seen before.

Her knees were slightly bent with her tight leg moved forward about a foot from its original position. Her posture was slightly hunched over while her elbows bent and her hands stayed in front in a continous grasping motion. **(AN: For all my Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eaters fans, its the stance that Snake assumes when he fights The Boss AKA "CQC)**

"Ready" Iruka said. "Begin!"

Sasuke gauged the stance and figured it was a made up stance so he just charged her figuring that he could finish her off in one blow.

Boy was he mistakened.

Before he could even retract his arm to swing, she thrusted her wrist into the Uchiha's throat, momentarily cutting off his ear supply, making him grab his throat in pain. Not skipping a beat she swept his feet and shifted her weight on top on his back while grabbing one of his arm and twisting it behind his back with his face now in the dirt. She got the desired results of hearing him scream out in pain from the arm lock.

"You lose Sasuke-_kun. _The more you try to struggle, the more pressure I'll put on your arm... unless I do this" she purred in his ear whille twisting his arm a little more and getting the desire results of him screaming louder in pain.

"HEY LET GO OF SASUKE-KUN NOW!" Sakura while all the fangirls were yelling things similar... Well all except for Ino who was completely in awe at how simple, yet accurate and fluid Yugito's movements were in terms of subduing her opponent. Sure she was holding down her crush, but curiosity of her fellow blond's out weighed some of her infatuation.

She glanced over at the other classmates to see a surprised Hinata, a slightly smirking Naruto while a black cat was curled up around his neck and small dark red fox sat on top of his, and it may have been a trick of the heat but she could of swore she saw them smirking, as if they were enjoying what they were watching. All the boys and teachers were bugged eyed and slack jawed at the spectacle of the infamous "Rookie of the Year" was getting his as handed to him.

By a chick no less.

Iruka decided it was time to call the match before she actually breaks his arm, which he personally thought the boy needed it done as in hopes of humbling him from the arrogance he feeds off of from some of the villagers.

That is if getting your ass whipped by a girl wasn't enough.

"I think thats enough for one day Neechan." he heard Naruto say in a bored tone.

"I'm surprised you had problems with this weakling. I barely broken a sweat" Yugito replied back before she jabbed her index and middle finger in a spot on his neck right above his collar bone, which got the immediate reaction of him going limp. All of the banshees gasped in shock and horror and ran to their crush while the other classmates where still in their stupor how he was disassembled without that much force. And before anything else was said the dismissal bell rung indicating that the day was over.

"W-Well I believe todays day is over so well pick up the rest of reviewing for the exam today" Iruka dismissed still a little stunned about all he has seen today. He looked at the retreating back of Naruto and couldn't help but smile at the once before knucklehead who he looked at like a little brother at times was back in his life. He felt destroyed when he thought said boy died all those years years ago but had to move on with his life. Now all of that has changed and so has the young Uzumaki.

_'Your legacy lives on Yondaime-sama'_ Iruka thought with pride as he feel he was looking at the birth of a legend.

* * *

Location: Hokage Tower Time: 6:45 p.m.

Sarutobi was looking at the Jounin who had qualified to become Jounin instructors. Iruka was also there as he was the head instructor for the graduating class. Everything was going smoothly until the two blond unknown Jinchuuriki's name's came up. It seems after the fight with Kiba and Sasuke nobody really wanted them on their team as they felt they were just fluke victories nothing real to celebrate about. The one who thought differently was Kakashi Hatake.

"I think that I should be given Naruto Uzumaki." He said.

"And why is that? You already have Sasuke Uchiha and he is the rookie of the year. You also have Sakura Haruno who had the highest grades in the class. Having Naruto on your team would make it completely underbalanced." another random Jounin explained. "The dead last ten years ago will still be the dead last today even if he is a demon" he finished smugly, making the worst mistake of his life.

Before he realized it he was trapped in the two highest killing intents he ever felt. One came from the purpled haired ANBU in the corner furious with the future bloodstain, first for considering the her little brother a demon and second for having the gaul for breaking the law before the Hokage.

The second one came from the now visible Kakashi now showing his visible Sharingan, his bloodlust was similar to the Yugao's, worse considering that all was aimed directed to him.

Before anyone could react Kakashi disappeared and all was heard was the sound of chirping birds. They all watched in horror as a lightning infused hand came out of the other Jounin's pelvis area(OUCH) effectively ending his ninja career.

And having children.

And peeing properly.

Kakashi pulled his hand out with a sicken slush as the other Jounin fell to the floor, too shocked to feel pain after the current went through his body.

"Now that I have tooken care of the trasg can we continue this meeting?" Kakashi said, all formed of his former lazy attitude gone.

Sarutobi just laughed as he saw another Anbu take the ex-Jounin away to the hospital as he knew that his labeedo was non existent now. However...

"Yes we should but I sorry Kakashi I will have to deny you that notion as the council will not approve it." he said slowly gauging the silver haired Jounin in front of him and could feel the sadness and rage radiating on him. He felt bad about doing it as ever since Naruto was born, he had sworn to protect him as in any manor. But the advisors mainly Danzo kept him away from the boy and even went to the extent of threatening execution if he were to approach the boy. But maybe he can work around it. "However..."

This caught the attention of every Jounin.

"From my gauging I believe that BOTH of the Uzumaki's are at least mid to high Jounin level in skill." He said with everyone laughing at that, thinking that Hokage was telling a joke only for the a voice to stop them.

"I'm afraid that Hokage-sama speaks the truth. The boy has done far more work in improving his skills in the last decade, and as for being on the very bottom of the Genin bracket your sadly mistaken." said a low voice.

Every one turn their heads to see an unknown man. He was wearing a standard Konoha Jounin shinobi uniform but what caught him was that he had a fox Anbu mask over his face.

"Tenzo?" Kakashi asked surprised but had a feeling where this was going. The Anbu officer walked up and stood next to him, removing his mask showing his brown hair and coal colored eyes.

"Looks like we'll be partners again sempai" He responded with a small smile, confusing all the jounin in the room.

"I would like to introduce everyone to the Uzumaki's new Jounin senseialong with another who I haven't decided who just yet. As of now they will be the only two Genin squad to ever from the Leaf." Hiruzen instructed.

"So your going to keep the siblings together" asked Kurenai Yuhi.

"Yes they have been training together for a long time and know each others strengths as well as weakness and it would be easier for them. That and the fact that Naruto has trust issues, though with the past incident that happened ten years ago it is a true miracle that he trusts anybody at all. Now does anyone have any questions?"

No one notioned one except for one.

"Hokage-sama if I may I would like to keep my ANBU identidy secret and use another name" Tenzo requested.

"Fair enough. As of now you will be known forth as Yamato Zaimoku for now on" the professor answered.

"Hmmm... I like it " he replied.

"Good this meeting has come to an end." Hiruzen said while watching all the Jounin leave...except for Kakashi.

"Kakashi I know you wanted to be his teacher so while not saying anything to the other Jounin I will be sending you on solo missions with Team 11 from time and time so you can form a bond with the boy. Also he will be joining you on your first C- rank mission as soon as you believe your ready... After all you are his godbrother."

Kakashi gave the old leader his famous 'crinkled eye' smile before he bowed and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

_'It seems things are going to get a little more interesting' _the old Kage mused. His thoughts were interupted when Yugao appeared out of nowhere kneeled down in front of her.

"Pardon my intrusion Hokage-sama but we have just found the body of the Chunin Academy instrutor named Mizuki. After further inspection of the corpse it appears that he had a genetic altering curse mark on one of his forearms.

* * *

**And thats all im going to say about that**

**(AN) Now this chapter took alot of time to write and once again i apoligize for not updating so soon but work has been handing me my ass and serving rape sauce on it. But anyways to explain a couple of things if you haven't figured out yet I have gave Kyuubi the same name as the character from Street Fighter and you will learn why later on in the story as well as what happened 10 years ago, how Naruto met Cloud, Aeris, and Yugito. Also you will find out how he became so powerful. I made the fights shorts due to the fact that they were at the academy and were not going to show their full strength which will be revealed later.**

**In the beginning of this fic Sasuke will still be the pompous ass we all know and hate who thinks since he is an Uchiha everyone should bow at his feet as most of the villagers do well in spoiling him. He wants Hinata for the simple facts that she doesn't fawn over him like all the other fangirls do and that he also feel that she love Naruto. I'm still debating if I want to keep him with this attitude or change him for the better later on.**

**Ino in this story is slowly losing interest in Sasuke and I'm trying to decide if I want to put her in the harem or Pair her off with another.**

**Thats all Im going to give you so until next time**

**Peace AND HAPPY NEW YEAR**


	5. Death, Love, and Fear

**This chapter will start off with explaining Mizuki's actual death then will go into more into the history between Hinata and Naruto before he left the village and why so looks so different. Also explaining tid bits of what happened to Naruto 5 years ago.**

**Also I want to make a quick change and apoligize but someone pointed out that Narutos age and it does make some sense so here are the ages of our Characters:**

**Rookie 9: 16**

**Naruto and Team Gai: 17**

**Yugito: 19**

**Cloud:26**

**Aeris:27**

**Kurenai, Anko, and Yamato: 24**

**Kakashi and Yugao: 28**

**Last but not least even I know its late but I want to say REST IN PEACE to Michael Jackson (1958 - 2009) and former WWE superstar and former intercontinental champion, Andrew "Test" Martin (1975 - 2009). Man I was a fan of "Test" and he will be truly missed.**

**(Sasuke enters)**

**Sasuke: What was so great about test. He wasn't an Uchiha.**

**Me: Well Lets find out shall we..."TSUKUYOMI"**

**(Tsukuyomi world)**

**Sasuke finds himself in a WWE ring standing across the ring from Anderw Martin AKA "Test". Magenkyo Sharingan appears out of thin air right behind Sasuke.**

**Me: For the next 72 Hours you will be "Test Kicked" by before you (points at Test who is smirking up a storm)**

**Sasuke: Yea like thats going to hu- (Was interrupted by a big ass boot to the face, Courtesy of Test)**

**Me: Test in you honor would you mind doing the disclaimer?**

**Test: Not a problem! The author of the story does not own, he is just a writer. (Kicks Sasuke in the face again)**

**Me: Only 71 hours, 59 minutes, and 59 seconds to go. Have fun Test. (Vanishes)**

**Test: Oh believe me I plan to. (Kicks Sasuke in the face again)**

_**(Previously)**_

_"Good this meeting has come to an end." Hiruzen said while watching all the Jounin leave...except for Kakashi._

_"Kakashi I know you wanted to be his teacher so while not saying anything to the other Jounin I will be sending you on solo missions with Team 11 from time and time so you can form a bond with the boy. Also he will be joining you on your first C- rank mission as soon as you believe your ready... After all you are his godbrother."_

_Kakashi gave the old leader his famous 'crinkled eye' smile before he bowed and disappearing in a puff of smoke._

_'It seems things are going to get a little more interesting' the old Kage mused. His thoughts were interupted when Yugao appeared out of nowhere kneeled down in front of her._

_"Pardon my intrusion Hokage-sama but we have just found the body of the Chunin Academy instrutor Mizuki. After further inspection of the corpse it appears that he had a genetic altering curse mark on one of his forearms._

* * *

Location: Unknown Time: Unknown

A sudden shift in movement suggested that Mizuki was awake; shuddering in not what could be presumed as fear, but icy conditions. Placing one hand onto the floor, the silver haired Chunin pushed his weight against it as to prop himself up. His surroundings were not to his recollection anything he had ever seen before.

True; his vision was still somewhat blurred, but the Acedemy Instructor knew that his own apartment would have been recognizable through even the tiniest of holes in the wall, for Mizuki's taste, though considered distasteful by some, had not tinted his vision. The walls of his apartment had been painted a sickly bright green. The walls in which he was enclosed around were most definitely not green, but more of the chilling stone variety.

_'How did I get here? I was just on my way to find some villagers to finish the Kyuubi brat off tonight. and now...'_

Rubbing his eyes eventually cleared the mist, and Mizuki saw with his un-tainted eyes the first of many disturbances to come; he had been trapped within the six walls surrounding, enclosed in… Fortunately, there was a light source, hanging above his head, being somewhat out of place, hang a bulb illuminating the tomb.

Pushing once more placed the Chunin on his feet, staring aimlessly into the bulb, wonderful not how he had got there, but how he could in fact escape! Slamming his fists against the walls obviously did nothing, screaming every drop of energy he had left out of his lungs had the same effect.

After an hour or two of depleting his energy by frantic movements and hysterical shouting, Mizuki finally admitted defeat, and slowly fell crying against one of the walls, slowly curling into a ball… Presumably the bulb had been deliberately made faulty, for it began to flicker like madness, driving Mizuki further into a state of lunacy.

Further Lunacy.

_Flick flick_

With every flick of the bulb, he grew more and more agitated, until all at once, his anger exploded! Grabbing the scorching hot bulb in his hand, the Academy instructor flung it against the wall, shattering the glass in a thousand different directions, and one piece had flown directly into his eye. Mizuki hadn't time to regret destroying his only light source or time to weep for his eye; leaving shards of glass on the floor and him being without footwear made it all the worse for him. For as soon as he had done this, a continuing shutter had replaced the flickering of the bulb, and suddenly, through a small hole in the wall he hadn't earlier notices, came a projected light.

Through the hole and onto the wall came this light, projecting a sequence of numbers counting in no particular order; 3, 1, 2, 0, (one assumes that this was merely a series of count down numbers to the presentation, but it bears little relevance to the story).

As the last of the numbers had faded, suddenly from the darkness appeared a blurred black and red figure. Whilst the camera adjusted itself, it was clear that the figure Mizuki was glaring at was in fact some sort of archaic fox dummy, the sort a ventriloquist would use to entertain his audience. There were two pair fire black wisker like markings on the cheeks on its face, and its eyes were not dissimilar from large blood red marbles with black slits for pupils. It was clothed in a fine tuxedo with a bright red bow tie. One wouldn't have imagined suits to be made to fit such a small stature of a man, or in this case Dummy.

With fear in his heart, Mizuki gathered his remaining strength, and peered fearfully into the projection from a distance… Suddenly the dummy turned and looked Mizuki in the eye (the Chunin could have moved without the Dummy following, this was clearly a recording). And for the first time in quite a while, he heard a voice other than his own:

"_**Mizuki, Mizuki... my my, haven't we been a naughty boy."**_Mizuki stared in utter confusion as the voice continued:

"_**I've been watching you for some time now Mizuki, and you haven't been living up to your promises as a dedicated leaf ninja? Having so called conspired against the 'demon' and carved the 'Heaven' Kanji in his back, hurting many people in the process. You thought of it as a sick joke to belittle him, saying to all your accomplices that he it would make him suffer more in hell with that marking many demons despise as I recalled you took absolute glee carving into the back of a 7 year old boy..."**_

Mizuki backed off with surprise, how did It know that about him? Sure he had been in the group that _killed _the demon, but how was It to know of that? It continued to speak:

"… _**Now Mizuki, I am not a person who would just pass judgment and sentence without giving you a chance to appeal for innocence first." **_Mizuki's attention had peaked.

"_**As you should now be aware, there are no doors or windows in this room, the only way out you will find will be directly under this projection. This patch of wall is not made of hard stone, but in fact a soft clay substitute, all you have to do is claw your way through to the other side where day light and freedom await you."**_ The dummy stopped talking, and faced the other direction, but the quickly jolted back to the camera to conclude the message with:

"_**Oh, and one thing Mizuki, that bulb you smashed, the glass has been laced with a deadly myasthma which quickly feeds on a substance which is now coursing through your veins and flesh, so if I were you, I'd tread carefully in the darkness, you wouldn't want to become infected now would you." **_The message had ended, and the light from the projector had faded. Mizuki recalled the shard of glass that had flung into his eye. The Chunin placed his hand on his face, and felt his flesh fall from his cheeks to the ground.

"DAMN YOU DEMON!"

* * *

Ten Minutes Before Hokage Meeting

Not a single dent had been made in the wall when the ANBU arrived at the scene. All that could be found was a reddish brown toffee like substance coated on a thin frame of a skeletal structure covered in clothing with a Konoha forehead protector and a Academy name badge reading: "Mizuki".

Surprisingly the only part of his body that wasn't affacted was his right forearm which contained a marking of some sort.

Also surprising that no one noticed the figure observing in the shadows before flickering out of existence.

* * *

Location: Hokage Monument Time: 7:30

Naruto and Yugito were on Hokage Mountain sitting on top of the Yondaime's head... or rather Naruto sat. Yugito was laying back with her legs crossed watching the sunset.

Kushina and Yoruichi went off with Kyuubi to do Kami knows what.

"So...What do you think now?" she asked in a bored manner.

"It was likely to happen. When I left, they thought I died and I don't think me coming back from the dead means they will change there opinion of me...if anything they will think it's just more proof to them that I am a demon."

"Well it doesn't matter because you have family this time and I would die before I let any of these arrogant bastards try hurt you again." Yugito declared with conviction.

"The same things goes for me Neechan. We-" he stopped when he felt a familiar chakra signature and a genuine smile formed across his face. He looked at his sister who was grinnning cheekily before getting up from her sitting position.

"Well its about time for this kitten to get a little work out so I'll see you at the apartment. And this time, try not to make such a racket" she said with a saucy grin before leaping off the mountain and sprinting across the rooftops.

Naruto shook hid head. She hangs with Yoruichi a little too much.

* * *

With the familiar chakra signature

She looked around with her Byakugan and saw him sitting on the stone head of the Yondaime. A place that she would sit down to think about her beloved for the past ten years and she slowly approached with an almost frozen heart, for she was looking at Naruto in the same spot he was in those years ago and she was loving and cherishing every single second of it. She kept getting closer and closer as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"_Oh Naruto-kun…after so long…..I can finally….be near you again"_ She thought to herself. When she first saw him the initial shock of seeing him brought up all the old feelings and insecurities she use to have for herself. She couldn't do nothing but be quiet and shy around him in front of people.

But now she couldn't care.

She got started when he disappeared from the spot, frantically looking for him hoping her heart wasn't playing tricks on her. She was about to go into a new world of depression until she heard a strong voice behind her.

"Words cannot describe how truly radiant you look Hinata Hyuga." the voice said as she whipped her head around so fast he sworn he heard something shift wrong. Her eyes widened as she stared into Naruto's blue eyes and there was an emotion that she could clearly see even without her Byakugan active.

Love.

They just stared at each other for what seemed like years, until Naruto opened his arms and Hinata started to cry harder and she launched forward and held onto him and cried into his chest. The minute she touched him she felt as if a piece of her heart who she thought moved on was back and then embraced him with even more passion. So much passion that his chakra engulfed them both them, causing Hinata to shudder at the sheer force and power he was radiating. It didn't scare her in fact it made her feel warm and happy.

In more ways then one.

They looked at each other dead in the eye and came together in a passionate kiss that made Naruto's chakra spike and sent a shockwave through the ground, forming a small crater and building to make a typhoon of red chakra around them. Hinata began to lick his lips at the same time he tried to lick hers as they both opened their mouths and began to taste each other and battle for dominance for the first time ever. Naruto's chakra began to swirl even more violently as the kiss grew more and more passionate. They both grabbed the other, Hinata grabbing his head, running her fingers through his hair and Naruto holding the small of her back, pulling each other hard making the kiss twice as passionate. Naruto began to leek out Kyuubi's chakra into his kiss making Hinata moan a little as it caused a sensation of pleasure to surge down her body. The bubble of swirling chakra suddenly exploded and chakra came over them like a wave of love and pleasure. Hinata and Naruto slowly pulled apart from each other. They both stared into the others eyes, Hinata getting lost in the dark blue oceans of the boy she loved and Naruto getting lost in the pools of lavender and beauty that made all the hell he been through with his training all worth it just to see it again.

You do not know how much i missed you my sunshine" He said in a low loving voice.

"I MISSED YOU TOO NARUTO-KUN"! She cried as she began to let a river of tears fall from her eyes. "I Love you so much….I never gave up hope that one day you would be back with me again….NEVER" She said as she was embraced in another kiss from Naruto that sent a sensation on pleasure down her whole body. Naruto pulled away and whipped away her tears.

To say Naruto was shocked was an understatement. Right now his brain was on a temporary shutdown.

_'D-Did she just say that that she l-loved me?'_

_**'It appears that the years have gave her the confidence she needed to tell him'**_ Kushina thought keeping herself hidden the entire time in a tree watching the entire scene.

Now she remembered correctly who the little girl was. She was Hitome Hyuga's little girl. The resemblance was almost scary at how she looked like her mother.

Naruto smiled and he whispered in her ear. "I told you I would be back remember?"

* * *

(Flashback/ ten years ago One hour before Naruto leaves)

Naruto was sitting on top of the Yondaime's head watching the place he called home.

Home? In reality, his home was a like a personal hell that haunted him for seven agonizing years from his so called _home._ His eyes held a hard edge as he remembered all those who had brought him misfortune in his life for no apparant reason. Being a Jinchuriki was all the reason they needed for them to truly break him.

Prejudice Fucks!

He now understood that Kyuubi was the one that caused them pain and suffering due to his attack, but instead of acknowledging him as the hero the the man who sealed him up would of wished, they look at him as if he was the demon himself. They would rather be blinded with hatred rather than see the truth.

Old man Sarutobi never seemed to help him with anything and everytime he would ask about his parents or even why he was hated he would either try to change the subject or say some crap like:

_"They just don't see you for the good boy you are. They'll get over it just give them some time."_

_"I'm sorry Naruto-kun I do not know who your parents were. I'f I do find out I will let you know."_

He let out a low sigh as he tried to cheer up a little bit, but couldn't shake his feeling.

His feelings of being alone and broken, like a imperfect sword that wasn't even finished.

He continued to brood until he heard a rustling in the bushes but didn't turn to acknowledge who it was, though she was quick to acknowledge him.

"S-Sorry Im l-late N-N-Naru-uto-kun" she stammered out in a rush as a light hue rose in her cheeks in embarrassment but he didn't move or even twitch to acknowledge her presence. She felt that he knew she was there and immediately came to the conclusion that he didn't want her there.

_'Of course not. I'm not his Sakura-chan' _she thought in sadness with a little bit of venom at the thought of the pink haired girl's name. Swallowing her shyness she decided that she would talk to him and make him tell her what he promised to tell her.

Slowly she began to walk over to the blond boy as if every step she took was the hardest thing for her in her life.

To sit next to her crush.

She was slightly startled when he got up slowly yet kept his back turned away from her. But what she heard next startled her to no end. As if the world was completely wrong as of then. Was Naruto...crying?

Instantly her shyness completely withered away and a feeling of protecting the blond was all that mattered.

Before Naruto could do anything else he saw a pair of arms wrap around his misdection. He promptly fell to the ground, a little from the surprise and a little from his emotional stress.

Hinata stared at the boy in her arms. It was strange being able to say that. It was true though she was holding him protectively in her arms and rocking him gently back and forth as he cried of all things. She had no idea what was wrong but it was obvious for at least this moment that he was either not able or not willing to tell her. She would wait at least for a few minutes to find out what was wrong. He would tell her when he was realized suddenly that she was not fainting, here she was holding her love in her arms, cradling him in his hour of need and she was not even the slightest bit embarrassed.

Oh she knew that if anybody were to walk up at this moment that she would probably turn the brightest color of red that anybody had ever seen in their lives and then promptly faint on the spot but for the time being, while they were alone she felt no such urges. Instead she felt overwhelmed with a deep sense of warmth that was leading her to be with Naruto. She wanted, no she needed to comfort him.

Perhaps now she would be able to tell him of her feelings, but not right this moment. He was in no shape to hear of her selfish wishes right now. For now she would just be here for him.

Naruto felt the arms around him, he could smell her scent in the air. She was so warm he realized, he wished he could just stay here in her arms forever. This was a feeling he was new to but found it addictive. Was this what he sacrificed by sheltering his feelings for her since they met. He had kept silent about the way he felt even though he could plainly see the way she felt about him even at such a young age.

Growing up in the streets with only his Neechan and Nii-san at times to check up on him, you become very observant of things.

He had rationalized it to himself by saying that his only purpose in life was to become strong and that he would only be putting her in harms way if they got together by the villagers. But that was not the truth.

He had been afraid.

Afraid of what would happen when he told her of his secret. And if they had gotten together he knew that he would have to tell her, their could be no secrets in a relationship like that. So he had ignored his feelings instead because it was easier, he had thought she would just move on and find somebody else...Kiba perhaps. But she had stayed true to him even without his acknowledgment. Perhaps she knew how he felt and thought that if she just waited he would come around, or perhaps she could just not bring herself to go after another boy. Whatever the case was she had devoted herself to her self for him, never faltering and always being their for him until the very end... But still what if she rejected him and hated him as well?

The tears came harder now as Naruto thought about the actual reality of the nicest girl he would ever know hating him. Hinata was still holding him close, rubbing his back and whisphering sweetly, calmly in his ear to relax him. They were soothing words, perhaps the words to a song, he really couldn't tell but they helped all the same. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

Hinata startled as she felt his arms wrap around her back and pull her close. And then she froze as she heard his words, his voice so full of sorrow and pain. She had never heard him like this before, it was like he had been totally and utterly beaten, all hope lost. He sounded almost defeated, but their was something else in his voice, ever so faintly, it was love and hope and determination all rolled into one. She would never forget this for the rest of her life. How she wished he would tell her what was wrong.

But instead all he said was "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me. Please don't hate me. I've done nothing wrong I swear." And after a few more moments he pulled himself from her arms and stood up.

Hinata looked into his eyes and she could automatically see the pain written in his now dull blue lifeless eyes. That broke her heart.

"Naruto-kun… Please, what's wrong. Talk to me, I want to help. I don't want to see you so hurt. Please." She started to cry softly as she finished. Naruto walked over to her and pulled her close again.

"Please don't cry Hinata. Dry those tears for me please." Naruto said. He turned around after whipping her tears away with his thumb and spoke once more in a soft and sad tone. "Hinata... I trust you more then any person I know, perhaps even more then Hokage-sama". He turned back around to face her but before he opened his mouth he was interrupted by his tenant.

**"Naruto to make things a little easier Im going to take control of your voice and transmit what needs to be said for her to understand. No offense but she is an intellegent woman and your vocabulary is a little of." **Akuma half joked to his jailor.

_"I'm not going to even respond to that but I don't want to lose her." he complained._

**"I'm sorry my boy if you feel that way but trust me on this ok"**

_(Sigh) Ok all I can do is hope for the best" _as he let Akuma take over his voice box. He turned to her ready to drop the "K" bomb by meaning Kyuubi.

**"Hinata there is so much I have to tell you, so much I have wanted to tell you but I was and am afraid of how you would receive me once you knew the real me. I suppose I had hoped I could avoid this day for as long as possible, possibly even forever and still enjoy a normal life but I realized some time ago that you had a right to know. I care for you to much to lie to you any further."**

Hinata looked into his eyes, they were so tired she realized, they were not the eyes of the overly energetic boy she knew and loved, these eyes seemed darker somehow. They seemed it be the eyes of somebody who had lost everything, somebody who had be totally defeated. She smiled lightly to show him that she understood. It hurt to see him so sad and she would do anything to help him, she would do anything for him. She would ease his pain.

He sighed loudly as he prepared to reveal his jailors biggest secret to his most important precious person.

"**Ok Hinata, First you have to keep what I am about to tell you to yourself. Not another soul can know what I am about to reveal until the time is right. Promise me that you will do that ok?" **Naruto/Akuma said to the short haired Hyuuga who quickly nodded with anticipation and determination in her eyes. **"Ok... Hinata do you know of the events that took place 7 years ago just outside of Konoha?"**

She stared at him surprised that he would ask such an obvious question. Every body that had ever lived in Konoha knew of the attack by the Nine Tailed demon fox Kyuubi no Yoko and the story of how the Yondaime had destroyed him in single battle at the cost of his own life.

"Of course I know the story Naruto-kun. Everybody from Konoha knows that the Nine Tailed Fox attacked Konoha a little over seven years ago and was killed by the Yondaime at the cost of his own life."

"**No Hinata, everybody knows of a _story_ about how the Kyuubi attacked Konoha and about how nothing could stop him, how he killed hundreds of Ninja until finally the Yondaime himself faced him in one on one combat and in the preceding battle was mortally wounded while killing the Kyuubi. But it's just that Hinata… A _story_." **Said Naruto/Akuma in a voice slowly filling with ire. **It's just something that the elders and council of the village made up on the eve after the battle to allow them all to ignore the true sacrifice that was made that night. They use that story to cover up the injustice of what happened that day and every day that has come since."**

"**You see Hinata the fourth never killed the Kyuubi and the Kyuubi never killed the Yondaime. Oh they both disappeared that night and they were both responsible for the others demise but neither actually killed the other." **Said Naruto/Akuma.

"**Hinata don't you think it's a little strange that even as powerful as the Yondaime was that he would be able to single handedly kill a creature that had slaughtered hundreds of other Ninja that would have been Jounin or better with little to know effort? Even as a Hokage it seems like an impossible feat don't you think?" **asked Naruto/Akuma looking at Hinata to gauge her response.

Hinata was blown away. How could he be saying this. How could he possibly say that the Yondaime had not killed the Kyuubi and that the village was lying the entire time. what possible reason could the village have to lie about such a thing. Hinata began to question him.

"Naruto-kun what are you talking about? How can you say such things-" But was cut off by Naruto as he continued.

"**Hinata the Yondaime realized before the battle even began that the Kyuubi could not be destroyed in the mortal sense. The only chance was to seal him inside somebody. But that created a problem in itself. The Kyuubi's was to powerful to seal in just anybody. The chakra system of a normal human being would not be able to contain the immense chakra reserves of the bijuu and so the only choice was to seal him inside the body of somebody young." **Naruto took a deep breath and continued.

_"Here goes nothing. Are you sure about this Akuma?"_ the blond questioned his tenant.

_**"No where to go but forward kit"**_

"**A child's chakra system is still developing throughout their childhood, into their late teens and early adulthood before it finally stabilizes. If the Kyuubi was sealed within the body of a child the bijuu's chakra would change the development of the host's chakra system and allow for the body to adapt to the huge chakra reserves. Over time the two would meld and the host would become the most powerful ninja alive and when he or she died so would the Kyuubi. It was the perfect solution or rather would have been had the village not ignored his final order."**

Hinata was slowly filling with fear and understanding. She had a deep sickening feeling that she knew where this story was going; things were slowly falling into place. Without realizing it she slowly took a step back. Naruto saw the look on Hinata's face change from worry, to confusion, and finally to fear. Then she took a step away from him. His heart sank to the deepest recesses of his body as he realized that he had lost her. She slowly understood what had happened and the first thoughts into her mind had filled her with fear. Tears filled his eyes and Akuma continued the transmittion dispite Naruto's feelings of loss and betrayal.

"**The Kyuubi was not a normal being thought and so a normal seal would not suffice. Only a very powerful seal would be able to pull the bijuu from its mortal body and seal its soul inside the body of another. And the only seal powerful enough to do so was the 'Reaper Death Seal'. But their was another problem. this seal was not meant to seal the spirt in a host. It was meant to swallow the spirit of both the sealer and the sealed into the abyss of hell where they would battle for all eternity. But that was not good enough. If the bijuu was sealed in such a fashion it was possible that he would simply consume all the souls of the humans and lesser creatures banished to their prison until he was strong enough to overwhelm the gatekeeper and break free into the world again only this time he would be far more powerful. No the only choice was to combine the seal with 3 others. And so the Yondaime used the 'Shiki Fuin' and combined it with two 'four symbol seals' and the 'eight trigrams sealing style' techniques".**

"**The idea being that together they would both seal the bijuu within the host and allow the bijuu's chakra to be leaked out into the host's chakra system to use as an effective weapon, making the host stronger, faster, and generally more powerful."**

Naruto/Akuma stopped for a minute. Hinata stood nearly five feet from him now where she had once stood less then two. He turned his eyes away from her unable to bare the look of horror on her face knowing full well that it was him she was so afraid of. He was completely destroyed inside pleading for Akuma to stop, but instead took over his physical body completely so he would not turn and run away.

Not too far away, Cloud and Aeris were watching out of sight of both the children. Aeris had had tears in her eyes as she was feeling Naruto's pain herself. She started to remember the time when her mother died on the steps of a train station in Sector 7. How she felt alone and betrayed that her mother left her by herself in the world.

Cloud had a saddened look on his face and right then and their he thought about all the people he had lost in his life. His mother, Nibelheim, Zack, Aeris...

As if she was reading his mind she grabbed his hand and gave him a light squeeze to calm his anxiety down. He gazed into her beautiful green eyes and instantly felt better and thought more logical about his situation. He had a feeling everything would turn out ok but he would have to wait and see what Naruto does.

He had started it now, he had to get it out in the open.

"**Late in the battle against the Kyuubi, the Yondaime arrived on the battlefield with, a single Anbu officer who was his wife, and a baby boy. It was this baby that he would seal the Nine Tails inside of. His final order to the villagers was that this child should not be looked at as monster but as a hero who had sacrificed so much to save his village, a village he did not even know yet. The Fourth prepared the ritual and sealed the Kyuubi inside the boy killing himself in the process. The rest of his ninja died protecting him during the ritual." **Naruto cried freely now remembering the vision he had seen that Akuma showed him.

"**In the end the villagers ignored the Yondaime's last order and threw the boy away as if he was nothing. But was worse then that they treated him as if he was a plague, as if he was the demon himself. Where he should have lived the life of a hero he was instead shunned and hated. The Third passed a law stating that none of the children would be allowed to know of this incident and instead would be told a _story_. He hoped that this ****would prevent the boy from being an outcast. But it didn't matter. The adults hated him and their hate soiled their children who began to hate the boy without even knowing why. And so the boy who would have been hero was instead and outcast ridiculed and ostracized by his own people. I was that boy Hinata, **I am the host of the Kyuubi no Yoko." Naruto finished regaining control.

Hinata stood frozen in place nearly ten feet from Naruto as he finished. She could not believe what she had heard. It all made sense now. The way the villagers had hated him for what appeared to be no reason at all, the way he always seemed to heal so quickly. How could they have done that to him, how could they have left him out in the cold, all alone to fend for himself. For the first time in her life she actually felt ashamed of her village, of her people. And then she realized what she was doing. She looked at Naruto seemingly just realizing the distance that had grown between them and what must have happened.

She stared into his eyes briefly before he turned away but it was long enough. She had seen the pain, the sadness, and the betrayal painted in his eyes as clear as day. She had betrayed his trust and friendship. She had sworn to herself that she would take away his pain and be there for him, giving him strength as he had given her all these years but instead she, like the rest of her village had done nothing but betray him.

She winced inwardly as she realized she had been calling it _her_ village, as if he was not part of it. She had never felt so ashamed in her life. She hated what the village had made her into and she hated them. She was filled with a rage that she had never experienced before and she felt an overwhelming sense of guilt for what she had done to Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun… I… I… I'm s-so sorry." She took a step forward towards him and then another. "P-please Naruto-kun I didn't mean it, I was just surprised, please forgive me. I'm sor-" Hinata stopped as Naruto turned away from her and began to walk away.

She felt her heart shatter.

"Hinata-san, you don't have to apologize because there's nothing to apologize for. I knew this would happen, though I hoped it didn't and I do not blame you for it. You don't have to say anything. I'll be gone for sometime and when I leave I want you to leave any obligations you think you have to me here. I promise I will leave you alone from this moment forward and we will never have to speak to each other again." And with that Naruto walked towards the the pathway down the mountain.

Hinata watched as the only other person besides her mother who had ever believed in her turned his back and walked away.

"NARUTO-KUN!" she cried out as she fell to the ground crying. "Please don't leave me. I know I hurt you, I didn't mean to, I was scared and my body acted without me, I beg you, please don't ignore me. You were the only one who ever believed in me, you were the only one who ever cared for me. Please let me care for you, let me stay with you."

Naruto turned towards Hinata, surprise clearly written on his face. Did she really still care for him after all she had found out? Hinata ran to Naruto and threw her arms around his neck sobbing uncontrollably into his chest. Naruto could feel the heat of her tears soaking into his shirt. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, whispering sweet nothings in her ear as to calm her down. This was more then he could have hoped for, she had taken everything he had said, learned the needed truth about Akuma and just brushed it all aside, it meant nothing to her and that she still cared for him. Though he needed to tell her everything and hoped for the best.

"Hina-chan" he said softly to get the indigo haired beauty in his arms attention.

"I'm sorry I hurt you Hinata, I should have known you would still be there for me despite my secret. I'm sorry I doubted your loyalty and I ask for your forgiveness. Hinata looked up at his face and smiled.

"Theirs nothing to forgive Naruto-kun". Said Hinata and laid her head back down on his chest. Naruto looked at her face and felt sorry for what he had to do, she looked so peaceful now that it was all over but he would have to take that from her, he still had to tell her about him leaving to train so he can can become stronger and prepare for the future.

"Hinata, theirs more that I must tell you. I need you to be strong now, OK?" he said while she looked up and gave him a puzzled look.

"In about three hours... I'm going to leave this village."

"L-Leave? W-why? she said starting to tear up. Noticing what she thought he meant he stated quickly.

"No NO, not leave forever. I mean I'm going to train but I'll be back though" he said reassuring the lavender eyed girl in front of him. She was one of his precious people and he didn't want to mess that up.

"How long?" she asked in a saddened voice. It was evident that what he would say next would be gut wrenching for both of them but he knew in order for him to get stronger, he had to leave with Cloud.

"I...I don't know. A few years at least" he answered.

"Then make me a promise."

"Anything."

'_If I don't do this now, I will regret it forever until he returns,'_ thought Hinata as she began calling for all the internal strength she had to her heart to overpower her shyness.

"Promise me that you will come back...to me" she said mumbling the last part blushing up a storm hoping he didn't hear it.

But he did.

"You only see me for who I am and also you are precious to me Hinata-chan. I promise that I will come back stronger so I can protect you and my precious people for that is my nindo."

'_If Naruto falls in love with that girl and they settle down he is going to be in for the ride of his life with her on their honeymoon.' _Aeris thought with a mischievious grin on her face as she watched unknown to the two kids.

Cloud glanced at her and rolled his eyes. Knowing her, he just prayed for the younger blond when this was over. And _prayed_ that she doesn't try her hand at being a matchmaker.

He blushed and started grinning like an idiot when he thought of the night when Tifa and Aeris decided to share him.

On second thought...

* * *

(Flashback end)

Naruto smilled at the memory that had been part of his drive over the countless. He went through hell and back (AN:literally... you'll find out later) just so he could become strong. So he could become powerful. So he could protect those who were still precious to him. His gaze shifted downward to the Hyuuga in his arms.

So he could protect Hinata. The woman who declared her love for him!

"Hina-chan, give me a time and I will learn to love you-" Naruto stopped suddenly, his face turning hard, One hand pushing her back behind him, the other sayed by his side in a continous grasping motion as it started to glow blue.

"Naruto…" Hinata asked suddenly very concerned. Suddenly four Anbu appeared out of the shadows of the forest and approached cautiously. They knew she realized with a start and they were afraid of him. They knew what he was capable of, they knew he had caused the crater, and they were ready to kill him if needed to.

That thought angered her.

She moved forward and wrapped her arms around his back. The Anbu stiffened at the obvious sign of affection.

"Hinata Hyuga, step away from him and come over here now. We have orders to take you into our protection and…_ escort_ Naruto Uzumaki to the Hokage." an Anbu with a painting of a frog on his mask who she presumed was the leader of the squad.

Hinata scowled at the men before her. They had clearly hesitated when choosing their words for what they were doing with Naruto.

Taking into custody was more like it.

"For what reason may I ask is the problem? If its not a good one he will not be leaving as I haven't seen him in years and would like to be alone with him."

The Anbu did not look pleased at her choice and one of them boldly enough began to walk flank Naruto and approach Hinata from the side. Naruto stared at the man with cold blue eyes. Eyes that made him almost piss himself.

"Don't you _dare_ touch her... or _else_." And with that he flashed his eyes at the man which had briefly turned red before returning to normal. The Anbu got the message and quickly backed away.

Naruto looked over his shoulder, he knew the old man would not harm him, it was more likely that he had been told about the surge of energy, or the council could have petitioned the the demon was beginning to awaken inside him. If he had truly thought it was released he would have sent every ninja he had, not just four Anbu.

"Hinata it's ok. Trust in me now and go with them. I will be fine. The old man only wants to talk. Try not to anger your family, they will not be pleased that you have befriended me." he said in a calm manner.

Reluctantly she let go of him as he walked towards the four Anbu who started to get even more nervous.

"Shall we go or would you like to shackle me as well." he said to the leader and was satisfied when when he saw the slightest flinch.

He felt his tenant's prescence so he know the deed was done.

_"So how was it?"_

_**"**_**Lets just say that ningen is going to need a new assistant"** Akuma said with a low chuckle.

**"Sochi I'm not too far away. Be careful because there are at least 40 more Anbu in a quarter mile radius and I already let your sister know so she is not to far away as well. From what i can see there all ROOT" **Kushina stated which put Naruto a little further on edge.

It seems Danzo is starting to get a little nervous.

Tch. Let him come.

Hinata stood there, stunned and saddened. He was being taken away, they had just confessed there love for each other and now she was being taken away, back to her family who would no doubt forbid her from seeing him again, her father knew of his secret of course, he would be furious with her. Who knew what would happen now? They left the clearing in opposite directions, him heading for the Hokage tower, and her heading for the Hyuuga complex. She wondered if she would ever be able to talk to him again.

* * *

**AN: Most of this chapter was dedicated to all the NaruHina fans basically explaining how they fell in love. Even if they are still young I think ten years thinking about a significant other would possibly bloom into love. The next chapter will introduce finishing up the Academy and showing off some of the siblings (Naruto and Yugito) moves. Also Cloud will make a appearance showing off his skills in the next couple of chapters. But you will have to wait to learn how Yugito is his sister and how Cloud is his cousin. And the polls are now in... SAKURA AND SASUKE BASHING...but not through the whole story as I have many plans. Any sugesstions Im all ears.**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS PEOPLE I NEED REVIEWS IT HELPS ME UPDATE FASTER**

**Until next time**

**PEACE**


	6. Crazy Exam and Birth of a Tigress

**To explain this chapter this is all after that NaruHina moment. The exact same night.**

**SO**

**Enjoy**

**This chapter is dedicated to my boy VFSNAKE  
**

* * *

(Previously)

_Naruto smilled at the memory that had been part of his drive over the countless. He went through hell and back (AN:literally... you'll find out later) just so he could become strong. So he could become powerful. So he could protect those who were still precious to him. His gaze shifted downward to the Hyuuga in his arms._

_So he could protect Hinata. The woman who declared her love for him!_

_"Hina-chan, give me the time and I will learn to love you-" Naruto stopped suddenly, his face turning hard, One hand pushing her back behind him, the other sayed by his side in a continous grasping motion as it started to glow blue._

_"Naruto…" Hinata asked suddenly very concerned. Suddenly Four Anbu appeared out of the shadows of the forest and approached cautiously. They knew she realized with a start and they were afraid of him. They knew what he was capable of, they knew he had caused the crater, and they were ready to kill him if needed to. That thought angered her._

_She moved forward and wrapped her arms around his back. The Anbu stiffened at the obvious sign of affection._

_"Hinata Hyuga, step away from him and come over here now. We have orders to take you into our protection and… escort Naruto Uzumaki to the Hokage." an Anbu with a painting of a frog on his mask who she presumed was the leader of the squad._

_Hinata scowled at the men before her. They had clearly hesitated when choosing their words for what they were doing with Naruto. Taking into custody was more like it._

_"For what reason may I ask is the problem? If its not a good one he will not be leaving as I haven't seen him in years and would like to be alone with him."_

_The Anbu did not look pleased at her choice and one of them boldly enough began to walk flank Naruto and approach Hinata from the side. Naruto stared at the man with cold blue eyes. Eyes that made him almost piss himself._

_"Don't you dare touch her... or else." And with that he flashed his eyes at the man which had briefly turned red before returning to normal. The Anbu got the message and quickly backed away._

_Naruto looked over his shoulder, he knew the old man would not harm him, it was more likely that he had been told about the surge of energy, or the coucil could have petitioned the the demon was beginning to awaken inside him. If he had truly thought it was released he would have sent every ninja he had, not just four Anbu._

_"Hinata it's ok. Trust in me now and go with them. I will be fine. The old man only wants to talk. Try not to anger your family, they will not be pleased that you have befriended me." he said in a calm manner._

_Reluctantly she let go of him as he walked towards the four Anbu who started to get even more nervous._

_"Shall we go or would you like to shackle me as well." he said to the leader and was satisfied when when he saw the slightest flinch._

_He felt his tenant's prescence so he know the deed was done._

_"So how was it?"_

_**"****Lets just say that Iruka is going to need a new assistant"** Akuma said with a low chuckle._

_**"Sochi I'm not too far away. Be careful because there are at least 40 more in a quarter mile radius and I already let your sister know so she is not to far away as well. From what i can see there all ROOT" **Kushina stated which put Naruto a little further on edge._

_It seems Danzo is starting to get a little nervous._

_Tch. Let him come._

_Hinata stood there, stunned and saddened. He was being taken away, they had just confessed there love for each other and now she was being taken away, back to her family who would no doubt forbid her from seeing him again, her father knew of his secret of course, he would be furious with her. Who knew what would happen now? They left the clearing in opposite directions, him heading for the Hokage tower, and her heading for the Hyuuga complex. She wondered if she would ever be able to talk to him again._

* * *

Naruto walked calmly with the four Anbu back towards town and ultimately to the Hokage tower where he would meet the Old man himself and he was sure that the old man was being harassed by the council to see to his execution.

Not even two days have passed and they already want him dead... Oh well.

He looked at the Anbu and chuckled inwardly.

_"Can you believe these guys. They are practically shitiing themselves right now hoping i don't kill them. I don't blame them."_ Naruto said to Gouki.

**"Their just being smart that's all. They know of the power I hold and they fear it. That is the respect that I earned from your people, and those even back in my time. Being feared is almost intoxicating to me" **Gouki sneered.

Naruto cut off his conversation with his tenant as they reached the front gates to the Hokage tower. It was time to face the firing squad and he was sure this was going to be an interesting spectacal. The guards at the door moved aside to let them in and the five entered. Naruto changed his mind as they entered the lobby of the tower. Perhaps the Old man was not so sure of Naruto's state of mind after all either.

In front of him stood nearly three dozen Anbu all dressed in battle gear as if they were expecting to go to battle.

Naruto chuckled and the Anbu all stared at him. "Wow you guys are really on edge aren't you. Do I scare you so much that you have to come with such numbers. Don't you think that if I intended to do anything I would have done it out there. What a joke you all are." he said in a eerily calm manner that made all of them feel unconfortable. And with that he headed for the stairs, also taking notice that Yugao and Tenzo were not present among the Anbu.

Good if he did have to kill them all, he wouldn't dare hurt his sister and the friend.

The Anbu broke into 4 groups and surrounded him, leading him up to the Hokage's office. The Anbu at the front of the pack stepped away from the group and entered the office. Moments later the he was ushered into the room with 3 other guards and the doors closed behind them. The others would wait outside in-case they were needed. He supposed that was something. It could have been worse. They could have all come in.

Naruto took immediate notice that the Old Man was not the only other person in his room besides himself and the Anbu guards. He also took note that that the Elder Advisers were there as well as Inoichi Yamanaka. He narrowed his eyes slightly at the last person who he took notice of which the person returned a glare at him.

She had long brown hair that was tied in a tight ponytail with a few loose strands over her face and had the traditional fang-like tattoos of the Inuzuka clan on both of her cheeks, in addition to a tattoo on her upper right arm that resembles a flower (perhaps a pun on her name). Her Chunin attire consisted of just a slightly zipped down vest showing a small bit of cleavage with black shorts and standard shinobi sandals.

Her name was Hana Inuzuka, heiress to the Inuzuka Clan.

He remembered when he was five years old that person use to be so kind to him and always gave him candy and hung around while he played with other children. Things started to turn for the worse when the villagers and some of her fellow clansmen found out they were associating and polluted her mind and made her believe he was the Kyuubi reincarnated.

It went as bad as her sicking her dogs on him while her father watched and laughed. He was brought out of his musing when he heard the Anbu captain talking to the Hokage.

"The _boy_ was found on top of the Hokage Monument Sir. He was found in the presence of Hinata Hyuga who seemed to be uninjured. When we attempted to extract the Hyuuga heiress the boy threatened one of my men. We were eventually able to secure the heiress and she was returned to the Hyuga complex albeit reluctantly. She did not seem to want to leave his side."

"The_ boy_ has a name Taicho and you would do well to remember your manners in my presence, You may leave." Said Sarutobi.

The Anbu Captain looked irritated. "With all due respect sir that _thing_ threatened one of my men. It's obvious that the Demon is escaping its prison, which we should dispose of him now before he is able to break free. You did not see the size of the crater at the site where we found him. It was easily 100 feet in diameter. The Demon is escaping we must act NOW." Said the Capitan in a demanding tone, making Naruto inwardly chuckle.

_'You have no control over your own soldiers. Pitiful old man let me help you. Call this a freebie... **Manipulate**'_ thought Naruto then mentally commanded, eyes tinted green for a split second, not seen by anyone.

Not for some entertainment.

The Thirds eyes were like flames for some reason when he turned on the Anbu Commander. "Who do you think you are talking to Soutaicho or should I say FukuTaicho. I am the Hokage of this village and I decide when and if we need to do anything to Naruto. Now you are Dismissed and take your men with you. I do not want you in my sight." Said Sarutobi feeling a fire he hasn't felt in decades.

One of the Anbu members stepped forward. "But sir, the council instructed us to guard the boy and you. We are not to leave his side." he finished earning a hardened gaze from the old Hokage. He turned his gaze over to Danzo who simply shrugged his shoulder.

"We suggested this for our safety so that the de... Uzumaki child does not overstep his boundaries" he said while catching his slip up not wanting to go through what happened at the last council meeting again.

Sarutobi had had enough of this. He turned back towards the Anbu and slammed his hand down on the desk to emphasis his point. "And I have told you to wait outside. Let us not forget who you answer to. Now leave or I shall strip you all of your ranks and send you back to the academy... And tell Yugao Uzuki that she has my blessing as the New Anbu Soutaicho " The Anbu hesitated for a moment, then turned and left, closing the door behind them.

Naruto smirked inwardly as he let his influence go.

Sarutobi turned to Naruto, his face softer then it had been a moment ago, he seemed almost sad. "I assume you know why you are here Naruto. Is It true that you threatened one of his men." Naruto stepped forward and looked him straight in the eyes when he spoke.

"Yes I know why I am here and yes it is true I gave one of his men a scare. I simply looked at him and he practically had a heart attack. I did not raise a finger towards them and Hinata Hyuga had expressed her wishes and they tried to forcibly remove her as if I was some type of danger to her. She was obviously afraid for my safety and they intended to restrain her. I simply let them know I would not tolerate them laying a finger on her" he said with a straight face.

Sarutobi's eyes widened in surprise for a moment and then set again. Naruto caught the look, he knew the man had been surprised at Hinata's reaction and his level of his intellect. But before he pondered that he need to know something.

"Can I ask why are they here... especially her" he asked pointing to Hana who growled at him.

"Well...

* * *

(Flashback/30 Minutes Earlier)

The Hokage was having another stress filled day when he didn't need it on his old seventy year old should be retired, but forced back in heart.

"How is it that you can see Naruto as a threat just for sticking up for himself?" said Sarutobi as he hated meetings like this.

"The fact the boy has never done anything like this before much less the fact that he was allowed to defend himself proves it. He should be beaten on constantly so the fox knows its place inside of its new body and that if it will be assaulted at any moments notice," said Koharu who hated the fox and the boy it inhabited.

Danzo and Homura remained silent.

"It is that kind of talk that makes us worse then those we preach about fighting against that are enemies of our Daimyo. You want us to become hypocrites?" said the Third Hokage trying to undermine this Elder's reasoning.

"Its better then being a type of village that houses a Nine Tailed Demon Fox. The very same Demon Fox that killed your successor no less Lord Hokage. I'm surprised that you didn't try to kill the boy yourself though I suppose being as old as you are has made you soft and a sympathizer of the demon all because he has the body of a twelve year old no less," said the Homura trying to remove favor from the Hokage.

"Be as it may Naruto will be a Shinobi of the Leaf whether the council likes it or not and they cannot remove him from being a ninja. To do so you must have an authentic reason that is a legitimate one and not because he has the demon locked inside of him. He is not the demon himself despite what you may think Homura," said Sarutobi knowing the council would need to have a reason other then Kyuubi being in him.

"I'm well aware of what it is you and I are thinking Hokage-sama, which is why he is having Inoichi Yamanaka take a look inside his head today when the Anbu retrieve him to see if he is an unstable demon or not. If Naruto IS unstable not only will we have the authority to remove him from ever being a Genin, but we will be allowed to have the boy killed by public execution as an order of the council to protect the village from whatever harm he may ensue upon the public," said Danzo as he got full agreement from the other Elders.

"And what should happen should he pass with flying colors Danzo? What if he is as stable as I claim he is? Tell me what you plan to do then?" said Sarutobi fully knowing that if this little stunt of an examination didn't bare any fruit then Danzo would have a lot of hot shit to eat for criticizing the Hokage of Konoha.

"I will deal with that when the unlikely chance of that happens to me and the other Elders here, but I can assure you it won't," said Danzo inwardly smiling as he was going to be rid of the Namikaze and once and for all, he will have his weapon.

* * *

(Flashback end)

"Let's get this over with. I have things to do other then be around here filled with hatred filled idiots who can't tell their own head from their ass," said Naruto earning a snarl from Hana, a small smirk from Inoichi, and glares from the other Elder's in the room.

"Why you little...," Koharu seeth ready to take out a kunai and kill the boy herself, but was stopped by a daring look by Hiruzen who would be damned if the boy would be attack by as what Aeris called her 'a tree humping bitch'.

"ENOUGH! We'll start with the physical in the room I have prepared down the hall. ONLY Hana Inuzuka and Naruto Uzumaki may enter as I want no outside party involved with this examination to possibly contaminate it," said Sarutobi as he did this to make sure that there was no foul play involved from the Elders.

"Can someone explain to me why a vet has to look at me when it should be a full fledged doctor that actually KNOWS what he or she is doing," said Naruto as the situation didn't make sense.

"Hana Inuzuka is a skilled veterinarian boy, who has dealt with animals as well as certain other animal related incidents that involve humans and since she can examine your body for irregularities with her dog like senses that would make you seem...unnatural," said Homaru sneering at the boy only to be quieted by Naruto's piercing glare that had made the old man very fearful of the boy.

"Fine. But I'm not stripping ass naked for some bitch hound like her (Hana growls). She wants to examine my body she has to deal with my boxers or else I walk. I draw the line at female perverts," said Naruto as he would never forgive the woman for sending her dogs on him while the said woman now snarled at him for his remarks at her being a pervert and a bitch hound.

"Like I care to see what's down their kid. You are probably under developed anyway in that region," said Hana smirking at questioning his manhood only to lose her smile when Naruto unleashed killer intent at her that made her quiver in fear of him as it was so high and had never felt anything like it before.

"Keep talking like that I'll make sure you can never bare children in your lifetime," said Naruto, wanting to pull out his sword but Akuma in his head told him to calm down as they needed to make sure that no...unnecessary blood was spilled in this physical examination.

"Both of you stop it! Naruto I'll expect no blood shed from you OR from your examiner and any blood spilled will be dealt with strict punishment," said the Hokage as he was not having any conflict happen so late at night in his office.

"Agreed. Let's get this over with, but know this...she so much as looks at me funny I'll chop up her body, burn it, place her ashes in an urn, and deliver the urn PERSONALLY to her mother's doorstep," said Naruto heading to the indicated room with a now very reluctant Hana Inuzuka behind him with worried looking Elders as they had never seen or heard of the boy being this cold and vicious before till recently and started wondering if they could take him should he become violent.

They concluded that they couldn't and now prayed to themselves that he wouldn't be or they would be royally screwed.

* * *

Naruto entered the room first looking around not trusting either the Elder adults or his so called examiner to do things by the book. It was simple as well as nice as rooms went as it had a chair, a table in front of it, and a wooden clipboard on the table to write down anything considered information during the examination. After looking around he walked forward into the room more followed by Hana who looked at him with disgust that someone like him could be a ninja.

She had been told by many of her clansmen about the Kyuubi being in the boy saying the clan's safety as well as interests was higher then the Hokage's law. The technicality allowed her to be told as long as when they broke the Third's Law it stayed within the clan home. That and among its fellow dog clan members that is as that was the only loop hole they could think of.

She asked her mother about it, her mother was completely disappointed that she would think such a thing about the boy and told her she would discipline those who she said _'poisoned her mind'._

Alot of clansmen went to the hospital that day.

No one had yet to tell Kiba about the situation with Naruto, but they did not as Kiba had a tendency to blab just about everything he was told sooner or later without thinking about the consequences.

'_We'll just see how much of the demon fox you really are boy_,' thought Hana as she shut the door behind and then locking it as so no one would disrupt the examination proceedings.

"Take off all of your clothes except for your boxers" she said though she didn't really have to as Naruto was already doing it before she said anything.

"I don't suppose that's a problem. Do you know a good tailor here in the village that does good work customizing clothes?" the Namikaze said as he had removed his shirt, and his arm bracers placing it on the table with his back still to her.

Hana for a brief moment did not speak at all as she was shocked to see the scars all across his back.

Fades slash marks, burn marks, and stab wounds were stamped on his back like he spent a few months with Ibiki Morino. But what made her recoil and also made her sad was the sight of teeth marks in his back just below his back shoulder blade.

The the biggest one was what looked to be a large burn mark that seemed to of covered his entire back with a large Kanji for "Murderer" on top of a small kanji that said "heaven

_'Why hasn't his wounds healed if he is the Kyuubi'_ she thought to herself. Why was it there? She heard that all his wounds and scars would heal up so why would that still be there?

"I-I wouldn't know of any place in particular as its common knowledge that your not exactly welcome in most places," said Hana stirring away from the Kyuubi, but leaving it to interpretation as she was sure that Naruto didn't know about the Fox.

"If you're implying about Kyuubi then I already know about him so do you so don't have to try to hide it from me," said Naruto removing the remains of his dark blue uniform placing it with the other two items while exposing the upper part of himself to Hana and the muscled body he possessed at his age.

Hana was glad she was behind Naruto at the moment as her face was now heated heavily with a blush at seeing such a physic in front of her._ 'Okay maybe he's more developed then I gave him credit for,' _thought Hana as she couldn't help, but look at his butt before snapping out of her stupor no matter how blissful it was.

"I don't have all day," Naruto stated calmly as he had sensed she was eye groping him much to her delight and his annoyance.

_"I noticed that her eyes shimmered a little when I did a Scan on her. She is already being influenced but it is the strong will on the victim that controls if it last hor a long time. I'm going to guess that she blames me for killing that bastard father of hers and somesone seemed to capitalized on that"_ Naruto mentally spoke to whoever at the time was listening.

_**"Then I know the perfect way to get back at her. Its not violent and she doesn't die"**_ Kushina responded with a small giggle.

Naruto froze. He knew when his mom wanted payback, she could be at ruthless and unforgiving as himself.

Correction. More ruthless and unforgiving as himself.

Well he had to of inherited from someone.

Hana had now come back to reality as she walked up to where Naruto now stood as she grabbed the clipboard from the table before writing some things down on it. "Turn all the way to face me please," said Hana trying to sound professional though another part of her was trying to come out all the same that was by far not.

Naruto did as instructed facing and she nearly gasped because of it as she saw young boy or rather MAN in her mind with deep whisker marks on each side of his cheeks. The boy was built in the front as well as the back if not more as he was sculpted to the equivalent of a War god. His eyes were blue which seemed to flicker green for a split second (Must of been her imagination) wit a slit in the pupil that held a power in them that was like lightning in them nearly frying all of her common sense then and there.

"As you can plainly see I have nothing to hide," said Naruto calmly as he notice the woman seemed to be in her own little world.

Well at least he can get a little something out of this.

Hana once more snapped out of her eye groping/examination before she went to looking at his gloved hand.

"What's this?" she said sounding more and more professional as human curiosity was a strong antidote to her dog like emotions.

"Something I got while I was with my father some time ago." he told her as it was the actual truth. But thats another story for another time.

Hana was skeptical of the response as he looked down at his hand more closely as they seemed to be containing something rather then storing. However, from the way it was working according to her dog like senses it was hard to tell whether or not what the boy said was true or false. She decided that she would go back to it later knowing she had time to do so as there was no rush for her to look into it now. She wrote more information down before putting the clipboard down and took out a tape measure as she needed to record his bodies height, width, etc.

'_Don't think dirty thoughts! He's 17 years old he's too young for you! That's it keep thinking that and...oh my!'_ thought Hana as her fingers touch his left muscled leg while measuring him making her blush at the slight contact as she felt something that she was certain not his sword making her regret saying anything earlier to him all together.

_'OH MY GOD HE'S HUGE!'_ she thought keeping her face neutral but on the inside she was thinking of how many things she could do to him right then and there. She scolded herself as she continued the examination.

'_I smell honey'_ thought Naruto who gave a small smile as he let his aura and the phermones flow out of his body enough to drive her crazy enough to jump him while putting up a privacy seal.

(Warning: Lemon)

Lets not the old people hear.

Suddenly it was as if Hana couldn't think, she couldn't breathe, her arousal just skyrocketted at just the sit of this ALPHA. She needed him and she needed him now.

'_WHA-WHAAAT! I can't do that I'm still a virgin' _she tried to rationalize with herself.

_'__yeah so what better way to lose it then to a totally hunk of a man who most likely has lots and lots of experience in having sex'_ her inner pervert decided to make an appearance.

'_I'm not s-sure'_

'G_et off your ass and FUCK HIM GIRL!'_

Hana nodded slowly to herself, she stood and walked over to him she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned against his broad back. She let her instincts and desires take control as she licked his ear and whispered "I'm sorry for ever calling you a demon...please free me".

Naruto grinned to himself as the girl propositioned him eagerly, he turned slightly and grinned at her.

**"Dispel"**

The next thing Hana knew she was completely naked and being lowered to the floor by an equally as naked blond. Her eyes closed and she moaned loudly as he suckled on her neck leaving a red shiny love bite behind, he chuckled to himself at her little moans and sighs as he kissed his way down to her breasts. She gasped and clutched at his head as he sucked her nipple into his mouth, her moans began to echo around the office as she fisted her hands in his hair. Moments later he put a hand on her other breast and began to squeeze it and play with the nipple, this earned further moans when next slipped his spare hand down between her legs and in-between her folds noticing how wet she was before he found her clit and began to play with it.

Hana moaned loudly as Naruto made her feel incredible, this was nothing compared to her own hands not even that one time she had lesbian sex with her best friend Kurenai measured up to this. She groaned slightly as his mouth left her breasts, she then realized for a split second she started to the jitters "wa-wait please?"

"Whats wrong?"

"Its my first time"

"Don't worry I'll be gentle"

"Please do"

Naruto smirked slightly as he got back to work and eventually reached her womanhood, he smiled as he parted her lips slightly before he dived in with his tongue.

Hana cried out at the sudden intrusion but soon began to call out Naruto's name and buck into his face as he licked her inside walls. She began to twitch as an incredible amount of pressure had built up in her stomach.

"OOOOOOH GOD"

Naruto opened his mouth wide and swallowed as much as he could; he smiled as he looked up at Hana's stunned and flushed face.

"You taste good"

If she hadn't already been red faced she would have become at that statement, she muttered incoherent gibberish for a few seconds as she came down from her high.

Naruto chuckled as Hana slowly brought her eyes back into focus and stared at him in wonder "What's wrong?"

"That was incrediable"

"Yeah however there is a problem"

"Wh-what?"

"If I continue I will ruin you sex life as you will most likely never have it as good as I can do, it sounds arrogant and makes me look like an asshole I know but its happened before".

Hana frowned and came to a decision.

"Who the fuck cares?"

Naruto smirked and moved up her body giving her a passionate kiss as he lined up with her. He looked in her eyes and she gave him a nod he plunged in.

Hana screamed and bit down on Naruto's shoulder as the pain coursed through her, she had expected pain but not this much then as it slowly began to subside she realized it was due to the fact that he was massive. He watched her and wiped away a couple of tears, she smiled at him slightly as the pain continued to fade, he kissed her and she kissed him back eagerly. He pulled back and got a nod he began to slowly shaft in and out of her she was soon moaning and clutching at him clawing him occasionally even though it healed right after, he increased his rhythm slowly in a steadily increasing tempo.

Naruto chuckled to himself as she screamed out his name and tightened around his large member he however wasn't done he continued on and on and Hana had at least three more orgasms before he finally came with her.

Hana screamed out as yet another earth shattering orgasm ripped through her, she fell back as Naruto leaned over her panting slightly a light sheen of sweat on his skin. Hana had utterly collapsed as Naruto pulled out her very slowly and laid down next to her "w-wow" Naruto laughed.

"if you think we're done you got another thing coming Hana-chan" Hana looked over at him both fear and lust shining in her eyes, Naruto chuckled to himself as he began to rise again and Hana noticed with an almost hungry look in her eyes. Naruto smirked as he moved.

(Lemon End)

* * *

Three Hours Later

Hana winced as she walked to her clipboard with a pronounced limp with the pounding she had received the last three hours she actually couldn't walk but Naruto had healed her but he couldn't heal all of it, but she had to admit it was a pleasant soreness.

"Before you put on your clothes I need to take a few pictures of you for the record in this state," said Hana as she was about to finish her examination of Naruto's physical make up to the limit of her professional ability with a few pictures of the boy.

Naruto only nodded once as he didn't mind as he was finally free from this part of the examination the old farts in power made him go through. Hana secretly enjoyed taking the pictures of Naruto before the boy could put on his clothes again. Though for Hana she wished he wouldn't as she rather liked him without it, but she figured that couldn't stay in this room forever.

'_At least I can hold onto one and show the other ladies what he looks like,'_ thought Hana as she put all, but one of the pictures paperclip onto the clipboard while putting the one in her back pocket for later.

Naruto walked over to the door, opened it, and left with Hana behind him her face had now become unreadable as they entered the Hokage's office. "What did you find Hana-san?" said the Third Hokage silently praying to every powerful god out there that Naruto would get out of this part alive.

"After examining one Naruto Uzumaki, I found that he his more physically fit then most kids his age and while that may be strange in some cases in this one its not. In fact it is my opinion that the 'tenant' inside of him is making him physically fit to be a ninja to make up for the years of abuse he has received over the years. Upon further examination, Naruto-san has nothing else that I would considered abnormal and it is my opinion that he is more fit then most Genin, Chuunin, and even Jounin ninja within our ranks. In a few more years when he is in his prime, Naruto Uzumaki will be unmatched by anyone either in or outside of Konoha," said Hana as her eyes couldn't help, but look over at Naruto's body one more time before looking straight back at the Hokage presenting him with the clipboard of what she wrote down.

"Yes. It appears to be all in order. Thank you Hana you may go," said the Third Hokage as he now silently thank the gods that heard him for getting Naruto through the first half unscathed in this development.

The Elder's were silently fuming as they had told the woman to make the report seem as if he was physically unstable and unfit to be a ninja. Apparently from the photographs she had taken were proof of the exact opposite of what they wanted her to say.

Good Dick can win may things but that was knowledge that they would never find out.

"Now for the mental examination and I think it should be fine if we did it here," said Danzo as he knew Inoichi would not fail in his report when finished with his mental examination of the "demon boy".

"(Sighs) Very well Naruto please sit down here while Yamanaka you sit in the chair next to him," said Sarutobi feeling this was going to be the much harder of the two exams that Naruto was going through.

"Of course Hokage-sama. **Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu!" **said Inoichi as he entered Naruto's body leaving his limp in the room with the others.

(20 Minutes Later)

Everyone in the room were becoming slightly worried that something had gone wrong as it should have been a simple enter, exit, and have Inoichi give his report. That didn't happen for sometime and the Advisors were starting to get nervous that Inoichi had been devoured by the demon and were ready to kill the boy should the need arise. They didn't have to as a now enlightened Inoichi left Naruto's mind and body for his much older one.

"WOW! That was one hell of a ride," said Inoichi as being in Naruto's mind was one big event after another.

"You're telling me," said Naruto shaking his head real fast to get the cobwebs out of his head and cracking his neck from side to side as he had gone limp in an uncomfortable position that strained his neck.

"Yamanaka what do you have to report on the boy's mental state," said Danzo as he was practically waiting to speak the words that would destroy the Kyuubi brat and bring his weapon into fruition.

"Well...after careful analysis of what I have seen in Naruto's head compared to the past experiences I have had with other's I can strongly say that Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze has a pretty strong mind. It's very stable and will be able to endure any mental damage inflicted on it whether by being tortured or some other means," said Inoichi before bowing his head to the Third Hokage and then to Naruto before leaving the room with the stunned Elder's in shock of this news.

"If that's the case then I hereby remove the restriction of continuation of the Academy so he can become a full fledge ninja. Now I think all of us should get some sleep as it is late in the evening and kids like old men need their rest. Come on Naruto lets get you home," said the Third Hokage rising up from his chair to leave when the Elder's blocked their way.

"Sarutobi we must protest the results of the two exams! We refuse to believe that the demon did not make an attempt at cheating his way through them," said Homaru glaring at the boy who in turn stared back icily, not wanting to hide the fact he despised of the Elder's anymore.

"What proof do you have to contradict the examination results? If you have anything that would prove Naruto cheated then please show me. If you do not then get out of my office before I consider you a threat to my life and have Naruto kill you like he did the traitor Mizuki!" said Sarutobi as he was finally losing his patience with the Elders while all the while he needed sleep to function for tomorrow's events.

"H-He is the one responsible for that murder. You are a sick little bastard that should be executed NOW!" Koharu shrieked but was silenced when Sarutobi potent killer intent bounced onto her withered frame.

"I WILL HAVE NO SUCH THING! I WAS THE ONE WHO ORDERED IT AS HE SHOWED SIGNS OF HAVING CONNECTIONS WITH THAT TRAITOR OROCHIMARU. THAT AND HE WAS ONE OF THE FEW WHO PARADED AROUND LIKE HE WAS A HERO BECAUSE HE SO CALLED **KILLED** THE DEMON CHILD AS YOU CALL HIM. HE IS NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE, THE SON OF THE YONDAIME HOKAGE AND OF THE RED DEATH SO YOU BETTER SHOW HIM SOME FUCKING RESPECT OR **ILL EXECUTE THE THREE OF YOU RIGHT NOW!" ** he roared emitting more killing intent than he ever had before, which impressed even Akuma.

**"Kit is that your influence?"** he asked.

_"Nope I guess he finally found his breaking point"._

The Elder's were shocked and scared by this information as they had heard that Mizuki was in fact the traitor, but at the same time they didn't know he had been killed by the Kyuubi brat. That added to the fact that the boy would kill them at the order of the Hokage or the Hokage killing them himself gave them all the incentive needed to leave the room nervously walking away from the two.

"I guess I should say thanks again old man. So...thanks!" said Naruto being his normal self again as it felt could not to be serious like the Uchiha and the Hyuuga's were all the time.

"Well Naruto this has been one screwed up day, by hey...it could have been worse!" Sarutobi mused as the two headed out of the office both happy that this intense hurdle in Naruto's life was now over.

"Quick question Naruto?" he said still walking.

"Yea Jiji" Naruto turning his head acknowledging the old Hokage

"Why did you tell her about the fox? I would have thought you would have wanted to take that secret to your grave."

_'She already knew and would of found out if you didn't blab you old fuck'_ "Honestly I have feelings for" he stated simply.

The old man smiled and ruffled his surrogate grandson's hair, much to the boys annoyance.

"Enough said my boy. But you realize that even though you care for her, she cannot be the only woman you can wed."

"Let me guess... CRA (Clan Restoration Act)." he said more of a statement than a question.

"Correct. How did you know?"

"I do my homework" joked the young Namikaze.

"So you know since your reviving two different clan that the required amount of spouses is double?" Sarutobi said with Naruto almost tripping on his own two feet.

"Didn't know that."

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was livid as could be from the rumors spreading of his and the Inuzuka's defeat, he had been hearing of this kid who was supposed to be dead last in everything. Yugito Uzumaki and the dobe, this Naruto Uzumaki, who had been up till two days ago a nobody that would be considered a pebble on the road compared to him. He had everything in the Uchiha District that was his family legacy to him and he had used it well. From chakra control exercises, to fire jutsu's, and his families Taijutsu Sasuke had it all at his finger tips.

However, Naruto and Yugito seemed to have a power that far surpassed all of them making Sasuke extremely jealous of the siblings.

'_They have power that I need and when the moment is right I will take it from them to claim as my own. Only an Uchiha deserves to be strong while the all the others remain weak to serve my clan,'_ thought Sasuke as he looked forward to unlocking his bloodline limit to take from the Uzumakis what he should have to kill his big brother.

As he walked through the streets he ignored the warming smiles and all the loving fan-girls watching him with hearts in their eyes. For some strange reason though he was able to notice sizeable chunks of the fan-girl populace were not fawning over him like they usually did. Instead they were looking at copies of a picture that was given to them by an anonymous person earlier this morning at their door steps. "What are they looking at now that they would put their full attention off of me?" whispered Sasuke to himself before find one of the pictures on the ground at his feet apparently freed from the hands of one of his former fan-girls.

The Uchiha picked it up and looked at the picture before him finding it was none other then a one shirtless, muscular, and blond haired Naruto Uzumaki.

'_What the hell?' _thought Sasuke as he couldn't believe what he saw in the picture was Naruto.

* * *

Next Morning/ Hyuuga Compound

Hinata was sitting on her bed and staring at the floor. She was just sitting there processing what had just happened earlier with her father. Perhaps it was just pent up frustration.

(Flashback)

She hated those eyes, those cold calculating unemotional eyes, those eyes that looked down upon her, always measuring her progress like a weapon. She once loved those eyes, she loved them because it gave her a sense of security, of peace, of calm and happiness. It should have brought them closer since everyone in her family had them.

It didn't.

Instead her family was divided in two factions, the servitors and the so called superior branch. She hated those categorizations with a passion. Some say that the word _'hate' _and Hinata Hyuga in the same sentence was insane, they were nothing but asses.

Her mother, her life's center disappeared, she died when her sister was born. However no matter how much she wanted to hate her little sister, she couldn't. Because she saw the same fear in her little eyes, because she loved her sister as much if not more then she loved her mother.

She made a vow to change this clan, she made a vow on her mother's grave, in front of the sky, Kami-sama, the angels and all entities in this universe. Her sister and her love became her reason to exist, she vowed to make her smile and laugh the same way her mother made her laugh when she was a child. She vowed to love Naruto and help take away his pain that he had been holding all of his life.

And she never went back on her promises like her beloved.

She hated the fact that she had to grow so soon, other children barely knew how to read and write. However she was a Hyuuga, she had the means and all that was left was her spirit and determination.

She was currently sparing with her father in one of their daily sessions and the look of disappointment never left his face. After her mother's death it looked like someone came and killed her father too, placing this unemotional cruel puppet in his place. Did he blame her for his brother's death, for not defeating the Cloud **JOUNIN** the night she was kidnapped from her bedroom. She bit, clawed, drew blood and attempted to close his tenketsu points but a hit from him was enough to knock her out.

This man wasn't her father, she may call him that but she never meant it. Her father was dead, perhaps he was never alive to begin with.

After being repeatedly put down by him with a few good Jyuuken hits she finally snapped. She jumped back on her feet ignoring the protest of her muscles and attacked her 'father' with anger, uncaring of the consequences.

Hiashi's eyes widened a couple of centimeters seeing the look on her face, but he was unable to ponder her change because she was already upon him. She managed to close five points in his arm and almost ruptured his kidney before she felt binding pain in her chest just below her left lung and all over her ribs.

Hanabi, who was sitting on the sides, had her eyes wide open. That was the first time she saw her father using the **Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms**. She was also confused, up until now she disregarded her sister as weak and a burden to the clan, so why did her father use that technique.

Hiashi shook his left hand and narrowed his gaze at the crumpled form of his eldest daughter "I expected you to do more better however I think this is the extent of your abilities. Just like that Uzumaki trash you will never amount to anything more than a failu..."

"Shut up"

This made all activity in the sparing hall stop. All the Hyuugas in the Dojo had shocked expressions on their normal unemotional faces. The first being Neji and Hanabi who had their mouths wide open. Her voice was above a whisper but her tone was cold as ice no trace of her normal stutter.

Hiashi was quick to recover "How dare yo..."

"This fight is far from over_ 'father' _" she said the last word with so much venom that Neji's hair stood on his neck. "If you ever talk about Naruto Uzumaki like that ever again in front of me, I will kill you... father or not.

Hiashi was red in the face "YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY? I TOLD YOU TO STAY DOWN HINATA, DON'T EMBARRASS ME ANY FURTHER!" his voice boomed all over the dojo.

Hinata struggled to get on her feet, she was panting heavily, a stream of blood flew from her mouth. With great effort she got in the Jyuuken stance.

"Did you remember what mother used to say Hiashi-_sama_, the strength of a tigress will increase ten fold when cornered. I will show you who the real Hyuuga prodigy is" she lifted her gaze and her father swore his heart stop.

"I_ hate you, all of you_" she said it with such a voice that her words cut like a knife through everyone. She dropped the stance and ran out the Dojo.

Nobody said anything, Neji was staring with shock at his feet and Hanabi was trembling looking at the opened door, she didn't know why she was crying. It was only Hinata after all.

(Flashback end)

She continued to think what had caused her to act out that in front of the everyone in the dojo. Once he called her love 'Uzumaki trash' she lost her years of fearing her Father and just snapped. She also was realising she was becoming VERY protective of her love. I mean who wouldn't be protective they loved since they were four years old and after fiver long years they are finally back in there life and they tell you that they love you.

_'Oh my god'_ she thought as her face became redder every couple of seconds as she thinks of what he said to her last night.

"_I will learn to love you"_

After 12 hours of it happening she had just processed what happened between them and could only do one thing that came to her mind.

She fainted.

* * *

**AN: And there you have it. Naruto survives another meeting with the Elders, Sasuke is jealous, and Hinata is turning into a very strong woman. If you are wondering why all will be explained why she made that 360 in personality towards her father in the next chapter. Oh and I know I said I was going to show off some skills but I decided to wait until the next chapter until that**

_**Chapter 7: Team Uzumaki vs Rookie 9**_

**REVIEWS REVIEWS PEOPLE I NEED REVIEWS IT HELPS ME UPDATE FASTER**

**Until next time**

**PEACE**


	7. Revenge and Introductions

**Sorry about the long delay but work has been kicking my ass. I hold two jobs and this recession really ain't helping my times in writing but I've finally finished the next chapter. I will start working on the next chapter as soon as I wake up so please enjoy.**

* * *

(Previously)

_She continued to think what had caused her to act out that in front of the everyone in the dojo. Once he called her love 'Uzumaki trash' she lost her years of fearing her father and just snapped. She also was realising she was becoming VERY protective of her love. I mean who wouldn't be protective they loved since they were four years old and after ten long years they are finally back in there life and they tell you that they loved you._

_'Oh my god' she thought as her face became redder every few seconds as she thought of what he said to her last night._

"_I will learn to love you"_

_After 12 hours of it happening she had just processed what happened between them and could only do one thing that came to her mind._

_She fainted._

* * *

Danzo was not happy.

Scratch that, he was downright seething.

The Demon child had completely embarrassed him two times. It took nearly all of his political power and 'personal influence' in the village to have the recent charges that were put against him dropped after the last council meeting three days ago. Even though four of his ROOT officers were killed in attempting to protect him from the Kyuubi brat, they could not trace any connections of the officers with him, nor could they probe the minds to find out any past information that they held. In short many of the councilmen, including the Hokage knew about his operation but could never catch him in the act.

He loved his village with all his passion but had a distaste of how it had been running for years. Although he couldn't lie and say that Konahagakure no Sato was the most prosperous village in all of ninja history, he felt that he could of done better. Konaha in his eyes should be a military village that strikes fear in the hearts of all who oppose it rather than a village who wouldn't bust a grape in a fruit fight unless it was thrown at them.

If he were Hokage he would of turn that dream into reality. He would have of of the Five Great Nations groveling at his feet due to the might and power that his forces would show under his proper breeding and training shinobi.

With that thought it brought him back to Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze which made his blood boil. So much wasted potential.

If he was given the chance at having the boy in the first place he could of breeded him into the most feared and powerful weapon that would put his fathers reputation to shame. With the power of his parents blooodlines, as well as the infinite chakra supply of the Nine Tailed Fox that boy would of made a fine ROOT officer, destroying anyone that opposed him and only serving HIM. But due to the recent event he only shows a shaky loyalty to Sarutobi.

_'THIS WAS NOT THE WAY THE PLAN WAS SUPPOSE TO GO FUGAKU!'_ Danzo fumed. He spent seven years carefully planning out how was going to acquire the boy to turn him into his most prized soldier. It was meant to have the boy physically and mentally broken during the attack those years ago, in which after he would pick the pieces up and being the molding process like he did with all the rest.

But somehow he became even strong on his own and his entourage has the ability to create elemental attacks without so much as a handsign. Even his stolen Sharingan couldn't detect nor copy it. With that type of ability under his belt he would never have to worry about the delayful time of handsigns during battles. He would rule not only Konoha but the other Five Great Nations.

He was brought out of his musing when one of his undercover spies appeared in a swirl of leaves kneeling before him. His extremely pale skin gave off an indication that he hardly seen enough sunlight. His attire consisted of a black zip up jacket but it only extends to his upper body, exposing his moderately toned abdomin along with some og his right arm. His black pants were standard for his ROOT Anbu members as well as his shoes and kunai holster, which was attached to his right upper leg.

"Report" Danzo commanded in an angry tone.

Unfazed by his master's angry demeanor the operative put on a fake smile as to cheer him in up as he read that kindness could counter balance a persons anger.

"It seems that there will be some sort of test that will be used to test the Uzumaki's progress. According to my findings, they are to be tested against all of the Genin who pass their sensei's test with their individual squads."

"Is that so?" Danzo asked, instantly intrigued. His brain started to formulate a plan that would destroy those two brats.

_'There better off dead if I can't have them. Only I should have power and no one else'_ he thought to himself in a very Uchiha like manner as he snapped his fingers.

Instantly three ROOT officers appeared kneeling behind the spy in full Anbu battle gear. Each were dressed exactly the same and dawned the same type of mask except for one who had a black mask instead of the normal white colored mask.

"What is thy bidding Danzo-sama" the black masked ROOT officer asked in a feminine monotone while kneeling before her leader.

"I'm sending you four on two separate extended missions. Sai, your mission is to watch Sasuke Uchiha and if possible keep an eye on Kakashi Hatake who I have no doubts that will be his sensei." Danzo said while turning his back from the to watch the rest of his young 'operatives' train in his secret facility he had hidden for many years under the village.

"As you wish Danzo-sama" the spy known as Sai disappeared in a swirl of leaves to start on his task, smiling a fox like smile, which Danzo missed.

"You three are to keep and eye on Naruto Uzumaki and Yugito Uzumaki. You are not to engage them unless they are outside the village or unless I order it. But if an opportunity shows itself, you are to eradicate them and recovery the bodies." Danzo commanded with a sadistic smirk on his face. He knew out of all of his minions, these three were the deadliest of them. They were his 'secret weapons' and had the power to level a whole platoon of shinobi if given the opportunity.

"As you wish Danzo-sama" the same officer replied with the same feminine monotone as she and her two teammates vanished in a swirl of leaves.

_'Soon you will be mine Konoha...Very soon'_ he thought as he continued to daydream about his new world order.

* * *

(Elsewhere in the Village)

The blinding fluorescent lights flicker to life. A slim woman slowly opens her eyes. Her head is swimming, she feels like she has drunk a case of beer but she can't remember doing so. Her pink hair is matted to her with sweat and grime. She feels dirty. She looks around the room. She has no idea where she is. Her heart begins to race.

She realizes that she is lying on a dirty floor in a plain white room. The walls are cinder blocks that have been painted a sickly white that has accumulated so much filth that it has turned gray. There is a silver steel door in one wall. Beside the door is a metal platform on the floor standing about four inches high. There are several wires running from the platform to the door.

Beside the platform is a table. The table is covered with a sheet. She doesn't remove the sheet and she doesn't try to discern the identity of the shapes underneath. She hurries to the door and pulls on the handle. The door doesn't budge. She puts both hands on the handle and leans with all her weight against the door to no avail.

Suddenly there is a hiss of static from behind her. The television that she failed to notice has turned on. Then an image appears. An ugly doll is on the screen. She presses her back against the wall. The doll is a fox and she has an unexplainable fear of foxes, especially after hearing the demon fox boy was alive and kicking. It sickened her! The fox doll began to speak in a harsh menacing voice.

_**Hello, Sakuya Haruno, sister of council member Sakira Haruno. By now you have noticed that you are in a room with one way out. At the moment, that way is locked."**_

She now stared at the screen not terrified with the actually fox dummy on the the screen... but what it just said afterward scared her to no end.

_**Throughout your life you have used your body to gain you everything you desired. You have used your body to gain yourself money, men, and status. You even raped a 7 year old boy with the help of your sister so you could breed strong children who would grant you more of the status you two craved more than any type of drug.**_

_**It has been the key to your success and now your body will be the key to your escape.**_

_**Near the door is a scale. The scale is connected to the door. The door will only unlock when the scale reads the exact weight of 92.56 pounds. You must get your weight down to 92.56 pounds. On the table you will find several tools that you can use to remove anything from your body that you deem unnecessary to get down to the target weight.**_

_**You only have thirty minutes to complete this task. The room will begin to fill with a toxic myasthma stronger than any gas known to man... or demon. In ten minutes you will become light headed. In twenty minutes you will pass out. In thirty minutes you will die. Remember Sakuya, your target weight is 92.56 pounds. Your body has been your tool to gain all your desires. Do you desire freedom enough to endanger the body you so cherish?"**_

The television screen goes black. Suddenly there is a hiss from one corner. There is a vent and the toxic myasthma is coming through at an incredible rate. Sakuya pulls her shirt off and runs to the vent. She tries to shove the shirt into the vent to close off the inflow of gas. The vent is too large and her shirt won't cover it completely. At most, her shirt will only slow the gas.

Sakuya quickly regretted being so close to the vent. The fumes made her head hurt and her eyes water. She ran to the television. It looked pretty heavy. Maybe she could put that on the scale. She hefted at it, but it was bolted to the wall. "Shit!" Sakuya hissed.

She ran to the metal table and tossed the white sheet off. There were scalpels, hand saws, butcher knives, straight razors, and scissors lying neatly across the surface. She swiped her hands across the surface of the table sending all the utensils to the floor. She piled them on the scale. The digital screen read 24.65 pounds. Sakuya swore again. She grabbed the table and tried to lift it onto the scale. The table too was bolted to the floor.

Sakuya wailed loudly while turning and pounding as hard as she could on the door. "Help me!" she screamed.

Judging by the looks of the room it hadn't been in use for a long time... so Sakuya was well away from any help.

Sakuya kicked off her shoes and shuffled out of her jeans. She breathed out quickly and stepped onto the scale. She placed a lock of loose hair behind her ear as she looked down to read the screen. It read 104.60 pounds.

"Oh Kami! No, no no no!" Sakuya sobbed.

Sakuya tried to do the math in her head. Given her state of mind, she couldn't concentrate on numbers very well.

She chucked off her underwear. She didn't care if the creepy fox puppet could be watching her through a camera. She just wanted to lose however much weight to survive.

The pink haired woman snatched up a pair of scissors. She grabbed handfuls of her hair and began to snip them off. Wads of pink hair floated to the dirty floor at her feet. Sakuya's self proclaimed pink tresses now lay scattered at her feet.

She knew that wouldn't be enough weight lost to reach her goal, but she knew that every bit would help. She dropped to her hands and knees. She shoved two fingers down her throat and tickled the back of her throat. The result was instantaneous. Sakuya's body tightened up on itself as she wretched the contents of her stomach on the nasty floor. The stench of her vomit quickly masked any trace of the gas at that time.

Shakily, the female Haruno rose to her feet. Her body was trembling. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She ran her hands over her head and felt her patchy, stubbly scalp.

She hobbled onto the scale. According to the reading, she had lost just over a pound. Sakuya knew what she had to do if she wanted to survive. She sobbed as she snatched up a scalpel from the floor. In her left hand she grabbed a mass of skin at her hip. In her shaking right hand she held the scalpel. She bit her lip and jabbed the blade through her skin. The former pink haired woman screamed out with an extreme pain that she had never felt before. There was a "splat" as a handful of flesh landed on the floor.

Delirious with pain, the woman grabbed another handful of flesh on the front of her stomach. She sliced three times to remove that patch of flesh. It landed a few inches from the other piece.

Blood was now pouring down her front. The metal under her bare feet was now slippery. Sakuya already had trouble keeping her balance. She pitched to the side and her face scraped against the wall. It was hard for her to keep her eyes in focus.

Sakuya had removed most of the excess skin and the minimal amount of fat that she had around her stomach. She looked at the scale. The screen now read 97.03 pounds. Sakuya had a lot more weight to lose.

Haruno lost her balance and toppled off the scale. She lay curled on the floor for just a moment. Her breathing was rapid and shallow. The scalpel, slippery with blood had slid from her grip. Her eyes fell upon a butcher knife. She grabbed it by the wooden handle.

Sakuya grabbed her left breast. She took a deep breath and bit her lip again. She placed the cold blade against her skin. She screamed through her teeth. She gnawed so ferociously on her lip that she chewed right through her lip. Her left breast joined the other pieces of flesh on the floor. In a moment, her right breast joined the other meat.

Sakuya was fading quickly from the loss of blood. The smell of the gas was slowly rising over the reek of her vomit and blood like an inevitable tide. She crawled over her pants and her thick shoes to get back on the scale. It now read 95.87 pounds.

Sakuya Haruno's face was chalky white now. She knew she had to lose a lot more weight fast if she wanted to get out of the room and get help. She picked up a hand saw. It didn't weigh very much but she was so weak, she had trouble picking it up. She placed the blade of the saw against her shin. She began to saw back and forth with her remaining strength.

The woman's severed leg now lay piled with her other pieces. There was so much blood everywhere. She threw the saw from the scale. She didn't want it to include that unnecessary weight. Sakuya looked to the digital screen. She couldn't believe her eyes.

The screen read 95.87 pounds. It hadn't changed at all. After she had removed her leg, there was no change in weight. Then she looked at the edge of the scale. Her shoe was wedged under the edge of the metal platform. It had gotten shoved under when she crawled back over onto the scale. Sakuya tugged at the shoe.

The shoe came loose. The digital screen now read 90.31 pounds. She was under the target weight. The door wouldn't open unless the weight was exactly 92.56 pounds.

Sakuya feebly reached out to grab her leg to place it on the scale. Her fingers touched the jagged edge of bone that sat at the core of her severed leg. The Haruno couldn't tell that the bone was sharp to the touch. She had no feeling left anywhere. Sakuya's arm went limp and lay on the floor.

Sakuya's mind fluttered back to her days of the event. She saw herself dancing, enticing men to her with her curves. She saw herself making men beg for her body. Sakuya saw herself agreeing with her older sister that they would carry the seeds of the Kyuubi boy. She saw herself tricking a little blond haired boy to spend the night with them while offering him food and a warm place to stay. She remembered said boy playing with her niece Sakura while they slide a sleeping pill in his food.

Sakuya remembered all his cries and screams for them to stop while they both took turns milking the seeds from him while he was tied up by his arms and legs on the bed.

_'At least I'll be going to Hell where I belong... I'm sorry kid'_ she thought as her last breath exited her lungs.

Meanwhile in the one of the dark corners of the room, another figure watched the entire scene, unaffected by the deadly myasthma. The man was human in form, although his features were demonic, his hair sticking up in a fiery mass, a longer tuft in the center bound by a simple cord. He was clad simply, in a dark black karate gi that was tattered at the shoulders, a rope acting as a simple belt. A string of nine prayer beads lay around his neck with a kanji for _'seal' _on the middle bead under his chin. His feet covered by a simple pair of wooden geta sandals. His eyes were inhuman, red with no visible pupil showing, and unholy power seemed to flow around him as he chuckled in a deep almost demonic voice.

"A weak spirit in a weak shell. That was honestly very entertaining" he spoke to the figure next to him who looked at the now cooling corpse with no ounce of sympathy.

"It wasn't enough if you asked me. Even if she were to get the right amount of weight I would of killed her anyways" said the second figure stepping into the light.

What stepped out was a beautiful woman long blood red hair tied in a simple ponytail that reached down to her calves. Her attire consisted of a black form fitting business suit that accomadated her hourglass frame and the jacket buttons were open showing a black tie that sat between her D- borderline DD-cup breast. **(A/N: Looks like Crimson Viper from Street fighter 4)**

But if you weren't a complete pervert you would noticed that her figure wasn't the most noticeable thing about her.

No it was her eyes.

Eyes that were filled with anger and hatred.

Eyes that spoke of lost, love, regret, and sorrow but also mischief and satisfaction.

Eyes that were purple, but with four rings wrapped around the pupil.

"Well we have a long list and not a lot of time, And we can't just blow this village up... at least not yet" the man chuckled causing the woman to turn and look at him.

"I would of already leveled this damnable village already... but that would go against the project. So I'll wait... for now" she said before she flickered out of existence.

The man chuckled at her last statement, knowing full well that she intended to do just that.

After all, Hell hath no fear like an angry Uzumaki mother's scorn.

* * *

(Three Days Later)

Hinata walked towards the academy in a state of pure bliss. One of her fondest fantasies in her twelve years of life had finally became a reality. She was glowing off of what Naruto confessed to her a few days ago.

He was willing to give her a chance!

He actually returned some of her feelings with more passion she ever experienced a day in her life. It just seemed too good to be true.

She took the picture out her jacket pocket that she had found on the ground near the Hyuga Compound earlier that morning and almost had an orgasm at what she saw. She didn't know if it came from the picture itself or the fact that she was picturing herself literally _ravaging_ HER Naru-kun in all his glory. Pushing those thoughts aside before she ruined her panties, something else popped in her head that made her stop in her tracks. If copies of this picture were all around town, she would have rivals…

Hinata narrowed her eyes at the thought. The whole reason that Sasuke Uchiha was such a _'heartthrob' _among the village's female population was due to three basic factors. One, he was an Uchiha… which the villagers considered nobility of the highest order, third only to the Namikaze and Hyuuga…or at least, they were. Secondly, he was obviously a _'pretty boy'_, as far as the definition went. Even Hinata would admit that much.

Even though he was a complete arrogant asshole.

Thirdly, Sasuke was a tragic figure, shrouded in mystery and pain…and such a thing only heightened the other girls interest in him.

Yea sad to say that they were all just that shallow.

After this, Naruto would automatically fit two of those criteria. He was undeniably good looking, especially with his somehow transformed visage and his air of confidence. …and he was a mystery to everyone…

Well ALMOST everyone. She had all but stalked the boy for years. She knew his likes, his dislikes, his weaknesses, his dream, what time he normally woke up, what time he normally went to bed…she knew a good amount of information on Naruto that no one else knew, and now, all of this was effectively rendered null by the fact that he was no longer the same boy from years ago. He was now more of an enigma.

She would have to investigate that a little later because today was the day that she would drop her 'mask'. Today was the day for the Teams selections. She had slight butterflies in her stomach about the whole ordeal, but the opportunity to become an kunoichi, protect those whose are precious to her and to finally be more with Naruto steeled her resolve more to pass and drop her 'mask'. Ever since Naruto went on his training trip, she has been secretly been training herself in the Gentle Fist and other things through scrolls that her mother left her. No one, not even her father or Hanabi knew that they even existed or the type of training she would go through. Every day for those hard ten years she drove herself into the ground, while keeping up the facade of her still being the so called weakling her father and elders called her.

She would prove the her family... no the Hyuuga because to her they never acted like a real family to her. She would prove to them all that she was as weak as they thought she was. She would unify the clan and save for sister from the arrogance of the clan like her mother wished for her on her deathbed.

And it will all start today for she was now a ninja.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a arm snake its way around her waist and lightly pulled her a little towards a well built body. She turned her head and was meet with a pair of blue eyes that she fell in love with since she was four years old. They were different then when she first saw them as they now were a shade darker than the natural blue he always had as well as his pupils were slits along with his thicker whisker like scars on his cheeks made him look like a fox. His golden blond locks blew in the wind that gave him more of a godly look like he was a symbol from Kami herself.

He smiled to her in a way that made her heart flutter as he was truly expressing his emotions for her. It wasn't the fake smile that she was so use to when he flash it towards everyone when they were younger. The smile that completely hid all the pain and sadness in his heart. No, this was a genuine smile. One that showed that he was truly happy to see her.

"Good morning my Sunshine." Naruto said to her in a loving voice, before leaning downward and giving her a chaste kiss on her temple, earning a blush to dust her cheeks.

That simple kiss sent a small spark to go through her body she mentally steeled herself not to faint or tackle him and ravish him in the middle of the street in front of everyone.

Teenage Hormones would do that to you.

"Good morning my Foxy-kun." Hinata replied leaning more into him enjoying his presence, while simultaneously ignoring all the envious and angry glares she was receive from alot of the younger... and older female population.

Naruto chuckled at the nickname he gave her while enjoying the disgusted looks was were getting from many of the villagers. They were probably thinking along the lines of _'How the Hyuuga heiress could be seen with the demon!'_ or_ 'The Kyuubi brat has influenced her with his demon powers to produce his demon spawns!'_. He smirked at the thought but decided not to pay it no mind. He would no do anything in front of Hinata. Suddenly a large group of appeared and gathered around Naruto and Hinata, forcing them to stop.

"Release the Hyuga heiress demon brat..." said a bald villager with a sneer. " or..."

He didn't say any more as Naruto flared his killing intent. Although it was just about Mid Chunin level it was enough to shut them up and scare them.

"Move or die... Your choice" Naruto stated coldly which sent a shiver down Hinata's spine. This was DEFINITELY not the same boy they all remembered. As they continued to walk the crowd parted in front of them to terrified to even say another word.

"You feel that?" Hinata asked still resting her head on him as they walked.

"Yes I do. It seems he wants to learn more about me for his own personal gain" he said with a sigh back to his calm demeanor. "And honestly I really don't feel like having him ruin our mood so..."

He slightly tightened his grip around Hinata's waist pulling her even closer, gaining a small "eep" and huge blush due to the closer contact from the girl and they both disappeared in a burst of speed, leaving behind an angry pursuer.

_'How can he do that? I must have that power so I can be one step closer to killing Itachi' _thought a fumng Sasuke.

He headed in the direction of the Academy, determined to get the information from him. Even if he had to beat it out of him.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Academy it was a usual day like every other. Shikamaru had his head on the desk and slept while Choji sat next to him munching on a bag of chips. Shino silently conversed with his bugs and Kiba joked with Akamaru while waiting for Hinata to come to class so he can try to 'woo' her now that they were ninja. Some of the girls made a fuss about their precious Sasuke-kun not being there yet while the rest of them were looking at separate pictures with huge blushes on their faces. Then suddenly the door flung open and showed an angry Sasuke.

"Where's the idiot and his..."

A strong swirl of wind appeared in front of him, knocking him off his feet, frightening most of the other classmates. Then just as sudden as it came, it came to an abrupt halt, revealing Naruto and a slightly dazed Hinata.

"What was that?." Hinata asked in a shaky voice, still a little disoriented from the experience.

"**Shunpo". **A technique taught to me by a woman who is considered the fastest woman who ever existed. I'll introduce you the next time I see her" he responded letting go of Hinata's waist, gaining a small pout from her.

"Well I can wait for that but you never told me about the exam a couple of days ago" she asked in a worried tone.

"It was a simple physical and mental exam that were to test if I was capable of a being a ninja. Not to worry though as I'm all right as you can see," said Naruto smiling at her making the girl blush.

Just as Hinata was about to say something an unwanted figure approached the two students, growling at them like a dog at an intruder or enemy.

"Hey you stupid blond bastard I want to talk to you," said the boy that was Kiba as he was angry as he ever had been at anyone before.

He had heard what Naruto said to his sister before the examination, but even though Hana had been upset at first after telling her family about the physical examination one look at the picture of Naruto and she shrugged it off. She just kept saying_ "it was worth it" _while looking at the picture of Naruto and wiping some drool of her face making Kiba mad as hell. What pissed him off more was the fact that his mom was looking at the picture with Hana, sporting a huge perverted smile while she mumbled _"Wouldn't mind sinking my teeth on that bone"._

"Hello Inuzuka. I see you don't smell so bad today. Have you been using a new type of soap," said Naruto in a calm voice that earned him a giggle from Hinata who couldn't help but giggle at his misfortune, as it was true that Kiba did have a bad smell on him more often then people like to breathe with their noses.

"What did you do to my mom and sister? She had your scent all over her a few days ago and keeps keeps looking at a picture of you in your boxers and my mom keeps on blushing every time your name is mentioned," said angry Kiba now getting right in front of Naruto's emotionless face, baring his fangs at the blond Jinchuuriki.

"Well obviously you mom thinks I'm cute and don't blame me if your sister was one who gave me the physical examination as it wasn't my idea, but rather the Elder's of the village. Take it up with them if you have some sort of problem with it," said Naruto whose tone never changed in the least, as if he didn't care.

Hinata was shocked that it had been a female who performed the physical examination on Naruto last night. She now began to fear that Kiba's sister may have done something that was considered perverted during the examination of Naruto's body. Jealousy started to set in the young Hyuuga heir but outwardly didn't show it.

'_NARUTO IS MINE'_ she roared in her head.

"You know what you are right I will Naruto. I will take it up with the Elder's...but not before I rip your throat out for touching MY Hinata," said Kiba who faked turning around and tried to hit Naruto with a clawed hand aimed at the boy's throat.

To Kiba's surprise and every other spectator silently in the room, the attack never connected as his hand was caught mere inches away from Naruto's unfazed face. Kiba turned her head and was met by a set of slitted blue cat like eyes.

"Either you sit down and be a good little doggie or I will neuter you right now." Yugito said with cold egde that made the Inuzuka fear his life at the moment.

Keyword "moment".

_'When did she get here' _Hinata and all the other classmates wondered while they watched Kiba retreat to his seat with Akamaru sitting on his desk with his head down.

For a dog Akamaru was not stupid and he wasn't going to get into that scuffle for idiot reasons his master was thought.

"Ok class settle down now so we can start" said Iruka as he entered the room fifteen minutes later and as usual like the good pupils they were the whole class ignored him. And like usual a vein appeared on Iruka's forehead and he used his dreaded** Angry Big Head Jutsu.**

"**EVERYONE SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE UP!"**

This of course, got exactly the response Iruka wanted. When Iruka used that particular tone, he meant business, and the kids in his classes just somehow knew not to mess around. Naruto got an almost amused smirk on his face. Iruka may be soft spoken most of the time, but when he got pissed off, watch out

The Chuunin set his small bundle of class materials down on his podium and surveyed his students. "Better. Now, if you're here, that means that you've passed the Genin exam. Congratulations. You've just begun your journey into the world of being a Shinobi, and things are only going to get harder from here."

Naruto tuned Iruka out for a few minutes, just barely hearing him give some sort of speech on responsibilities and hardships that they would now be enduring for the _'good of Konoha'_ or some such thing. Naruto smirked to himself for a moment. The thought of him doing something for the_ 'good of Konoha'_ was laughable at this point.

He could honestly care less about Konoha and most of the people in it.

He allowed himself to drift off slightly, but he slightly perked up at the mention of team assignments.

They went through a few teams, skipping over a few numbers, because those teams already existed, until Naruto heard familiar names called. "Team 7 will consist of Sai, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha under Jounin sensei Kakashi Hatake.

At this, everyone in the room expected Naruto to shout in outrage while not being on the same team as Sakura when she jumped for joy at being on the same team with Sasuke. However everyone was shocked, even Iruka, at hearing Naruto say "Kami-sama you are good to me to keep me away from those idiots".

"Aren't you upset?" asked Shikamaru getting over his shock.

"About?" he asked the Nara back.

"Well its common knowlegede that you had the biggest crush on Sakura."

"Tch. Why would I like someone with a forehead the size of a billboard... I mean really have your seen the size of it."

Sakura started crying because even though she was giving all her attention to Sasuke, she enjoyed the attention she was getting from Naruto since he was the only one who never made fun of her about her look.

Before any meaningful gossip about the coming apocalypse could start, Iruka continued the names. "Team 8 will consist of Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga under Jounin sensei Kurenai Yuhi," said Iruka who saw the depressed look of Hinata and the happy look that was on Kiba's face while Shino was...well Shino.

"Yes Hinata is on my team. Take that your blond haired blue eyed freak. Now she'll become _my_ bitch," said Kiba who got a few whimper sounds from Akamaru telling him he should keep his mouth shut.

'_He just signed his own death warrant,' _thought Shino as he felt the bugs in him stir like crazy as something was about to happen.

And happened it did as Akamaru who sensed the danger before his so called master did leaped off Kiba's head. Kiba himself was so happy about what he did and who was on his team he failed to notice a golden clawed hand grab him by the throat and slammed him into a nearby wall. As Naruto held him, he started to apply more pressure to his neck, earning choking sounds from the Inuzuka.

"Listen here you piece of dog shit because I'm only going to say this once. You should have learned that from the last time you tried to do something that insulted me. I gave you a pass Kiba for that little situation we had the other day during taijutsu practice and even Yugito just gave you a pass now. But don't think for a second that I will not hesitate to finish the job. If I find out you so much as fart while your in the same room as her, there won't be enough to put you in a match box!... Do you I make myself clear?" he said in a cold voice then switch back to his emotionless voice that made Kiba nearly shit himself.

"Cr- Crystal." said Kiba hoarsely, founding it difficult to breathe.

"Good. I know you were smarter than you looked." said Naruto, before throwing Kiba back into his seat and heading back to his, receiving frightening looks from some of the classmates, while others were in awe of him, and the rest...well that would be Sasuke... openly glared at him.

Trying to loosen the tension Iruka continued, "Since team 9 is still in function from last year there is no reason to have a new one this year. Team 10 will consist of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Ackimichi under Jounin sensei Asuma Sarutobi." seeing the guys of team 10 look happy about being teammates while the girl of Team 10 looks depressed. Iruka once again saw the wisdom the Hokage had when it came to teams. This team was the reincarnated form of the kids parents the original Ino-Shika-Chou group since it was tradition for the clan head to name there children after them or change the name a little to make it look creative.

"Team 11 will consist of Naruto Uzumaki and Yugito Uzumaki under Jounin sensei's Yamato Zaimoku..."

"Ha the loser doesn't even get a full squad? I always knew that in time you'd be seen as the dead last that you are Naruto," Sasuke mocked arrogantly, "In fact you're worst. At least the real dead last was given an even team. I can't believe that what befell you just now came at a most fitting occasion."

"Actually Uchiha, The Hokage explained that they will be given a different kind of training as the first "Elite Genin" of the graduation class of Genins since the days the Hokage himself was appointed that title. They will also be assigned under Anko Mitarashi."

The grin on Sasuke's face vanished on hearing that title given to Naruto and Yugito.

"Elite Genin?" Sasuke asked with a scowl on his face, angered that he wasn't giving the title.

"How come Naruto gets a special title and not Sasuke-kun or anyone else," Sakura asked.

"Typical fangirl" Yugito said in a bored tone. Sakura was about to retort but Iruka stopped her before it started.

"No Haruno," he replied sternly, "Such favoritism would not be tolerated by this village's shinobi standards. It was a recommendation made by Hokage-sama. All of you were selected and assigned to specific specialized teams based on your capabilities which your Jounin instructors will explain to you all in more detail after they arrive here a little later today. And with that said there's nothing more for me to tell you all except good luck and congratulations on receiving the honorary ranking of Genin. Believe me when I say that you've all earned it." with that Iruka left.

Naruto leaned back in his seat and put the hood of his cloak over his face covering his eyes.

"Please wake me up when our sensei's get here" and with that his shoulders slightly slumped and a light snore came from his mouth.

Hinata and Yugito sweatdropped.

* * *

Slowly but surely, all the other teams left leaving teams 7, 8, 10, and 11 to wait for two hours

The door opened and three men and two woman stepped inside. The eleven turned to the five just noticing them. One was a beautiful woman with long black hair that had a wild and messy look to it but acommadated her face ruby red eyes. She was dressed in what appeared to be white wrappings that went down to just above her knees. Her top looked like a white vest over a fishnet shirt that had one sleeve cut off and the other sleeve was blood red and came down to her wrist. Her headband dawned on her forehead.

The other woman had short purple hair that was pulled back into a pony tail that made her look like a peacock and had pupiless caramel brown eyes. She had quite the taste in clothing as she wore a tight black mesh shirt that showed off her slim figure and waist line. It also showed her nice sized bust quite well. She also wore a pretty short tan skirt that went about six inches above her leg and had on white leg bracers and blue Shinobi sandles. To complete her look she had a Tan trench coat and had her headband tied around her forehead.

The men all worn standard Konoha Jounin uniforms but were different in many manners.

One was a taller man in dark blue cargo pants with his kunai holster strapped to his right thigh, shinobi styled sandals, long sleeved turtle neck, and fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back of them. He was wearing the standard forest green Jounin flak-vest with two scroll patches on the right and left breast with a zipper going up the middle. A dark blue mask covered the bottom of his face, his silver hair defied gravity, and had his hitai-ate covering his left eye.

Another one had a beard with his sleeves were rolled up. A cigarette in his mouth was also present.

The last one looked exactly like the silver haired Jounin exept he had brown hair that wasn't as much as the other man with dark brown eyes and a plate sitting on the top frame of his face, something similar to what the Nidaime Hokage from the text books use to were.

They were glaring at them because of waiting for two hours. Naruto on the other hand pulled his hood back, narrowing his eyes with anger while a few other emotions flared up, but disappeared before they were noticed.

"Sorry we're late, we were trying to find this guy," Anko said indicating to her silver haired comrade, who only shrugged.

"Got lost on the road of life. Anyways my first impression is...I hate some of you, meet us on the roof," Kakashi spoke, walking out the door with the other four, causing all the genin to sweatdrop.

"Come on you losers-," Sasuke began, only to see Naruto grab Hinata and Yugito and vanish via a shumpo. He clenched his fists, seething at the sight of seeing Naruto yet again do something he couldn't.

"_How can he do that! I'm an Uchiha dammit!"_ he thought with rage.

* * *

Team seven, eight, ten, and eleven were on the roof of the academy. Sitting down in front of their sensei's in their newly formed squads.

"Okay everyone now that you guys are teams let's have a little introduction. Tell us your name, things you like, things you hate, your goals and your dreams for the future" said Kakashi who had a bored look in his only visible eye.

" Well can you please go first so we can get the idea." Sakura asked.

"Alright…my name is Kakashi Hatake. I like many things…I dislike some things…I have many hobbies…" He seemed almost to be not there while he was speaking, and if Naruto didn't know any better, he would have thought he was high off something. "As for my dream…you're too young to understand it." Kakashi's gaze stayed skyward, while most the genin thought the same thing.

"_So all we got to know was his name!"_

"Kakashi Hatake" Naruto started, gaining everyones attention, "Born June 26 By Sakumo "White Fang" Hatake and Aikiko Hatake, both deceased. A-Rank borderline S-rank shinobi known as many names but was dubbed "Gin Inu" ever since the Third G.S.W. (Great Shinobi War). Considered the fourth strongest shinobi in Konoha, if you include the Hokage and the two remaining loyal Sannin. Also rumored to have learned over 1000 jutsus in his career " gaining wide eyes from everyone except Yugito. "Former teammates were Obito Uchiha, Rin Inuzuka, and Minato Namikaze who all were killed in their careers." he finished while looking at Kakashi for confirmation, only getting a slow shaky nod back.

Seeing the tension that just been formed she brought the attention to herself, "Okay maggots. My names Anko Mitarashi.I like to eat dango, read about poisins and training. My dislikes are a certain Snake bastard, and the villagers for hating me for reasons beyond my control. My Hobbies are eating Dango and hanging out the forest. My dream is to one day kill a certain man." Anko said with the last part sounding more with hatred, but started staring at Naruto with a curious expression.

_'I like this woman'_ Yugito thought.

_'Glad shes not my sensei'_ the rest of the genin thought... even Sasuke.

Naruto, noticing her look as well as the other Jounin were staring at him intently, so he decided to indulge them.

"Anko "Hebi-Hime" Mitarashi is a Special Jounin who was once the student of Snake Sannin Orochimaru. Later she, along with nine others, were branded with Orochimaru's first ten samples of the Cursed Seal Of Heaven. Of..." he paused and raised an eyebrow at the concentrated killer intent that seemed to radiate off of Anko. Whether it was aimed at him or the bad memories, he didn't know but still continued.

"Of the ten, Mitarashi was the only one to survive, establishing the one-in-ten chance of surviving the Cursed Seal. Orochimaru supposedly rejected Anko as a subordinate, believing she did not have the lust for power or vengeance needed to fuel the Cursed Seal, which was good due to that seal being nothing but a false power up that tears away at the psyche. Though why she still wears it who knows."

"ITS BECAUSE NO ONE CAN TAKE IT OFF YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Anko shouted, angry that this _genin_ not only mentioned her "badge of shame", he brought up old memories.

Most of the reactions, went from shock, indifference, pity, angry, even disgust.

Naruto however...

Blinked.

"Are you serious that no one from this village can take that crude excuse of a seal off?" he asked in a calm tone, though the disgust in his eyes were visible to everyone.

Yugito just pulled out a book and started reading, feeling downright bored about now.

"Not everyone is a Fuin nerd like you are. Even Saya-chan is still only intermediate herself... though she'd probably try to kill me in my sleep again if she finds out I told you" said Yugito, though muttered the last part to herself making Naruto look amused for a moment.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

_'Why do I feel the sudden urge to smother Yugito-chan with a pillow in her sleep_' thought a busty pink haired orange eyed girl before she went into her pocket and pulled out a small device and started to press buttons.

* * *

(Back In Konoha)

"W-What do you mean crude excuse? Not even Hokage-sama can take it off and Jaraiya-sama hasn't been in Konoha since the Kyuubi attack." Anko answered in an angry tone for some reason. The way he just stared at her with those soul piercing eyes were starting to get to her.

It unnerved her.

Anko Mitarashi does not feel unnerved by anyone. Much less a Genin

Naruto continued to stare at her, thinking if he should just remove it now but decided against it.

He turned his head from her. He didn't know her enough to help her. For all he knew, she could be spying on him by Sarutobi.

The crimson eyed Jounin spoke next "My name is Kurenai Yuhi. I'm a specialist with various types of genjutsu. I like to study human psychology, sing karaoke, and work in my garden. I dislike loud drunks and people who think I can't be an effective ninja because I'm a woman. My goals in life is to make sure that Team 8 strives to become the best that they can." Then her tone turns into a saddened tone " and to make up for a mistake to someone who I've wronged entirely" taking a small glance at Naruto who turned his head again.

"I'm Asuma Sarutobi" The bearded Jounin started, "I like cigeretes and some time to relax. I dislike ridgid structures, spoiled brats, and bad fathers who favor orphans than their own children (Naruto narrowed his eyes at that comment). My dream is to live long enough to start a family and be a good father with a certain woman" ignoring Anko and Kakashi's snickers, while Kurenai rolled her eyes at his so called dream.

_'Yeah right'_ they all thought.

"Good luck with that" Naruto muttered, though purposely loud enough for all to hear.

"Whats was that you little shit!", yelled Asuma gaining more shocked looks from the Konoha raised Genin, wide eyes from all the Jounin, a snort from Yugito, and a blank stare from Naruto.

"My words were not muffled or distorted so I know you heard me clearly. I'm not repeating myself to a fragile chimp." gaining shocked looks from everyone except Yugito who was busy snickering.

"Naruto thats-" Kurenai started.

"It's Uzumaki-san to you Yuhi." Naruto spoke in a low cold tone, not caring about the wide and hurt look she gave him.

The most stoic of the five Jounin spoke last. "My name is Yamato Zaimoku." he started as to get everything on track, "My likes are running a tight ship by the use of terror. My dislikes are arrogance and ninja who abuse children for their own personal gain (Kurenai slightly flinched which didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi). And my goal is to see my team become legends through hard work and dedication to the life of the shinobi." He said which made Naruto beam at him for stopping his conflict with Kurenai while all the others had their own various thoughts. Sakura and Sasuke who to everyone's surprised did something unbelievable.

They laughed.

"Oh man that was good you should be a comedian. How can you train legends when I'm not on your squad? Like they'll ever be stronger then me." He said laughing along with Sakura who saw this as a way to get in better graces with Sasuke.

"Yeah that orphan and his whore of a sister shouldn't even be here. This roof is for people who have families." she laughed ignorantly while Shino felt his insects going haywire and Akamaru, Shikamaru, and Chouji were inching away slowly from them.

She continued laughing only to feel a strong mass of killing intent being pointed directly at her and Sasuke. Struggling to breath she looked up to see the angry faces of Kakashi, Anko, Kurenai, and Yamato who was starting to freak her out because of the creepy "ghoul-eyes" expression he was giving her(LOL). Out of now where she was grabbed by the throat by Yugito along with Sasuke and held their bodies over the balcony_._

"What was that because I quite frankly couldn't hear you?" she spoke in a quiet whisper that told them what her intentions were if they answered wrong. All she got was them shaking their heads saying that they said nothing. "Good" she said while she dropped the two unceremoniously to the ground back beside Kiba who had hearts in his eyes.

_'I got to make her my bitch soon as I get Hinata' _he thought lustfully.

"So, pinky, you're up, again." Kakashi said harshly.

Sakura puffed slightly at being called pinky, but it was quickly dispelled as she shot a sidelong glance to Sasuke, blushing the whole time.

"My name is Sakura Haruno…I like…" She shot another sidelong glance to Sasuke, before gaining what little composure she had left. "My hobbies…" She giggled again… "My dream…" She completely flipped out at this, going into a giggle fit of epic proportions, after shooting another long glance at Sasuke.

"Ok and what do you dislike?"

"BLONDS!" she shrieked glaring heatedly at the siblings who just stared back at her with blank stares.

_'Lucky me ... a fangirl'_ Kakashi thought with a sigh. "Alright your turn Uchiha".

You next Uchiha." He said.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have no likes and many dislikes, one of which being those who don't know their place." He said looking at Naruto, who was looking down at a strange rectangle device and not paying him any mind, which pissed him off but he didn't show it. "My dream is more of an ambition, the revival of my clan and to kill a certain man." He said darkly.

'_He's so cool.'_ Sakura thought.

_'Tch. Please' _Naruto thought, not caring about the Uchiha's ambiton.

'_He is still too focused on hatred and revenge He'll never get far.'_ Kakashi thought." Alright your turn." he said pointing at the pale skinned boy.

"My name is Sai. My like are drawing. My dislike are being on a team with dickless and a pink haired man" he said with a fake smile causing the Uchiha and Haruno to growl, and Kiba and Chouji to start cracking up. "My dream is to see that dickless grows one and help the pink haired man to find a husband... But then that would be a YAOI, right" by then Yugito stared laughing while Kiba and Chouji had tears in their eye.

"Um... oooooook moving along your next doggie boy."

"Fine, my name is Inuzuka Kiba. What I like best in this whole world is my dog Akamaru." who when name was mentioned barked a response from the top of his head. "I also really like being a part of this new pack." Looking at Hinata almost with a leer, not going unnoticed by the male Jinchuuriki. "I hate cats, any food I can't chew, and a certain blond haired bastard. My goal is to be a great ninja, marry a certain girl before she ruins her life with a idiot, and help my clan succeed." he said with a smug grin only for it to turn into a snarl when he saw Naruto whisper something in Hinata's ear, causing her to blush and giggle softly.

_'Ok I got a Inuzuka who may get himself killed if the rumors are true about the Uzumakis'_ thought Kurenai who also for some reason felt something about how the blond was treating her now new Genin. It wasn't a bad feeling that she was getting, more of a longing feeling but she push those thoughts aside for now.

"Ok goggles your up." Kakashi said pointing to Shino.

"I am Shino Aburame. I like to study insects and find new varieties that haven't been catalogued by my family yet. I dislike people who kill insects for no reason and those who hate what they don't understand. My ambition is to learn all of the Aburame bloodline jutsus and then develop my own techniques using my allies." he spoke in his usual monotone getting nods from the group of Jounin.

"Ok Misses Bluenette your turn."

"My names Hinata Hyuuga. My likes are my true friends and a certain foxboy (All the Jounin's eyes widened). My dislikes are my clan's council, my arrogant little bitch of a sister Hanabi(Yugito and Naruto smirked while all the other Genin looked surprised.), and the main branch of my family for what they do to the branch house of my clan. My dream is to unite my clan as a whole again and dissolve my clan's council since there is no need for them to be there at all.

Nodding his head as she finished he turned to the lazy looking Genin and pointed to him. Said boy muttered a "troublesome" and started to speak not once sitting up.

"My name is Shkamaru Nara. I like watching clouds and napping. My dislikes are yelling, troublesome fangirls, and working too hard. My goal is to become an average Shinobi and marry an average woman. Have two kids, a boy and a girl and retired once my son or daughter become a shinobi and play shogi for the rest of my days" he said in a bored tone closing his eyes to sleep. That notion was shot to hell when Ino banged on his stomach with her fist.

"SIT UP AND PAY ATTENTION" she yelled at him while he sat up rubbing his stomach mumbling about troublesome blonds and not letting him sleep.

"Well how about you go ahead then Miss diva." Kakashi said pointing towards Ino.

"Alright. My name is Ino Yamanaka. I like helping my family out our flower shop, arranging flowers, spending time with friends. I hate that Billboard Brow, Sakura over there…" she began. She got a rather fierce glare from Sakura upon stating her hate, but she continued anyways. "My hobby is working with flowers, and as for a dream… I hope to one day become a strong kunoichi, and make my clan proud."

Nodding his head he noticed the blond kept stealing glances at his godbrother and if his eyes weren't playing tricks on him he could see she had a jealous look in her eyes but decided not to voice he continued to move on.

"Cool. Ok Akimichi your up."

"My name is Chouji Akimichi. I like food, hanging out with my buddy Shika and listening to my dad old war stories. I dislike the time it takes to cook my BBQ. My only goal in life is to make my father proud and become clan head of the Akimichi.

"Okay how about you with the cloak" he said pointing at his godbrother.

"Names Naruto Uzumaki. I like those who I consider close to me. My dislike are 85% of the villagers of this village and traitors" he spat the last word with hate in his eyes, making Kurenai flinched. "I only want a few things in life. The first to make my parents and ancestors proud, and to not kill but utterly destroy a certain Uchiha who not only ruined my life but also murdered my parents." finished the boy making the group go wide eyed before Sasuke turned on him with a heated glare.

"Your not going to kill him, that right belongs to me." he said only for Naruto to look him in the eye and make the boy recoil. Naruto eyes looked cold beyond anything he has ever felt and was now wondering just what changed the boy this much.

"This Uchiha is by far stronger then that of Itachi. I've met Itachi and we have no beef with each other so he will be the only Uchiha I will spare my wrath." He said before he blasted killing intent on Sasuke, that made the boy pale and sweat hard just from Naruto's glare alone.

"However I will only say this once. You are only a comrade and I will not attack you at all, but if you get in my way or provoke me, last Uchiha or not I will send you to hell with the rest of your clan " Naruto said with his eyes flickered from blue to purple as he spoke, lacing the last two word with so much venom it made everyone minus Yugito flinch. Anko had one thing in mind while she felt his killing intent.

_'I think I'm in love'_ while in her head a mini Anko was staring with hearts in her eyes.

Sakura looked livid at how Naruto was being towards Sasuke, and would have said something had the boy not turn his glare on her and made her shut up. Something definitely did happen to the boy but what was the question.

"Now there is no need for any of that Naruto-kun." a old voice said catching everyone off guard and they turned their heads to see the Hokage standing there.

"Hokage-sama" all of the Jounin stood and bowed their heads, though Asuma was reluctant at first before getting a glare from Kurenai.

"At ease. I was just passing by to tell you all that the Genin test will be moved up from a few days from now."

"Genin Test?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes today you were to be tested if you actually had what it took to be an official Genin of the Leaf. All of the other teams have failed their tests which leaves only four squads left so the council and its _infinite wisdom _decided to have the four squads take one test" said Hiruzen.

"And what will that test be Hokage-sama" Shino asked surprising everyone as it is known that Aburames hardly ever speak.

"The test is very simple. It will be a nine against two last man standing match up being teams 7, 8, and 10 versus team 11" he finished getting various looks from the others on the room.

_'A perfect opportunity to take MY power from him. Only a Uchiha deserves power'_ Sasuke thought with a smirk.

_'I'll show that bitch whose useless'_ thought Sakura with a smirk.

_'Danzo-sama said not to fully show my potential... though I never follow orders from him anyways'_ thought Sai smiling a fox like grin.

_'Troublesome'_ thought Shikamaru.

_'Just how strong are you really Yugito-chan... why did I just think that'_ thought Ino.

_'Awwwww I wanted to get something to eat'_ thought Chouji.

_'Yes now I can kick that loser's ass and Hinata and Yugito will all be mine'_ Kiba thought with a toothy grin.

_'My bugs say to be cautious in this upcoming battle, but why?' _thought Shino.

_'I have to fight Naruto-kun... I will prove to you just how strong I've become my love'_ thought Hinata with a determined look.

_'Now lets see just how much of sensei's spirits burns inside of you'_ thought Kakashi with curiosity and anticipation.

_'Nine on two? Don't you think that's a bit overkill? Even if he is a jinchuriki?'_ thought Anko.

_'If I'm lucky maybe they'll get killed'_ thought Asuma with hate in his eyes. If anybody looked at him you would of thought he didn't like the match... no far from it.

_'Naruto' _thought Kurenai.

_'Time to shine Naruto' _thought Yamato with a smirk.

_'Your first hurdle lad. Lets hope we can get through this unscathed'_ thought Sarutobi

_"So how do we do this?"_ asked Naruto telepathically.

_"Destroy and humiliate you know thats my style. We can't kill them so I prefer to beat a few of them senseless."_ replied Yugito.

_"Just don't overstep your boundaries. You tend to lose yourself in battle"_

_"Yes O all mighty"_ she retorted sarcastically then stuck her tongue out at her little brother _"Your no fun"_

_"But if someone else attacks trying to help them... Kill them"_ he said plainly, gaining chuckles from Akuma and with that he got up from his seat.

"When and where would this test be if you don't mind me asking Hokage-sama" Naruto asked calmly shocking Kurenai and Anko.

_'How can he be so calm when the odds are stacked against him purposely'_ the both thought.

"Well the test will be took over on Training Ground 7. As for the time it will be now if you two are up to it" he said before feeling a chill go up his spine with the sadistic smile Yugito was dawning.

"Well if thats the case I'll take my leave Hokage-same" Naruto finished before he and Yugito disappeared via Shumpo.

* * *

It would seem that the match was turning to be a huge spectacle as Naruto noticed practically every head of something or clan leader were seated or standing at the sidelines. The Hokage, the Elders, Iruka, all Jounin and Elite jounin were standing their with smirks or eyes of anticipation. The smirks came from some of them waiting for them Kyuubi brat to be beaten and killed by the Uchiha and anticipation of just what may happen.

"Hokage-sama do you believe this is wise" asked the new Anbu Soutaicho Yugao Uzuki. She was required to attend

"What do you mean" saked Sarutobi.

"I mean putting them in a match together would not only cause conflict but someone could be seriously hurt" she gave with concern on her face, though not seen due to her mask.

"What's the matter Uzuki? You think that your surrogate brother is going to get himself hurt by our rookies" Asuma taunted.

Without sparing him a glance, he continued his discussion. "I'm more worried about the three squads rather than Naruto and Yugito" Iruka continued.

"And why is that?" asked Hiashi Hyuuga who just so happened to be listening to the conversation.

"Because Naruto isn't exactly the same boy the village grew to hate. If anyone else tries to join in on the fight I have no doubt in my mind that it will turn unpleasant" he finished getting a couple of raised eyebrows and uneasy looks.

On the field Naruto was analysing his oppents and their gauges.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Kiba had arrogant smirks on their faces while Ino, Chouji, and Hinata held determined looks in their eyes. Sai held an impassive look and Shikamaru his usual bored expression.

Yugao walked in the middle of the group acting as referee.

"The rules are simple, last one standing is the winner. No lethal force if possible. Any objections? she asked getting a raised hand from Naruto.

"If they want to beat us they will have to fight us with the intent to kill unless they will lose and I will kill them" he stated calmly.

Yugao turned her head towards him and even with her mask on he could tell him she was glaring at him so he stayed silent, though he got the message clearly.

She raised her hand, only to lower it down a few seconds later for the match to begin.

"Look just give up. You and I both know you two can't beat us since Sasuke-kun and I are obviously stronger then you. Besides this is a perfect way to beat your ass bitch for trying to steal away my Sasuke-kun." stated Sakura.

_'First victim'_ thought Yugito sinisterly while giving her a bored look.

"Well then if your so strong show me what you got flat chest. Like I want that pencil dick of an Uchiha" she said getting an immediate reaction from the pinked hair girl. When she was in range she sent one punched which connected to Yugito's face.

Nothing.

Seeing this she sent another.

Still Nothing.

She kept throwing punches left to right even some she empowered with Chakra and still nothing. When she saw that it didn't work she jumped back panting slightly watching the female Jinchuriki scratching her face.

"Your punches barely tickle. Like a tiny feather" she stared blankly at the Haruno.

"BITCH" she shrieked back. "NARUTO AREN'T YOU GOING TO DEFEND MY HONOR?" inwardly smirking knowing her plan would work.

"Why is that? " said Naruto calmly.

"Because you love me and if you do it I'll go on a date with you" she smiled innocently, attempting to ignore the killer intent from Hinata.

_'That slut! Must...not...kill...yet,'_ thought Hinata as she had to hold back the urge to hurt the pink haired kinoichi in front of her. What she heard though she thought she would never hear.

"Your right Sakura... I do still love you"

Standing their shocked at what he just said, she felt like her heart was torn to shreds and she was about to tear up until he suddenly vanished and appeared right next to Sakura.

Everyone accept Iruka, Yamato and Yugito seemed surprised of Naruto's amazing speed.

_'How did the dobe do that?'_ thought Sasuke with anger and jealousy sporting his features.

_'He's even faster than Yugito was during the council meeting'_ thought Hiruzen.

_'Yondaime-gaki_' thought Anko **(OWNED BY PSYCHO G)**

_'How can he do that'_ many thought in unison.

Naruto had his left arm draped over Sakura's right shoulder and Naruto was only a few inches from her left ear.

"And now... let me show you how much I still love you Sakura..._chan_" he whispered in her ear as he held up his right hand and slowly his hand started to glow yellow until it looked like lightning forming. The crackling sound of lightning was all she heard before her plan went straight to hell.

**"Thunder" **

Naruto took a step back and rammed his hand into Sakura's chest, earning a ear splitting scream from the girl watching her body spasm from the current of his attack and enjoying the horrified look in her green eyes.

The other Genin had horror stricken faces as the watched what just transpired. Kiba was the only one that decided to voice it.

"I thought you loved her?"

Turning his gaze from the smoking form of Sakura he looked at the Inuzuka with a sneer. "I never loved her a day in my life. I lived eight years to do that to her, though I wish I could of killed her and save Kakashi-san a headache but orders are orders as most of you will see the same fate" he finished with Yugito appearing to the side of Kiba in a instant and delivery him a roundhouse kick to the head. Only one word was said at the particular time that had all the Genin thinking the same thing.

"Troublesome"

* * *

Character Profile

Codename: Classified

Real Name: Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Birthplace: Konohagakure no Sato

Height/Weight: 6"/185 lbs.

Rivals: Gouki (Friendly), Cloud Uzumaki (Cloud Strife)(Friendly), Yugito Uzumaki (Friendly), Madara Uchiha (enemy), ?, ?

Likes: Ramen, Training, Precious People, Playing with minds

Dislike: Konoha, Rapists, the older generation

Hobbies: Developing interesting ways to make seals, espionage

Background: Classified


	8. Genin Test Part 1

**To all my fans I want to thank you all for your support and the inspiration that you all give me in continuing me writing. This chapter is a little shorter than normal but still with all the actiony goodness. Now I want to explain some of the characters and their attitudes so everyone will be up to speed.**

**Now... The moment you all been waiting for the battle begins and a little sideline work if you know what I mean.**

* * *

He did it. He actually attacked her. That was something that no one, not even Hinata had expected. It was a village known fact of how the yellow haired boy always followed behind the council woman's daughter like a sick puppy. Taking abuse whether it be verbal or physical, he still clung to her and worshiped her like she was Kami herself.

Not the story now.

Now he was staring into her horror stricken green eyes with indifference. She was completely shocked (literally) at what had just transpired in the last few seconds. Her "fanboy" as she use to call him had said he still loved her, much to which she hoped for so plan of knocking him out to prove to her Sasuke-kun that she was strong enough to bare his children, had ATTACKED HER!

Why did he do it?

Why would he do it?

He was _her_ puppy. A baka! An orphan who should of always been grateful to be in the mere presence of the future _"Mrs. Uchiha"_. Yet _he_ strikes _her_ in her chest with some sort of lightning jutsu she had never seen before. How did he do it? He used no hand signs and had no knowledge of any jutsu is she remembered correctly. Hell, he couldn't even perform a bunshin (Clone) in the academy when they were in class. So how could he control lightning?

Even though in reality the attack lasted only a few seconds, the pain felt as if it were a eternity. Her body convulsed without her will from the dangerous current, coursing through her veins like a deadly poison causing some of her flesh to slightly burn.

She heard someone talking, Kiba she thought but she couldn't focus on the actual words due to atrocious pain, forcing her mind to go completely black out slightly. What she saw though would be forever burned into her mind for the rest of her life.

Naruto was sneering hatefully at her.

Never in her life had she ever dreamed that's the always happy, hyperactive baka known as Naruto Uzumaki would look at her with so much malice.

HER of all people!

As her body descended to the ground and her battle with consciousness was coming to an end, her mind cleared for a brief second, only to hear something that for some reason that she couldn't explain, hurt her more than Sasuke rejecting her one hundreds times at once.

"I never loved her."

* * *

Naruto stared down at the stilled form of the pink haired girl with disinterest at how pathetic that was. The coldness that was set in his eyes flickered yellowed and widened slightly before they went back to emotionless, unnerving to his opponents, as well as most of the spectators.

One man in particular was literally seeing red at the scene in front of him. He had dark brown hair and green eyes looking to be in his mid thirties. He wore a standard Konoha Jounin uniform with a katana strapped to his back.

His name was Mugetsu Haruno, Sakura's father.

He couldn't believe what this boy, this demon had done to his little girl. The little demon was suppose to follow behind her and be the pet that he was five years ago, not attack his princess like some rabid animal.

_'Thats right! He's a rabid animal and like all animals that attack their master, he needs to be put down'_ he thought in psychotic rambles unsheathing his sword which didn't go unnoticed by the matriarch of the Inuzuka clan.

"What the hell do you think you doing Haruno?" Tsume barked. (No Pun Intended)

"Zip it Inuzuka! That **_thing_** attacked my baby girl and we won't stand for it. You may not give a damn about your boy out there but I'll be damned if I'll let that demon hurt my daughter" councilwoman Sakira Haruno shrieked.

"That _thing_ so call say is a ninja as well as your daughter and she knew what she was getting into when she put that headband on" Tsume retorted getting angry at how the woman was belittling the blond pup and disrespecting hers.

"No! He's not a shinobi. He's a rabid animal. And like all animals that attack their master, he needs to be put down!" Mugetsu muttered loud enough for everyone to hear, not an ounce of sanity in his words, before he charged out towards the field hoping to kill the demon for putting its filthy hands on his daughter.

"I'LL KILL YOU DEMON!" he roared as he sprinted directly past the others towards the field, never noticing a small smile on the ANBU Soutaicho's face.

"Hokage-sama he plans on killing him! We have to stop him!" Kakashi panicked and was about to give chase after him before Yugao put her arm up to bar his path.

"Naruto-kun can take care of himself, besides he already broke the law so he'll already die." Yugao stated calmly and though none of them could see her face, they could feel she was sporting a smug grin.

"Perhaps you are suffering from delusions of grandeur _Soutaicho,_ but my Mugetsu-kun is a the fourth best kenjutsu specialist in Konoha ever since that red headed bitch died. He could kill the brat and the little blond whore he's always with in a few seconds flash" she said smugly, only to fear for her safety after she feels an insane amount of killer intent pointed at her from all directions. Before Sakira could react she was hit in the face by Anko with such explosive force it shattered her jaw and knocked out most of her back teeth on her left side. The Hebi Jounin then charged forth and gave her the most savage beating of her life.

"ANKO STOP" Koharu tried to order but was ignored as the beaten was continued.

Anko was seeing red. She crossed the line when she bad mouthed one of the only woman she looked up to. Kushina was like a mother to her when she found her way back to the village after Orochimaru abandoned her and left her to rot in that old factory. She took her in and took care of her, even when she was pregnant with Naruto she was always looking out for her. Then she remembered the promise Kushina made her make to her the day before she gave birth.

_"Anko-chan if I don't survive in some way, promise me that you will take care of Naru-chan for me."_

"You've stopped talking," she picked her up by her neck, disregarding the way her eyes rolled in their sockets, her fingers feebly trying to reach her wrist. "I want to hear more, Haruno."

And thus begun the inevitable beating that made Tsunade's beatings on Jaraiya look like love taps.

And most of the Clan heads felt no sympathy towards Sakira's savage beating, while some of the Jounin while mortified, while others were indifferent about it. When Anko stared back at them, everyone stepped back in horror.

What used to be her chocolate brown eyes now were dark yellow with a black slit for a pupil staring with malice at the other Jounin before she grunted in pain and grabbed her neck falling to one knee.

* * *

Mugetsu raised his sword then brought it down on Naruto.

Naruto decided to humor him so he didn't move and let it hit him. The sound it made when it hit his skin was like his sword being banged against metal, shocking the demented swordsman and every other spectator.

Naruto looked in Mugetsu eyes and spoke lowly.

"If its despair you require..."

Faster than the older man could react, Naruto yanked the sword from his hand as it went slack from shock before ramming the blade through his chest all the way to the hilt.

"...then I shall...provide...**Climhazzard!"**

He whispered the words as he drug the sword upward, cleaving Mugetsu's upper body in half in a gory matter as he jumped up into the air and landed a few feet in front of the Hokage. Many of the Jounin watched in shock and horror at the gorrific attack and some went as far as throwing up at the spot.

"Don't you think that was too much Naruto-kun" Sarutobi admonished.

"Not at all Hokage-sama. Isn't the penalty of the law you made about the Yondaime's legacy punishable by death?" Naruto asked in a monotone.

"Forget that! He just attacked a Leaf ninja" started a Jounin with a black bandanna tied around his head and black shades covering his eyes, "we should..." but he stopped talking when Naruto pointed the bloodied sword towards his face, only a few inches from his left eye.

"I will say this once and only once and that goes for everyone here, (he turns his head to the elders) even you three. The Uzumaki will not take any more animosity because of many of you and your stupid prejudice. The Yondaime gave his life to save all you worthless pieces of shit and you treated me like I was the actually bijuu. Well let me ask you all a question? ( turns his head back to the Jounin/Ebisu) If I was such a blood thirsty mindless demon, why didn't I burn this village down when I (Turns back to Danzo with a cold glare) was nearly killed ten years ago? If you were smart enough you would know that when the host of a bijuu is mentally broken the bijuu can force its chakra into breaking the seal and setting itself free" he explained causing many listening to pale at what could of happened.

"S-So you mean..." Asuma started only to have the same blade pointed into his face faster than anyone could blink.

"That's right little chimp! Because of what you orchestrated two days before the attack ten years ago, the bijuu could of escaped and killed you all since I was so evil and blood thirsty" Naruto stated, now giving a cold glare.

"W-What are you t-talking about?" stuttered Asuma sweating slightly.

"Yes what are you talking about?" asked Sarutobi as he narrowed his eyes at his son. Naruto reach into his pocket and pulled out an envelope and handed to Hiruzen, making Asuma openly sweat.

"What does the letter say?" asked Kakashi while he, Yamato, and Chouza moved closer behind Asuma as in barring any attempt for him to escape.

"This here is a written statement of an eye witness confessing to the attempted murder of Naruto Uzumaki 10 years ago on October 8." he read angrily. "The person goes on and tells of Asuma beating him with his chakra enhanced trench knives in his apartment with a silencing jutsu so no one could hear. Then he forced the woman to run a kunai through his neck and threatened to have her put in prison because he said _"he was the son of the Sandaime and he got it like that" and _he could also have her ninja status provoked." he finished practically seeing red literally shaking with rage , causing a few people next to him to take a few steps away from him.

His own son tried to destroy what he tried to mold!

His weapon for Konoha

"ANBU ARREST ASUMA NOW. ASUMA SARUTOBI I AS THE SANDAIME HERE BY STRIP YOU OF YOUR SHINOBI STATUS. YOU WILL HAVE YOUR CHAKRA SEALED, AS WELL AS ALL KNOWLEDGE OF JUTSU AND ALL SHINOBI TOOLS NOW GET HIM OUT MY SIGHT FOR HE IS A DISGRACE TO THIS VILLAGE!" he roared pouring and insane amount of killer intent making everyone drop to their knees, except for Naruto who with a flick of his wrist, flick all of Mugetsu's blood off his sword before feeling a small pulse from the blade that caught his attention.

_"I thank you young one for freeing me from that wretched man."_

Naruto blinked as he stared at the blade. It was a beautiful sword with a square open frame tsuba that resembles a four-pane window.

_"You have my eternal gratitude and as much as I would like for you to be my new weilder for I know you could hear my name, sadly I feel that I am needed somewhere else"_ the masculine voice continued.

_"The pleasure was all mine and if you want I will help you find a weilder worthy of you" _Naruto responded as he twirled it once behind his back and attaching it to a metal plate on the back of his shirt. The sword vanished and the spiral symbol on the glove of his left hand started to glow signaling that he successfully sealed the sword away.

* * *

On the field

"Ok now back to other matters" Naruto stated as he reappeared in his initial spot next to Yugito who was still reading her book, while he turns back to see a retching Ino and Choji, an impassive Sai, a still downed Kiba with Akamaru licking his face, Shino being Shino, and a horrified Sasuke, Hinata, and Shikamaru.

"Animals." Sasuke stated. "My dad was right. You are an animal!"

"And look how he ended up." Naruto responded coldly. This got the response he wanted and watched the Uchiha charge him.

_"You know what to do Nee-chan"_ he said through his mental link getting a nod from his older sister as she finally put away her book and darted fast towards Sai.

Sasuke extended a right kick that Naruto ducked under and let Sasuke spin over him. Sasuke spun himself in mid air and sent his right fist down that Naruto caught and just simply brought him in and flipped him over his shoulder with one arm sending him hard into the ground.

He got off the ground and glared at the blond who staring back with a bored expression. He was pissed at the dobe trying to make a mockery of him. Then the next sentence was the nail in the coffin.

"Itachi was right. You are weak._"_ he finished.

In a flash, Sasuke was upon him. With a deft flying kick, he attempted to nail Naruto in the chest; however he simply sidestepped and just as deftly dodged the Uchiha. Sasuke pivoted on his left foot and attempted to hit Naruto with a roundhouse that would have knocked him out, but again, Naruto simply dodged.

This of course pissed Sasuke off.

_'HOW! HE'S THE DEAD LAST!'_ he roared in his head.

He swung out his right arm and found it blocked by Naruto's open palm. His left arm tried the same, only to be blocked by Naruto's other palm. Sasuke noticed that at the very least, he had made him put more effort in his blocks, but his face was still neutral as if it was nothing to twisted his body in mid motion and threw his weight behind a kick aimed at Naruto's midsection. The blond boy twisted his palms out of the way and with a crossing motion, blocked Sasuke's kick rather easily.

Sasuke saw his chance. With another twisting motion, he brought his right hand out in a attempt to strike his now exposed face which he connected and smirked only for it to quickly vanish when Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke, shocking him and everyone who was watching.

"A Kage Bunshin? Since when did he know how to do that" Sasuke half shouted stunned by the move.

"Since I was 7 runt." a voice to his left before he turn around and met a fist to face, courtesy of Naruto.

"Watch what you say Dobe." Sasuke said picking himself off the ground, "I'm from the Uchiha clan, a clan that is better then all the other stupid clans around here. Even the Yondaime, if he was still alive, couldn't beat an Uchiha. He was a pathetic man who came from a loser clan" he said smugly not knowing the consequences of those words. Very faintly he could of sworn he heard Yugito say...

"Oh shit."

* * *

With Yugito

Sai threw a shuriken, and unsheathed his tanto. The Nibi container blocked both strikes with one of her curved kunai and watched her opponent with curiosity.

Sai then back flipped in an attempt to kick her in the head, only for her to bend backwards and fake losing her balance to kick him in his side before she caught herself with her hands and hoisting herself up.

"Nice try." Yugito said as he backed away from a recovering Sai.

Grunting in frustration, Sai jumped back, took out a scroll and started to draw in it at neck breaking speed and yelled,** "****Ninja Art: Art of Cartoon Beast Mimicry"** Sai shouted as ten lions made of ink flew out at of the scroll and charged Yugito.

The Nibi container smirked while speeding through a few handsigns as he hands started to glow light blue. "**Water Style: Great Waterfall Technique**" she yelled as a large blast of water form from her hands towards Sai, destroying the ink creations stunning the spectators.

_'Amazing. She was able to do a Water Jutsu without being near any water' _thought a surprised Sarutobi.

_'Why can't I copy her jutsu?' _Danzo thought to himself irritated.

It did not make an ounce of sense and he hated things like that the most.

Back on the field, Sai shunshin'd to Yugito's right and struck with a kunai as she bent backwards dodging the kunai strike meant for her throat. She twisted her body aiming her special kunai at Sai. Said person stepped back and then pushed down on the blade with his foot driving it into the ground. Then he drove his heel onto Yugitos hand making her let go of the kunai. Sai then kicked Yugito in the face sending her skidding away.

_'Interesting'_ she thought as she watched her opponent with a giddy feeling.

Yugito flipped onto her feet aim as a stream of fire was shot from her left hand and Sai shunshin'd to behind the blond. She then spun around driving her elbow into a log. She cursed as she received a kick in the back of her head sending her flying. Yugito flipped her body so that she was on her feet back almost touching the ground. She looked at Sai upside down before twisting to the right dodging a Fuma shuriken and then twisted back and kicked Sai hard in the ribs. Sai turned into ink and Yugito flipped backwards and stood up.

"To make a Ink bunshin in such a short amount of breathing room...truly amazing Sai."

The Root ANBU member didn't give any reaction. Suddenly the ground in front of Yugito exploded and a second Sai appeared. Yugito bent backwards and kneed it in the stomach destroying it. "Two is even better." She said.

Sai's eyes widened and he substituted himself with a third clone as three Yugito burst from the ground and exploded in blue flames. "Three is almost unbelievable." Sai snapped around only to see a fist an inch from his face. The undercover Root operative was sent flying. "But four is a higher number." Yugito said and his Ink bunshin disappeared.

Suddenly Yugito opened her mouth in a silent scream as pain erupted from her back. She fell forward onto all four and looked behind her.

Two Sais stood behind him, tantos in her back. "But five is always higher than four." Sai said with a fake smile as his clone disappeared.

Yugito's back was full of stab wounds but she still stood up and was not bleeding. "I agree, but six is higher than five. Don't you agree?"

Sai nodded. Suddenly before he could react he felt something tapping him on the forehead attaching a piece of paper with a seal on it. Sai couldn't even move a finger but his eyes and he could talk.

"What did you do to me" he asked.

"The seal on your forehead renders you motionless for the next 10 minutes. I hid a clone while you stabbed my back or should I say..." she disappeared into a plume of smoke shocking her opponent only to feel a blow to his neck, knocking him out.

Yugito let out a slight sigh before she had to dodge five extremely fast shuriken. She was about to turn towards the attacker, when suddenly her entire body froze "Damnit forgot about the Nara."

**"Shadow Possession Jutsu"** successful. Now Chouji!" Shikamaru shouted.

Yugito gritted her teeth as she could only watch as a giant hand approached her and wrapped around her body in a vice grip.

"You have been defeated. Surrender" Chouji pleaded only to get a chuckle in return.

"Is that a fact?" she strained out before she started to glow light purple.

Ino who was watching closer by Shikamaru didn't know what was happening to Yugito at the moment but immediately figured it wasn't good so in a split decision, she attempt to tackle Shikamaru to the side, but a second too late. As Shikamaru and Chouji started to glow purple so did as well when she came in contact with Shikamaru. Suddenly she started to feel drowsy as well as her teammates and before they knew what happened they were all falling over as sleep claimed all three of them.

She sighed again trying to recess what the situation and maybe see what her brother was doing until she had to dodge yet another set of extremely fast shuriken. She turned towards the attacker a little annoyed only to smirk at her last opponent.

"Hey there kitten."

* * *

Back with Naruto

Naruto ran forward and gave Sasuke a big boot to the face making the Uchiha fly backwards. Sasuke landed on his feet and charged the Kyuubi container with anger. He swing his left aim towards the face only for it to get smack aside as if it were nothing. Sasuke continued to sent a barrage of punches and kicks hoping to overpower the dobe with speed and power, but was equally matched by being either blocked or parried. It was getting under Sasuke's skin. When he glanced at his face to see his expression all he got was indifference, as if he was not worth the time.

Just like Itachi always did.

Having had enough he sent a right kick to Naruto's head which connected but he later regretted that as Naruto placed a tight grip on the Uchiha's leg and with inhuman strength he hoisted the boy from the ground and started to slam him in the dirt and throw him away like as dusty rug.

Naruto wouldn't even acknowledge the Uchiha when he walked away from the fight clearly showing he didn't care about the fight one bit. Sasuke however saw this and was outraged instantly and charged at Naruto full speed and put all of his weight into his right fist.

"Pathetic" Naruto said having sensed Sasuke weak attempt at an attack from behind and simply played possum.

When Sasuke neared the blond, Naruto kicked backwards and nailed the Uchiha right on his chin. Naruto then executed a spinning kick and kicked the Uchiha in his chest sending him flying backwards. Naruto ran over to right where Sasuke was going to land and caught him in a in a tight full nelson holding him in place.

"Let go off me!" ranted Sasuke trying to break free. He was about to apply more pressure into he felt someone yank his cloak slightly freeing his grip, then sent a fist to his face making him let go of Sasuke. He turned his head and saw Kiba smirking at him.

"You managed to hit me Inuzuka. I'm impressed." Naruto stated calmly.

"Do not help me Inuzuka! DO NOT HELP ME!" Sasuke screamed.

"Sorry but this asshole is mine. So either get out my way or I'll go through you." Kiba said baring his fangs. "Akamaru stay out of this" gaining a bark from his canine friend.

"Well well It seems like you too have some issues to work out" Naruto retorted with a bored stare.

"Dont play psychoanalyst with me dobe" Sasuke yelled starting to see red.

"Oh I don't need a degree to figure you two out" he reponded casually.

Kiba heard enough talking and decided to rush the blond with a claw to the throat, only for his wrist to get caught. They blond jumps up and uses the heel of his boot to block Sasuke's punch. He shift his weight to that foot and forced it down on his hand til it meets the ground, nearly breaking it in the process and earning a scream of pain from the Uchiha. Not skipping a beat he turns his head to headbutt Kiba with enough force it literally send him skidding back a few feet.

Kiba was at his front while Sasuke was at his back and both boys' were now fully beyond angry with him for what he did making him the middle man and target.

"I think this is the part where either of you are suppose to attack me?" chuckled Naruto making both boy in front and back of him angrier even more. They both wanted blood.  
HIS blood!

Kiba struck first with his families Taijutsu fighting style that made him fight more like a beast with his claws extending outward when he did. Naruto moved out of the way with the greatest of ease only to move again soon after as Sasuke tried to attack with a right fist after Kiba to keep Naruto off his feet. Naruto saw the fist, grabbed it, fell backward, lifted his leg forward to his chest, and launched Sasuke back into the nearest tree before flipping back up to his feet, knocking him out.

"Why do you hate me so much Kiba? Is it because that I'm no longer the dead last? Is it the fact that I've retuned Hinata's feelings? That I've slept with your sister? What?" he asked with a small frown.

"BECAUSE SHE'S MINE AND A PIECE OF TRASH LIKE YOU DON'T DESERVE HER. YOUR PROBABLY AFTER HER MONEY" yelled Kiba even more irate as he now swung wildly at Naruto with every intention to kill him.

"Well news flash mutt. I don't see a mark on her saying that she is yours, nor is your scent mixed with her so her being yours is a lie. A pathetic way for you too claim something that was never yours. As for money, I have all the money I need that would last my family 7 generations but none of that matters to me. I care for and if things go good we could possibly be mates and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it Inuzuka" he stated firmly causing Kiba to go in a fit of rage.

He was foaming at the mouth and his attacks became more sloppy and was missing a good three feet even without dodging. Have had enough of this musical dance of stupidity, Naruto decided to end it before going back to Yugito to see if she was done, he dodge one more hand before sweep kicking Kiba off his feet and backhanding him in the back of his skull, knocking him out cold. Dusting himself off he was about to head to only to see something hovering overheard. He looked up and smiled towards his last opponent and one of his old friends.

"Four eyes" he stated as he turn his head back towards the boy in from of him

"Yoko" stated Shino in monotone.

* * *

Character Profile

Codename: Classified

Real Name: Yugito Nii Namikaze Uzumaki

Gender: Female

Age: 19 (Physically)

Birthplace: Kumogakure no Sato

Height/Weight: 5"9/129 lbs.

Rivals: Naruto (Friendly), Cloud (Friendly), Yoruichi (Friendly), Madara Uchiha (enemy), ?, ?

Likes: Sushi, Ramen, Cleanliness, Training, Precious People,

Dislike: Kumo, Rapists, Those who think women are weaker, Fangirls

Hobbies: Classified

Background: Classified


	9. Genin Test Part 2 and Lies Revealed

Naruto looked over to his first true male friend with a rare expression that he only show a few people in life.

Gratitude

Shino meanwhile was judging Naruto with a critical eye. His bugs were stating that if he were to combat with him at his normal level of skills, then his bugs would suffer a painful death which was something that he didn't want. To further extent their decision, all his insects started to descend from the sky and started to hover around him.

"E luhlata". (I concede) Shino said causing Naruto to chuckle, as well as bring a wave of confusion to everyone else who were listening.

"E caa oui tet nayt dryd puug E cahd oui. Oui fana ymfyoc dra mukelym uha Vuin Aoac. Ymcu oui fana y dnia vneaht yht vun dryd E's knydavim." (I see you did read that book I sent you. You were always the logical one Bugs. Also you were a true friend and for that I'm grateful) Naruto said walking up to Shino putting his hand out, which Shino grabbed in a firm handshake.

"Dra bmaycina ec ymm seha Hynidu. Ouin cgemmc ryja aqlammat eh y fyo E druikrd esbuccepma vun uha uin yka knuib. Pid lyh E ycg oui y xiacdeuh?" (The pleasure is all mine Naruto. Your skills have excelled in a way I thought impossible for one our age group. But can I ask you a question?" asked Shino gaining a nod from Naruto.

"Yna oui Ginysy... Yc eh Ougu Ginysy?" (Are you Kurama... As in Yoko Kurama?) he asked gaining a hard stare that seemed to of penetrated his soul.

Naruto stared hard at Shino and for a moment the Aburame thought that he was going to attack him at any moment, so gave the mental command to his colonies to prepare themselves for combat.

He had zero chance of winning, but he wasn't going to run.

"That is a conversation I'd like to have in private if you don't mind" he answered in a calm and reserved manner gaining a nod of understanding from the Aburame. He was about to say something only to raise an eyebrow at the person appearing a few meters from behind Naruto. With quick speed Naruto caught the incoming fist with ease from the beaten, yet surprisingly still conscious Sasuke.

"Still ticking Uchiha?" Naruto asked in a bored tone.

* * *

Yugito and Hinata

Yugito made the first move by throwing three kunai at the lavender eyed girl who dodged them easily and responded by grabbing one of the kunai thrown and flung it back at Yugito who bent backwards (think Neo from The Matrix) and dodged the kunai. Yugito then stood on her hands and launched himself at Hinata. The female Jinchuuriki extended a wide angle kick that was blocked effortlessly by the Hyuuga girl who then sent a wide palm at Yugito's chest. Yugito grabbed the other girl's arm and balanced herself on the Heiress' arm like a balancer in a circus and flipped herself in mid air and then brought down an Ax kick that was also blocked by the Hyuuga girl who quickly saw her chance a shut off two of Yugito's chakra points in her leg.

The blond grunted in discomfort and used her other leg to use Hinata's body like a stand to jump off her. Yugito then threw another kunai at Hinata who dodged quickly but to her amazement, Yugito simply vanished out of thin air a reappeared behind her, which she saw thanks to her Byakugan and blocked the punch that Yugito extended and responded with a palm that was also dodged.

Surprised about the competition her opponent was giving her she crossed her two fingers together and four Kage Bunshins appeared and sprinted towards Hinata as she backed jumped back a few yards.

The four clones came attacking all at once, surrounding Hinata. With her Byakugan blazing, Hinata began stepping it up a notch, moving faster and more agile, trying to stay focused as the clones kept trying to throw fierce punches, leg-sweeps, high kicks, and kicks from the air at her, which started to increase as well. All the while, Hinata kept moving, quickly jumping, blocking, and dodging the attacks. Two of the Yugito clones even pulled out curved kunais and tried to cut Hinata with them. That's when Hinata realized she'd had to start fighting more serious or she could lose more then just the match. Hinata still managed to avoid the blades and push them away. Although Yugito came extremely close several times, Hinata still avoided every blow.

"Not good enough Kitten" Yugito taunted while watching her continue to only dodge her clones. "And here I listened to Otouto saying you were a strong Kunoichi... Looks like he lied" she finished in a cold tone. Not a second later she was dodging a full animalistic assault of Jyuuken strikes by an pissed off Heiress. Surprising Yugito even more, she had struck all four clones (One strike to the heart, second one between the eyes, third on in the lower spine, four one in the vagina), destroying them and appearing before her before she could of even blink. She grimaced outwardly due to the memories from her dead clones, but inwardly smiled as she knew the girl had passed her test... but that wouldn't mean she was going to stop now.

* * *

Unknown Location

Eleven shadowy figures could be seen hiding in a cave. They were each wearing a cloak with red clouds on it signifying that they were the organization known as Akatsuki.

"Greetings everyone. Glad that you could make it to this meeting" said a man with what looked like ripples in his eyes.

"How long has it been since we last met?" said a man that looked like he was hunched-back and had a tail?

"Six years to be exact" said another man that looked like he had only one eye since his left was covered by his long hair. "Ever since that snake bastard Orochimaru left yea."

"Six years eh? Why are we being summoned now?" asked a man that was very tall and had a large object attached to his back.

"It must be important if we're being summoned now." Said a another man who looked like he was shorter then the previous man but his eyes appeared to be the Sharingan.

"Yes it is important. It appears that the Kyuubi vessel has come out of hiding and returned to his village so now our plans can begin." Said another voice that sounded female, no one noticing the Sharingan user twitch.

"So the piece of shit finally went. Lets go catch him" a shadow with a large scythe spoke up.

"That's not the only reason this meeting was called?" the leader said catching everyone's attention. "It would seem that he has been accompanied by the Nibi vessel as well and the two are practically inseparable."

"So what should we do leader-sama?" Zetsu asked.

Before the leader could the shadow with the wrapped object on his back spoke up. "Let's just go and capture them already."

"I agree with Kisame I hate waiting." Another of the shadows spoke up.

"Me to let's get this fucking show on the road!" the large scythe shadow spoke up.

"So who do you think should go?" Zetsu asked.

* * *

Back with Yugito and Hinata

Yugito and Hinata were still moving faster then anyone of the spectators ever imagined coming from Genin fresh out of the academy. The Blonde fem Jinchuuriki and the Hyuuga Heiress were each making attacks that most who were watching were having trouble keeping up with. When Yugito punched it looked like she was punching six times along with Hinata as they were moving at speeds that no Genin should have. Yugito just took a palm to her right shoulder which caused her to stagger back a little before she punched Hinata in the face that made Naruto's lover fly backwards. The Nibi container ran at her at high speed and punch her in the gut that made Hinata's eye bulge out and lose some air. Yugito then gave her six more solid hits before kicking her away like a soccer ball. Yugito then jumped at her attempting to knock down until Hinata opened her eyes and began to spin.

"**Kaiten**" (Heavonly Spin)

A blue barrier of chakra formed around her. Yugito slammed into the barrier and was thrown back like a good few yards. Yugito then saw Hinata standing before her in a stance that confused her but instincts told Yugito that she was about to be sore as hell and almost made Hiashi's heart stop.

'_Oh Shit'_ Yugito thought.

(Audience)

Everyone was like stone neither would move an inch at the thought that if they move one inch they would miss a good twenty seconds of this fight. Hiashi Hyuuga was shock beyond reason. He had always considered his daughter weak and an embarrassment to the clan, yet here she was displaying such grace and skill that made him think he was seeing a ghost. Her style of Jyuuken resembled so much like his late wife that it almost scared him. The Hyuuga head couldn't believe that his daughter learned the Kaiten, a Hyuuga art that wasn't even that wasn't even taught to her, as well as the stance she was taking up now. He figured now he would have to re-evaluate his thoughts about his daughter and how he raised his kids, choosing power over family.

'_Hitome-chan. I'm sorry that I haven't been the father you wanted me to be. I'm sure you would be so proud of your daughter today' _he thought as he continued watching his daughter duke it out with the sister of the boy who captured her heart.

Hinata then ran straight at Yugito and began her move.

"**Hakkeshou: Rokujuu Yonshou **(Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms)"

"**Nishou," **(Two Palms)

"**Yonshou" (**Four Palms)

"**Hachishou" (**Eight Palms)

"**Juurokushou" (**Sixteen Palms)

"**Sanjuunishou" (**Thirty-Two Palms)

"**Rokujuuyonshou!" (Sixty-Four Palms)** Hinata yelled as she shut off Yugito's chakra system. The Hyuuga Heiress then watched as her opponent staggered backwards in pain. She coughed up some blood until she started to chuckle..

Confused Hinata spoke "Why are you laughing? I've just shut off all of your chakra points so you can't use any of your chakra at all so what are you laughing for?" she asked with Yugito chuckling more to she was laughing louder til she smirked and then vanished from sight. Hinata then felt a huge kick to her chin which came courteously from who was crouching down. Yugito then pushed herself off the ground and appeared in Hinata's shadow.

"Okay that last one I learned from my brother but everything here is all original." She said as she began her move. She stuck out with a right kick that was blocked. Spinning under her opponent she came with a left kick hitting her side. Then threw her opponent under her and kneed her in the stomach before flipping and giving a heel kick to the stomach crying out **"Jigoku Neko Danmaku" **(Hell's Cat Barrage)"

Yugito then jumped up and landed on her feet slightly panting. She now was starting to feel the strain on her body from her chakra points being cut off as well as the physical strain from moving so fast without taking off her weights and gravity seals.

_'But they don't need to know that'_ she thought as she started to channel something in her right hand and her hand started to glow light blue as well as her whole body as all of her injuries started to vanish as well as her breathing started to even out. She turned back around and plopped down next to Hinata and held her hand out in front of her body.

Hinata stiffened, waiting for the finishing blow, only surprised when she felt her wounds starting to heal. She stared at her former opponent to watch as her hand was glowing a light blue and seemed to be the reason for her healing. After a few minutes when her injuries were completely healed, Yugito looked at her with a Sheepish grin.

"Sorry bout that I guess I got carried away with my blood lust." she said earning a sweat-drop from the Hyuuga.

"You think?" she asked jokingly while dusting her self off and holding her hand out in front of Yugito, who took as a sign of surrendering. "What is blood lust if you don't mind me asking".

"Blood lust is a condition that is triggered during times of increase adrenaline, or strong negative emotions like hate and anger. It makes it where you have an increase in speed and strength and can you ignore damage to yourself but you lose the ability to use higher level attacks like jutsu and it's not until you are either defeated or see the blood of your enemy who has given up fighting that you gain back control.

"Well seems as you defeated me I would say you've beat me fair and square. Thank you for heali-" she was interrupted by a loud scream of pain.

* * *

Back with the Akatsuki

Kisame, Hidan, Deidara, and Sasori were arguing who should go after the Jinchuurikis. After no longer being able to come up with any good arguments they had resorted to simple name-calling.

"You really think you can bring back the Jinchuurikis alive you crazy white haired psycho?" Kisame screamed at Hidan.

"And your blue hair is better fish sticks?" Hidan replied

"Yeah it's gross yea." Deidara added.

"Shut the hell up at least I don't look like a fucking girl." Kisame countered.

"What the hell did you say Jaws yea? You want me to shove my art down your throat fish face yea!" Deidara screamed back.

"Why don't you shove your fucking art up your fucking ass and stay the fuck out of this Deidara." Hidan screamed even louder.

"Why don't you cut of that fitly tongue of yours and shove it down your own throat Hidan? " Sasori replied.

"Why don't you all get a new hobby that's not so damn freaky and get a life." Kisame said chuckling.

All three glared at him and screamed "Shut the fuck up!"

Itachi, Kakuzu and Konan were sitting in a couch eating popcorn enjoying the show occasionally throwing some at Zetsu who ate them in mid air.

"Hey Zetsu-san how can we eat popcorn when we are just holograms?" Konan asked.

The other members on the couch looked at Zetsu. "What you don't know doesn't hurt you Konan-san." He replied

They went back to watching the shouting match.

* * *

With Naruto

Sasuke reared his free fist back and readied to punch Naruto, "Why you-"

"You're a bother," Naruto said without looking at him before breaking Sasuke's left wrist, causing the Uchiha to scream loudly in pain before falling to his knees while holding onto his broken wrist.

"Go away" Naruto spat coldly glancing back at the last Uchiha. "You don't interest me at the moment" he turned back towards Shino, pissing off Sasuke... again.

"WELL GET INTERESTED!" Sasuke yelled as he clenched his right fist and charged at the blond Jinchuuriki, only to receive the brute end of Naruto's left foot as the Namkaze heir kicked and sent Sasuke flying backwards off the ground and into a tree before falling on his butt to the ground.

Naruto remained reserved and calm as Sasuke got back up and charged at him again while yelling out in rage. The Kyuubi container simply smacked away Sasuke's right fist as he delivered a brutal backhand to Sasuke's right cheek, causing him to cough blood from his mouth while flying and spiraling backwards into the same tree, colliding hard into it as before. Sasuke coughed up more blood that now seeped down his mouth.

_"He can't even form seals anymore"_ Naruto mentally noted.

"This isn't over," Sasuke said weakly, "I'm not finished yet. This fight... is still...mine."

"So be it then Uchiha," Naruto consented after a few seconds as he walked over to Sasuke in a normal pace.

Kakashi felt the need to stop Naruto before he _accidentally_ killed his student and was about to go after him when Yugito blurred in front of him to block his path.

"You heard what he said" Yugito said. "This fight is none of our business. Lets let the two of them sort it out."

Kakashi narrowed his eye yet strangely enough he complied, as did all the other audience members, some in fear of enraging the black Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.

Naruto walked over and stood in front of Sasuke. The last Uchiha looked up at him momentarily before he speedily got up off the ground and charged at him again.

"Bring it!," Sasuke yelled before Naruto effortlessly brought his left kneecap into Sasuke's guts, thoroughly knocking the breath out of him as he coughed up some blood.

_'How'_ Sasuke wonder as Naruto wasted no time in beating Sasuke senseless while Yugito, Hinata and Shino watched from a distance as well as the audience.

"You're not going easy on him at all," Yugito smiled sinisterly. Shino remained collective as he and Hinata watched the one-sided fight between the "Rookie of the Year" and the "Dead Last".

Only the dead last isn't really last anymore.

'_How is he this strong? How is it that he has more power than me'_, Sasuke thought as he fell to the ground with his right cheek in the dirt. '_The dobe has been advancing and getting stronger with every passing day and I haven't improved at all_, Sasuke thought before turning his face to the ground, '_What have I been doing up to now? What have I…'_

Naruto looked down on Sasuke coldly before kneeling down and grabbed him by the collar. He slammed and held Sasuke off the ground to a tree while looking at him hard.

"You're weak," Naruto remarked coldly and harshly, "Even Itachi sees this about you. Why are you so weak? I'll tell you…(whispered in Sasuke's right ear) you were always the runt of the Uchiha and you will never amount to half the man Itachi is. Always you'll forever be the... _Foolish little Sasuke_" he finished, the end sounding eerily like Itachi to Sasuke's ears.

What Naruto did next not only caused great confusion, but great terror as he his eyes changes completely red with ripples and stared hard at the Uchiha. What followed next was blood-curdling screams coming from the youngest living Uchiha and continued screaming until he gradually lost consciousness though his eyes were still half lidded open.

* * *

(Audience)

"Being cruel as usual," Yugito smirked, "He even used Hitotoki Fujin on the boy."

"Hitotoki Fujin?" Kakashi asked.

"A powerful genjutsu that consist of eye contact to be performed. When executed, the jutsu traps the target in an illusionary world that is completely controlled by the user. While it only takes a few seconds to complete in the real world, the user can make it seem as if days have passed for the effected. Depending on the user's whim, they can either torture their target for days on end, or make them relive a traumatic event over and over. When the jutsu ends the resultant psychological trauma will render the target unable to fight for an extensive period of time, and possibly suffer a complete mental breakdown or death... if they wanted." she finished making every one go wide eyed.

"With a genjutsu that caliber it almost sounds as powerful as the Tsukuyomi (Moon Reader) of the Magenkyo Sharingan" Sarutobi mused.

"Actually Hokage-sama, the Hitotoki Fujin is more deadlier than Tsukuyomi, just to give an example if he wanted to, he could of sent the Uchiha boy to be eaten by the Kyuubi No Youko and mentally died on the spot." she said literally terrifying all the spectators.

Before anyone could ask more an ANBU appeared next to Sarutobi.

"Hokage-sama I have something that requires your immediate attention" she said lowly enough for only him to hear while handing him a scroll. The Sandaime nodded as she shunshin'd away in a swirl of leaves. He opened the scroll and started to read it, eyes slowly widening as he continued to read it. He cursed as he started to feel his age again.

What was he doing here NOW of all times. He told him before the Chunnin Exams so he expected it would of been later.

_'Well its time to stand in front of the firing squad. Im too old for this shit' _Sarutobi thought. "Naruto the test is over. Stand down." he ordered.

Naruto turned and threw Sasuke over to the side like a pile of garbage. Many Jounin rushed to the aid of the last Uchiha, while sending hateful glares at the Namikaze which he noticed, though didn't really care. He walked over towards the Sarutobi with Hinata and Shino behind him. He noticed that many of the other spectators were looking at him with mixed expressions. He still received the hateful glares from the civilian council, as well as from Danzo, Koharu, and Homora, and many of the Jounin for hurting their precious Uchiha. They angry expressions turned to fear as a massive killer intent was felt behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Yugito with an angry look on her face.

Koharu fell to her knees from the feeling and nearly passed out. It felt like a huge weight was pressing on her chest, making it impossible to breath. As quickly as it came, it vanished. Koharu finally began to breathe again, though her breath coming in short uneven gasps of air**.**

'_That was insane!' _She thought. The killing intent alone from young blond was the most she had ever felt in her life.

"You people are pathetic. Your first to sneer and show malice towards something you have no comprehension over, yet when its shown to you, you cower in fear. You are not worth fighting much less killing. You can't even handle the bare minimum of my killing intent. Hokage-sama can I excuse myself? I'm afraid me being here will only cause mass genocide to these incompetent civilians." Yugito said angrily.

"How DARE you! You little bitch I'll..." A civilian council member started but he froze in place as he felt a killer intent so large that it put his previous one to shame. He was unable to do anything except stare into the gaze of the kuniochi's brother, whose eyes held cold indifference.

Like kiling him wouldn't matter at all.

_'Well it wouldn't_' thought Naruto having read his thoughts.

Sarutobi was worried by the intent but it wasn't pointed at him or many members of the Shinobi or Shinobi Council. It was solely on the civilian council, the advisors, and many Jounin who acted hostile towards his sister. He needed to end this so he could attend to the other matter.

"Ok now that the match has come to an official end which teams other than Team 11 do you believe deserves to pass Kakashi" he asked, gaining a few questioning looks from many of the spectators.

"Hokage-sama if I may ask why are you asking him who should or should not pass? Danzo asked filling as if he is missing something.

"Well...Team 10 should pass. Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi showed that they had ample skill and teamwork abilities to pass what is was looking for…they're not without their faults though. Ino is bossy, rude, and shows no real compunction to follow the lead of others, but when push comes to shove she does what's needed as she attempted to stop the strange technique used on her comrades. She's mature for her age, no doubt about that.

Shikamaru is almost her total opposite…lazy, uncaring and no motivation whatsoever…but he's smart. _Very_ smart…Honestly I'd recommend giving him an impromptu IQ test later…but he can come up with strategies in a heartbeat that rival even the best Jounin strategists.

Chouji…he follows Shikamaru with an almost blind loyalty. He's kind, generous, and while smart, is certainly no genius. He's as powerful and has the capability to be the strongest Akimichi…with the right training that is. Altogether, they make a good team…just about as well as their parents, really."

The Hokage took another puff on his pipe and motioned his head to a particular Jounin to come to him. Said Jounin wore the standard jonin outfit except he had a sword on his back and he looked very pale. He seemed to be sick as he was constantly coughing.

"Hayate Gekko I know you already failed your squad but I want you to be the new Jounin instructor for Team 10 as you already know the situation with their previous one" he said with Hayate nodding then started walking to wake up his team.

"Team 8 should pass as well" Kakashi continued " However the area the team would need the most improvement is teamwork as they held absolutely none of it. Kiba Inuzuka is practically in love with Hinata Hyuuga and he actually disregarded working with anyone just to take Naruto out in an attempt to prove he was the better. Also his actions show that he hates Shino Aburame due to his attitude towards the boy. He is also highly arrogant and dependent of his pet nin dog as basically his only moves are with his nin dog.

Shino Aburame is in the same regards with Kiba as he hates him to and likes Hinata though that is really more of a brotherly like love. He is also highly dependent on his bloodline as all his moves involve his bugs since he automatically knew that if he were to fight Naruto or Yugito his insects would of died and his resources would have been used up. If he can broaden his horizon he would be deadly adversary.

Hinata however is the only one that is far better then them both though she feels the same with Shino as she hates Kiba with a passion as well. Her skills with her Taijutsu style has so much promise due to her flexibility she displayed during her match and she was able to keep up with Yugito in speed. If I were to grade her in all around skill as of now, she would be a level 16-20 experience ninja or Rookie Jounin level." he finished gaining more wide eyes as it was rarely unheard of that a fresh from the Academy Genin could be that skilled, yet her fight with the blond girl proved that she was a skilled up and coming kinoichi.

"Team 7 barely passes" He said with everyone gasping "However that didn't mean they did the best job in passing as truthfully speaking only _ONE _truly passed. Who ever wrote those reports must have had a lot to drink as my team didn't even know the meaning of what it took to be ninja. Sakura was the absolute worst Kunoichi I've ever had the displeasure of knowing. She was loud, brash, arrogant, and very stupid. What she did was not only a disgrace to the name of a Kuniochi, but also a blatant disgrace to woman all over by trying to trick a potential enemy by promising a date for Naruto to attack his own sister.

"Then comes the Uchiha, who had so many positive reviews and opinions on his report yet I had never seen any of what the Academy said about him being the greatest Genin prodigy since Itachi Uchiha. He showed no form of teamwork, nor did he try when Kiba attacked Naruto. He feels he is superior and Naruto literally dissected him both physically and mentally... hopefully this ass kicking he just received will humble him and get that rod out his ass.

Sai has immense potential for obvious and not so obvious reasons…and he has shown that he's matured considerably since gaining the title of Genin. If you honestly asked me I believe he was downplaying his skills during the academy, for reasons though I don't know why. He was the only _TRULY _skilled one off the team." he finished no noticing Danzo slightly tense up.

The Hokage nodded, a knowing smile on his face. He was about to congratulate them and give them more detailed instructions but he had matters to attend to.

"I will honor your judgment Kakashi being the senior Jounin as well as allow the four teams to pass. Missions will start in tomorrow so be prepared. Now if you'll excuse me I have something dire that needs to be attended to. You all are free for the day." Sarutobi finished before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

**"He was rather quick to get away don't you think" **Yoruichivoiced to the blonds who nodded mentally.

_"Probably to get away and go back to his porn... but I believe we have business to handle"_ Naruto said telepathically. He looked at Yugito who nodded to him and disappeared in a blur. Naruto turned around to face Hinata.

"Hinata, Shino if you wouldn't mind I'd like to talk to you two in private?" Naruto said gaining nods from both parties.

"If it is also possible I would like to talk to you as well Uzumaki-san" Hiashi asked politely. "Perhaps over dinner maybe?"

Naruto stared at him for a few seconds. "Your hospitality holds no bounds Hyuuga-sama and I would gladly accept your invitation if I could also invite my family along as well?" he asked.

"Of course"

"Thank you Hyuuga-sama. Now if you would excuse me" Naruto said while turning around and placing a hand on both Hinata and Shino's shoulder and disappeared in a gust of wind, leaving many contemplative looks and a glaring Danzo.

_'What are you up to Hiashi?'_

* * *

Once again with Akatsuki

Deidara, Sasori, Hidan and Kisame were still arguing. They now resorted to Saying yes no yes no yes no

The other Akatsuki members were trembling in fear hiding behind the couch. Pein was getting incredibly angry.

"This is very bad." Zetsu said shaking.

"Yes"

"No"

"YES"

"NO"

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BASTARDS!" Pein screamed at the top of his lungs releasing a crazy amount of killer intent on everyone in the room. Every member froze on the spot. "You two." The leader said pointing his finger at two of the shadows. "Get your ass to Konoha and bring me the Kyuubi and Nibi. Now get out of my sight." No member needed to be told twice and disappeared.

Pein sighed and turned around. "What is it Zetsu?" he asked calmly.

"Leader-sama I have something to discus with you." The leader did not move. "I have found a new member for Akatsuki."

* * *

Itachi and Kisame sat panting. "What the hell was that?" Kisame asked suddenly. "I have never felt such chakra and killer intent."

Itachi nodded. "Kisame never piss him of again." Itachi said the last part with force.

Kisame turned to him "That's one promise I will be more then happy to keep." The two members sat there for awhile trying to get their emotions under control.

* * *

Sarutobi slowly packed his pipe with tobacco, and using a very basic fire jutsu, lit it. Taking a long drag, he waited for the calming effects of the chronic to take hold. He had recently received a message from one of the ANBU that patrolled the village, just as he had instructed them to that his former student Jaraiya had been seen flittering around in Konoha.

Exhaling a plume of grey smoke out of his mouth, he tried to calm his frayed nerves as his student walked in through the door of his office.

"Alright, here I am old man. Now what do you want? I've still got a lot of research to do and the women in Snow Country are waiting for me so lets get whatever you want out the way" Jiraiya said a slightly perverted grin on his face.

Sarutobi looked at his student; the years had certainly been kind to him. The Toad Sannin was very tall, easily taller than his withered husk and had snow white hair cascading down his back in an odd, spiky style. He still didn't wear a Konoha headband, opting to wear an strange, horned plate with the symbol for "Oil" on it. He dressed in kabuki styled clothing and his face had two, bright crimson streaks running down his cheeks to underneath his chin.

**"SEAL" **Sarutobi yelled as the familiar marking came across the walls and floors.

"Jiraiya," The Sandaime began, and Jiraiya was startled to hear the seriousness in the old man's voice. Rarely before had he ever heard The Professor sound so grim and now that he took the time to get a good look at him, his entire stature seemed tense, as if he didn't want to talk about whatever reason he was called here for and showing the old man that he really was, "we need to talk."

Jiraiya raised a eyebrow at the comment. He had learned at least one thing from his many, many adulterous escapades.

Nothing good ever followed that sentence and he was about to find out just how right he was.

Jiraiya looked on towards his sensei, a bead of nervous sweat glistening down his brow. For the past ten minutes, he had done nothing but sit in the plush and admittedly comfortable chair and watch as the Third regarded him with thoughtful eyes, a wide variety of emotions flashing through them at regular intervals ranging from sadness, apprehension, and…fear? That was strange, why would the God of Shinobi have anything to fear from him?

Whatever it was, he knew that it was something that he wasn't going to like. The Professor's eyes quickly flashed up to the wall on Jiraiya's left before coming back to rest on him, and following his line of sight, he saw that he had looked at the portrait of the Minato Namikaze from when he was inaugurated as the Fourth Hokage.

Jiraiya's quick mind and sharp intellect quickly began to create a feasible scenario as to what could be happening, _'Apparently it has something to do with Minato, but why would he bring it up now of all times. I haven't been in the village for over seventeen years, so anything could have happened…' _He finished forlornly, that was one of the few things that he actually regretted in his life, but with what had happened one that fateful night all those years ago, he could never find the need to come back.

Meanwhile, the Sandaime was mulling over how to deliver the information before mentally sighing and deciding just to get it over with, the consequences would be dealt with later, "What I'm about to tell, promise me to you will not make any rash actions." He said, making Jiraiya focus his gaze on him again. The next four words would undoubtedly mean more to Jiraiya than him trying to explain it.

"Naruto Namikaze is alive…"

The Hokage looked on as Jiraiya's thoughtful expression changed into one of shock.

"W-What did you say...?" He stuttered out in a shaky voice, memories of three dead bodies, lying on the barren and desolate ground rose to the forefront of his mind as his face slowly twisted into a rage filled glare. But even as he watched Jiraiya begin to shake with fury, he could have never anticipated this reaction.

Killing intent exploded forth from Jiraiya and encompassed his frame, the smoke from his pipe freezing in his lungs as pure terror froze the very core of his soul. The air fled his lungs, the killing intent feeling like a solid blow against his withered frame. He absentmindedly noted that the two Anbu hidden in his office were frozen from the killing intent spilling out from the Sannin like a broken dam, futilely trying to break the paralysis and stop the enraged shinobi.

While Anbu members may not be able to overcome a Sannin's killing intent, he wasn't a Hokage just for the show of it. He quickly regained his composure and returned the killing intent with his own potent blast, canceling out Jiraiya's and freeing the Anbu from their paralysis. They leapt forward, intent on disabling the enraged Jiraiya, but a quick hand sign from the Hokage stopped them in their tracks.

Seconds passed before a quiet voice drifted through the air.

"You lied, to me of all people…" Jiraiya hissed out in a whisper full of palpable rage. "You had said that he had died… Why didn't you tell me? I was supposed to take care of him, look after him after Minato and Kushina left and you never told me! I would have taken him with me…" Jiraiya had stood up half way through his tirade and was currently leaning over the ashamed Hokage.

"Wait, just let me expla-" The elder of the two quickly tried to explain, but was abruptly cut of as the Sannin cut in.

"Where is he!" Jiraiya demanded angrily. Seeing the Hokage about to say something again, he quickly interrupted, "Damn it Sarutobi, I WANT TO SEE MY FUCKING GRANDSON!"

* * *

Character Profile

Codename: None

Real Name: Hinata Hyuuga

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Birthplace: Konohagakure no Sato

Height/Weight: 5 foot 4/ 111 lbs.

Rivals:?

Likes: Cinnamon Buns, Flower Pressing, blonde foxes, nature

Dislike: Hyuuga Clan, Anyone who disrepsects Naruto, Perverts, Rapists

Background: As born heiress of the Hyuuga clan she was destined the next in line to lead her clan, but due to her gentle nature, the elders felt that it would bring about the destruction of their way to rule so they petitioned over the years for her younger sister to take her spot as heiress. Due to Naruto's disappearance she secretly trained herself to become as powerful as she is today in a hope to stand by the blonde boys side whenever he needed help.

* * *

**Hitotoki Fujin (Time of the Heartless)-** basically to sum it up in a nutshell I got tired of Naruto not having any genjutsu skills and since one of his secret sensei's was a Genjutsu Specialist (Not Kurenai) I decided to give him one Genjutsu skill. Its very powerful as it has the same principals as Tsukuyomi, but I takes a lot more out of him.

The Akatsuki skits I tried to bring a little humor into the chapter as well as start off a chain of events that will take the story in another route that treads on plains not many writers have traveled.


	10. Enter the Toad Sage

**First off I want to thank all who have written me and giving your ideas.**

**Gravity The Wizard**: Terrific Update! I loved it except for the part EmoAvenger and his ever faithful PinkBanshee are still alive o well can't have it all. As for Ino-san I would like to vote HELL NO for the simple reason there are othere much more deserving lady's who Naruto has helped therefor there is a reason for romance to bloom for instance with Shion, Isirabi, Yukie, and/or Yakumo Kurama Whelp, have a nice day. - Scott G. aka Gravity The Wizard

p.s. Sorry about having to place the review here already used it up I guess.

p.s.s. I am so looking forward to Naruto meeting the Hyuuga Clan-temes.

**THE HEE-HO KING:** What happened after Dan and Nawaki died Tsunade need comfort and Jiraiya was there? It would explain the blonde spiky hair keep up the good work till next time,

**Shingen Takeda 1521**: (Summarized... too long lol) All in all, very pleased with this story. I like a badass Hinata in addition to the gentle loving Hinata. Great compliment to Naruto. For the most part, I like Naruto's characterization in this story. One thing I would like to see, Hiruzen is too lenient on people that are out to destroy Naruto. I loved how he imprisoned Asuma, but if someone was to call Naruto a demon or the like, Sarutobi comes back with a threat. I want to see him kick some ass. He's the freaking Hokage, strongest ninja in Konoha...people should be pissing themselves if they dare cross him. Granted he is the gentle grandfather type, but you ever meet a grandfather that won't bust some heads?

Yugito is a decent character. I like the brother/sister relationship, as Naruto really needs the bonds that he has in this story. Keeps him grounded.

I love the idea of Jiraiya being Naruto's grandfather. Brilliant in every way. I can't wait to see what happens there, and how the lie will affect Naruto's relationship with Sarutobi. I wonder if you are going to make Tsunade Naruto's grandmother. Only time with tell. In any case, it bodes well for the plot in general.

Keep up the good work. Looking forward to more...Cheers!

**And now on with the story!**

* * *

**Previously on Bijuu Children...**

_"Naruto Namikaze is alive…"_

_The Hokage looked on as Jiraiya's thoughtful expression changed into one of shock._

_"W-What did you say...?" He stuttered out in a shaky voice, memories of three dead bodies, lying on the barren and desolate ground rose to the forefront of his mind as his face slowly twisted into a rage filled glare. But even as he watched Jiraiya begin to shake with fury, he could have never anticipated this reaction._

_Killing intent exploded forth from Jiraiya and encompassed his frame, the smoke from his pipe freezing in his lungs as pure terror froze the very core of his soul. The air fled his lungs, the killing intent feeling like a solid blow against his withered frame. He absentmindedly noted that the two Anbu hidden in his office were frozen from the killing intent spilling out from the Sannin like a broken dam, futilely trying to break the paralysis and stop the enraged shinobi._

_While Anbu members may not be able to overcome a Sannin's killing intent, he wasn't a Hokage just for the show of it. He quickly regained his composure and returned the killing intent with his own potent blast, canceling out Jiraiya's and freeing the Anbu from their paralysis. They leapt forward, intent on disabling the enraged Jiraiya, but a quick hand sign from the Hokage stopped them in their tracks._

_Seconds passed before a quiet voice drifted through the air._

_"You lied, to me of all people…" Jiraiya hissed out in a whisper full of palpable rage. "You had said that he had died… Why didn't you tell me? I was supposed to take care of him, look after him after Minato and Kushina left and you never told me! I would have taken him with me…" Jiraiya had stood up half way through his tirade and was currently leaning over the ashamed Hokage._

_"Wait, just let me expla-" The elder of the two quickly tried to explain, but was abruptly cut of as the Sannin cut in._

_"Where is he!" Jiraiya demanded angrily. Seeing the Hokage about to say something again, he quickly interrupted, "Damn it Sarutobi, I WANT TO SEE MY FUCKING GRANDSON!"_

* * *

**_And Now..._**

Sarutobi winced at that remark, whenever Jiraiya had referred to him in the past; it was either with a respectful sensei or an affectionate old man, never with his clan name.

"Please Jiraiya, just let me explain…" The Sandaime begged.

Even though he was angry, Jiraiya slowly leaned back and sat back down into his chair. In all the years he had been with the man, from their genin days until the day he took on a genin team of his own; he had never heard his sensei sound so defeated, so… broken. Plus, this was the first time his teacher had ever truly asked for something from him so sincerely.

Looking up, he was happy to see that his student was once again sitting down in his chair, seemingly giving him a chance, "I may be the Hokage Jiraiya, but even I can only do so much for one person. As you know, I only have jurisdiction over the military affairs of this village; it is the council's job to attend to the civilian population and take care of them. Because of that, it was up to them to decide of what to do of Naruto and his future, seeing as he was obviously not a shinobi at that time."

"But you should have told me, whats the FUCK gave you or the council to deny me my only grandson. I would have taken him from this village and raised him, taken care of him and taught him how to be a ninja." Jiraiya ranted his reason.

"And then what!" The Sandaime yelled, finally losing his temper.

Quickly calming himself, he reigned in his anger and took a few deep breaths, "And then what Jiraiya? What would I have told the council, that you took the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko to go gallivant off to God knows where? You know as well as I do that we couldn't of told them about Naruto's heritage, with all the enemies Minato made on the council and higher up's within Konoha with his decisions during his reign as the Yondaime, who would have protected him? Not to mention all the enemies the boy would have had from outside of Konoha if word ever got out about who he truly is."

Jiraiya slumped down into his chair emotionally exhausted, the anger leaving his body worn and tired, a seed of hatred for the man in front of him that he felt was gone over the years started flaring back up. "But you still could have told me, I could just as easily have stayed in Konoha."

The Hokage sighed but inwardly patting himself on the back in his chair, "You know I can't have that, you are too valuable to the village as an information gatherer to have you stay here. And even if you could, it wasn't my choice Jiraiya, if it had been, I would have told you immediately and gotten either you or Tsunade to take care of him. As it was, the council decided that he would stay at the orphanage. Believe me Jiraiya, I regret every day that goes by that I didn't inform you of his survival. If I had, it might have saved him from this horrific life."

As he finished his tirade, Jiraiya's eyes narrowed in suspicious, "What do you mean a horrific life…" He whispered carefully, as if already knowing but dreading the answer. Naruto was not the first Jinchuuriki to be documented, and he knew all too well the kinds of lives many had led before their demise. "And answer quickly or their may be a few bodies cooling on your doorstep".

He silently cursed himself for his little slipup, now he would have to explain, "I would lie if I say you that he was saw has the hero I expected him to be... In the week he was born many people wanted him to be executed, not believing that the seal was enough strong to contain the fox, others even though that he was the fox reborn in human form... Then I had a meeting with the clan heads and elders to decide the destiny of Naruto.

Jaraiya growled but stayed quiet, still trying to contain his new burning hatred for the man in front of him.

Hiruzen took air and continued: "Many clans wanted to adopt him, but only because they would have the power of the Kyuubi at his disposal, as you can suppose it would have been worst if they knew who really Naruto was, anyways, whenever a clan proposed to adopt Naruto, many others voted against it, so we could not reach to an agreement, perhaps it can relieve you that many of them didn't want to adopt Naruto for what he has but for acomplish Minato's wish, like the Inuzuka, Naras, and surprisingly the Hyuuga Branch House..."

"That's not a big surprise because the branch members know what it is like to have a seal put on you without your choice in the matter. But what about Hiashi? Or Kakashi?", asked Jaraiya.

"For the same reason no other clan was able to adopt him. Fugaku and Danzo were the main sources that influenced the council vote. Fugaku wanted him dead in fear of him growing up being stronger than any other, much less an Uchiha and Danzo wanted to make him an emotionless weapon like all his other ROOT operatives so the village would have a powerhouse and take control of all the other shinobi villages.

Kakashi fought the hardest in adopting him, even going as far as offering his Sharingan eye just to uphold Minato's wish as him being his godbrother but he was denied the opportunity having it stated that he was an ANBU captain that they couldn't afford losing. Ironically he quit the exact same week and was reinstated as an Jounin. Fugaku argued that if Naruto was taught by a shinobi he could destroy the village. Many of them thought that a weak vessel was a safe vessel."

Finally it was decided that he would be an ordinary orphan and raised like one without special privileges, then I created a law that forbids everyone telling the younger generation the truth about the Kyuubi No Youko in Naruto or hurt him for that so he would have a normal life."

Then the Sandaime's features saddened:

"However although the law prevented the villagers to do anything to Naruto they still seem to undermined me and he was treated like the plague. He was kicked out of the orphanage at the age of three and forced to live in a tree stump for five months before I even found out. During those five months every restaurant but a ramen stand called Ichiraku Ramen barred him entry and even threw garbage and rocks at him on occasions, he was charged ridiculously high prices for the oldest, most obsolete equipment and clothes, and when he tried to buy some fruit at a store, they threatened to call the ANBU, in fact, one or two showed up to intimidate him.

"And how would you know all this if you so called _didn't_ know" Jaraiya whispered through gritted teeth.

"Because the daughter that worked at the Ichiraku followed him and actually watched one of his beatings. She didn't help him in fear that they would do something to her so she told her secret boyfriend, who happened to be my best ANBU officer at the time and he did his own personal investigation. When he found the boy, he was huddled up in a tree passed out from blood loss with a kunai stuck in his kidney. When he tried to admit him into the hospital, all the doctors said that they were busy or they were mysteriously understaffed. So after he...".

Sarutobi never finished before the insane amount of killing intent that the Sannin was trying to contain scared the living shit out of him. Jaraiya's face was red and he was breathing hard as if trying to keep himself from jumping over the desk or commiting mass genocide. He chose at that moment to not continue with his story. If he found out what Fugaku had did to him five years ago he strongly believed that he would probably use Edo Tensai to ressurect him just to kill him in the most slow and painful way.

However luck was not on his side.

"So finish the story Sarutobi. And don't leave a single detail out." Jaraiya hissed.

Sarutobi felt that this reaction was only the calm before the storm. There were only a one when he'd ever seen Jaraiya this upset and thats was when Orochimaru burned his first book he wrote in front of his eyes.

The Snake Sennin stayed in the hospital for three months due to the beating Jaraiya gave him.

Taking a long drag from his pipe he decided to finished the story.

"His life continued to be rough as the villagers were not showing any lack, completely ignoring Minato's wish and shunned him, branded, skinned, poisoned, and raped him among other things" at that Jaraiya turned a little green at hearing that.

Sarutobi was looking away from his former student while was talking and when he turned back to see Jaraiya's reaction, the Sennin looked him in the eyes with a look that could kill Hanzo in his tracks. "Tell me who these people are so I can kill them."

Hiruzen eyed his former student, trying to move on from with the story he cleared his throat but was abruptly halted by a banging on the door.

"HOKAGE-SAMA! HOKAGE-SAMA!" he heard from the other side of the door.

"Release" he yelled, deactivating the seal. "Enter" he commanded. Not a second later a random ANBU ran through the door. Jaraiya noticed him as a ROOT officer

"Hokage-sama the demon brat is killing innocent civilians in the restaraunt district. The Kyuubi is attacking!" Not a second Later he was hit in the face with such explosive force it shattered his jaw and knocked out all his teeth out on his left side. The force was so strong his neck snapped, killing him before he hit the opposite wall.

"Trash." Jaraiya muttered while getting up, not even looking at the now dead corpse or Sarutobi's shocked face. "Well, I gotta go see what the brat's up to. I want to observe him for a few minutes in the village, see how they treat him with my own eyes." And with that, he left his mentor alone in his office to contemplate his thoughts.

Watching Jiraiya already jump from the rooftops of the village towards his destination, the Sandaime winced slightly at the last statement; he would not want to be near the Sannin when he saw how Naruto was treated. He just hoped that nothing happened that would invoke Jiraiya's wrath upon the person that harmed Naruto.


	11. Debts Repaid, Whether Good Or Bad

_**Previously**_

_"HOKAGE-SAMA! HOKAGE-SAMA!" he heard from the other side of the door._

_"Release" he yelled, deactivating the seal. "Enter" he commanded. Not a second later a random ANBU ran through the door. Jaraiya noticed him as a ROOT officer_

_"Hokage-sama the demon brat is killing innocent civilians in the restaraunt district. The Kyuubi is attacking!" Not a second Later he was hit in the face with such explosive force it shattered his jaw and knocked out all his teeth out on his left side. The force was so strong his neck snapped, killing him before he hit the opposite wall._

_"Trash." Jaraiya muttered while getting up, not even looking at the now dead corpse or Sarutobi's shocked face. "Well, I gotta go see what the brat's up to. I want to observe him for a few minutes in the village, see how they treat him with my own eyes." And with that, he left his mentor alone in his office to contemplate his thoughts._

_Watching Jiraiya already jump from the rooftops of the village towards his destination, the Sandaime winced slightly at the last statement; he would not want to be near the Sannin when he saw how Naruto was treated. He just hoped that nothing happened that would invoke Jiraiya's wrath upon the person that harmed Naruto._

* * *

Kurenai was walking through Konoha's busy main street, the market district to be precise. She was currently just window shopping, being a ninja meant that she had a lot of money and that allowed her to buy almost whatever she wanted that was less than 20,000 Ryo a month. Kurenai was exceptionally rich because she was a Jounin rank officer and was called out on many A-rank missions. She completed them quicker than others because she dealt with stealth. If she could dispose of an enemy when he wasn't aware or didn't have his guard up then it would be an easy mission. The S-rank missions that she usually did when she was in ANBU got her a lot of money as well.

She was walking by a clothing store and decided to have a quick look at the merchandise on front display. She blushed lightly at the pack of six different colored panties with a cute looking fox on front and the words "foxy" on the back. It made her smile and blush a little more at the memories of the blond male that came back to the village. She remembered the first time she had seen him. At first it was admiration for his courage, but after getting to know him a little better from Hinata's rants she grew fonder and fonder of him. At the present moment it wasn't love… but she knew that if she had gotten to know him personally then she knew she would have.

She walked into the store and purchased the pack of panties, she also found a foxy plush that she couldn't help but buy. She walked out of the shop with a small preverse grin as she looked at her new undergarments. She thought they were adorable, yet sexy. She had named the plush 'Naruto' although she would never admit it to anyone. If anyone would ask she would tell them that it was a childhood toy that she liked to keep out because it reminded her of… well she would say her deceased mother that passed on not so long ago…

'_Yeah they'd buy it…' _Kurenai thought with a giddy grin.

As she walked back to her house she decided to reminisce about her first 'real' encounter with Naruto… although she may have been spying…

(Flashback)

_Kurenai as a fourteen Chunnin was given a five year old Hinata to train instead of her father… she knew that Hinata's father cared but he would never show it unless he really needed to… many Hyuuga's will not show emotion because they deem it weak. Although Hiashi in his youth had sworn that he would not be emotionless, he would not be cruel or sadistic and he would one day find out a way to remove the caged bird seal._

_Hinata was quite reluctant to be trained by someone other than her father, Kurenai knew that Hinata didn't care about the position of heir or next clan head… all she wanted was her father's love, respect and approval._

_Kurenai noticed that Hinata had been stealing glances at a certain blond knucklehead that only seemed to seek recognition and acknowledgement, yet later on became a little colder and more distant. She had spied on Hinata as she spied on a seven year old Naruto (ironic?). Kurenai would have a few looks at Naruto to see what Hinata saw in him… not strangely at all she saw it too. He was hard working, confident and always seemed to be kind, caring, gentle and nice even when people weren't wonderfully nice to him._

_She admired that about him above all else. She noticed that his whisker marks looked cute and his expressions were precious. But she would never try anything until she found out how he would fill out. Kurenai had never even thought of Naruto as a 'boy toy' she never looked at him that way, only with admiration and great care._

_She saw Naruto train himself to exhaustion everyday that she spied on Hinata. She was told to spy on Hinata for protection, she was the heiress and the Hyuuga council didn't want Hyuuga blood or D.N.A being tested by other villages. So they told Kurenai to guard Hinata just in case Kumo decides to try it again._

_When Naruto collapsed due to chakra depletion Kurenai was scarred shitless. When a normal person runs out of chakra completely they die! But Naruto was still breathing on the floor. She was amazed by this, Hinata too was amazed at this. They both knew that Naruto must have an extremely high willpower to be able to live after such a feat._

_Hinata walked gingerly towards Naruto, when she noticed he wasn't conscious she sighed a sigh of relief. She picked Naruto up bridal style which made her blush furiously. She headed towards the hospital while trying to remain conscious. Kurenai was in hysterics in her mind just watching Hinata jump from tree to tree and wobble slightly as she landed due to lack of blood in the rest of her body._

(End flashback)

Kurenai chuckled as she remembered how red she was, although she hoped that Hinata would have passed out just to make her scream with laughter. She knew that thought was slightly cruel but it still made her laugh.

All humor she felt at the moment died and shriveled up in a ball of hibernation as she remembered how she and the blond got acquainted those years ago, only to betray him in the end.

Another Flashback (Big whoop wanna fight about it)

_Kurenai was sitting on a tree branch overlooking a cliff. At fifteen, she still had not found a man to call her own. It was not depressing to her, in any sense, but she needed someone to cry on, someone to kiss and tell her she was beautiful. She needed to love. No matter how hard the ninjas of any village; even from Iwa; they couldn't avoid love forever._

_Kurenai considered the men that she had already known throughout her life. She had not gone on any dates before; rejecting all the boys that had tried to ask her out._

_'They were creeps anyway', she thought as she crossed off at least fifty men off her mind._

_First, there was Kakashi. He looked like the type that would make a good father, according to the way he carries himself. He looked like a candidate for her husband, except for the fact that she had been openly humiliated by him during her Genin days, sparking their rivalry._

_Well... one sided rivalry._

_Then, there was Asuma. Now, he was a good guy, despite his addiction to tobacco, he was a very good choice for a husband. Caring, loving, kind-hearted and had good humor. All that was left was a ring with their names on it and they would be married. Definitely head of the table._

_Gai was a little too hyper and upbeat for her taste. She couldn't bear being with him for a minute, let alone the rest of her life. Bottom of the table, definitely._

_Adding all of the people mentioned by her mind, she currently saw Asuma as her number one candidate with Kakashi coming a close second. She smiled to herself at the two thoughts._

_Her mind was too occupied with looking for love that she forgot to balance herself on the branch and fell._

_"Eep!" the female Chunin cried as she dropped from the tree and…_

_Into the arms of a blonde child. And a strong one at that._

_"Kurenai-san? What are you doing here?" it was the loudmouth boy of the village, Naruto._

_She recognized him by the whisker marks on his cheeks._

_Kurenai took a look at her savior. He had changed so much from when she last saw him. Of course, she did not know recognize him without his orange monstrosity he called clothes. He was just wearing a black tank top with black pants with ANBU style sandals. **(AN: Kurenai is 15 and Naruto is 7.)**_

_"Naruto? What are you doing here?" the woman began._

_"This is where I always come to think." The blonde boy said. As he set her down._

_"So what are you here for, Naruto?" Kurenai asked him._

_"I told you, I always come here to think. What are you here for?"_

_"Same thing here." Kurenai replied to his question._

_"Well, why don't we both sit down and think? Two heads are better than one."_

_"Alright then." Kurenai sat down; her back leaning against the tree. Naruto joined her, sitting right next to her._

_Kurenai was in deep thought; she wanted a man to be with her for the rest of her life._

_"Kurenai-san, would you care to tell me what made you come here?"_

_"Oh? It's stupid, really."Kurenai said, grimacing at her thoughts._

_"Well, why don't you just talk to me about it? Maybe it isn't stupid at all."_

_"Naruto…" she could not continue as she had looked into Naruto's young and eager innocent eyes, and being a female not immune to them; she followed what he persisted, "I came here to think about… men. You see, Naruto, I'm the only one in my age besides my best friend who hasn't had a boyfriend and…"_

_"You are now thinking about your love life and looking for a man."_

_"Yes. Yes, Naruto. It's something that none of us ninjas can't escape. It's a powerful thing."_

_"I know, Kurenai-san." Naruto said, grimacing now, "But I don't think that I have ever felt any love or affection in my life. Because of… what I am…"_

_Naruto chose not to continue his sentence; scared he might scare her off._

_"Because you are the vessel for the Kyuubi No Youko" she finished for him._

_Naruto slowly nodded, expecting the woman to go away with some stupid excuse._

_"I didn't know that you led such a life." that was all she could say._

_"Kurenai-san, I wish you luck in finding a person for your heart." Naruto got up, smiling again, "And I'm really sorry about just now."_

_"You're sorry about what, Naruto?" Kurenai couldn't understand what he was saying._

_"I thought that you were an angel that dropped out of the sky." Naruto said, he walked away from the scene, he didn't see that Kurenai was blushing as well._

Flashback End

She was saddened to think that she could never have Naruto. The only way would be if Naruto had a bloodline or was the last og a Clan.**(AN: she was not at the council meeting)** Sadly Naruto wasn't part of a clan… the name Uzumaki wasn't even on the history books. She would let Hinata have him hands down when he returned… she just knew that she couldn't admire anyone as much as him, but this still wouldn't stop her from getting to know him more.

If he ever forgave her.

* * *

With Naruto One Hour before Sandaime and Jaraiya meeting

Naruto walked with Hinata to his right and Shino to his left. They were walking in silence all three in there own thoughts, though it was broken by Naruto.

"Old Man! Give me Five large bowls of beef ramen!" Naruto entered to the ramen stand that he hadn't been to for who know hows long, with Hinata and Shino in tow and took his sit in front of the counter.

"Who you are calling Old Man?" Old man Teuchi Ichiraku asked angrily when he suddenly noticed something weird about his new customer. Then he noticed little fox witch was squirming around on his owner's shoulders. "Hey! No mangy animals allowed!"

The fox bristled at the 'mangy' comment though only opted for growling.

"Aaw! Come on Old Man! It's my first time in over a decade. Cut me some slack" the blond teen chuckled while pulling his cloak down from the bottom half of his face and staring at the Ramen proprietor while giving him one of his patented fox like grins

"Naruto! Brat Is that really you! I didn't recognize you without your jumpsuit and goggles!" Teuchi Ichiraku said looking astonished. "Man you grew and buffed up!"

"Well I had to do away with the orange. That kinda screams 'kill me' in the world and I gave the goggles away before I left" he finished, watching as Teuchi showed a saddened expression on his face. It still bothered the Ramen maker with what happened to the boy years ago and he how he couldn't help him in fear of his daughters safety. He glanced at his former number one customer and noticed the red swirl on the back of his gloved hand

"I see that your finally on your way to becoming kage" Teuchi said coded earning a nod from Naruto.

The the blonde noticed that something was missing. "Hey, where's Ayame-nee chan? I was hoping to see her to."

"She has a _day_ off'." Teichu said with in a weird way. The he started to mutter but Naruto heard him. "That damn brat. Trying to take my sweet little girl away from me. I would like castrate him with a wooden spoon".

Hinata and Shino looked nervously at the old Ramen Chef before glancing at Naruto who was laughing slightly.

"His daughter is on a date." He translated. "That's why his acting the way he is. His afraid that he might loose that '_sweet little girl'_ of his. But I strongly doubt that there will be a second date."

"You really think so? "Teuchi said entering the conversation again.

"As strong as her love was with Nii-san, I doubt one little date will change her love interest. Love is a strong bond between two people that no matter what happens to them, keeps them together.

"Seems like someone is in love as well." Teuchi teased.

"Well I do have a certain someone who Kami blessed me with" Naruto said while scratching the back of his head. If he would looked to his left he would of saw Hinata's face growing red.

"Oh hoho Ok so what make you think you love her then. Your only twelve and you have you life ahead of you. What makes it love to you?" Teichu asked seriously.

"Well" he started trying to find the right words "you of all people knew about my past. I never really had any type of love except friendship from Shino and Bun-chan or you, Ayame-nee-chan, Yugao nee-chan, and Nii-san who treated like family. But their was this one girl who I knew I had a crush on her before and when I was in the Academy. Over time, I learned what love was and that I was starting to really fall for her. It was really scary at first, and I almost did the most idiotic thing in the whole world by letting her go because I was afraid to tell her my secret and afraid for her to be made an out cast like me. But when I thought about it and thought about her I knew for a fact that I loved her and never wanted to let her go" he finished. Not a second later he was in a rib crushing hug from a sobbing Hinata, surprising Shino and Teuchi.

"I-I'm sorry. Y-you were suffering s…so much, and I could've h-helped you. B-but I didn't. I was too damn scared of w-what everybody else would think." She lightly sobbed as her tears soaked his shirt. She continued to lightly sob as Naruto stroked the back of her head, smoothing she hair.

"Shhhh…. It's O.K, Sunshine" Naruto whispered into her ear, in a soothing voice. "Don't cry…. Please, we're together now and that's all that matters." The two held each other for a few minutes, radiating love and warming the old Chef's heart. It reminded him of his daughter and her old boyfriend before he mysteriously disappeared.

Shino stared with a small smile on his face and slightly a little envy though. He wish one day he could find someone that would love him for him as well.

"Here you go my boy. Five large bowls of beef ramen with two extra regular size. On the house!"

"Really? Thanks Old Man! You're the best!" Naruto smiled and grabbed a pair of chopsticks, while his companians did the same. "Itadakimasu!"

Naruto and Teichu had a lot to catching up to do. It had been years and Naruto had a lot adventures to share. The Ramen chef also liked to listen like back when he was a little shrimp screaming about being Hokage. He had still hard to believe that same orange jump suited kid who had always made him smile was sitting in front of him. Slightly grown up and wearing dark blue with a dark red cloak around his neck, hiding the bottom half of his face. But when he had started to talk, he realized that this _was_ Naruto Uzumaki. His number one customer and soon-to-be-kage. He was certain about it. He was about to ask him something when he heard the back door open.

"I'm back!" Yelled a tired sounding voice of a young woman. "Well, that was a waist of time. Guy was total jerkwad."

"Ayame! Come here quick! You never guess who just came in?" Teuchi yelled to back room where you could hear someone changing clothes and muttering herself.

"Who, some idiot like that... well hello! What can I do for you, sir?" a young woman with brown hair entered and started to correct herself. She looked quickly at her father with an angry glare that he had allowed her make complete idiot out of herself in front of this good looking guy.

But Naruto only laughed. "Good to see you to. It's been awhile hasn't it, Ayame-nee-chan." He smiled slightly. "You have turned into a beautiful woman, though you always were one."

Ayame blushed suddenly and tried to collect her thoughts. But she could find anything so she turned over to his father. "Do I know him?"

Teuchi started to laugh loudly, feeling like he was about to bust a gut. "Don't worry! It's hard to recognize this boy when he has dumped his old _orange_ jumpsuit and grow few inches."

"Is that… you… Naruto-kun? YOUR BACK!" screamed Ayame as she tackled the blond to the ground with Naruto surprised that she could move that fast since she wasn't a Shinobi.

After about another few minutes of talking, thought Teuchi went back in the back, Naruto looked at Ayame with a sincere expression.

"I want you to get the old and bring out your biggest ramen pot ok." he said with a small smile.

Ayame looked confused, but nodded then walked back. After a few minutes she came back hefting a pot that he could sit in and it would come up to his waist and Teuchi trailing her. "Hey old man. How got a quick sec?" Naruto asked.

"Sure Gaki. So whats this you want to talk to me about." The old man asked.

"Nothing I just needed you to see this and to show you my thanks for what you and your daughter have done for Me." he said pulling out a scroll.

"Put the pot on the bar and close the store for the next few minutes." he asked.

Ayame looked at her father who nodded and helped close down the shop. The two came back when the front doors were shut and locked. "Ok so what's with the pot and closing down the story Naruto." asked Teuchi.

Naruto smiled at the older man. "For years you two have done so much for me. You gave me free food and made sure I was not hurt in or around your stall. I know that a lot of people offered you money to turn me away and when that did not work they threatened and even went so far as spreading lies about you food. You two are apart of my family and in a family you take care of one another an since you two have taken care of me for so long it is my turn." Naruto turned to the pot and held a scroll over it.

Naruto started to push chakra in to it and money began to pour out. Ayame and Teuchi just stood there mouths on the floor as money filled the pot. When Naruto saw that the pot was full he ceased the flow and as a few more bills hit the top they fell on to the ground.

"This money is for every time I could not pay, you lost a customer, a little extra (Shino snorted at that) and for being the guardians I never had. This is the least I can do but, if there is anything else you want or need please ask me I will do everything in my power to help you." Naruto said.

Teuchi walked up to the pot and looked at the money then to Naruto. "I can not take this money."

"You are not taking it. I am giving it to you." he said with a smile.

"Naruto... this is too much. This must be all the money you…" he started to say.

"No actually with my new inheritance it is in fact not even scratching the surface. I only gave you about a quarter of what is in that scroll... so about 50 million ryo" he smiled, seeing the looks on the two peoples face.

Teuchi looked at the young man before him. He had watched as he grew from a little boy to now a man. As he looked at him he remembered how many times he had tried to adopt him. He had done everything short of murder to get the boy. He smiled to him and said "Thank You."

Naruto smiled back at him. "You never have to say that old man. You deserve this and so does your daughter. You deserve to open a big restaurant or retire and Ayame deserves to be able to go shopping and go crazy every once and a while. To one day not have to worry about paying for her wedding. You struggled just to see some orphan boy smile and for that I owe you my very life." Naruto said then to every ones shock, he bowed.

Naruto walked over to the money pulled out and other scroll dumped the money in the pot on it and sealed it with in. He then handed it to Teuchi "Easier to carry the rest that is in it and also to make sure no one tries to steal it. I know you were my mom's teammate so you can use chakra".

After a few more minutes of talking Teuchi decided to close down the bar for the day and deposit the money and to take his daughter shopping.

_'Kushina-chan... your boy became a fine young man' _he thought before heading to the bank.

* * *

"Naruto what was it you wanted to talk to us both about?"

Naruto looked at the bug user with an almost sheepish expression. "Thank you for reminding me. I almost forgot" while scratching the back of his head causing Shino and Hinata to sweatdrop.

'_Still my little knucklehead' _Hinata thought shaking her head with an amused smile.

"Well actually I wanted to talk to you two about the prospect of me training you. Not to sound negative towards you Shino but I find that you are indeed mid to High chuunin level," Naruto said. Shino nodded. "However, you are lacking in close range combat. Also you are very weak without your bugs. Though you are an Aburame and your style stabilizes around your Kikkai bugs, you need to integrate that with something new to give your enemies another disadvantage." the Namikaze heir spoke bluntly.

Shino saw the logic in what Naruto was saying to him. If his opponent had full knowledge on him because of his clan, they could easily find a way to counter it.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked intrigued with his evaluation.

"How about we work on your Taijutsu as well as Kenjutsu. I would have to look into which style of fighting you would be good in but I can already tell that since you are tall for your age,( about 5'10) the **Bushido** style would be an excellent style of swordsmanship as it consist of strength and speed. If you can add a sword that has some hollow parts in it, you could hide some of your bugs and integrate them with the blows you'd wear your opponent down faster, since he wouldn't know bout the insects."

Shino and Hinata were staring at Naruto with wide eyed expressions...well Shino more than Hinata. In less than two minutes he pointed out his weakness as well as offering him new way of getting stronger. He nodded his head in agreement with his suggestions but remembered something.

"Where would I find someone to teach me that style of Kenjutsu?" He asked.

"Well don't worry about that Bugs I'm highly skilled in kenjutsu and I wouldn't recommend a certain style for you if I didn't have at least some knowledge of the Bushido." Naruto answered gaining another nod from the Aburame.

"Hey, Hinata-chan.", Naruto said, "How good is your aim?"

Hinata was more than a little surprised by the question, why would the Naruto just ask about something like that out of the blue?

"I-It's pretty good.", Hinata said, stuttering, not from shyness but from surprise.

"Do you think you'd be able to hit some pressure points from a distance with a few senbon needles?"

"I suppose I could. I've never actually tried."

"Good. Being from the Hyuuga clan you most likely know what pressure points can do what, correct?"

Hinata nodded.

"Then you should know that there are pressure points on the neck that can kill, put one in a death-like state, or simply knock someone out.

Hinata nodded again already seeing where this going.

"Hinata your a walking deathtrap when it come to close range attacks and from what I've noticed from your fight with Yugi-nee, you use a different variation of the Gentle Fist that accomadates your grace as well as your flexibility. Though you may be skilled in kunai and shuriken, senbon are a lot lighter and a a lot faster when being thrown. Until I find you another primary weapon, were going to have to work on senbon throwing and acurracy. Also I'm going to be buiding up your chakra reserves, as well as Shino's with exercises that I will make a few scrolls for both of you." he finished. He thought to himself for a bit at and accidentally bumped into someone. "I'm sorry sir. I didn't look."

"YOSH! YOU'RE FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE BURNING BRIGHTLY! IF I CANNOT MATCH YOU'RE FLAMES OF YOUTHE, I WILL HOP FIFTY LAPS AROUND KONOHA ON ONE HAND," the person Naruto bumped into shouted. **(A cookie if anyone can guess who this is)**

"HAI SENSEI! AND IF WE CAN NOT DO THAT, WE WILL SPREAD THE WISDOM OF YOUTHFULNESS WHILE WE ARE IN THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTHFULNESS!"

Naruto knew he shouldn't have turned but went against his common sense. He looked behind him and was greeted by three other Genin about their age, maybe a year younger. His eyes first gazed to the only kunoichi of the group.

She had a medium build, not too bulky yet not to skinny either, it was _ideal_ for an athletic kunoichi for a lack of better word. A pink Chinese style shirt with darker colored pants adorned her lithe and taut frame with dark brown haired tied up in two buns on top of her head.

'_Hmph, she almost looks like a panda… A cute panda but where have I seen her before' _Naruto stopped at the sudden and completely unexpected thought; where the hell had _that _come from. Shrugging slightly, the blonde wrote it off as a lack of chakra due to the battle that took most of his chakra. Doing Hitotoki Fujin was a very draining Genjutsu that took about forty percent of his chakra with his seals on due to him not wanting to kill Sasuke. But hopefully it will humble him with the images he showed him.

That or make him emo... well more emo.

One of her teammates he stared at with an raised eyebrow. The boy wore an atrocious full body green spandex suit, which looked even _worse_ than the orange jumpsuit Naruto used to wear, with an elongated red headband used as a makeshift belt. Both of his hands were wrapped in plain white medical bandages all the way up to the elbows and orange leg warmers covered the bottom half of his legs.

But the most surprising feature was the genin's eyebrows which looked more like hairy caterpillar's feasting on his forehead. That, and his eyes, strangely round orbs overflowing with rock hard determination and an unparallel strength of will.

Not only was the weirdo with the spandex, huge eyebrows, and bowl cut there but he also had an older version of himself. The mini me was dressed like the weirdo also. But the freakiest part was that they were hugging. Very tightly.

"OH LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

'_Why in the name of all that's holy would they allow that…THING to reproduce?'_ he mentally screeched, staring at the two as a huge background with the sun setting and the waves crashing appeared behind them.

"**Their scents aren't compatible, kit, they aren't related."** the fox said on Naruto's shoulder looking on with fear in its eyes.

Naruto shivered, '_No offence, Akuma but I think the seals starting to affect your senses...' _as the 'Genjutsu" started to intensify.

Hinata had several ticks but calmly made the seal for dispelling genjutsu.

"Kai," she said. Nothing.

"Kai." Nothing.

"Kai." Still nothing.

"KAI! KAI! KAI! KAI!" she screamed. She couldn't dispel the jutsu.

"Touching as this little scene is" Shino started, "Would you mind if my friends and I get going? We have important business to discuss."

Gai looked at him and raised a fist in the air, "AH! The eagerness of youth! Your determination is a sign that your youthful flames are burning bright!... Uh whats wrong with him" pointing to a wall showing Naruto huddled in fetal position, holding his knees while the fox curled in a ball.

"**The Horror... Oh the Horror" **Akuma whispered. He was the Demon Lord of the 9th level of Hell. The Master of the Fist. Known to destroy anything and everything in his path, yet he was scared of a genjutsu worst than the one used on him years ago to destroy Konoha.

"Spandex...Eyebrows...Mini me...Youth...Sunset...Make it stop. Make it stop," Naruto whispered.

Everyone sweat dropped.

The third teammate just ignored him since he was a commoner in his eyes and members of the Hyuuga clan do not associate with commoners, especially this mongrol.

He wore a tan short sleeved shirt with straps going down the middle with a pair of black short that ascend to his knees. The boy had noticeably long brown hair for his gender, in fact, his hair was longer than Hinata's, but his was completely tied back in a ponytail, while two straps framed the sides of his face. He also had bandages wrapped around his right arm, chest, and right leg. What caught him most were that his eyes were white and held no pupils, indicating that he was a Hyuuga.

Even if he _was _related to Hinata, he could already tell just by looking at him they were nothing alike. While the lavender eyed heiress had a calming and gentle presence, this boy's form simply _radiated_ contained resentment and self-centered superiority.

And it was all aimed at Hinata.

"Well I'm off my youthful students, as I have to report to Hokage-sama about our success of the mission. Meet you at the Training Grounds 7am sharp" the man now known as Gai said as he simply disappeared from view...pure speed, too.

"Good afternoon Hinata-san, Shino-san, and how are you my name is Tenten" the girl known as Tenten said stuck her hand out to the now recovered blond. Naruto took it and the weapon mistress thought for a second that she was staring into the eyes of someone from her past. They were different, yet felt so familiar.

"Im surprised that you don't remember me... Bun-chan" Naruto said pulling his cloak down revealing the bottom half of his face.

As she got a look on the stranger's face she stood there stunned. Unable to move or talk, she simply stared but after a few minutes she was able to mention one word. "Naruto...

It seemed as if an eternity passed as the two gazed into each other's eyes. Naruto watched as Tenten's brown orbs started to become glossy as tears began to form. In an instant Tenten flung herself at Naruto. He, as well as her team was taken back but fortunately for him his body reacted for him and secured her frame against his body. As his arms wrapped around her he realized how much he had grown, her petite yet curvaceous form felt so vulnerable in his arms. He felt as if he wasn't careful he might break her. Tenten rested her head in his chest and continued to let the tears flow from her eyes.

For Kami's sake she thought he was dead.

_Flashback_

_Tenten's family was on the brink of bankruptcy. The only ninja in the house was Tenten and her father. Although Tenten wasn't allowed to do missions. Her father had to look after his wife, his daughter and both Tenten's dad's parents and Tenten's mother's parents._

_The shop wasn't picking up business like it usually did. All the business went from their shop to the big company near the middle of Konoha. Tenten's family hardly received any customers._

_One day at the academy Tenten was walking back home, her head was down in defeat. She was thinking about ways to attract customers to her dad's weapon store. Sadly she couldn't think of anything so she sat down on a bench and put her hands into her face and cried._

_As she sobbed she heard footsteps coming up to her, she raised her hands and dried her tears a second to see who it was. The yellow hair, cute whiskers and piercing blue eyes were enough for her to tell it was the previous year's 'dead last' she looked up at him and frowned irritated._

_"What do YOU want?" Tenten spat as she wiped her eyes a bit more. Naruto just smiled at her warmly._

_"Why don't you just tell me about it? It always helps to talk about your problem." Naruto said as he sat down next to her. She blushed slightly but tried to hide it by looking away. When she was sure it was gone she looked back._

_"Well my family's weapon store is going out of business because no one will come to our store and buy our weapons. And without the money they give us to buy the weapons my dad can't afford to keep my grandparents in the house." Tenten said in a sad cracking voice. As soon as she was finished she started to cry into her hands again._

_Naruto rubbed her back gently and hushed to her. When she was done he spoke up._

_"Is the weapon store you're talking about the store near Ichiraku ramen shop?" Naruto asked in a kind voice as he pulled away from her._

_"Y-yes…" Tenten stuttered as she wiped the last tear from her eye._

_"I will always shop there. And I'll get my friends to shop there too." Naruto said as he smiled at her warmly. She stood there with a look of suspicion._

_'**Why is he being nice to me? Why does he care if my family's business goes bankrupt'** Tenten thought as she seemed to look into space. She snapped herself from her trance as she realized she was nodding dumbly. After she had nodded Naruto walked away with a skip to his step._

_'**Why?'** she repeated to herself as she walked to the park. She was supposed to meet up with some friends there. They were just going to walk around the village and talk about things._

**_Four hours later_**

_Tenten walked back into her house to find her parents crying… happily… she was baffled yet excited that her parents were happy. She hadn't seen either one crack a smile since they started losing customers. She walked right up to them at a faster than usual pace._

_"Mom, dad. Why are you two so happy all of a sudden?" Tenten asked as both parents flung around and embraced their daughter as tightly as they could. Tenten was even more confused when they hugged her and giggled giddily. They seemed to have relieved a great burden off their shoulders. Tenten was hoping beyond hope that they had found more customers._

_Ryota Hashigura, Tenten's dad. Stopped laughing and left the embrace along with Tenten's mother, Izaname Hashigura. They started to grin widely at their daughter until her look of confusion set them back to laughing and giggling into hysterics. Tenten was getting very angry with all this laughing and not knowing the reason behind it._

_"WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT IS SO FUNNY?" Tenten yelled as she grinded her teeth and clenched her hands trying to hold in her anger. Ryota and Izaname sweat dropped and backed away from their fuming daughter and started to explain, smiles never leaving there face._

_"Well you see Tenten… there was a nice young boy here that started to buy from our store… but he brought along the Hokage! And when people noticed the Hokage entering the store they decided to enter as well. You see the boy had told the Hokage of our situation and the Hokage told us that he would be a permanent customer. Along with the rest of the people who entered here. Today's profit is excellent and we were told we can expect more customers because the people who left were told to tell others about our Ninja store… were no longer in bankruptcy!" Ryota said excitedly as he embraced his wife into a passionate kiss._

_Tenten looked away grossed out by the sight of his parents kissing. But she felt very happy on the inside. She knew that money wasn't an issue anymore and they could live their lives stress free._

_Tenten's memory then went back to earlier that day. "Who was this boy that helped you and brought the Hokage here?" Tenten asked curiously. She had a great feeling her suspicions were to be realized and confirmed._

_"Well we never really got the boys name. We asked for it so we could take a picture of him and put it up above this door here so people could see his generosity and kind nature… but the boy refused and told us that it was fine and that he was only doing what he saw as the right thing. The boy Is a saint among us. After he had left the Hokage told us his name and gave us a picture of him that was quite recent and from a week ago." Izaname said as she motioned towards the doorway leading into the living room. Above the door was a picture of a young boy wearing an orange jump suit, yellow spiky hair, sea blue eyes and a giant foxy grin. There was doubt, it was Naruto Uzumaki._

_Tenten stared wide eyed at the picture. The classes 'dead last' had just saved their family from bankruptcy and being kicked out of their house._

_'Why? Why did he do all this? It's not like I know him… he's from the class a year below me and has had neither contact with me nor heard of me… so why did he do all this' was Tenten's only thought. She couldn't understand his need to help others. She dismissed it as a way to attract attention. But then why didn't he claim the reward for his actions? It all confused her too much. She decided to ask and thank him in the morning._

**_Next day_**

_Tenten walked into school with a spring to her step, all the stress and despair from the last day had completely vanished. She hadn't forgotten to look for the blond in question. She looked all around the playground but couldn't find him. She had asked people of his age group but they only grunted and told them that they hadn't seen 'dead last' and they didn't care to know._

_She was just about to look inside the school to see if he was inside studying… it was a long shot but she'd try it. But before she could touch the door's she heard a loud yell of pain coming from an alleyway near the academy. She turned around to look in the direction of the yell, the children also stopped but then shrugged and laughed at the voice, they knew it was Naruto and that he'd been caught doing something stupid and that he'd probably been picked up and grabbed by Iruka. So they continued playing and training. Tenten however was not convinced and ran to the alleyway where the yell came from._

_Tenten bolted off from where the door to the academy was towards the alleyway, she ran out of the academy gates and ran into the alleyway._

_She skidded around the corner but stopped at the sight before her. She almost screamed but held it in by the amount of rage coming off of her. The killing intent was giant and focused on a lone man in the alleyway._

_The lone man stopped stabbing the now lifeless boy on the ground, he turned around and smirked at her killing intent. Naruto was limp on the floor with pools of blood gushing from him. The sight almost made Tenten either puke from or lash out in rage at the assaulter._

_Tenten noticed that the lone assaulter had sneaked up on him and used morphine to make Naruto drowsy. She noticed the eight inch knife held in the assaulter's right hand. The knife was dripping with blood, this made Tenten growl with anger._

_"Why? Why would you do this to a kid?" Tenten yelled out causing the assaulter to laugh out in amusement, this laugh almost set Tenten into action but she would wait to listen to what he had to say._

_"Well you see little girl… this is no 'boy' as you call him… this is a demon! An evil demon that should have been executed when he was born!" the assaulter yelled out with undeniable anger. His words set Tenten into motion. She jumped at him fists flying, she had never been good at Taijutsu. But she was better than a civilian, but her true goal was to get the civilians knife from him. She successfully grabbed the knife and kicked his chest to back flip away to safety._

_"B-back off girl!" the man stuttered. "Help me kill this demon! It has no heart it sho…" was all the man got through as Tenten sliced his neck open cutting his wind pipes. The man dropped to the ground and everything he ever knew went black and out of existence. Tenten smirked._

_"Oh he has a heart you imbecile! You just don't know him well enough." Tenten pointlessly told the now dead man on the floor, not hitting her yet that she just had her first kill. She dropped the knife and ran over to Naruto, Fear apparent on her face. She checked for a pulse and found it, it was very erratic and she knew she had to go see a doctor. She ran to the Hokage tower because he was closer and she knew at this time of day he would be doing paperwork._

_She ran down the road, entered the gates to the Hokage tower, ran into the building and up the stairs before the assistant had any chance to ask why she was here. And into the Hokage's room without knocking._

_Sarutobi looked up from his work and his eyes widened at the sight before him. Tenten had stormed into the room with a limp Naruto in her arms bridal style, Naruto's face was pale and Sarutobi knew that he had lost a lot of blood. What he didn't understand is why the Kyuubi hadn't healed Naruto already, the only wound seemed to be from a normal blade._

_'Maybe he just wanted everybody to worry about Naruto for once… and it worked… looks like Naruto's got himself a friend…' Sarutobi thought with an inward smile. Although his face stayed the same pale and worried expression._

_"Hokage-Sama! I found Naruto like this in an alleyway being stabbed by a mid-aged man with a knife!" Tenten said as Sarutobi picked Naruto up from Tenten and placed him on the Hokage desk. Sarutobi placed his hands above Naruto and his hands started glowing green. The wounds seemed to recede into themselves as Naruto's eyes started to flutter and open._

_Naruto got up slowly and looked around the room to see a smiling yet still slightly worried Sarutobi and a worried tearful Tenten._

_As soon as Tenten saw Naruto's eyes flutter and open and then see him sit up she ran up to him and glomped him in a bone shattering hug._

_"A-are you ok N-Naruto-kun?" Tenten asked in a worried voice, not even noticing that she was on top of Naruto, and not noticing she had added the suffix 'kun' into his name. She looked down at him to see a red faced Naruto. She wondered why he was red for only a second until she realized what position she was in. she jumped up and flushed furiously at what she had done and where she had been. The Hokage chuckled at their actions._

_"S-sorry Naruto! I-I didn't know what I was doing" Tenten stuttered nervously, still blushing. She looked away at a downward angle trying not to burn under his stare._

_"n-no problem Bun-Chan… you just surprised me is all." Naruto said as his blush receded. He wasn't aware of his suffix 'Chan' or the nickname._

_Tenten blushed even more making even Hinata jealous of the shade of red. She almost ran out of the room to hide from his stare until Sarutobi broke Naruto's concentration._

_"So Naruto… who was this person that attacked you? Do you know him?" Sarutobi watched as Naruto flashed through a flicker of pain and then put his mask of happiness up, he smiled slightly and just shook his head, Tenten was amazed that he could be happy at a time like this. Only the Hokage saw the flicker of pain, he knew that only a high level Jonin or higher would have noticed the hint of pain. He was amazed at the magnitude of Naruto's mask levels._

_"I-I killed the man… he's in the middle of the alleyway near the academy… why did he hurt Naruto-kun?" Tenten asked, also not noticing the suffix she had given him, although this time Naruto did and blushed a little. But then his face went to surprise, she killed the man that hurt him… but why? Why would she protect the village's hated child? Naruto was brought out from his thoughts when Sarutobi spoke up._

_"Well done Tenten… we will dispose of the body and this entire incident won't be spoken of outside of this room." Sarutobi said with a serious face, he watched as the other two nodded in agreement. And then Tenten ran to the nearest garbage bin and threw up._

_Her first kill just hit her._

Flashback end

"It's alright Tenny..." Naruto really had no idea what to say to her. He had expected to be greeted with a smile and catch up on old times but things were acting out a little differently. He didn't expect her to be so emotional as she was, but his head was telling him that she was entitled to. Considering the fact that someone so close to her just disappeared without a trace for over a decade years. Ash continued to rub her back in an attempt to calm her down. In a few minutes the tears and sobbing began to subside.

He looked at everyone else to see a shocked Lee, a disgruntled Neji, a startled and slightly peeved Hinata, and a Aburame who was discretely moving away from his teammate.

"So how have you been Bun-chan?" asked Naruto as Tenten just simply rested against his chest. Naruto however got no response and chose not to press any further. His mind somewhat as ease as he felt her breathing on his chest, He opened his mouth once again to ask another question but Tenten began to stir. She suddenly pushed off of him; the look in her eyes was one Naruto knew all too well.

**SLAP!**

She brought back her hand and slapped Naruto, as he got a glimpse in her eyes before she connected her blow. They had once again filled with tears and a looks of hurt and betrayal was seen.

"Goodbye Naruto Uzumaki!" Tenten then turned on her heels and stormed off. Naruto was in complete shock and stared emptily at her retreating form, his hand caressing the area of his face.

_'Well can't say im surprised. Dammit this day can't anymore messed up'_ he thought.

Fight me!" The seven turned to see Sasuke with Sakura close behind. With Team 9 and 8 coming to see the spectacle, ruining the sintemintal moment

_'I spoke too soon'_ "I don't want to, Uchiha." Naruto replied uninterested, turning back to Hinata and Shino "Well talk later Shino. Sunshine let's go".

"Sunshine?" Neji smirked, speaking for the first time. "Hinata-sama why are you associating yourself with this commoner?"

"Don't turn your back to me!" Sasuke yelled not liking to be ignored.

Itachi did it all the time.

Naruto stopped mid-step. Hinata could tell he was getting annoyed. "Or…what?" Naruto said in a monotone lifting his head in a sideways glare. "Piss off…" he spat.

Sasuke glared at the blonde. How dare that commoner treat him like a weakling. He was an Uchiha!

"**Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!"** Sasuke fired a large fireball at Naruto. The blond pushed Hinata away before he burst into flames. Sasuke smirked as he could see Naruto's body in the flames. Sakura was a bit disturbed by Sasuke violence but shrugged off seeing Sasuke's smile.

"Sasuke-kun is so cool!" Sakura screamed before getting punched in the face by Hinata.

Sasuke grinned but it faltered a bit when he heard no screams. He looked at Naruto more closely. His and all the other Genin's mouths dropped.

Naruto was calmly absorbing the fire into his skin.

"Weak attacks won't work on me Uchiha." he spat. _'Thank Kami for those fire aborbing seals I made!' _he thought in relief but didn't outwardly show it.

Faster than anyone could react, Sasuke pulled out a kunai and rushed Naruto. The blond quickly sidestepped seemingly easily and grabbed his wrist, turning it painfully and placing the same kunai the Uchiha's throat.

No one moved. No one made a sound.

"N-Naruto…"Shikamaru said stepping forward, eyes slightly wide. "Let him go, it's too troublesome to kill him."

"I've already showed this prick mercy already and tried to help him with changing his ways but he's nothing but a fiend for power that would chase anything that would give him an high for power and may betray us later on. So to prevent that, I should kill him now…" He pressed the blade harder on his neck causing everyone to gasp. Sasuke's eyes grew wide as a drop of blood came from his skin.

"N-Naru-kun, let him go…" Hinata pleaded. "Please…"

Slowly, Naruto lowered the blade and stepped back. He turned his gaze back to Hinata's and his eyes softened.

He then turned to look at Sasuke who was being 'tended' to by Sakura and Ino.

"What the hell's the matter with you, huh?" Sakura and Ino shouted. "You could have seriously hurt Sasuke-kun!"

"Like I give a shit about that piece of trash your tending too. I've already offered him a chance to better himself and he spits on it so I say screw him." he finished then turned to walk away.

"Damn you dobe I don't need your pity!" Sasuke forgetting what happened a few moments ago and threw a punch towards Naruto.

Naruto took one step back and threw his own punch into the Uchiha's ribcage. A loud crack could be heard as Sasuke was sent flying back from Naruto's punch. His hands were covering his now broken ribcage.

Sakura and Ino ran over to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, are you okay?" Sakura glared at Naruto, "You monster why did you hurt him?"

Naruto glared right back at her, "I don't like surprise attacks. If you get in my way, I'll kill you too." Naruto stated, please with the fearful look in her eyes before walking away.

_'What happened to my puppy' _she ignorantly thought.

There was a long silence before anyone spoke, which made everyone face fault. "I still think Sasuke-kun is better…" Sakura giggled. "And he's much better than Naruto-baka. Him grabbing Sasuke-kun's arm and hitting him was a fluke."

"You are such idiot Haruno!" Hinata yelled, tossing her arms into the air as if giving up. _'If he wanted to, Naruto could burn this whole village down with little to no effort…' _she thought grimly before turning and storming off angrily.

"Where are you going?" Shikamaru asked, surprised at this new side of Hinata, as was everyone.

"I'm gonna go talk to him before he blows something or someone up. I'll see you later, Shino-kun, Inuzuka-san, training ground 8 at nine tomorrow!" She replied, before walking off in the direction Naruto went but everyones attention turned at the sound of someone yelling.

"DIE DEMON BRAT!" a random Chunin pulled at a kunai and charged at Naruto.

Sighing Naruto ran at him, and punched him in the face, crushing his face, killing him and making him fly into a store window knocking over the boxes, and just making a big mess. Pulling back he uppercut the second Chuunin making him fly into a light post and hang there. He saw the last Chuunin try to flee when he and activated the seal on the back of his left hand and a sword the size of a katana appeared in his hand and threw it into the lower back of the mans spine making him blackout because of the pain, but he didn't fall he just stayed standing.

Sighing again Naruto reached into one of his pants pockets, took out a wad of cash, and threw it at the angry shop owner "Sorry for the mess." he apologized then walked over to the what was supposed to be the paralyzed Chuunin and pulled out the the sword...which made the body fall to the ground, and turned towards the heiress.

"Hina-chan I'll see you later tonite" he said over his shoulder and continued to walked down the street leaving a stunned grouped of Genin and a happy store owner. He flicked the sword to rid it of the blood from the Chunnin and spun it around his back in the same fashion as Cloud did and attached it to the magnetic plate on the back of his shirt to keep it attached to him.

Tenten got a good look at the sword. It was an Ōkatana which has a black scabbard with a golden ribbon tied around it with the blade's handle itself was wrapped in white silk cloth with an intricate design of black silk covering the sides of the handle making a straight line to the guard while sheathed. It had several engravings located around its white handle and on the endpoint of its sheath. (** Can anyone guess what and who did it belong to and I'll give you a hint to what happens next in the story)  
**

_**That**** sword… I've** never** seen one like in all my life...' **_**thought TenTen with stars on her eyes with didn't go unnoticed by a certain pervert watching on the roof.**

___**'Serves those bastards right for trying to attack him... SCORE WE GOT OURSELVES A KUNOICHI WITH A FETISH FOR **__BIG _SWORDS' Jaraiya thought with him scribbling in his notepad with a perverted grin working on his new book called "Icha Icha: The Warming of a Cold Heart" knowing it was going to be a major hit.

* * *

"Hey you." Naruto turned around to find the other Hyuuga pointing at him.

"What is it?" His tone showed his annoyance.

The Hyuuga sneered and pointed at Naruto, "You…what is your name?"

Naruto snorted as if he was amused, "To think a Hyuuga has such bad manners that he would demand someone's name before giving his own." Naruto began walking off until the Hyuuga grabbed his shoulder…

"You insolent wretch, you need to learn how to properly address your betters!" The Hyuuga reared back a palm strike and was about to slam it into Naruto's chest, severely injuring him…that is until Naruto grabbed the hand that was holding on to his shirt.

The Hyuuga quirked an eyebrow until,

**SNAP!**

He cringed and made a grab for his hand as Naruto began to apply a severe amount of pressure to the hand, it seemed that a few of the finger's bones were broken. The Hyuuga struggled until Naruto let go of his hand, he stumbled back but quickly righted himself.

Naruto sent a glare at the Hyuuga. "That is your only warning Hyuuga. You die next time." and with that he left.

All three Genin had different reactions, the girl, Tenten, was shocked by the used to be innocent boys brutality.

Rock Lee was shocked that someone had managed to do in a few seconds what he has been trying to do for years.

Neji, was angry that this…peasant had dared to lay a hand on him. He scoffed and proceeded to turn around to walk a different direction, Tenten was conflicted to follow Naruto but opted to check on her teammates hand so she followed close behind…Lee stayed put and began to follow the blond.

Meanwhile, Naruto was walking towards the towards home so he could get ready for his dinner with the Hyuuga's until...

"Hey you…with the attitude." Naruto's eye twiched in annoyance, the last thing he needed was some idiot with an ego. He slowly turned around to find that the odd looking genin from before was standing in the distance.

"You have some nerve doing that to a fellow Konoha-nin." Naruto shook his head in annoyance…

"What do you want bushy brows?" Lee ran up to him while skidding a few feet in front of him and landed in a Goken taijutsu stance.

"I am Rock Lee…you are Naruto Uzumaki…am I correct?" Naruto nodded that this guy knew his name…

"Indeed it is…I am most curious as to how you know my name?" Lee smiled a massive smile as he did a pose…

"I remembered you doing the Academy days and my teammate talked about you a lot when we were in the same class. Everyone else said you were a no talent blond by the name of Naruto Uzumaki…if what you did to Neji is considered no talent, then I wish to test how strong you are." Naruto quirked an eyebrow but shook his head.

"Forgive me for being rude but I must decline our bout for another date. I actually have a dinner plans with someone and I wish not to be late." he explained getting an understanding nod from the Taijutsu expert.

"Not a problem at all Naruto-san I will look forward to that bout" replied Lee giving him the "Nice Guy" pose, freaking Naruto out more.

_'Note to self: Change Bushy Brow's sense of fashion.' _Naruto thought.

* * *

**Well that was a juicy Chapter. I kinda fit a whole lot of Action, Drama, and more Romance as well as introduce more character in the same day in the Naruto world and the day isn't over. There still is the dinner with the Hyuugas which may be a little different than many will expect.**

**On a personal note I like Neji in skill as well as character but we all remember that Neji was a complete ass in the beginning of the manga and he has go through his epiphany, though in a way that many will not expect and will have to wait a couple of chapters.**

**Ino is still a fangirl in some ways. Its just old habits die hard and we know people can't change over night.**

**Sasuke and Sakura bashing is still requested so I must do what the people want exept Im not trying to make them seem like like they are not from the manga... Oh and I'm not telling what Kurenai did to him. That flashback was the day it happened.**

**ALSO I WANT TO ANSWER A QUESTION ABOUT CERTAIN SEGMENTS OF THIS STORY. MY GOOD FRIEND "RAVERCOZY" HAD A LONG TALK ABOUT A FEW CONCEPTS IN ONE OF HIS STORIES AND AFTER A FEW HOURS OF BEGGING AND PLEADING AND BARE ASS KISSING(NO-HOMO), AND A COUPLE HOURS OF NUT STOMPS LATER DUE TO ME CALLING HIM A PIECE OF SHIT, HE HAS DECIDED TO LET ME BORROW THEM WITH HIS FULL BLESSING SO I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO HIM AND ALL MY OTHER FANS WHO SEND ME REVIEWS AND READS THE STORY.**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS. REVIEWS HELP ME UPDATE FASTER**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**

**PEACE**


	12. Dinner with the Hyuugas Part 1

**First off I would like to thank all my loyal readers on...**

**And I would like to answer a few questions from my reviewers...**

**super12:** You are so close on the money but its not what many people thinks but it will be explained in the next chapter or two.

**Dinoboy48:** many more will come but that will be a secret til later and Cloud and Aeris will be taken care of in this chapter.

**Gravity the Wizard: **No not really but she will change in one sense which many will like and Yes he will forgive her once they actually talk. He has never talked to her after the incident and between me and you. That's what broke him.

**AND NOW ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

Dango shop

Anko was sitting alone in a Dango shop stuffing her face with red bean soup and Dango… her two most favorite foods. If she was a boy and had blond hair, people would of thought it was a young Naruto eating his ramen down. But no, this was Anko… Daimyo of Dangogakure no Sato, well at least she proclaimed to be.

Kakashi was walking by and eye smiled at seeing her old Naruto-like antics, he would have sat down with her just so he could feel close to Naruto in some way or another, but he knew better than to disturb Anko when she ate. Last time he did that he had one of Anko's largest snakes chase him round the village. Of course Kakashi used his sensei's move that he copied with his Sharingan, of course it was the Shadow Clone. He made about five and when he finally escaped from the snake's wrath it poofed into non-existence.

Kakashi eye smiled at that as he put his nose back down into his perverted book.

'_70 percent word porn, 22 percent picture porn and 8 percent plot… my kinda book' _Kakashi thought to himself as he let out a perverted giggle.

Of course he did it at the wrong time as a bunch of bachelorettes walked out of a bar and heard his perverted giggle from behind. Being a ninja he felt the killing intent directed to him so he turned around to find a group of seething women that had their sleeves raised to allow their muscles to show. Kakashi went pale and twisted around arms behind his back running away scared anime style. The girls picked up sharp weapons from nowhere and chased him as they raised and shook their weapons at him.

'_Oh woe is me…'_ Kakashi thought as comical tears ran down his face like a waterfall as he started to panic and run faster. Jiraiya who was there to see it joined the _"fun run"_ with Kakashi by saying a very inappropriate pick up line. Jiraiya was laughing like a mad man while Kakashi was near to violating his underwear from the death glares he was receiving.

Anko saw part of the chase and was laughing openly. "Perverts like those two deserve to be chased!" Anko said as she bellowed with laughter, the people around her started to laugh at that also, her laughter was contagious and you couldn't help but laugh along. Just like a certain use-to-be blond knucklehead.

Her thoughts went back to Naruto when she met him first, Before the team selection and the council meeting of his heritage.

* * *

Flashback

_Anko was thirteen years old, Naruto was five. Anko had just come from the meeting with the third Hokage, she was deemed free and allowed to live her life normally. Still, most of the village saw her as a spy to Orochimaru. She was constantly glared at as she walked the silent streets of Konoha. All eyes on her, trying to penetrate a hole in her head with their stares._

_After Orochimaru's betrayal and Anko's 'claimed' mutiny, the villagers had almost simultaneously given the two of them nick names, Orochimaru was named 'a-roach-named-maru' and Anko was dubbed 'snake whore' or 'crazy snake lady' they preferred the first of the two._

_She walked with her head down, staring at the ground. No matter how happy she was that she was found innocent she was still seen as a traitor and a spy for the snake-Teme. She felt extremely angered that she could be seen as a subordinate for him still. But she didn't allow the anger to show, instead she let the sorrow show. She felt sad that this village still had no understanding of what people could and couldn't help._

_Anko had just taken a turn into an ally way, it was dark and damp and smelt funny, a combination of drugs, feces and sex. She had her doubts about entering the ally way, for all she knew about ally's like these you got raped in them. But she saw no one following her from behind and no one in front of her so she decided to walk down on._

_TALK ABOUT CLICHE!_

_She got about halfway through until two cloaked figures jumped to her sides, one in front blocking her from running forward, and one at the back from stopping her from retreating. They wore cloaks that covered their entire body, the hoods covered most of the face up, and they wore masks to make sure they wouldn't be identified._

_"Hello their Missy, did someone get lost in an allyway? Well if you come with us we'll make sure your safe." The cloaked figure at the front said in a degrading voice, the last part was voiced sarcastically. The figure at the back laughed at his 'companions' use of words. There laughter haunted Anko, she could only stare wide eyed and pale at their voices, so full of hate and anger, yet it was calm and cold._

_"P-please… don't hurt m-me… I just want to go home!" Anko said as she teared up at the thought of these men having their way with her, she hoped they would only stab her, she didn't want to lose her innocence at such an age. She had gone through far too much already, these two men, who were probably Genin from another village were probably going to rape her. The thought of this made her physically sick._

_"oh we wont hurt you… In fact your probably going to be screaming for more…" the figure at the front said in a calm, cold and stoic tone, it made her want to spew her breakfast all over. But she held it in, the two men ever so slowly approached her._

_"HELP! RAP..!" Anko shouted out in absolute terror and fear, but was cut off by the man behind her putting his hands around her mouth. The first man ripped her shirt off and was about to take off her bra until…_

_THUMP_

_The first man fell to the ground unconscious, the second man threw Anko into a pile of trash cans where she looked up to see her savior. Standing there in a white t-shirt and the Konoha symbol on his shirt was a five year old boy, the boy had blood red eyes and was growling angrily at the second man._

_The second figure flinched at the killing intent, but regained his composure when he realized it was a five year old boy. He sneered at the boy in front of him, the figure gritted his teeth at the sight of the 'demon spawn'._

_"Demon be gone! I will deal with you later!" the second figure shouted out in rage as he watched the boy get on all fours, not breaking eye contact, continuing to growl as red chakra started to slowly envelope him._

_"W-wait… those eyes…" the second figure stammered out as he backed away, he had just noticed the boys eyes had turned blood red. Pupils elongated and whiskers more pronounced._

_The man didn't get time to react or run, the blond moved at a speed though in-human for even ninjas to pull off. With a casual flick of his hand/claw, cut the man's neck. Naruto watched as the man's blood from his neck sprayed everything in slight red. The walls were covered in its dark embodiment. Naruto managed to get away from most of the blood but still got a decent amount on him._

_Anko watched as Naruto's eyes went from blood red to sea blue and the chakra disappeared. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw his eyes but then put herself back into the reality of things._

_"W-who are you? And why did you save me?" Anko asked quietly, afraid if she talked to loud then someone else would try to rape or hurt her._

_Naruto just smiled warmly and asked her to follow him out of the ally way. She did as told and they made it to the other side without obstructions._

_"Two reasons… one… because no one deserves rape… and two… your just like me… hated for something you couldn't help or change…" Naruto said with a sad smile, Anko felt her heart flip over inside her chest at that remark. He was just like her… misunderstood and mistreated for things beyond their power._

_Before Anko could ask his name or thank him for saving her a mob had accumulated and they could hear. _

_"The demon couldn't have gone far!" _

_"Let's find the demon child". _

_Naruto panicked and pushed her behind some trash cans._

_"Hide their and don't come out until their gone! I'll be the distraction, after their gone run back to your home!" Naruto said as he ran to the corner waiting for the mob to come around the corner so they could see which way he went._

_The mob came around the corner, torches alight with fire, pitchforks raised in the air, and shouts of anger, hate and protest were all apparent in the air. The villagers spotted him and chased him with shouts of 'theirs the demon!' and 'kill it!'. Anko was astounded by how hated the child was. Yes she may have almost been raped, but this child was being chased by villagers looking to kill him! It made her angry, it made her snap, it made her..._

_Anko Mitarashi…The Snake Mistress_

End flashback

She gritted her teeth at that, she remembered how they treated him, it made her sick to her stomach. Even now they hate him, but they won't do anything to him and why?

Because they fear him. And with good reason.

As for Anko, after she proved her loyalty time and time again many finally let go of the whole 'snake whore' thing… although some still thought of her like that… but she couldn't care the slightest what the minimal few thought of her so long as it wasn't people she cared for and cared back.

She gave a silent promise to thank the blond… Anko Mitarashi style… she licked her lips at the thought. Of course he was her student now and the things she was going to do to him were practically illegal in some countries, but hey she knew he wouldn't mind... nor had a choice.

_'Soon my precious… soon.' _she thought with an eye smile that instantly made her snap herself out of it before she became Kakashi junior. The thought made her shiver.

* * *

Not so far away a bruised and battered Kakashi and Jiraiya were lying in a head of broken bones and gritted flesh. Kakashi was crying comically and Jiraiya for some reason had a perverted grin… Kakashi didn't bother to ask.

* * *

"Tell me why did I agree to this again? And for that matter why do I have to wear a kimono?"

"Because its free food and you get see your Hyuuga-hime. That and Kaa-chan made you."

The Jinchurikis arrives outside of the Hyuuga compound now dawning formal clothes that they had purchased over the years... Well Aeris and Yugito purchased while the blonds were dragged with them.

Naruto of course protested about wearing a kimono , until he felt weight of one shoulder and stared into the rippled eyes of the fox that was staring at him sternly. No words were needed because he was stubborn, not suicidal.

Naruto's attire consisted of a red traditional male kimono and a black obi. He lost the cloak and wrapped his neck and his left hand with medical tape as to cover up his hand from prying eyes and he finished it off by wearing traditional sandals that the fox wore in his human form.

Yugito had on a jet black kimono that had an elaborate flower design with a variety of colors that made the it look like a work of art. She had a cream colored obi to keep the kimono closed. Her hair was done up into a small bun that was held in place by two dark blue hair sticks.

The hateful eyes of the guards are what greeted him when they arrived. That and the man who was following him all day was still a few dozen yards away. From what they could tell that the man was powerful, more powerful than the old monkey but he and Yugito still trounced him in that category.

"Why are you here? We are not going to allow someone like you inside our compound. Now, be gone before we are forced to send you away by force." one of the guards said stoically, though with the usual hate he was use to.

Yugito looked at them and asked, "Are you aware of the meeting we have with the head of your clan?"

The guards lashed out this time. "Didn't we tell you two to leave, scum?" They dashed forward, preparing to strike the blonds until a voice called out,

"What is the meaning of this? Why are you attacking my guests?" Both guards and the bijuu containers turned toward the voice which belonged to Hiashi Hyuuga.

Both guards quickly stopped and bowed to Hiashi. They pointed at the two blonds and said, "These two here were demanding entrance into the compound and when we denied them, they became defiant and attempted to force their way through and we prepared to repel them when you came Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi looked at his guards with a calculating look and looked at Naruto. "I see. If what you say is true, I would send them away instantly. But If you would of followed orders when I said to greet the heir to the Uzumaki clan and his entourage with courtesy as I instructed. Expect to be punished. You denied admission to someone who asked respectfully and had no ill will toward us." Hiashi puts his hands into a seal to punish the guards but stopped when Naruto stepped in front of them.

"There is not reason to punish, Hyuuga-sama. They were just performing their duties and had perceived me as a threat. But, I feel no anger toward for their actions. So, please don't punish them."

Hiashi looked at Naruto. "Very well then. I will not punish then on your request. Take them to the council chambers. The elders wish to speak with you before we dine."

* * *

As they followed the guard through the compound, they notices the Hyuuga's home is rather beautiful. Clean white buildings, gardens and flowers everywhere, and they even have a small lake and river running through most of the compound.

"Here we are. Be sure to show the utmost respect to the elders and do not speak until ordered or spoke to." warned the guard.

"And be sure to be at my beck and call when your presence is needed for me keeping your brains from being fried" Naruto stated low and coldly, causing both guards to stiffen slightly but walked off as if never heard.

"_This sounds like a pain in the ass already!'" _said Yugito through the mental link.

"_Yeah so lets humor them and see what these old fossils want." _said Naruto.

After that statement, the doors slide open and the blond Jinchuurikis are ushered in. Once they are inside, he notices 7 people at the front of the room. The middle person, of course, is Hiashi Hyuuga, but the three on his left and right are all older. Ancient in Yugito's eyes,

"_I'll just refer to these geezers as elders 1-6 since I don't care about their names."_ Thought Yugito while Naruto mentally snickered as he stared at the old men and women of the Hyuuga council. Naruto notices two pillows on the floor right in front of them by about 10ft. After approaching them, he looks to them as is asking 'Is this right?' With a nod from Hiashi, each take their seat.

After his entrance, the elders begin signaling each other with subtle body language and eye movements which the blonds catch immediately.

Elder3 "_Is this really the boy Hiashi-sama told us about?"_

Elder6 "_He looks like nothing special. Was the Sandaime speaking the truth of his lineage?"_

Elder1 "_Their__ chakra signatures are less then genin. How could they have beaten seven of Konoha's clan heirs or be who Hiashi says?"_

FemElder4 "_I believe we should be silent and wait to see the outcome of these talks. If our clan head thinks this boy powerful, there must be a reason."_

Elder5 "_I agree, just observe them. Their sitting position is all of experienced shinobis. The boy and girl are ready to react to us at a moments notice."_

FemElder2 "_I doubt that very much; the girl is probably scared witless of us and I have heard that she is just another demon like the boy._

"If you haven't noticed yet, the boy and girl caught on to what you all have been doing from the beginning and has been deciphering it." came Hiashi's calm statement.

The room locks onto the blonds to notice Naruto's raised eyebrow and Yugito her unblinking eyes and the slight twitch to her eyebrow.

"Well Naruto-san, Yugtio-san have you been able to get much out of their conversation?" asked Hiashi.

"Every word." they said in unison causing wide eyes from all the elders.

"How could mere Genin know Anbu sign language?" asked Elder5.

"We've learned many things since my absence from this village and with that type of time, one grows to learn and understand many things under rigorous training." Naruto responded gaining a nod from Hiashi.

"Well then this makes things a little easier for me to ask of you a favor. But before I ask can I ask where your two cousins that you invited with you?"

"They are actually in a meeting with the Hokage that couldn't be rescheduled" he lied though due to the training of learning to hide his emotions Hiashi couldn't pick it up. Akuma and Yoruichi were cracking up at the real reason why they didn't come, though Kushina stayed silent to observe the man in front of them from inside.

* * *

Same time at the Uzumaki Apartment

Cloud sighed blissfully as the hot water from the shower beat down on his body. His day at the Hokage's office was over and now, he was home. Turning the knob on the shower off, he stepped out and dried himself off with one of the black towels that decorated his and Aeris's bathroom. Opening the bathroom door, he walked into the bedroom and smiled at the pleasant yet sexy sight before him. Aeris was still fast asleep, her brown hair tangled and splayed against the pillow, and the dark blue sheets were teasingly giving him a view of some parts of her body.

His first instinct was to crawl back into bed with his Aeris, but a soft growl from his stomach indicated that he needed food to recharge his battery. Cursing that he didn't take Naruto up on the free food at the Hyuugas but looking back at his love he really didn't care less. The more he gazed at her and more he thought about it, he remembered their actual first time back in Gaia at the Gold Saucer.

Flashback

The thought had been in his mind for some time now. Somehow, he just couldn't forget the way she had looked at him, just before she said...

"Goodnight, Cloud. I'll see you in the morning."

He knew she had some problems of her own which she wasn't ready to share with him just yet. He respected that. He respected her.

When she had come to his room earlier and asked him out for that "date" she'd promised, he was ecstatic. Of course he didn't let it show on his face. But deep inside his heart, he was glad she came.

They had a wonderful time. Gold Saucer was a wonderful place to begin with.

But the night ended too quickly and she said she was tired and so they parted ways.

"_Goodnight, Cloud. I'll see you in the morning."_

Now all alone, back in his room, Cloud couldn't help but wonder. Somehow he felt as if this would be the last time he would watch her smile and laugh again.

Maybe he was being oversensitive. Maybe he was just tired. He just needed a rest, that was all.

But he couldn't sleep. Try as he might, he tossed and turned in bed but his mind refused to let go, and his eyes refused to shut. All he could think about was her.

_"Get out of bed and go find her. Tell her you love her you idiot!" _a voice in the back of his mind that sounded so familiar, but who couldn't place a face with it.

He got out of his bed, rubbing his head slightly. Should he go and tell her how he feels? Well he wasn't exactly the smoothest guy around and he didn't want to make a fool out of himself in front of her.

_'But I should at least go and try…'_

So it was decided. Cloud straightened out his clothes a little and decided to pay her a visit.

He stood in front of her door, knowing that she must be asleep inside, curled up under a warm blanket. His heartbeat quickened and he contemplates between turning back to his room or knocking the door.

He did neither.

Instead, he tried to turn the doorknob to her room and was surprised to find that it was unlocked.

Tch. Trust her to be so reckless…

Shrugging, he turned the knob quietly and the door swing opened easily. The light from the hotel lobby spilled into the tiny room and onto a small bed by the window.

And alas! There was his sleeping angel. He quietly stepped inside the room, before closing the door behind him. Shadows covered him as he stood there watching her sleep. She had not closed the window curtains so that the moonbeams were cast on her sleeping features.

She looked so beautiful; it almost took his breath away.

Almost.

Cloud's eyes roamed to the rest of her. The blanket that had previously covered her small frame had somehow been kicked off the bed in her sleep. He could see that she was wearing a thin white nightgown.

He moved closer towards her, breathing slightly louder now. He felt his manhood hardened just at the simple sight of hers and he felt embarrassed by it.

_Aeris…_

He stopped his footstep abruptly when she suddenly turned and moaned slightly in her sleep. His eyes roamed across her slightly parted lips and all he could think of was to take those virgin mouth of hers into his own.

He couldn't stand it any longer. Either he ran all the way back to his room now and calm himself down, or he was going to take her, right here and now.

Either way seemed like a bad choice to him.

He knelt down beside her bed and leaned closer to her, so that he could smell the soft fragrance of white lilies on her.

"Aeris?" he whispered, afraid to wake her up, yet he just couldn't bring himself to indulge in her while she was asleep.

She must have been a light sleeper, because her eyelids fluttered slightly before she opened her eyes and met his.

"Cloud?" she whispered back sleepily. "What are you doing here?"

He cupped his hands around her face, and that made her widened her eyes in surprise.

"Cloud…" she muttered, her cheeks growing pink.

"I want you." He muttered. "What I mean is...I..want to...to meet you…too."

She paused when the sudden revelation of what he'd said hit her. She sat up suddenly and pushed his hands away. "You mean…at the Gondola…?"

He nodded. "Didn't you say you want to meet me too? The real me? When we were sitting in the Gondola?"

She nodded and rubbed her eyes. Somehow, she looked fully awake now. "Yes…but…"

"No but, Aeris. I'll like to meet the real you too."

**Warning: First attempt at a Lemon. Viewers discretion is advised. If you don't want to read it then scroll down to the end of it. If you do then enjoy!**

Before she could protest, he leaned forward and took her parted mouth into his. She let out a gasp but did not fight him off. Cloud's heart beats faster the moment Aeris opened her mouth back and took his tongue into her mouth.

Her lips felt so hot, it was driving him crazy. He knew at that moment that she was going to be his.

"God, I need you." He muttered as he pushed her back into her bed as he climbed on top of her.

She let out a small groan when she felt Cloud's member rubbing against her thigh.

"Oh no, Cloud…this is wrong…"

He didn't listen to her, or rather, he chose not to. Instead, he ran his hands under her thin nightgown and felt nothing but cold soft skin inside. She was wearing nothing underneath this piece of cloth and he was excited by this.

Slowly, he let his hands wander up to her left breast where he gave it a tiny squeeze.

Aeris moaned softly at his touch and Cloud was encouraged by this.

"Cloud, don't…don't stop." She whispered now, her eyes hazy with lust and desire for the man now on top of her.

Nodding, he proceeds to remove her nightgown and was mesmerized for a moment, by her body. She had beautiful breasts, and a small belly. Her hips are small and it seemed as if she won't be able to take all of him. But it didn't matter. She was so beautiful.

"Now, its your turn." She said, a little teasingly while she tugged at his clothes. Quickly and almost urgently, Cloud removed his clothing and threw them across the room. She giggled when he threw his boot so hard that it embedded into the wall.

"You didn't have to throw them that far, you know." She muttered, still chuckling a little.

Cloud laughed as well. Trust Aeris to crack a joke at a time like this.

She grew quiet quickly when her eyes fell upon his manhood. It was erected, large and ready.

Biting her lower lips, Aeris moved away from him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his eyes wandering to the middle of her thighs.

"No…I mean, it'll never work. You're too big for me." She muttered, her green eyes wide.

"Nonsense. Now come here." He gestured to her again but she shook her head.

"It's my first time, Cloud. I'm scared."

Smiling a little, he moved closer to her. "If it makes any difference its my first time also. I promise I won't hurt you."

"But…"

"Shhh." He hushed her as he brought his mouth to hers and began to let his tongue do the talking.

While she was distracted with his mouth, Cloud took the opportunity to let his fingers slipped down to the middle of her thighs. She was already wet there. Without warning, he thrust his fingers into her tight vagina and she let out a cry.

He didn't stopped there. He knew she would resist him. He started to pushed his fingers deeper inside of her, feeling the warmth of her womb and the tightness of her vagina. Aeris let out a yelp again, this time she threw her head back. Cloud took her mouth again to silent her.

"Stop…" she moaned but even as she said that, her hips begin to thrust up against his finger. Cloud smirked, knowing that she was enjoying this very much.

But he was not satisfied with just this. He quickly removed his finger, making Aeris groaned slightly as he climbed back up on top of her.

"You're wet enough. Are you ready?" he asked.

She looked back up at him, beats of perspiration had formed on her neck and forehead. Nodding, she opened up her legs.

He saw her vagina then. It was small, tight and wet with no visible hair. He knew he would have a hard time going inside of her if she wasn't wet enough...Why was he thinking so much?

"It wouldn't work." She muttered again, closing her eyes as Cloud came forward.

He placed his tip directly in front of her vagina, just touching it but he did not move forward.

She groaned at this tease. She was dying to have him, all of him inside of her.

He knew she was ready. But he wasn't sure if her vagina would be able to take all of him either. He would have to slowly work his way in.

So gently, he tipped his penis into her, slowly and gently as her vagina opens up to wrap around his member, he became harder and started to pant loudly. He wanted to thrust deep inside her but he knew that wouldn't work.

Her womanhood would just refuse him.

So he slowly tilted his hips, so that his penis would have a smoother entry into her. She groaned loudly at the contact and widened her legs in hopes that it would allow Cloud to enter easier.

He felt her vagina widened for him, and he was glad. He began to push himself forward until almost half his penis was inside of her. She groaned loudly and tried to close her legs but this only increased the friction between his sex and hers. Cloud moaned loudly and tried to grab her legs to keep them from closing.

"Don't…don't fight me…"he panted and with one final push, he was inside of her, completely.

"Ugh!" Aeris moaned loudly as she felt his hard penis inside her. She tried to sit up but Cloud gently pushed her back down. Within seconds, he began to ride her, thrusting his penis in and out, in and out of her, faster and harder.

She thrust her hips back up to meet his, the with each thrust, she felt about to burst. Her vagina tightened and Cloud groaned, feeling the pressure it was acting on his member. He was about to climax when he suddenly pushed himself out of her vagina.

She let out a cry of surprise and fustration when he was out. She was so ready to reach orgasm and it was so close.

"Why did you stop?" she asked, breathing heavily, her vagina still sore from his thrusting.

"Turn around, Aeris."

"What?"

"I said, turn around." He repeated calmly. Aeris cast him a confused look but turned around like he said.

He reached forward and positioned himself just behind her. Then, he wrapped his hands around her small waist before letting his fingers roam to her nipples. He began to gently squeeze both nipples, earning small gasps from her.

Then, he proceed to pushed her forward, so that she is now in a crouching position.

"Cloud?" she whispered, uncertain of what is happening.

"Don't worry." He replied back and without notice, he suddenly thrust his penis up into her vagina from behind.

She cried out from the pure ecstasy of it and Cloud began to thrust faster and further into her wet vagina.

As he thrust up and down, his fingers never stopped to massage and squeeze her breasts, and Aeris felt she was ready to burst from orgasm any minute now.

"Oh Cloud, oooh…" she moaned as she held on to his arms so that she would not fall from the violent thrusts Cloud was giving her.

She felt his penis inside her and it was out of her again, then it was in again. She could feel that Cloud was reaching right into the very core of her womb and she wanted him to stay there.

"Oh don't stop, Cloud. Please don't stop." She begged.

Before she knew it though, Cloud had removed his member from her vagina yet again and she was getting even more frustrated.

"Don't play with me like this." She complained, frowning.

Cloud only chuckled and turned her around so that she was again on the bed underneath him.

Grabbing her thighs and forcing them open, Cloud thrust his penis inside of her vagina again. This time, it was no longer tight, but wet and hot. He felt faint from the pressure of it and began to thrust harder and faster, just as she would have like.

Crying out his name, Aeris tilted her hips up to meet him so that he was thrusting down full force into her. As Cloud thrust downwards, she thrust her hips upwards. The combination of two was almost deadly as Cloud immediately felt his whole penis being swallowed up into her vagina. He was ready to thrust out of her when she suddenly grabbed his hips and held him there.

"No." she growled out.

"Huh?"

"I said no. You're not getting out of me again."

Before Cloud could protest, Aeris held his hips firmly in place while she began to thrust her vagina towards his penis. Cloud's sex went deeper and deeper into her and she finally came...hard, shaking violently against his member.

When she finished her climax and was about to come down, it was Cloud's turn. He felt his penis hardened and swollen. Aerith could feel it too because her vagina suddenly became very tight and full of Cloud's sex.

He began to thrust hard into her and she gasped from the friction. He pinned her hands under his to keep her from moving her body, while he thrust into her vagina again and again. Aeris was already uncooperative at this point. But Cloud wasn't going to stop until he got his orgasm.

With a sudden pull, he grabbed both her legs and wrapped them around his hips, then he cupped her butt and brought her forward to him so that she was now sitting on top of him. Her weight was making her vagina opened for his penis. And so, he began to thrust up and up inside of her, while she was sitting on top of him, groaning and moaning his name.

Finally, he felt his member tightened and he knew it was about time to release his semen. With one final thrust, he felt himself let go as his seed spewed into her vagina and she groaned again, sensing the wetness spreading into her sex.

It was all over.

"Good night, sweetheart," she whispered softly, kissing his chest.

"Good night…princess," he whispered back, bringing an arm around her and holding her more closely to himself. He laid her gently back onto the bed while he slept beside her. They cuddled together until dawn and then the next morning, they dressed up and decided to pretend that nothing had happened between them. But it would be very hard.

"Let's go find the others." She said when they were both dressed up.

He nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

_**Flashback/Lemon ends**_

A soft yawn caught his attention which caused him to snap back at attention. Aeris slowly walked towards him with only a sheet wrapped around her. If he wasn't still in after shock from the memory, he would have been tempted to pull her towards the bed and see what she was hiding under those sheets.

"Ready for round two my soldier-boy" she said seductively while dropping the sheet to her feet, letting the moon shine off of her gorgeous body.

_'Looks like I'll be a little hungrier later on.'_ he thought before he dropped his towel and jumped on his love.

* * *

Back at the Hyuuga Compound

"I see. How unfortunate perhaps another time. Now the favor I wished to ask of you is simple…I believe you know my daughter, do you not?"

"Hmm…you mean Hinata?"

"Yes, Hinata is my oldest daughter and the heiress to the clan."

"Yes I know her. What about her?" he asked playing ignorant.

"I would like you to help train her."

All the elders stiffen at this. Naruto also catches the obvious scents of anger, surprise, and fear?

"What? Why would you need me to train her?" he asked silently cheering in his head. In this turn of events, things are becoming easier for him.

"We know the heiress has great potential and can become very strong, but something is holding her back." FemElder4 said inwardly seething that Hiashi would associate with this demon.

"When my daughter was three, Kumo tried to kidnap her. I was able to rescue her, but after that incident her confidence dropped considerable. She still showed great promise, but her progress slowed. At the time, I took to giving her compliments and praise. It worked for a time and her strength grew. At least until she turned five; the year her sister was born. That year, I lost my wife and Hinata lost her mother. Her shyness and timid nature grew exponentially after that, and no matter how kind I was or how long I spent training her, she did not improve. I eventually took to being colder and harsh with her in hopes of bringing her out of it. To my disappointment, she slipped deeper until she became what you know now…"

"I'm sorry to interrupt Hyuuga-sama, but why are you telling me this?" asked Naruto skeptically. If this was what he was saying about Hinata, then he honestly didn't know her.

Good.

"Please no need for formalities. Just Hiashi will do. I must tell you, Naruto-san, that I knew your mother well. When I first heard that you were her son, I could not believe it. Your mother was actually the one who introduced me to my wife and was a great friend of the Hyuuga in general. Now that I think about it, you use to act just like her." Even among the council, Hiashi couldn't help but let a small smile slip as the memories flooded his mind.

"Really…you really knew my mother?" asked a skeptical Naruto.

"Yes, she was a very strong woman and was able to do the most amazing things. She taught my wife kenjutsu as well as medical jutsu, and hearing from my daughter about the sword you used against that Chunin, you're following her footsteps are you not?" gaining a nod from Naruto.

"I don't know what I can do to help, but I guess since I'll be here anyway I could try."

With a small smirk, Hiashi said "Don't think we ask this of you without offering something in return."

"Really…what would that be, Hiashi-san?"

"How would you like to learn Jyuuken?"

This statement silences the whole room. Naruto notices the tenseness of the elders and all the smells in the air.

"_What do you think, Neechan?"_ asked Naruto.

"_The elders have a mix of shock, anger, and confusion. Hiashi, on the other hand, seems totally sincere in his wishes. He does seem to want something else out of this, but I can't tell what he's planning. He doesn't have any malicious intent about it. But I know you and you have a bigger objective than this." _said Yugito.

To the elders and Hiashi, Naruto seems deep in concentration. He looked towards his sister who nodded and closed his eyes until he locks eyes with them. This causes them to flinch noticeable.

"Your offer of training is much appreciated, but I must ask why would the most powerful clan wish to teach their style to an outsider? Not only that, but the one that by all means is a threat to them?"

"Hmm, to explain, you must first understand that while our style is powerful, it is our Kekkai Genkai that makes it the power that it is. Because of your lack of it, you could never master Jyuuken to the level that we can. The basic forms and attacks you may learn easily enough, as well as the intermediate, but any of our secret jutsu need the Byakugan to be performed correctly. I myself asked your mother the same question, though she declined sticking with her clan taijutsu. I offer you this not only because of my wish for you to help my daughter, but to repay a debt to Kushina as well."

"Your generosity holds no boundaries Hiashi-san but I must decline the tutelage of Jyuuken as I have followed in my mothers Taijutsu and already sufficient in Ansatsuken, as well as many other arts." **  
**

"I see. Perhaps you wouldn't mind giving me a demonstration later. If you would give me a second I will be joining you soon."

With that said, the blonds left the room to be guided to the practice field by a guard outside the door.

Elder3 "Hiashi-sama, what are you thinking offering our teachings to an outsider?"

"I offer them because to gain, you must give. You all sensed the power in that boy when he got back up to leave. Just the blood of his parents ensures great power; but with the demons added to it, he could become a Kami among men." said Hiashi.

Elder1 "That is why we don't need to add to it by teaching him our style. Even if he can only learn the forms and fighting style in general, it still will greatly add to his growing strength."

"That is exactly why I offered it. I would of rather have that boy look upon this clan as the ones who trained and accepted him rather then the ones how allowed their members to beat him and throw him into a dumpster. Or would you rather him see us as enemies when he reaches his peak of power?"

The entire room is silent until Hiashi speaks again.

"The point is, he will grow stronger with or without our help. If my hunch is correct, we can bring him under our control with kindness and other things. I doubt we could ever control him, but we could easily manipulate him for our means by earning his trust and friendship. This decision is final."

The elders leave the room with heavy minds, leaving Hiashi to his own thoughts.

"_Kushina-chan, I hope you can forgive me for using your son like this. The elders and my clan are out of my __control now. Everything you, my wife and I planned has fallen apart, and without the power of your son behind me, there is no way to finally fulfill our plans. I put all my hope in him. My daughter, my clan's future, and the fruition of all our dreams…are all up to him. I just hope I can win his trust. The power and friendship of a Jinchuuriki is my only hope."_

Just as Hiashi finishes his prayer to the dead, he takes a picture out of his robes that shows a younger Minato, Kushina, himself, and Hinata's mother Hitome in a beautiful field of flowers, the day of his wedding and married off by Sarutobi.

* * *

**And there you have it. I've actually had to cut this chapter in half because I wanted to review the other details of a fight that I'm conducting. Now in this Chapter Hiashi asked for a demonstration of his mother's Taijutsu which is named Anatsuken. My questions for my readers are:**

**Where did that style come from Originally?**

**Who do you think Naruto will spar with.**

**Why is Jaraiya and Kakashi such perverts.**

**If Cloud and Aeris came from Gaia, how did they get to the elemental nations? (Ok so you can't answer that question but I will for you real soon)**

**Please submit all answers in a review and also tell me what you think in a review**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**

**PEACE**


	13. Dinner with the Hyuugas 2: New Hatred

_**Previously**_

"_Kushina-chan, I hope you can forgive me for using your son like this. The elders and my clan are out of my control now. Everything you, my wife and I planned has fallen apart, and without the power of your son behind me, there is no way to finally fulfill our plans. I put all my hope in him. My daughter, my clan's future, and the fruition of all our dreams…are all up to him. I just hope I can win his trust. The power and friendship of a Jinchuuriki is my only hope."_

_Just as Hiashi finishes his prayer to the dead, he takes a picture out of his robes that shows a younger Minato, Kushina, himself, and Hinata's mother Hitome in a beautiful field of flowers, the day of his wedding and married off by Sarutobi._

* * *

"Sister! Sister! You must come quick" a young girl that was dressed in a violet kimono that had a golden flower design along the bottom came barging through her older sister's room.

"What's wrong Hanabi?" Hinata asked while finishing up her make up.

"Father has Neji fighting an outsider behind the house. Some blond guy...with...spiky...hair" she said but Hinata was already gone out of the window.

* * *

"Alright Hiashi-san, what would you like me to perform?" asked Naruto while standing in the one of the sparring grounds behind the Main House's... House.

"First, I would like to test your reflexes, speed, and strength. For this you will spar against an experienced Jyuuken user whom would a be a real test. This spar will be Taijutsu only. No weapons, chakra usage, or Kekkai Genkai." As he finished speaking, a familiar face approached the group with a scowl on his face staring darkly at Naruto. "Neji, thank you for coming." said Hiashi. "Naruto-san, this is my nephew, Neji. He has been a genin for almost a year now, and will be your sparing partner for this match. He is very skilled in Jyuuken and actually he requested to be your sparring partner for this exercise."

Naruto turns to Neji and gives a polite bow. "Thank you for the assistance, Neji-san. Hows your hand?"

All Neji gives in return is a slight growl and begins to walk to his starting position. '_I do not see why this commoner is so special to be among us. Fate has already determined my victory here. This mongrel won't even touch me.'_

Showing his disapproval of Neji's behavior, the clan head gives him a mild glare. Naruto, on the other hand, just begins suppressing his chakra and takes his position opposite Neji.

"Naruto-san, why are you suppressing your chakra again? You do not need to hide your full power here." questioned Hiashi.

"You said that we are not allowed to use chakra. My body naturally draws on my chakra to enhance my senses, as well as my physical strength and other things. If I did not suppress my chakra, I would be breaking the rules, thus breaking him." said Naruto flatly.

With a snort "Chakra or not, you will still lose today. Fate has declared me the winner." said Neji while everyone else was still processing that Naruto could perform Jounin suppression and enhancement techniques with chakra with ease.

"Really now?" Naruto replied while taking off his kimono showing his black tank top and black combat pants (causing a few Hyuuga women to blush) while in a an unfamiliar stance.

"_What is__ with this guy? He's been cold ever since we got here."_ said Yugito.

"_I gave his hand a massage and I guess he didn't like my magic touch. That and I told him I would kill him." _commented Naruto.

"**I have seen this before, Naruto-kun. It is common for humans that have had hard or tragic lives to place the blame on fate. This way, they can ignore there own fault or feelings of helplessness." **Kushina said giving in her own two cents.

_Hmm, if that's so,__ maybe I can shake himvup with a little mind game."_

"**You're becoming more of a Kitsune every day my boy. Next thing you know, you'll be seducing women and stealing for the challenge of it."** cackled Akuma.

"_Yeah, I…wait, I'll do WHAT now?"_

"If fate has been decided, I guess then there is no point in trying, is there?"

"I see that you can already see the truth in my words. You can save yourself the humiliation by choosing to back down…but your stance says otherwise."

All the Hyuuga are aware of Neji's unique views on fate and life, but most try to stay away from the subject, too afraid of igniting his temper. Even though Neji is only a Genin, he is still a rare prodigy, and even most of the Hyuuga Chunin and some Jounin lose to him in matches. This is the reason he was chosen for this; to fully test Naruto's limits, but Hiashi also wished to see if Naruto really held the same power for miracles as his mother was in the art of what had thought to of been lost when she died.

After hearing all this, Naruto could do was snort and say "If fate has decided that I will lose today, then you just contradicted yourself by saying I could choose to back down…"

Neji, for his part, was thrown off-balance by this. One moment he had this boy under the Hyuuga glare and had him ready to run away. Now the very same boy is talking back as if he knew anything of the fate of the world. "What would a fool like you know?"

"You just said fate has decided that I will lose today. Fate is a straight line that is a predetermined course for our lives and nothing you do can change that, right?"

"Correct…" said Neji, with just a slight shake to his voice.

"Then, by you saying that I could choose to back out of this fight, you have just said that I can change my fate by my own choice." said Naruto flatly.

After composing himself, Neji replied "Either by surrender or by my hand, you will lose today; that is the indestructible path of fate." with the veins around his eyes bulging from his anger. '_How dare this …peasant lecture me about fate! He knows nothing of life and is even receiving special treatment from the main house…he may be fated to that, but he will still fall before me…'_

"Not that I do not absolutely _love_ this conversation on the philosophy of fate, but the fact is if we never start the match, it's impossible for me to lose. So if you wish to prove this fate of yours, why don't we begin because I'm starting to get hungry." said Naruto in a mocking tone, while releasing his chakra and flaring about a tenth of it.

This action unnerves everyone present. Not only was the pressure in the air increasing, but the chakra is so strong that small pieces of dirt and rock are slightly floating in the air. The chakra being released was a darker blue then normal, not by much, but noticeable. Being able to see the chakra at all causes quite the commotion from the surrounding Hyuuga.

Neji, for his part, was unnerved greatly because when Naruto released his chakra, Neji had his Byakugan active to witness the flow of the chakra.

"_What the hell is he? His coils are nearly five times the normal size. I can barely see his chakra points" _Neji was trying his hardest to figure out what was going or how someone's body could be like this. _"The coils follow the __same path as a normal system. The chakra points are also placed the same, but from what I can tell he's still holding back about most of his chakra! HOW CAN SOMEONE HAVE THAT MUCH CHAKRA! _was Neji's conclusion. As the pressure created by Naruto's chakra reached its peak and began to settle out, Neji decided to charge forward, palm raised, prepared to strike and end this quickly if need be.

Naruto took to evading each of Neji's strikes with a good amount of space. He noticed that his attacks were fluid and his form was flawless. As he dodged he started to further analyze the style, which didn't go unnoticed by his opponent.

_'He's testing me! This mongrel is FUCKING testing me! He isn't trying to fight back at all; he's just increasing his speed little by little so see if I can keep up! How the hell is this possible? I shouldn't have this much trouble with a fresh from the Academy genin!_ _After all my training to this point I can't hit this peasant! No! Fate has decided that I will be the victor and I know I will not lose.' _He mentally raged as his attacks became more vicious and sloppy, showing his further agitation of the blond.

Hiashi noticed his nephews aggression and slightly cringed at the hatred and killer intent that was flaring off of him. He had no doubt in his mind that he was trying to kill Minato's son and him not even being able to touch him only fueled the growing hatred he was having for the blond. He was about to stop the match when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked over to see Yugito looking at him with a small smile.

"Do not fear for his safety Hiashi-sama. Though you say Neji is a prodigy, so is my little brother. Just be patient and watch…your style has limited effects on Naruto. Just activate your Byakugan and take a look."

Hiashi nods while activating his bloodline and is shocked with what he saw. He looked back over at Yugito but mistakenly did not cut off his Byakugan and noticed something that shocked him even further. He switched it off to view a grinning Yugito.

"So... you too are a container..." Hiashi breathed out.

"Correct and that is why I know he can't beat him, let alone kill him." she finished while sensing a familiar chakra signature running up behind them. She turned her head to see Hinata followed by a little girl that looked no older than nine or ten. She assumed that was her little sister.

"Wow they are incredible" the little Hyuuga girl said activating her Byakugan watching the match while Hinata was surprisingly glaring at her father.

"Father...why is Naruto-kun fighting Neji-nii-san?" she asked in a calm tone.

Hiashi was slightly taken back by her tone but over the past few days he came to realize that the shy, timid, stuttering machine known as Hinata died when Naruto came back to the village and was replaced with this new one that reminded him so much of her mother it scared him... Especially when she use to speak to him in that tone.

"Naruto-san is doing this of his own free will. I simply asked for an demonstration of his mother's style in Taijutsu, while Neji volunteered to be his opponent."

"But Neji will kill him. Not even many clansmen can beat him. This blond fool can't beat him." said the young Hyuuga earning a snort from Yugito.

"Naru-oto is not even trying." Yugito said, surprising the two young Hyuuga girls as they continued to watch. "Just watch."

Neji following up on his last strike, comes in with a palm strike aimed for his heart, but Naruto spins on his heel and ducks below the strike to get behind Neji. Naruto, while behind Neji, puts distance between the two of them with a quick back flip and leap and lands in a ready stance.

Neji was seeing red at that moment. He had been striking for at least ten minutes nonstop and he didn't lay a single blow on the blond. He decided to try a psychological attack again instead of a physical one.

"As I said before, Naruto-san…you are fated to lose to me today if all you can do is run like a coward" said Neji in the classic Hyuuga tone of superiority, trying to ignore his own thoughts. "You are just a fool that will not accept the inevitable. You are destined to always be weaker then me. That is the truth…nothing will ever change that."

Naruto slightly tilted his head to the side and asked him a question that had been bothering him.

"Does it hurt?"

"What do you mean Does what hurt?" Neji asked confused.

"That three yard rod up your ass." he finished gaining hysterical tearful laughter from Yugito, bright red faces from Hinata and Hanabi for being so vulgar, and a small smile from Hiashi as the boy just reminded him of Kushina at that moment.

Right about now Neji was furious... he was not just furious, he was mad...no he was beyond mad, he was in a pure raging frenzy. Within moments he was up on Naruto again and now he hold back nothing, attacking Naruto with everything he had, which were still being dodged, and Naruto was now getting tired of the same dance. He needed to end this NOW!

Just as Neji was pulling his arm back to deliver another strike , Naruto latched onto his arm tightly, seemingly digging his golden claws in deeply making the Hyuuga scream from the pain and making the others around wince. While Neji was distracted by the pain and trying to pry the hand off, Naruto reached out with his other hand and grabbed Neji's throat.

Neji and Naruto lock eyes with each other, angry pale white meeting cold and calculative blue. The silence and the stare lasted until Naruto spoke "It seems, Hyuuga, that I have won this little spar.." he spoken calmly.

"Impossible! My palm is over your heart and if I were to strike you now you would die instantly" he growled out, only to get a chuckle from the peasant holding his arm.

"If you pull your arm away, my claws will tear out your tendons, and if you so much as twitch, I'll remove your Adams apple and let you choke on your own blood. And just to give you a little information to brighten up your day, my bloodline consists of my chakra coils being full of chakra at all times so all your strikes would be uselesse. So in other words... Jyuuken does not work on an Uzumaki."

"HOW WOULD YOU BE SO SURE YOU MONGREL!"

"Because when Hinata-chan and my sister fought earlier today, Hinata performed **Hakke Rokujuuyonshou **(8 Trigrams 64 Palms)and she only walked away with a couple bruises."

"That's because Hinata-sama is weak and an embarrassment to the cla—ack" he didn't get to finish as Naruto was now squeezing his throat due to the blatant disrespect of his lavender love.

"If you want to call me a mongrel or any such names that's your problem, but the second you call MY Hinata weak or any other rude comments your life is forfeit in the most painful way possible."

Neji was furious! He couldn't believe he made such a rookie mistake. He had allowed the boy to touch him. One of the first rules of combat is to never let your opponent make contact…'_This is impossible. He allowed me to strike him! With his speed, he could have dodged. I allowed him to trick me like this. No, I didn't let him; he did it himself…he is defiantly someone to be watched carefully. You will not defeat me again…'_

"That is enough!" boomed Hiashi. "Naruto-san, release Neji immediately!" Following the yell, Neji backed away as told.

Both boys slowly stepped away from each other, and a branch member immediately moved over to Neji to check his wounds.

"What is this!" cried the random Hyuuga. The wounds in Neji's arm could barely be described as puncture wounds, let alone give Naruto access to the boy's tendons, as he had threatened. When he looked over to Naruto, he could see the boy calmly standing there looking without a care in the world.

"Naruto-san, what did you do to Neji to make him scream like that if you didn't puncher his arm as you said?" asked Hiashi.

"I just channeled some lightning into his arm through my claws." said Naruto as he channeled lightning Mana into his claws making it seem as small sparks of electricity were flowing between them.

"Impressive Naruto-san…Neji, thank you for your help; you may have the rest of the day off after getting your arm bandaged." said Hiashi.

All Neji did was growl lightly and glare at Naruto until he was helped into the mansion by the other branch member. When Hiashi turned back to speak to Naruto, he was being checked over by Hinata, inspecting him, making sure he wasn't, while beside them stood an amused Yugito with an confused and shocked Hanabi. His curiosity peaked when he saw Hinata start to tear up and Naruto pulled her in a comforting hug to calm her down, telling her he was not hurt.

Hiashi put two and two together and soon as he figured it out he _grinned_, making Hanabi almost shudder. Oh his plans were going to become a reality at all. He just had to find a certain form.

"Well now that we are done her, lets go get something to eat" the Hyuuga head finished while walking to the dining area were the rest of the evening was peaceful, some unaware that a certain pervert was watching the entire time.

_'Minato. Kushina you would be proud of the boy as I am. But something is bothering me. Who is the blond girl he's with?'_ thought Jaraiya from his perch on the wall. He would get to the bottom of this... as soon as he finish peeping on the Hyuuga women in the private bathhouse.

Not noticing the fox with rippled eyes watching him from the shadows.

* * *

Next Day

"Hell's Feline here in position."

"Crimson Wind in position. Request to terminate."

"Snake Charmer in position. Negative on termination, only be ready for capture."

"Woody in position behind target... Damn you Naruto I just caught that" he said trying to ignoring the three snickers through his ear piece.

"Roger. On my mark," Anko whispered after regaining her self.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Now!" Naruto jumped out of the bush and snatched the target by the back of its neck and tossed him to Yugito and with just one look the target calmed down, fearing the aura that was being silently emitted warning the target that pain would come if he were to run again.

"Target acquired! Mission success. Anko-sensei... Woody" Naruto said before he could start laughing, Yamato appeared in front him with the "ghoul eyes", scaring the shit out of him.

"What was that soldier" he asked in a deeper voice.

Naruto shook his head.

Anko nodded. She looked at the stopwatch in her hand and smirked. "Congratulations. You set a new record for capturing Tora the cat. 45 minutes and 25 seconds, beating the previous record by thirty minutes."

After Naruto got his wits back, Team 11 headed to the Hokage tower. Tora was rudely wakened up after falling asleep in Yugito's arms when he found himself smothered by her owner. Thanks to Yugito, Tora didn't even lift a paw in defense out of fear.

After that Team11 left, and a few minutes later Team 8 arrived asking for a C-ranked mission.

* * *

Two Days Later

Two days later Naruto woke up to someone knocking on his door, sighing he got out of bed and went t the door. He opened it to see Yugao in her ANBU uniform.

"Naruto-kun, Hokage-sama has called for yours and Yugito-chan's presence."

Nodding he waved her in the door while he went to the other room to get his sister.

After a few yells and a loud crash, out came a very irked and wet Yugito dragging an beat up Naruto by his foot causing Yugao to sweat-drop.

"Damn idiot waking me up like that." Yugito muttered while Naruto got up as if nothing happened.

"Next time wake up." Naruto retorted.

"Or wha-"

"Excuse me but we really need to get going." Yugao said with a hint of urgency, grabbing both of their shoulders and disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Hokage Office/ Ten Minutes Later

"I'll make this it brief, two days ago, Team Eight and Team Seven received a C-ranked mission to escort a bridge-builder to the Wave Country. Supposedly, the only dangers were supposed to be bandits and thieves...however, they were intercepted by two Chunin-ranked Missing-nin known as The Demon Brothers from The Village Hidden in the Mist on the way there, bumping the mission up to at least a B-rank. Both teams were able to fend them off rather easily, however..." Sarutobi said letting the information sink in.

"Upon reaching Wave Country itself, they were intercepted by two Jounin level Missing-nin from Mist by the names of Zabuza Momochi, as well as Raiga Kurosuki, both former members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist" he stopped when he saw Naruto tense up a little bit, "We don't know the specifics, but shortly after dusk yesterday, a message was delivered by summoned carrier pigeon that stated that both teams been defeated, although apparently, all of them survived, and Kakashi was able to fend off Zabuza as was Kurenai was able to hold off Raiga til everyone got to safety. We aren't exactly sure what's going on now, but we do know that they asked for reinforcements in the letter...and I am sending you four as those reinforcements."

"Also to my knowledge that there employer is Gato of "Gato's Shipping" and has 3000 under his command and stationed them off in 5 camps to intercept any oncoming oppression to Gato.

"I'm issuing two missions that will be classified as an A-ranked and an S-ranked mission. The A-ranked mission is to make sure that bridge is finished. The S-ranked will be to _liberate_ the Land of Waves." Sarutobi ordered while stressing the word liberate, which everyone in the room understood. "Do you want these missions?"

"When do we leave Hokage-sama" Naruto asked calmly but mentally he was coming to realization with something. If Hinata is on the mission and they ran into Zabuza, then that meant she ran into.."

"You will leave in two hours. You all are dismissed" the Hokage said interupting his thoughts.

* * *

**Things are going to start heating up in a little bit as I'm working on the next three chapters as we speak and it all involves the entire Wave arc which may be about five Chapters long. And I know a lot of people are wondering when Jaraiya and Naruto are going to meet and I assure your curiosity that it will be before he comes back from Wave. I'm having a hard decision on what I should do though in this upcoming arc about one thing in particular. During the Inari scene I'm debating on if I should do one of two things. Should I:**

**A) Just Rant till be get so pissed that he does something very drastic **

**B) Show Inari what happened to him five years ago using ****Hitotoki Fujin (Time of the Heartless) on him.**

**And Also I been getting unnecessary flames about grammar and other shit. I'm HUMAN and even we make mistakes. Just ask Bush and the old U.S. Government so...**

**TO ALL MY HATERS**

* * *

**...**

* * *

**REVIEWS REVIEWS PEOPLE I NEED REVIEWS IT HELPS ME UPDATE FASTER**

**Until next time**

**PEACE**


	14. Race to Wave

**I would like the say from a personal perspective, You guys need to check out "Naruto's True Nindo" by Kyuubi123. Its a fic worth the time and effort of reading rather than skimming and glancing.**

**Anyways on with the show...**

* * *

_Previously_

_"I'll make this it brief, two days ago, Team Eight and Team Seven received a C-ranked mission to escort a bridge-builder to the Wave Country. Supposedly, the only dangers were supposed to be bandits and thieves...however, they were intercepted by two Chunin-ranked Missing-nin known as The Demon Brothers from The Village Hidden in the Mist on the way there, bumping the mission up to at least a B-rank. Both teams were able to fend them off rather easily, however..." Sarutobi said letting the information sink in._

_"Upon reaching Wave Country itself, they were intercepted by two Jounin level Missing-nin from Mist by the names of Zabuza Momochi, as well as Raiga Kurosuki, both former members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist" he stopped when he saw Naruto tense up a little bit, "We don't know the specifics, but shortly after dusk yesterday, a message was delivered by summoned carrier pigeon that stated that both teams been defeated, although apparently, all of them survived, and Kakashi was able to fend off Zabuza as was Kurenai was able to hold off Raiga til everyone got to safety. We aren't exactly sure what's going on now, but we do know that they asked for reinforcements in the letter...and I am sending you four as those reinforcements."_

_"Also to my knowledge that there employer is Gato of "Gato's Shipping" and has 3000 under his command and stationed them off in 5 camps to intercept any oncoming oppression to Gato._

_"I'm issuing two missions that will be classified as an A-ranked and an S-ranked mission. The A-ranked mission is to make sure that bridge is finished. The S-ranked will be to liberate the Land of Waves." Sarutobi ordered while stressing the word liberate, which everyone in the room understood. "Do you want these missions?"_

_"When do we leave Hokage-sama" Naruto asked calmly but mentally he was coming to realization with something. If Hinata is on the mission and they ran into Zabuza, then that meant she ran into.."_

_"You will leave in two hours. You all are dismissed" the Hokage said interupting his thoughts._

* * *

Five Minutes Later – Sarutobi's Office

The Hokage sighed, pulling out a bottle of sake knowing this was going to be tough. He had just sent his The Uzumaki's on two high level missions against a small army of mercenaries and a high probability of more missing-nin beside from Momochi and Kurosuki. In short the missions at least ANBU level and was practically suicidal for mere Genins.

But then again Naruto and Yugito were no mere Genins.

...He just hope nothing got out of hand and they don't force his hand.

"Shouldn't you not be drinking, Old Man? I mean it's bad for someone your age." A voice behind him said with a hint of concern. The Hokage looked behind him at the window sill with a sad smile.

"I only drink nowadays due to stress." Sarutobi said drinking from the glass he poured. "Ever since Naruto-kun has returned, the council have been breathing down my neck. The civilian still think he is the Kyuubi incarnate and now that he has a little bite to go with his bark they are still trying to push for his execution" he sighed pouring another glass. "The good side is that he has enough supporters from the shinobi council and him keeping both clans separate gives him two votes on the council so unless its unanimous, they can't do anything to him politically as of yet."

"But knowing some of the more pigheaded bastards on the council or more importantly that one eyed war hawk bastard and your old teammates, they'll still try to look through every loophole and try to pull something on him. Perhaps even going as far as reaching out to the Daimyo" the figure responded with disgust in his voice.

"Actually they pulled a stunt like that with the Uchiha ever since Naruto beat him and Kakashi wanted to disband the group since he wouldn't want to work with him due to his arrogance and superiority complex and that Haruno fan girl of his" Sarutobi said.

Flashback

"YOU WHAT!" Kakashi yelled.

"Kakashi Hatake you are hereby ordered to continue on as Jounin sensei to team seven consisting of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Sai Shimura. However it is the council's decision that all your team missions will go through us and not the Hokage. It is also our decision after reviewing your report that you will not act as leader of the team, but instead only as teacher. When it comes to missions you are not to be involved and Sasuke Uchiha will be in charge of all team operations." Homura said.

Kakashi was about to interject, but the Hokage subtly raised his hand stopping Kakashi, his face showing it got worse.

"Training will also be determined by Sasuke Uchiha and if any reports of you missing, being late to, or object to the training you will immediately lose your position as well as placed under arrest for treason. This is neither up to discussion nor debate this is the council's decision and will not change. This decision is for both of you Sasuke Uchiha is in charge and if we find out that either disrupted our decision the consequences will hold." Koharu said and the two elders started leaving. Kakashi's fists were tightening enough to make his knucles white. The usually calm and aloof shinobi was going over the deep end and he was ready to kill something...or specifically someone.

After the two elders left Sasuke turned to him.

"Well Kakashi-san, training will start at seven sharp we'll have a mission ready for us by noon. Remember don't be late otherwise suffer the consequences." Sasuke said haughtily as him, Sakura, and Sai left. Kakashi destroyed the closest thing to him which had been a very expensive looking chair. This however didn't come even close to subsiding his rage and he was thinking of 465 ways to kill Sasuke without nobody noticing.

Maybe an _'accidental'_ Fire Jutsu aimed at the Uchiha while training and call it an training accident.

"My apologies Hokage-sama I will replace it." Kakashi said straightening up. His anger quelled a little remembering where he was.

"I was expecting a lot more damage do not worry about it. Now I will tell you, know this is forced and there is nothing that even I can do about it. I've been told that they are to also be admitted into the Chuunin exams as well without any objections." The Hokage said pulling out a bottle and a cup. Kakashi knew the Hokage gave up drinking years ago, for him to have willingly broken his vow to never touch the stuff again means he too is in the same situation as him. "They've also demanded that Sasuke be taught by Cloud Namikaze as well as strip Naruto of his rank as Genin and executed but that was easily denied when Hiashi defended him and even going as far as giving him support of the entire Hyuuga clan."

Cloud who was leaning against the wall in a corner shook his head at the gall of the council while trying to figure out a way to get the upper hand. The council in his opinion held too much power and needed a serious reality check. A thought crossed his mind and he started to head to the door.

"Where are you going?" Sarutobi asked.

"To go see a friend about the council problem" he replied and with that he left, leaving a curious cyclops and a wary old monkey.

Flashback End

"Are you sure you can trust him?" Jaraiya asked while Sarutobi looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Not that I doubt him but I just don't know him, the woman, and the brat that hangs with them as well."

"I understand your concerns Jaraiya so thats why I'm sending you to assist them in Wave and you can find out the answers from your grandson."

Jaraiya nodded and was about to jump out the window when a thought cross his mind.

"You know Hime is going to kill you and level half of Konoha when she finds out her grandson is still alive." He grinned as he watched his old sensei start to pale and had a look as if he was about to have a heart attack. "Just wanted to give you a heads up that I sent her a letter via toad" he said then jumped out the window jumping on the rooftops, ignoring Sarutobi drinking the rest of the sake bottle in one sitting.

"I'm getting too old for this shit" he grumbled then shivered and for a second he thought he saw a pair of hate filled brown eyes staring at him but just thought it was the sake playing tricks on him.

* * *

A blond woman stared in disbelief at the slot machine as it announced she'd won the grand prize, money pouring out of the slots like rivers. Her apprentice was squealing in joy as she twirled a startled well groomed pig around like a toddler.

_'This isn't good!' _the woman predicted, _'Why do I feel like killing Sarutobi-sensei and leveling half of Konoha?'_

She shook her head and collected her winnings, only to blink as a machine she passed began spewing out more money.

'_Okay, now I KNOW something's going on!'_

* * *

With Team 11- Village West Gate, Two Hours Later

"It'll take us about two days passing through Fire Country until we reach the border, then another two to reach Wave Country so we'll make stops at whatever town we come across." Anko said as she and Yamato started to walk away.

"Does it have to take four days or can we get there as quick as possible?" Naruto asked pulling out a scroll and tossing it to his sister. The Jounins looked at him curiously. "Honestly I don't want to travel four or five days if I don't have to."

"That's just the projected time. If we can get there faster then that's all the better." Anko said with a shrug. Naruto nodded.

"We can do it in a few hours so whenever you're ready." Naruto said walking past her. Anko started laughing.

"I don't know what you think, but there is no way to cross the amount of land required in a few hours." Anko said still laughing. "In fact if you were able to do it I'd strip for you." Anko said laughing, while Yugito snickered.

"Then are you ready?" Naruto said crossing his arms. Anko nodded still laughing. Naruto bit his thumb and did a few hand seals.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" **Naruto yelled and three foxes the size of horses, one crimson red and the other two brown, appeared and bowed. Anko stopped laughing and blinked.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Anko yelled pointing at the foxes while they blinked at her. Naruto ignored her question and grabbed her waist and jumped onto the red fox placing her behind him as he sat down. Yamato just shook his head and got on the one behind the one Yugito was sitting on.

"Hang on or you'll fall off." Naruto said casually. Anko was curious and grabbed Naruto's sides. "Jinsoku, Hayaku can you guarantee my teammates safe passage? We need to avoid the enemy camps at all cost and make it the teams location." Naruto commanded.

"**As you wish Naruto-sama." **they both chorused while the crimson fox snorted while sniffing the air. Before Anko could blink the air around her nearly pushed her off. She instinctively held onto Naruto tighter letting out a squealing scream.

"Well she we Yamato-sensei?" Yugito said while her fox pulled off as fast as Naruto's. A second later the fox he was on pulled off, not wanting to be left behind and displeasing his master.

She had to close her eyes as the wind was too strong. She held on to the blond and was marveling how his body felt against her. As if something deep down in her was telling her that she belongs to him. Those thoughts were halted when she heard the blond male's voice.

"If you wanted to hold onto me sensei all you had to do was ask" Naruto chuckled, unaffected by the speed they were going and also liking the feel of Anko's chest on his back. Then the fox came to a complete stop and Naruto ducked a smack to the back his head from his other passenger.

"Don't ever do that again!" Anko yelled jumping off the fox. Naruto looked at her with a amused grin while hopping off the fox. They had appeared right in front of the cliff that showed the borders of Wave country after three hours of leaving Konoha.

"You were the one that said it would take days. I was just proving you wrong." Naruto calmly said pulling out something from his pocket that looked like a steaks wrapped in aluminum foil.

"Yeah, and it's supposed to! Next time you have a sure fire way that disproves me tell me in advance before I make a bet with you!" Anko yelled. Yugito and Yamato sweat dropped at the Hebi jounin's exasperation. Naruto just shrugged and held out a piece of meat to his foxes. The foxes ate them easily and thanked Naruto.

"Where's the fun in that?" Naruto asked walking to the cliff with his fox following behind. Naruto held out a scroll to them. "I'm the most unpredictable ninja in the Elemental Nations so you should have known better. And besides I'd rather get done with this mission so we free these people from that shithead Gato, Anko-_sensei_." Naruto said seamlessly.

Anko huffed and stood beside Naruto while she eyed Yamato who was fighting back chuckles. "And why are you so calm and relaxed about the riding" she asked the former ANBU captain.

"When you've been in ANBU since you were six, and been around Naruto as long as I have, nothing seems to surprised you anymore" gaining a confused look from Anko.

"We should get moving guys. The longer we wait, the chances are higher that they might get killed" Yugito commented jumping of the cliff and started jumping through the trees. Seconds later the group followed.

* * *

The team moved onto the main town of Wave. which would most likely contain Gatou. But first they had to reunite with Kakashi and Kurenai, along with their team. They figured that they can sneak through the forest on the outer edges of the town, and make their way towards Tazuna's house, which is ten miles north of the village. They set out immediately.

Yamato repressed a forlorn scowl at the state of the town. It took them an hour to finally reach the town and now they've been leaping from rooftop to rooftop for several minutes going towards Tazuna's house with the help of the horse size crimson red fox that shrunk to the size of a bloodhound lead them.

Gouki, who was currently leading both of them to where he smelled Hinata, gave him a backwards glance as well, but just as quickly as it was there, it was gone, replaced with slightly widened eyes and a vacant gaze.

Suddenly, Gouki was going much faster than he had been, **"Kit, I'm picking up more scents from where I initially smelled your mate. A lot more. We should probably hurry."**

Yamato's brow furrowed slightly. The report said both teams were injured, then there was the possibility that they wouldn't be able to defend themselves from even the worst of bandits. They really didn't have to waste, they increased their speed

After a few more minutes of leaping from roof to roof, the fox finally came to a stop. He didn't even need to point out to everyone where Kurenai and Kakashi was.

There were a clump of one hundred bandits, surrounding a ramshackle house supported by stilts over water. It wasn't large, nor was it small, but it certainly looked to be in disrepair. The bandits were apparently doing everything they could to bash in the front door of the house, and were succeeding. Over seeing all of this stood a man who look like a shinobi.

He had green hair expanding in wild directions with his headband covering his forehead, he wore a white and blue jumpsuit and wore blue shinobi styled sandals. He carried an umbrella on his back and wielded a sword in his right hand a purple colored, metallic looking hilt with an activated energy blade. The sword itself is yellow colored and has a thin blade of three feet long and nine inches wide. Its blade was crackling with electrical energy.

He was Aoi Rokusho an A-ranked Jounin level Leaf Missing-nin, and holder of the Nidaime Hokage's legendary sword the Raijin.

Before he could pull out a Kunai, Naruto put his hand over him to signal him to stop.

"You two stay here. I'll take out the cannon fodder while Yugito will take out Aoi" Naruto muttered.

"Yeah right like-" Anko started but was cut off when a sheath Katana appeared in Naruto's and he stared at her hotly.

"Don't get so cocky." he stated before he looked over at Yugito, who nodded and they both disappeared.

A second later, Anko and Yamato were barely able to see a blur or the crescent slashes that appeared around all of the thugs and bandits but as quickly as they appeared it was all over.

They both appeared and were standing in front of Aoi and Naruto flicked the blade slowly sheathed the blade halfway before slamming the rest of it in, and to everyone's amazement and shock, all of the bandits seemed to fall to the ground as their bodies sprayed out blood and either fell to the deck or into the water, the blood and bodies covering the footprints embedded in the floorboards. Naruto caught his breath and simply walked to the door while Yugito walked towards Aoi.

"Who the hell are you two?" Aoi yelled, still in shock from seeing all the bandits get killed at the same time...by two brats.

"Naruto can I borrow Yamato for a second?" Yugito asked.

"Hello." Aoi yelled again not liking to be ignored.

Naruto sighed as he unsealed his sword and tossed it to the Nibi container who caught it with ease and gave it a few practice swings and settling in a stance, not even sparing Aoi a glance. "Just make sure you don't break this like you did the last three. Though Not even I can break this one."

"Hellooo" Aoi yelled again starting to get pissed.

"Oh come on are you going to hang that over my head. I said I was sorry and Ichigo's are grew back. See no one lost."

"Silly bitch do you not know who the fuck I am Aoi ROKUSHO BITCH!" he roared charging the blond girl think of a quick kill, only to intercept the blade with her not budging her position.

"Aoi Rokusho an A-ranked Jounin level Leaf Missing-nin, and holder of the Nidaime Hokage's legendary sword the Raijin." Yugito said with a bored look while Aoi smirked who was shrugging to get the upper hand in this struggle between swordsmen.

"Quite impressive girl that you know who I am. It's rare for a Genin from Konoha to even remotely know my name. Now if you're smart you'll get out of my way so I can kill the old man." He said trying to push Yugito back but the blonde wouldn't move or budge.

"Not going to happen. But if it's a fight you want then so be it, but a fair warning. I'll spare your life if you hand over the Raijin."

"Never! With this blade I'm invincible!" he spoke pumping more chakra into the blade making it start to crackle with electricity "Well then lets see what you got?" he said with Yugito smirking.

"Gladly." Was all she said as she broke the struggle and the fight was on.

"Naruto! We have to help her she won't be able to beat him" Yamato said landing next to the boy while Anko was getting ready to jump in.

"Do not worry about her. Yugi-nee is a big girl and can take care of herself." he said while knocking on the door not looking at either of them "Trust me she is very skilled with the blade". After a few more knocks the door was opened by Kurenai, and behind her was a relieved old man.

"Tsunami! The reinforcements are here!" the man had turned and yelled over his shoulder, and allowed the Leaf-nins into his house not noticing the dead bandits on his porch.

"I'm glad you're here. Come we need your assistance." Kurenai said with urgency in her voice. The two Jounin reluctantly followed, not before glancing back at the stalemate and after Naruto yelled " If he's not dead in 60 seconds I'm taking the Rajin" and he closed the door to check the injured.

Aoi made the first move by trying to take a swipe at Yugito's mid section only for it to blocked then followed with a stab. The nuke nin dodged it and tried to slash at the blonds feet. But Yugito jumped over it and sent a downward slash which was also blocked. They kept trading blow for blow while Anko, Yamato, and Kurenai were watching from the window with awe.

Aoi was surprised at how strong this bitch was. He would say the blond was at Jounin level with ANBU level charka and that was something that he has never seen before but that didn't mean the girl was stronger since he had the Raijin blade and that would surly help him win..Right?

Right?

Yugito sent a side swipe which Aoi saw coming and blocked it with his own and used his opponents sword to glide down and try to slice the girl from top to bottom but Yugito was no fool. She jumped over Aoi and took a swipe at the Missing ninja from Konoha only to see him disappear in a puff of smoke.

**Earth release: Earth dragon bullet"** Aoi shouted as a mass of Earth stood up and took the form of a dragon that proceeded to shoot earth spikes at Yugito who just smirked. Yugito held her blade behind her back and focused her power into the blade. When she felt that it was ready and saw that the projectiles were about to blow threw her, Yugito announced his next move.

"**Uzumaki Kenjutsu Art: Blade beam"** she shouted as he sent a foreword slash threw thin air. As that happened great wind's picked up as a mass of an visible slash seemed to appear and tore right threw the earth spikes and hit Aoi dead on and sent him flying backwards and landing on his ass. He then heard what sounded like crackling lightning. He look to see Yugito holding a dark blue blade made of…Lightning? As she ran towards him with the strange blade he heard her say **"Lightning Style: Ixion's Horn"**

Aoi stood up and tried to prepare to use a substitution until he noticed that he couldn't mold any of his chakra. He then looked down and saw that his legs were being held by a shadow clone. He then looked at Yugito who was very close to him now. Time seemed to slow down as Yugito saw that his lips moved and even though it was the heat of battle, she knew what he was saying

"Good job kid. You beat me fair and square. It was an honor." he then saw the man smile which Yugito returned and mouthed six words.

"Thank you, May you soul Rest."

Time then resumed as Yugito slammed her attack right through Aoi's heart, killing him instantly and painless. After all that was done, Yugito removed the sword from the man's heart and cut off his head as proof of her kill. Meanwhile the others that were in the house were shocked beyond reasoning. Yamato, Kurenai, and Anko looked like they were proud of the way she fought and killed the man with her honor still intact. Hinata, Shino, and Akamaru looked at Yugito like she was one of the greatest being on the planet. Tazuna looked at Yugito with respect and was glad to see that the girl was willing to kill someone just to protect him. Kakashi, Sai and Kiba was still knocked out from the earlier encounter so he didn't see.

Naruto just smirked while checking Kakashi's wounds before muttering "Told ya"

Sakura and Sasuke however had two completely different reactions, Fear and Rage. Sakura looked at Yugito like she was a true demon like her mother made her out to be.**(Sakura's mother does not know about Nibi, but she thinks they are all demons...dumb bitch)** She saw the way she fought and saw that there was plenty of other ways to defeat the man without taking his life like knocking him unconscious or taking out his arms anything, now she felt that the only way for her to feel safe was to help Sasuke defeat the blonde whore and she will start by learning everything there is to know about Yugito Uzumaki...through her puppy.

Sasuke however was completely and utterly pissed. Why? Because this blonde haired bitch from some unknown loser clan was levels beyond him in power, Power that he felt was rightfully his. It was bad enough that the dobe had surpassed him in power, but now his whore of a sister has too.

'_How dare you hold back on me you two. I'm the one who should wield such power not either of you you. I'm an Uchiha, an Elite, an Avenger. I will learn your secrets Naruto and Yugito, One way or another I will learn them.' _Thought the Uchiha as he watched Yugito dig through the mans belongings.

As it turns out Aoi had about 200,000 ryo and a couple of scrolls on Jutsu and sealing scrolls which she'll open later but now the question to her was what to do with the Raijin.

_'Well the victor goes the spoil.' _she thought before she picked the sword up and walked into the house. '_Maybe I'll just gamble the money away'_

* * *

The blond woman sneezed, cursing this apparent cold that had been plaguing her for well over a week now, only to look up in alarm as the slot reels landed on triple sevens, coins spraying out of the machine, littering at her feet as her apprentice began scooping up as much as she could.

"HIEEE!" the medic cheered, racing back and forth between the counter as she went "If you keep this streak up we're likely to pay off half your debts within the week Tsunade-sama!"

"Baka! Don't just scoop it up Shizune!" Tsunade yelled, cursing as she tried to make her way through he crowd, who'd swooped in to congratulate her and sneak off with some of the earnings. '_This is seriously bad! If I don't get out of here soon-!'_

Her elbow caught some doddering old fart with a walker in the spine as he hobbled past, earning a yelp as he straightened up, only to blink and rub his back in wonder "I...I can walk!" he cheered, tears running down his aged face as he began to kick his heels for joy "I can move again! I feel like I'm thirty!"

Tsunade rolled her eyes, only to blink as she was suddenly beset upon by a horde of old fogies that were offering her their life's savings in exchange for her '_miracle treatment'._

"Yo Tsunade-san"

Hearing her name caught her attention so she turned her head and stared over at an orange and dark red toad sitting on top of a slot machine, his front feet resting on an envelope with her name on it in Jaraiya's surprisingly neat handwriting.

"What does he want?" Tsunade asked, and the toad shrugged his amphibian shoulders as he said "Don't know ma'am but boy was he upset about something. Kept ranting about killing the old monkey and gutting the council with wooden spoons and that mess" he said surprising both woman.

_'Probably got banned out of the hot springs again' _she thought with a irritated sigh as she took the the letter as the toad disappeared in a puff of smoke, not wanting to witness the same type of reaction again.

She opened the letter as as she continued to read, her eyes got wider as well as her face got paler.

Tsunade dropped the letter and shouted, "WHAT!" that could be heard around the world.

* * *

Konoha

"WHAT!"

The Hokage fell out of his chair when the scream echoed through his office, "It feels as if someone just walked over my grave" he shivered.

* * *

Wave Country/Tazuna's House

"WHAT!"

"Anko did you hear something?" Kurenai asked.

"Yes...I wonder what it was?" Anko wondered.

* * *

Rice Country

"WHAT!"

"Did Kabuto find out that Orochimaru-sama was straight?" a raven-haired kunochi asked a red-haired kunochi.

"The Snake-ass bandit straight? Don't make me fucking laugh." the red-head replied.

* * *

Kiri

"WHAT!"

"Hmm...looks like someone found out something interesting." a red headed woman mused.

* * *

Amegakure

"WHAT!"

"What?" Kakuzu asked.

"Did you say something?" Zetsu asked.

"No, HIDAN STOP STABBING YOURSELF YOU'RE GETTING BLOOD ON THE NEW CARPET!" Kakuzu yelled at his partner.

"FUCK YOU!" Hidan yelled back.

"Idiots." Pein sighed.

* * *

Somewhere in the Fire Country Capital

"WHAT!"

"Uh-oh" Aeris said in a sing song voice.

"Looks like shit is about to hit the fan" Cloud smirked before going into a fit of laughter.

* * *

**Looks like shit is about to hit the fan. Grandma Tsunade found out the truth and is on a war path. Will Konoha survive? Like I give a shit.**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS PEOPLE I NEED REVIEWS IT HELPS ME UPDATE FASTER**

**Until next time**

**PEACE**


	15. Enter Saeko Uzumaki Namikaze

At an Undisclosed Location in Wave

Zabuza was sitting on a bed at his hideout resting from his battle not liking the fact that he had lost to someone like 'Sharingan' Kakashi. There was something off about the guy that Zabuza didn't like and when Zabuza's instincts told him that it meant to be careful.

If only he had removed his seals.

_"Do not remove those seals unless it is absolutely unavoidable. You wouldn't want to bring unwanted attention to you now do you?"_

A growl escaped Zabuza's throat at the memory. Damn know it all bastard.

"So the great "Demon of the Bloody Mist" is down for the count after facing a couple of kids, a red eyed bitch, and some one eyed freak. I'm starting to think I'm not getting my money's worth when it comes to paying you Zabuza. Maybe I should just have you killed right now and spare myself the agony of deflating my wallet so much?" said the short man with sunglasses with a cane in hand named Gato.

The man walked over to the masked ninja reaching out to strangle him where he was along the neck when a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed his, twisting it at an angle that broke it. "You will not touch Zabuza-sama with your filthy hands. I won't allow it," said the hunter ninja no longer masked revealing it to be a young woman no older than 18, much to the older man's surprise.

"Hey put our boss down or...," said the samurai bodyguard named Zori reaching for his sword as did his samurai partner Waraji only to be stopped by a pair of needles hitting the pressure points that controlled the arm muscles rendering them useless.

"You'll pay for this girl. I expect you and Zabuza to finish the job you started and if you fail I'll find someone who will after eliminating you two from my employment," said an angry Gato who now walked out of the room with his broken arm with his now useless bodyguards.

"Haku you know you didn't have to do that for me. I could have taken care of it myself worse came to worse," said Zabuza as he had a kunai under the bed sheet ready to use and kill the man if need be.

"I know, but I am your tool and as a tool I must always protects my master regardless of your condition," said Haku smiling her girl like smile while Zabuza sighed.

"When I get better I'll see to it that Hatake and that red eyed bitch pay's for putting me in this condition. Not only that, but I'll kill all those brats too and send the corpse back to their village's Hokage," said Zabuza frowning as he remembered that he has friends in Konoha.

"Indeed" was all Haku said while she disappeared in a swirl of ice.

_'I tell her not to do that near me but nooo she does it to make me wear a shirt' _Zabuza mentally grumbled trying to fight back the shiver due to the now cold temperature.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN ZABUZA'S STILL ALIVE?" Kiba yelled.

"Kakashi-sensei, you checked and said he was dead!" Sakura screamed.

"Yeah, I did…but, that was most likely... just a temporary state mimicking death. The needle weapon that the Hunter-nin used is called a 'Senbon.' Unless it hits a vital organ, it has a low probability of killing your opponent. It's an item used even by doctors in acupuncture therapy. Hunter-Nins know about the body's structure thoroughly. Putting a person into a temporary metabolic suspension is probably easy for them. First, he carried away the body of the much heavier Zabuza. Second, he used a weapon that has a low probability of killing. These two points indicate that his motive was not to kill Zabuza, but to save him." Kakashi replied.

"Aren't you thinking too much!" Tazuna asked worried this was a sick joke.

"No. With all the suspicion, we'll have to prepare, before it's too late. That's a shinobi rule." Kakashi stop there when Naruto's eyes lit up.

"Ok but my question is whatever happened to Raiga during the battle?" questioned Anko.

"He stopped in the middle of our fight" Kurenai answered. "He told me that he will be waiting for us to give him a true challenge, 'one that we end in a glorious funeral" were his exact words."

"Then it looks like we will have to give him just that" Naruto answered.

"What do you mean?" said Kakashi staring intently at the blond. All Naruto did was smirk before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

At the exact same time Yugito walked in the room and eyed everyone knowing what Naruto was doing. A smile appeared on her face when she felt a new chakra signature that felt like Naruto's.

Only is was much weaker and untapped.

_'A Shadow clone? But then where is the real?' _Asked Yamato.

'_How can the dobe/dead-last/baka do that' _thought Sasuke, Kiba, and Sakura.

Before anyone could react, Hinata was already out of her seat running to the door, before she was grabbed by her wrist by Yugito.

"Let me go Yugito. We have to go find him" she said trying to struggle from the older girl's grip.

"Calm down Hinata. He just went to go pick someone up." she said getting a confused look from everyone.

_'Pick someone up?' _they all thought.

* * *

Play (Bleach- A Requiem) Track

"So this is one of Gato's strongholds." muttered Naruto as he surveyed the fairly imposing encampment below. Unlike the crudely made structures of wood and tents he had envisioned, the camp of operation the bandits had constructed gleamed in the sunlight, a result no doubt of the metallic surface that covered each of the buildings. Only a fool would have imagined this being the work of some leaderless bandits. At the moment however, the base seemed to be abandoned in a great hurry. Weapons, clothing, and even common things such as tooth pastes lay scattered all around the camp, as though some one or something had arrived upon this stronghold unannounced, taking the bandits by surprise.

"**Scan." **A single word left his lip, and almost immediately, information assaulted his mind. Not a single creature resided within the base, of that much his magic had confirmed. Still, just because there is no one was occupying the base, it does not mean this base would be left untouched.

Just as Mana swirled to life within his palm, however, there came the sound of approaching footsteps, growing ever louder. With a light curse Naruto dismissed the gathering energy, and took to the trees for cover. It would not do, to alert the bandits of his presence now.

"Son of a bitch." The one of the left swore loudly as he tenderly nursed an injury on his arm. "Those slave whores fight like hell spawns!"

The younger Bandit on his right nodded in agreement, trying not to agitate his eye too much in case it worsens. "Who'd thought those women… mere teens at that, would have put up so fierce a resistance?"

_'Women'?_ Naruto frowned upon the implication of those words. '_So this camp has slaves into them and these bastards were shipping them for Gato.'_

"Well, it doesn't matter." Growled the older of the Bandits, a leer formed upon his face. "They'll be red light district whores within the month. And I'll be first in line after Gato-sama breaks them in.

If the other could speak, it would have no doubt been an agreement. Unfortunately, before he could've opened his mouth, his entire body exploded into flames. Even as the sky rained down bloody pieces of what once had been a common theif, the older of the two companions felt a hand wrapping around his neck, squeezing the air out of him.

"Speak, and I _might_ allow you to live." Naruto was not one to mince his words.

"Alright! Alright!" The man tried hard to hold back his bladder, though with blood and intestines dripping from his clothing, which had proved a valiant if futile feat. "I'll talk! Just don't kill me!"

"Where are the women of which you spoke?" Naruto brought the man to eye level, so that the frightened man gazed full into his twin cerulean eyes. It was as though the man had stared into the depth of hell itself. A hell of ice and frozen snow.

"They…They're about two…two mile north …here! All of my comrades from this base are with them due to to the rumor of what happened at the old bridge builder's house." The bandit stumbled across his words as fast as he could, but before he could beg for mercy, Naruto calmly snapped his neck.

_'But… but!'_ Even as he fell to an eternal sleep, his mind screamed betrayal. The man had told him he would allow him to live! The red cloaked man had promised!

End Track

"My apologies." Naruto said, without a shred of regret. " But I smell a woman's scent on you... Also I only said I _might_ allow you to live."

He would of continued on to were the women were, but that was stopped when a smell came to his nose.

Blood…

But it wasn't just any type of blood, it was animal blood.

"**Kit go find out where the source of that smell is coming from." **Akuma said with his tone that Naruto only recognized as when they were training. It was a tone of that spoke of extreme seriousness and dared him to challenge it.

_"Why? Its just blood. Probably just some wolves that hunted a deer and is now having a feast."_

"**Because that's not the blood of a deer, but the blood of a fox." **He said with Naruto instantly knowing what his tenant meant. He ran towards the location of the smell and soon found what it was that caused it.

It was bodies of dead foxes that looked like a family of sorts.

Naruto just stared at them with a sad expression on his face as he saw that they were killed by someone trying to practice using his swords, probably one of Gato's men. He then felt the fox's anger through his veins and he felt that deep down, it affected him as well.

Ever sense he met the fox, he began to call himself what he had been called all his life by Konoha. A demon...well half fox demon. He felt that it would be an proposterous to call himself human, since he never was one from the very beginning. He was a demon container through and through with Kyuubi no Youko's blood also running through his veins to help make it official.

"**Kit promise me that before you leave this land, you would find their murderers and show them no mercy." **Akuma growled with Naruto only nodding.

He turned to leave, only for his ears to capture a weak whimper. He looked to the side and saw that it was a small kit with a pool of blood surrounding its body, but that was probably due to the previous rain. He soon felt that he had to at least save this kit, if only to avenge its parents but letting them rest knowing their child would live.

He quickly ran to the kits body and tried to console it, only for the fox to whimper again, but the whimper sounded more fearful than painful.

'_It probably thinks I'm the one that killed its parents. I swear I will find the ones responsible and oblitherate them.' _Naruto thought as he gave the kit a look that said it meant no harm "Don't worry little one, I won't hurt you." Naruto said, seeing the kit shut its eyes, probably thinking that Naruto was going to kill it. When he didn't do anything, the kit stared at Naruto before it calmed down, letting Naruto know that he could approach it.

He petted the small kits head, which caused the kit to lift its head and lick Naruto fingers, making the boy smile. But this one was a very real and genuine smile. Not the fake ones he always gave or the grins that he would show but a genuine smile. Naruto quickly got an idea, and knew that it would be painful for the fox but he could make it work so that she will live.

**"Cure"** he said emitting a blue aura from his hand onto the fox kit, but to his shock it didn't work.

'_Damnit, why isn't it working? Cure spells are suppose to work no matter the injury, so why isn't it working?' _Naruto thought, as he continued to pour into her, ignoring all that was around him at the moment.

**"Naruto, there is another way to save the little kit."** Akuma said.

"How?"

**"The same way you gained a sister... gain a daughter."** Akuma said with seriousness.

_'I don't think now would be the time for me to take a responsibility like that'_

**"Weren't you and _her_ talking about having a child? Would you have the kit live the same life you had?" **Akuma growl while Naruto paled drastically, picturing what his demon was incenuating.

He would never wish that on anyone. Not even his worse of enemies.

**"You have the ingredience, now make it happen."** Kyuubi whispered.

* * *

Elsewhere

Two clocked figures with straw hats were making their way toward an unknown goal, their black cloaks with red clouds brushing the ground behind them.

"Are you sure about this short cut of yours?" The shorter of them asked "I can't help but feel like we already walked past this tree."

The other one looked down at his partner "I am sure. I have used it before yea."

The shorter one sighed. He hated waiting.

* * *

Without hesitation, he took out a knife and sliced his palm open, letting the blood leak into the kit's wound. The blood that landed around the wound and not on it was slowly absorbed into the skin, causing the fox to convulse.

Naruto then reached into his pocket and pulled out a black scroll and unraveled while staring longingly at a certain seal array before adding chakra to before an item popped out.

It was an hairband. To others it may of seemed ordinary but to him it was one of his most cherished possesions.

It belonged to his Bukehime. (Samurai Princess) The first ever to capture his heart.

Naruto plucked a few strands of the violet hairs on it and placed on the kit, then started a long sequence of hand signs, simultaneously pumping his chakra, as well as his Gouki's youkai into the fox kit's body while chanting in a different dialect. He finished the last...

**"Demonic Arts: Genetic Mimicry"** he whispered finishing pointing his now glowing red hands towards the kit.

Then she glowed in a flash of red light blinding Naruto for a few moments, when he finally was able to see again, she changed completely. Instead of a small fox kit, now stood a little girl no older than maybe three with a confused look on her face as she checked over her naked human body. She had bright blue eyes with slits for pupils, little red fox ears, long violet hair tied in two pigtails that had a streak of crimson in it, whisker marks just like Naruto's except they were very light, and a bushy red fox tail with a black tip.

"And now how about we give you a make-over little one" Naruto said as he placed his hand on the top of her hand. With a small grunt he channelled more chakra in his hands and former kit now fox girl's body started to glow and now she wore dark blue dress with matching sandals. He also added a powerful demonic genjutsu that hid her fox features and made her seem like a normal little girl.

"**You should give her a name," **said Akuma appearing beside Naruto in his human form, deciding would be the best time to intervene in his own way.

"Very well. You little one will be called..Saeko Uzumaki Namikaze... After your mother. This...is how it is pronounced," said Naruto writing the name on the ground so the girl now named Saeko could understand how it looked if written.

"Sa-e-ko. My name is...Saeko," said the fox girl, who seemed to physically brighten if only slightly in front of him before looking at him with a smile.

"Yes and I am your new father Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" he said with a smile while picking her up and placing her on his right shoulder.

"How touching" Naruto snapped his head around as he saw three woman wearing ANBU uniforms with some weird symbol on them. "Danzo-sama told us you would be here, but we never expected that you would have an offspring." the clear leader of the ANBU made a hand sign and over a dozen more ANBU appeared in clouds of smoke.

Naruto put Saeko down and took a protective stance in front of his new daughter, "I see the old war hawk has sent you and he still can take no for an answer…so what do you want?" Naruto was ready to grab his blade at a moments notice.

The ANBU signaled the others to get into battle stances, "Danzo-sama wants you to d-die U-Uzumaki… and since you have an offspring we will take her to serve him until her d-death." Naruto snarled at the woman that was so easily pissing him off. But also wondered why she was stuttering. It seemed as if it was...forced?

"Over my cooling corpse." The ANBU sighed as she did the handsign again.

"Thats the point. If you will not submit, then you leave me no choice." About thirteen more ANBU showed up and surrounded the three, "Capture the girl…k-kill the males."

**"You guys don't have a clue what you got yourselves into" **Akuma smiled sadistically. **"Like lambs to the slaughter" **he cackled and got into a stance similars to Naruto's. But froze when a scent hit his nose and he stared at the woman with a very surprised expression on his face.

_**'It can't be...He was actually dumb enough to let them fall in our hands?' **_Akuma thought before they were charge by the Root officers. Before contact was made, an explosion erupted between the two forces.

* * *

"We are lost Deidara." Sasori said clearly annoyed.

"No we are not yea." Deidara shot back.

"Oh yeah? Then how do you explain that we are now walking past the same tree for the third time."

"How can you tell yea?"

Sasori pointed his tail at the tree showing an 'X' carved into it.

Deidara sweat dropped. "I guess I can make a clay bird and scout yea." He reached for his pouch to get some clay and froze.

"What's wrong?"

"There is a hole in my pouch all clays gone yea."

"To bad but some must be on the ground somewhere nearby start looking."

Deidara looked horrified. "I'm not eating clay from the ground that's disgusting."

If possible, Sasori's left eye would have twitched. "Shut up and do it."

"No yea."

"Deidara." Sasori said in a threatening voice.

"I'm not doing it yea."

Sasori pointed his tail at Deidara.

"Wait wait wait yea. Killing me won't fix the problem." Deidara said and started backing away.

"No but it will make me fell better."

Deidara started running screaming frantically.

"GET BACK HERE AND DIE LIKE A MAN!" Sasori shouted and chased after him.

"_If I get out of this alive I'm going to kill that orange headed bastard for setting me up with him_ _yea._"Deidara thought to himself while running like crazy.

* * *

Amegakure

"Leader-sama" Zetsu said.

Pein looked at him. "What is it Zetsu?"

"Deidara left his pouch here. I think he took his old broken one."

The Rinnegan weider blinked. "So?"

"It had a hole in the bottom. He is probably out of clay."

The leader palmed his face and groaned. "Get the clay to that idiot Deidara ."

Zetsu nodded and vanished.

_'Happy thoughts. Happy thoughts' _the leader chanted mentally. _'To leave me to deal with this crap... Yahiko you suck ass.'_ he thought while looking up at the sky.

* * *

Afterlife

A orange spkiy haired green eyed man stares down at the scene with a scowl on his face.

"Fuck you _Target Eyes_" said Yahiko flipping Pein off from his cloud in the sky.

* * *

Well it seems Danzo's Anbu squad caught up to our favorite blond What will happen next.

I Have a question for all. Who do you think the Three Root members are. If anyone can guess it correctly, I'll deicate the next chapter to you.

Happy Holidays to all and to All a good night!

REVIEWS REVIEWS PEOPLE I NEED REVIEWS IT HELPS ME UPDATE FASTER

Until next time

PEACE


	16. Conflict In Wave: Nothings Simple

**First off I would like to dedicate this chapter to my TUAOA familia Kage Bijuu for the correct answer to my question from last chapter. Also I would love to thank all my loyal readers who stuck with me and put up with so far during my deadly battles with writer's block and countless epic fights with...paperwork. But i digress and would like to respond to you...the people:**

**Kage Bijuu:** Oh they will keep on coming because you can't just make them serious all the time. Everyone has their moments and they are all human... mostly human (**Cough*Zetsu*Cough*Kakuzu*Cough**)

**Challenger: **That honestly intrugues me and that mey be the start up of my next one in the making.

**I'm Solo:** Correct!

**Legend Of Namikaze Naruto:** They will appear later on but im still debating what to do with the youngest one.

**We are Legion:** Correct!

**DarkRavie:**Thank you so much for the support.

**Dinoboy48: **Thanks my dude.

**Syrena Li:** Oh no not that at all but good assumption though and thank you I believe he needs more than just siblings in his life and she can bring him back some happiness in his heart.

**Reader of Harry Potter: **Thanks for the words of Wisdom!

**T-Naruto:** Oh yea shit will be hitting the fan with them in the next few chapters.

**Trinity Fenton-Phantom:** Oh trust me it will... soooooooon!

**Pantherjtg:** One is a definate. The other is a maybe or I might pair her with someone who nobody susspects.

**Dbtiger63: **That idea always floated in my head and I thought it would be a nice little piece of art. Also if you check back a couple of chapters. I used magic when Naruto attacked Sakura during the Genin Exam Match.

**RasenShuriken92:** Thanks bud!

**Starene: **The explanation will come soon because I know Kakashi and Anko are wondering the same thing. It will be something I don't think anybody tried so it will be completely original. Its still pending to bash her at all but she might get a SERIOUS "wake up" call. Those two are definately in it and no I won't kill him...yet lol

**God of Fate:** Glad you do!

**Raigeki Ookami:** I try to because obviously every has a darker side to them and to me that honestly makes us more human in my opinion. Kishimoto-dono's story is a good outline of what and how Epic **(Kage Bijuu gives me $50 with a thumbs up)** the story could be. If you went through what he went through I don't care if you are Mother Teresa ( God bless her soul), you would be putting your foot so far up people ass the water from your knee would quench their thurst. Also Im not Killing him...yet.

**Drifter950:** Honestly... Your hunch is correct... like your reading my mind because that is exactly whats going to happen... Later on after Wave

And these are all from those who have sent me a review and I will ty to respond to every review.. Keyword TRY! Now lets get this party on the road...

* * *

Chapter 16

Fire Nation's Capital (Daimyo's Palace)

"I thank you for meeting me on such short notice Daimyo-sama," said Cloud, as he walked with a shorter man around his late fifties, a bald head and gray beard. He had an aged and kind look at first glance would be hard to respect for a ninja by appearance, but upon further inspection you could see the power and wisdom that seem to waft off of him.

Behind both of them was a squad of samurai not even three yards away from them. All donning the Fire Emblem insignia on their chest plates.

"The pleasure is all mine Cloud. And please enough with the formalities, were both friends here, just call me Iroh like I keep telling you. Now tell me what seems to be the issue in which you wished to speak in person rather than over the phone." The Fire Daimyo now named Iroh asked.

"Konoha's Two councils..."

"Yes I received a report from the council wishing to have my backing to remove our resident Jinchuuriki from the shinobi program, then to have banished, if not executed" Iroh commented causing Cloud to scowl.

"They just won't give him a break. They constantly spit on Minato's legacy, yet praised the man himself like he was Kami himself. With all due respect sir if it was my idea I would of burnt Konoha to the ground years ago" Cloud said making the fire shadow's boss raise an eyebrow.

"Pretty strong words young one, even for a man who has the power to destroy an entire Nation" Iroh chuckled while some of the samurai felt a little unnerved with his comment. "So my question is, what keeps you from finishing what the Kyuubi No Youko started almost two decades years ago?"

Cloud smirked as he reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope before handing it the the daimyo. Iroh took the envelope and opened it, reading the contents on the paper, eyes widening the more he read.

"The council have gotten too full of themselves and need to realize their place in a Shinobi village. For that to happen, I need you to reinforce such things since no one can usurp the word of the Fire Daimyo in Fire Country except...well the Fire Daimyo!" said Cloud, as he saw the Feudal Lord nod his head, and knew the man would do just that.

"I'll right up the official documents as well as the certification papers for Naruto-kun before you go tomorrow for Wave. For now, stay in my Palace as my guest, and accept my hospitality," said the Fire Daimyo, as he saw the young blond nod, and knew that things needed to change for the better.

"There's an old saying that I know your fully aware of. Hell hath no fury..." Cloud started.

"Like a woman's scorn. And it appears Konoha has shot themselves in the foot. Such a shame too because I always liked Sarutobi" Iroh finished with a light chuckle. "By the way to change subject how are your wives doing" he asked with a smile.

"They are both fine. As a matter of fact I believe Aeris is with your neice in the gardens talking... Or at least trying to calm her down from hunting Naruto" Cloud said gaining a nod and chuckle from the Daimyo.

"Yes she can be somewhat...overbearing with things she wants. Ever since she challenged him to Agni Kai and lost soundlessly, hes all she thinks about...almost like some twisted obsession." Iroh commented.

"Hopefully that can be nipped in the bud soon or their might be a full scale conflict...though honestly it can't get that bad."

"Good. Good. But let me ask you for your opinion on a matter...I received another report earlier on from Konoha that was very unusual to me" Iroh said causing Cloud to raise an eyebrow, but stayed quiet as a signal to for the Feudal Lord to continue.

"Tell me... what is your intake of the leader of Team 7... Genin Sasuke Uchiha over Jounin Kakashi Hatake?" he asking, only to see Cloud smirk while going over his opinion.

* * *

With Naruto

As a shinobi, one must expect the unexpected. That is the golden rule, as unknown variables can make or break a situation. Therefore, shinobi are trained to expect the unexpected, and to allow other to underestimate them.

All that went flying out the proverbial window, as Naruto found out. Before him was two different groups of people, who wanted him either dead or captured...then later on dead.

"We have finally found you...Kyuubi Jinchuuriki" a gruff voice spoke as the cloud of dust started to clear.

The figure who spoke was the shorter of the two but it probably because he was hunched over with a black cloth covering the bottom half of his face. The other one had long blond hair that flowed behind him and one lock cover over one of his eyes. They both wore the same straw hat and cloak with red clouds.

"Akatsuki...Why am I not surprised" said Naruto in a calm manner but in the inside he was tense.

Not for himself but for his now daughter.

"Papa I'm scared" said Saeko holding on to the back of Naruto's leg, feeling the auras emitting off of the scary men with the red clouds.

"Its ok Saeko-chan. I'll never let either one of them near you. Gouki-jiji(**AN: Akuma will be going by Gouki when he is being referred to or conversating anyone other than the Uzumaki siblings or outside in his human form.)** and I will handle them ok" he said in a whisper not taking his eyes from in front of him. He knew she heard him when he felt her nod her head on his leg.

'_That look in his eyes... Sheesh reminds me of talking to Itachi when I accidently took his pocky that one time yea' _thought Deidara with a slight shudder.

**"And who might you just be" **Gouki said trying to buy Naruto a little time. He could take both of them easily, but his output of youkai could bring more unwanted company.

Naruto answered "They are S-class missing nins. The short one Sasori of the Red Sand, a renowned puppet master from Sunagakure(Village Hidden in the Sand) whose skilled were unrivaled, even by his own grandmother Elder Chiyo. He went from a fine maker to a sick obsession and got so obsessed with his puppetree that he even made a set of puppets out of the dead bodies of his parents."

"Hmm it seems even the youth still know of my name... I am honored" said Sasori.

"And the other one" Naruto continued "is some guy named Deidara who does freaky stuff with his hands."

At this, Deidara fell down anime style, leg in the air slightly twitching. He quickly got up looking pissed off. "WHAT THE HELL? YEA. YOU SAY A LOT OF COOL STUFF ABOUT SASORI-SEMPAI. BUT YOU CALL ME A GUY WHO DOES FREAKY STUFF WITH HIS HANDS? WHAT AM I CHOPPED LIVER! YEA." He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Naruto tilted his head to the side then tilted it back. "The one who gave me the info didn't say much about you. He said you were from Iwa(Village Hidden in the Stones) and you use clay that you infuse with chakra to make it explode."

"Enough talk. We don't care about any info about us, we only want you to come with us so we can clearly skip the fight that you have no chance of winning because I hate waiting" Sasori said clearly annoyed. Not even a second later his head was cut off by shining red blade. A small blackfox was engraved on the base of the blade, almost burning with power... Confirming Gouki's suspicion of the Root leader's identidy. The red ponytailed Root leader changed her position then charged Deidara, who jumped back a few yards to avoid the same fate with a freaked out look on his face.

"HOLY SHIT YEA! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE SASORI-SEMPAI NOW YEA!" Deidara screamed.

"My mission is to k-kill N-Naruto Uzumaki and eliminate anyone who stands in my way" she said in a monotone as she readied her sword while her partners, one with short brown hair that reached to her shoulders, and the other which had a black ponytail that reached to the middle of her back, as well as her Shadow clones diverted all their attention to the two Akatsuki members, giving Naruto the time he needed to summon a sturdy clone to pick up Saeko and disappear in a shumpo.

"No we will continue to capture the Kyuubi and Nibi vessels after we take care of these annoyances" said a pissed sounding Sasori coming out of his destoyed puppet, his new appearances appearing to be a red headed teenager with the standard Akatsuki cloak.

"NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! IF WE DO NOT LEAVE HERE RIGHT NOW, WE ARE AS GOOD AS DEAD. I'VE SEEN THAT BLADE AND IT ONLY BELONGED TO-AHHH" Deidara screamed but was interupted by his concentration being cut off something a little painful he was feeling.

Oh yea he had a lightning infused hand coming out of his chest...that was holding his still beating heart.

"DEIDARA!" Sasori screamed as his watched in horror as another figure appeared to the side of the dying Deidara who was still standing with the hand through his chest and punched his head clean off his shoulders.

Literally.

"You talk to much" the monotone of the Root woman with black long hair said crushing the heart as she pulled her hand out of the dead bodies chest.

_'I don't know whether to be freaked out, turned on, on grossed out'_ thought Naruto as he watched the display, if only to stall for a little more time.

Hopefully they'll kill the Akatsuki members and become weak enough for a quick capture.

...Damn he sounded like Akatsuki right then.

"Our mission is to kill the U-Uzumaki's" the monotone of the other Root woman with short brown hair said as she cracked her knuckles.

"It is the will of Danzo-sama and his will is law" the Leader said pointing her sword toward the now hesitant Sasori.

"NOT ON MY WATCH! **Fira Style: Fira Missile Devastation!**" a voice screamed.

Yugito landed on the ground in front of her brother and shot both hands forward, palms out. A tiny spark appeared in her hands and Naruto wondered what she was planning but the spark grew bigger and brighter. In a sudden rush of intense heat and a giant sonic boom, Yugito's fist sized spark grew bigger by insane proportions and burst out of her hands. Screams of agony were heard over the wall of flame left over by her jutsu and in between the shifting flames Naruto's jaw dropped by a slight amount when he saw the devastation.

"Since when did you learn to mix Mana and jutsu?" asked an awed Naruto.

Yugito turned her head towards him and an impish grin spread across her face. She placed her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side.

"I don't think now's the time to be discussing that Naruto. Yugito face back towards the front and get ready."

Naruto and Yugito threw Yamato a mock glare of anger but did as he ordered and not a moment too soon. The flames disappeared under a powerful water jutsu and Naruto looked up to the skies. Already dark clouds formed on the horizon and he looked across the distance to see that all of the Root shadow clones were gone as well as the bodies of two Akatsuki members. The three Root members were there as the Leader with the black mask was kneeled with her hands placed on the ground telling she was the one who casted the jutsu.

* * *

Elsewhere

"That was a most interesting encounter." Sasori said as both he and Deidara stood. "Even though their opponents had only 30 percent of our chakra they did quite well.

"Y-yea" Said Deidara shooken up.

"What the hell's the matter with you Deidara and why were you so scared?" Sasori asked teasingly only to get a slightly panicked look from him.

"That sword she was holding...I've seen that sword in my nightmares numerous times yea." he said starting to slightly tremble, slightly freaking Sasori out.

"So what. It was just a sword. Its not like she was some high ranked ninja" he responded only for Deidara to turn a little green and run to a nearby bush and empty the contents in his stomach. After he was done he said in a slightly shaky voice.

"W-we all thought she was dead. Iwa had a huge celebration when she and that bastard Yondaime Hokage Namikaze died during the Kyuubi attack. She was a true demon in human form yea. She slaughtered numerous Iwa and Kumo(Village Hidden in the Clouds) platoons with no mercy, second to the Yondaime Hokage."

"..." Sasori said nothing as he listened intently to Deidara's words. Never since he had worked with the blond pyromaniac has he ever seen him so shooken up. So much... fear.

An Akatsuki member afraid of someone that much was unheard of.

"When I was still an Iwa shinobi, my platoon encountered her and it was forever sketched in my nightmares... 300 Chunin and Jounin and I was the only survivor." he finished gaining fearful wide eyes from Sasori.

"Don't tell me that woman was..."

"Yes. That woman was The Red Death...Kushina Uzumaki"

* * *

Back in Wave (Tazuna's House 15 minutes before incident with Naruto)

Yugito was sitting in a lotus position, trying to pinpoint Naruto's location. She kept the others away from going to persue him because she asked him too, but now it seemed that he wasn't even answering her calls and she was startng to get a little worried.

"Help me revive my clan." said a voice who she recognized immediately but already grew to loath it.

"And why would I do that Uchiha?" she asked in an annoyed tone, her eyes still closed trying to concentrate.

"Because you have power. Women are only meant for two things, but while your with me you could be be treated as a queen an have anything you want." said Sasuke in a superior tone.

"You really are full of yourself aren't you Uchiha. My brother told me much about you Uchiha and none of it is too appealing to me. Now I'm not one to judge by what I hear but it seems to me that he was correct. If I were too marry an arrogant ass like you it would be nothing but slave and master" Yugito snidely remarked, causing Sasuke to scowl but then a smirk appeared on his face.

"Why not have me as your master then? The dobe does not deserve such a beauty as you in his family. Only I can make you happy and only I will. Plus I want you and I always get what I want even if I have to destroy the dobe to get it." Said sasuke in a strong demanding tone.

She looked at him for a second then started to laugh. "You think you can destroy my brother. He would kill you faster then you could blink. You only live on his whim. He is even stronger than me in many aspects. One thing you are good at beside being an arrogant prick is making me laugh" she said wiping a tear from her eye.

"That dobe will _never_ be stronger then me a Uchiha elite. He is just a idiot who got lucky and got that sword and the Hyuuga as his whore. You _will_ be_ my_ whore. He probably has no idea how to please her or any woman. But do not worry I will take it all away from him myself or get the council to do it for me." he said with a snicker of his own.

In a second Sasuke was slammed against the wall he had been leaning against. "First of all I am no one's whore and neither is Hinata-san. Second, He is smarter then you are by a long shot. Third, he knows what it means to be a true man and has more character, as well as better than you in many _many _ways. Finally, if I ever think you are going to even hurt my brother, I will kill and slowly and take something valuable from you... like now." she said starting with a sneer and ending in a huge smile.

_**"CRUNCH, ShoRyu-Ken, CRACK...THUD!" **_

Inwardly Yugito was far from beyond pissed off at the gall the Uchiha, which in her book was even worse than the Inuzuka runt's. She wanted to prove her point that she would take anymore of his attempts any more so she took him out in two rather harsh hits. Once in the solar plexus and followed up by a jaw shattering uppercut. The Uchiha had landed several feet away hiting very hard against the ceiling and landing on his head in a very hard thud, sans several teeth, a swollen jaw and three cracked ribs. she had added a burst of Mana to his blows as well...a burst of Cure Mana mixed with a bit of her demonic dark blue chakra.

Now Sasuke was irreversibly sterile and the special chakra pockets behind his eyes reserved for the Sharingan were destroyed...the doujutsu was now lost to the boy and would never activate, nothing short of an eye transplant, demonic regeneration, or **Regan** could even hope to come near to fixing what Yugito had just done.

Actually the only one who can save his Doujutsu is Naruto getting Kyuubi to reanimate it. And the fox would shit hot lava before that happened.

She heard feet rush down the stairs in a hurry and saw her two Jounin sensei's coming down with their kunai's drawn. They surveyed the room until they saw Yugito sitting back down in the lotus position and Sasuke...was out cold broken several feet away.

"So...what happened to the duck-ass?" Anko asked.

Yugito chuckled a bit at the name. "Long story short...he insulted and was unnecessarily cruel towards me, he pissed me off and I shut him up and made him sterile."

Yamato sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose, feeling that ever so pleasant headache coming up "Well we can't leave him in that condition. We are still on a mission so just patch him up a little bit so we can go look for Naruto."

She nodded and activated a **Cure** spell on Sasuke and it healed him to the point of mild bruises and stiff bones. After the healing she stiffened and turn her head to look at the Jounins with wide eyes.

"We have to go... Naruto could be in danger

* * *

**Agni Kai is? Who knows what that is?**

**And there you have it. I know I know I hadn't got to the full confrontaion with the Root assasins yet but I decided to cut the chapter in half and add more to the second part. Trust me it will be worth it.**

**The bit with Deidara and Sasori explained why I brought them into last chapter. The two Akatsuki members wanted to show that they were top dogs of the organization so with the help of Pein's Jutsu, they thought of captuing two targets at the same time, thus pissing off Itachi, Kisame, and The Immortals.**

**Sasuke got pwned by Yugito and lost the Sharingan for being a dick... Fitting isn't it but don't worry he will not die... yet for I have much to do to..I mean for him.**

**How will Naruto fair against his mother?**

**How will he react when he finds out?**

**Why do they keep stuttering?**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS PEOPLE I NEED REVIEWS IT HELPS ME UPDATE FASTER**

**Until next time**

**PEACE**


	17. Nothing but Danzo's Puppets

**I almost for got to explain a question that was asked last chapter****.**

**Agni Kai is affiliated with _Avatar: The Last Airbender _and it consists of a contest against two combatants in the art of Martial Arts, though more to the art of firebending or being able to control the element of fire to a degree in which it comes to your beck and call. Thats my definition of it and if you got a better one...its your opinion thats what fanfiction is about.**

* * *

"What do you think your doing Tenzo-taicho" asked the red headed ROOT officer in a monotone.

Her answer came as she barely dodged a kunai that was aimed to remove her throat.

Turning, she redrew her katana and stared into the intricately-decorated hairstyle of one frowning Anko Mitarashi holding the weapon that had tried to take her life.

"What are you doing Mitarashi-san?" the red head asked.

"I should be asking you that question. On whose authority is it that you're trying to murder two _Konoha_ genin?"

"Danzo-sama ordered us to execute the _demons_ Naruto Uzumaki and Yugito Uzumaki, since they do not know there places in this world and that is as Danzo's _weapons_." the black haired ROOT woman answered causing Yugito to stiffen and Anko to raise an eyebrow in confusion over that statement.

_'Crap! They know I'm a Jinchuuriki'_ thought Yugito.

"_I suspected that old bastard had the Hokage office wired. It doesn't matter because he'll be dead when we get back to Konoha. THAT I swear to you" _said Naruto telepathically as he started to shake in rage, which went unnoticed by all that were in the area.

"Danzo? That crippled, one-eyed son of a bitch is not now, never has been, and never will be the Hokage, whom is the only person a shinobi of Konoha should take orders from." Anko growled out.

"What you are talking about is taking away the humanity of two innocent teens and turning them into puppets because of one man's sick ambitions!" Yamato stated disdainfully.

"Danzou-sama is a great man! What he does is for the good of Konoha!" the brown haired ROOT member growled back, actually showing emotion.

Yamato's eyes narrowed as he snarled, in one of his rare times of loosing his cool "For the good of... What a load of bullshit! His actions are for the good of Danzo and Danzo alone! That man doesn't give a shit about Konoha or any of you!"

"Don't disrespect Danzo-sama like that!" the black haired ROOT operative roared drawing a ninjato, charging Yamato while he jumped backed and drew one as well. As soon as they met, the two were locked in combat, attacking, blocking, dodging. A carefully sharpened blade passing within a hair's width of slicing into flesh as hooks ghosted over skin, hoping to find its intended mark. As the blades moved, sandal-covered feet were in motion as well, kicking or countering kicks, not a single movement wasted as the other looked to end the other.

"Alright brats lets not be left out in all the fun so..." Anko started.

"You take the brown haired one Sempai. Immobilize her but _do not_ kill her...Nah ah just trust me on this one. I'll take the red head. Yugito stay back and cover me... Nah ah just cover me please." Naruto said knowing that they both would object but that look he gave them stop them in their objections and the message was clear.

_'Trust me on this'._

* * *

With Yamato

If one were to see the two fighting, they would swear it was a carefully choreographed dance and not a fierce battle to the death, such was their skill. Their training so intensive, so complete, that even the slightest twitch of a muscle was carefully deciphered in moments, allowing each to avoid multiple strikes that would surely kill a lesser opponent.

But despite this training, they were human still, with tears in their clothes and thin cuts upon their bodies telling of exactly how close they came to ending the other. And finally, after several minutes of silent battle, they took several steps back from each other, resting in a defensive stance as they panted for breath.

"Give up this madness and return home! They don't deserve to die, and you know it!" Yamato commanded.

The Root woman's eyes darkened within her mask as he growled "I know that Danzo-sama wishes for them to die, and that's all that matters. I am his tool and I'll will follow orders until the day I break!" she roared.

"I see... Well, then I pray you can forgive me for what I'm about to the do." Yamato murmured, eyes softening for a split second before he schooled himself to a stoic face, dropping his sword as he began flashing through hand seals.

The woman's eyes widened as she charged the former ANBU captain, ninjato at the ready to end the mans before he could finish his seals.

But she was a moment too slow, because Wolf ended on the snake seal, calling out **"Doton: Doryūsō! (Earth Release: Rising Stone Spears)"** Yamato yelled as spiked tendrils of earth and mud rose from the ground, reaching and grabbing for her, her ninjato slashing through the attacking earthen arms. Looking toward Yamato, she growled and leapt, aiming to pierce the man's heart and end the jutsu.

Only inches from her target, her eyes widened, blood flowing from beneath her mask, dripping to the ground as her arms went slack, ninjato clattering to the ground beneath him. Her body went limp, supported only by the earthen tentacle piercing her shoulder, allowing Yamato a sigh of relief.

Picking up the fallen ninjato, the living ANBU operative raised it above his head and brought it down, the sharp blade easily cutting through the earth tentacle, the Root officer thudding onto the ground. Dropping the bloody ninjato onto the ground, Yamato performed a single hand seal, and watched as the tendrils returned to the earth, as he walked over the the barely alive operative and ripped off her mask.

Who was behind the mask shocked him to the very core.

The woman was none other than Mikoto Uchiha, the supposedly dead Uchiha matriach.

Quickly sealing her into a scroll, Yamato sighed and performed another hand seal, disappearing into a tree.

Shit was about to hit the fan.

_Hard._

* * *

With Naruto and Yugito

"I've been waiting for him to finally dispatch you to kill me. The idea of me tragically dieing while on a mission and secretly collecting my body for Root study and now... I have another reason to slit that old bastard Danzo's throat." Naruto whispered.

The red-haired woman yelled "Do not disrespect Danzo-sama like that, he is a great man looking out for the good of Konoha."

"Bullshit. He took you away from me... your only son and did only God knows what to make you into... into this! A mindless puppet! That was not for the good of Konoha! Its not for the good of anyone except that old crippled bastard!" Naruto exclaimed shaking in rage.

"Naruto is she..." Yugito whispered wide eyed.

"Yes... though mom sealed _all_ of her soul inside of me during the sealing, Biwako-sama, somehow surviving the attack against the man who released mom's seal in the first place, used a jutsu that somehow revived her body at the cost of her own life. Her intentions were to at least have a Kaa-san in my life, for she was not as blindly faithful to the village like the old monkey, but sadly she was unaware of Kushina Uzumaki placing her entire soul in the seal at the last minute instead of just a part of it like she and Tou-san originally intended. What in front of us is nothing but a shell in only flesh and blood." Naruto explained.

"I don't have a son" the red-haired woman replied as she held her sword at the ready, glancing back at Yugito to see if she would also engage.

Naruto sighed rubbing a hand across his face and said "Please don't make me do this! I don't want to have to hurt you... Mom please don't force me to do so... Please. Let me help you get back to normal. I want us to be a family."

The woman responded by performing a spin and throwing a few kunai at Naruto, which forced the Kyuubi vessel to turn, allowing it to fly past his face and embed into a tree behind him. Turning back to his attacker, he leapt forward into a roll as the woman landed a foot in front of his initial position, her katana slicing cleanly through the tree.

Rising, Naruto unsealed his own sword as he watched his mother carefully, awaiting the redhead's next attack. Sadness, anger, guilt, and regret filled his eyes as they locked with the dead violet ones of his mother's body, who suddenly leapt backwards from her position flashing through one-handed seals, releasing a breath at the end of the seals.

Naruto dodged, a hole being blasted into the tree behind where his head was moments ago by a compacted blast of air, and replied by throwing several throwing knives at the brainwashed Uzumaki matriach, who blocked them with her katana, charging her son with a slash of her sword. Naruto brought his own blade up and blocked the slash aimed to split his head in two, spinning away and attacking with a slash of his own, which she dodged by moving back.

Facing her again, Naruto eyes voided of all emotion as he began blocking as the redhead began a flurry of strikes aiming to quickly kill her blonde-haired opponent. The elder of the two suddenly moved forward with a straight punch, which Naruto caught in his own hand, and paid for it by receiving the tip of the sword piercing his thigh. Not even flinching in pain, he kicked her in the stomach and leapt back from the redhead, who shrugged the kick off and moved in to press her advantage, her sword flashing through the air in a blur.

Pushing back the pain, Naruto began blocking the strikes, trying not to stumble each time he was forced to place pressure on his injured leg. Avoiding another downward stroke from the redhead, Naruto stumbled to one knee as his injured leg gave out on him, watching as Kushina began flashing through hand seals, taking a deep breath and releasing it as a gout of flame.

Yugito was torn in what to do. The normal thing would be for her was to help her brother but her inner demon thought otherwise.

"**Kitten heed Naruto-kun's warning. This is something he feels he must do"** Yoruichi reasoned.

"_How can you be so calm about whats going on. Do you have clue what type of torment he is going through?" _yelled back Yugito.

**"I am calm because fretting over it won't do either of us any good. We both know he is in pain, but you forget he spent years mentally preparing himself for the phase in joining Kushina-sama's mind and body. Do you have no faith in him?"**

Yugito was taken back by her demons reactions and quickly apologized for her remark. Her demon accepted and just told her not to worry about it and watch for any openings.

Naruto leapt to the side and rolled to a tree, barely avoiding being roasted by the flames as he pulled another set of throwing knives dripping with a clear liquid and throwing them at the red haired woman, who easily dodged the throw before charging Naruto again. As she closed in, she was forced to stop her charge as three shuriken flew at her, forcing her to block.

Lifting her head, she saw that it was Yugito, her hands in a seal. Before she could move, she found herself frozen, caught in a genjutsu, one which would last a few moments at best. But before she could break it and continue the attack, Naruto drew a hypodermic needle filled with a clear liquid and leapt toward her, driving the needle deep into her bicep, pushing the plunger down and emptying its contents into her system.

Blinking as the pain broke the genjutsu, and the redhead blinked as the world became bleary and unfocused, spinning as she stumbled and collapsed, caught by Anko, who proceeded to lift her into her arms bridal style.

"What was in that needle Naruto?" Anko asked as Yamato appeared before the group from a tree.

"Chloral Hydrate, A powerful knock-out drug, it'll keep her out for a few hours... we should head back to Tazuna's, so we can discuss some things... What happened to your opponent?" He asked the Hebi jounin who had the decency to look sheepish.

"Well kinda I mean one of my snakes kinda... ate her."

"Anko?" he said in a warning tone.

"What! He doesn't digest his food for three days so she's still alive... for the next hour."

"Why the next hour?"

"Because thats the amount of time she has before she looses air" she chuckled nervously.

"Well we'll deal with that in the nex-OOOPPPHH!"

"Pa-Pa!" an excited child's voice greeted.

_'Pa-Pa?' _everyone in the vicinity thought. To their shock, they saw a little girl no older than maybe three hugging Naruto's neck happily. What was the shocker though was that she had his whisker marks, cementing him as her biological faher.

He noticed all the looks he was getting and sighed to himself.

"Everyone I'll explain later. Right now lets get back." he said looking them dead in the eye sending another silent message with his eyes diverting towards a certain set of bushes.

"_Were being watch."_

Catching on to what his message meant they all gave silent nods and started to head back towards Tazuna's.

As the group was walking away, a venus-flytrap-like figure camouflaged in the trees and bushes appeared behind them.

**"He's stronger than expected" **the dark half of Zetsu said.

"He is indeed," the white half agreed, "But Itachi and Kisame will take care of him as well as the Nibi vessel. It's best if we report back."

The dark half said nothing more. Zetsu disappeared into the bushes and went on his way.

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter but I'm trying to get back into the swing of things. The next few chapters are going to be strictly the Wave arc. New characters will be introduced as well as love interests. Some new and some old but that is all I'm going to say.**

**Its been a while and I've missed all the fun but now I have a new computer (cries anime tears due to my pocket taking a serious kick to the balls) I'm back up and running.**

******REVIEWS REVIEWS PEOPLE I NEED REVIEWS IT HELPS ME UPDATE FASTER**

**AS my friend Drifter950 said "May the muse be with you" Peace.**


	18. Past Somewhat Revealed Part 1

Somewhere in Fire Country

"Damn that Sarutobi! That fucking piece of old monkey shit!" a woman muttered angrily as she, with her other two traveling companions traveled at ninja speeds through the trees trying to reach there destination with haste.

"Now Now Hime, you should really calm down a little or your going to give yourself an ulcer" one of her companions, the only male of the group joked, hopefully trying to lighten the tension with a little humor.

His consideration only did nothing but made him had to dodge a chakra enhanced punch and nearly got his head knocked off his shoulders. Had he not been a veteran ninja with years of experiencing sneak attacks, sudden movements, and used to his hime's temper... that would of seriously hurt.

"How the fuck can I be _calm_ when my grandson has been _alive_ and _alone_ for almost two decades and I'm just FINDING OUT YESTERDAY?" She yelled at her teammate.

"Well reconfiguring my skull wouldn't help the situation now would it and did you forget he is my grandson as well?" Jiraiya argued.

"No but it would make me feel better and get some good practice in before I go back to Konoha and rip that monkey's spleen from his asshole." retorted Tsunade causing Jaraiya and her assistant to shudder involuntarily.

Both knowing she was actually capable of doing it.

It had been this way since the two Sannin met up. While Jaraiya was more calmm and collective about the situation after hours and _hours_ of meditating and speaking with the elder toads to subside his rage, Tsunade had no such luxuries and was literally a walking nuclear warhead on a mission to go to Konoha and raise it to the ground.

Her grandfather building that village be damned.

To her it was a constant reminder of all she lost.

Grandfather Hasirama

Grandmother Mito

Great Uncle Tobirama

Nawaki

Dan

Minato

Kushina

Naruto

Her anger and hatred intensified as the last name appeared in her line of thought.

They would pay for what they did to her. She swore it on her life that they would pay for the pain they caused her and her grandchild.

"Tsunade-sama, please you must try to calm down so you can think clearly and plan you next action" the final traveling companion said in hoping to calm the angry Sannin, only to slightly recoil when the glare was turn in her direction.

"I don't need to _think clearly and plan my next action _Shizune. I'm going to see my grandson right now, them grind that old bastard Sarutobi into napalm." she said through gritted teeth.

"I believe that second action will have to wait for another period" a new voice interjected in a bored fashion, putting all the travelers on full alert. Though it was new to the woman, Jaraiya new who was the owner of that voice immediately.

"How long have you been following us Cloud?" Jaraiya questioned turning his head to side, spotting both him and Aeris standing by a large oak tree.

"I wasn't. Just coincidence we cross paths and the fact that your _lady friend_ is emitting enough killing intent its been felt for miles and miles." Cloud responded with Aeris nodding in agreement.

"And just who might you two be?" Tsunade asked impatiently while completely ignoring the "lady friend" comment as she was thinking about getting to her grandson.

"This lovely lady is my first wife Aeris Gainsborough and I am Cloud Strife though in this plain I am Cloud Namikaze and I believe that before you do anything rash, I have some information that you would find more important in Wave." he said calmly while Tsunade narrowed her eyes at him.

"And how are you an Namikaze? Is he a relative of yours that you never told me about Jaraiya?"

Jaraiya was about to deny this claim but before he could Cloud cut him off before he started.

"No I'm actually one through a blood oath with Naruto and before I go into the details, like I said I have pressing matters to attend to and information they you will definitely want to hear".

"Oh and what might that be Mr. _Namikaze_?" she retorted, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"The Akai Chishio no Habanero is alive and awaiting your help."

* * *

With Team 11 in Wave

An awkward silence was what described the trip back to Gato's house... well if you don't count Saeko's singing while she sat on her aunt's shoulder.

The song was driving him up the wall though.

How in the hell did she learn that song?

"Baby, Baby, Baby, ohhhhhh... I'm like baby, baby, baby noooo..."

...How in the nine Hells did she learn _that_ song of all things!

Naruto, now carrying his mother's unconsious form in his arms, while Yamato carried the now healed and also uncounsious Mikoto on his back, and the brown haired Root officer was slung over Anko's shoulder after the snake threw her back up.

Being showed memories of what the last person that annoyed Naruto, you would lose your lunch in fear as well.

Even though all was silent, the minds of the four consious ninja and one child was soaring with thoughts.

_'So we have three suppose to be dead Konoha ninja in Root. Danzo was known for kidnappings to further his Foundation and knowing how coniving that warhawk is, he would of jumped the tapioca line just to have access to Yondaime-sama's wife, Itachi-sempai's mother and Tsume-sama's niece. And now a little girl who now resembles Naruto has just poped out of thin air... This mission just gets better and better'_ thought Yamato, though a little sarcastic at the end.

_'Who knew the brat was already getting around like that. The Hyuuga girl's going to throttle him... If I don't do it first. I mean come on he'd have to of been about 13 or 14 when she was born'_ thought Anko with a small frown though for the life of her she couldn't figure out why she was so upset.

It wasn't like they were together or anything.

But still...

"_So basically your telling me that you found her in a pool of blood, used the jutsu you used on me when we first met, only with Bukehime's hair added, and now I have a niece?" _said Yugito telepathically.

"_... Pretty much yea" _Naruto replied tiredly.

"_Only you would do something so unorthodox otouto."_

"_So what you wanted me to just leave her off to die?" _he snapped.

"_I didn't say that all Naruto its just that... just be prepared if things becomes strained between you and Hinata at first. She may love you but you springing up you have a child, a biological one with another woman's DNA might be a hard pill for her to swallow."_

"_I know...I know...but all I can hope for is for her to understand my point on the stiuation. I couldn't abandon her like that. No child deserves to be alone and I'll be damned if I let her live a lonely life because of me being selfi-" _he stopped when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stood. A feeling he knew all to well, even when he was a little kid.

He was still being watched.

He stopped walking gaining the attention of the others as they now stared at him quizzically.

"Whats wrong?" questioned Yugito watching Naruto's eyes flash yellow for a split second while staring at a specific spot to the left in the trees for a few seconds, then turned back and continued walking.

"Thought I saw something. It was just a bird" Naruto stated while shifting his mother in his arms and continued walking with the rest following. Not even a minute after they left a figure jumped out of the tree Naruto was staring at.

"Who was that boy Ranmaru? He could see us even when we were well hidden."

"I saw through his façade, he is someone we cannot beat. He is full of chakra, too much for us to beat Raiga-sama." the one now identified as Ranmaru stated on Raiga's back.

"I will defeat him Ranmaru, he hasn't faced the power of my blades yet. I will show him a grand funeral full of lightning and thunder."

Walking away, the man knew he would see that blond ninja again, he couldn't wait for the opportunity.

Maybe he would need to bring the blond to him.

* * *

Naruto felt a familiar tingle go through his spine, _'Good, he's just what I suspected, an arrogant psychopath. That means he'll come to find me... let him come. You caused to much unnecessary death and for that I will personally send you to the Shinigami... Raiga Kurosuki... I need to re-seal these three before I get to Tazuna's and wait until Cloud gets here before I can start working on them. I promise on my life that I will get you back to normal mother... Dattebayo!'_

_**"I know you will sweetie so don't stress your self over my sake..."**_Kushina responded.

_"You know I care for you too much not to worry over you Kaa-chan, I can't help it"_ he argued lightly, knowing how modest she can be at times.

_"Papa who are you talking too?"_ Saeko asked not knowing Naruto had yet to drop to bomb about her to Kushina.

"..."

**"Sochi who is that?"** Kushina asked.

"..."

_"Kaa-chan meet you new grandaughter."_ Yugito answered in a talkshow like tone, earning a firce glare from Naruto, until he felt a sense of dread well up in his very being.

Now for those who actually knew Naruto, he feared only three people in his life.

**"NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE YOU BETTER ANSWER MY QUESTION THIS INSTANT YOUNG MAN!"**

And that was one of them.

* * *

At Tazuna's

Though Naruto didn't show it on the outside, he was worried on how Hinata would take the news of him having a daughter and was for sure she would be...well he didn't know how she would react.

Though there was humor to the situation.

Saeko, still on her father's shoulder squinted her eyes at Hinata in a way that reminded her when Naruto was younger, and Naruto nearly fell on his ass, as she spoke.

"Is SHE going to be my new mommy-chan?"

For once, Hinata's face turned beet red, just like she did the two were little kids, whilst Naruto guffawed, in shock from his energetic daughter having said such a thing.

Yugito and Anko roaring in laughter in the background didn't quite help either.

"M-Mommy-chan?" She sputtered, her hands going to her face, as she realized the obvious conclusion. This little girl was Naruto's daughter!

"She's-"

He nodded once, mouth set in a grim line. A small sigh escaped her, as Saeko, in her own unique way, recounted the tale of how Naruto had come to be her father.

Surprisingly it was far _far_ away from truth so Naruto told her the real story after she was done.

Surprisingly she listened to his entire explanation before she slapped him _hard _(though he didn't feel any pain) across the face and told him that he was a baka that cared too much for his own good, then kissed him on the lips saying that was a very kind thing to not leave her alone and she even took a shine to the little girl, much to Naruto's relief.

The other ninja's reactions were shock as well as surprise when they saw Naruto return with a little three year old girl riding on his shoulder, though some's reactions were negative and showed just how fast the little girl grew onto the male jinchuuriki.

Sakura attempted to get back into Naruto's good graces so she could find out more about him and the little girl, but not even five feet away, Saeko let out a low feral growl towards the pinkette and told her daddy that she didn't like "Lesbo-chan".

Sasuke was still knocked out so no comment there.

Kiba actually had the gall the make an unnecessary comment like "her mother must have been a whore to let him score".

He's been leaning against the wall with a broken nose ever since.

Now Naruto was sitting down at the table, which was filled with food, with a small plate for his daughter who sat on his lap, who was still very happy and energetic but wouldn't leave Naruto's side, not even for a second. When ever he would walk she would either be besides him, on his shoulder, or climbing up and down his back. He didn't mind at all though he wondered a few times if was ever that energetic when he was younger.

If he was then he needed to get Yugao-Nee a gift when he got back to Konoha.

While they were all talking, a small boy no older than eleven came down and joined them, but kept to himself for a majority of the dinner. Naruto heard the story about how this kid, Inari he believed his name was, his father was brutally tortured by Gato, before being publicly executed in front of everyone in the village as a form of _dominance _that he held over the land.

Personally Naruto felt that the people here are overestimating Gato. Letting their fear get the best of them, when they should really be fighting for their home. But all they were doing was letting that little fat bastard take it from them.

After about twenty minute of eating, the kid had enough and yelled "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? You brought my Ji-san home so your mission should be over. Why are you still here? You're just going to get yourselves killed! No one can beat him, least of all you people!"

"Inari! Show some manners." Tsunami admonished.

Naruto, who had used Inari's distraction to finish his meal, continued to help his daughter eat her vegetables, much to his daughter's dismay.

"Why do I have to eat vegebles" whined little Saeko.

"Because it'll make you big and strong when you get older" Naruto said while putting a small piece of broccoli on a fork for her to eat.

"But Gouki-jiji said that vegebles were for rabbits and weaklings" Saeko protested, causing Naruto to pinch the bridge of his nose and let out a small annoyed sigh.

"Well that old fart would think band-aids were for the weak but thats his opinion. Now I eat vegetables, but that doesn't make me weak now does it? Besides if you be a good little good I'll teach you water walking tomorrow ok?" Naruto said and when she opened her mouth to either protest or make a happy reply, he slid the fork in her mouth and dropped the green leafy food in her mouth.

_'He makes a great father.' _Hinata thought to herself watching how her love interacted with the little girl, though subconsiously added blue hair and light blue pupiless eyes when she stared at the little three year old.

Unknown to everyone else Anko and Kurenai was doing the exact same thing.

_"Kaa-chan could you wash Saeko-chan for me please?"_ Naruto asked mentally.

After Naruto explained the situation of Saeko's birth, she instantly warmed up to the little tri-breed and made it her sole purpose to spoil the little girl silly.

Naruto didn't mind...as long as she doesn't pick up her quirks.

"Im finished papa dattebane!" she yelled wiith a grin causing him to face palm, as well as causing Yugito and surprisingly Kakashi and Anko to laugh as well.

Well it was wishful thinking.

He then made a clone, who was actually giggling (a little feminine sounding for the others) at the situation and the clone picked Saeko up who was starting to look sleepy and took her upstairs.

"Now on to you boy, you need to take another look at the situation. You're underestimating our abilities, and overestimating Gato's. He is nothing but a fat midget hiding behind his money and his mercs, which numbers have been severely crippled. The sooner you realise that, the sooner you can get on with your life and stop bothering people with your melodramatic babble." He said coldly with Sakura looking at him with shock and was about to say something till Inari beat her to it.

"Whatever you idiot. You are just too soft. You praise your comrades' and their abilities and walk around like everything is A-OK, but you've probably never had a hard day in your life." the Jounin visibly cringed at Inari's words. As Naruto gave the boy half lidded stare.

Some were still eating dinner at the table trying to have a for once civilized moment. Well civilized if you don't count Sasuke glaring hatefully at Yugito for making his eyes sterile and Sakura glaring at her for the same reason.

"If you want pity from someone for your so called _'hard life'_ don't even think of bringing it around my presence. You don't know the meaning of the words that come out of your mouth _runt_." The boy had enough sense to back away from the strare, but Naruto's words just made him angrier.

"I don't know a hard life? I DON'T KNOW A HARD LIFE? I've watched as our villagers have been beaten or killed. I've seen the way people are forced to steal just to survive. I've gone hungry many nights because the grocers in town don't have enough food to supply everyone. I THINK I KNOW A HARD LIFE!" Inari screamed as the tears started to come forth.

"No kid, you've had some hard times at worst, but you are far from having a hard life. You have family, friends, and people who are there for you. You have a roof over your head, food on your table, and a bed to sleep in... Out of many of the people in this room you by _far_ have the best life there is." _'Beside __the spoiled Uchiha' _he thought at the end..

Naruto closed his eyes, "We are ninja… one of the most complicated and dirty occupations to have."

Inari raised an eyebrow, "Really…SO WHAT! That just means killing must seem so easy. Living as a high paid ninja…"

He was cut off however, when Naruto's eyes flew open once again, the truth evident in his eyes, "Do you understand what true pain and suffering is?" he whispered but it cut through the air as sharp as any kunai.

He gulped unconsciously, wondering why the heck this blond idiot was able to have such an effect on him.

"Can you begin to feel the pain of having to take another's life because of mere orders? Can you withstand the hurt if it was one of your own that got killed? Can you withhold the hatred within you and continue living with a mask on your face everyday? Can you even begin to imagine living a life, where killing is all you can do? All you know?"

Inari's eyes narrowed, "So what? You yourself just proved that you could handle it! You killed about 100 of those thugs in seconds! If you can, surely anyone can as well! What's the big idea?"

The Namikaze sighed, as though tired by the whole ordeal, before his voice, strangely and unnervingly grew cold, "Once upon a time…a monstrous beast roamed the lands. It took the form of a fox and had nine flaming tails, signifying it's superiority to the other tailed beasts."

"What the hell are you…" Kiba started only the recoil as Naruto's eyes bored into him.

Eyes that looked as if they held nothing but coldness.

But he got the message.

_'Shut the hell up'._

"It attacked our village Konoha, killing shinobis and civilians like swatting flies. It raged on, and not even a thousand man army could put a gash on it. It was strong beyond imagination and the malice it held was unbelievable."

"It all came down to one man, our Yondaime Hokage, whose duty is to protect the village at all costs, even with his life, and therefore…he stepped up to the occasion. He used the** Shiki Fuin no jutsu** or what you would call it **"The Reaper's Death Seal"**."

The Jounins's eyes widened in realization while most of the Genin had looks of confusion, "That can't be right" Sakura blurted out "Everyone knows..."

"In exchange for his soul," he continued intentionally ignoring her, "he sealed the Kyuubi no Youko, a manifestation of evil life force, the Ruler of the ninth level of Hell, second to only Yami herself, into a baby… his own son. He could only hope, for the village to treat his son as a hero, for a baby, was the only suitable being to withhold the menacing power of the Kyuubi."

Inari and many of the others gasped at the cruelty of it. To let one's own son…

"The ritual succeeded and Konoha was left almost in ruins due to the attack. Hundreds have lost their loved ones, and out of all those that died on the battlefield, only a small child lay in its wake in the arms of his dead mother and father where the boy was recovered by one of the Yondaime's student who wanted to dedicate his life to protect the son of the man who took him in and showed him the road of life."

Kakashi stared wide eyed at Naruto as that fact was only known to only the Sandaime. He chalked it up to the Sandaime revealing that information.

"The Sandaime Hokage announced that the kid was the prison for the monster and had hoped against hope that it would he saw it, where the village would treat the boy as a hero. The Yondaime specifically told him not to reveal the boys identidy so he could live a normal life. However, it was not to be so."

"Once the villagers learned that the child was used in the sealing, they lashed out in rage. Most roared in disapproval, wanting to kill the child right off, so that the Kyuubi would never live again. Others were convinced that the child was being manipulated by the monster and refused to have anything to do with him."

"The child's mother that was believed to of died at childbirth but was later confirmed that she was kidnapped by a man and turned into a mindless weapon, locking all of her memories making her a former shell of herself." This brought horrified gasps from all of the occupants who didn't know but he ignored them and continued his tale.

" His grandparents were lied to by the Sandaime about his continued existance knowing that they would take him away from all the hate, so they left in grief never to look back. His god-brother was denied by the village council any form of guardianship or even association believing that once the boy grew strong he would be too powerful to control and a weak demon vessal would be safer in their eyes."

"His father did what he could as a sacrifice to protect, not the village he so called loved. He did it because he had no other choice if he wanted his son to survive. Yet of all the things he could have expected, the depth of one's hatred and anger he slightly overlooked."

"The Yondaime had a feeling this might happen but could not ask anyone else's child to be sacrificed. And it was with a deep heart…that he sealed the fate of his child. The Sandaime, upon seeing their reactions had no choice, but to instill a new law, stating that no one was to mention of the monster's presence to the child. The consequence…is death with no questions asked."

Inari was beyond shocked. He couldn't believe this…at this rate…no, no way, it can't be possible.

Kakashi and Yamato could only lower their heads in shame and anger. Shame that they couldn't do more for the boy as he grew up and anger because of how the so called _villagers _treated the boy.

They slower felt their faiths and allegiances for Konoha fading.

Yugito, Hinata, Kurenai, and Tsunami had tears in their eyes as they could actually feel the sorrow in his voice.

Tazuna shook his head in pity. For one to go through that and hasn't even been a year old at the time... it made there lives at the hands of Gato look like a utopia.

Sasuke didn't care. He had seen his whole clan murdered by his brother so in his eyes no one suffered more than he did. He was an Uchiha after all.

Kiba looked at the blond with an indifferent look but inwardly he was a interested to see how the story ended.

_'Pfft bastards just making it up just too look cool for the girls.'_ he thought to himself.

Sakura listened intently to the story but decided not to voice her questions. If what Naruto said was true then why wasn't anyone told about this. And whats up with this law... Maybe she could seduce this boy and take the Namikaze fortune to give it to her Sasuke-kun.

"The child was deprived of a family since birth and was given to an orphanage. The matron hated him, and gave him constant beatings whilst others isolated him and jeered at him whenever they could. Older children would bully him and take away any possessions he had. He was underfed and poisoned numerous times. For reasons he didn't even know, he was on the constant end of insults, abuse, hatred and anger. He had to scrape leftovers from the rubbish bins every day in order to survive. He would be beaten to an inch within his life and even the hospital would deny him entrance. If it weren't for his tenant, he would have been dead before he turned six months old…"

Emotions and memories flashed through his eyes as well as his anger started grow little by little but he didn't show it. He started to loosen the belts around his shirt as he continued to talk.

"As he grew, the beatings became more frequent, and assassinations occurred. At first, it was once a month…then once a week…and for a period, as it neared the month of October…where it became once a day. The kid was tortured, mentally and physically by the lack of friends and family, no warmth, only the cold, harsh reality that surrounded him."

"Then that day came, at the age of five. He was surrounded by a mob. It included about fourty villagers, armed with pikes, shovels, clubs, and butcher knives." The growing horror was apparent on Inari's and everyone else's face as Naruto continued to list them, "Twenty-six Chuunins, that is, middle-skilled shinobi, and even five elite jounins, the top-class shinobis, including the Sandaime's own son."

"They pummeled him to the ground, slashing across his body without doubt, crushing his bones without pity, destroying his already broken soul that a woman raped out of him earlier that day (Tazuna, Kakashi, and Yamato turned green while Kiba muttered the boy was a "lucky bastard" for losing his virginity at such a young age, only for the females minus Sakura give him dark looks that told him to shut up or else.) without hesitation".

"It was only half an hour later, when a group of Anbu half heartedly did their best to restrain the mob that it finally ended. The sight that greeted a horror-filled Anbu member who tried to raise him as her own sibling…was a bloody blob of flesh, with the bones totally destroyed within the limbs, third-degree burns all over his body, lungs punctured, and even part of the skull was fractured."

Kiba ran to the window and emptied the contents in his stomach as all the others cringed as a mental picture formed within his mind. It was….just…

"He hung onto life as his tenant did its best to heal him, and for a whole month, he was in a coma. It was a miracle that he even survived. But that day…he was broken…completely and entirely. He didn't even know the reason why he was attacked."

"He just sat there, totally innocent, staring at the same Anbu, asking, "Why? Why? Was I a bad boy?" It was heart wrenching and it took all of the girl's will to not break down right then and there. The Hokage eventually bought the kid an apartment, letting him live by himself, allowing him some freedom from the bullies at the orphanage."

"But once again…on his seventh birthday, the mob appeared, though lesser this time, what they did was far far worse. They all but destroyed his apartment, took every single possession he had, beaten him to within an inch of his life, practicing jutsus on him and even had his hand branded, and the real kicker about it was that it was his birthday... Happy birthday to him huh."

Unshed tears filled Anko's eyes, she couldn't help it. No one, no matter what he is, no one should suffer that way, much less a seven-year old child. She had been through a hardship as well but nothing..._nothing_ she went through came even _close_ to this. Her body started to shake because knew what was about to happen and she didn't want to visualize it ever again.

"Then when they were finished, they dumped his body in a area that not many people enters due to the dangers, believing he was dead hoping the animals would come and " _get rid of the evidence"._ But before any animal could claim their meal, he was found by a two teenage girls who was training in the area at the time and was taken to the Sandaime Hokage's office while he was meeting was meeting the exact same Anbu member coincidentally who, in her sorrow cried over the body of the boy."

He took his cloak off from around his so everyone could see the scar on his neck that went from the middle of his jugular to the back of his left ear, making Kurenai lightly sob in her hands. Then he removed part of his clawed glove to show Inari a lightly charred hand that was branded with the kanji "Demon" which made him, Tazuna, Tsunami, and all the Genin recoil in horror. Next he stood up and pulled his shirt over his head and showed his upper torso which made all the girls blush at his physique, but quickly started to pale at really _seeing_ him with out a shirt on.

There seemed to be faded scars riddling his back, but what was the most noticeable was the branded like scar that was the kanji for 'Heaven' spread across his back. Naruto turned and they paled even further when she saw his chest that was even worse then his back. His chest had a a gaping hole burned into his chest, where his heart would be and he had a few faded scars on his hip, abs, and shoulders **(Think of Evil Ryu from Street Fighter 4).**

"That boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze... that boy was me... so Inari if there is one lesson you need to learn is that no matter how bad you have it someone always has it worse. I never gave up hope even when they tried to put me down, so when you find that hope again, come find me and we'll continue this conversation." he said getting up from his seat and walking towards the door while putting his clothes and gear on.

"W-Where are you going Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked wiping the tears from her eyes. How could she not cry? Even though she knew most of all of which he spoke she still felt the pain he was emitting as if it was her own.

"I need to get a little fresh air. I'll be back in a little while. Could I bother you and Yugi to look after Saeko for me until I get back?" He asks but did not wait for an response as he roughly opens the door and slams it.

It was silent for a few minutes minus Kurenai's light sob until someone decided to speak.

"Hn, where does he get off acting so rough? He doesn't know half of what he was talking about. I've never seen him with even a hint of sadness during the academy. Dobe just thinks to highly of himself with that fake genjutsu. What a loser." Sasuke was reminded of his own lonely life. He was pampered even after his clan was killed, so the only thing he was really without now was his family.

"Yeah! Where did he even come up with half of that?" Kiba couldn't imagine living with any of those things Naruto said. He had always had his clan around, a bed to sleep in and food on the table. Being the son of the clan head had it perks. Money was never an issue.

"Because that was his life..." Kakashi said pulling out his Icha Icha but everyone could see that his hands were shaking terribly. "What he just told you all was merely a preview of the things he had to go through. The things that were done to him… I wouldn't even wish on my most hated enemies." He said while a lone tear slid down his cheek, mentally calling himself an utter failure to his sensei for not protecting Naruto. It stayed silent until Sakura decided to put her own two cents in about it.

"If you ask me the baka deserved it for being a monster and"...

She would've continued on with her rant, but an interrupting fist connected with her face and sent her flying into a wall, making her lose consciousness before she even could slumped down from the wall. Everyone had shocked look on their face when they saw that it was Hinata who knocked the pink haired girl out with her Byakugan blazing while tears still pooled from her eyes.

"Hinata what the hell did you do that for?" Kiba asked/demanded but then quickly closed his own trap when he saw her glaring at him with anger in her eyes.

"Shut up you mangy mutt before I end your days as a male... slowly." She said in a cold and dark voice then turning her head to the Avenger. "You never saw his pain because he was good at hiding it from your monkey eyes. And If I hear, or that bitch sprawled on the floor say anything bad about Naruto-kun in my presence, I'll make you wish that Itachi _did_ kill you. Yugito-san would you like to help me look after Saeko-chan? I can't stand to be around the presence of the ignorant and short minded." She asks getting a nod from the girl.

"Sure I'll help you because right now I'm tempted to _hurt _a few people in this room more than I've already have." She said making the 'last' Uchiha flinch and scowl at her while they left the room to check up on the sleeping Saeko.

Kakashi put his book away and placed it in his pouch. Kurenai walked out of the room, letting out a sob while Anko followed her." Now you two listen and you listen well. What you saw and heard had better not leave your mouths at all. If I find out that any of you have revealed an S-Class secret to anyone in Konoha, especially to those who are unaware of his condition I will personally deal with you and I could care less if you're the last Uchiha or a future clan head. Revealing that law to the population is a felony that is punishable by _immediate _death. This is your only warning." Kakashi said as he glared at the two scared genin and was showing them that he wasn't the former ANBU Captain just by name.

Yamato smirked at his sempai/former captain and also had a serious look on his face. "And don't forget I'll be watching you three as well and I suggest you warn Haruno to keep her mouth shut and if Kakashi-sempai doesn't catch you… I will and I warn you I'm no where near as merciful as he is." He said.

* * *

With Naruto

The ground shook and trembled before a line of fiery explosions trailed across an open area. Debris flew everywhere as the balls of red, fiery energy erupted, like machine gun bullets riddling a wall. The sounds they made was loud, and the force they possessed were incredibly violent. When it cleared, leaving a dissipating cloud of smoke, a figure materialized out of thin air.

Wearing only his black pants, weighted training wrist and ankle bands, Naruto was burning off the anger that had been building inside of him for the past few days. Pivoting on the spot under the strain of his gravity seals, suppression seals, and the physical weights the young Uzumaki child glared towards the distant trees of the clearing. You could see all his training and torture scars, past and present. All of these were inflicted by past battles with his trainers as well as his mistreatment by Konaha and they adored him like trophies. Then there was also his build. It had improved so much since he went on his training trip. His body was built like an athlete's, crossed with martial arts and body building. He was toned out fine.

The new scars he wore were recently inflicted. This being the case of the furious spar he was having with himself…literally.

Glaring with teeth bared, Naruto saw a figure appear out of no where, set several meters across from him in a jumping stance. The character whom he was fighting was actually him, an exact double but with no sword, just his pants. He wore the same black, sleeveless shirt, black trousers, brown boots and a golden clawed hand. The copy didn't have a cloak giving indication that Naruto had discarded it long ago.

The copy was only seen for a brief moment before it suddenly flashed out of view. Suddenly, there was a chain reaction of rising energy, followed by the sudden appearance of what looked like red shards. The red shards appeared out of nowhere and fell to the ground like regular falling objects. But as soon as they struck the ground, they exploded like napalm. The trail of fire charged straight for Naruto, the ground exploding with the trail, rubble and debris flying everywhere.

Baring witness to the trail of fire, Naruto took a hard stance, watching the wall of bellowing flames heading towards him. With a low growl, he flung both his hands out and unleashed a powerful blast of blue chakra. The attack grew in size, becoming large enough that by the time the napalm trail hit him, it was forced back by the equaling energy and force of the produced attack. After brief impacts of flame against energy, Naruto doubled the attack, a powerful blast rattling up the fire and tearing it apart. The energy blast soared skywards, disappearing seconds later. The fiery explosions that had charged Naruto before, which was dubbed as an _**Fira**_ attack, had dissipated, leaving only chard remains of vines and torn up earth.

Growling and looking from left to right, Naruto began to seek out his opposite. When he eventually spotted his signature, he was a little too slow to react when a series of lightning bolts came raining down from the skies above. The copy was quick, and had just fired off _**Thundara**_. The rain of missile like attacks, consisting of twelve of these, plummeted straight for Naruto at top speed. The Kyuubi vessel knew he had to get out before he was mercilessly hammered. So, pushing chakra to his legs, he made a break for it, jumping straight forward. At the same time, he shifted from tree to tree as a precaution as the attacks came raining down on him. The attacks tore up the ground, creating a massive explosion that sent dust and debris everywhere. Once he was sure he had gotten away, Naruto landed on the ground, after which he forward flipped and landed so that he had faced the way he came.

When he saw the cloud of smoke bellowing out of the recent crater that had been punched into the ground, Naruto frowned. He would have to repair these foundations later, but first he had to dispense with his double.

Suddenly, the smoke parted and, shooting out of the black essence came the Naruto clone. With a loud yell, the clone flew directly at the original, sending a powerful hook across Naruto's face. The original child was flung back from the force of the blow, blood spilling out as he flew along. The clone pursued, grinning sadistically, with his red chakra flaring to a visible state, warped up around him.

Getting a grip on himself, the original Naruto pulled himself out of his flight path and began back-flipping across the clearing. When he had gained full control over his momentum, he flipped back upright and skidded across the ground. The grassy fields allowed him to slide across, friction now unable to stop him. While he was slicing, Naruto threw his right hand back and then forward, pitching a yellow ball of lightning at his opponent. The Clone leapt out of the way, avoiding the attack which struck elsewhere. The copy then sped on.

Skidding to a stop, Naruto picked up where he left off and sprinted forward at speeds hard to detect with the eye, zipping across the grassy terrain and leaping at his opponent. With a yell, Naruto hooked right and came at his opponent from his left flank. The clone predicted this movement and turned, ready to face his equal. From here, the two locked in a heated engagement of flying fists and kicks. The flurry of attacks was unaccountable. It was intense and fast, shockwaves repeatedly rebounding off of them. Blows struck home, but the original Naruto received most of the punishment as he was limited by the weights he wore, and was actually beating up himself.

The fact that Naruto preferred fighting himself when he was angry adds more to the enigma of Naruto's soul, body and abilities. It is true that Naruto had fully mastered the Shadow Clone jutsu and knew all its capabilities, but he had been tinkering with possibilities of actually making clones that were more than just one hit wonders.

And thus the **Blood Clone Jutsu** was born which used through a physical-cross-spiritual bond. He is able perfectly use the jutsu up to about thirty times, but with a twist. Each and every one of the split forms of the original Naruto has the same amount of chakra and strength as the original, whole being. This is what is meant by the creation of copies. However, the Blood Clone he is fighting now is mostly for training purposes. Through the creation of this clone, the young Uzumaki added three tails worth of Kyuubi's chakra and a full body bond with it in which it acts like a voodoo doll, whatever damage it suffers, Naruto suffers. It is through this method the original Naruto fells more pain and receives more damage then ever. So it is easy to assume that after this session, he would need a hell of a lot of rest.

And some therapy. Perhaps he could see Anko about that stripping bet she made with him a few chapters ago.

The fight carried both Naruto and his copy up into the trees, both of them still locked in a furious battle. After reaching an high in the trees where they were barely visible, they suddenly kicked away from each other before vanishing into super speed.

Shock waves began to ring out, streaking across the skies and ground. More force craters were formed, as well as cracks and crevasses. You could see the trails of invisible explosions, but it was impossible to see the two fighters because they were going at such high speeds. It was no wonder someone can get so strong so quickly. And in spite of all the damages, they never brought the fight even close to Tazuna's house or one of Gato's camps.

Due to the seals he had set around the clearing no one would know of this spar due to it completely masks everything it sight.

After a super speeded battle that raged on for several more minutes, it was soon brought into a almost climactic finish. Appearing out of thin air by a shunshin, the original Naruto powered up an attack. His right hand lit up with a red ball of energy, surrounded by golden electricity. Bringing it about, he threw it forward while flipping backwards through the air. The attack soared down like a red menacing ball.

Suddenly, Clone-Naruto appeared, a bit battered and bruised with a bleeding lip, but was relatively okay. When he saw the attack fly towards him, he flared his chakra to his maximum and casted a _**Shell**_. A pink field of aura appeared around him, the energy ball striking but shattering on impact. It was knocked aside like it was nothing. Now that the path was clear, Clone-Naruto prepared to launch another assault. Throwing his right hand forward, he unleashed a barrage of wind balls that flew at Naruto at high speeds.

The original Naruto also threw his left hand forward and unleashed his own barrage, these ones being red fireballs, regular by standard. He continued firing, even if he was ruthlessly pounded by Clone-Naruto's. The clone was also bombarded, but continued charging at his counterpart, firing off attacks mercilessly without feeling any pain. Naruto was the one who felt rushes of the pain. It flowed through him like the energy he produced, growls of agony surfacing. But no matter what he felt, he continued attacking. He would rather die than quit.

Even by his own hands.

In the tress you could see one figure approaching another, streaks of red and blue flying through the trees toward either side like an exchange of missiles and bullets. It was not to last.

Seconds later, Clone-Naruto vanished, disappearing into thin air. The battle worn Naruto frowned and looked around, attempting to find his opponent. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain jab into his back when he was sent plummeting by a down-ward hammer fist strike from his copy. Naruto fell like a bomb, unable to stop and spiraling out of control. Within moments, he made contact, forming a huge crater and sending dust into the air. The earth shook with his landing.

Shaking and trembling in the crater, completely exhausted, Naruto staggered back up, one eye shut with the other one open. Through a blurry vision, he looked over to the edge of the crater. There, he saw his clone land, arms crossed and glaring angrilyt down at him. This made the original Naruto cringe with anger and frustration. He needed to get stronger in order to beat himself. To beat his own darkness.

To beat his own hatred.

The slightly damaged clone grunted, uncrossing his arms and fisting his hands at his sides, yet still keeping an ordinary stance. Then, there was a flash of red light as the clone summoned the Kyuubi's cloak. The chakra warped fiercely around him, accompanied by three red tails made of chakra. The original Naruto growled as he got to his feet. With his strength slowly returning, he took a stance in the crater, watching the monotone copy glare at him through red slitted eyes. After a few quick breaths, the original Naruto growled and gritted his teeth. His chakra rose dramatically, with a blue aura suddenly springing up around him. It was amazing. He refused to summon Akuma's chakra. It was this show of force did the Clone raise an eyebrow too, but also gave in a cruel smile.

"BRING IT OOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN!" the original Naruto roared before he charged.


	19. Past Revealed Pt 2 Kurenai's Confession!

**First off I would like to thank ncpfan and Namikaze09 for helping me out on this chapter. **

* * *

_Previously_

_Shaking and trembling in the crater, completely exhausted, Naruto staggered back up, one eye shut with the other one open. Through a blurry vision, he looked over to the edge of the crater. There, he saw his clone land, arms crossed and glaring angrilyt down at him. This made the original Naruto cringe with anger and frustration. He needed to get stronger in order to beat himself. To beat his own darkness._

_To beat his own hatred._

_The slightly damaged clone grunted, uncrossing his arms and fisting his hands at his sides, yet still keeping an ordinary stance. Then, there was a flash of red light as the clone summoned the Kyuubi's cloak. The chakra warped fiercely around him, accompanied by three red tails made of chakra. The original Naruto growled as he got to his feet. With his strength slowly returning, he took a stance in the crater, watching the monotone copy glare at him through red slitted eyes. After a few quick breaths, the original Naruto growled and gritted his teeth. His chakra rose dramatically, with a blue aura suddenly springing up around him. It was amazing. He refused to summon Akuma's chakra. It was this show of force did the Clone raise an eyebrow too, but also gave in a cruel smile._

_"BRING IT OOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN!" the original Naruto roared before he charged._

* * *

Now

* * *

At the same time with Anko and Kurenai

The two Kunoichi were in a guest room upstairs sitting on the bed. Kurenai was sobbing covering her face with her hands while Anko, who had tear stains from her face was glaring at the wall and clenching her fists to the point where her knuckles were popping and were slightly bleeding.

"I knew that gaki's life was tough but that… oh Kami… I… I can't even imagine what kind of torture those bastards put him through." She said and then punched the wall hard, leaving a crack in it.

Kurenai however couldn't say anything because she kept crying and saying that something was her fault over and over. Anko looked over at her best friend and walked over to her and sat next to her. "Nai-chan what are you talking about? What's your fault?" Anko asks. Kurenai removed her hands from her face revealing her tear stained eyes that were red and puffy.

"Something… Something happened to him on his birthday a long time ago and… he hates me for it." She stammered out while a new set of tears rolled down her face. "I… I didn't mean for it to happen but that bastard Asuma he..." She couldn't get the words out due to the fact that they died in her throat as she put her face back in her hands, her sobs growing louder. Anko wrapped an arm around her and let Kurenai rest her head on her shoulder.

"Nai-chan what happened between you and Naruto-kun? Was it really that bad?" She asks getting a nod in return.

"Yes… Yes it was and because of it he'll never forgive me. I want to tell him the truth on what happened that day but I'm afraid he won't believe me Anko. Every time I gather the courage to tell him, he either brushes me off or ignores me completely." She said while the snake mistress rubbed her back, trying to calm her down.

"Nai-chan if whatever happened wasn't your fault then why don't you just go and tell him? I mean if whatever happened wasn't your fault then you shouldn't be afraid to tell him." She says until Kurenai speaks up.

"You don't get it Anko-chan. I… I love him." She said quietly getting a bewildered look from Anko. "I don't know how or why I fell for him it just...happened. I swear I never saw him as the Kyuubi." She says. Anko sighs and speaks up.

"Well maybe you should tell him when he comes back."

Kurenai then looks at her best friend with fear in her eyes and saw how serious she was. "But… what if he doesn't believe me? What if he thinks that I'm..."

"Oh stop with the "what ifs" bullshit Nai-chan and just tell him damn it! I may not know the gaki like you did but I'm pretty sure he'd give you a chance to explain yourself and not tell you to piss off like those temes in our village do to him." Anko says getting annoyed with Kurenai doubting herself. "And if he doesn't give you a chance…Then I'll just have to beat some sense into his head." She finishes pumping her fist up and getting a small laugh from her red eyed friend.

"Thanks Anko-chan. Now about what happened earlier. I never thought I'd see you of all people cry." Kurenai said with a playful smirk on her face. Anko widened her eyes in surprise before narrowing them dangerously at the genjutsu mistress.

"If you tell anyone about that I will hurt you. I have a reputation to keep and if Ibiki found out that I was a crybaby he won't let me hear the end of it." She growled out.

Kurenai giggles and wiped the tear stains from her face. "I won't... So... do you plan on going after Naruto as well?" She asks getting a blush and grin from the snake user.

"You bet your sexy ass I am. Those scars make him look even hotter. Besides since he is the last of two clans he can have more than one wife... Anko Mitarashi Namikaze. I like the sound of that. Or maybe Anko Mitarashi Uzumaki. Plus with his current stamina level, by the time he turns 21…" Anko paused and had a far off dazed look on her face while Kurenai gawked at what she was insinuating and then sighs.

"Whoever said that opposites attract wasn't lying." She muttered but then blushed as her thought ran across the same areas as Anko's.

She could only hope.

* * *

Next Morning

We find our blond hero lying in a patch of burnt grass after an exhausting night he had. The confrontation with Inari had brought up some old memories that he buried deep in the back of his mind resurface and brought a long sense felt anger that he honestly believed would never leave his being.

For as long as he lived, he would never forgive Konoha.

A woman, probably in her late teens carrying a basket; wearing a pink yakuta walked into the area. She had a mist chocker necklace on her neck as she calmly picks some herbs. When a bird near her flies to a young man, immediately started to tense seeing the body of the young man in a plain of charred grass and destroyed terrain.

To her it looked as if a serious battle took place and from his appearance it look like he lost.

Haku walked over and was about to check his vitals on the boy's throat before reaching for his shoulder at the last second. Just as she was about to touch him she suddenly realize she was looking upwards and felt a cold piece of metal against her throat. She looks into the boy's cold blue eyes and was shock to see there was no fear or any hesitation to take her life away in them.

First the first time in a long time, she felt truly frightened and wanted to crawl under something and hide.

"**I've been waiting for you.**" Naruto replied calmly in a demonic tone that disguised his actual voice.

Haku said nothing, she may be fresher than the two from the minor fatigue she noticed in his eyes at the moment, but he had the advantage.

"You waited till my guard was down and I was close enough...I was careless." She replies carefully.

"**Smart girl, I knew you wouldn't harm me or else there would be a trail of my blood and my comrades would discover Zabuza's whereabouts from your trail.**" Naruto replied calmly.

Haku's eyes widened when he mention Zabuza's name. How did he know?

Naruto grabbed a piece of her hair and showed her the end.

"**You're hair bracers are the same as the Mist Hunter Nin who I was told saved Zabuza. Even though they are together, they are the same type.**"

Haku eyes showed fear. Anymore information on her, she would fail Zabuza. He was in position of killing her but he didn't strike. Maybe he was a greenhorn and never experienced killing a person.

"**I know what you're thinking. That I've never killed before, never experienced taking the life of another. How I think you should know, I've killed countless people before. So killing you won't disturb me one bit.**"

"T-Then why won't you kill me?" she shook slightly in fear.

"**I have many plans for you girl. Information on Gato who has been lying to you about Mist, and info of the recent overthrowing of Yagura, the Yondaime Mizukage and the crowning of the Godaime. ****And besides...** I missed you my Yuki-hime (Snow Princess)." Naruto replied voice turning back to normal making the ice users eyes widen in shock and before Haku could say or do anything, Naruto pulled his hood back, revealing his face and kissed her.

* * *

**Lime Alert- Don't like it don't read it**

* * *

Haku still in shock, tried to struggle free, only to realize she was positioning herself to get him on top of her. She was enjoying this. His hands slowly grazed minor spots here and there on her thighs and slowly but surely starts to message and grope her ass. He gives it a firm squeeze and she sinks into his mouth while also giving a deep moan.

Naruto never broke away as he let his hands wonder around her body. She didn't protest or complain but sank further into his mouth. He broke away and started sucking on her neck, biting it once in a while leaving lite teeth marks. She wraps her legs around him unable to stop her desire. Unlike most of the guys she knew, he wasn't mean to her or ever tried to rape her. She killed every guy who tried to do something like that, but he was pleasant and careful with her.

Naruto stop and sat up. Haku was breathing heavily wondering why he would stop something that felt so wonderful. Her robe was nearly off her chest and her mesh shirt tank top was starting to slip off of her skin from the amount of sweat she was pouring. Naruto grabbed her hips and tried to get her legs loose from his waist but she squeezed tighter, refusing to let go.

"More… please Naruto-kun… don't stop" She gasps. She wanted that feeling again. Being safe in someone else's arms. She never felt this before and was enjoying it so much she didn't want it to never end.

With Yoko Kurama.

Naruto stood up and Haku rested her head on his chest, suddenly Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke and she fell on the ground with a hard thud on her ass. Her dress was barely hanging on to her skin, and most of her body was nearly expose. Quickly adjusting her robes she sat up to see Naruto looking out into the sea, leaning against a tree.

"Go to Zabuza, tell him if he accepts, the Uzumaki will welcome him in open arms and he will be under the protection of the Uzumaki and the Namikaze when I head back to Konoha. Kiri's Hunter Nin won't be able to touch you two." Naruto replies calmly. "I have a lot of sway with the Hokage and he owes me _a lot _so I know that won't be a problem." answering her unasked question.

Haku nodded and walked over to him, wrapping her slender arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder. She wanted to be pleased so badly by this boy... no _man_ she was prepared for anything to get him to do it. Naruto sighs and kisses her passionately and smiles in amusement after he pulls back and see that she is still has her eyes closed. He was about to turn around to leave when she grabbed his arm and he looked back to see the look of love and in a small from lust in her eyes.

"Before you go Naruto-kun... there's something I want to do first." She says while giving him small butterfly kisses on his neck causing him to raise an eyebrow at her while feeling her hands glide down his barely clothed chest.

She then stepped forward to Naruto and dropped to her knees undoing the zipper to his pants. She fished her prize out of his pants and her eyes locked on to the sheer size of him.

"So big...lucky 9. My favorite number" She said before she gave the swollen tip a kiss. "So thick."

Naruto hissed in pleasure as he felt Haku's soft hand wrap around his cock and pull him out. Hearing her call him big made his chest swell with pride.

What man wouldn't.

At least he was big for her. His member teitched as he felt her give the head a kiss. He ran his hands through her black hair, watching her. She locked eyes with him before dropping her mouth onto him, taking him halfway down almost instantly.

Naruto gave a low sigh in pleasure due to the fact that Haku was currently on her knees giving him a wicked blow job. Naruto looked down with slitted eyes and watched as she sucked him off and let her tongue move its way around his cock. He lightly grabs the back of her head and started to slowly thrust into her mouth while she bobbed her head back and forth.

Slamming balls deep back into her mouth he moaned fully. "Cumming Yuki-Hime." He said as he felt her tongue snake out and lick at his balls, coaxing as much of his cum out as possible.

Haku had hoped, dearly, that with Naruto's large balls, he'd give her a nice impressive load and she was glad he didn't disappoint. In fact the first shot bloated out her cheeks and she had difficulty keeping up with swallowing. Four shots later it began to spill down her chin and onto her breasts where a hand came up and began to rub it in. Had Naruto not been balls deep in her mouth, she might have been able to swallow all of what he gave her.

Naruto pulled from her mouth with a loud pop and watched as she coughed a bit, massaging her abused throat. A flush was currently on her face while he zipped his pants back up and she licked her lips then wiped her mouth.

"Mmm...Taste just like ramen" she cooed in while walking up to him with a small sway in her steps "Miso Ramen at that" she said while hugging to him and resting her head against his chest again. She felt a rumble in his chest as he chuckled.

"Onna you are going to be the death of me" he replied in a slightly tired voice.

"Well I am to please Kurama-sama".

"Now you know I don't like it when_ you_ call me that".

"I know... But it's always fun to hear your reaction" she said while kissing him on his cheek, then started to kiss his neck again.

"AH ah we don't have enough time for that and I wouldn't want Saeko-chan to find us in an _compromising_ position" Naruto said, gaining a confused glance from the ice wielder.

"Saeko-chan?"

"All in due time my little snow wolf. I'll introduce you once this is all over" he said before giving her a kiss on the forehead and a hard slap on the ass before vanishing in a burst of speed.

Knowing he was going to his comrades she straightened herself up and went back to Zabuza unable to get the image of him on top of her and giving him a blow job out of her head. She didn't want to admit it but she like it so much she was willing to take his offer to join Konoha.

After all they had to pick up where they left off a year ago.

* * *

**Lime End**

* * *

Later on that morning

Naruto was sitting in the middle of the floor of a guest room meditating while Hinata and Yugito were playing with Saeko... or more like Yugito trying to catch the little three year old terror while Hinata leaned against Naruto and watched with an amused look on her face.

"GIVE ME BACK MY HAIR WRAP YOU LITTLE GREMLIN!" Yugito roared while diving at the three year old tri-breed, who was laughing at her "auntie's" antics.

"Only if you can catch me Anty_ Pussy-Chan_" she laughed as she jumped over the Nibi container also at the same time planting her little feet on top of her head spring boarding off it causing Yugito to crash into floor than slide into the wall with a loud thud.

"Maybe if you ask her nicely she' ll give it to you" Hinata suggested in an amused tone, only to receive a death glare from the Nibi container.

"Maybe if she doesn't give it to me right now, there going to need tweezers to pick up the pieces" Yugito replied menacingly her hair covering all of her face except for one eye (**Think of that little girl from THE RING)**, only to get a tongue stuck out by the little chibi, causing her to hiss lowly while her eyes flickered yellow a few times.

* * *

Kurenai slowly walked up the stairs and approached the door with a hesitant look on her face, panic rising as she moved ever closer. "It's now or never," She mumbled as she forcefully squelched her fear and knocked on the door.

* * *

Back in the Room

"But Naru-chan said it would be funny to see how you would act if I took it" Saeko said in most innocent voice she could muster, which caused Naruto's eyes to open and before he can mumble at his traitor of a daughter who had just sold him out and before he can get skewed by his angry sister who now had her menacing glare aimed at him and was pulling out the Raijin, they all heard a knock on the door.

"Enter." He said and Kurenai slowly pushed the door open and walked in the room. Naruto opened one of his eyes and saw Kurenai, who was looking nervous.

"Can I help you Yuhi-san?" Naruto asked coldly and Kurenai inwardly cringed at how he said her name since he always called her "Kure-chan" and his voice was void of emotion. She breathed in and exhaled in order to regain her composure.

"Naruto… would it be possible for us to talk? I mean… I really need to talk to you about something that's been bothering me lately." She said while he stared at her with his single open eye and looked as if he was looking into her soul for any sign of deception.

"_Saeko-chan, why don't you take your aunt's hair wrap and hide it in the woods for me, okay?"_ Naruto suggested telepathically.

Saeko turned back to her father with a questioning look but then brightened up almost immediately after, and gave him a foxy grin showing off her sharp canines.

"_Okay Papa."_

"_That's my little Benihime."_

Not even after a second after he finished that sentence Saeko disappeared out the door in a blur, followed closely behind by an extremely pissed Yugito.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU CHIBI, SO I CAN MUTILATE YOU!" she roared chasing her down the stairs and out the house.

"GOT TO CATCH ME FIRST, ANTY PUSSY-CHAN!" Saeko laughed back.

Hinata sighed while moving from her sitting position and gave Naruto a quick peck on the cheek.

"I'll go and make sure she doesn't carry out her threat" Hinata replied dryly before they heard an explosion not too far off and the laughter of Saeko in the background. She walks out the door, not before giving a glance to her sensei.

He then opened his other eye. "Now, if it's so important than why come to me? I'm merely a Genin," He asked.

He noticed Kurenai fidgeted a little, and raised an eyebrow at her obvious discomfort.

"Because it's about me and you…" she gulped a little at the sudden rise of temperature in the room and the cold, angry look in his eyes. Knowing she was on thin ice, she picked her next words carefully.

"More specifically, it's about what happened between us all those years ago," she said while he just stared at her with that same cold stare.

"And just why should I listen to a word you say, huh?" Naruto retorted lowly, his voice turning from cold to somewhat heated, "Why should I listen to a woman who took advantage of the feelings I had for her, poisoned me, and then started to skin me alive while blaming me for the deaths of her family members?"

"Wait a minute, what?" Kurenai's tone immediately went from nervously subdued to genuinely confused, her frown echoing her tone.

"What do you mean, 'What'? So now, I'm not only a murdering monster in human skin, but I'm stupid, too? HUH?"

Kurenai frowned in thought for a moment, remembering the events of that horrible day, "Naruto…I'll admit I should have been more careful about the cake, and about allowing that situation to happen, but I didn't do or say those things, Asuma did."

"No, it was you! I remember it like it happened yesterday!" Naruto snapped.

"_**Naru-chan, hold on a second,"**_ Kushina's voice suddenly urged him.

_"Kaa-san? How come?"_

"_**Something about this isn't right. And I don't think it's on her end."**_

"_What do you mean?"_

_**"There is some memory distortion in here…but unless we know what really happened or where it is, Akuma and I won't be able to fix it. I think you should hear her out, Sochi; get her side of the story. She doesn't mean you any harm at all, and I'm not so sure she ever has. I know you are hurting and afraid to let her back in your heart, but give her a chance to explain and take it from there...if for no other reason than to maybe give us a chance to fix something in your mind?"**_

"Naruto?" Kurenai asked, bringing his attention back to his surroundings, "Are you…okay?"

"Err, yeah…sorry. Spaced out there for a minute," Naruto said before scooting back and taking in her confusion, "Alright, look: why don't you tell me your side of things?"

In response, she sat a few feet away from him. She couldn't help but feel on edge due to the fact he was now just staring at her blankly.

She let out a sigh and started to speak up, "Well…what happened on that day was…"

* * *

Flashback (Two days before Naruto's 7th Birthday)

A seven-year-old Naruto was in his apartment, sitting at his kitchen table. Kurenai was spending some time with him, as she would regularly do, knowing that a lonely young boy needed someone to care for him from time to time. She was currently serving Naruto a slice of cake.

Naruto looked up at her and blinked, "Umm, Kure-chan, what is that?"

"It's a birthday cake Naruto-kun. Well, more like a…slice of birthday cake. It's your birthday in two days, right?" She asked, getting a nod from him.

She smiles and sets it in front of him, "Well, here you go, Naruto-kun. Eat up. I won't be here on your actual birthday because of the Jounin Exams…" her tone and her smile became conspiratorial, "…but nobody ever said that celebrating it early was against the rules, now, did they?"

He smiled and laughed warmly as she laid the slice of cake before him. He picked up his fork and responded, "Thanks Kure-chan."

He started to eat the cake slowly while she watched with a smile on her face. After he took four bites, he paused. A few moments later, his face distorted into a pained grimace, which drew a worried look from Kurenai.

"Naruto-kun…are you alright?" She asked, the fear rising within her evident in her tone. He answered her by trembling, coughing up blood, and falling out of his chair, clutching his stomach and crying out in pain.

Kurenai jumped out of the chair, looking back and forth between Naruto and the cake. She suddenly noticed a purple substance oozing out of the cake and spreading across his plate. She seen that certain type of liquid before when Anko was teaching her how to identify different kinds of…

"Oh my Kami, poison!" she exclaimed in horror as she knelt down to turn Naruto over who kept coughing up blood, "Naruto, don't worry…I'm going to get you to a friend of mine who can help you."

As soon as she had said that, she heard a masculine voice respond darkly, "Not this time…" before she felt a sharp pain to the back of her head. She saw stars and lost consciousness…

* * *

**15 minutes later**

Kurenai groaned and slowly opened her eyes. She was looking at the floor in a daze, and still, she was seeing stars.

"What in the world happened?" she asked herself as she brought a hand up to her temple, shaking her head in an effort to shake off her daze. As she slowly got up, she heard a blood-curdling scream from Naruto, followed by the thud of a closed fist connecting.

"Shut up, you damn fox!" A familiar masculine voice yelled. Kurenai's eyes widened in recognition; she not only knew who the voice belonged to, but she also recognized it as the same voice that she'd heard before being knocked out!

"P-Piss of you l-limp dick bast-AHHH!"

"Oh no!" She whispered, quickly jumping to her feet. She looked in the direction the noise was coming from, only to be horrified by the sight that greeted her. The table was covered with blood, some of the chairs were broken, and Asuma was there, pinning a kicking and screaming Naruto to the ground by his throat with one of his hands. He was slowly carving a gash down the boy's chest and torso, with a look of sick glee in his eyes and an evil smirk on his face.

"Yeah, that's right! Scream, you damn fox! You took my sister and mother away from me and I won't let you worm your way into my father's heart, a place that I should only have. And once I'm done with you…well, then I'll have a little_ fun_ with _my Kure-chan. _I can't believe she actually took my advice and made that cake with the recipe and ingredients_ I_ gave her," his smirk widened, "Just how funny is that, huh?" He asked mockingly as he yanked his knife away, making blood gush from the injury.

Asuma then placed the tip of his blade near Naruto's throat and started to slowly cut it open. Naruto's screams were silenced by gurgling sounds as he started to choke on his own blood and flail around. Kurenai got out of her shocked state and charged the man. Asuma was so busy torturing Naruto that he forgot about Kurenai's being in the same room, and before knew what was happening, he was pulled backwards by his shirt. Before anything registered, he was hit…hard…in a spot that men shouldn't be hit in. His knife slipped and sliced halfway across Naruto's neck, and Asuma let out a high-pitched scream after Kurenai kneed him in the groin four times, adding chakra to every strike. She then kicked him in the ribs three times with a chakra enhanced kick. She finally grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and punched him hard in the nose.

"YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!" She screamed out and punched him even harder making his nose shatter from the force. Asuma pushed her off before she got the chance to hit him again and was about to advance on her but she pulled a large knife off the table.

"YOU'VE GOT FIVE SECONDS TO GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS APARTMENT BEFORE I CARVE YOU UP AND FEED YOUR OWN INTESTINES TO YOU!" She roared, releasing a large amount of Killer Intent on the shocked and scared man, who backed away and ran towards the bathroom. Kurenai could hear what sounded like Asuma jumping through an open window and fleeing through the village as fast as he could.

Kurenai then dropped the knife and ran to a bleeding Naruto's side. Before she could even check his wounds, the front door was kicked open and two ANBU entered the apartment. Looking around, they saw a shocked Kurenai, and a bleeding and barely-alive Naruto on the ground struggling for air.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE?" the female purple-haired ANBU shrieked frantically as she had Naruto in her arms faster than anyone can blink.

Not even waiting for an answer, she and her partner ran from the apartment in the direction of ANBU HQ. Kurenai had guessed that their intent was on getting Naruto treated as soon as possible without delay be people who actually cared for his well-being, and the best option for making that happen was by getting him to the ANBU Medical Ward.

End Flashback

* * *

Naruto had a confused grimace on his face. He continued blinking, as though trying to sort out his thoughts.

"_**Naru-chan, we've found the distorted memories. Just bear the discomfort until we unseal them and straighten them out, okay?"**_

Naruto nodded, though to Kurenai, it appeared that he was beginning to spasm. She moved with an outstretched hand as if to steady him, but he waved her off, "I'm okay…give me a few moments."

She waited a few moments before nodding and backed away, sitting in her original spot. By the time Naruto had stopped shaking his head and blinking, he had a look of realization on his face. In his recollection, Kurenai's face was replaced with Asuma's, and he also remembered how she had tried to help him during that episode. Kurenai's hand pinning him down was replaced in his mind's eye by Asuma's, and the kunai that Kurenai used to slit his throat was relaced by Asuma's trench-knife.

He then noticed her trembling and saw teardrops falling from her face, "I remember now – Kami, I remember everything. It was that bastard Asuma's fault! You tried to…help me?" he said aloud while Kurenai nodded.

As he got up and looked down at her, he noticed that she had started sobbing. Suddenly, she got on her hands and knees and bowed her head on the floor, surprising Naruto as he knew her to be a proud woman that wouldn't bow to anyone.

"Please…forgive me, Naruto-kun…" she began her tearful apology, "…he was the one who gave me the ingredients for the cake. I swear I didn't even know it was poisoned, because I tasted it while I was cooking it…" she paused to look up at him with tear-filled red eyes, "…I'm so sorry that my carelessness allowed that…event…to occur. I've never in my life meant you any harm…and I've only wanted to make you happy! That day we met, I didn't see you as the fox, but as someone who just wanted to be loved. I never hated you for being the Kyuubi's container. I swear on my headband that I never had any intentions of hurting you at all. I wanted to help you in any way I could, and I thought that if I proved to you that everyone wasn't out for your blood then you wouldn't be so hostile," She said while Naruto's eyes widened a little.

"Please Naruto…" her voice broke fully as she pressed on, "…I'm begging you: give me another chance to prove myself to you. I'll do anything…anything at all! Please let me back into your heart so I can show you how much I care about you…how much I've always cared about you!"

She bowed her head to the ground again and continued to cry. After a few more moments of studying her for any form of deceit, and finding that her actions and words were truly sincere, Naruto walked over to the door and closed it slowly. He then walked over to Kurenai's sobbing form and got onto his knees, slowly wrapping his arms around her. She opened her eyes and stiffened in surprise from the contact.

"It's okay, Kurenai. I know now that it wasn't your fault what happened. I'd be happy to give you another chance to get back in my heart, but I'll need to do that at my pace. Does that sound fair?" He asked.

"What does that mean, 'your pace'?"

"It's nothing you've done or anything to do with you. There are things about me that you don't know…and I'm not ready to talk about them yet. So…what do you say? Can you be patient with me?"

Her response was to return his hug, clinging to him as though her life depended on it, and saying, "Thank you," over and over again while crying into his shoulder, her body still racking with sobs. Naruto simply made shushing noises and rubbed her back with his hands in a soft up-and-down fashion. After several minutes, Kurenai had calmed down, and Naruto had let her go. His expression was now one of deep thought.

Kurenai asked in confusion, still somewhat tearfully, "What is it?"

"Something's bugging me about all this – how did my memory of that particular event get so…distorted?"

Kurenai frowned thoughtfully in response, "That's a very good question."

Both of them thought hard for a few moments, neither of them able to come up with an answer until Kurenai suddenly blurted out, "What happened after that incident, Naruto-kun? Do you remember?"

"Well…" Naruto began thoughtfully, "…I remember waking up in ANBU HQ; they told me I'd been out for a couple of days. Then Jiji came in with someone from the Yamanaka Clan and asked me about what happened…I told him, and then he said the Yamanaka was there to…make sure…" Naruto's eyes went wide as he finished, trailing off, "…that I didn't have any…" his tone immediately hardened, "…languishing mental trauma **that lying old sack of MONKEY SHIT!**"

Kurenai seemed a bit taken aback at Naruto's sudden outburst. Naruto suddenly looked at her and explained, "The old man! He had that Yamanaka alter my memory of that event! I'd bet my bottom ryo on it! But, now, the question is…" he trailed off once more, "…why?"

"You can reflect on that later, Naruto," a third, laid-back masculine voice cut in.

"Ahh…" Naruto turned to the voice, not surprised at who it belonged to, "I was wondering how long you were going to stand out there, Kakashi-san" Naruto said while still holding onto Kurenai as she now had started calming down and was now snifling slightly but not letting go of Naruto.

Kakashi entered the room while rubbing the back of his head with an embarrassed look on his face, "Well I figured I'd wait until you two no longer needed your privacy before I informed you that I would like to get started on training the other Genin," he said before turning back around to leave.

"Kakashi-nii-san," Naruto said, causing Kurenai to stare up at Naruto with an surprised look and Kakashi to freeze and turn back, looking just as surprised, "I don't blame you for what Konoha did to both of us. And I know that my parents wouldn't blame you either. "

"But…" Kakashi started, already knowing what he was talking about, "…I still could have done something to…"

"No!" Naruto interrupted him sharply, "There was nothing you could have done. Danzo had you under constant surveillance to make sure that you stayed away from me, and Fugaku had the entire Uchiha clan minus Itachi and Mikoto-sama on your back to make sure that the 'demon brat' stayed weak and helpless. Even if you did try to take me away, you would have been killed before you even made it out of Konoha. Now would you mind if you called for everyone like you intended? I would also like to start with their training as well." Naruto finished.

"What about Sai?" Kakashi questioned.

"He is being taking care of as we speak. I don't care for ROOT to be breathing on my brother's neck for no reason," Naruto responded, making Kakashi's single eye widen.

"B-Brother?" Kakashi stuttered.

"Yeah! After all, Dad said in his letter that you were a part of the family…" Kakashi eye widen even more, if that was possible. Naruto continued, "…we have a lot to talk about, and once I have all the information and evidence that I need, I will get to answering all that you want to ask me," he finished in a way that left no room for further discussion.

Kakashi just stared at him for a few seconds before nodding and leaving the room to bring all the others per Naruto's request.

"What do you plan on doing, Naruto?" Kurenai questioned as she look up into his calm, calculative blue eyes.

"It time for the rest of the Genin to grow up and get a serious wake-up call on the path they had chosen since they entered the academy," he said, while letting go of Kurenai, but still sitting positioned next to her. He made a few quick hand signs and summoned four dog-sized foxes.

"**What is your will, Naruto-sama?" **the foxes asked in unison, all in feminine tones.

"Sun-Sun, locate Akuma, get a status report, and tell him to save a dozen to 'break in the greenhorns'. Mila-Rose, I need you to locate Cloud and guide him to my location. Don't worry he's on the border of Wave now so it shouldn't be far off. Apache, I need to interrogate Sai and find out everything from his working with Danzo to every time he goes to take a shit. As long as he stays alive, there are no restrictions on how you do it."

"**Understood Naruto-sama,"** Sun-Sun bowed.

"**That shouldn't be too much of a hassle,"** Mila-Rose said.

"**Yea it shouldn't be. After all you too get two boring jobs while I get to torture some poor sap,"** Apache taunted.

"**What was that, you skank?"** Mila-Rose demanded with venom in her voice, glaring at the smug looking black and white fox with a red ring around her left eye known as Apache.

"**Who you callin' a skank, you bitch?"** Apache said with an equal amount of venom, glaring at the green eyed taller and bigger dark brown and white fox known as Mila-Rose.

"**Enough already, you two," **Sun-Sun butted in, breaking the argument up, **"It's so unbecoming. You two are always arguing like this for no reason. I know you can't help being so incompetent, but try not to cause me any problems."**

"**Damn it Sun-Sun who side are you on?"** they both yelled at her in unison.

"**My, my…how interesting. I was just thinking about how you were getting in my way,"** Sun-Sun retorted sarcastically, while not even looking at either of them.

"**I dare you to say that again!" **Apache growled.

"**I'll say it as many times as you like... You two are... totally...getting...in...my...way. What…part…of…that…did…you…not…un-der-stand?"** Sun-Sun replied slowly waving her paw in front of them not even looking at them.

Killing intent suddenly filled the room, accompanied by glares of death from Apache and Mila-Rose to Sun-Sun.

"**You're dead,"** Mila-Rose hissed.

During the time they argued, Kurenai watched with a huge sweatdrop on the back of her head while Naruto watched with an amused expression, enjoying the squabble they were engaging in.

Apache dives at Sun-Sun, who moved out the way and fell into a heap in front of Kurenai, who continued to sweatdrop. Apache got up just as quickly and caught Kurenai staring at her.

"**What're you looking at?" **Apache growled. Kurenai was about to answer when she heard a low cough that made Apache and the other two foxes stiffen. They all turned to face the fourth fox, who had been silent the entire time.

"**Are you three done yet?" **a feminine monotone escaped the fourth fox's lips while she stared at the other three with half lidded green eyes, but radiated power behind those eyes.

Immediately the other three foxes appeared in front of her and bowed out of respect.

"**We are sorry, Harribel-sama,"** they said in unison then appeared behind her, all facing Naruto.

"Aww, Harri-chan? Why did you have to stop them? They were just showing each other how much they cared for each other," he chuckled, then a second later he returned serious, "Be as it may your mission will be more on the dangerous side and it will need to be done within the next two weeks due to the fact that will be the amount of time I would estimate their bodies would fully heal after Cloud gets here," he said getting a nod from the cocoa furred fox.

"Your mission...is to Infiltrate ROOT, bring me Danzo Shimura and start the Liquidation," he finished, getting wide eyes from all four foxes.


	20. Samui Nii

Elsewhere in Wave/ With Clone Naruto

Naruto looked towards his clone as it easily tore open the throat of another mercenary with its clawed hand, one of the last few remaining, blood spraying over his form in a slight mist of hazy red from the arterial spray.

Scanning over the remaining area, the Jinchuuriki saw that most of the mercenaries were either dead or dying on the ground. Only a handful were left that were quickly being taken care of by his clones, Gouki or Yoruichi, it was hard to tell since both of them were very sadistic when it came to killing.

Not that he was any different.

Living with a ten thousand year old demon fox in your gut and being associated with an eight thousand year old demon cat, you tend get a few things rubbed off on you…

Putting it out of his mind for now, Naruto turned to the last tent at the end of the clearing that hadn't been looked into by anyone.

The Jinchuuriki cautiously walked forward, slowly approaching the closed flap of the tent and was about to peer inside, only to stop dead in his tracks as the now familiar and musky smell hit his sensitive nose full force, memories of times long past resurfacing in his mind.

* * *

**Warning: The following is mentions of rape and very graphic gore. If you don't desire to read such a thing, scroll to the end where it will say Scene End**

* * *

_"Oh don't worry demon. You're not going to hurt...yet. First you're going to feel good. You should feel lucky that you're getting this treatment at such a young age..."_

* * *

_"Not bad for a child. I suppose all demons have tools like this though. All the better to seduce women with, right? Well don't worry about a thing...yet. You see I heard a story recently that bloodlines were formed when a demon came into contact with a human and the bloods mixed when they bred. So, now you and I are going to create a new bloodline together. That's right. I'm going to have your child monster. Doesn't that make you happy..."_

* * *

_"Shut up beast! You should be happy to spread your demon seed. Stop acting like you hate this because I'm sure I hate it a hell of a lot more than you, but to make my family strong I will bear this burden alone! Don't worry though, if I have some sort of misfit, or another demon, I will kill it so your kind doesn't infest this world...just like that whore of a mother of yours Kushina..."_

* * *

_"Now to make sure no one else benefits from this like I will...but don't worry demon. I won't kill you. No, then we wouldn't be able to have anymore fun with you. Instead I'm going to make it so you can't do this to anyone ever again!"_

* * *

Unconsciously, a growl escaped his throat, his teeth slightly elongating as his nails grew taught. His blue eyes gained a red tinge, giving him a feral and animalistic look as the memories started to eat away at him.

If not for Kyuubi's chakra lashing at the woman in an attempt to save his manhood...well it would of grew back but to go through that...he shuddered to think what could of happened.

Naruto looked into the tent, only to see a tattoo covered mercenary kneeling behind a motionless girl, relentless thrusts pounding into her bruised ass with merciless frenzy, the chain still in his hand while the other one reached down and fondled her breasts which were still as was the rhythm of her chest.

Fading bruises covering her extremely pale skin were visible to Naruto's sharp eyes as his eyes trailed down her naked body, only to be snapped from his observation as a sharp _smack_ echoed through the tent as his eyes trailed to her behind, the girl's ass cheeks burning a bright red from the punishment and her eyes half lidded...yet no light or life was visible in her grey eyes..

He killed her not knowingly and was _still_ having sex with her corpse!

A small puddle was visible on the sheet underneath them, her womanly juices and blood trickling down her thighs that were glistening with sweat while the man kept going.

Looking on in mute rage, Naruto caught a sound of a muffled whimper and turn towards its origin to find another tied and gagged _alive_ naked girl about a year or three older than him with short cut blonde hair, looking towards him with surprised and terrified aquamarine blue eyes, tears of pain leaving a silent trail down her bruised cheeks and a sudden resigned expression appeared on her innocent face. He knew why she was staring at him like that and it sickened him more than the bastard in front of him.

She thought he was here for her, to give her the same treatment so she could meet the same fate as the girl in between them.

Naruto's eyes flashed dark red as crimson chakra exploded from his skin, his nails turning into diamond hard claw as the blonde simply _snapped_.

Crouching low to the ground on instinct, Naruto unleashed a monstrous blast of his killing intent laced with Akuma's own hatred before exploding forward, the power of his rage coursing through his veins allowing him to reach the now frozen man in the blink of an eye, even with his seals on.

Blood flew through the air and the girl screamed into her gag as the mercenary's back exploded into a shower of flesh and gore as the Jinchuuriki's golden clawed hand exploded out of his pelvis, spraying the inside of the tent a dark red.

The man too high on his own adrenaline and alcohol in his system could only stare down in mute shock, too numb and cold to feel pain as he felt a hand enter his lower back and exit his pelvis area.

Holding his ripped off member that he used to pleasure himself with so many women!

**"You won't need this any more... Not where you're going..."** Naruto whispered in the man's ear, his tone laced with so much demonic malice the man practically felt it on his neck.

A primal roar, something not quite _human_ erupted from Naruto's mouth as he swung his arm to the side, throwing the mercenary through the tent and out into the open in front of the Two Bijuu, who had come as soon as they had felt that explosion of killing intent.

The last thing the mercenary saw as he drew his last breath were blood red orbs that seemed to burn with the unholy fires of hell itself, his very soul ripped to pieces from the piercing gaze who dropped his still erect anatomy in front of his face.

* * *

**Scene End**

* * *

Back inside the tent

She stared at the broken woman, tears still flowing, and then looked back up at those blood red eyes. She cowered and curled into a ball when he lifted his foot, but then her eyes widened when she heard the clear crunch of metal. She looked, seeing the locks and chains that bonded her crushed under his foot. Her eyes found his face again, his own strong now cold blue eyes staring down from beneath unruly blonde bangs.

He'd killed her soon to be rapist. That much was clear to her. Her fear induced adrenaline had long since given way and fatigue hit her like a freight train. She couldn't fight. She didn't want to fight. There was nothing left for her to fight for.

Her older sister Yugito was dead, sacrificed for the Sandaime Raikage's stupid ambitions. But she felt some type of satisfaction seeing how the bastard was murdered and hung by the Raikage's manor by his own intestines with a note attached to a kunai embedded in his head.

It read "A life for a life."

Even to this day, the idiots thought it was the demon bitch, who came back from the dead to kill their beloved leader.

If only she knew that the actual cause was staring down at her.

But she didn't want to die either. That was the reason why she cowered and cried when he bent to one knee before her.

He didn't strike her, didn't harm her. Instead, he pitied her. She'd been at the wrong place at the wrong time. He knew who she was from her physical description from Yugito. He looked into her eyes and felt as if he was staring into a mirror of what he use to be.

She was alone and scared now. That was why, when he bent to her, took off his cloak to wrap it around her to hide her nudity, and cradled her against his chest, letting her sob and cry her anguish out.

"Its ok," he said quietly. "No more will happen to you. I'll protect you with my life."

She believed his words. He was a potential enemy, but she didn't care. His words were as strong as his eyes, but warm and full of truth, unlike the cold emotionless that she tried to hide herself behind always spoke. Her arms cradled around his neck, dragging her face to his shoulder, burying it there in the hard muscle. Her eyes opened when she heard footsteps behind him, only for them to widen, her burying herself in his shoulder and shivering, fist clenching his shirt for all she was worth. Naruto glanced back.

Gouki who looked perfectly fine, if you didn't count his being so drenched in blood that it look like he bathed into, gave off the intimidating persona he built his entire life.

"Kit, what is it that you think you are doing?"

Naruto only spared the Kyuubi a glance before he hefted the young woman into his arms. "I'm helping someone who needs it." He began walking, she still clinging to his neck even in the bridal carry that he held her in. He passed Gouki, then Yoruichi who followed up and then stopped, his expression never changing.

"You are well aware of who she is." He knew the boy knew. Any fool who had read any Bingo Book could tell the woman in his arms was an shinobi. But he wanted to hear the answer.

"Yeah, and her being with us may raise more unneeded questions." He leveled a glare ahead of him when he felt her hold of him grow tighter and her body started shivering, then slowly went limp. He nodded to himself and walked to a cleaner looking tent to let her sleep a little while Akuma walked off.

"Your getting soft. You may be a tactical genius, but even I know your taking a big gamble." he commented walking off to continue off to another campsite.

Yoruichi chose to stay and stare at the woman a little longer before commenting, trying to lighten the mood, "She has grown since the little brat I remembered. Hell even covered up her bust is nearly my size.". This caused Naruto to chuckle before walked up to the feline woman to kiss her, only for his lips to meet a finger.

"Now you know my rule Clone-kun, only the original can have me" she said before smiling coyly, "though i may make an exception, just this once." she removed her finger which cause the clone to grin, only to frown when she blurred out of sight and grumble about playful cats and boss being a lucky bastard.

He was interrupted from his thoughts as he hears a soft moan. He looks down and sees the woman shifting in a pattern. It meant that she was waking up. Naruto sighs at this, knowing that this was going to be the hard part. The woman stirs a bit more before slowly opening her eyes. She looks dazed, confused, and mostly tired. She holds her head, more than likely being in pain from something. Naruto waits silently while conjuring up a metal glass and then filling it up with a small water Mana. He also thinks on what to say to the woman without giving her a heart attack.

He sighs, knowing what must be done, and says, "Ah, you are awake. Are you alright?"

The woman turns sharply and sees Naruto sitting a few feet away from her. He could see the fear in her eyes, and thinks that her mental trauma probably made her have fear of men in general. Again, another side effect of rape, or watching someone die from rape in her case.

"Easy there, I am not here to hurt you. Quite the opposite in actuality. I found you and saved you before you were taken forcefully by that bandit. Your safe now."

The woman seems to relax a bit as she hears Naruto's explanation. Seeing her relax a bit, Naruto could see that his talking was calming her down.

Heh, him calming someone down. And he was never the type of person to sit still when he was younger. Go figure.

He holds out the cup of water. "Here, drink some water. It'll hydrate your body and perk ya up a bit. And no, it isn't poisoned or anything."

The woman slowly takes the cup and eyes it. Seeing that nothing will get done with her just staring at the cup, she takes a sip. After tasting it, she gulps it down with a few more large sips. Naruto chuckles at this, seeing that she at least acknowledged her thirst. The woman lets out a satisfied sigh after letting go of the cup.

Naruto takes the cup and asks, "Now, if you wouldn't mind, can you tell me your name? I don't think that you would appreciate me in calling you lady or something like that."

Samui lets out a small smile before going back to the stoic face she was so known for, not sure on how to answer. Naruto sees the woman's uncertainty and says, "You don't have to tell me anything. You had a traumatic experience, so I don't expect you to talk if you don't want to."

Naruto then gets up from his makeshift seat and says, "I am going to see if I can get you a change of clothes. I doubt that you would want to go around looking like that."

The woman looks at her clothing condition and blushes in embarrassment, so Naruto says, "Thought so. I'll be a little bit out. Stay in that bed, for you are probably still in shock."

As Naruto leaves he hears the woman say something softly. If he weren't a normal person, he would not have heard it. But due to his occupation and his enhanced senses, he heard the small muttering of the woman.

He turns and asks, "I am sorry. I did not catch that. Can you repeat please?"

The woman then says, "Samui. Samui Nii"

Naruto tilts his head in confusion before realization shown in his eyes. "Well Samui-chan, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. Hang tight, I'll be back."

Samui lets out small smile as she sees one on his face. She didn't know why, but she felt that she could be at ease when in his presence like she use to with her sister. It was strange, when considering what had happened to her not that long ago. That earlier experience had left a bad mark on her psyche. She had figured that he would want to know what had happened. It was only logical, but it was hard for her to even remember.

That scene flashed through her mind, making her cringe and let out a shudder.

She shakes her head clear of those memories. She did not want to go through those scenes again. Not yet. She brings her mind to the man, Naruto, who had just left. He seemed to be really powerful, as well as familiar. The physical features were familiar to her from a couple of stories that she had heard.

She normally would seldom pay attention to the passerby stories while going along her missions as a Kumo Jounin, as well as dealing the peanut gallery that was her two teammates. But lately, there had been stories spinning around about a man who had been making a name for himself all over the Elemental Nations. Actually the man who had killed the Sandaime Raikage, as well as assisted in the Civil War with the overthrowing of the Yondaime Mizukage, was rumored to of had golden blonde hair, but wore a gas mask and a hood, only a few strands of his golden blonde hair visible.

Yoko Kurama if she remembered from the Bingo Book. An S-Class borderline SS-Class man who had a flee on sight from both Kumo and Iwa. The thought of a single man doing such feats made her think of them as nothing more than trivial over-exaggerated stories.

Now though, when she thinks back to what the man looked like by description of the passerby, she had connected the dots that all pointed to Naruto. This man was probably the same one since he did match the description, but in fear for her future, she had to at least ask if that were true. She still felt weary to the man, even though he indeed saved her, but again, she had to be ready for anything.

True to his word, Naruto returned to the tent with new clothes, food, and weirdly enough, a sword for her. That made her raise an eyebrow at this, but Naruto said that all of this was for her. She tried to deny some of the food and the weapon, but Naruto wouldn't have it. Seeing that she had been beaten, he left the tent to give her privacy to change.

A little bit later, Naruto enters and sees Samui in her new outfit. He ironically had opted to get a kunoichi based outfit that resembled that of a Kumo kunoichi. She had black leggings and boots, a gray skirt that went down to her lower thighs, a gray/black long sleeve shirt, and a bluish-gray flak jacket. She also had her weapon, an average katana with a rectangular bronze cross guard and dark red handle.

Naruto takes a seat, taking an apple and eating it, before asking, "Looks like you look and feel a lot better than from what you were, right?"

Samui nods and says, "Yes, and I have you to thank for that."

Naruto then stares at her seriously and says, "Now, I don't expect you to do this, but I would like for you to tell me what happened."

Samui looks down, wondering on what to say. She decides to confirm her earlier questions by asking, "First, I would like to ask some questions that I have before I go into anything. Is that alright? (Naruto nods, deciding to humor her.) Thank you. I would like to know if you are Yoko Kurama? As in Yoko Kurama, the leader of Dead Cell?"

Naruto nods, not a second of hesitation, "Yes, though I would like it if you kept that to yourself. I'm not ready to reveal my true identity to the world yet "

Samui nods, but Naruto continues to say, "And before you ask, yes I am a Jinchuuriki as you probably felt that chakra was similar to what your sensei Kirabi."

"I knew I wasn't seeing things," Samui mutters to herself before stiffens as her tired brain fully kicked in to the end of her fellow blonds statement.

"Don't sweat it. Any one who can read a bingo book knows who you are and who you are affiliated. I mean you no harm... Though the picture does you no justice." he comments getting a barely noticeable blush from the woman. Naruto chuckles before getting serious and says, "All this aside, I would again like for you to inform me in how you got into your previous state of condition."

* * *

Twenty Minutes later/Gato's Mansion

"What the hell do you mean camp two, four, and five have been totally wiped out?" Gato yelled at the thug in front of him in his office.

"Gato-sama it was a horrible... four d-demons came out of no where and started destroying everything in sight. We tried to overwhelm them with numbers but they cut through three of our camps like wet tissue paper, only sparing the slaves and workers who we've captured. One in particular, a blond teenager said "Dead Cell finds you guilty against humanity and will see to it that you and all of your followers will be greeting the Shinigami himself to face true judgement." before the slaughter begun." The same thug stammered fearfully looking a little worse for wear from surviving the previous encounter.

The only survivor.

"What the hell am I paying you for if you can't kill three people... Fuck...Don't answer that question just send those bastard ninjas I hired and find them NOW!" roared Gato.

"That won't be necessary Gato-san" A calm voice appeared behind which made him jump at least two feet off the ground and made the grunt thug nearly shit himself when he saw who it was.

Both of their figures were hidden under their cloaks and straw hats so he could see any physical feature but one thing stood out that made him pale completely.

The red clouds on the cloaks.

"Akatsuki?" Gato sputtered fearfully as he started jumped out his seat and back against the nearest wall in fear.

The taller one scoffed at his fear while the shorter eyed him with disgust but otherwise stayed silent while it appeared that he was reading a scroll.

It stayed silent for a few more moments before he crushed the scroll and it was quickly consumed by black flames, which got his partner to turn his head towards him in a questionable manner. He took off his hat, his partner doing the same.

"We have a proposition for you and in return should you be comply, your life will be spared as well as the problem of having to worry about your take over." The shorter one said in a somewhat _strained_ calm manner.

Gato regaining some of his prov ado, straightened his suit while glared at the two men, but anyone could tell it was a front.

"You got some nerve thinking you can just come in _MY _office and start telling me what _I_ should do? I can have you killed faster than you could think" He sneered. His sneer as well as the contents in his bladder and left him moments later as the thug who was just reporting to him was engulfed by a large ball of black flames and disintegrated seconds later, not even enough time to scream out in agony.

...Damn that sucks.

"I have _no_ patience for your ignorance you sad excuse of a human being for either you obeying our commands or your wretched life is _fucking_ forfeit... Do I make myself _clear_?" Replied the shorter Akatsuki member in a cold and harsh manner, shocking his partner and further scaring the billionaire.

"Y-yes yes I'll do whatever you want just don't kill me please." Gato pleaded bowing on his hands and knees, not even caring his face was now in his own urine on the floor.

The shorter Akatsuki member look at the sniveling man with indifference before he got up from his chair and left the room, his partner behind him as if not wanting to piss him off more than he is.

_'Those bastards think they can order me around. There dead! THEY ARE ALL DEAD!' _He mentally screamed while reaching for his walkie talkie.

"THAT BRIDGE BUILDER AND THOSE NINJA DIE TODAY! HOW MANY MEN ARE STILL ALIVE?" He screamed over the receiver.

"A-About 1300 left sir... AAHHHH!" He heard a high pitched scream over the intercom followed by a loud roar and what sounded like... metal cutting through flesh that made Gato stare at it warily.

"Soka what the hell's going on over there?" Questioned Gato over the receiver uneasily.

"..." Static.

"SOKA ANSWER ME DAMNIT!"

"... Soka is not available at the moment so if you could please leave a brief message after the laugh, someone will get in touch with you at the earliest availability... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"... W-who is this?"

"Judgment Day is coming soon for you Gato-teme. The Shinigami finds you guilty in your crimes over the years against humanity and I'll personally send you to him for proper judgment of your wretched soul... And that's the bottom line because Kurama-sama said so!" His response came darkly before the line went to static.

"DAMN SMUG FUCKING BASTARD!" Gato yelled throwing the walkie talkie against the wall.

"Perhaps we can be of some real assistance Gato-sama." A new voice said from the other side of the room, which made Gato jerk his head to the side, but he calmed down when he saw the symbol of their headbands.

A musical note.

* * *

Meanwhile

"Well that could have been a lot worse" Cloud mutters to himself, which went unheard by his companion due to the roaring engine on Fenrir as he was attempting to catch up with Tsunade.

Key word attempting.

"Ts-tsunade sama c-can we please catch our breath we're very tired." Shizune stated while Jiraiya nodded in agreement from the grounds.

"Yeah hime let us rest for a few minutes I'm not as young as I use to beEEEEEEE!" Jiraya screams out as Tsunade grabs him by the back of his collar and hoists him over her shoulder.

Shizune eeps when Tsunade wraps an arm around her waist and carries her under her arm and takes off like a rocket across the waters of Wave, making Gai's speed look like a light jog. A blonde blur was seen running through the water and village and the villagers, Gato's hired thugs, and even two Akatsuki members had very little time to get out of the way as the angry Senju plowed her way through everything in her path like a bulldozer.

"KYAAAA! Tsunade-sama please slow down!" Shizune screamed as she held on to a squealing Ton Ton for dear life while Jiraiya was flailing his arms and legs around crying for his mommy and Ton Ton was squealing like crazy. Shizune saw a large oak tree that looked hundreds of years old and she screamed. "TSUNADE-SAMA WATCH OUT FOR THE TREE!" The brunette screamed as she saw her mentor about to hit it.

Jiraiya looked over his shoulder and his eyes bugged out. "MOOOOMMMYYYY!" Jiraiya screamed out but Tsunade leaps over it but jump to high in the air. She then lands on her feet hard causing a small earthquake and runs the bridge builder' home. Shizune was on her knees bawling her eyes out and clutching onto a purple colored Ton Ton while Jiraiya had swirls in his eyes.

When she approached the house she drops a quivering and babbling Shizune and Ton Ton and Jiraiya who fell flat on his face groaning while she kicks the door open, knocking It off the hinge which caused all the occupants to freak out and tremble (SHINO INCLUDED) when they saw the dark and angered form of a woman who could reduce a building to rubble with a flick of her wrist.

That woman was Tsunade Senju. She slowly made her way towards the first person she recognized, which was Kakashi and every step she took left imprints of her heels on the cracked floor and the Kakashi was looking at her with confusion and a rightful amount of fear.

As Tsunade approached the table he was sitting at, she slammed her hands on the table, cracking it in the process, making the Jounin pale as the female Senju leaned close to his masked face and the murderous look on her face mixed with the slight insanity in her eyes showed that she wasn't in the mood for any bullshit. "Where is Naruto Uzumaki?" She asked in a low yet dangerous tone while Kakashi held a shaking finger up and pointed it at the left.

"G-go up the stairs and it's the third door to your right." He stammered out. Tsunade removed her hands from the table and made her way up the stairs causing tremors with her feet.

Jiraiya staggered in the house, gasping and panting before the Genin and Jounin present holding a finger up looking like he wanted to ask a question but Kakashi just pointed to the stairs Tsunade went up and the man nods and makes his way up the stairs as well.

There was an eerie silence until they saw Kurenai slowly going down the steps with a look of fear on her face.

"W-was that just..." She started only for Kakashi to hold up his hand to stop her question and nodding after regaining his composure.

"This mission just keeps getting weirder and weirder" He muttered to himself getting up from the chair, book forgotten on the table. "I need a drink" He said bluntly causing everyone in the room the sweat drop.

* * *

Moments earlier with Naruto

"Um Naruto-kun?"

"Yes Kurenai what is it?

"What type of language were you just speaking?"

"What do you mean?" _'Why don't you three get started while me and Hali-chan have a moment to discuss something. I'll wait for your progress reports'_ He thought telepathically to the three _fraccion_ members while they nodded; well besides Mila-Rose who did an over dramatic salute with her paw before they disappeared in a static sounded blur.

"You and those foxes were speaking a different type of dialect while speaking that I couldn't understand." Kurenai questioned with confusion in her eyes.

"That was Spanish. One of the many languages that I learned from my travels. I'll teach you if you would like along with a few other things."

"A few other thi-".

"Permission to speak freely Naruto-sama...Alone." Halibel interrupted in her normal monotone with a small sliver of annoyance laced in it while she turned her head towards Kurenai and the way she was still clinging to him which made her narrow her eyes a fraction, which did not go unnoticed by Naruto.

"Granted as always." Naruto answered with a sigh knowing that he was forever going to be stuck with the -sama bit. He let go of Kurenai and stood up gaining a small groan from the Genjutsu user who also got up albeit reluctantly and left.

He had told her a thousand times to not address him like that but she still does so he just gave up arguing with her.

Before she was able to continue the door flung open and Naruto felt like his body was being crushed while his face was smothered in something thats smelled like lilacs and...sake?... Was that a hint of slug as well?

* * *

**Small cliffhanger for now. Tell me what you think.**


	21. Liquidation

_Previously_

_"That was Spanish. One of the many languages from the West that I learned from my travels. I'll teach you if you would like along with a few other things."_

_"A few other thi-"._

_"Permission to speak freely Naruto-sama?...Alone." Halibel interrupted in her normal monotone with a small sliver of annoyance laced in it while she turned her head towards Kurenai and the way she was still clinging to him which made her narrow her eyes a fraction, which did not go unnoticed by Naruto._

_"Granted as always." Naruto answered with a sigh knowing that he was forever going to be stuck with the -sama bit. He let go of Kurenai and stood up gaining a small groan from the Genjutsu user who also got up albeit reluctantly and left._

_He had told her a thousand times to not address him like that but she still does so he just gave up arguing with her._

_Before she was able to continue the door flung open and Naruto felt like his body was being crushed while his face was smothered in something thats smelled like lilacs and...sake?... Was that a hint of slug as well?_

* * *

And Now

"Oh Naruto! My sweet little Naru-chan. I'm so, so sorry I wasn't there for you!" Tsunade cried, though not meaning to, shook the boy violently and crushed him further as she hugged him.

"Mff! Mffumffo! MMMM!"

The woman looked down and saw that she had accidentally buried his head between her breasts and was definitely suffocating, if the blue coloring of his skin was any indication. "Oops!" With a comical _pop_ she pulled his head away and allowed him to stand on his own two feet.

_'Almost died there'_ He thought while getting a clearer view of the beautiful woman in front of him.

She appeared to be in her mid to late twenties in her physical form, but from glance in her brown eyes he could tell she was much, much older. On her forehead was a violet rhombus which he guesses was a chakra gathering point, the Yin Seal to be more specific.

Except for her bangs, which were parted in the middle and fell down the sides of her face, the woman's long, blonde hair was tied into two ponytails using bands in the same color as the seal on her forehead.

She wore a grass-green robe with the kanji for gamble (賭, kake) written in black on the back, inside of a red circle. Underneath she wore a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad dark bluish-grey obi that matched her trousers. Her blouse was closed quite low, revealing her sizable cleavage.

He knew who this woman was in status and her history as well as the white haired man who at that moment staggered in and fell face first into the floor causing Harribel to sweat drop before she turned her head back towards his direction.

_'I'll be back in less than a few days. Then we can talk... my master.' _and with that she disappeared in a static blur.

"Um...How may I help you and..." Naruto began feigning ignorance while pointing at the downed form of Jiraiya.

Before Tsunade could say another word the white haired man jumped in front of Tsunade and right into Naruto's face merely inches away.

"...You don't recognize me?..." He asked and when he was answered, one of the biggest grins ever seen crept onto his face.

_'Oh god no...'_ Tsunade and Shizune, who had just appeared in the doorway thought dejectedly as they saw the look that crept onto Jiraiya's face.

"No should I know you?" Asked Naruto who was a bit wary by the look on Jiraiya's face.

Jiraiya said nothing as he started to do hand seals at an amazing pace and the Naruto quickly jumped back and into a defensive stance as he slammed his hand on the wooden floor.

**"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" **The loud yell came from within the smoke and the young Namikaze summoned Yamato as an attack now looked imminent.

When the smoke had dissipated, Jiraiya stood on top of a medium sized battle toad, in one of the most awkward stances they had ever seen and Shizune just stood there with a huge bead of sweat rolling down the back of her head while Tsunade was face palming herself.

What ensued next would forever be branded into the minds of the three spectators as the Toad Sage did the most ridiculous dance ever seen. He even sung for Kami's sake!

_'I would much rather be a pedophile/Rapist/Orochimaru's next play thing than watch that again.'_ All three of the spectators thought at the same time.

* * *

Somewhere in Rice Country

Orochimaru sneezed three times in a row and Kabuto ran straight to his master like a good puppy.

"Orochimaru-sama are you okay?"

"Yes, kukuku, although I bet Kimmimaro-kun is thinking dirty thoughts about me right now."

Kimmimaro just turned away as Orochimaru directed his creepiest smile towards him and the albino just knew that somewhere in the world an infants orphanage had just burned to the ground for no apparent reason.

* * *

Back In Wave

"I AM GALLIANT AND GORGEOUS SAGE OF MT. MYO..."

WHAM!

He didn't get to finish due to him eating a wood-chip sandwich courtesy of Tsunade having knocked him head first into the floor.

"Sorry about that he tends to get full of himself sometimes. As I was saying my name Tsunade Senju and that man who I just implanted into the ground Jiraiya the Toad Sage and we are...

Before she could finish an explosion slightly shook the room causing Naruto to chuckle.

"It seems we will have to finish this conversation another time" he commented before walking towards the door, Tsunade frowning as he walked past her.

"Now is not the time to talk...Come outside. We can talk family matters after all is said and done today." he finished, shocking all three of them before walking out the room.

* * *

Ten Minutes Later/ Outside in the forest

"Ok Genin we are all going to go through a few exercises that will test as well as increase your chakra control...Where are Yugito and Hinata?" Kakashi started.

Naruto nodded. "Just a sec... Saeko! Get over here, its time to get started!"

Silence filled the area. Everyone looked back and forth, trying to see where the little girl was.

"Naruto...I don't think she's here." Commented Kurenai.

Naruto continued to look out into the distance. "She will be here in a sec." He stated calmly.

On cue, a small blur followed by a bigger blond and blue blur with a purple blur not to far behind become visible in the direction Naruto was looking. Kurenai and everyone present couldn't help but watch with wide eyes as the blurs approached them and finally stopped, proving that the blur was really the small girl, with Yugito and Hinata leaning against each other, panting for breath while the little fox Tri-Breed was bouncing with excitement from her spot.

Tsunade's eyes bulged from her head as she stared at the little girl. She looked like a chibified violet version of Kushina which made her a...a...uh!

Jiraiya was staring at the little girl with wide eyes and his brain was working a million miles a minute, thought 99.98% of what made up his brain consisted of perverted activity so it was only right he came up with a conscious solution.

"Well Tsu-hime, how old do you feel now?"

WHAM!

I guess the .02% doesn't consist of common sense.

Naruto watched his grandfather being punched into lower orbit with amusement while his grandmother walked in the house in a daze muttering about idiot perverts and brats with brats and drinking until she couldn't feel her face anymore. She stopped before slowly turning around and staring him dead in his eyes.

"We _will _talk." she gritted out before walking back into the house.

Naruto stared at the door before shrugging and turned back to the group in front of him.

"As Kakashi-san was saying most of you will learn chakra control exercises so he asked me to get you started whilst the Jounin watch and help if needed be. Now I'm going to teach you Tree Climbing."

"Baka, we already know how to climb a tree." Sakura stated the obvious.

"That's right, but there's just one rule. No hands." Naruto said now letting the Genin know that they'll have try to climb tree with this condition.

"Umm, are you serious? You're kidding, right? He's joking." Sakura looking at the blond then towards the adults.

Naruto sighed before turning his head towards Hinata. "I can't believe it...Hinata if you would please?"

She smiled and nodded then did the tiger seal and they saw faint bit of dust lift from her feet. She then proceeded to walk towards one of the trees in the surrounding area. What they (as in the Genin) expected see when she put her foot on the trunk of the tree and try to walk up it was to see her fall straight on her ass, but that was not what they saw and it surprised them. Because there she was, casually walking up the tree with her hands behind her back.

The first to say something was the flea bitten idiot. "She's actually climbing the tree."

"Straight up and she's only using her feet to do so." Shino agreed in a monotone, deciding to add his two cents in even though he knew it already.

"How can she do that when I, an Uchiha cannot." Sasuke seethes knowing that his clans former rival clan could do something at that age while he could not.

"Isn't it obvious." Naruto said while starting to walk towards the tree "The Hyuuga clan consists of constant control of their chakra while using their style of Taijutsu." He reached the base of the tree and did the same process as Hinata and walked up the tree, much to all the Genin's surprise and Sasuke's anger. "So you wouldn't think that they wouldn't be practically spoon fed chakra control exercises to get them ready for that style. This is actually on of the easiest to do. Really a toddler can do it." He finished while strolling up the tree.

When Naruto finished his walking, he was hanging upside down from a branch. "Well you guys get the idea. Focus the chakra to the bottom of you feet and use it to connect to the tree. This is one way to apply the power of chakra."

"Naruto that is cool and all, but how will this help us?" Sakura asked.

Naruto stared at her, inwardly surprised of her fangirl-less attitude and continued.

"First, you'll learn to draw on a precise amount of chakra to a precise point in your body. This is difficult even for an advanced ninja. This type of climbing requires a subtle mix of physical and spiritual energy, and the bottoms of the feet are the most difficult points to focus chakra. Are you guys getting the picture? If you can master this, you'll be able to master any jutsu...well theoretically. The second point is to learn to maintain you chakra levels, when a ninja is focused in battle it's even harder to control and maintain his chakra levels. A deadly mistake, to avoid this maintaining chakra must become second nature, effortlessly." their temporary sensei said finishing up his long lecture.

_'Wow... for a second I thought I was listening to Minato/Sensei/Mina-Kun'_ Thought Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Kushina.

"Well I can continue this all day but that won't advance your skills will it? You need to apply the power of chakra, through training." Naruto added while taking out three kunai from in between his fingers and then threw them in front of Sasuke, Sakura, and Kibosh's feet.

"Use the kunai that I just threw to mark the tree at the highest point you can climb, without using your hands. Then try to get past that mark the next time, and the next. At first you'll to run at the tree and use your momentum to get as high as possible, until you get used to it. Ready?" Naruto instructed on how to do this exercise for the almost hopeless Genin.

"What will you three be doing?" Questioned Sakura.

"Well since Hinata and Shino can do this exercise I'm going to start teaching them on the next step" he said picking Saeko up and placing her on his shoulder.

"Well, if were doing this now, then that means we're ready, so let's get this over." Sasuke said in a haughty voice, while in the meantime taking out the kunai that had struck the ground.

"Yea, I know we can do it!" Kiba getting more enthused as his teammate while also picking up the kunai from the ground. He will show them all just who the Alpha was of this pack.

Sakura cheered saying she'll do great and win Sasuke-kun's love as she quickly got the kunai free from the ground.

Shino picked up his kunai but froze when he looked at Naruto, who was making a gesture to "wait" but making sure the other Genin didn't see it.

All three of them did as instructed and molded their chakra to the bottom of their feet, having dust faintly kick off the ground signifying that the chakra was emitting from their feet. When they all felt they had enough they ran towards their trees at the signal Sakura shouted, "LETS GO!"

They all ran as fast as they could to get as high as they could on the tree they were running towards...only to fall on straight on their asses.

Anko's laughter quickly filled the clearing.

* * *

"Naruto-sama" A slender female appeared behind him in a static blur. She had long flowing olive-green hair, long eyelashes, and three pink dots just below her right eye. She had lavender-colored eyes that complimented furry black necklace around her neck. Her uniform consists of a long dark blue dress with long sleeves that extend well past her hands and with a single slit in each one. She also wore two thin belts that criss-cross around her waist.

All other occupants tensed while many pulled weapons out prepared to fight this woman who came out of nowhere and appeared to be...kneeling behind Naruto?

"Report Sun-Sun." Naruto responded with authority gaining wide eyes from almost all of them.

"Camps two, four, and five have been destroyed as permitted and looted for all money, weapons and other things that may seem valuable" She responded in a somewhat articulate tone while her mouth stayed hidden behind her sleeve. Naruto nodded and could tell she had more to say so gestured her for her to continued.

"Also Gouki-sama saved a prisoner; the leader of camp three." Sun Sun said plainly.

"And what does he want me to do about it?"

"Well...we were wondering if you could interrogate him? Because I was going to do it but Gouki-sama requested that you did it to 'break in the weaklings'." Sun-Sun said sheepishly.

"Just because I can kill with out remorse or compassion, he and some of you think I can just torture somebody?" The blond asked making her and some of the others look ashamed off themselves. "Sure why not." He continued making them all face-fault.

"But should we let the amateurs watch?" she asked him pointing at the other people, causing the Jounin and Sannin to be a little put off at her question.

They were rookies dammit.

"It doesn't matter. Its what we do and they can leave anytime they want. I won't hold anyones hand." Naruto answered.

"Right this way then Naruto-sama." she addressed him again and started to lead him off, feeling a few jealous glares which caused her to smirk slightly.

A minute later everyone went a clearing were Naruto saw the pathetic excuse for a man, he was tied securely in a chair. He was bald and fat ugly bastard that wore animal pelts as clothing.

"Alright stand back." Naruto ordered them as he walked up the man who glared at him.

"Okay I'll start out slowly, what is your name?" He asked the man.

"Fuck you!" Then he hocked a loogie and spat in his face.

Whipping the spit off his face he said. "Wrong answer." He then asked Kakashi for a kunai, his cycloptic colleague tossed him one a second later. Then without hesitation Naruto stabbed the man's left index finger off, making him scream in pain.

"I repeat what is your name?"

"Go eat a dick cocksucker!" The man yelled resulting in his middle finger getting cut off.

"What is your name?" Naruto asked again, when the man didn't answer he stabbed through his right hand.

"Gahh! Bolo! My name is Bolo!"

"Now was that so hard? Now for a harder question where are the last two camps?" The blond asked.

"Never you blond piece of shit!"

"You must be a masochist then." The Kyuubi jinchuriki sighed as he took the kunai, fused it with Kyuubi's chakra, and _slowly_ carved the man's left eye out.

The eleven witnesses watched the gruesome scene with a variation of shock and horror. Kakashi was no saint in the shinobi arts, but he always found the art of torture out of his league. Simply because he couldn't stomach the idea of torturing the man without it keeping him up at night.

While Yamato was a former Captain of the Anbu as well as Kakashi, they saw various forms of interrogation over their years. But this was just terrible not even Ibiki did something like this, the giant man used mental torture to get his info out of his victims, while Anko used physical torture like cutting the skin or pricking them with needles over and over again, and if that failed Inochi Yamanaka used his clans jutsu to retrieve the persons memories and secrets.

But none of the interrogators used Naruto's methods.

_'I am sooooo close to having an orgasm right now. Maybe I can get him to give a few tip...in more ways in one.' _Thought Anko as she watched with a mix of awe, a little envy that she wasn't doing the torturing, and a _large_ amount of lust.

Well... no one until now.

Kurenai didn't know weather to be happy that Naruto was on their side, or scared shitless if Naruto ever defected the village.

Meanwhile most of the Genin were doing their best to keep their composure. Sasuke's eyes were wide open in absolute horror, because Naruto was acting just like his brother the day of the massacre. Sakura finally broke down, threw up, and covered her ears to keep the screams away.

Shino was glad he was wearing baggy clothing, because he was trembling in fear and shock.

Kiba also threw up his breakfast...and his lunch...and any other meal he consumed two days ago. And Akamaru was hiding in his coat which made a giant stain in the front of his jacket.

Hinata had to restrain herself from jumping up and down from joy. She knew Naruto was a bit of a sadist, but this was insane and oddly... she loved every second of it. And for odd some reason it slightly turned her on.

After pulling the man's eyeball out and squishing it with his bare hand Naruto asked the question again. The man finally spilled his guts. "One is surrounding the bridge hidden away. The second is near the city, about to be raided."

"Are there any women in the camps surrounding Wave?" Naruto asked fingering the kunai.

"No, just in the town where we have our fun." The man grinned...until Naruto plunged the kunai into his groin area, effectively castrated him, making the men put their hands over their "artillery".

_'OK scratch that... I think I just creamed my panties just then.'_ Anko thought as she looked down and saw that she indeed needed a new pair of panties soon.

"OWWW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR? I ANSWERED YOUR QUESTION!" Bolo cried out in pain and the loss of his "friends".

"You were thinking with your head, but the wrong one so I cut it off to help you concentrate more. Now another question, how many ninja has Gato hired?" Naruto demanded after wiping the poor kunai on the man's outfit.

"Twenty-five not including Zabuza, his apprentice, and Raiga. All the others are just lower ranked shinobi." The weeping man cried out. "It also rumored that he has a squad from Sound sent by Orochimaru of the Sannin." making Naruto narrow his eyes slightly in thought.

_'Jaraiya-san is going to have a field day with that piece of information.'_ He thought to himself.

'True. It can also send a message to the snake bastard as well.' Said the woman to Naruto who nodded in agreement.

"What villages are they from?" Naruto went back to interrogation.

"Ten are from Am, fifteen from Iwa." Bolo said making Naruto's eyes widen for a brief second.

"Where is Raiga?"

"We don't know where Raiga is. He roams around Wave never staying in the same spot looking for people to kill, muttering something about killing a blond...haired...kid." He finished looking extremely fearful when he saw Naruto eyes harden.

"My last question, where is _Gato_?" He spat the man's name with venom.

"I'm not going to tell you! No matter what so you should just kill me now! Because Raiga will kill you and then rape all of the women with you especially those four right there." Bolo screamed while looking in the direction of Yugito, Hinata, Anko and Kurenai seeing he had noting else to live for.

"… You know what...I'll just do that." Naruto complied as he dragged the man by his hair outside. A minute later he brought the man over to a tree, not caring the other people were following him Naruto executed the man in the most brutal way possible to them.

Naruto tore the man from the chair and slammed him against the tree. Seeing the man was stunned he kicked both of his knees, breaking both his kneecaps in, and then he threw the man to the ground. He grabbed the mans' arms, put his right foot on his back, and pulled on them until they broke with a sickening snap. The man screamed out in bloody murder as Naruto pulled again with monstrous strength ripping his arms off, and beat him with them for thirty seconds. Naruto then took out a knife and cut the man's stomach open, he tore out his intestines and put it around his neck and hung him on the tree. Seeing the man strangling to death Naruto held his left hand out.

"Fire!" He whispered.

The large ball of fire shot out of his hand and impacted the tree. The fire quickly spread from the impact point to Bolo, his dying screams rang throughout the clearing.

* * *

Meanwhile in Konoha

Danzo paced his bedroom, a feeling he thought he long since lost coursing through his system like the lava of a seemingly dead volcano, tearing through stone and cooled magma to erupt from the surface. It was slowly but surely eating him away from the inside, rising to the surface with terrifying speed, clutching his heart in a death grip that it wouldn't release.

He was feeling fear.

"Why the hell would Jiraiya followed after those brats? He said 'Hime was going to kill Sarutobi' and he only calls Tsunade that nickname. He probably plans to meet up with her which is no problem. But what bothers me is." Danzo muttered, still pacing, which stopped as a horrifying thought crossed his mind.

_'They captured them...'_ He thought, his sole visible eye widening at the thought of his_ 'secret weapons'_ being found by the Kyuubi brat, and it took all his self-control not to run screaming into the night. Danzo knew he was still one of Konoha's strongest ninja, but even he couldn't deny age, which was slowly but surely eroding his skills. As loath as he was to admit it, Danzo also knew that he'd allowed the years of peace to wear away his skills in combat, though his mind was stronger than ever.

And Jiraiya, who traveled the world, constantly maintaining and increasing his combat skills against opponents weak and strong, was most likely his superior as of now. Then there was the fact of the full scope of what he'd done to Kushina, Mikoto and Rin to get them under his control, surprisingly an easy task, Tsunade could and would uncover with a bit of work, especially after Jiraiya removed the seals placed on the women.

Turning, he prepared to engage one of his escape plans, but stopped as he saw a dark skinned woman with blonde hair and most of her face hidden behind a tall collar jacket with black fur on both shoulders, sitting in his chair in the corner of his room. Her clothes were like that of a something he had never seen before but dark blue in color. She was noticeably well endowed, as her clothes were cut in such a way that would have been seen as revealing even to that snake whore Anko Mitarashi he sees around Konoha.

Her torso was bare from just under her nipples to her hips, exposing a good deal of her breasts. Her legs were covered by what appeared to be loose pants which exposed almost all of her legs but kept her nether regions and rear perfectly covered.

She carried a sword, to his mild confusion, the blade looked to be…hollow? Where the core and spine of the sword, hell, even a blood groove should have been there, was just an empty space, giving the odd weapon the look of something that would shatter the moment you swung it. The blade itself was strange to behold, the weapon seemed to have two edges, like a Chinese broadsword, but curved on one side into the point, like a full blade, its width making it look rather unwieldy, was resting comfortably next to her crossed leg.

Years of experience kept him from physically showing his surprise as the woman sat there a cup of tea in one hand while reading a book that looked strangely familiar in another also noticing another book that was that made his blood run cold. Realizing she was noticed, the dark skinned woman nodded to the bandaged man, lifting her cup in a greeting.

"Good Evening Danzo Shimura, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." The woman said in a monotone, but he could hear mockery laced in her words.

"Who are you and how did you even get into my living quarters undetected?" Danzo questioned inwardly nervous, but more curious as to how that was possible due to all his units as well as the seals indicating an intruder didn't set off.

"I am Tia Harribel. A..._servant_ if you will to my master Naruto-sama." She started, zipping her collar down just enough to sip her tea, inwardly delighted how the man twitched at the mention of her master's name. "You interest me…and so here I am." she finished before she blurred from existence.

He made to turn when he felt an unnatural movement of air brush across his skin. He inhaled and made to draw his tanto from his cane. Agony cut a path across his torso as he was slashed before pain erupted in his stomach as he was run through with a blade. Danzo gagged before the blade was viciously ripped from his stomach and he was hit wit the hilt against his temple, knocking him out in the process.

"And I won't keep my master waiting." she muttered before taking a dozen matchbox size scrolls from her pocket.

She did her hunting. Now it was time to do her job.


	22. Scarred Soul

_Previously_

_"Good Evening Danzo Shimura, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." The woman said in a monotone, but he could hear mockery laced in her words._

_"Who are you and how did you even get into my living quarters undetected?" Danzo questioned inwardly nervous, but more curious as to how that was possible due to all his units as well as the seals indicating an intruder didn't set off._

_"I am Tia Harribel. A...servant if you will to my master Naruto-sama." She started, zipping her collar down just enough to sip her tea, inwardly delighted how the man twitched at the mention of her master's name. "You interest me…and so here I am." she finished before she blurred from existence._

_He made to turn when he felt an unnatural movement of air brush across his skin. He inhaled and made to draw his tanto from his cane. Agony cut a path across his torso as he was slashed before pain erupted in his stomach as he was run through with a blade. Danzo gagged before the blade was viciously ripped from his stomach and he was hit wit the hilt against his temple, knocking him out in the process._

_"And I won't keep my master waiting." she muttered before taking a dozen matchbox size scrolls from her pocket._

_She did her hunting. Now it was time to do her job._

* * *

And Now

* * *

**Music: Ginrei**

* * *

Amegakure

A man stood calmly from his perch on top of one of the many tall buildings, watching as the rain poured on his form.

This man was clad in a black cloak with red, had a Ame headband with a scratch through the 4 lines that are the symbol, he had orange spiked hair that was combed back, the two most striking features were his eyes and his piercings.

He had a large array of black metal piercings on his face: six studs on his nose (three on each side), six ring-piercings on the rim of each ear with a small bar through the middle of the ear, and two fang-like piercings through the bottom lib.

His eyes were much like those of Kushina's, four concentric circles surrounding the pupil: the inner most circle the one around the pupil was dark gray, the second, third, and the white of his eyes were an purple.

Much like the eye of The Legendary Sage of Six Paths.

The eyes of the Rinnegan.

"You are taking a big risk coming to see me...nephew," Pein spoke softly.

"Is it a crime for me to come check up on my favorite uncle", a deep voice spoke to him a few yards behind him, causing him to sigh.

"As far as I remembered I'm your only uncle. How did you even get within striking distance of me and and I still can't sense you?" Pein questioned in a irritated tone causing the figure behind him to chuckle.

This figure was dressed in all black, which included black combat boots, a black flack vest over a skintight hoodie that covered all except maybe one or two golden blond locks of hair. His face was completely covered with some sort or gas mask.(1)

"Please uncle. I snuck into Konoha's Hokage tower and copied everything from their Forbidden Scroll, then snuck into their ANBU HQ and stole most of their gear in the spand of three hours, while not getting noticed when I was seven years old. What does that tell you?" he finished calmly, inwardly laughing as he could feel the annoyance off the Rinnegan user.

"Smug little brat...Just like your mother. Never the less, how is she doing?"

"She doing well. Cranky at times because she still stuck as a shadow clone, but I found her body. Danzo-" he paused when he felt a monstrous amount of killing intent and cursed in his mistake forgetting that he hated the man and because of that, he just shortened his time.

He had about...fourteen seconds before his beauty arrived and another twenty three before the puppet master would get curious.

"That man had my sister the whole time?" he stated more than he had asked causing him to nod before he reach into his pocket and threw out a scroll.

"In exactly 22 hours Dead Cell will be holding a meeting and I would like for you and Konan to attend it as well. When the time comes that scroll will light up and it will transport the person or people who are holding it to my realm. Until then uncle...be as stealthful than the night," he finished.

"And more deadly than the dawn...Where did you come up with that. Even I got to admit thats badass". Pein chuckled.

"Pein-sama...?" said a feminine voice from behind him, "Something wrong? Who are you talking" she asked as she walked out onto the balcony Pein was standing on. She had short dark blue hair, bright green eyes, thick blue eye shadow, and there was a silver stud piercing just under her bottom lip. She was young, looked no older then 25, despite her actual age of 34, she was incredibly beautiful, and she was wearing a black high-collar cloak with red clouds, that hid her magnificent form.

Pein continued to look out in the distance as he responded, "Kurama-dono has just contacted me. Contact Zetsu and tell him to bring me an update."

"As you wish, Pein-sama," Konan said as she stepped to his side, and then closed her eyes. Konan's face began to almost fall apart in sheets of paper, then the rest of here body including her cloak became sheets of paper. The sheets of paper then became butterfly-shaped that began to scatter in the wind flying in different directions in search their Akatsuki spy.

A small piece of paper flew suspiciously close to his face, so he decided to grab it, but noted something was written on it.

_I wonder if she has more than one piercing. Better find out before I do. :-P_

"DAMN YOOOOOOUUUUUUU!" He screamed to the highest heavens, causing Yahiko to laugh in the afterlife.

* * *

**End Music**

* * *

Back in Wave with Konoha shinobi

He turned around from the dead corpse in front of him stood Hinata, who was slightly shivering, which Naruto mistaken for fear and put his hands on her shoulders while staring into her...excited and lust-filled eyes as she gripped to hug him.

…..Well thats new.

Kiba watched him with contempt and was about to advance on him but Shino grabbed his shoulder halting his advance, but Kiba didn't care. "YOU MONSTER!"

Naruto turned enough to glance back with a lazy eye. Kiba had gotten out of Shino's grip, because he was standing in front of them both. He looked livid. And Naruto just turned back into his Sunshine's embrace.

"Get away from MY Hime!" At that one, he twitched and went still. And Hinata noticed.

"Naru-kun…"

"I SAID GET AWAY FROM HER!" Kiba tried to follow through with a claw to his form. It only connected with the palm of his hand and stopped. He tried to pull it back, and failed in moving it at all. "LET GO YOU DEMON BASTARD!"

"Your Hime?" He said it slowly, quietly, not caring about the demon comment. He turned back to Kiba and his eyes thinned with anger. "YOUR Hime?"

Jiraiya stepped back warily. He'd seen that look and heard that tone before from the boy's father... Must be hereditary.

Kiba had about a second to realize what was happening before Naruto was up, and he was hanging upside down by his foot, Naruto holding his ankle high over his head. It was an unexpected move on Naruto's part by all members of the party present. What's more, as easily as he'd done it, it was almost like he weighed nothing at all.

"YOU BASTARD PUT ME DOWN BEFORE I TEAR YOUR THROAT OUT!"

Oh he put him down alright. None too gently either. He dropped him like a sack of potatoes. And he wasn't any happier for it.

"OUCH! What the hell are you doing?"

"Dropping you."

...Oh, short answer.

"And Hinata's not yours."

"Of course she is!" Kiba was up again. He put on a toothy grin and puffed out his chest. "She's obviously mine! After all, I'm the only one who can truly appreciate her and her body!"

"Is that what you call it?" Naruto whispered, growing angrier. He actually let out a low growl at the end of his question, much to the surprise of most of the spectators.

"Appreciate? You tried to grope her and make other advances on her all the time while I was gone, and every time, she asks you to stop, but you never do! That's not appreciation, that's molestation! It might as damn well be rape!"

Now it was Yugito's turn to be surprised. Naruto never got this worked up. Not for anything. Not even that one time she put that bottle of MiraLAX in his ramen and took all the toilet paper out of the bathroom.

Ah good times but back to the scene at hand.

"And how is what you're doing any different? Huh? Answer that for me!"

"Ano…Inuzuka…"

"What makes you think that she wants you to touch her? What makes you think that she wants you anywhere near her at all? You orphanage reject! Yea I remember my father told me you were thrown out of an orphanage because you were nothing but worthless loser whose whore of a mother didn't want after she laid on her back for a nickel" Kiba took a breath and spat in Naruto's eye. "YOU DON'T DESERVE HER!"

Everyone froze. They figured that Kiba would yell, would shout and would even attempt to attack him. Spitting in Naruto's eye though, they hadn't expected that. And Naruto just stood there, surprised as the rest of them.

At least at first. Then he started to grit his teeth, his pupils shrank, and his hair took on a spikier quality.

Naruto would take a lot of things in stride in life because he knew they couldn't physically hurt him and words rarely fazed him. But there was one thing that you were to never to say to him.

You NEVER EVER disrespected Kushina Uzumaki in his presence.

Instantly everyone else suddenly felt a heavy pressure on there shoulders, like someone had placed a heavy weight bag on their backs. Yugito and Jiraiya knew what it was immediately.

His Chakra.

Kiba felt himself choke as Naruto seemed to loom over him. He fell on his ass and backed away, but the blond moved with him, until he backed against the nearest tree. The Inuzuka started to sweat. Naruto stared down at him with murderous intent until suddenly he punched the tree just above his head.

CRACK!

Hitting it with enough force that it exploded into toothpicks.

_'Holy Shit!'_ Thought most of the spectators.

_'How is he able to do that? Is it the demon's power? Then I will take it from him and claim it for myself like I will your sister and whores.'_ Thought Sasuke arrogantly.

_'I did not feel a single ounce of chakra in that punch. That was raw strength. What the hell kind of training has he been through' _thought Jaraiya but stayed silent when he heard the boy rage.

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT! YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW I DON'T DESERVE HER!" Naruto roared as he felt something warm drip down his knuckles, but he didn't care. "OF COURSE I DON'T! I'LL NEVER BE GOOD ENOUGH FOR HER!"

He looked back at Hinata, who looked surprised and even a little hurt. "I'm corrupted. I'm no good at all. Even after a thousand years of repenting, I still won't be good enough." The chakra pressure started to lessen, if only slightly. "But she wants me anyway. Kami knows why, but she does." He moved to leave the group behind, and Hinata reached out for him.

"Naruto-kun…" The hand slowly lowered when it was clear that he wasn't going to turn back. He just kept walking, and she lowered her head. _'Naruto-kun, you're wrong.'_

Yamato and Yugito watched him go, while the four women, Sasuke, and Sakura did as well, though not caring at all. Jaraiya was silent, and Yugito clicked her tongue._ 'Otouto, you idiot.'_

_'You must see past your own self loathing and you will see just how much she cares for.' _Thought Shino staring at the retreating back of his best friend. He glanced at all the others and noticed a certain light in Kurenai and Anko's eyes. _'How much they care for you.'_

As he walked, Naruto looked at his fist. He wiped away the little bit of blood. Whatever injury had been there was almost gone.

_'Figures.' _He thought before he disappeared in a burst of wind.

**"Are you alright Naru-chan?"** Kushina asked, more than worried for her son distress.

"_...I don't know right now I just need a few moments to myself if that is okay with you."_

**"Take all the time you need but know no matter what I'll always be here for you sweetie."**

"_...Thank you Kaa-chan._"

After a few minutes of silence after the Naruto left the clearing, Hinata suddenly started running in the directions he went ignoring the yells of Kiba who stood up.

"Stay away from him Hinata. Leave that monster alo-AHHHHH" he started before he let a loud yelp that sounded too much like a dog that got kicked.

Well he did get kicked...where the sun didn't shine... compliments of his own sensei.

His agony wasn't done either because as sonn as he sunk to his knees and tried to grab what was left of his shame, he was met with a vicious boot to the face by a pissed off Yugito. Then before he could crawl away, she channeled chakra to her foot and stomped on his hand, effectively crushing it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed at the top of his lungs only to gag when she put her foot on his neck.

Any pressure she added would instantly crush his throat.

"If you _ever_ disrespect my mother ever again, I will _kill _you" he hissed out, with so much malice that everyone else took a step. She was about to apply that pressure again until she felt a firm grip on her shoulder. She turned her head and hissed lowly like an angry cat, not caring it was the Sanin holding her.

"Calm down" he commanded in a low and cold tone staring directly into Yugito's blue eyes that were now tinted slightly yellow. He felt a small discomfort when he felt Nibi's chakra a little across his hand.

Yugito continued to hiss as she glared at the man before she turned her head noticing two things.

The growing dark spot in Kiba's crotch, indicating his poor sense of bladder control.

And the Uchiha was missing.

She took a deep breath and calmed down, allowing her to gain reign on her chakra before standing up straight and tried to walk off but felt Jaraiya's grip not slack, it actually became a little tighter causing her to eye the Sanin with narrowed eyes.

"I would like to have a word with you" he said, not getting any reaction except wide eyes when she felt a certain chakra spike.

It was one that was new to her but it held significance to her.

_'Saeko!'_

* * *

A short distance away Haku, garbed in her Hunter Nin outfit was hastily making her way towards Naruto-kun to give him the Zabuza's answer while at the same time trying to stay as stealthy as possible. She came to a stop when she heard movement and voices coming a few yards from her right so went behind a tree to hide.

"Naruto-kun!" It was a girl. And she wasn't by herself.

"Sunshine." Naruto was there too. Haku pressed herself against the tree and hid her chakra as well as she could. Best they not know she was there yet.

There were footsteps that finally came to a stop, and panting breaths from Hinata, whereas Naruto stayed silent. "Naruto-kun." Hinata said, finally catching her breath. "Why did you leave?"

The blonde haired boy managed a sad smile. "I just… I don't know."

Haku felt a little pang in her heart. Why did he sound so unsure of himself?

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata grasped his hand. "Do you really think that?" A delicate brow raised on Haku's face. Think what?

"I…yes." Naruto looked her in the eye. "Hina-chan, what have I done to deserve you? Really, what have I done? I'm public enemy number one of the elemental countries. Konoha, Iwa and Kumo want me either dead or bred for their purposes for what my parents did to them during the last war, not to mention a group named the Akatsuki wants the fox which may kill me in the process... Being near you only brings you in fatal danger." Naruto stepped closer, looking down at his princess. "How do I, a epitome of death and hatred deserve you? An angel. A gentle and kind soul such as yourself."

"Naruto-kun…" Haku could hear the sadness in Hinata's voice.

"I'm sorry Hime... I just need a bit of time to think." His footsteps seemed to echo as he walked away. Based on what she could hear, Haku was sure that Hinata didn't follow. In fact, when Naruto's footsteps could no longer be heard, Haku's ears picked up the sound of a body slumping against the other side of the tree she was pressed against. The sound was accompanied by the smallest of sniffs.

Hinata let a small sad sound escape her lips. "You're strong and caring. You always try to help everyone that needs it, even when you know that you can't. But you never think of yourself." Another sniff. "Naruto-kun, you do deserve me. You do! You have ever since I met you when we were 4." Another sob. "I'm the one who doesn't deserve you." Sniff "Why can't I say that to him? I confessed to him. I told him I loved him." Another sniff. "So why can't I say this to him?"

Hinata cried for a moment before wiping her tears away and starts to walk away, leaving Haku hidden with her thoughts. This was not what she had been hoping to find. She had not known that the blond was so insecure in his thoughts of this relationship that he now shared with Hinata. Oh she knew of the relationships he had and she didn't mind sharing. Hell, she already gave him a little oral treatment. And while she was aware from Naruto that Hinata seemed to possess a bit of a confidence problem, she had not been aware that it was such a developed problem that she could not reassure her love of her feelings for him. This required a small bit of problem solving.

"Like he said... the dobe doesn't deserve you." A new voice she didn't know, but the tone of voice dripping with arrogance and superiority.

"I don't know what your problem is Uchiha but I've already told you what I would do if you were to insult him. I choose who I am with and no one else. Especially an arrogant ignorant bastard such as yourself." Hinata said angrily.

She was _not_ in the mood for this pompous jackass.

Sasuke's hand twitched at the jab but doesn't try anything yet. "You should be with me Hinata. I'm an Uchiha, an elite of the village or did you forget that. I can give you anything you want with a snap of my fingers. If you stay with Uzumaki you'll get nothing and be nothing." the now labeled Uchiha states with a smirk on his face. Hinata's brow twitches but breathes in and out to calm down.

"I really don't care if you're an _supposed _elite or not Uchiha. I'd rather be with a nobody that cares about my feelings than with a spoiled brat who'd treat me like an object and a breeding machine. Do you really think I'd leave Naruto-kun for money and power? I could care less about status or the fact that you are an Uchiha... Besides Naruto-kun has both of those and much more than you." She says and Sasuke's scowl becomes a sneer.

"Then I will _make_ you mine. I can use my restoration rights in Konoha to make you my bride and the council will give you to me. Your father would jump at it just to get rid of the _weak_ Hyuuga heiress." He said with an arrogant smirk, attempting to work on her self esteem. Hinata's now Byakugan activated eyes become cold as ice and she clenches her fist, getting ready to knock the brat's teeth out.

"Try to force your self on me and I will end your days as a male you bastard... like I already told Kiba. This is your last warning." She said in a cold tone, shocking Sasuke that his plan didn't work.

She turns around to walk away and Sasuke fumes. He reaches his hand out and grabs her shoulder.

"You white eyed bitch who do you think you're talking to..."

WHAM!

Hinata turned around and socked Sasuke dead in the face with a right hook and sends him falling onto the ground clutching his bleeding nose.

"Don't you dare touch me again asshole!" She screamed out and the Uchiha glares at her as she walks away from him again.

"If I can't have you than neither will the dobe!" He muttered angrily loud enough for Haku to hear as she heard him get up and heard the familiar swishing of hand signs, making her eyes widen.

"**Katon: Goukakykuu no Jutsu**!" Yelled Sasuke as a large fireball shot from his mouth.

Hinata turns around and her eyes widen when the fireball heads towards her and she doesn't have enough time to jump out of the way or use a Kaiten to block it.

She closed her eyes and used her arms to cover her face and hope the attack didn't maim her.

What she got was something she, Sasuke or Haku never _ever_ would have expected.

"LEAVE MY MOMMY-CHAN ALONE!"

Her eyes snapped as she barely registered the sudden small blur of now blond that formed in front of her revealing Saeko. The fireball was just about to blast into her when she raised both her hands, stopping the ball of fire from moving further. Opening her mouth wide, Saeko took in a deep breath, slowly taking in the fire from Sasuke's jutsu.

Sasuke's eyes almost burst out its sockets. "What the fuck..."

The fireball Sasuke had fired moments ago was now swallowed up by Saeko. She craned her neck back while holding her breath, focusing on the swelling power within her body. She closed her eyes, and all went silent for a moment. Her eyes snapped open, and she screamed as a dazzling white fireball with twice the power and size that Sasuke had used headed towards him.

The Uchiha only had time to raise his hands as the ball of Saeko's fireball crashed into him, creating a gigantic pillar of fire in the process, attracting all attention in Wave.

"What happened here?" Yugito appeared in a blur of speed next to Saeko and Hinata, checking both of them over, followed by Kakashi, Kurenai and Anko.

Hinata, still wide eyed from the whole ordeal couldn't find her voice to respond, luckily she didn't need to.

"YOU LITTLE DEMON BITCH I'LL KILL YOU!" Sasuke roared from another side of the field as he had Substituted himself with a tree stump milliseconds before the fireball hit him. He charged at her with a kunai in hand only for a few senbon to hit his neck, making him slump to the ground in mid step.

_'I've seen that before.' _Thought Kakashi as he saw the same Hunter-Nin that took Zabuza away step from behind the tree with her hands up showing that she meant no harm.

"He's not dead, but he won't be awake for a few days and won't be able to move for a few weeks" Haku spoke having put her mask back on before leaving her hiding spot.

"Why did you attack him?" Questioned Kakashi who receives a fierce glare from Kurenai, but he returned a look at her telling her to wait.

"Would you rather he harms the child and the girl? I was in the belief that those two were one of your comrades precious people and the harm he (pointing to the downed Sasuke) would of caused them would of caused your comrade great pain and rage and he would no doubt killed him. I merely spared him death so you would not receive problems with your superiors." She spoke smoothly.

_'Yea...but you would of saved us trouble by just killing him.' _Thought all the Jounin. That was when they heard a scream not too far away, causing Haku eyes to widen behind her mask.

"Shit. It started already." She said while they all looked at her in confusion. "Gato is making a final assault, sending all his men to the bridge builder's home to kill him, the men, and to kidnap the woman for his own needs I must return to Zabuza-sama to finish our part." She said before an ice mirror appeared next to.

Kakashi stared hard at her as she sunk halfway into it then asked "Why are you telling us this." and got an answer he or any of the others did not expect.

"Because I'm loyal to my master Naruto-sama."

That statement shattered their worlds just as the ice mirror did.

* * *

In Wave- At the unfinished bridge

Naruto sat at the bridge, deserted as there were no workers on it today. Not surprising since the fear of Gato ran through the locals like poison. But that was the least of his concerns now.

"Mom, may I ask you something?" said Naruto, as he saw Kushina appear next to him, and nod her head.

"Anything" said Kushina.

"Did you...regret ever bringing me into this world? Ever? Even once?" said Naruto, as he saw his Mother look at him in shock, and then did something that he didn't expect before she wrapped her son in a hug.

She slapped him _hard_ across the face, actually hurting him.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, I want you to listen to me right now, and take these words to heart because I'm only going to tell you this once. I will _never ever_ in my life so long as I live, _regret_ bringing you into this world, and I have _never_ _ever_ been more proud to call you my son. Understand?" said Kushina, as she held him tightly, and let a tear fall from her face while keeping this one moment to themselves to be seen by no one else.

"Thank you Mother," said Naruto, as his voice was just a whisper, but it echoed in the room, and the weight behind it was greater then the Hokage Monument.

"Your welcome son. Never forget, your Mother loves you, and always will no matter what you become in this world," said Kushina, as she kissed his forehead, and rose with him to their feet.

"What should I do mom?" said Naruto in a soft voice that the woman before him knew this wasn't the cold emotionless warrior that struck fear in the hearts of his enemies, but a child seeking advice from the woman, who brought him into this world, and was seeking her council with absolute trust in whatever she asked him to do.

"Let it go. Don't be afraid to let people love you. Remember what your fighting for and continue to not worry about what people who don't matter think of you. If they or anyone in Konoha can't see that you for the wonderful person you are...then fuck them," said Kushina, as she told Minato once that just because the Leaf village was precious to him, did _not_ mean everyone in it should be too.

And she was right when you consider assholes like Danzo.

"Thank you Mother. No matter what darkness I go through, you are my always there for me. My guardian angel," said Naruto, as he saw his Mother's eyes widen in shock at him saying that, and then hugged him again.

They stayed like for a few moments until a scream was heard and both were reminded of the job they had.

"I've reinforced that clone so you will be able to take on a Kage and most likely come out on top." Naruto commented causing Kushina to nod as she touched a seal on her shoulder and a certain sword appeared in her hand.

It was the same sword her body had.

"I'll go visit Gato while you take care of the problem in town. Knowing Yugi-chan she'll find something productive to do," said Kushina as she closed her eyes to stretch her senses.

"More like destructive. No problem Kaa-chan. I'll see you shortly," said Naruto before he leaned forward and jumped off the bridge, disappearing in a blur before he touched the water.

"Be careful Sochi." she whispered before her face voided of all emotions and she disappeared in a blur as well.

* * *

Meanwhile Back in Konoha

Danzō Shimura stood in front of his former teammate and bitter rival's desk. The Hokage had summoned Danzō without explanation or preamble. Hiruzen puffed on his pipe while wearing the full regalia of his position. There was no subtlety in the posturing. Danzō was being reminded of his place in the hierarchy of Konoha.

"You are coming dangerously close to overstepping the bounds of our agreement." Hiruzen said finally. This meeting had none of the usual false camaraderie. Neither elder exchanged quips about how old age was catching up to them.

"Am I, Hiruzen?" Shimura asked without emotion.

"Do not play coy! I am aware there are former ROOT operatives that still place their loyalty to you above their loyalty to Konoha. There was an attempt to seize Naruto and Yugito Uzumaki in Wave. Two of _my_ Jounin prevented the attempt." Saurtobi slammed his fist on the desk; scattering a stack of papers.

"There is no loyalty above or below loyalty to Konoha! All who I trained in ANBU placed aside their entire being to better serve Konoha!" Danzō rasped.

"I am the Third Hokage! I _am_ the embodiment of Konoha!" The Hokage shouted. "If you attempt to use your stolen eye, I will kill you before you can raise your arm, Danzō."

"So, you do know." Danzō allowed himself a rare half-smile. He despised his former teammate, but he was glad to see there was still some steel in Hiruzen's spine.

"The Second Raikage did not name me the God of Shinobi on a whim." The Hokage rose from his chair and rolled his neck. "I am giving you an ultimatum. Keep your 'instruments' in line. If they act within the walls of Konoha again, I will personally execute you for treason."

"I believe you have reminded me of the status quo, Hokage-sama. If I have no orders on how to serve my village, I will ask to be dismissed." The elder poured honeyed contempt into his voice.

"Do you know what separates you from the source of your eye?" The Hokage growled.

"I am aware of several."

"The Uchiha's only mistake is that they plotted in the open." Hiruzen said darkly.

"A tree struck by lightning can survive the loss of the leaves that bathe in the light so long as the roots that bathe in shadow survive." Danzō countered.

"Go, bathe in your shadows. Remember, _old friend_. If you over reach again, I will not hesitate like I did with the Uchiha." The Hokage spoke with every ounce of authority he possessed.

"Have a pleasant evening...Hokage-sama".

Hiruzen didn't respond and went back to his paperwork, not noticing the flicker of green, nor the subtle sway of his hips as he walk.

_'Phase two complete' _'Danzo' thought before 'his' only visible eye become half-lidded.

Two down and only two to go.

* * *

**(1) Vector from Resident Evil Operation Raccoon City**


	23. An Uzumaki's wrath

**Hello all and almighty. Just wanted to let everyone know that this will be a long chapter filled with many things for you to enjoy. A touch of violence, a smidget of gore, sprinkles of angst and a nice lemon to finish it off. So hold on tight and enjoy yourself.**

* * *

_Previously_

_"Do you know what separates you from the source of your eye?" The Hokage growled._

_"I am aware of several."_

_"The Uchiha's only mistake is that they plotted in the open." Hiruzen said darkly._

_"A tree struck by lightning can survive the loss of the leaves that bathe in the light so long as the roots that bathe in shadow survive." Danzō countered._

_"Go, bathe in your shadows. Remember, old friend. If you over reach again, I will not hesitate like I did with the Uchiha." The Hokage spoke with every ounce of authority he possessed._

_"Have a pleasant evening...Hokage-sama"._

_Hiruzen didn't respond and went back to his paperwork, not noticing the flicker of green, nor the subtle sway of his hips as he walk._

_'Phase two complete' 'Danzo' thought before 'his' only visible eye become half-lidded._

_Two down and only two to go._

* * *

And Now

* * *

With Kushina- Gato's Mansion

"Not really my taste of furniture," Kushina muttered to herself as she casually walked through Gato's mansion, looking at the Gato valuables from here to there, sealing anything that caught her eye in one scroll, while her clones sealed up everything else.

Not paying attention to all the dead bodies laying aimlessly everywhere.

There were some things that were really nice as well as some things were just a waste of money.

I mean really why would he buy a large portrait of himself as a centaur?

She continued going to where her feet brought when she heard a scream following by the sound of metal cutting through flesh and flickered in a room which was actually Gato's office, surprising Gato and the man the was about to kill him.

Raiga Kurosuki was tired of working for the man in front of him and now deciding to take Wave for himself.

"What are you doing here?" Kushina asked casually mocking ignorance, ignoring Gato and Raiga completely. Just then Yoruichi appeared from one of the shadows in the room and looked at everybody with a sly smile.

"All the rooms are locked and everyone is secured." Yoruichi said. Gato looked curiously at everyone scared. "You kill the bodyguards?" Yoruichi asked pointing to the bodies.

"Nope he did." Kushina said pointing at Raiga while scanning the room till she spotted a safe behind a false wall. "It's there." Kushina said pointing at the wall. Yoruichi nodded and they started walking towards the wall.

"You clean it out." Kushina said turning her back on Yoruichi and watching the ex-Kiri-nin. She saw the mild curiosity in his eyes. "We'll be out of your hair in a few minutes so bare with us please." Kushina said with a bright smile. Everyone watched as Yoruichi moved the false wall and started flipping the dial on the safe.

"The combination is twenty digits. And he wouldn't even tell me." Raiga said amused.

"We don't need a combination. She really good with locks. Almost too good because I can never keep her locked out sochi's room" Kushina said smiling, then mumbled the last part to herself. Gato's face contorted to rage while the Kiri-nin showed signs of shock when the safe clicked and opened. They watched amused as Yoruichi drew a seal on the ground in front of the safe and started placing the jewelry and money on the seal. "Now then after we take all this money and kill Gato we are leaving. Please don't get in our way." Kushina said sweetly.

"No, I think after you guys are done with what ever you're doing, I will kill Gato and you, then take the money." Raiga said smugly. Yoruichi places a scroll on top of the spoils and applied chakra making it disappear. She pocketed the scroll and looked at everyone.

"We're going to have to agree to disagree then, because we will be taking this money." Yoruichi said smugly before tossing a scroll into the throat of Gato, making him disappear instantly. "Your choice; Die or let us pass." Yoruichi said casually.

"You must not know who I am bitch. I am The Thunder of the Bloody Mist." Raiga said smirking. Kushina and Yoruichi looked at each other before looking at Raiga blankly. "I've already taken on two of your Genin teams, what makes you think you two can take me on?" Raiga asked.

"Because frankly those team was weak and we aren't." Yoruichi said with a malicious grin.

"So are we going to fight? Or should I just kill you now?" Raiga whispered into Yoruichi's ear from behind her. She only smiled at the Raiga in front of her.

"Kushina-chan if you would?" Yoruichi said looking at Kushina who was smiling.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you. Here comes the Fireworks!" Kushina yelled as she slammed her hands to the ground on top of a paper in her hands. The Kiri-nin's eyes grew wide when they heard an explosion and screams that followed afterwards. Kushina grinned and looked at Raiga who still held Yoruichi hostage.

"You might like to know I placed an explosive seal on the safe." Kushina said pointing directly behind Raiga.

Raiga turned his head slightly and saw a piece of paper with a seal on it attached to the safe. He did the only reasonable thing and slit Yoruichi's throat only to have her disappear with a puff of smoke.

"A Bunshin?" a muffled voice asked surprised. "Raiga-san we have to get out of here!" The voice yelled quickly.

"Don't bother. This room is sealed just like the others." Kushina said taking a seat in Gato's nice chair in the room. They both looked at her shocked.

"Yeah right. She wouldn't leave you to die in here. It's against your villages code." Raiga said going to the door, but found it wouldn't open. He slashed at it only to give it a small scratch.

"For one I'm a seal master. One of the greatest seal masters that ever existed." Kushina said so in a way as if she was talking about the weather while she brought out a nail filer and started giving herself a manicure. "I gave her a bunch of seals I created so no one could get out. And as for that code of the village...who said I'm loyal to Konoha." She said casually leaning back in the chair still attending to her nails. Raiga went to the window and finally noticed a piece of paper on the outside. He tried to break the window, but found it useless.

"Then what was the point of getting the money if you planned on blowing up with the building?" The boy now showing to be Ranmaru asked worriedly as he helped Raiga find a way out by pointing to other windows or doors. Kushina just shrugged not caring while blowing her nails.

"It was a safety measure. If you forced our hand we could do without the money." Kushina said casually, now watching them pitifully try and get out. "You guys have three minutes before the explosion reaches this room. You should come to terms with your lives." Kushina said offhandedly.

"Shut the hell up!" Raiga said frustrated. "Ranmaru can't you reach Zabuza or Haku to get us out of here?" Raiga asked. Ranmaru's eyes started to glow red until a paper seal landed on his head, causing him to disappear as well.

"What the fuck did you just do!" He yelled at Kushina who was still sitting at the desk, now looking over files and papers before sealing them up.

"I'm seen no point in letting him die. He was only doing what you wanted in a means to survive and to fault him for that wouldn't be in our best interest." Kushina said nonchalantly while she pulled out a bottle of sake. Raiga didn't let his glare slide from Kushina even after she tossed the bottle to him.

"Take your last drink and we will fight. You shouldn't go to the afterlife without one last fight." Kushina said unsheathing her sword. Raiga heard another explosion closer than before and he grinned. He chugged the entire bottle before throwing it at Kushina.

"I'll kill you now and when we get to hell I will torture you for the rest of your life bitch!" Raiga said charging at Kushina with his weapon drawn. Kushina smirked charging in as well.

* * *

**Warning this scene contains graphic gore. If you don't like, scroll down until "Scene End" appears...**

* * *

?

Gato woke up sweating. His back was sore and stiff, and he was naked, coated with some sort of slimy mixture. The entire room was dark, and it felt as if he was lying on some sort of board.

"Ugh," He muttered, "Where the hell am I…?" He noticed something lying on his chest. He picked it up, felt the texture of it, and decided it was a flashlight. He felt for the switch, found it, and flicked it upwards, activating the light.

"Oh Kami…" He said, sitting up. He was laying on top of sports bleachers, folded completely together. The rest of the room appeared to be an abandoned gymnasium, but was completely bare aside for lumps of something in the corner furthest from him. He turned the flashlight around him, and saw something dangling from the safety fence of the bleachers. Crawling now, not wanting to fall of the bleachers, he found his way over to the object. It appeared to be a cassette player, with "Play Me" written on it. Bewildered, he felt around the cassette player, found the play button, and pressed it.

**"Hello Gato,"** Greeted a dark, raspy feminine voice emitting from the speaker of the cassette player, **"I don't believe there's a person in the country that doesn't know of you. You own one of the most successful conglomerates in the Elemental Nations, giving the likes of ninja villages and the Yakuza a constant run for their money. Sadly, you were ruthless in your dealings. Go as far as bankrupting nations, drug trafficking, enslavement, even raping woman then giving them to your men to do with as they please before killing them. Is this your way of relieving stress, or do you just enjoy taking the life of another being? I'd like to put your survival skills to the test. The room you're in now is locked, and I assure you the only way out is through the door. The key to the door is in the stomach of one of three sleeping rabid dogs, which haven't been fed in a week, in the room with you. You have ten minutes, starting from when you flip the light switch, waking the dogs, to retrieve the key before the entire room is filled with a poisonous gas. If you're ever curious of how much time you have left, a digital clock will start counting down to zero once you've flipped on the lights. And by the way, the substance on your body is a special mixture of meat and dog food; you'll smell rather tasty to the mutts. Look around you Gato, there are weapons hidden among you, but at the same time, you're outnumbered. Now, you are in the position of the people you've killed. Will you fall to the jaws of these ferocious beasts, or succeed as you've done so many times before? Let the game begin."**

"What the fuck!" Gato whispered into the darkness, careful not to wake the dogs, "Is it money you want? I have plenty! How much? A million? Ten million? Hell, a hundred million! Just let me out of here!"

The silence was his only answer.

"Please," Gato begged on his knees, crying, "I'll do anything, never harm a soul again! I'll even throw in the pin number to my Snow Back Account! Please!"

As was before, the silence of the darkness was his only answer.

Gato lay in the darkness sobbing, as he came to the slow and painful realization that he was going to play this madwoman's game.

He reached for the light switch, trembling.

"Kami help me… I'm really going to have to do this." He realized.

No, this was not a game of Monopoly, or a game of Poker, where you could win everything back, this was a live-or-die game.

The light shot out from the fluorescents, blinding him temporarily, and waking the dogs. Smelling the mixture on his skin, they rushed to him, jumping and barking and trying to reach him, but the bleachers were too high up, and they couldn't climb them.

"Shit!" Gato cried angrily, as he noticed the rest of his surroundings. The floor of the gymnasium was covered in broken glass, there was a tall stand used for fixing ceiling problems, and there was no way down from the bleachers without being in range of the dogs, who would chomp on him viscously.

He was boxed in.

"There are weapons hidden around you," He remembered the voice from the tape saying, and began to inspect his surroundings carefully. There was something, a bucket maybe? Wedged in between a section of the bleachers. He crawled over to it, and the dogs followed closely from below, barking and howling for the meal above. The bucket was indeed a bucket, but not just any bucket; a chicken leg bucket from some sort of restaurant, with only one leg, moldy and probably as old as the dogs.

"Thanks for the table scraps you son of a bitch," Gato said flatly, "Some weapon."

Well actually, he began to realize, it was a weapon. These dogs were _hungry_, and would probably eat anything placed before them, including this week-old chicken leg (not to mention Gato himself). Which is just the distraction he needed to get out of this "corner."

He dangled the chicken leg above the dogs, and watched them drool. For safe measure, he smeared all of the mixture on his body as possible onto the chicken leg, and then, adrenaline rushing, threw it across the room as far as he could.

The dogs took the bait, and rushed after it, fighting over the leg, while Gato got down from the bleachers. Thinking fast, he picked up some glass shards and placed them in between his fingers, making a makeshift set of brass knuckles. Then he grabbed the biggest shard of glass he could find, and placed it in his left hand. The dogs still fighting over the meat, he ran over to the tall stand, cringing as the glass embedded into his feet.

No sooner then he reached the stand, he heard the shrill sound of barking coming towards him. Gato whirled around fast, grabbing the pole of the stand with a free hand, and pushed as hard as he could. The stand toppled, landing on an unfortunate mutt.

The remaining two rushed towards Gato, unfazed. He raised his right fist, and as the dog on the left jumped towards him, he punched it squarely in the nose, knocking it back. The other dog successfully jumped on top of him, and Gato readied the big shard, placing it in the dog's jaws as they closed on his face. The dog howled in pain, blood gushing from its head, and fell down, presumably dead.

As Gato took a sigh of relief, he looked up in time to see the last dog, whom he had punched in the nose, lunge at him. He was pinned down, and the dog took a bite at his chest, gnawing at it.

Gato screamed in pain, as the sound of that tape cassette voice came back to haunt him.

_**"Now, you are in the position of all the people you've killed."**_

Determined to live, Gato grabbed the dog and tried to pry it off, then managed to get his leg in front of it, and kicking it away. Gato grabbed two handfuls of glass, oblivious at the pain, and threw them at the dog. One of the shards landed in its eye, and the dog howled in pain as Gato and done only moments before. Seeing an opening, he grabbed a large shard beside him and slit the dog' throat with it, killing it quickly in a fountain of blood.

Gato bellowed loudly, in both pain and triumph. And then he glanced at the clock. He had five minutes left. No, he couldn't possibly dig though the innards of three stomachs - especially with how wounded his hands were - in five minutes. The odds were against him, but he might be able to – if the stomach he sliced open had the key in it. He couldn't slice two, nor three in five minutes, just one. Just one.

Throwing human emotion and compassion to the wind, he grabbed a shard of glass, and picked his freshest kill to cut open. Hopefully, this one had the key. If it didn't, he was doomed. Gato prayed for this dog to be the right one, and began to make the initial cut.

The stomach ruptured open, spewing forth intestine and bile in one of the most disturbing sights imaginable. Gato dug his fingers into the fresh cut, feeling the warmth of the dog's entrails. He vomited a bit in his throat, but promptly swallowed it and pulled his hands apart, widening the cut. Immediately, a horrid smell came from the body, causing a fresh bout of vomiting. Withdrawing his hands from the cut, he examined the crevice of organs. He felt a fresh stream of vomit coming on, but counted backwards until the feeling passed, and proceeded to dig through the organs. Using the shard of glass to sever the intestines, he examined them first, fingering through them. There was no key in the intestines.

"Dammit!" He cursed, reluctant to examine the dog's organs again.

Three minutes left.

Doing the hardest thing in his life, he placed the shard on the dog's actual stomach, and sliced it open. Blood spurted out for a moment, but subsided, and then Gato dug his fingers into the stomach, using the same method as he did opening the dog's skin.

"Shit fuck!" Gato howled in a voice that didn't sound like his own, as the stomach acid burned his fingers.

Carefully grabbing the stomach, careful not to release the acid, he picked it up, turned it upside-down, and poured the contents on the floor, hoping to see a gleam indicating the key was there.

There was no key.

"Damn!" He screamed in failure, pounding his hands on the floor. He screamed a series of unintelligible words shortly afterward.

He cried there, knowing that his life was to end in the gymnasium from hell.

Looking over at the clock, which now read one minute remaining, he waited for the gas to spew forth.

He picked up the dog's head, looking at it, and hissed at it. He shook it mercilessly, blaming it for being the dog with no key. He was going to have the last laugh. Taking another shard, he began to decapitate the dog's head.

He did it in less then ten seconds, his rage fueling super-human strength. In the now-open dog's throat, he saw the chicken leg. It was half there, this dog had gotten half of it, and he would have choked on it had Gato not killed it. There was something else there besides the chicken leg, though.

There was a key.

"Holy…" Gato murmured in slow realization.

The key had been in the chicken leg when he threw it to the dogs.

This woman who threw that scroll at him had anticipated his every move.

Thirty seconds left.

He grabbed a shred of the dog's fur, placed it over his mouth and nose, and charged to the door on the other side of the gymnasium. He made it about halfway before the gas started to flow from the pipes scattered about the room. He made it to the door though; the dog's fur had kept enough fresh air in to last him that long.

* * *

**Scene End**

* * *

Gato unlocked the door, triumphantly and he was greeted with an offiice and the smell of fresh air.

Only for a hand to latch onto his neck like a vice-grip.

"D-don't! I played your game! I won!," Gato began, but grunted in pain when he saw it was Zabuza Momochi that twisted his hand, pulling the small man's head to the side.

"Don't what? Kill you? You do know where you are, right?" Zabuza chuckled at this, letting Gato go with a flick of his wrist. Gato scrambled as best he could to a wall. "You do know that if you tease a predator, it will come after you in the end. It is even more of a possibility if you threaten its habitat. Now, why should I let you live when my prey is cornered?"

Gato opened his mouth, but was cut off by the Demon of the Bloody Mist, "Ah, yes…You survived Kushina-sama's game so you have the right live. Or you'll give me money, right?"

The shipping tycoon could only make a sound, but nothing else.

"You want to know why you really are still alive?" Zabuza gestured to Haku and the girl pointed to where a dark haired woman was sitting quietly over a desk, scratching a pen over a few documents that she was shuffling through. Earmuffs adorned her head, which turned when Haku opened the slide.

She seemed to be ignorant of the last few minutes and at ease. She removed her earmuffs and set them aside to speak to him. "I'm just checking a few things over, Zabuza-san. Everything is in place."

He smirked behind his bandages at her. "I'm glad, Tsunami-san. It is time."

"Hmm?" She stood up and walked out of the little room, only to flinch when she saw Gato right at her feet.

She almost dropped her stacks of paper.

"You… your the bridge builder's daughter. You were in on this all along?" Gato accused, pointing at her.

All of a sudden, a blonde teen was there at her side, holding her arm to steady her.

"It's okay, Tsunami-san. Just do as we explained and it will be over with. He can't hurt you." Naruto soothe to the frightened woman.

She licked her lips nervously, but nodded. "Okay…okay."

She shuffled the papers in her hand, tapping them neatly till they conformed to a somewhat organized manner.

"You know what these are, right Gato-san?"

Gato snatched them from her, muttering distasteful remarks about women in general.

"You out of your god damned mind, woman! I'm not signing-" Gato's rant was cut short when he felt a bloody blade pressed against his throat.

Zabuza held it lazily against his skin, "I don't think the women in the room appreciates your tone or language towards Tsunami-chan. And in my honest opinion, its starting to piss me off."

The blade was so close against his skin, it drew a drop a blood when he swallowed.

"This power of attorney will allow all funds, accounts, legal entities and projects that are named with in to be transferred to computer servers under Zabuza Momochi, Tsunami Keiko and...Yoko Kurama to become our legal properties." Naruto said

Gato's mouth worked, but was beyond enraged.

"That's almost all my whole net worth!"

"Tell me, Gato-san," Naruto voiced dully, "What is the value of your life?"

Gato had no answer, but looked at the documents and the pen that the woman now held in her hands. He looked stubbornly away.

"I see." Naruto exhaled, but lifted his hand to get Zabuza's attention. "You need to show our guest the exit."

Haku turned a questioning glance to Naruto, though Zabuza caught on and smiled sadistically removing his sword from Gato's vicinity and back away a few steps.

Even Gato was a little surprised by this. Crawling to a spot near Naruto, he picked a small rug on the floor to cover himself, and eventually get himself to a somewhat standing position.

"I-I'll just go then." Gato carefully inched his way, backwards, towards the other door in the room.

No one made a move to stop him.

Though Zabuza's dark chuckle didn't help.

When he reached the hall, he all but choked on what he saw.

From his end of the hall all the way to the exit of where he came in was littered with bodies in different broken, pierced and very dead positions.

He heard a thump at the end of the hall and saw the cooling body of a man, or what was left of him as he saw the man was missing of the man as he looked to be missing a head and half of his upper body. Who he saw next to the body made him recoil in fright.

It was that same red headed woman who appeared in his office earlier who was now smiling cheerily and waving at him.

With his wounded leg, he stumbled over one, then landed face first into another, even crawled over a bloody mass of several that were laying on top of each other. From chest to legs, he was covered in the sticky residue of the dead's fluids…not all of it was blood either.

He kept his head down from the woman as he crawled past her, hoping she wouldn't see him if he didn't look at him. He missed the amused expression that she gave off and if he was looking, he would of seen her snap her fingers and everything from the office to the gymnasium seemed to of disappeared in the wind.

Ah Genjutsu at its finest. Demonic Genjutsu.

As soon as he was close enough to the door, the exit of his freedom, Haku was already outside with Tsunami, waiting for him.

The images from the last few minutes seemed like a hauntingly possible outcome for him.

"Gato-san, Kurama-sama told me that if you are not done signing these documents within the next minute, I am to start impaling you from your genitals to your legs."

The blood and other smells on him gave him no doubt that she was capable of doing just that.

"Y-You can't-"

"Kurama-sama had said to show you the exit, but he did not say anything about letting you leave without signing. The time starts from the moment I see you, counting now. 60, 59, 58, 57-"

"Damn it!" It was the gymnasium all over again. He snatched the thick stack of paper's and pen from Tsunami's hands and started scratching off his signature, flipping a page and then signing off another.

"42, 41, 40, 39-"

He was almost half way through, when he heard Tsunami call out "You need to initial here, here, and here."

"Shut up! I can't concentrate with him counting!"

He flipped the pages back when he heard "28, 27, 26-"

"Done," He handed the documents to Tsunami.

"17, 16, 15-"

She was turning the pages in her hands, scanning to make sure everything was in place.

"I'm done, stop counting!"

"We have to make sure you didn't forget anything, Gato-teme. She doesn't stop counting till I say so." Tsunami replied coldly.

"8, 7, 6," In a blurr of movement, and without breaking her count, Haku swept the feet from under Gato's feet, pressed her knee across his thighs and a hand across the tycoon's neck.

"I signed everything, I swear!" He reached feebly for Haku's hand, his other hand covered his crotch protectively.

Haku raised the senbon high, eyes focused squarely on Gato's groin.

Disgusting. No where near her Kurama-kun's size.

"3, 2, 1"

"No!"

Tsunami stopped Haku with a touch on her shoulder, "It's all here, Haku-san."

"Do you wish to check it over again, Tsunami-san? Kurama-sama will not be happy if we miss this opportunity."

"It's alright. We're done."

Haku lowered the sliver of metal away from Gato, then offered her hand to help him up.

Gato accepted cautiously, still unable to believe what has happened.

"Gato-san, this is Kurama-sama's last request for me to tell you: You are to leave the Land of Waves and never come back, take any action against him, or anyone who works for him. I don't have to tell you what will happen if you do. You are alive now simply because of his whim. Your value is lower than trash now."

Haku gestured to Tsunami and she pulled an envelope out of a folder she was holding. Offering it to Gato, he opened it warily.

"There is a map with a list of instructions you are to follow." Tsunami began, unfolding it in front of him. "You are to follow these directions until you reach the edge of Wave Country. Kurama-sama will have transportation ready to send you back home once you arrive."

Gato frowned, "This will take me weeks to go this route!"

"Yes, it will, Gato-san." Tsunami chimed cheerfully, having too much fun in his misery. "You know as well as I do that it will take time to enact all these documents, get them approved through your lawyers, accountants, project managers, and other affinities. Once it is in place, there will be no need to worry about any future involvement on your half legally."

Though she left out the part that he was now without a pot to piss in as all of his secret accounts that he kept hidden away were already hacked into and transferred into Waves National Treasury and he would be dead before he made it to the finish line. Hm...Must of slipped her mind.

Oh well.

"Kurama-sama has eyes all through out this Land and those around, Gato-san. If you do not follow this trail exactly to the letter, you will be killed without a second thought. Is that understood?" Haku intoned with her same calm demeanor.

Gato nodded, swallowing hard.

"I want to give you this, as a memory of this moment, Gato-san." Kushina said appearing behind him.

She kicked the back of Gato's leg, making him fall to his knees, and jammed a kunai into his rectum.

Gato's loud screech could of been heard for miles.

"This is how all the people of Wave felt when you screwed them over, only figuratively though. I've killed your men with this, so I think you can understand a little more viscerally how I am not afraid to execute you. Remember that on your travels. I truly do hope we do not see each other again. I don't think you need to be reminded anymore of what you have heard, seen, or felt...oh I wouldn't try to pull that out or you'll bleed to death."

Gato nodded numbly...the numbers of his loss still trying to catch up to him like the kunai.

"Oh, Gato-teme." Tsunami called out.

Gato turned his head in time to see her hand reach back.

SLAP

Gato held his cheek, a nice red hand print burning his cheek.

There was no need for him to say anything, it was well understood why that had happened.

Kushina raised a curious eyebrow at her, while Haku snickered.

"We are done here." Kushina called out, watching the short man limp away with one hand on his cane and another on his cheek.

"Are you going to be ok Tsunami-san?" Naruto asked putting a hand on Tsunami's shoulder as he had yet to see the woman move, nor turn from watching Gato's departing back.

"I just...I can't believe its finally over," Tsunami whispered. "When you came to me about this plan...I was skeptical but you..." she didn't finish as she turned around smashed her frame into his, crying hysterically into his chest as she kept saying "Thank you" repeatedly, gaining a smile from everyone present.

Except smiled at scene Zabuza who was observing the last body that Kushina dropped.

"Well I'll be damned. You really are the Red Death. How did you beat Raiga that fast?" he commented causing Kushina to smirk.

* * *

Flashback

_Kushina tossed the bottle of Sake to Raiga and unsheathed her sword. "Take your last drink and we will fight. You shouldn't go to the afterlife without one last fight."_

_Raiga drunk the entire bottle and threw it at Kushina, who batted the bottle away and saw Raiga charge at her with his spiked swords at the ready. Kushina charged at him as well and they met in the middle of the room. A loud clang was heard as the two swords met, but Raiga easily pushed Kushina until she hit the wall._

_"You are too weak bitch." Raiga said pushing his swords closer to Kushina's throat. Kushina struggled to fight back but in her condition she couldn't utilize her strength without shortening her existence. Kushina decided to change tactics and kneed Raiga in the side, successfully escaping the swords as they past over her head, embedding into the wall._

_Kushina rolled forward and slashed out, cutting Raiga in the leg before entering her sword stance again. Raiga glared at the redhead while pulling his swords from the wall easily. Raiga chopped downwards with his swords aiming at Kushina's head, only for her hit the side of his wrist's, knocking it away enough for her to dodge._

_Kushina jumped away and readied his stance again. "I'll say you are skilled, but your strength makes you fail as a swordsman." Raiga said readying his sword again._

_"I know." Kushina said sadly. "I've fought you with a handicap and I'm able to accept that." Kushina said charging at Raiga._

_Raiga blocked her's side slash with one of his own affectively turning Kushina around and struck her in the back._

_Kushina looked down to see one of Raiga's sword protruding her side and she frowned. "You missed anything fatal." she remarked said as she pierced herself in the other side stabbing Raiga._

_His eyes widened when he felt Kushina's blade pierce his stomach._

_"What the hell?" Raiga grunted out as he stepped backwards freeing his sword from her. Kushina turned around while pulling her sword out and looked at Raiga calmly. The former Swordman of the Mist was amazed with Kushina immensely. "You are prepared for death it seems. I shall give you a glorious funeral."_

_"No." Kushina said with a smile. "I have things I have to do before I die. I just know what my body can handle." she said casually._

_Raiga took a step to the side, but froze, his pike-like blades clattering to the floor._

_Kushina saw this and smiled. "About time. I was afraid we would blow up before the poison took affect." she commented, sheathing her sword. Raiga's eyes widened as she took his's swords and placed them in a scroll._

_"You gave me poisoned sake? Why?" Raiga asked curiously, though inwardly seething at his careless behavior._

_He was always told when he was younger to never take things from strangers._

_"So I could get out of here without worrying about you following and killing me." Kushina said. "If you used your head and thought about your first attack, you would have realized the walls to the other rooms aren't sealed." she said forming a ball of spinning chakra in her hand and thrusted it into the wall behind Raiga. The wall exploded leaving a hole. "You could have left out by making holes in this room."_

_"So you never really intended on staying in here?" Raiga asked annoyed._

_"I would have if I couldn't get you in the position you're in now. But then we would have lost the money and I would be bitched at. This was just the easier way." Kushina said and walked up behind Raiga. "Now Goodbye." she said in a flash of speed, her blade was drenched in blood and Raiga's head low laid on the floor._

_Kushina sealed his head and hefted his body onto her shoulder and quickly jumped out the window just in time as the final rooms exploded behind her._

* * *

Flashback End

"Raiga was tough but without the boy on his back, he became too predictable." Kushina said as she watched Tsunami push off her son with a wide smile before hearing a cough from beside of her and turned to see Haku, who had an irritated look on her face.

Kushina inwardly smiled impishly. "Looks like someone's jealous." Kushina whispered enough for Haku to hear, causing the girl's eyes to widen before a blush appeared on her face in embarassement at being caught.

Too bad she didn't notice that Naruto caught what his mother said.

But before that he felt a certain spike of chakra and instantly was about to leap in that direction until he felt another familiar chakra signature with the first.

Naruto then put a finger to his ear and channeled chakra it.

"Yugito" he called out.

_..."Whats up Otouto" _Yugito's voice spoke into his ear.

"Everything ok? I just felt Saeko's chakra spike." Naruto asked with a little urgency in his tone.

_"Everything ok now. Hinata told me that the Uchiha tried to force himself onto her but she broke his nose. Then when she was a good distance away he tried a Katon jutsu when she wasn't looking but the amazing part about it was Sae-chan jump in front of the blast and absorbed it through her mouth and fired a Bijuu-dama."_

"..."

_"He Kawarimi at the last second and threatened to kill her hadn't Haku hit him with three needles in the top of his neck above his Adams apple."_

"...Where is the _he_ now?" he asked quietly causing Kushina to become concerned as she heard the quiet rage in his voice.

"...You want me to heal him" Yugito asked already knowing where he was going.

"Please do. I'm on my way." Naruto finished before hanging up. He picked Tsunami up gaining a "eep" and a small blush from the woman before barking out.

"We need to head back now! I need to take care of the teme!" Naruto stated coldly before he disappeared in a burst of speed, no shumpo.

Kushina was right behind him followed by the two Kiri-nin although Zabuza voiced his thoughts.

"Who the hell pissed him off?"

Oh was he about to find out.

* * *

Back at the the clearing with Yugito

Yugito took her finger from her ear, after getting off the line with Naruto and turned around and noticed everyone staring at her with confusion expressions.

"What?" she asked innocently, though inwardly she was laughing her ass off.

"You don't have a radio so how were you able to get in touch with Naruto?" Kurenai voiced everyone question.

"Its a CODEC seal Naruto created," she answered while her hand started glowing blue and waved it over Sasuke's prone form, healing all of his injuries as well as waking him up, but he stayed still.

"CODEC?" asked Kakashi, interested in the seal as well.

"Its a communication seal that are imprinted the small bones of the person's ear which can either receive normal communication similar to radios, the only difference is that no one will be able to hear it but you" she explained getting shocked and impressed looks from everyone.

"So the only drawback is that you have to speak vocally to communicate?" Jiraiya questioned which Yugito answered with a shake of her head. But before she could answer a startled gasp was heard and everyone turned around to see Sasuke in mid lung to a terrified Saeko.

Sasuke smirked viciously. If he killed this little bitch, he would show the dobe just how weak he is for not protecting her, then he would rub his face in it before he killed him as well.

Metal pierced through flesh. Yes it was all too easy.

He didn't notice the blur in front of him before it was too late. It was the dobe! So what! If he wanted to die then so be it. At least he would have the honor by dying by an Uchiha's hand.

Naruto grabbed his wrist. Red chakra seemed to swirl around the two teens before Naruto punched Sasuke in the face hard enough to send him crashing through a tree. Naruto then stalked towards the direction of his target with a murderous look on his face as he pulled the blade from his chest and threw it towards Sakura. It sank halfway into the tree beside her head barely managing to nick her ear.

Jiraiya appeared from the trees and was the only one that seemed able to move besides Kakashi, Zabuza, Yugito and Saeko, the latter two of which who didn't even look fazed by the evil aura in the area. Kakashi didn't think; he just reacted as he positioned himself between the predator and his prey.

"Naruto, you have to calm down. You are going to lose control!" Kakashi pleaded, trying to reason with him. The blond simply glared at him with slitted red eyes, his gritted teeth showing two long canines through his sneer.

"NARUTO!" Kakashi tried again more fervently. It was no good; the boy continued walking towards him.

Naruto slowed suddenly as a violet-haired dark skinned woman that Kakashi had never seen before wrapped her arms around him from behind. He took another step forward, dragging his captor another few feet. The woman rested her head on his shoulder as if to whisper to him.

She whispered at a volume that only he could hear, "Calm down, koi. Saeko-chan's out of immediate danger; please, calm yourself."

Naruto shook his head stubbornly and took another step. Yoruichi's arms gripped him more tightly, making him falter. He no longer moved forward, but the oppressive aura was still there and he was still glaring at Sasuke. The Uchiha was starting to regret his decision as he desperately tried to crawl backwards until he found himself against a tree, leaving an odd wet trail behind on the ground that could be seen to originate from the seat and crotch of his pants.

"Please, honey…calm yourself," Yoruichi's whisper began to take on a pleading tone as her hands roamed up and down his torso, "You're frightening your comrades and the villagers around you."

Kakashi could see Naruto's eyes start to lose their bloodlust, but the rage was still there.

"You try to force yourself on Hinata-chan. Then you try to harm a child. _MY_ child," Naruto growled out in cold fury at the Uchiha that was cowering in terror a few short yards away from him.

He tried to move toward him again but Yoruichi held him tight while whispering once more, "Naru-koi, you know that killing him will do more harm than good right now. Please, you have to calm yourself."

**"Yoruichi's right; you need to calm down now, Sochi,"** Kushina prodded gently from within his mind, the sound of her voice a calming influence to Naruto's agitated mind, **"I want him to die for trying to kill my granddaughter, too, but if you kill him now, you'll have Konoha on your head…and all of the plans we've made over the years will be for naught. As hard as it is, just bide your time…exactly as you have been doing. You'll get your chance,"** Kushina's gentle tone took on a darker quality as she added,** "Death is too good for him, anyway. Don't kill him yet. Make him suffer!"**

Naruto growled at the idea of not ending his existence; he couldn't help how he was feeling. He remembered what Akuma told him when he would start to have kits of his own. His compulsion to protect them would be unrelenting and he would stop at nothing to do so.

As if sensing his thoughts, Saeko walked up to her father and tugged on his pants-leg. He looked down as he felt the light tug and looked at his now-calm daughter's soft smile. Every moment that he stared at her caused his hatred for those who wanted to hurt her to grow in intensity. Regardless of the potential repercussions, though, an example had to be made to ensure that nobody would try to harm any of Naruto's loved ones again.

"Saeko."

Saeko shivered a bit at her papa's voice, she had never seen him so angry in her life. Looking into his eyes she could feel all the anger and bloodlust that was directed towards the dark haired man that was mean to her. Even though her daddy was only doing this to protect her and her Whitey-chan, she didn't want to see that look upon his face. He looked like a completely different person with hatred burning so deeply within his eyes.

"Y-Yes, papa?" She stuttered out.

Naruto's gaze turns somewhat sad a bit as he heard the small fear within his daughter's voice. Even though he was furious at what happened, he never wanted her to see him like this. He will make it up to her any way he can, but first he had to deal with this bastard that _**dared **_tried to touch _**his **_daughter and mate. Kneeling down to her height, he stared at her with the same look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this Saeko-chan," He told her has softly as he could at the moment. "But I need you to stay with Yoru-chan, close your eyes and try as best as you could to block out any noise you hear."

Saeko nodded softly, "Okay papa I'll try."

Naruto nodded, "That's all I ask." He then picked her up, then hugged her before telling her that he loved her. He gave her a kiss on the nose, causing her to giggle at being ticklish, before he handed her to Yoruichi.

Saeko buried her head into Yoruichi's breasts and tried as best as she could to block out any of the noise that she might hear. The look in her papa's eyes was something that she had never seen before, but even with that he was still her papa and no one could tell her different.

Feeling that his daughter had did what she was told, Naruto's glare turn murderous as he turned his his head towards Yoruichi who was staring at him in passiveness.

"Take her and Tsunami-san to the house for me. I'll be there shortly," he spoke in a whisper as his irises started to bleed red.

Yoruichi wanted to object, but she knew that now was not the time to try to persuade him or argue with him. He was beyond angry; he was furious – he was enraged.

It made her nervous...and extremely aroused! Damn demonic urges...no she's been like this before the change.

Before Yoruichi moved, Sasuke sprung up from his position with a kunai in hand, his gaze fixated on the little girl in Yoruichi's arms. He didn't even make it two steps before he was quickly subdued by Kakashi with both of his hands behind his back with a knee in his back, the closest person to him at that time. Kakashi jumped back in shock when, all of a sudden, chains burst from the ground around them.

Sasuke wasn't so lucky.

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I'M AN UCHIHA! AN ELITE! I'LL KILL YOU! AND THEN I'LL KILL YOUR BASTARD CHILDR - AHHHH!" screamed Sasuke as the chains wrapped tightly around his body, burning and piercing his skin. Naruto simply turned his now cold angry glare upon Sasuke to address him.

"I'm not going to kill you…_yet. _Nope…you see, I'm going to give you a glimpse of the things I've been through," Naruto declared calmly, confusing everyone in the area.

"What do you mean by that, gaki?" Jiraiya asked, causing Naruto to cast his red eyed gaze towards him. It took every fiber in Jiraiya's being to keep from flinching when they locked eyes.

Yugito and Yoruichi seemed completely unaffected, confident that regardless of how angry he got, he would never lay a hand on them.

Hinata and Kurenai, who were the closest to Jiraiya weren't so lucky when his gaze crossed over him.

'_I've never seen those eyes before. He's even more serious than before. When I look at him, I don't see Naruto-kun, I…I see someone else. This new person is even more powerful, it's like he transformed; even tou-san cannot compete with that,' _thought Hinata staring worriedly at Naruto.

Kurenai simply collapsed to her knees, trembling in horror and breaking out into a cold sweat, as though remembering an extremely traumatic event.

"You've heard about how half of Rice Country was razed to the ground, yes?" Naruto asked Jiraiya; it didn't take him but a few moments to connect the dots and know exactly what he was talking about. Naruto continued, "I found some pretty arcane and occultist stuff there that your old friend was working on."

Jiraiya frowned at how he called Orochimaru "his old friend", but he did catch the subtle shift in his eyes and saw he was gesturing towards the wide-eyed Anko.

"And one scroll…one…_very _special scroll…that he had hidden from everyone. A way to send someone's soul, regardless of whether that soul is good or evil, to any of the Levels of Hell. And the best part is…you can send them there alive!" Naruto finished in a tone that was so calm it was eerie, the satisfaction in his voice not hidden at all.

Sasuke's eyes widened in terror. He could hear the telltale swish of someone making hand signs and he could hear Naruto whispering something.

"NOOO! DON'T DO THIS, NARUTO! I BEG OF YOU, PLEASE! YOU'RE MY BROTHER! REMEMBER, WE WERE SUPPOSE TO SHARE A BOND? MY MOTHER WOULDN'T WANT THIS IN HEAVEN! SHE'S LOOKING DOWN ON US! SHE WOULDN'T WANT THIS, NARUTO! PLEASE, I'M SORRY!" the noises stopped.

"I know you are, Uchiha…" Naruto answered in that same eerie calm, "…and that's why you might just thank me later for this. If not…well, I won't lose any sleep over it. **Come forth, Rashomon Gate 9…and OPEN!" **he finished in a demonic voice scaring most around him.

A massive gateway rose from the ground. It was obsidian with two skeleton giants clutching to the sides of the stone, their skull-like faces seemingly frozen in fear and pain. The double blood red doors were shut by heavy chains…until the chains broke and rattled to the ground.

Everyone in Wave started to appear towards the clearing just in time for them to witness the gates open. As they did, inhuman wails of pain and suffering echoed through the area, accompanied by the stench of blood, burnt and rotting flesh and death. All who watched were terrified, with the exception of those who were so overcome by the noxious odor that they emptied their stomachs and continued dry-heaving.

Sasuke screamed in terror when he saw a massive skeletal three-headed dog-like monster appear in the doorway, eyeing him with glee, its blood-stained teeth plainly visible. The beast had no skin or fur…just bone and raw muscle structure, the blood seeping from the exposed soft tissue dripping down to the ground, hissing and melting the earth as it touched. Black flames seemed to huff out the monster's nostrils.

**"This, Sasuke Uchiha, is Cerberus. He will be taking you to your rehabilitation...in the darkest realms of Hell. Enjoy your stay there, and pray that you're not beyond redemption," **Naruto sneered at the terrified Uchiha as he grabbed his neck while releasing his chains into himself.

Naruto spared the man one last look of disgusted contempt as he walked closer to the gate.

"Do not fear, teme. You will not be alone long. I will send other…deserving souls to join you soon. Now, if you behave yourself, I _might_ shorten your sentence," he commented as if talking over evening tea while staring at the demonic entity who was had its tongues out and sat on its hinds like a obedient pet.

**"Cerberus...take him to Alucard, and give him this little present…with my compliments. He can enjoy this little gift in any way he likes for the next two weeks. If Alucard doesn't want him, then you can have him as a chew toy!"** Naruto called as he hurled the Uchiha through the gate.

The last thing the others saw was a horrified Sasuke screaming loudly as three massive dog heads chomped down on his body and dragged him down into the brimstone as the doors thundered shut and the chains took their placed once again. The massive gate shuddered and then sunk back into the ground leaving nothing but a long scorch mark on the ground and the echo of the cries of those damned to suffer eternal hell for their sins.

All was silent until Zabuza suddenly let out a loud whistle.

"Damn, man! I am so glad I work for him!" He said with a grin.

"Hell…I'm just glad that wasn't me," said Tazuna, who appeared next to him looking blue in the face.

Naruto turned to gaze at all those present, not letting the evil, malicious presence he was emanating drop. Many of those present couldn't help but flinch. Kurenai, however, had the most extreme reaction.

"No!" she yelled, tears streaming down her face as she began to scramble backwards on her hands and feet, "Stop looking at me! Keep those eyes away from me!"

Naruto's eyes widen at her reaction as he watched her turn her gaze away from him, scramble to her feet, and flee as fast as she could, screaming and crying in terror. Naruto's surprised gape turned into an angry grimace as he thought about how Kurenai looked at him; as though he was the Kyuubi and not Naruto. Naruto turned his glare to the rest of those assembled…to notice that only Yugito's expression was different.

She looked furious! Naruto couldn't help but wonder why, but his musings were interrupted as his nose suddenly gave way to Yugito's fist, breaking it and knocking Naruto down.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, HUH?" Yugito screamed at him, straddling his chest, grabbing him by the shirt and punching him once more, this time in the mouth.

Naruto growled warningly at Yugito, which only earned him another punch to the face.

"STOP IT DAMMIT!" Naruto yelled out in frustration.

"You swore NEVER to turn that gaze upon a friend!"

"An example had to be made…"

"AND IT WAS!" Yugito interrupted him, her volume not lessening in the slightest, "Your turning that gaze on everyone else was nothing more than an exercise in SELF-INDULGENCE!"

She slugged him once more.

"YOU ENJOYED IT!" she yelled as she slugged him again, dazing him.

"It didn't have ANYTHING…" she slugged him once more, "…to do with protecting your daughter, you SELFISH…" she slugged him again, "…FUCKING…" she slugged him again, "…BASTARD!" She finished with a few more hard rights for good measure.

Naruto, having calmed some, placed his hands over Yugito's. Yugito looked into his eyes and saw that they had faded back into their regular blue. Yugito's anger hadn't lessened any, even after taking in the face that she had just finished tearing up.

"Okay, Neechan…I get it now. I'm alright," Naruto spoke in a calmer tone.

"No, you don't get it, Otouto!" Yugito retorted, her enraged tone turning into an anguished one as tears began streaming down her face, "Kurenai has been trying so hard to do right by you! Even I can see that! And then you go and pull a stunt like this, possibly destroying any chance of friendship…or maybe even more…with her?"

"She looked at me like I was the Kyuubi!" Naruto snapped back, his anger flaring again.

"She didn't look at you with hate, she looked at you with terror, you FUCKING IDIOT! If you'd just stop for a minute and use that lump in your head you call a brain, you'd realize that the only way she could have reacted like that to you is because SHE'S LOOKED A BIJUU DIRECTLY IN THE EYES BEFORE!"

Naruto gasped as his eyes went wide at that. How could he not have seen that? And given her age, it was likely that the Kyuubi was the Bijuu whose eyes she looked into. And he had just looked at her with those exact same eyes!

"Oh, Kami, what have I done?" Naruto asked quietly, closing his eyes to keep the sorrow from showing.

"Now are you starting to get it?" Yugito asked him firmly, her anger still present, "Naruto, nobody knows better than me that you've had it hard, and you were more than justified is what you did to the Uchiha, but after that, you went too far! You have the faculties of someone far older than your age, hell your mentally a century old, so use your FUCKING head, and take some FUCKING responsibility for your actions!"

Naruto just stared at her. Yugito paused for a few moments to catch her breath before continuing, her tone leaving no room for argument, "You are going to find Kurenai Yuhi. You are going to get on your hands and knees before her and beg her to forgive you. You are going to GIVE YOUR WORD to her that you will NEVER DO THAT TO HER AGAIN! Is there any part of this that you don't understand?"

"No…" Naruto responded, ashamed of himself, "…I got it."

"Good!" Yugito replied as she let go of him and got off his chest, "Now get up, stop being a self-pitying DUMBASS and GO FIX IT!" she finished as she pointed off in the direction that Kurenai ran in. Naruto, without another word, complied immediately but before turning to Yugito with a small smile, all his injuries vanishing in seconds to everyones astonishment.

"I forgot that you had a mean right hook."

"Next time they won't be love taps." she replied with a small smile holding out her fist. Naruto complied with his own as they bumped fist before he disappeared.

Saeko peeked her head from Yoruichi, feeling her father's presence no longer near her and was searching rapidly, but saw the angry glare Kiba was shooting towards her Obasan so she glared right back at Kiba, her blue eyes flickering red due to her sudden anger.

"Look what he did to Sasuke-kun! My mother was right, he's nothing but a monster that needs to be killed for what he's done!" Sakura shrieked out hysterically, her green eyes flickering in and out of focus, making many of the experienced ninja furrow their brows in thought of what they are seeing.

That was the last sentence she said before a small foot slammed into her face. She cried out in pain as her head was sent to the side from the blow. Since Kiba was standing right next to her, he also got compliments of a blow from Sakura's head colliding with his. Both crashed to the ground, both dazed for a second as the pounding in their head would not stop. Shaking both of their heads, both ninja glared at each other before looking for whoever hit them. Their glares changed to completely shocked at what they saw just meters away from them.

Saeko was standing right in front of them, the small girl had a look of rage on her small face. Her fist was clenched tightly at her sides along with angry tears that were falling from her eyes. A red aura was swirling around the girl's body like flames, licking the ground and burning pieces as she took a step forward. Everyone was shocked to their very cores, never before had they saw a little girl, no older than three, being able to move that fast.

'_How was she able to move so fast?'_ Yoruichi thought as she looked at the little girl. '_She's only three years old physically and only been a human for a week. No one that age should be able to move that fast.'_

_'Thats the Kyuubi's chakra!' _thought all the Sannin and all the Jounin in the area in a panic.

"Don't you dare," Saeko growled out glaring at both Kiba and Sakura, her pupils red of Kyuubi's influence. "Ever say you WISH MY PAPA DEAD!" She took a step forward but the sudden power she gains flickered out, causing the girl to stumble.

Yugito's eyes widen in alarm and she quickly got ready up to shumpo towards Saeko, but paused once Yoruichi phased into view and grabbed Saeko before she could.

"Too much is going on too fast" was all she said.

Yugito huffed before drawing out a pair of sunglasses along with Yoruichi and surprisingly Saeko, Hinata, Haku, and Zabuza before pulling forth a small, cylindrical and metallic object the size of a pen out and held it towards the rest.

"Ladies and Gentlemen from our Technology department I would like to introduce..." Yugito held the red light towards all who were looking.

FLASH!

"A standard issued Neuralizer."

* * *

Naruto flew through the trees, sending chakra into his eyes, ears and nose so that he could track Kurenai and catch up to her.

"Where could she have gotten to?" he asked desperately, aloud to himself.

He pressed forward at top speed, keeping his chakra-enhanced senses sharp to pick up the slightest sign of her. Then…he caught the aroma of flowers and cinnamon that he associated with her scent. He immediately turned in the direction that the scent was wafting in from. Before long, he could hear sobbing in the distance, prompting him to pick up speed even more.

His chase had led him to the unfinished bridge, where he could see Kurenai on the far end, her head resting in her knees, trembling and sobbing at the same time.

"Kurenai!" he called out, causing her to snap her head back his way in fear. Her fear turned to terror when she saw him. Seeing the utter torment on her face broke Naruto's heart, and made him feel like a complete fool as he knew he was responsible for it.

"Please, stay away!" Kurenai started as he ran towards her, bringing her hands up as she flinched in fright. Naruto immediately stopped, frozen in place, pondering within his mind as to what to do, feeling numb. As she got up and turned to flee once more, Naruto immediately acted.

"Kure-chan please!" Naruto shouted, dropping to his knees in a prostrate position, his voice beginning to break.

Upon hearing the affectionate name that he hadn't used in so long, she immediately paused, her eyes wide. She turned once more to look at him, and saw him in the prostrate position that he'd just fallen to.

"I'm sorry!" he shouted desperately as tears threatened to flow down his face, "Please, I'm begging you...don't leave me…" his voice lost strength as he dropped his head to the concrete with his hands at his sides, pressed against the ground.

Kurenai's fear was replaced with shock and remorse when she saw Naruto in such a position. This young man, who had apologized to nobody since his return to Konoha for his coldness or hostility, was now before her…on his knees…begging her not to leave him! She began to approach him, at first with trepidation, but then her speed gradually increased until in the end she was running towards him, tears streaming down her face. Naruto didn't move an inch at her approach.

When she reached him, Kurenai dropped to her knees and pulled Naruto up from the ground and held him to her body, crying right along with him, both of their heads resting on each other's shoulders. Naruto wrapped his arms around the woman whose embrace he was currently in, holding him just as tightly to herself.

After a few moments of this, Naruto began to speak as the two still held each other, "I'm so sorry…Kure-chan! I had no right to turn those eyes on you or anyone else, there! I…I justified it to myself saying that it would serve to warn anyone who wanted to harm my loved ones! But the truth is that it was just selfish of me to do that!"

Naruto paused as his sobs continued, Kurenai's own sobs right there with his own as she held the back of Naruto's head with one of her hands while holding his back with the other. Naruto continued once he foundhis voice again, "Forgive me! I give you my solemn word that I'll never turn those eyes on you again!"

Kurenai's cries grew slightly louder at that admission, "I do forgive you! I…I just remember…the sheer terror I felt when I…" Kurenai couldn't seem to finish.

"When you looked Kyuubi in the eyes before he was sealed into me?" Naruto finished for her.

"Yes!" Kurenai cried out loudly, her sobs renewed, her body now shaking with them. Kurenai's grip on both Naruto's cloak and his hair tightened, as though their roles immediately changed – it was now Kurenai who needed him to reassure her that things would be okay. Naruto brought his own hand up to the back of Kurenai's head, gently pressing her scalp forward, his fingers separated through her thick raven locks.

Kurenai began anew through her sobs, "I've never talked to anyone about this before…but I still have nightmares about those horrible eyes! Those evil, malicious eyes – I still see them, sometimes just…floating by themselves and glaring at me! Those eyes…they make we want to die!"

Naruto gasped, feeling even worse, knowing now just what it was he had put Kurenai through when he turned Akuma's gaze upon her.

"I'm so sorry…" Naruto started softly through his own tears, "…I'm so sorry…"

Kurenai, on impulse, turned her face towards Naruto's and planted a kiss on his cheek, still sobbing while she did so.

"I…" Naruto himself began as he tried to get some measure of control over himself, "…I think it's time I talked about a few things, myself."

Kurenai let go of him as she felt him loosening his hold on her as well. He pulled back just far enough to be able to look her in the eyes as he talked.

"While I was traveling," he began, "I met another woman that I…fell in love with. Her name was Saeko…"

"Like your daughter?" Kurenai asked as she unintentionally interrupted him.

Naruto smiled briefly, "Yeah…like my daughter."

"Wait a minute…" Kurenai responded, "…what do you mean, 'was'?"

"She…she was killed," Naruto answered quietly.

"No…" Kurenai gasped out, "…what happened?"

"Well…" Naruto began…

_"Saeko!" He took hold of her as she fell to the ground, he stared in horror at the puncture wound in her chest, "S-Saeko, hime, come on talk to me." His voice was filled with desperation, he ignored the pain of his own wounds._

_"B-beloved, I-Im dying."_

_"NO, no you're not!" unshed tears filled his eyes, this could't be happening. "Y-you're not, you can't!"_

_"I am...so sorry," She gave him a small brilliant smile, despite her blood-stained teeth and the blood dripping out of the corners of her mouth, "Please…don't ever…forget who you are...and that…even if I...can't...go with you...I...I will always love you...my beloved."_

_And with that, the light of life left her eyes. Saeko Busujima, the woman who loved him with all her heart, had died in his arms, leaving Naruto to sit there, too shocked to actually move._

_"No, no, no, no, NO! SAEKO! WAKE UP!" Naruto shouted; his voice frantic and his eyes looking into her now dull ones, "C'mon Saeko-chan, you need to wake up! I need you to wake up! D-Don't…" Naruto's voice chocked, "…don't leave me."_

_Naruto stared into Saeko's eyes looking for any sign of life. Only to find them dull, lifeless, almost as though she was a doll._

_"No…oh Kami, no…" tears came from Naruto's eyes, even though he didn't notice, "…not like this…I never wanted this to happen to you… why? Why did this have to happen?"_

_"Damn it… Saeko," the blond's shoulders began to shake as sobs racked his body. Heedless of the blood that was pouring out of the wound in Saeko's chest and began to stain his clothes, Naruto pulled the now-still Saeko closer to him, and began to rock back and forth as though seeking, hoping to find that warmth that he had always felt from her before._

_It wasn't there._

_All he now felt was the fading warmth that she had held when alive, and it was soon replaced with the cold feeling of one who had just died._

_"Naruto…" Saya Takagi mumbled, completely shocked at what she was witnessing and not at all sure what she should think at seeing the sight of the person who, while cold and indifferent to everyone else, showed such emotion and warmth to the swordswoman whose body he was currently holding. Naruto, despite his aloof quirks and distant persona, had still carried that near-indomitable optimism and confidence._

_Now…now, he seemed to be almost broken. Tears were streaming down his face as he held onto the violet-haired swordswoman, seemingly ignoring the world around him. His lips moved, whispering apology after apology to the girl he was holding, even though she was no longer alive to hear them. The sight of Naruto breaking down so utterly was so foreign that the young pinkette did not know what to think._

_It was utterly...heartbreaking._

_"Touching performance, Uzumaki…" said a sickeningly smug baritone that Naruto knew all too well, "…though I'm really not a big fan of tragedies."_

_Upon hearing the voice of that bastard Albert Wesker, Naruto's grief was immediately replaced by rage and insanity induced bloodlust. Killing intent crashed all around the clearing so violently that almost everyone had dropped to their knees and were squirming away from Naruto. _

_Wesker himself was having great difficulty remaining on his feet, such was the killing intent that Naruto was emitting in his direction. For the first time in, maybe ever, Wesker broke out in a cold sweat, unable to maintain that arrogant smile he always wore…even as a facade. For the first time he could remember, he was experiencing terror!_

_Pure mind numbing terror._

_Meanwhile, a powerful red energy began to swirl around Naruto before shooting into the air to form a column of vermilion, lashing out around him in a violent manner as if it had a will of its own. The energy covered the area around and above him, and at the top the energy took a shape. It took the shape of a snarling fox head._

_Within the swirl of energy, Naruto began to transform. His whiskers became jagged and thick, his hair stood up, even spikier then before. Claws formed on both his hands and feet, and his canines turned into long fangs that jutted from his upper lips._

_Naruto gently set Saeko down on the ground, caressing her face before he closed her eyes. Standing up he stepped over her prone form as the energy coalesced around him. His head was down, shadows covering his eyes as his ragged breathing filled the air. Finally, he looked up at the man who was responsible for Saeko's death. _

_He noted with satisfaction that Wesker no longer wore his usual arrogant smirk. He was looking at Naruto with a horrified grimace, as though seeing his own death._

_"__**You die today," **__Naruto said, every word dripping with raw hatred before he charged forward and…_

"I'm sorry, Kure-chan. There's a lot more to the story, but that's all I can handle right now," Naruto said as the tears continued to come, his eyes clenched shut.

He didn't want to tell her that he went insane with grief and killed her murderer, as well as the army of creatures that appeared to take his life. Saeko's death left a permanent scar to his heart as well as his psyche. He spent many days practically killing himself in training, only resting to eat and even then he wasn't really doing that.

Akuma finally got fed up and beat him within a inch of his life and dropped him off with his mother, while also cutting their link so he would heal as fast as a normal human. It was the best he could do.

Then the dreams started. Some were of when they met, the times they spent with each other whether it be in school or enjoying each others company, but they all ended with the same scene of her dying and him not being able to save her.

The other night he dreamed of her again but it was different. She stood there smiling at him holding a small bundle in her arms.

"_There she goes again. She cries every time you leave the house" she said smiling at him. _

_He walked over to her and stared back at the bundle and to his amazement he saw a small baby with his face, but with Saeko's hair, staring up at him with curious blue slitted eyes, before giggling and holding out her tiny hands to him._

"_I...don't know what to do when she cries" he responds shamefully turning away to look at his hands before he balls them into fist. "The best I can do is hurt anyone that makes her cry." he makes a punching motion with one of his hands, causing Saeko to giggle at him._

"_...How befitting of you," she said while holding the baby closer to her and cooeing "Right little Saeko-chan?"_

_The baby gave out a happy sound, causing immense happiness in his heart._

"_I will raise our daughter...," she suddenly gaining his attention "You concentrate on making the world a safe place for her..." she turned to look him in the eyes and he saw love, but also concern for his wellbeing. _

"_You just do what you think is right...Your at your best when you're fighting for whats right...Please."_

Kurenai brought her hands up to his face and began caressing it, causing him to open his eyes and look into her own bloodshot ruby orbs.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Naru-koi…" Naruto's eyes widened slightly at the –koi suffix, "…Saeko must have been a magnificent woman."

"She was…" Naruto responded, "…but until just recently, I didn't understand just what it was about her that caused me to fall so hard for her in the first place."

"What was it?"

"Kure-chan…it was because…as a person, and as a woman…she was so much like you," he answered, casuing Kurenai to gasp in surprise, "I didn't even make the connection at the time, because I had thought that you had done…well, you know…" Kurenai simply nodded in understanding as he referred to Asuma's traumatizing him, "…but now…I know that's exactly what it was…"

Kurenai interrupted him, this time by slamming her lips into his own. Naruto, stunned, couldn't find the mental faculties to respond in any manner so he didn't brace himself for when he fell backwards on the ground, until he felt her tongue force its way into his mouth. As soon as he felt this, he immediately closed his eyes and began to return the kiss with the same vigor that she had put forth. Both of them wrapped their arms around each other once more. After a few moments, they broke apart for air.

Kurenai, upon catching her breath, leaned in, touching her forehead with Naruto's own, "Thank you…for telling me about her. That took great courage for you to share that with me."

"I love you, Kure-chan," Naruto responded, causing her eyes to widen in shock and his mother, who was watching within his head to start performing a victory dance, "I've…loved you since I was a little boy…and I'm so glad to know that you're still the same wonderful woman you were, then!"

"Naru-koi, I love you, too. I always have…in whatever capacity! It's certainly changed over the years, but it's only grown. Please…let me love you. Let me support you. Let me be a place of safe haven and refuge for you. Please…"

Naruto, hearing the desperation in her voice, smiled softly and nodded, "Yeah…it's time for that, anyway. I'll tell you everything in time…when I can handle talking about it all, but yeah…it's time I let in someone that I know I can trust with my life and my heart."

"Thats all I can ask for," she whispered to him, as she leaned down to kiss him again. She was prevented from making it all the way when Naruto gently grabbed her arms.

He felt where this was going so he had to ask, "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean…."

"Shhh..." she placed a delicate finger to his lips, "I have wanted to do this for a while," she said, putting one of her slender index fingers on his mouth, "I want to let you feel how I feel."

* * *

**Warning: Lemon**

* * *

She bent down to kiss him again, and Naruto slowly began to respond to her, not wanting to be eager.

He just wanted to to enjoy this moment with her as a battle between their tongues continued to commence.

Kurenai then grabbed his hands, and placed them on her back, urging him to explore her body, as she was exploring his. It took him a while due to him not wanting to rush so she wouldn't offend her, but he began to slide his hands around, exploring with his fingers. He could tell that it made her happy, since she began to smile in her kisses.

Suddenly, her hands went from his chest, down to his waist, and then back up to his chest, although they were now inside of his shirt. He flinched slightly when her fingers hit the few scars he had, remnants of his injuries from Konoha and old battles, that even Kyuubi or medicine couldn't get rid of. He could feel her also pulling at his shirt, so he slipped it off, baring his torso to her.

She just stared at it for a few minutes, having not believed the Adonis-like physique. His muscled seemed to be chiseled in stone and the scars that littered his torso was what nearly set her over the edge.

Anko was right, the scars did make him look sexy.

She then reached behind his head up to mess with his hair, which was still in a ponytail, and Naruto had to steady her by grabbing onto her breath caught in her throat slightly, but she continued to remove his ponytail, allowing his hair to hang free as well.

Once it was off, Naruto began to move his hands up her sides, sliding them under her warps and crimson shirt, feeling the binds as well as the mesh under it.

This made her begin to hiss in pleasure, and Naruto was about to stop when she began to kiss him with more force and vigor. This emboldened him, and his hands began to slide closer and closer to her chest. He eventually ran his hand along it, just brushing against the side.

Kurenai arched into him in response to his touch, and quickly ripped her wraps, shirt and mesh off, mind clouded to not caring about her clothes, leaving her in just her chest wrappings. She reached for them to begin to unwrap them, but Naruto grabbed her hands and brought them to his face as Naruto at that point, grabbed the tail end from her, and began unwinding it himself.

As he neared the end of the wraps, she looked away from him, her cheeks quite pink. As she felt the last of her wrap leave her, she closed her eyes, waiting for his response. He just reached up, turned her face to his, and kissed her gently.

"If you don't want to do this, we can wait," he murmured out.

She opened her eyes, and found him looking at her face, which slightly surprised her. She figured that his eyes would be glued to her chest. Taking advantage of the moment, she stared into his eyes, watching as some primal instinct awoke inside him.

Taking that as her cue, she began to kiss her way down his chest, making Naruto squirm slightly in pleasurable agony beneath her. As her mouth neared his belly button, her hands were already at work on his pants, swiftly removing them before they got in the way.

Naruto suck in a small breath at the sudden removal of his pants, although the relief a certain part of him felt was nice now that it wasn't being restricted so much. She then grasped his anatomy through his crimson boxers, smiling into his abs as he moaned and groaned from the pleasure.

Picking her head up, she noticed the design on his boxers which caused her to sweatdrop slightly. _  
_

_'Ramen bowls, figures.'_ she inwardly chuckled. If she harbored any doubts as to how much he loved ramen, they were banished then. She just arched an eyebrow while looking up at him, but he wasn't looking at her. His eyes weren't even open.

Well, she would have to fix that.

"_Im sorry Kaa-san but...you can't watch this," _and with a small flare of his chakra before he got lost in a haze, Kushina disappeared with an outraged squawk, feeling her with Yugito in her mindscape.

Kurenai grabbing hold of his boxers, quickly tore them off, making Naruto fly up into a half-sitting half-laying position, propped up on his elbows. She kept her sultry eyes on his half-lidded ones while her hands traveled to his member, and as she got a hold of it, her eyes widened slightly in surprise as to exactly how big it was.

_'Mmmm Nine.' _she measured mentally as she licked her lips.

Naruto was trying to form a sentence in his hazy, lust-filled mind, but her next action sent such strong waves of pleasure through him that he couldn't even prop himself up on his elbows anymore, and collapsed back onto the ground, the sunset and waves adding more to the scene.

Kurenai, of course, had lightly licked the entire length of his member. Her second lick caused him to flinch, his body trying desperately to get more of that pleasurable feeling. She of course did one better, and took half of him in her mouth, servicing him with tongue and teeth and lips.

Of course Naruto thought he was on cloud nine when she took him in her mouth. So intense was the feeling he couldn't even moan. Kurenai had effectively turned him into a writhing pile of jelly with her ministrations, and he could feel a tightening in his abdomen that told him what was about to happen.

Well they say love makes sex a lot better.

It wound, tighter and tighter, until he thought he was going to break in half, yet it continued to wind as she continued to bob up and down on him, until it finally snapped. It snapped with out warning and with such force that Naruto was completely incapable of warning Kurenai.

She just took it in stride, swallowing all of his emissions as they came, and gently sucking on him to make sure he was empty, messaging his balls as well.

He just lay there lightly panting, waiting for his inhuman amounts of stamina to kick in. once his breathing was close to back to normal, he looked down at Kurenai, a hazy, lusty, ultra-content smile on his face.

Now, Naruto felt it was his turn to pleasure her. Kurenai seemed to realize his thought, and in her haste, gently grabbed his hand, guiding them to her chest, which he was finally getting a good look at. They were not as big as Yoruichi's or Harribel's, but they were bigger than Hana's. They fit her just right for her frame, big enough to be enjoyed, surprisingly big but held no sag; they were nice and perky.

Anyway, as his hands made contact with them, he began to knead them, running his thumbs over the nubs on the ends. She seemed to quite enjoy that, as her moaning increased in volume, her head thrown back.

She was about to look and see what happened when she felt him remove one of his hands, when she felt something warm and wet press against her instead. He began to gently suck on her, his tongue swirling around the hardened nub.

This really got her vocal chords going, and he soon switched to the other one, lest it feel neglected. Once he felt that her chest was finished, he slid up to her mouth, once again beginning a tongue duel, this time winning, and pushing her tongue into her mouth, along with his.

They continued the duel for a few minutes, until Naruto once again felt his hands being guided somewhere, this time to her waist. When he realized what she intended, he broke their kiss, and pulled back a little so he could see her face, giving her a look that seemed to ask "Are you sure?"

She just grinned back at him seductively, her face full of lust, want and need. Still holding his hands, she guided them to begin removing her shorts. They were only half-way down her thighs, though, when Naruto suddenly stopped her. She shot him a questioning look, until he smirked at her and flipped the both of them over, putting him on top. He then continued to remove her shorts, as she subconsciously closed her knees to him out of embarrassment.

She was about to apologize for it, but Naruto beat her to it, whispering to her. "It's ok, you don't need to be shy around me, I'm not going to judge you. Fair is fair, though, and since you got to see me, I should get to see you, right?" he asked, one eyebrow raised, inwardly patting himself on the back for his calmness.

She didn't respond verbally, but did allow him to guide her knees apart, showing him something no other man had ever seen nor would she never let another man see or touch. Her core was wet, and he could feel the heat coming from it, as well as smell the scent that was uniquely Kurenai.

Giving in to the sudden urge to indulge himself, he carefully ran his tongue across her womanhood, making her give out a small shriek, as well as getting two fist full his hair. Seeing how much she liked that, he dove right back in, teasing her lightly at times, using his thumb to rub the top of her clit.

His next target was the small nub he found and remembered his past experiences with Saeko and smiled into her clit. He gently took it in his mouth, sucking it gently and added a little lightning Mana as well to give it a sharp vibration.

Her reaction was immediate; she threw her head back and screamed, while her thighs squeezed the sides of his head, and liquid came gushing out as she was hit with an earth shattering orgasm. Her body quivered and spasmed for a few seconds, never being drove that far over the edge in her life.

Naruto chuckled lightly as he lapped up as much as he could, which ended up being most of it.

As the aftershocks of her orgasm wore down, and she regained extremity motor function, she yanked Naruto up even with her, and smashed their faces together, kissing him hungrily, and eventually rolling them over again, so she could be in control of the final act.

She brought her knees up by his sides, and sat up, so that she rested on his abs. "Are you ready for this?" she asked him.

"Only if you are," he replied, once again giving her a way out of this if she wanted it.

"Of course," she replied, and scooted down a little, lining him up with her opening. Once she was satisfied with the alignment, she slowly began to lower herself on to him, wincing slightly as her insides re-arranged themselves to accommodate his girth.

Naruto was also wincing, although for an entirely different reason. It was like his brain had been hardwired to his member; all he could feel was her. She was warm, wet, and very tight, but he couldn't wait to get more of it. It felt indescribably good, making his eyes begin to roll back in their sockets.

Eventually, she got all of him in, and their pelvises met, Kurenai letting out a low moan at the contact, hardly believing that she was able to take all of him. They could both feel her stretching in ways she didn't think possible, and it felt good.

Oh so good.

Once most of the stretching stopped, she lifted herself up about half way, and slid back down on him, pulling moans from both of them. This continued, the pace slowly increasing as time went on. Still, Naruto could only take so much, and began to buck his hips in time with her downward thrusts, increasing the pleasure for both of them.

They could feel their inner springs coiling up again, this time winding much faster than they had before. They also wound a lot farther than before, both hitting what they thought to be their breaking points, but still going faster and harder. Well, for a little while anyway.

Both of their internal springs snapped at the same time, and they cried out each other's names as they came, him pumping her full of his seed, and her walls milking him for everything he had.

She collapsed on top of him, neither caring that he was supporting her full weight. When she could move, she activated a quick anti-pregnancy jutsu, and curled up next to him before falling asleep again. Her last thought was happiness that she finally got her man.

Naruto chuckled lightly, though he felt he could go on further, he didn't want to wear the woman out being that they were on a mission but when they get home, she will get the full extents of his stamina. His eyes started to droop and as he started to drift to sleep, 100 fully dressed clones appeared around them them disappeared into the trees to watch over them.

He smiled and kissed the woman on top of him on her sweaty forehead who let out a small sigh of contentment and snuggled more into him. Yes perhaps he will let more people into his heart.

He reached to his neck and ran a finger across the scar that resembled Kurenai's betrayal and felt it start to fade away causing him to smile lightly.

Yes he fully forgave her.

* * *

**Lemon End**

* * *

From his vantage point in a nearby, Jiraiya could just stare at the scene before him with both sadness and pride. Sadness at the story he told which shown him a glimpse of what type of life his grandson was forced to live. If he wasn't lied to by Sarutobi (he refused to acknowledge the man with anything else), he or Tsunade would of taken to boy and raised him and wouldn't of have to live the painful childhood he had to.

Pride...

He was proud that he was able to bag one of the hottest woman in all of Fire Country!

Suddenly he noticed that the scene was turning a little more erotic as time went on and he has about to bring out his notepad but then froze. The Icha Icha deities were probably screaming at him in disapproval but he...just didn't have the heart to peak. This was there moment and they should share this only each other. So with a sigh he hopped that and turned to head back towards where Tsunade was.

Only for his blood to run cold.

"What did I tell you If I ever caught you peeping on my sochi pervert." Kushina said with a sickeningly sweet smile, making Jiraiya petrified with fear.

"But, I, you, what a..." Was this his punishment from the Icha Icha deities for not peeping? That the boys mother would come back from death? Then her words refereing to an old joke he made when the woman was pregnant about making getting the boy to follow in his foot steps and follow the ways of the Super Pervert. He was rewarded with a swift kick to the balls by Tsunade, so Kushina didn't over exert herself.

Minato was wise enough to not make a comment.

Jiraiya did the only thing possible in a situation like this.

"AAAAAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!" yes he screamed like a little girl and fainted just like one as well, causing Kushina to sweatdrop.

"Oh well, makes things easier for me" Kushina said to herself before shrugging her shoulders and decided to go do some...parental observation.

I.E...spying on her son.

* * *

**Reviews are always good so let me know what you think.**

**M.S Signing out**

**Peace**


	24. Family Over Duty

Konoha

Inside the estate hidden in the mountain, underneath a glass roof, there was a round, conference room of sorts. The room consisted of a red and green trademark design, with large pillars, three floors with walkways visible, and on the ground floor, an oak made, large round table with twelve seats. Most of these seats were empty, and the number of guards there were numbered to around thirteen at the most, plenty enough for the three figures sitting at this round table.

One of them sat in the upper-class seat, reserved for the head of this particular organization. He wore white and black robes, his right arm in a sling and a majority of his face and head wrapped in white bandages. Furthermore, as understandable for his age, the man also had a walking stick, and the only working side of his body was his left side. The two other people sitting at the table in seats across from each other were the two of the most recognized of the village elders, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, who were looking upon the head of ROOT with great intent.

"Well, Danzo," the elder Homura began, "What do you plan to do with the two demon containers?"

"They are, after all, important assets to this village…" Koharu stated.

"Their isolation from the villagers should help you to be able to acquire them from the Hokage's circle."

"The people will hail you as the hero of Konohagakure for finishing off the Yondaime's handiwork, only in reality; you will be taking the little demons under your wing and train them to become the weapon they are supposed to be."

"Getting rid of the containers will be easy. It's just pasting the blame on the person that is the problem…"

"Danzo" lowered his head as he took the elders words to heart. However, "he" disregarded their words for the time being and sighed. "The Hokage constantly keeps an annoyingly close watch on the boy, even more so when the boy was younger. He's even gone as far as to post not only Anko Mitarashi on the boy team, but also Tenzo as well as extra protection…"

"Tenzo poses no threat to the progress of this village," Koharu stated. "He is but a pawn, just like the other Jounin…"

"It's Anko Mitarashi that's the problem…" Homura finished.

Danzo nodded his head. "Unfortunately, I cannot make another move to get the boy, or I'll be caught. Hiruzen Sarutobi has already got enough eyes on me as it is after my first attempt. I'm assuming he's taken into account some of the rumors floating around the top…"

"Please, define "rumors"…?" Koharu queried.

"As in, the situation back during the war in Amegakure… when I attempted to recruit the assistance of Hanzo…"

"Ahh… that one…" Koharu said, looking over at Homura.

"It's a shame though," Danzo said, lowering his head. "Those mongrel rebels are causing too many problems for him. Now we barely hear from Amegakure at all…"

"What of the info detail from your spy?" Koharu asked.

"Unfortunately, I have not heard from him since. All contact with him has been severed," Danzo said, looking up with a grim look. "There is the possibility that he has been either captured or killed. However, whether my spy is dead or not is of little consequence. There is something going on in Amegakure, and I intend to find out what it is."

"Could it possibly be civil war related? Last I heard Hanzo and his forces were involved in a war with the populace…"

"Perhaps," Danzo said calmly. "But there has been little or no chatter to support this. Amegakure's borders are a strict no-go-zone. Completely sealed off…"

"But what of your plans for the Kyuubi?" Homura asked.

Danzo looked over at him. "I intend to bide my time till the right moment," the old war-hawk said. "Presently, the boy is proving to be a nuisance around Konoha. Reports from my overseers say that he is causing much havoc for the villagers, murdering specific people in grotesque way and making a mockery of what this village stands for by not simply submitting to his betters! It's starting to become a real errant."

"The demon is just a dumb beast. He can cause no...serious harm as of yet," Koharu said.

"The Hokage should keep a tighter leash on it," Homura stated, earning a nod of agreement from Koharu.

"Unfortunately, the Hokage is continuing to make it a point that the boy is nothing more than that, a little trouble-maker," Danzo said. "Sarutobi believes he can manipulate the boy by showing him false kindness and make him feel indebt to him. But in spite of Sarutobi's incompetence, the boy is still the container of the Kyuubi, and must be treated in high discussion and must be controlled by us."

"Disgusting monster…"

"Nothing more than a ticking time-bomb…"

Before anymore words could be spoken, there was the sound of shattering glass overhead and suddenly, a body came plummeting down from the ceiling, landing with a ear-splinting crash right in the center of the table. The very impact caused it to leap off the ground abut a foot, and shocked the elders, and an irritated Danzo.

When the body came to rest, it was revealed to be one of Danzo's ROOT guards, dead with a kunai lodged in his head. Danzo rolled his visible eye and rose to his feet, looking around.

"We've been infiltrated!" he stated calmly. "Guards…"

Just as the guards were gathering at the railing, ready to come to Danzo and the elders' aid, there suddenly came another of shadowy figure from the ceiling above. Emerging through the massive hole in the skyline, the figure leapt through the air, and sped straight for each corresponding guard. The solid figure in a blink of an eye, landed one after another beside or in front of every guard on the upper and lower floors in sight. The guards leapt back in surprise, drawing swords and ready to strike. But before any of them could, each of them went up in flaming balls of fire.

The explosions rocked the very foundations of the estate, disintegrating a couple of the ROOT ninja and blowing apart the others. Blinded by the onslaught of explosions, and caught up amidst the blasts, Danzo, Homura and Koharu remained where they were, holding their ground. It was when the explosions faded and the smoke lifted they looked around to find that all the guards in the immediate area have been dispatched.

Danzo frowned and, from his cane, drew a straight-bladed sword, looking around for any more attackers. However, what he failed to notice was that the corpse that had fallen from the ceiling before had a seal tag placed upon its chest. So, just as Danzo was turning on his axis, a puff of smoke exploded from the dead ROOT ninja's chest, and once it cleared, it revealed the crouching assassin, directing a capital S smirk at Danzo.

The two village elders spotted him first, but before either of them could react, the unknown man threw his arms out towards them, flicking his wrists and suddenly, two red beams shot from his palms, hitting the elders' like targets on the range. They were dead before they even hit the ground, heads no longer on their cooling corpses.

In front of Danzo a tall, muscular man with light blue spiky hair and light blue eyes, the latter including green lines below them. His attire consists of simple pants with a sleeveless shirt, both of which were indigo in color, and a belt with two large straps that connected to it and went over his shoulders. He also had on a pair black boots and gauntlets with two pauldrons over his shoulders.

"What are you doing here Grimmjow? You are impeding my mission, thus Naruto-sama's mission." "Danzo" spoke with irritation before he was shrouded in a cloud of smoke, revealing really to be Harribel.

"I'm actually here because Boss Lady sent me to get you. Apparently Apachi made some douche squeal and I know you already cleaned the base out because I've already checked," he stated while ploping on the table, smirking at the barely noticeable twitch of the woman's eye.

"And the chaos you caused was for?" Harribel asked with a sigh.

"Well I was bored and being the nice guy that I am, I've decided to speed things up. The cloak and dagger shit is not my style sooooo..." he left the rest hanging in the air when he saw Harribel give a sigh.

Reason being because he was staring at her chest.

Harribel ignores his obvious eye groping and using her index finger, drags it across the air, cutting a hole through the air before stepping into it with Grimmjow now following behind her.

* * *

Kurenai slowly opened her eyes to see Naruto's sleeping face. Blearily, she looked around to see where they were, and found that they were still at the edge of the bridge, bathing in the moonlight. The memories of earlier that evening came rushing back, and she blushed, now realizing why her lover's body felt so...refreshing.

Naruto used a jutsu that sent the Uchiha to hell, but in the process she relived a segment of her past experience with the Kyuubi. Despite the situation though, Naruto had followed her and comforted her, and then the two of them made love in the warm rays of the sunset. It got to the point that she passed out from the feelings, then woke up to find Naruto still buried inside of her.

It was just like something from her favorite novel series: Final Fantasy.

She giggled at the look on his face as he slept. He looked so innocent and at peace now… nothing like the cold-hearted person he presented himself as, nor the sexual beast he was earlier. She then realized that they had been out longer than expected. It surprised her that they hadn't been discovered yet; she wondered if anyone was even looking for them.

Her eyes widened at the thought. As much as she would love to stay in this position, she didn't need anyone running in on them, especially Anko or those perverts Jiraiya and Kakashi.

She stretched like a cat, and lifted herself off of Naruto, his member popping free of her and a small stream of their juices leaking out of her. Slightly reddening, she wiped the stream clean, then turned around and gave her Naruto-kun a light kiss on his lips.

She didn't care what anyone thought of him; she loved him…with all her heart and soul, and she would stand by his side, through anything and everything.

"Honey, it's time to get up," she whispered to him, gaining a small groan from the blonde.

"Do we have to?" he mumbled, causing her to giggle. She rolled off of him and lay beside him, cuddling her naked front into Naruto's left side.

"Well, no, I guess we don't 'have to'…" she began playfully, "…Of course, if you'd prefer not to be found by the others as we are…" she trailed off, leaving the unfinished statement to Naruto's imagination. To her surprise, he responded to her by giving a nonchalant shrug.

"They couldn't get within miles without me knowing. I have over a hundred clones watching within a two mile radius and I could sense anything within ten miles of us," he stated just as nonchalantly with his eyes closed, missing the look of surprise from the Genjutsu Mistress. She would have commented on that, but the sudden sensation of his hand lightly rubbing against her backside cast away any witty retort she might have made, causing her to let out a mewl from his ministration. He rolled over to his side and lightly captured her lips again in a small kiss before pulling back and pulling her close.

Seconds turned to minutes…and twenty more of those minutes passed as the two simply continued to cuddle under the moonlight. Her weight was propped onto Naruto as she was now pressed into his front, both of them laying down at an angle. She was content to do nothing more than listen to his steady heartbeat and sigh in elation as he traced paper light circles on her back.

Kurenai let loose a small sigh of contentment as Naruto placed a light kiss onto her cheek, and then caught her lips in his when she turned her head up to look at him. His eyes were completely on her, almost as if he were trying to immortalize this moment in his memory. That gaze made her feel so secure…and safe.

And loved.

He placed his hands under her armpits as he rolled back over onto his back, pulling her up gently until they were laying face to face, her naked form still on top of him as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close. She sighed, closing her eyes and settling her chin onto the crook of his neck, taking in the smell of his lightly-scented skin as well as his locks of sunshine hair. He kissed her on her neck, tracing them from her shoulder all the way up to her chin, up her cheek and then next to her ear.

He whispered into her ear, husky yet with a slight tinge of teasing, "We're going to have to go back some time."

"Mm," she hummed softly, more than happy to allow these precious moments to continue on forevermore, "Five more minutes."

She didn't care that her voice came out as a half whine, half plead. He chuckled at how their roles reversed and kissed her again, right on the lips before sitting up on his elbows and smiling a little sheepishly.

"Oh, I hope the others are okay right now," he stated.

Confused and concerned, Kurenai asked him why. His response was to look at her with an amused expression.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Tazuna's

"I'm bored and hungry. Can we eat something? Or play a game?!" asked Saeko impatiently, sitting on top of the dinner table with her feet dangling over the edge, swaying back and forth, unable to control her fidgeting at the complete lack of stimulation she was currently suffering through.

"Okay…" Zabuza answered smartly, his tone indicating how exhausted he was with Saeko's boundless energy and sometimes-hazardous antics, "…let's play…Saeko-chan eats the moldy stuff on the pipe under the sink."

He longed for family again, but damn if this little girl wasn't the biggest pain in his ass that he'd ever had the fortune/misfortune of encountering.

"Eeeew! No-Brows-chan, you know some weird games," Saeko spat out in disgust, pouting and grimacing at the prospect of playing such a game.

"WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT?!" yelled Zabuza, who wanted nothing more than to strangle the girl and hide the body for calling him that while the two other women, who were in the next room, laughed at his unfortunate expense.

The Demon of the Mist being mentally torn apart by a three-year-old! It was laughable, and it was also quite the novel experience – he never imagined that he'd meet his match in the form of an horrific monster, wearing the skin of a toddler who was just too cute for her own damn good!

"I guess I could..." Saeko responded cutely, making Zabuza cringe, "…but only if you play one of my games!" she finished boisterously with a cheerful, innocent smile, though her eyes glinted with insidious vulpine mischief, making Zabuza somewhat nervous.

"What game is that?" asked Zabuza warily, not noticing the two women watching with interest at what game Saeko thought of.

"It's called…" she responded innocently, before suddenly leaping into the air at the eyebrow-less swordsman and yelling out, "…Keep Fox from eating Demon!"

Zabuza's eyes went wide as he paled at the girl, who was grinning madly, licking her lips and drooling. Zabuza didn't even have time to try to run; almost before he knew what was happening, the girl's jaws of death bit into his skull.

"AH! GET HER OFF! GET HER OFF! BAD SAEKO! BAD! OW! OW! OW! OW!" yelled Zabuza, running around in circles while trying to pry the girl off his head to no avail. She made a sound that could only be described as a growling laugh as she continued to cling to his scalp by her teeth, despite the fact that the rest of her body was now flailing in all kinds of directions as Zabuza whipped himself this way and that in an attempt to dislodge her. It didn't help him when she was holding onto the back of head while biting down on it hard and repeatedly.

"Should we help him?" wondered Yoruichi, looking at Yugito as they watched the two interact. Zabuza suddenly found a spray bottle, filled with what he guessed was water as Tsunami did have a lot of plants to water in the house.

"No need to. Zabuza just figured out how to get Saeko off of him," said Yugito, nearly falling over with laughter after seeing Zabuza spray Saeko in the face with water, making the girl leap onto the dinner table and growl viciously at the man before laughing at his misfortune while he patted his lesser hair and slightly bleeding head, wincing upon touching all the sore spots.

"ALRIGHT, YOU LITTLE BRAT! YOU WANT TO PLAY GAMES? FINE! HERE'S ONE FOR YA! CHASE SAEKO AROUND SO WHEN ZABUZA CATCHES HER HE CAN CHOP HER EVIL LITTLE HEAD CLEAN OFF!" yelled Zabuza, suddenly grabbing Kibikiri Houcho and chasing after Saeko, fully intent on winning the new game he'd just come up with. Saeko led him on a wild goose chase, laughing at his expense all the while before making a sharp turn right faster than the man could see.

All of a sudden…BAM! Zabuza had been so focused on ridding the world of that little blight called Saeko that he failed to notice that her sudden right turn was right in front of the wall. Without even realizing it, Zabuza ran straight into the wall, leaving a sprawled Zabuza-shaped imprint. He groaned as he remained stuck in the wall face-first.

"You're paying for that!" Tazuna's voice ranged from another room, followed by a smack and "Ow" from the man by his irate daughter.

"That's not a good game, No-Brows-chan…" Saeko chided Zabuza the way a parent might correct a child, "…looks like I get to call you No-Brows-chan for just a little while longer. Bye, No-Brows-chan I'm going to go see Booby-Baa-chan!"

Saeko left the miserable man in the wall, skipping up the stairs to go bother Tsunade.

The poor woman.

"He may have figured out one thing," began Yoruichi, while shaking her head and sighing at Zabuza Momochi's stupidity.

"But he has yet to fully understand Saeko's methods," ended Yugito, shaking her head as well as sighing at how this currently twitching body of a ninja could be outsmarted so badly by that fox girl.

Sadly though, the two had no room to talk, as they each, much to their shame, had similar imprints of themselves on different walls and floors of the house. Saeko might be a naïve three-year-old half-demon fox, but she was a damn good trickster nonetheless, like her father…too much like her father for their liking. That, in itself, would have been bad enough, but what was worse was that he and Kushina both encouraged her behavior.

* * *

"Let's just say, she gets...creative when she's bored."

Kurenai, rolling to his side as he sat up and now on her back, smiled and laughed lightly before mirroring her love's motion, sitting up straight and leaning against his shoulder, enjoying the feeling as he placed an arm around her and held her close, his head on top of hers.

"Kami-sama, I've dreamed about this moment," he whispered softly.

"So I wasn't the only one?" she raised her brow at that, smiling up at him cheekily before nuzzling into his side, "I'm glad."

"Me too, my Red rose. Now let's head back so I can relieve them," Naruto suggested, bringing chuckles from both of them as they started to get dressed, completely oblivious to the five sets of eyes that were watching them since the beginning.

"Now, wasn't that romantic?" Aeris gushed as Kushina smiled fondly at the scene, though it brought a sense of sadness to her. Minato treated her very much the same way nearly every time they woke up next to each other.

The three fraccion for Harribel were nearly star-struck, but not at the romance. They were staring at Naruto's...equipment.

"Oh. My. GAWD! He is so so so so so so so so so so-"

SMACK

"AGH! DAMMIT, MILA-ROSE!"

"Shut up, monkey girl! Like he'd go after your flat-ass!" Mila-Rose yelled.

"Oh, so he'd like a girl that's as buff as he is?! Puh-LEASE!" Apache yelled back.

Sun-sun was quietly pleasuring herself on the ground, oblivious to the fact that her womanhood was out in the complete open.

Well, it's a pretty big forest, even though it's dark now.

"Ohhhhhh... Naruto-sama..." She moaned in ecstasy. "R-righ-right there... YEEESSS!"

At that moment, it was no longer quiet.

Sun-sun's release flooded the grass where she was sitting, the moans drawing the attention of the other four. Once she caught her breath, she resumed the ministrations again, much their chagrin and surprise.

"Uh...ooookay..." (Kushina)

"that's new..." (Apache)

"Yeap..." (Mila-rose)

"Is that why she has that long dress...?" (Aeris)

"Got me." (Apache)

"Probably." (Mila-Rose)

"How 'bout we go over there, and watch from…there?" (Kushina)

"Um, yeah..."

The four women tiptoed away to watch Naruto and Kurenai's sexual escapade from another vantage point, away from the masturbating Sun-Sun, though that wasn't really necessary as the woman uttered a series of moans in her ecstasy.

Once they noticed that they were just sitting there and Sun-Sun was...done, they all hurried back towards Tazuna's place as quietly as they could, missing the two other sets of eyes that had just arrived.

Naruto suddenly became fully alert when he felt a slight speck of foreign chakra. He suddenly noticed that their surroundings had become eerily quiet…too quiet. Not even the waves crashing plainly below them could be heard.

_'To get this close without me knowing means that they are at least S-Rank...Though one feels familiar. Could it be...?'_

Kurenai had noticed as well. Now in her old Chunnin outfit, except with her Jounin vest, she had pulled out a kunai and started to scan the area. She caught something in the corner of her eye and turned her head, only for a small worm of fear to crawl in her stomach when she noticed a blue skinned man with a large sword on his back. She recognized him almost immediately.

This was the Monster of Kirigakure, Kisame Hoshigaki.

She turned her head slightly, peeking back at Naruto from the corner of her eye. She saw that he was staring at another individual standing a few yards to his left. That worm of fear grow even larger as she recognized the frigid, murderous Sharingan eyes of Itachi Uchiha.

"Kurenai…" Naruto began warningly, using her full name to get her full attention "…leave now and go get help."

"W-What? You can't be…" she began, only to be interrupted.

"KURENAI!" He told her firmly, then spoke softly "Please go. Your genjutsu is useless against Itachi, and Kisame is an opponent that even I'm going to likely have trouble with."

"Naru-kun, I want to stay and help you!" she cried out in frustration.

Naruto turned to her, his worry evident on his face, "Kure-chan, please. I need you to find the other jounin and bring them here. We need strong taijutsu and ninjutsu users against opponents like these two…" his expression softened into a reassuring smile, "…don't worry. I can hold these two off until you can bring help back here."

Kurenai stared into those wondrous blue orbs that she loved so much. Her eyes began to water, her fear at losing the man whose love she'd just had to chance to realize coming through clearly to him in her gaze. She rushed up to him, kissed him with all the love she could muster, and sped off.

"YOU'D BETTER BE HERE WHEN I COME BACK!" she yelled back at him as she sped away, her voice beginning to break. She vowed to herself that she would immediately begin beefing up her taijutsu and ninjutsu repertoires so that she'd never have to leave Naruto's side in such a situation ever again. A few moments later, she was out of their sight.

Naruto looked from one end of the bridge to the other. Itachi and Kisame simply stood where they were, staring back at his red cloak covered form, one with apathetic indifference, the other with sadistic, gleeful bloodlust.

"So…what would cause two of the most feared S-class criminals in the known Shinobi world to grace humble little me with their presence?" he mused aloud before looking at their attire.

"Ahhh, I see…" he continued smartly, "…so my intel was correct."

He stared down Itachi, red-tinted slitted blue eyes meeting red eyes with three tomoes surrounding the pupil.

"Given that you two are here right now, I would have to guess that…Madara is really starting to get nervous right now…" Naruto gave them a knowing smirk, "…good, good."

Itachi stepped forward, his face set like stone. If he was affected by Naruto's words, he didn't show it.

"Naruto Uzumaki," he greeted as he continued to study the blond, his Sharingan turning ever so slightly, "I see you have become quite powerful in my absence."

Naruto said nothing. He merely continued to stare down the Uchiha, his cold blue eyes unafraid and impassive.

The murderous prodigy spoke again, "You know why we're here."

Kisame picked it up where he let off, "So, kid…we can do this the easy way, or…" he grinned and placed a hand on Samaheda's hilt, "we can do it _my_ way."

Naruto turned his eyes to the second Akatsuki member…and vanished! With speed that Kisame barely kept up with, Naruto had closed more than half the distance between them, Yamato in hand, ready to strike.

Itachi's first instinct was to use a fire jutsu, but realizing that they couldn't attract too much attention, and that Kisame was in the way, he decided against it. He unsheathed a green-handled blade with a hexagonal tsuba on his back and rushed forward, intent on catching up to the teen.

Kisame knew he wouldn't be able to unsheathe Samaheda in time to block Naruto's swing, so he placed his forearm in the way. Naruto's blade dug deeply into his skin, stopping halfway at the bone. Kisame curled his lip, but showed no signs of pain. His other hand was already in a motion to cleave him with Samaheda.

Naruto stepped back with one leg, managing to do so in time to dodge Samaheda as it came down. Concreted debris flew as the blade hit the ground. Naruto held his blade firmly in Kisame's forearm and used his other hand, still holding his hilt, delivering two quick punches to the shark's face.

He pulled his hand back and, gripping the sheath in a reverse grip, successfully parried Itachi's strike, causing a clanging sound to ring out as Itachi's katana blade was stopped by the hilt of Naruto's own weapon.

He pushed the sheath up and coated it with wind chakra to swipe at the Uchiha's legs. Itachi leapt up and threw a kick at the blond's face, which was dodged by Naruto as he leaned forward. Naruto then raised his sheath again and hit the back of Itachi's knee with it. The impact was hard enough to throw Itachi off balance, and evidently cause a sprain in the knee.

Itachi gritted his teeth against the pain, the impact put him parallel to the ground, still in mid air. Naruto then raised his leg and moved to kick him in the chest with an ax kick. Itachi caught the attack, using it to pivot himself in an awkward backflip, up, over the leg, and landing on his feet.

Naruto then wrenched his blade free from Kisame's forearm and leapt up just seconds before Kisame's took a horizontal swing that would have cut him in half.

He landed a few yards away and held up his O-katana blade to block a vertical strike from the fish-like Akatsuki member. He felt the concreted ground buckle slightly beneath his feet at Kisame's raw strength.

He turned and blocked another strike from Itachi, twisting the sheath around he made an opening in Itachi's stance when he suddenly let go of the sheath and took it. His hand entered the Uchiha's stomach just as he burst into ravens, which scattered black feathers all over the place.

He flexed his hand and leapt out of the way as dozens of kunai, thrown by the Uchiha hit the spot he had previously been occupying.

As soon as he landed he was forced to block Kisame's Samaheda again as he swung. Even so, the force of the blow sent him soaring and crashing through a tree not too far off from the bridge.

The tree still stood as only a hole was made through it.

Kisame went to follow, but as soon as Naruto saw his figure through the newly made hole he catapulted back out, slamming into the blue skinned man with a very hard shoulder tackle that sent Kisame through into some construction machinery.

He turned and again blocked Itachi's strike with his blade, he unsealed a hunting knife into his other hand, and charged it with chakra to lengthen his range and took a swipe at him but Itachi managed to block that with his blade. Naruto continued to attack, his moves fast and precise, a flurry of metal and sparks was all normal individuals could see.

Slash-marks were formed throughout the grounds of the bridge as the exchange continued, eventually leading back to where they started, now with more space to maneuver Itachi could get a breather.

He side stepped as Naruto came in with a downward swing, and to Itachi's surprise, it went through the bridge like a hot knife through butter, the cut portion now falling to the waves.

Itachi appeared again behind him stabbing him in the back, the katana blade poking out of his chest. He growled low in his chest and delivered a hard elbow right into Itachi's gut, then raising his fist up, punched him dead in the face.

Itachi recoiled from the blow, but managed to twist the blade and pull it out. Naruto turned and delivered a brutal kick to the Uchiha's gut, sending him clear across the bridge, down through a forklift.

Naruto threw his sword, stabbing it in the ground about two inches deep. He then cupped his hands together at his sides and his energy spiked.

**"Hadouken!"**

Thrusting his hands forward a ball of purple energy the size of a small boulder practically flew from his hands, streaking towards the Uchiha prodigy. Itachi threw several kunai with tags and Shuriken towards the approaching ball but the attack stayed strong. Itachi muttered a curse under his breath and let his eyes shift to the form of the Mangekyo.

**"Amateratsu!" **Black flames exploded from his eyesockets streaking down the hallway. The concreted withered and burst into flames as the black fire passed over it, incinerating the attack instantly.

Naruto clicked his tongue, and grabbed the blade stabbed into the ground at either side of him. Picking it up he decided to take a chance and screw collateral damage. **"FIRAGA!"**

Flames came from his blades, the heat making the wooden planks set around him combust. Due to the fire blast, the wall of flames covered most of the clearing, forming a virtual pillar of fire that headed for the Amateratsu.

The two attacks met with an explosion that seemed to rock the whole tower. Naruto's flames offered resistance for a few moments before they gave way to the power of Amateratsu.

Itachi covered his yes as the explosion momentarily blinded him, when the explosion finally died down he looked and saw the entire bridge was in ruins.

He was surprised it hadn't fell through yet.

He was about to step forward when the ground behind him exploded in a shower of debris. He spun around just as a golden clawed hand caught him by the throat bringing him down and pinning him against the floor. Itachi leaned his head to the side, barely avoiding the sword that stabbed itself where his forehead once was.

He lifted his leg and kicked Naruto in the back making him roll forward. Itachi got to his feet and turned, his sword already swinging.

Naruto caught the blade with his chakra coated hand and pushed it down with his left hand, with the sword in his right he took a quick stabbing motion to Itachi's face making the Uchiha prodigy lean to the side, he pulled back and stabbed again, making Itachi lean to the other side.

They continued this for a few moments, before Naruto swung horizontally, Itachi ducked under the swing, still keeping a firm grip on his blade before he delivered a powerful punch to Naruto's gut, making him hunch over slightly. The Uchiha then stood up, and delivered a strong knee to the boys face sending the blond Jinchuriki reeling from the blow. Itachi then grabbed him by the throat and forced him to look at him dead in the eye. **"Tsukiyomi".**

**"Dispel!"** Naruto stated, showing no affect from Itachi's ultimate Genjutsu, a sound similar to shattering glass reaches both their ears.

Surprised at the sudden outburst and failing of one of his strongest attacks, Itachi barely dodged the blade as it cut through his cloak just inches from the left side of stomach, bent over with his head near Naruto's right shoulder. He was even more stunned as he realized that the earlier small exchange had merely been a distraction, as Naruto's left hand pushed something into his right sleeve.

A scroll.

"I know the truth," the blonde whispered into his ears, "Nii-san."

"Then you know," Itachi whispered back, pressing his still bloody fingers against Naruto's bare forehead. The blood trickled down into Naruto's eyes, which flashed red for a second as he blinked, "that I will always protect you…otouto."

Just then Kisame appeared from his downed position in front of him to his left Samaheda already swinging, while his free hand grabbed Itachi and pulled him away.

Naruto leapt over the blade in a cartwheel like motion, landing on his feet, he backhanded Kisame in the face, Kisame snarled and caught his wrist before he pulled it back. He spun around, taking Naruto with him in the motion and slammed him against a forklift.

Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke. Kisame turned again and blocked the O-katana that would have taken a chuck out of his ribcage. Pushing the blond off, he then swung, aiming for the boys upper torso, Naruto ducked and then moved into Kisame's follow up swing, close enough to render his large blade ineffective, and plunged his sword into Kisame's stomach.

The shark man however, had a slightly different anatomy than humans, the blade would have pierced his kidneys, causing a painful death, if he had been a normal human, but his kidneys were a bit higher than normal humans and so, Naruto ended up not hitting anything vital.

Kisame punched the blond square in the face, sending him crashing into what remained of the other forklift. He was about to step forward but then he heard a thud behind him, he turned and received the biggest shock of his life that night.

Itachi Uchiha, the most feared missing nin from Konoha alongside Orochimaru was laying on the ground, blood seeping from his mouth. His pupils were dilated and the Sharingan slowly faded into black obsidian.

The shark man sensed the approaching presences and knew this was one fight he couldn't win. He hoisted his partner over his shoulder and both immediately vanished in a splash of water.

Naruto calmly walked out of the rubble and took his blade from the floor sheathing it, he rubbed his sore jaw and managed to turn his gaze into one of apathy just as all of the Jounin including both Sannin appeared on the bridge and appeared around Naruto.

Everyone looked at the wrecked bridge and turned to Naruto for an explanation.

Naruto adjusted his jaw, and spoke. "They ran awa-" he didn't finish his sentence as he dropped his sword and threw up a large glob of blood and fell to his knee, Yugito and Haku were at his sides instantly, Kurenai kneeling in front of him.

"Naruto! Are you alright?" Kurenai exclaimed, everyone heard the clear panic in her voice before turning back towards Tsunade who was staring at Naruto with a look of fear in her eyes "HELP HIM DAMMIT!"

Tsunade stayed unresponsive as she just stared at the blood on the ground with nothing but raw fear in her eyes.

"No i-its ok..." Naruto rasped out before hacking more blood up, Yugito patting his back to help somewhat, "...My lung is already healed, it was just full of bloo-..."

Naruto convulsed fiercely as he clutched onto his head and chest and fell onto the ground, agitating violently.

_'Dammit! I was careless! I fought at that level at only half strength and with all my seals still activated!' _he cursed inwardly starting to feel his body starting to shut down on him.

The last the blonde heard was Kurenai's fading scream.

* * *

"Papa! Please don't die Papa!" was the very first thing that left Saeko's lips when she saw her father covered in his own blood. But of course, this was to be expected. He was the most important person in her young life. The thought of losing him was a very sad one. She immediately jumped off the couch back and was at his side.

Actually, she was on top of him trying to slap him into consciousness. Even though he was breathing normally enough to indicate that he was just sleeping.

Kurenai, from her position next to her, and nearly everyone else present sweat dropped at the scene. "Ano… Saeko-chan… I think you're only making it worse…"

"Nuh uh!" she said, rounding on the group. "Papa always wakes up when I do this to him!" causing Yugito to snort in amusement because it was true.

And also tended to do it to her as well...little imp!

The sweat drop grew even larger when they heard that. _'You've done this to him before,'_ was their simultaneous thought amongst them all, _'and he let you get away with it?'_

Their first large sweat drop was also joined by two more when they realized that Saeko's hands were still latched onto the collar of Naruto's shirt and shaking him vigorously while he let out several groans. The shaking was finally put to a stop however when Naruto lightly tapped Saeko on the head. And when the word tap is used, it should be read as "created a rather large lump in the shape of his fist."

Let it be noted that the blonde was still asleep when he lashed out at his daughter, and that he was still like that when his fist fell back to his side.

"OWWW! PAPAAAAAAA!" Saeko whined in the highest voice that she could. Several eardrums were shattered if Kiba and Akamaru writhing on the ground in agony was any indication.

Yugito, after wiping the blood out of her ear decided to pick the little girl up kissed her on the temple while whispering comforting words to the irate toddler while she seemed to of calmed down a little bit, albeit it was by a little.

"Hey he's starting to stir" Anko waved over to everyone.

Naruto opened his eyes weakly and he was immediately bathed under a bright light. Upon instincts, the blonde covered his eyes with an arm.

"Are you alright?"

Naruto arched a brow and adjusted his eyesight at his environment. Kurenai, Anko and Yugito was staring curiously at him, though concern clear in their eyes, while Tsunade was looking a little anxious. "Hey..." he greeted tiredly before he grunted from the fist that smashed on the side of his head, courtesy of Yugito.

"Idiot! What were you thinking? You went into a fight against two S-Classes with a handicap. If we arrived a minute later it would of been game over and you knew it." Yugito barked at him.

Naruto rubbed his now aching head glared lightly into her angry eyes but while everyone else only saw just that, he say her true emotions clear as day.

Anxiety, Love, and Fear...she was afraid of losing him and no matter how powerful they both were, she couldn't help but be worried for his safety.

_"Your right sis. I'm sorry to of worried you." _he communicated to her telepathically, causing her eyes to soften a little. "Now could you stop staring at me light that, its starting to get creepy."

The girls withdrew themselves from Naruto, but Tsunade was unyielding. "How do you feel?"

Surveying the Sannin's facial features, Naruto sighed. "You're feeling fear and regret. Why?"

Tsunade was startled. "You're reading my emotions? Are they that clear as day?"

"No. Your face is telling me everything. Your eyebrows are raised upwards and pulled together. Mouth is stretched wide. Signs of fear. But your eyes are drooping and slightly watery. Symbolizing sorrow and regret." Naruto concluded. "So my question to you is what's with you?"

The blonde sat up and assayed Tsunade's expression. "Ah! Surprise. I see surprise in you. Surprise that I can see your emotions? It's not the Kyuubi's help, that part is definitely true.".

_"Interesting. So he can read emotions. Micro-expression, an art of detecting emotions from one's face. I only know a few people in this world who are aware of these skills. One of them is me. How interesting. Even I can't hide my emotions from him." _Jiraiya narrowed his eyes curiously at the boy. "Where did you learn that? Detecting emotions?"

"From years of practice. When you are surrounded by people who wants nothing from you but death you become very perceptive" Naruto stated before he rubbed his temples, noticing the wince from Jiraiya and the slight flinch from Tsunade, not that he cared at the time. "Nasty migraine. Mind giving me some space? I'll really like to rest, alone."

Well nasty migraine was lightly putting it. Kushina spent every waking moment of him being out for the count chewing him out. He still felt the fist to the top of his head.

What is up with women hitting him?

He felt a small weight on his stomach and looked to see Saeko looking at him with watery eyes, "A-Are you ok Papa?" she asked with a small quiver in her voice as she sniffed, having felt the pain through their link and that scared her more than anything. Naruto looked at her as he felt the fear for his well-being of her coming off in waves through the link that they only shared.

_Now_ he felt like a total ass.

So he changed the mood by reaching up to grab her and in an instant he had gotten her under the arms causing her sniffles to stop, as she wondered what he was about to do.

"I'm fine my little Benihime...although my hand has been killing me lately," Naruto gave Saeko a wicked grin, as he did so she stuck out her tongue in response setting the stage for what he had planned.

"C'MERE YOU!" Naruto cackled, and then he was mercilessly tickling her causing the little hybrid to squeal with laughter, as she howled with merriment.

"P-PAPA! NOT THE CLAW! THAT TICKLES!"

"EXACTLY! BWHAHAHA! NO ONE CAN ESCAPED THE CLAW"

After two minutes of the torture, Naruto decided that she had enough and stopped his tickle attack leaving her laughter to slowly fade away, as she gasped for air.

It was then that the little girl sniffed the air around them and commented to her father.

"Papa, you smell like Kure-chan!"

Saeko then sniffed again and turned to Kurenai and said.

"Kure-chan, you smell like Papa, how come?"

An atomic blush of embarressment appeared on Kurenai face when Tsunade's angry eyes and Anko's jealous eyes turned towards, while Zabuza who was drinking some water, spit out his drink in boisterous laughter.

Naruto merely pinched the bridge of his nose, before grumbling.

"I'll tell you when your fourty." earning even more laughter from Zabuza and Jiraiya.

* * *

In a small stream, a little from the rest of the group at Tazuna's house, Hinata was openly glaring at Haku and the ice user got tired of it and stated as she shifted her self in the water trying to get comfortable.

"If you want to talk about it then do so. Don't give me those hateful looks."

Hinata bit her lip at being caught but decided finally to get it out in the open.

"Why did he agree to be with you when not only were you the enemy, but also a stranger when I have known him years and he's never even thought of me that way."

Haku looked at Hinata stated calmly "It's because I saw him as him. Not what other people saw him as but who he truly is. Tell me, who is he to you."

Hinata answered in a heartbeat "He's...He's strong, kind...he never gives up no matter how often he gets knocked down..."

Haku interrupted "And that is why he chose me instead of you." stated firmly making the Hyuuga heiress's eyes widen in confusion.

"You're obsessed with him," she pointed to him. "You've placed him on a pedestal and dance around it.

Hinata honestly wanted to say something, but couldn't deny her words. She just lowered her eyes to stare down at the water.

"You don't see him as him." Haku continued, "You see him as everything you want to be. Yes he is strong willed but he's also emotionally scarred. Yes he is kind but he also is vengeful to those who wrong him. You think he never gives up and when it counts he doesn't but when he's all alone when no one is around he wishes to give up to end the pain of loneliness."

Haku stared dead into Hinata eyes as she finished off, "I see him for who he truly is, not for who I want him to be or who I think he is. That is why we share a bond that not many he can share with. He doesn't want someone he has to support or someone to support him. He wants someone who will stand beside him not in just the good times but the bad as well."

Hinata looked down in shame, as well as contemplation, "Maybe you or anyone else may think differently, but I know deep in my heart that I love him" she whispered.

"Would you leave Konoha behind you for him?"

Hinata head snapped up and glared fiercely into the ice user's eyes "In a heartbeat." she grounded out.

Haku nodded as she slid onto her feet and offered her hand to Hinata "You know if we fight over him, he is the one who will be hurting over it which will hurt us both. If you want to be with him and truly care for him then open your eyes and not just see his strength but also his weaknesses. Be there for him when he's lonely and be his pillar of strength when he needs it since I heard he is yours. Do that and I and I will accept you to be with him also because truthfully, he needs all the love he can get. My life was bad and I can guess so was yours to an extent, but at least we had some good times before the bad. We at least knew the love of a parent and what it's like to be friends, he never did."

Hinata looked at Haku with water dripping down her face and she looked at the outstretched hand and bit her lip before she reached out and took it as Haku pulled her up but when Hinata got to her feet Hinata got right in Haku's face still holding that hand.

"If you _ever_ hurt him I will kill you." as she held up her glowing hand towards her heart, ready to end the girls life at a moments notice.

Haku held up her other hand, showing two senbon between her fingertips and held them to her temple, ready to end the other girls life as well, "And the same goes for you."

As they released each other they both got dressed and headed back towards the house.

Kushina, who watched the whole exchange could only smile as she saw these two woman really cared for her son. While Hinata did hold him on a pedestal, her feelings were genuine and though Haku was full of emotional scars, she actually knew her son in which even she can say only a few people actually did.

Nodding to herself she vanished in a plume of smoke, Naruto may approve, but she wouldn't be a Uzumaki mother if she didn't give them a little hell.

* * *

One Week Later/ Un-named Bridge

At the end of the bridge stood all of the town's inhabitants. The crowd was massive as even those made homeless during Gatō's reign were there to cheer on their heroes. The Konoha shinobi waded their way through the swarm on their way home, shaking hands and throwing smiles to the grateful citizens of Wave. Though they hadn't done much, if anything at all, Kiba and Sakura were none the less basking in the glory of the cheers. None of which were aimed at them, but it didn't matter as in their own heads the cheers were only for them. As they finally made it to the bridge's surface they faced their hosts for their stay. They had never seen Tazuna, Tsunami and especially Inari so happy. All eyes were on them as they exchanged their farewells, shaking hands and in some cases hugging.

"Jounin-san, we were privileged that it was Konoha that we decided to call on for this task. Nothing can repay what you have done for us, but we will work hard to make up for the misinformation that I was forced to give to initiate this mission. I pray that in the future we will have nothing but good relations with your village." Tazuna bowed low to the ninja, something that no one could recall seeing him do to anyone before. Then to further their surprise he bowed again to Naruto and Yugito. "Without your assistance Naruto-san and Yugito-san, I doubt we would have gotten away as unscathed as we did. Going so far as to personally destroy Gato's forces. The compassion and determination you two have shown us will stay with us for as long as we can remember. We thank you. We thank all of you." A loud cheer was sent into the cloudless sky as the gathering erupted.

Naruto and Yugito bowed in embarrassment at being praised as such while Kushina, in her fox form on Kakashi's shoulder looked at them with pride, as were most of the other shinobi.

Kiba and Sakura however were beyond smug as they soaked in more praise not directed towards them. Kiba simply waited for his turn to be praised, something he would be waiting for indefinitely.

As the crowd died down another Naruto appeared and whispered in the originals ear before dashing off again as Naruto smiled and motioned Tazuna to the side. They were given curious glances from everyone as Naruto whispered to the old bridge builder. They couldn't tell what he was saying due to the hand concealing his mouth, but whatever it was caused Tazuna to suddenly drop to his knees and bow with his head to the ground towards the blond. Had he not been crying he would have been yelling out his thanks, but as it were they could only hear his sobbing thank you's as Naruto hoisted him back to his feet and whispered into his ear again. Tazuna gave a small nod as he wiped his eyes before rejoining the crowd. Gathering himself he stood tall once more before calling out to the crowd.

"Let's make sure all the elemental nations can hear our cries so they know just what the Uzumaki have done for us!" With a noise that rivaled an erupting volcano the troupe of ninja were off, waving back as they shot off across the bridge that they had protected with their lives, and the country that would forever be in their debt.

Tsunami leaned over to her father. "What did he say dad? I've never seen you bow let alone sink to your knees to anyone."

"Let's just say our life is about to get a lot better." He said as he hugged her and Inari closer to him. Then louder, "All of our lives are going to get a lot better."

Inari looked up at his grandfather and saw the tears in his eyes. He silently thanked the blond for whatever the shinobi could have said to make the man that happy. "Grandpa, what are we going to name it?"

"Eh?"

"The bridge. What are we going to name the bridge."

Everyone leaned in closer, waiting to hear the creation's name. "...I hadn't really thought of one..." The ground shook from the number of faceplants made by the crowd.

"Ne...Grandpa. How about The Great Uzumaki Bridge!"

Once the roar of the crowd died down, Tazuna was finally able to speak over the low murmurs. "I think that would be an excellent name Inari. Not to mention I would probably be beaten to a pulp if I didn't name it that after all that boy has done for us. It is fitting though. A bridge that is powerful enough to be unstoppable, yet gentle enough to help anyone in need of it. Now, before we celebrate too much, we'll need something to celebrate with eh?" Getting confused looks from the villagers he could only smile as he thought of the surprise they were all about to receive. "Follow me and You'll soon find out just how much that young man has saved us.

Fifteen minutes later they all stood in front of Tazuna's house, or as close as they could get to it. There spread out before them were rows of packages each with a name attached to it Tazuna instructed everyone to stand in front of the package with their name on it. When everyone was organized, yet still confused, he instructed them to open their respective bundles. What they found was an accounting of every coin they had lost to Gatō and his men. All of it was carefully tallied and accounted for. Along with that, those that had lost homes found the deeds to them amongst the logs. Aside from the money and deeds there were various food items, more then most of the families had seen in years, and enough to last them until they could set their trade routes back up. Upon seeing the bounty many collapsed in heaps with joyful tears leaking all over the ground. As the people looked over their regained property Tazuna stood up on his porch and looked out over the gathering. He cleared his throat loudly gaining the attention of those close. As people realized those nearest them had turned their attention elsewhere they too turned their focus to the man. A wave of silence went through the crowd as each and every face was now focused on the bridge builder.

"A note was left along with this great gift. I would like to let you all hear it now."

_'To the renewed country of Wave,_

_Amongst these bundles you will find the wealth that you have lost over these past years under Gatō's iron fist. The money is now returned to it's rightful owners, and for those that were not able to come today I ask you do do what you can to get their portions to them. I was never given a chance to prove myself, and yours was forcefully taken away from you. From a person who knows what it's like to live in oppression I give you back the life you should never have been denied. Know that no matter how bad of a disaster seems to happen in your life, there is always someone who has it worse, but there are also those who will strive to make it better. You have family here, friends. Whatever happens do not abandon your dreams and you will be rewarded in the end._

_~Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze_

_P.S. Don't worry about the mission payment._

_P.P.S. In the clearing to the South is a large vegetable garden that should get some more food production started for those that know how to harvest them._

_P.P.P.S. The paperwork has been cleared so congratulations on all your future endeavers. If you ever need anything, the device that was attached to the note will reach me directly. Don't ever be a stranger._

"We should all be humbled by this act of generosity, but more then that we should be grateful that we were given a chance to start over. Let none of us waste it." A final cheer went through the village as people gathered their reacquired possessions along with those of the people that were not able to make it to this grand event. The tales made up about the group of ninja and how they saved Wave would be told over and over to anyone visiting Wave for many years to come.

* * *

Elsewhere

"Damn that brat," Kisame growled angrily, making an aggressive poke at the fire before him with a long stick. The coals churned at his ministrations, spewing sparks and flames as the blaze rose several feet, then dropped back down to its previous level.

"Ugh!" Kisame stabbed the fire a second time, watching the flames rise up as if in anger, then fall back down as if they had been doused. He couldn't kill the brat that made a complete fool of him, but it sure as hell made him feel a bit better about losing. "I'm gonna kill that brat!"

Itachi ignored him, his Sharingan eyes pouring over the text held in his hands. To any outward observer, like Kisame, he was casually reading the scroll that he was holding, taking in its information without really absorbing it. Anyone who knew him well enough, however, would notice that he was biting his bottom lip, lost in thought. The words from the scroll that he burned ranged into his head.

_Mother Raven is alive. The WarHawk took them from the nest, but was recovered by the Hanyou. The Warhawk is detained by Hanyou. Commence Order 66._

Itachi reread the scroll that gave the full specifics of the situation with his mother, his eyes burning the words into memory like a cattle brand. He glanced over at his partner, a minor obstacle he would face in his return. If he wished to do as his Otouto desired, then he would have to abandon his post as a spy for Konoha and make contact with him again.

Loyalty to the Sandaime Hokage or loyalty to his sensei Kushina Uzumaki?

Continue to be a puppet for Madara or cut his strings to control his own fate? Now that he has the opurtunity to have his mother back.

"Hey, Itachi!" Itachi looked over at the shark-man, who was chewing on some fish he had managed to catch earlier. Kisame held up another fish, offering it to him. "Want some?"

Itachi turned his head away and Kisame took that as a no and shrugged his shoulders, shoveling the fish down like a starving man. In under ten seconds, the entire thing was picked clean to the bone and the blue-skinned swordsman was smacking his lips with satisfaction, disgusted him.

...He made his decision.

Itachi turned again, looking at his partner with an unreadable expression on his face, "Kisame…"

Kisame looked up at him, then froze, too shocked to do anything but watch as the cold steel of Itachi's blade dove for his head, aimed for right between his eyes. There was a stabbing feeling, the feeling of the metal piercing his flesh, and then all went black.

"You are truly one of the most powerful shinobi ever to come out of Kiri. There is no doubt about that. Were I to fight against you directly with strength, you would likely overpower even me. However, if one abandons all other abilities and focuses his strength entirely on a single specialized skill, then he can overcome even the greatest of powers." Itachi spoke looking into Kisame's horror frozen face.

"My skill would be with my blade, Kyoka Suigetsu, the flawless blade. Even if there were to be a flaw though, it would be impossible to escape it, your death being prime example."

Itachi stood straight, wiping his sword clean of blood and placing it back in its sheath from his back. He turned back to the fire and stretched his senses out, but couldn't find any trace of the mysterious Zetsu. That meant that he had several days, or even longer, before the Akatsuki became aware of his betrayal if he just left without setting his abilities. As he glanced back at the blue-skinned man, Itachi couldn't help but feel a slight bit of satisfaction.

Kisame Hoshigaki, "The Monster of the Bloody Mist" was dead.

* * *

**Sorry that took so long readers. I just started a new job and had absolutely no time to finish this chapter up. But now that hectic time has slowed down a little I can get back to the good stuff.**


	25. Sasuke's Rehibilitation Take 1

(?)

A teen, no younger then 16, with black hair, a blue cloth Konoha forehead protector wrapped around his head, wearing only plain white boxers, and chain less shackles around his wrists and ankles started coughing. He opened his eyes to find himself laying curled up on his side on a 5 foot by 5 foot piece of dark metal. He tried to move, but found that his arm and legs were weighed down. It was then he noted, with shock, that his skin felt like it was on fire. He let out a scream, and closed his eyes. He then summoned up some strength and managed get up and sit on his knees.

He opened his eyes again, and looked around in shock. He was in a red glowing metal hallway that was about 100 feet long, and about 9 feet wide. Barely visible at the end of the hallway was a rusted metal double door, also glowing red. He also noted that along the wall, every 3 feet, were a row of holes going from ceiling to floor.

"W-Where am I?" he asked himself outloud.

"A good question. Something to consider when down here among the filth you've become just like the rest of your people from your diseased clan," said a deep melodic like voice belonging to someone of terrifying power.

"Who's there?" Sasuke demanded but anyone could of heard the fear in his voice..

"Who indeed little man," said the figure behind the voice laughing while he materialized from wall next to him, wearing a red trench coat, hat, shades with orange lenses, black pants, shirt with a crimson vest, and long dark hair.

"Who are you? Speak your name while in the presense of a Uchiha elite," Sasuke with the figure having the biggest smile they had ever seen appearing on his face.

"The name is...Alucard. That's all you need to know. I am here to oversee your...rehibilitation if you want to call it. Its been a few years since I last enjoyed myself with a _Uchiha elite_. We are going to have great deal of fun before you are sent on your way... If you survive!" said Alucard before laughing a cruel and evil laugh that would put Orochimaru to shame.

"Y-y-you! You bastard! What have you done to me!"

Alucard still a little giddy responded. "Me, I have done nothing. Though you should be careful when you try to swing that superiority you monkeys are so used to flaunting. You never know if some derenged lunatic will come along and bring you to his little playground." He gave a hearty laugh at that. The Uchiha scowled and slammed his left hand on the glowing red ground surrounding him. He instantly regretted it, and screamed out, holding his slightly burnt hand to his chest.

The shades wearing being stopped laughing as hard, and settled for a few chuckles. "I'd suggest you be careful. The floor, walls, and ceiling are at one-hundred and seventy-five degrees right now. Enough to seriously burn any human. If you look at the edges of the metal plate you are sitting on, you'll see that it is starting to heat up as well." The teen did just that, and indeed, the metal plate he was sitting on was starting to heat up.

"What the fuck do you want with me you sick bastard!?", the Uchiha screamed.

All sadistic glee left Alucard's face as he instantly became serious, a dark edge in his voice. "I want to play a game. Sasuke Uchiha, do you remember what you did to a little boy years ago? Around your age? You burned his flesh with a Katon jutsu, instructed by your father with him saying that you were making him suffer for serious crimes. Crimes he did not commit, and he he actually died for a little over five minutes."

Sasuke thought hard until realization hit him like a ton of explosion notes.

_"PUNISH HIM FOR THE CRIMES HE COMMITTED AGAINST THE UCHIHA SASUKE-KUN!" he remembered his father instructing him._

"Well, now you shall _feel_ his pain. As I have already told you, the floor, walls and ceiling are all very hot. Every minute, the temperature of the metal will go up by fifty degrees. Eventually it will get so hot in the room that you will die of heat stroke...that is, if your body doesn't burst into flames first and you become a permanent resident of this place." Sasuke winced, remembering the dobe's words.

"But, there is a way out. Just walk down the hallway, and open the door. Simple as that, but, I have weighed you down with the shackles on your wrists and ankles."

Sasuke looked down at the shackles and scowled. Alucard continued, "However, don't even try to mold Chakra, it will be automatically pulled into the weights, making your trip to the door harder. Yes, that's right, you can't even protect your feet from the floor, nor can you use any jutsu."

"YOU BASTARD! All this punishment just for the worthless demon dobe and his bastard daughter...you're a bigger monster then he is!", Sasuke screamed with rage.

The shades wearing man seemed to ignore the comment, and continued on. "Well I know a compliment when I hear it so thank you. Coming from a man who use to be molested by his own father that means the world to me" he grinned when he saw the shocked look on his face. "Oh, and one more thing, there are about 30 one by one foot triggers hidden randomly in the floor. If you step on one, a VERY flammable gas will be vented into the room from the holes in the walls. So, I'd watch your step...", he chuckled again, "Let the game begin..."

The being disappeared in a wisp of red smoke, the floor where he stood started to melt. Sasuke looked around, looking for any other way out. After around a minute of looking he felt the room get hotter. He sighed in defeat, and summoned all of his strength to stand up. He staggered, and his breath became labored. He lifted up his left foot, and slammed it down on the red hot floor a little harder than he intended, making him scream in agony as he felt his foot burning. He bravely lifted up his right foot, and tried to lower it gently, but failed, and ended up pressing it into the floor...

Hard.

Tears leaked from his eyes as his feet sizzled and cooked on the hot floor. He took a few more clunky steps, in so much pain that he didn't notice that his feet were bleeding. He looked down the hallway through his tear filled eyes, and saw how many more steps he had to travel.

"Shit..."

* * *

In a dark room, Alucard sat watching television monitors getting feeds from cameras inside the hallway. The room itself was bare of anything, even windows, only a rusted metal double door stood behind him. He watched with extreme interest as Sasuke walked step by painful step down the hallway.

"Heh, he might actually make it...that would be a first...or would it? I'll have to check later." He looked down at another screen that read the temperature, it currently read 250 degrees. The Ancient Vampire let out a dark chuckle, and propped his head up on his right hand, as he continued to watch the monitors.

"Reality Television, gotta love it."

* * *

**WHATS UP FANFICTION WORLD! Sorry for the wait...well actually there is more of a wait but I felt the need to give a little something to hold everyone over until the next chapter. I'm actually taking this part from that chapter so I can add more to the next chapter.**

**Maybe If I'm good I can get it all done before Christmas...If work slows down *sigh***

**REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED. TELL ME HOW I DID AND IT WILL HELP WITH THE MOTIVATION**

**Peace and and that good stuff.**


	26. The Ballad of a Fallen Neko

**Another installment of that Bijuu Children goodness!**

* * *

(Border of Fire Country)

Yugito was laying awake on her bedroll, a tumult of thoughts crashing around in her head. She had woken up about half an hour ago, and was unable to fall back to sleep, despite the fact that it was only a couple of minutes past four o'clock in the morning. When Naruto passed out on the bridge after blood loss and almost completely exhausting himself, she'd been frantic with worry. Was he going to die? She didn't know what she'd do if that ever happened. Until now, she'd never been faced with the possibility. Here he was, nigh-immortal, and she, for the first time, had been faced with the possibility that he might not be there, anymore!

The very idea of not having her beloved little brother with her brought tears to her eyes; this was the first time she'd ever thought about it – and it both frightened and pained her! She loved Naruto more than she loved anyone else, and he was the one person, the most precious person, that she couldn't bear to lose. He was her family; she wasn't even sure if Cloud and Aerith would be enough to help her get through losing him, even though they were family to her as much as they were to Naruto.

The relief that had washed over her upon seeing Naruto's eyes open couldn't be described. After she had berated him for being so reckless, he had told her that he was "creeped out" by the way she was staring at him. At the time, she didn't have any idea what that meant, but when she went outside later to get some air and reflect upon her thoughts by herself, the weight and gravity of what had transpired suddenly made itself known to her. She had fallen to her knees, then further forward onto her hands in a sitting/kneeling position, and had begun to sob uncontrollably.

After several hours of letting her pent-up feelings out from early afternoon to early evening, Yugito spent the rest of the night walking around the forest, trying to make sense of her thoughts, her feelings, and what had caused her to react so severely. It came to her so suddenly as she remembered how Naruto was unnerved by the way she was looking at him. The fact that she realized he could in fact die – that changed things! As she was worrying about Naruto possibly not living through his ordeal, new love had begun to awaken within her. That new love surged into flame the moment he opened his eyes, and it was apparently pretty evident to Naruto as he could see…something in her eyes when she was staring at him.

Granted, their relationship had started out as only allies, then friends, and had eventually evolved into a sibling relationship, but both of them thought that entering into a romantic relationship would be worth a shot, at least. She smiled as she thought briefly about that moment that had happened years ago, long before Konoha had entered the picture. It had been…awkward, to say the least. It felt forced, as though two siblings were doing something they shouldn't be doing and trying to force romantic feelings that just weren't there. Though Yugito had to admit that Naruto was a fantastic lover, and they had both agreed that if either of them had an "itch to scratch", and the other was available to help, that they would help each other.

This had led to a few casual encounters of the intimate kind between the two. The casual nature of the act made it less awkward for them, and it was always fast and hard, like two animals rutting just to satisfy their instincts. Yugito had been satisfied to have the relationship she had with Naruto to this point, but now…now, she wasn't so sure, anymore. Whereas before she had tried to force herself to feel romantic love, now it was just starting to flow on its own. It made her feel so many things – she felt at peace knowing that it was somehow right, and that it was time; she felt excited at the possibilities of her relationship with her little-brother (hopefully turned love-of-her-life) reaching new highs that she couldn't have reached or imagined before; she felt terror at the idea of Naruto rejecting her and not feeling the same way.

When the Sandaime Raikage took over, Kumo unfortunately became a chauvinistic village, where only men were allowed to be shinobi. Kunoichi were forced to either resign, or sent on deep cover missions as whores and slaves, spies married to important figures in other countries, or concubines sent to work the brothels to pick the brains of tourists and dignitaries, or they were…"retired"…in one form or another. She was the lone exception due to Yoruichi, and even then, she was treated like trash. Her village hated her for what she was, and she was treated like a common whore when not on missions.

She never wanted that life for herself and when she made her thoughts known, they took everything from her…including her life! Luckily Yoruichi was able to save her soul and thus, her existence until they tried to seal her into another body. She remembered with a flash of rage and a shiver how they used to experiment on her every day since the day of her "rebirth"…

* * *

**Flashback- Undisclosed Location in Lightning Country**

_She kept flashing in and out of consciousness, catching the occasional sound of a voice here and there, somehow audible amongst the constant underwater ambience that surrounded her ears. Mostly, what she heard was useless drivel – discussions of what sounded like vital readings that she assumed were hers, measurements, quantities of things, and the like. But on one particular occasion…_

_She could faintly detect the click and thud of a door closing. She then heard a voice, coming from a slight, pale-skinned man who wore long black hair in a ponytail that she had come to know as Hojo, "Ah, A-sama! How good of you to show up at my lab on such short notice."_

_Knowing who A was, she brought herself to consciousness as best as she was able, given the sedatives she could feel in her system. Opening her eyes just enough to see, but not enough for anyone not looking to notice, she looked out into the room. She saw Hojo standing next to a figure whom she knew all too well…and hated with a passion. Said figure was a tall man, somewhere between 6 ½ and 7 feet in height. He had an Herculean physique with blond hair and dark skin. He wore the standard Kumo jounin attire, accented with gold bangle bracelets on each of his wrists._

_The man was Jounin Commander A, the son of the Sandaime Raikage and Kumo's second in command._

_She then heard A speak, "This better be of great importance to Kumo, Hojo, or I will find someone to take your place regardless of whether or not they lack your expertise for creating__our test subjects."_

_Moving just her eyes toward Hojo, she noticed that he paused suddenly at A's warning before returning to the eerie smile she knew he typically wore. She could only assume that Hojo knew the seriousness of A's threat._

_"Of course it is!" he responded quickly, "Why would I ask you to come down here aside from the offbeat chance of forfeiting my life? Please note the specimen, here!" said Hojo, pointing towards Yugito, who decided to close her eyes so they would think she was still unconscious, though she kept her ears open and listened intently._

_"Your message mentioned this had something to do with the experiment Raikage-sama conducted three years ago after Yugito's Nii's suicide," said A, as he had read the report, but nothing ever came of it to suspect anyone had done anything wrong, and that after the girl's death, they just sealed the Nibi away until they found a better host, "What does this…project…have to do with her?"_

_"Yes, this has quite a bit to do with Yugito Nii, A-Sama. You see, since you took over after the previous Jounin Commander's death three years ago, you were only given certain pieces of information regarding that whole fiasco. I felt I should inform you of something that was intentionally left out in his report, and requested Raikage-sama to keep it a secret until now when it would be ready," said Hojo confidently._

_"You sound quite proud of this little project of yours, Hojo," A observed, "For your sake, it had better be worth it, or you'll be getting acquainted with my Iron Claw," A finished. This was not the first time he had threatened the man, and if things went well it would not be the last._

_"Oh, I am quite proud of this test subject, A-sama. Behold, my experiment in all her glory, and the greatness that I have done!" said Hojo. The talking stopped, and Yugito assumed that Hojo was again indicating her to A, who was probably studying her visually._

_Her assumption was proved true when she heard A speak up again, "So, then, what's so special about a naked little girl?!"_

_She noticed the disgust in A's tone, and wondered if the giant man had thought that Hojo was a lolicon and a pervert._

_"This is not just any ordinary girl, A-sama," Hojo began with confidence once again, "This girl is an artificially-created human, constructed from the DNA of Konoha's Yellow Flash and Red Death, and anchored by the Nibi's seal. It was kept secret until this point to keep the other nations from learning of her on the chance that they would try to infiltrate us to either free the girl or kill her. The girl has been absorbing chakra at an astonishing rate, her power is incredible even without the beast sealed inside of her, and in the years to come, she will be unstoppable."_

_There was a moment's pause on conversation once again before A responded, in a tone that clearly indicated he was both impressed and skeptical, "We will see, Hojo. We will see."_

_A few moments later, Yugito again heard the sound of the door closing. What she had heard intrigued her. She didn't know what their plans were for her yet, but she hoped beyond hope that by the time she was let back out, Kumo would allow kunoichi back into their regular shinobi forces._

**Nine years later**

'_Run away! Must escape! I won't let them poke and prod me anymore!' were the only thoughts in the mind of a certain Neko as she desperately tried to get away from where she was._

_Her hopes of being able to survive and serve her country under A, the Yondaime Raikage, had been completely dashed. A and Hojo had given the final verdict; they were going to lock her in the laboratories to do more experimentation on her…_

_No! There was no way that she would be denied any longer!_

_She needed to breathe the fresh air she knew was just a wall away. She wanted to smell the trees and flowers that were but a few steps away. She longed for her freedom!_

_Hardening her gaze, she grimaced bitterly as she rushed past a hallway filled with mirrors. The blue skin and crimson hair, for the first time in her life, looked ugly and disconcerting. That was the proof staring at her right in her face, mocking her that she would never be able to be normal, just like Hojo had said._

_When she had woken up, all she could hear were the frenzied cries of that insolent whelp. Some miscalculation must have happened on their part, proving quite fortuitous for her, because she felt far stronger than she thought she should. It was as though she was again completely tapped into Nibi's power, but that couldn't be! So then, what had happened?!_

_It would be a few hours later when the head researcher, a woman named Karasu who actually treated Yugito like a human being and made her procedures as painless as possible, had personally come over to apologize to her on the mistake that was made. It turned out that the mistake was not as fortuitous as she had initially believed. Time seemed to come to a standstill when she was informed that she was degrading, and that she would be dying. What was worse was the admission that she only had a few weeks at most to live._

_She didn't even know what to feel._

_Hatred? For Kumo and what that bastard Raikage did to her? Yes, but that wouldn't change anything, would it?_

_Despair? For not being able to ever feel that sense of validation as a living person? Maybe…_

_Anger? For them wanting to still coop her up despite all the damage they've already done?_

_In the end, it all boiled down to negative emotions, and she didn't like it one bit. She was one of the quieter girls when she was a kunoichi in her previous life, rarely ever speaking up unless she had to. She would constantly be aware of her surroundings, choosing to learn as much as she could by watching and analyzing while remaining inconspicuous like any good ninja should. She would listen attentively to the chatter around her, picking out whatever she could that could help her in any way possible._

_Most thought her quietude stemmed from coldness and indifference, the polar opposite of the demon sealed within her, but that was only because they didn't choose to get to know her or watch her more closely. She just didn't see a point in wasting energy over useless matters. After all, why should she show any emotion at all over something that would change nothing? Was she supposed to be happy and greet everyone with enthusiasm just because they were testing her? There were more important things to direct that kind of energy towards._

_"Get her! Don't let her escape!"_

_"Retrieve her at all costs!"_

_"Send for BOLT!"_

_She was brought out of her musings by the shouts of orders pertaining to her capture. Her entire body tensed at the mention of the BOLT. If __**those**__men intercepted her before she could leave the building, it would all but eliminate any chances she had in escaping this hellhole. She knew how strong they were, and with her current state, she doubted that she would be able to hold them off for any more than ten seconds._

_Rushing through the hallways, she desperately tried to make her away towards the back exit as soon as she could. The chunin and jounin rushing behind her and the din that they created only served to heighten the tension within her. Just a few more doors to go and she would be outside in the open air, on open ground, and able to run in any direction she wanted as fast as her legs could carry her!_

_Kunai and shuriken being fired at her were easily repelled by her more-in-tuned ability over fire. With a wave of her hand, she created a thick fire shield behind her back, easily defending herself against the projectiles, melting all that came into contact with it._

_These insolent whelps were of no threat to her and they had to know that. But then, why hadn't they stopped their pursuit? It was then that she suddenly noticed that they had…and something didn't feel right about it! Why, all of a sudden, did they stop now? Unless –_

_She gasped as she realized she was being directed into a trap. Before she could even continue that line of thought, a nodachi pierced right through her guard, easily penetrating her torso as she was stopped dead in her tracks. A hard hook to the face followed right after she forcefully removed herself from the blade and hot blistering pain rained down her back as another blow caught her right in the middle of her spine._

_Not wasting any time to even think about the severity of the injuries she currently had, she used whatever remaining energy she had and aimed it right at the floor beneath her. Adjusting her body position in mid-air, she launched herself right through the glass windows of her prison, before she landed hard onto the rocky, craggy ground of the mountainside._

_Fresh, cold air blew against her face even as she felt her conscious slowly fading away. A rush of footsteps surrounded her before arms grabbed hold of her body, attempting to put her into submission, only for her to resist and send miniature balls of blue fire to fend them off. She had to stay conscious, not matter what it took! She wasn't going back! SHE WASN'T GOING BACK!_

_She could tell that BOLT were watching her on the sidelines, the bloodlust obvious as it permeated through the dark night sky. Only she would know just how mortally injured she was with that stab of the nodachi. It had very narrowly missed her heart; had that been pierced, then it would have been over within seconds. As it was now, it was just her lung, so now her death had been prolonged from seconds to hours, maybe a few days if she was lucky…or unlucky, depending on how one chose to look at it._

_She knew what those bastards were thinking. Those men always had a sadistic streak when it came to her. They wanted her to bleed and suffer more before they took her back in._

_Such was the cruel nature of BOLT, Kumo's Black Ops._

_A familiar female voice suddenly rang through the area, "Alright that's enough! Who gave you orders to manhandle her?! Release her this instant!"_

_Yugito could see the olive-colored hair of Karasu through her blurry vision. As she made her way over, she could see that the woman was wearing a lab coat with a black top underneath it. She immediately tried to assume command of the situation as she barked orders for the men to stand down._

_'What is she doing here?'__Yugito asked herself in confusion while also feeling a surge of relief upon sighting a person that was at least not a hostile._

_"But madam," the man holding the struggling Yugito down responded, "this Jinchuuriki is now useless! It's all her fault that the research facility is destroyed! I claim no responsibility to this incident!"_

_Rage gripped at her as the voice of that man__that had ruined her life echoed through the area, "It's much better to lock her up in the laboratories where we use her as a specimen for – "_

_**SLAP!**_

_With one swift move, that obnoxious researcher was sent crashing into the ground, holding his jaw in disbelief as he stared up at the woman, "Y-you, h-how dare y-you!"_

_What he got in return was an enraged glare from a woman who had lost all patience, "You had better keep your mouth shut if you want to live to see tomorrow, Hojo. Or would you like to find out firsthand whether or not your skin can survive severe acid burns?"_

_That was enough to intimidate the man and silence him to his sniffles of pain._

_Kneeling down, the woman quickly gave a check of her injuries, before motioning for the medical staff to do some emergency treatment, "Hurry and get a stretcher! She's gonna go into shock soon if we don't do something!"_

_Wondering just why this woman was helping her, the blue girl allowed them their administrations, the pills and injections, but to no avail. She could feel it herself, her life was wasting away._

_**"Hang in there, kitten. I'm working as fast as I can to help you,"**__was the weaker response of her tenant._

_"Leave her be!" A's boisterous voice resonated in her ears as she heard Karasu swear under her breath. The Yondaime Raikage strode onto the scene and surveyed the situation with a critical eye. Hojo stood up while nursing his still-stinging cheek and smirked in Karasu's direction before turning to A when the big man addressed him._

_"Why have you called me over this, Hojo?! Did it not seem important to you that I was in conference with the Daimyo?!" If looks could kill, the man would have died at least a few hundred million times within that last second._

"_My apologies, Raikage-sama. Please forgive my stupidity and lack of consideration," Hojo offered in a contrite yet sleazy manner._

_He then turned to Karasu, "Hahaha, why so serious, Kara-chan? There really is no need to treat her! She's a scrapped project, and seeing how she so wanted to leave the laboratories, I shall grant her that wish!"_

_With dramatic flair, Hojo turned to the others and announced, "All troops are to return to their normal posts. Medical staff members are to finish their current emergency treatments, nothing more, nothing less! Raikage-sama, if you would, sir, there is still much to discuss about – blergh!"_

_Before he could even finish his sentence, a reeling kick met his face without hesitation as he was trampled into the ground. Turning a furious glare to his attacker, he saw Karasu standing over him._

_She yelled at the man she had downed for the second time, "Who the hell__told you I would be following those orders?! You just shut up and stay down! Medical staff, you're under my command and will do as I say…__**or else**__…__" Her eyes glinted dangerously, easily convincing them to carry on with their treatment of the fallen jinchuriki._

_"Urgh, that's so mean of you Kara-chan! But that's what I like about you!" The fact that he got up as if no harm was done to him at all was quite impressive…that or he was used to the physical harm administered to him on a daily basis._

_"Hojo, I'm warning you…" Cracking her knuckles, Karasu stomped towards the most infuriating man she had ever met in her life._

_"BOLT," the Raikage's voice interrupted her stride towards the despicable little mad scientist, "please escort Dr. Karasu to my office for now."_

_"What?!" Within seconds, she was restricted by two of the masked men, leaving a stunned expression on her face as she looked at A, "You would go so far as to allow a deteriorating little girl to be sent her death?! Just what kind of sadistic monster are you?!"_

_"Relax, Kara-chan!" Hojo mockingly assured her, "This is all for the sake of science! Even with the demon sealed in her, her DNA make-up is not holding together. She will be dead soon. It will be a pleasant surprise to see how long she does survive in the harsh environments."_

_"And just how is this situation a pleasant surprise?!" Yelling, Karasu tried her best to wrestle her way out of the grasps of the two BOLT to no avail._

_"A little kitten, born different than others, now facing elimination in a world where survival of the fittest is the golden rule of life – imagine the possibilities. What would possibly be her end? Would she end up with her life wasting away, or would she finally find the thing that she was born to seek out?! Ah, the suspense! I cannot take it any longer!"_

_"You crazy maddening __**fool**__! Raikage-sama, Unhand me this instant!"_

_"Medical Staff," the Raikage asserted, "By my orders, you are to finish your current emergency treatments and leave. We shall not interfere with her desire to escape from us! Guards are to stand down and let the BOLT take charge. Once she steps onto that road, she shall no longer be accepted back in the facilities building! Kill her if she comes near!"_

_Hojo began laughing manically, "Ahahahaha! This is gonna be great…" as he rubbed his palms together in sick anticipation, only to be interrupted._

_The source of the interruption was a series of large explosions that went off all throughout the research facility, drawing the instant attention of the guards and the BOLT. Without a word, the BOLT members rushed off, followed by the other shinobi. Hojo frowned in displeasure at being interrupted halfway through his speech and could only sigh lamely as he finished off his orders in an anticlimactic manner. Karasu on the other hand, could only gape at the coincidence of all this. If she was a betting woman, then she would go out on a tangent and say that this was actually planned by someone._

_"Come Kara-chan, we must return to the laboratories at once to access the damage!" Without looking back, Hojo was already making his way back into the building._

_The olive-haired woman hesitated for a few seconds, took one last look at the girl lying on the ground. She ran over to Yugito and whispered softly, "I'm sorry, honey. If you can, please…survive…and live as long and as happily as you can…" she kissed the girl's forehead before rushing off as well. After all, if someone had dared breach their security, she had to make sure none of their secrets were stolen._

_The bleeding girl could barely understand what was going on all this time, and only barely managed to retain her consciousness as she felt the treatments coming to an end. By the time she was able to lift her head up, the entire area was rid of people. She was alone, with only the rocky ground for companionship. Knowing something must have happened for this retreat, she wasted no time in continuing her escape._

_Due to a lack of strength because of the blood loss, she had to half-crawl, half-drag her body across the ground, before finally, her entire body left the grounds of the research facility. Not even daring to stop for a moment, she braved on, forcing herself to ignore the searing pain with each movement she made._

'_I will survive this…' she thought to herself in desperation, 'I __**must**__survive this…'_

_Hours…days…the length of time she'd been crawling was completely lost on her, as time stopped having any real meaning for her. All that mattered to her was that next foot or two that she had to force herself to advance – after all, if she was moving, she was still alive, and where there was life, there was hope…right? A new sound was picked up by her ears – the sound of flowing water. She had to be near a creek or a river! Her clothing was now in tatters after her fights within research facility, and she began to notice that she was also severely dehydrated. Pulling herself with what was left of her strength, she forced herself into a sitting position against a large rock near the river._

_'So tired…' she complained to herself resignedly._

_Staring blankly at the ground before her, and at the flowing water just a few short yards away, she couldn't even begin to think of what she should do now. Her injuries were severe and though they have been given some treatment, it was hardly enough. Now that she was no longer moving, thoughts of her future beyond the immediate began to plague her mind. She was never going to return to Kumo, but then, where could she go? And what would she do if she ever actually got there? Where would she stay on cold nights like this? How would she even get there, and how was she going to get food for herself before she…died?_

_Question after question bombarded her already fragile mind as she slowly felt the fatigue creep into her once again. Somehow, she felt like laughing. Just like before, she sat alone on the ground, all by herself, not commenting when everyone else had made friends with each other._

'_In the end, I guess Hojo was right…what good am I if I die like this?' _

_She sat quietly and closed her eyes, 'It's so quiet. I'll just go to sleep…forever…'_

_The beat of her heart was slowing and she was yawning. Images of the faces she cared for flashed through her mind. Emotions were almost non-existent now – she wasn't sad, or angry, or even disappointed. She was just numb. The fear of never being with her little sister no longer bothered her._

"_**Wait, Kitten, please!"**__Yoruichi begged loudly in a tear-filled, __**"Don't give up! Don't let them win! Please don't let it end like this!"**_

"_I'm sorry…Yoruichi…" Yugito answered, not even bothering to keep her conversation on a mental level, "…I just don't…have any more…strength. I can't…keep this up…"_

'_Why didn't I…do this before? I'll finally be at peace…' she thought to herself, managing a small smile before blacking out, unable to respond to Yoruichi's desperate pleas to stay alert and live._

_The first thing she felt upon becoming self-aware once again was pain – agonizing, excruciating pain. It felt like thousands of needles were being stuck and poked into her body. If she could liken what her insides felt like, she would say that her internal organs had been dunked in acid. Every muscle and fiber in her body screamed at her, letting her know just how close to death she had come. This had brought with it a point of curiosity – why was she still alive?_

_As the pain began to fade into the background, she began to feel other sensations: the feel of a soft bed beneath her frame, the pillows her head was laying against, the warmth she felt and the weight of blankets over her body. Her mind soon became more alert, sharpening as she decided to take stock of her situation. She hadn't opened her eyes yet, not wanting to let whoever was near know she had awakened. First, she ran a swift assessment of her body's condition. She could feel that her regenerative-healing factor was slower than normal, but it was working. Yoruichi was trying to close up the smaller cuts first so that she wouldn't have to replace as much lost blood when she started to address the more serious injuries. More to the point, her cuts and bruises had been bandaged. She couldn't determine the type of cloth used to do the bandaging, but she could feel them wrapped around her torso, which had taken the most damage._

_Between the bed and the bandages, Yugito could easily deduce that it probably wasn't a hostile that had brought her to wherever she was and treated her. However, that still told her very little, and just because she wasn't near any enemies didn't mean she was safe._

_Where was she? How did she get here? Was she in friendly territory, neutral territory?_

_Wanting to know a little more about the area around her, while still maintaining some secrecy, she sent a small pulse of chakra out of her body. The chakra acted like a sonar beacon: by constantly pushing a set amount of chakra out of her body at a constant rate, while still keeping herself connected to it, she could 'feel out' her surroundings as the pings of her chakra bouncing off of objects and back to her told her where things were, and also what they were._

_To her alarm, she felt a massive chakra source that was only a few yards away from her…and it was slowly closing in on her position. Cracking her eyes just a sliver, she saw a figure that she guessed was male calmly approaching her bed._

_When he got close enough to her, she suddenly jumped him and slammed him to the ground. Shortly afterwards, she heard a shattering sound followed by a small splash. Apparently, her current…warden…host…she didn't really know what he was…had brought a bowl of stew over to her, if the ceramic shards and the chunks of meat and vegetables covered in dark brown liquid was any indicator. She turned her attention back to her captor/rescuer, who was staring intently at the five elongated claws protruding from her fingernails. She began to blush when she took in his features – golden blond hair, electric blue eyes, three whisker-like birthmarks on each cheek that she thought gave him an exotic air, and a rich, healthy tan._

_He turned his gaze into Yugito's own eyes and kept himself as calm as possible. Yugito was impressed at how he kept his cool, though she certainly wouldn't admit to that right now. She also noticed on her hand and arm that her skin wasn't blue anymore, but a normal tone, albeit with a slightly darker tan than she remembered having before._

_"Who the hell are you?! Where have you taken me?!" Yugito demanded._

_"Okay, I'll talk. But first," the quickly jabbed her in the side, making the girl cringe and grab her side. His assailant distracted, he quickly swept her over and ended up on top, causing Yugito to gasp out of pain as she was thrown to the ground. Thinking quickly, the boy placed a seal on her and activated it. Yugito immediately felt her body lock up and found herself unable to move a muscle, no matter how much she struggled._

_"You bastard!" she hissed._

_"Look, I'm sorry, but you need to calm down before you hurt yourself even more. I'm no medic and even after I fixed your DNA make-up, I don't know if those herbs will work on your injuries or not. But to answer your first question, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm here to help you," explained the now-identified Naruto._

_"Oh, really?! How about you prove it?"_

_"Fair enough. I was the one who found you leaning against a rock next to a river, half-starved, dehydrated, and on the Shinigami's doorstep. Kyuubi was able to get in contact with Nibi, who was using every possible resource at her disposal just to keep you alive. Through means too long for me to explain, I was able to fill in the holes to your DNA and now you won't have to worry about being a splotch on the side of the road," Yugito seemed to calm down after hearing that. The shock of her not dying was enough to make her completely docile. Seeing that she had calmed down, Naruto released the seal, allowing her to move again. She looked at Naruto, who stared back at her in confusion, making her visage contort into a glare._

_"Aren't you going to help me get back into bed?" asked Yugito in a deadpan voice._

_"I don't know if I should. After all, you __**did **__just try to kill me," countered Naruto._

_"Well, what type of wounded ninja is willing to trust someone she doesn't know?" Naruto didn't look all that convinced, "Fine. I swear on my life that I won't make another attempt on yours."_

_That was somewhat reassuring to him. Nonetheless, Naruto was cautious and on guard as he helped her to the bed she had just leaped out of, keeping a watchful eye for any surprise attacks. He went and got another bowl of stew and placed it on Yugito's lap, helping her sit up as she began to dig in. The two sat there in silence as Yugito ate three more bowls. Once she had eaten as much as she could, she sighed in relief and laid back down, facing the blond._

_"You said that your name was Naruto Uzumaki, right? I think I've heard that name before."_

_"Maybe from Hi no Kuni?" asked Naruto._

_Yugito thought for a second before something clicked, "You're the kid that was killed in Konoha, and then the new daimyo punished the entire village for it. We were wondering why the Fire Daimyo was so angry with his hidden village."_

_"Actually, I was hoping to convince you to come with me…"_

* * *

**Flashback End**

Her thoughts were interrupted as she saw him beginning to moan and groan quietly in his sleep. She could tell that he was starting to sweat as well. Even though he was having a very erotic dream, she knew how this one ended. It always ended the same way, and he would snap himself awake.

As she watched him sleep somewhat peacefully, she couldn't help the smile that crept across her face, or the tears that began to well into her eyes. She could feel the flush that was beginning to creep across her cheeks, as well as the heat and moistness that made themselves known in her loins. She instinctively brought Naruto's oversized t-shirt she had worn to bed up to her nose and inhaled deeply, detecting his scent. That aroma that was Naruto's alone caused her arousal to become more pronounced, still. There was no doubt in her mind – she was in love, and she was ready to love him as a lover, and even as a spouse. At the soonest possible opportunity, the two of them needed to talk.

'_Oh, Naruto-kun, I wish I could make those awful dreams go away forever and never come back…_' she thought despondently, '_…__maybe I should wake him up before he gets to the nightmare part._'

She was about to get out of her bedroll to wake him, but before she could move, it was already too late…

* * *

**I would like to give a big shout out to my co writer ncpfan with advising this chapter. Now this was going to be one long chapter but I've decided to cut it in three segments. The first one as you dutifully read was a background on how Yugito Nii became Yugito Uzumaki Namikaze as well as showing to light her true feelings for her "Otouto".**

**If you like REVIEW!**

**If you hate REVIEW!**

**If you read REVIEW!**

**Also check out my AU oneshot THE TALK and tell me what you think.**


	27. The Ballad of a Broken Fox

**Remember that this is the second part and will bring to light some of the things that went on in Naruto's past, before his return to the Elemental Nations.**_  
_

**Well Lets get to it.**

* * *

_(Naruto's Dream)_

_He heard another roar and turned his head but quickly turned back to Saeko's prone form. He picked her up gently into a bridal carry and flared his senses, looking for a way to escape from whatever was pursuing them._

'_**RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWLLLLL LLLL!'**__ came the horrible cry of the predator that had chosen Naruto and Saeko as prey. __He knew he could probably kill whatever it was rather easily, but he had more important thi__ngs to worry about…like the woman in his arms._

_He saw a stairway that looked like it was leading to a shrine or compound of some sort. He quickly disappeared in a blur and ran up the pathway. Seeing that there was nothing at the top to block his way, he kept himself alert, knowing that there might be more of them at the top a little further back._

_When he got to the landing that the shrine rested on, he glanced around. None of them were up here, either. Letting out a sigh of relief, he went to the central building, carefully maneuvered the door open while Saeko was still in his arms, and ducked inside. After he laid Saeko down towards the middle of the room, he walked over and closed the door as quietly as he could, locking it after he did so._

_There was __little light in the shrine due to a lack of windows. He looked around as best as he could manage in order to find some way to bring a little more light to the room. When he found the candles at the back, he held out his hand out and muttered a quick, "__**Fi**__**re**__".__A small flame appeared on the tip of his right index finger. He walked around the chamber and carefully lit the candles surrounding the inside of the shrine._

_When he was finished he simply blew his finger and the flame went out with a small stream of smoke coming from the tip. He looked to Saeko, noticing that she had now curled up and had the tip of her thumb in her teeth, as if she were trying not to suck her thumb. He smiled softly as he thought of how cute it made her look. Naruto then reached into his pocket and pulled out a blank scroll._

_He bit the tip of his thumb hard enough to draw blood and started to write on the scroll with practiced speed and finesse. Once he was satisfied with his work, he poured a little chakra into it, causing the walls to shimmer lightly before turning back to normal as the silencing and reinforcement seal took hold of the room._

_'Good. With that up, I won't have to worry about any of them hearing us or being able to get in here,'__ he thought to himself with relief.__ He heard a soft moan and, turning his head in the direction of the sound, noticed that Saeko was starting to stir._

_Saeko picked herself up and looked around in a daze before she got a massive headache and rubbed her temple with a pained look. He inwardly smiled and stood to walk over to her. Her headache subsided and she smiled at him before she sat all the way up with her legs to the side, propping herself up with her arm. Naruto sat across from her with his legs crossed, setting his blade beside him._

_Saeko saw this and her eyes widened as she looked down to her sheath and found no sword. She looked back to Naruto, "Naruto, I am so sorry! I've lost your sword!"_

_Naruto held up a hand with a shake of his head to get her to stop. She calmed down. He then pulled out a different scroll instead of the one that he had that held the sword that he gave her. He unrolled it and out popped two small bento boxes. He gave a small smile as he rolled the scroll up before putting it back._

_"Did you have those the whole time?" Saeko asked curiously._

_Naruto nodded, "I have twelve scrolls on my person that are dedicated to food items. Each scroll holds about three thousand items a piece and certain items are in seals that contain the perfect conditions to store them indefinitely."_

_Saeko nodded as she took the bento that he offered her. She opened it and began to speak, "You definitely came prepared with your outfit and gear. Not only do you give off an aura of intimidation but you're also ready for any situation that could present itself."_

_Naruto nodded and dug into his bento, deep in thought, __'It's good that she is staying calm about the situation…though I don't need her to get to thinking that she can go in without fear of death. Cockiness will eventually get her ki__lled, no matter what. Even I'm not invincible…'_

_She had a strong will, he knew that much, but a quick mistake could be fatal. He had learned that lesson rather well._

_Saeko calmly ate her food and spoke in between her occasional bites, "So when you came to school today, did you already have that stuff packed or did you pack it when you separated from the group?"_

_"I actually had these prepared a long time ago. My mom made these years ago when she went through one of her paranoia lectures. I always carried them; I just never needed them before now."_

_She smiled at his answer, knowing how his mother was at times and took another bite, 'Now's my chance! I have to ask him or we may never have a chance to talk…as inappropriate as it is, I…I need to know,' she sighed as she placed the unfinished food down and put the top on it._

_Naruto gave her a questioning look,"You okay, Saeko?"_

_She looked to the side with a sad face, "Naruto…ever since the time we went out on that…date…you've been…distant with me. I was wondering - why? Why do you push me away?"_

_Naruto sighed as he hung his head a little, his eyes becoming shadowed beneath his hair. They were alone with nothing to distract her or no one to play interference. He knew that it was time for him to tell her the whole truth._

_He slowly placed the bento down and covered it as well, "I was hoping that you wouldn't notice. I thought that I was being rather subtle about it…"_

_Saeko stared at him neutrally, "Not subtle enough, I guess."_

_Naruto gave a dry chuckle at her tone, "Yeah…"_

_Saeko began to get worried and she crawled over to him, "Are you okay, Naruto-kun? Is something the matter?"_

_Naruto gave another sigh and he looked up to her with a small smile. He began to explain in an even tone, "No, nothing's wrong. But I have to tell you something, Saeko. What I tell you cannot, under any circumstances, be known by anyone else. I trust you with my life, but nothing I say to you can ever be uttered unless I give you my consent. Do you understand?"_

_Her heart fluttered when she declared he trusted her of his life. She nodded quickly as she settled on her knees only a foot from him. He looked to the candlelight and began._

_"Well, for as long as we known each other, you know that my family and I are definitely not normal. That can be figured out rather quickly if you have any common sense at all…and everyone in the group has that in spades except for Takagi-san at times who can't pull her own head out her ass…though she has her moments," he muttered until Saeko gave a small grunt of disapproval at his words._

_"But anyway, my lack of normalcy is not only because I'm faster, stronger and more enduring than a normal human. I'm…"_

_Saeko leaned in closer as Naruto hung his head once again, "Yes, Naruto-kun? What is it?"_

_Naruto looked up at her. "I'm not going to draw this out, Saeko-chan. You deserve to know. I am not from this world. I'm from another dimension."_

_Saeko's eyes widened when she heard this and she leaned back, "W-What?"_

_Naruto sighed as he looked to the side, "I didn't expect you to believe me, but it was worth a shot I guess."_

_She just stared at him with her mouth slightly agape, "You…you're from another…what?"_

_Naruto nodded and she just stared at the window as he spoke, "Like I said, I never expected you to believe me but it was worth a shot. And since you are already to the point where I'm telling you things, I guess I should come out with the true reason I've been distant."_

_She leaned in and stared at Naruto intently as he sighed and tried to find the right words, "I…hmmm…well, the easiest way to say something is just coming out and saying it so I guess I'll do just that."_

_He moved over beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder and she didn't move. Seeing that he had her undivided attention, he continued, "My mother, sister, and I plan on leaving this world after I can get everyone to a permanent safe establishment and destroy the virus."_

_Naruto looked at the wall in front of them, oblivious to her distressed look, nor her watering eyes. His being from another world meant nothing to her. He was leaving her, and that was the one thing she couldn't bear to live with!_

_"I understand that it is unbelievable but you must believe me. Saeko. I…I have other obligations back in my world and staying here would be impossible for me, Saeko-chan," he turned towards her just as her frame smashed into his and she buried her head into his shoulder before letting loose, screams and all._

_His heart ached at what he was doing and he placed a hand on her hair and began to str__oke it softly, __'She is so strong…to be reduced to crying into a man's shoulder…she must feel so embarrassed. Damn it, I shouldn't have told her…but then I still would of hurt her! DAMN IT ALL! This is Hinata all over again.'_

_"Saeko-chan…there is no need to cry. I understand that by telling you this you will probably think differently of me but I just couldn't keep it from you any longer. It didn't seem fair."_

_She sniffled as she lifted her head. She coughed slightly until she spoke, "No, it's okay. I just…need to stop crying. It's not because of you, though…I promise."_

_He looked confused, "Then what is it? I figured that you'd be under some sort of emotional stress due to the fact that I'm not actually from this world and leaving, so what is it?"_

_She smiled as she wiped her tears away with the back of her hand, "I just…heh…I find it sad…the one guy that I fell for will end up leaving me in the end."_

_Naruto gave a sad smile as that ache in his heart grew and chuckled, "I can't just up and leave you withou…wait, what?"_

_Saeko blushed as he looked at her and she looked away, "I said, I fell for you. But you're leaving, so I guess…it's impossible…"_

_Naruto looked at her and looked away as well, "I…care for you…"_

_"But only as a friend right?"_

_"It's not that at all…"_

_"Then why are you leaving me?" Saeko's tears were now running like a waterfall and she couldn't help that her grip on her arm tightened, "I…I don't want to lose you…"_

_Naruto, while knowing that the girl held a special spot for him, was still surprised by this. Even after years of experiencing love from his mother and the others, this was still somewhat foreign to him._

_As he let it settle in, Naruto sighed and spoke back to her, "I'm sorry…but I…"_

_"Let me come with you!"_

_Naruto snapped his head up and saw her now looking at him with more intensity and her tears were still present. Sighing, the blonde looked away with hurt present in his eyes._

_"I'd love to do that…but I just don't know…"_

_Now Saeko was on her knees, moving onto his legs while she looked up to him with pleading eyes._

_"Please, Naruto-kun! I…I don't want to be alone…not after everything that we've been through. I hide it all the time, but I don't want to be left behind in a place that only sees me as an emotionless person. I don't know whether or not I should believe that you're from…another dimension or not, but even still, I don't want to lose you! Different world or not, I love you from the bottom of my very existence and I want to stay with you!"_

_Naruto's eyes widened slightly in shocked at how forward she was about this. He knew that couples broke up on occasion when things didn't work out and he had only been in their world for a little over five years at best. He couldn't understand just why she was acting so adamant about staying with him after so little time._

_He placed a hand on her cheek and sighed once more before speaking, looking her dead in her eyes, "Saeko-chan…I…I will think about it."_

_She gasped and looked up to him with her eyes glimmering in hope. In a spring of all her emotions coming over her, she leaped up and enveloped him in a hug, nearly suffocating him with her womanly strength._

_"Naruto-kun…thank you! If you say yes, then I promise you won't regret it!"_

_'I know I wouldn't,'__ Naruto smiled slightly when he heard this and even as sh__e shook him, he could think clearly as he went over everything that had happened. Since the time that he first arrived, and since their initial meeting, to fighting these mutated creatures, side by side with the others…_

_'Maybe…just maybe…maybe Saeko-chan __**can**__ come home with me. Now that I think about it, I wonder…will the others want to come as well? Could I really pull this off and offer everyone a new life? A fresh new start?'__ Naruto left his thoughts for a split second as Saeko acted very out-of-char__acter by happily crying and crushing his head in her cleavage. Grinning, only one thought came to mind._

_Damn hormones!_

_But it seemed she had the same thoughts._

_"Naruto-kun..."_

_Naruto looked up and to Saeko, "Yes, Bukehime?"_

_Naruto left her, uncrossed his legs and lied back on the floor, looking up to the ceiling as Saeko leaned to look at him. Saeko giggled and Naruto looked to where he heard it and was looking at Saeko, who had lain down beside him. He nearly jumped but kept calm._

_'Why…on Earth…do these women do this to me? I'm never this nervous...'_

_"I'm not mad. I really can't be mad at you for being honest with me…"_

_Naruto eyes were beginning to widen as she moved herself closer to him. Naruto threw caution in the wind chuckled as he shifted a little on the floor, "Uh...Saeko-chan..."_

_She gave a soft hum of question as she continued to move, "Don't you find it...odd...that you are falling for someone who is from another plane of existence and…might possibly have another woman somewhere else as well?"_

_She gave a seductive smile as she shook her head, "I don't mind sharing…as long as you love them and they love you. Who knows? Maybe it could make things more exciting."_

_Naruto's eyes widened to dinner plates as he soon got it._

_'She thinks just like Yoruichi…dear Kami…'_

_He didn't have much time to think as she was soon upon him, her body on top of his with her face right in his own. He was starting to shiver slightly as he could detect a familiar hardness beginning to form. His eyes widened more when he felt her leg rubbing closer and closer to his awakening manhood._

_"Uh…err…Saeko-chan…_

_She kept her smile and spoke in a smooth voice that heated him to his core, "Yes, Naruto-kun..."_

_He gulped at the feeling of her breath on his lips and for some reason, like with Yoruichi, he felt the need to press his own against hers. Saeko giggled as she ran her hand down his chest and to the bulge that was slowly growing. Naruto's mind began to kick into gear even faster._

_'Oh boy,__' was the only thought that went through his head during a__ll of this._

_He was torn from his thoughts when she gently placed her lips over his own. His eyes widened until he started to get into it. His eyes closed as his hands began to trail softly down her back. She broke the kiss and he opened his eyes as she gave him a very sexy wink._

_"Wanna make a bit of noise?" she asked him sultrily._

* * *

**Warning: Lemon Scene**

* * *

_She smiled down at him warmly with an inviting look on her face. Whatever feeling that held Naruto back was shaken off and he lowly kissed along her neckline. Saeko winced a bit and started to breath heavily due to the smooth movements of Naruto's mouth. He eventually found his way to her ear and started to nibble on it. The sensitivity of that area made her moan once more and quiver in delight._

_Saeko took dominance at that point and pushed Naruto on his back, sitting upright on top of him again. Due to their actions already, her eyes became a lot softer than before when she gazed down on Naruto. She started to unbutton her shirt and opened it up to reveal her black bra underneath while keeping her shirt still on her shoulders._

_Naruto removed both his fingerless gloves and reached up to her breasts, groping them both softly. Saeko moaned more to the feeling and arched back a bit as he continued on. During that time, the blond removed one of his hands, brought it down to her womanhood, and slowly began to play with it. Saeko let out a sharp squeal, and then quickly placed her hand over her mouth to silence her reaction as she felt the sudden surge of pleasure fill her body._

_"Beloved, you're so evil," she lightly purred in his ear._

_"Sorry, but I can't help myself now," Naruto growled back to her, his more demonic side flaring as his eyes tinted red, causing the purplette to shiver. "You just have such a beautiful body; it's hard not to hold back." He took control this time and flipped her on her back with him sitting up while Saeko's legs were resting on his shoulders. Without another word, Naruto went down and removed her black panties that were starting to get soaked from playing with her so much._

_"You seem to be having fun," Naruto said with a cheeky manner to tease Saeko before adding, "Oh, and by the way, you can be as loud as you want; I put a silencing and reinforcement seal up that covers this whole shrine."_

_Saeko didn't give words to that comment. Instead she smiled and didn't give the reaction he expected as she brought him down lower to her womanhood with her legs. Naruto stared down on it for a few seconds, and couldn't help taking in the scent of his mate. His breath collided with Saeko's clit, arousing her and causing her to flinch in expectation of the coming euphoria that she knew she would experience._

_Naruto snapped out of it and placed his tongue along the surface of her core. Saeko's legs locked in place and kept him from leaving his position after the feeling of his tongue touched her. He continued to allow his tongue to squirm around and eventually let it enter the inner parts of her vagina. He thrust his tongue deeper into her, making her arch her back upwards._

_"N-Naruto-koi!" Saeko called out his name, "That's so sudden!"_

_The blonde ignored her voice and continued to swerve his tongue inside her left and right. Eventually, he decided to remove his tongue and suck on her clitoris, adding a little lightning Mana as a small experiment._

_Saeko gasped again and clenched her teeth and hands._

_"N-No, I'm going to-" before she could finish, she already had let out an orgasm as she peaked in her futile resistance. She dropped to the floor as her legs went limp, releasing Naruto from her grasp._

_Naruto sat back and stared down to see a still-aroused Saeko on her back. She looked up at him as he sat above her and rose up from the ground. She crawled up to him and placed her hands on his trousers._

_"My turn," she stated softly as she unzipped his pants. She pulled out Naruto's hard-on, which, she noted, was quite a bit larger than what she'd ever seen in any textbooks or anywhere else._

_"My, my, someone has been eating their spinach," Saeko lightly joked as she stroked it, "I wonder if this could fit."_

_Saeko stuck out her tongue and allowed his erection to slide in her mouth. She gobbled it all the way down to the base – how in the world was she able to do that?! Naruto reflexively bent forward over her while placing his hand on the back of Saeko's head._

_"Saeko! This feels-" he couldn't get the words out as the muscles in her mouth and throat clenched tighter around his rod which kept him from thinking straight…or keeping his eyes straight!_

_She giggled internally and started to move, sliding his rod in and out at an agonizingly slow pace, holding his hips to keep him from thrusting in. Without much effort, she managed to get him to unload himself inside her mouth, puffing her cheeks due to the amount. She ended up having to swallow down every last drop that he spurted out. When she finished, Saeko removed herself from his hard-on and lightly kissed the tip of his rod._

_"A bit of a quick shot, aren't you?" Saeko teased with the glare to match. Naruto's sweat drop was his only reaction to her comment. Saeko extended her arms around his neck again and sat upright on his lap with Naruto's arms wrapped around her waist. Once situated, she slowly positioned herself above his still rock-hard penis and hovered over it. She was hesitant about moving on after that, but he held her closer to him and she met at eye level with him._

_"Beloved?"_

_"I've always loved you Bukehime. I think you're one of the most amazing women I've ever seen. Not by the way you fight, but by how you've inspired me to be who I am…even when I'm confused or when I was cold to you and everyone else. You stood by my side just like a wife would…"_

_Saeko was taken by surprise by his comment to her. Suddenly, she felt…full – as though a void that grew inside her for so many years of her distancing her true self from others had just been filled. Feeling a sense of joy and completeness from his words, she brought him closer to her until his head was planted in between her breasts. She finally had the man she loved, and she was going to savor him for all he was worth!_

_Naruto snuggled with her for those next few moments of peace between them._

_"Are you ready?" he questioned as he lifted his head and stared into her eyes with a concerned gaze. __She nodded to him while giving a soft smile and he took the lead by lowering her onto his r__od. __Slowly, he penetrated her until his rod was fully inside of the passage to her womb. __Saeko winced slightly__ as her maidenhead was penetrated__, __though she didn't allow the pain to affect the moment__._

_"Are you okay?" Naruto asked, noticing that she was in some pain._

_"Yes, I'm fine," Saeko put on a brave face, "You can move now."_

_With that said, Naruto began to move his hips up and down gently as he slid his rod in and out of her canal. Saeko panted, only feeling pleasure, not any pain, even though this was her first time. The blond started to move more vigorously than before and her panting became louder._

_Twenty minutes into their coupling, she felt a slight twitch in his member, "Hold on a second, Beloved! You're moving too fast!" Saeko's energy was fading fast because of Naruto's crazy pace._

_And by Kami she was loving every second of it!_

_She pushed him forward, causing Naruto to land on his back again. Saeko was now on top of the blonde, his hard on still inside of her and throbbing. She knew he was about to hit his limit any second, so she started to move her hips. She did it slowly at first, but she picked up speed eventually._

_She fell forward, now lying down on Naruto as she gripped his shirt and continued to gyrate her hips up and down. Naruto wrapped his left hand around her, placing his right hand on the left cheek of her ass, groping it gently. Saeko's teary aquamarine gaze met Naruto's dark ocean blue orbs and she reached up to grab hold of his head to pull herself towards him for another searing kiss. As they did so, Naruto approached his limit, and his hard-on began to throb violently._

_"I-I can't hol- Ah shit!." Naruto winced as he broke away from the kiss._

_"S-Same here." Saeko admitted as she held onto her lover tightly. Her muscles tensed around her vaginal shaft as she climaxed and that gave way to having Naruto climax at the same time._

_Saeko moaned loudly until she let out a yelp in pain as Naruto bit into the soft tissue of her neck. She was confused about why he did that until she felt...something…wash over and at the same time causing a earth shattering orgasm that she never felt before._

* * *

**Lemon End**

* * *

_Naruto took his now-lengthened fangs from her neck, relaxed himself, and let his body go limp at that moment. Saeko did the same, but even after that they still remained connected to each other. Neither of them wanted to separate from the other and they wrapped their arms around each other as both began to doze off._

_"I love you…Beloved," Saeko whispered as she shifted and sat up back over him straddling him again._

_"Aw, how sweet," a smug baritone filled both their ears as Saeko's chest exploded in a showery display of gore and blood as the hand that was now reaching through the horrified girl was reaching out to him through the cavity it had just created._

_"I am...so sorry," She gave him a small brilliant smile, despite her blood-stained teeth and the blood dripping out of the corners of her mouth, "Please…don't ever…forget who you are...and that…even if I...can't...go with you...I...I will always love you...my beloved."_

_At that moment, A second hand tore through Saeko's chest. Both hands faced opposite directions as they began to pry themselves apart from each other, ripping the young woman's body into two separate pieces. Saeko let out a brief scream before being silenced forever._

"_NOOOOOOOOOO…"_

* * *

"…OOOOOOO!" Naruto yelled as he shot up from his laying position, his eyes wide and his breathing far heavier than it should have been for something like sleeping, or even training. He pressed a hand to his face, closed his eyes, and worked to calm his racing heart and furiously-working lungs. He could feel the sweat coating his forehead, which meant that most likely his entire body was covered in sweat as well. He'd had that dream…again - the same one he had been having since her death.

_'How many times have I had this nightmare?'_ he asked himself in tired resignation.

He had lost count of the number of times years ago. Putting it out of his mind as best he could, Naruto shook his head and looked around, his eyes blurry and unfocused because of the tears that were in them. Turning his head, Naruto looked at his watch.

'_4:19 A.M._' he thought to himself, exasperated.

"Well, I doubt I'll be going back to sleep now," Naruto mumbled before sitting up, seeing that he was still on the way back to Konoha.

Knowing that they would get there sometime early tomorrow afternoon, he decided that he could sleep plenty once he was in his own bed. Wanting some fresh air to clear his head and sharpen his senses up, He got himself up and out of his bedroll. Not even turning his head to notice the sleeping forms of his little Benihime and Yugito, he got up, grabbed his pack, and left the tent, garbed only in the combat pants he had chosen to sleep in. He didn't notice the brilliant blue eyes that were watching him leave the tent, or the love and the worry in them.

He ambled over to the still-burning fire and sat down on one of the logs. Picking up a long, thin stick, he began prodding and playing with the embers to stoke the fire and give himself more light. Once the fire was bright enough, he pulled out a book on sealing from his pack and began to study. A few minutes later, he suddenly detected a faint presence nearby which caused him to smile slightly.

He called out just quietly enough so that the presence could hear him, "I've got something for ya…Aniki."

He heard a low baritone chuckle just before a smiling Itachi Uchiha, who was without his Akatsuki robe, crept out of the shadows and took a seat next to Naruto, "It's good to be able to meet up with you on better terms, Naruto-kun."

"You too," Naruto responded, "I'd hug ya, but…you know, no shirt…bro-mance and all that?"

"Understandable," Itachi chuckled a little louder, using a hand to wave off his explanation, "That would violate all of the bro codes."

"Good to know," Naruto responded before reaching into his backpack and pulling out two boxes of pocky, offering one of them to Itachi.

Itachi's smile grew as he showed a very unusual degree of enthusiasm in taking the offered box off of Naruto's hands, "Thanks, Otouto!"

"Sure thing!"

Both of them opened their boxes of pocky and began to eat a stick.

"I remember when we use to eat these on top of my apartment building and watch the stars; like what we are doing now," Naruto spoke softly getting Itachi to look over at him, "It was really one of the few times when I felt at peace when we were in Konoha."

A female voice broke the silence, "And you weren't going to offer me any?"

Both Naruto and Itachi turned to see Yugito having just exited the tent. She was barefoot, and dressed only in what had to be one of Naruto's oversized T-shirts and a pair of black, lacy boy shorts. Her bare, tanned legs glistened in the light of the fire as she made her way over to the two and sat down on the side of Naruto opposite Itachi.

"Of course, I was, Yugi-chan! I just didn't expect you out here until later…" Naruto casually responded as he made a purposefully bad show of trying to play it off. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a third box of pocky, "Here you go – a box of your very own!"

Yugito's hands came up to her mouth as her eyes and mouth opened wide in false shock, "A box of my very own?! Oh, wow! I've hit the jackpot!"

Naruto and Itachi both chuckled in response before she opened her pocky box and pulled a stick out, munching on the treat with Naruto and Itachi.

"So…" Yugito offered after another few moments of silence, "…you're Itachi Uchiha? Naruto's big brother?"

Itachi nodded.

"I'm glad that I sense no hostile intent from you. Nice to officially meet you without having to attack or try to kill you…" Yugito continued with an amused smirk, "…I'm Yugito Nii, now Yugito Uzumaki, his big sister."

"I had guessed that you had such a relationship…" Itachi responded, choosing not to comment on what she was wearing as sleepwear, "…I guess that makes you my sister as well, then, huh, Imouto?"

"I guess it does, Onii-chan."

The three of them sat around the fire for a while, just talking and laughing with each other, trying to remain quiet enough so as not to disturb the others who were still sleeping…who might get the wrong idea upon sighting Itachi.

After enough time was spent goofing around, Itachi brought up a more serious topic, "You know, Naruto-kun…you looked like something was really bothering you when you first came to the fire."

Yugito frowned upon hearing this. She turned to Naruto and put a hand on his bare shoulder, garnering his attention, "It was that same nightmare again, wasn't it?"

Naruto sighed and nodded, "Yeah…"

"If you don't mind me asking, what was it about?" Itachi asked.

Naruto told Itachi about his past with Saeko Busujima, and about what had happened to her. He then told him about the recurring nightmare he'd been having about her ever since her death...leaving the sex part out. Itachi simply gave him his undivided attention while Naruto recounted his tale.

Itachi hummed in thought as he brought his hand up to his chin before speaking, "I understand, Naruto-kun. I…have similar nightmares about the night I had slaughtered my clan."

A flash of hope could be seen making its way across Naruto's face, "How...do you deal with it?"

Itachi sighed sadly, "Well…I deal with it the only way one can deal with something like that. I tell myself that the events that led up to my orders were outside of my control, and that I did all I could to ensure the best possible outcome. I followed my orders so that you could live – the original order was to wipe them all out including Kaa-san. I tried to have Kaa-san spared, but Hiruzen and Danzo wouldn't hear of it…"

"Wait a minute…" Naruto's voice took a darker tint, "…you mean the old monkey was the one who ordered their slaughter?! Not only the other elders?!"

"That's right," Itachi admitted, "After what you told me in the letter, though, the pieces are starting to come together. Where is my kaa-san, right now?"

"She's with two of the best doctors ever to of existed, who's healing her right now, along with my own kaa-san and Rin Inuzuka, Kakashi's old teammate. They've been slaves of ROOT for…well, Kami only knows how long. Mikoto had to have been taken the night of the Massacre. My kaa-san was taken right after I was born, and who knows how long Rin's been with them."

Itachi gritted his teeth, showing an uncharacteristic display of righteous anger, "Sarutobi certainly knows about this if he's been in league with Danzo; probably orchestrated it himself. He's going to bring nothing but suffering and misery if he isn't dealt with…"

"Exactly my sentiments...but first," Naruto interrupted. Turning to the shadows once again, he called out quietly once more, but with a hard edge, "Come on out, you two! And don't try anything funny!"

Rustling could be heard from the shadows once more before Jiraiya and Tsunade made their appearances, both of them with flinted glares aimed at Itachi.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here, Uchiha," Jiraiya began coldly, "Give us one reason we shouldn't take you out right now."

"Because both my sensei and my father wouldn't want you doing that," Itachi responded plainly.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything? Fugaku Uchiha means nothing to us, and I think Kushina would applaud us after what you've done!" Tsunade interjected angrily.

"And whoever said that Fugaku Uchiha was my father?"

Both Jiraiya and Tsunade paused at that in surprise before Jiraiya asked, "What are you getting at, traitor?"

"Thats like calling the kettle black! I at least had a legitimate reason to run!" Itachi responded coldly, though anger could be heard in his tone, "And I am only half-Uchiha."

"Alright, kid," Tsunade began, "For now, and because you haven't attacked the gakis yet, we'll hear your explanation for now. So start talking!"

"Very well, then," Itachi began before putting his hands into the Ram seal and uttering, "Kai!"

Jiraiya and Tsunade had both gotten into stance when they felt him molding chakra only for it to come back down after he released whatever it was he released. They noticed that his face began to shift and distort somewhat…into a face that both of them recognized very sharply.

The black eyes were still there, as was the black hair, but the shape of his features had changed. Gone were the creases that made his face similar to Fugaku Uchiha's, to be replaced with perfectly smooth, almost girlish good looks. More angular and pronounced, his features, and the tan of his skin which was so similar to Naruto's, could only belong to...

"I am known as Itachi Uchiha, but my true name is Itachi Uchiha Namikaze! My mother is Mikoto Uchiha, but my father...was Minato Namikaze!" he offered them a small smile, "Hello, Obaa-san, Ojii-san."

* * *

**I bet no one saw that one coming. Anyways REVIEW and let me know what you guys think.**


	28. The ballad of a Tormented Raven

**After much trial and errors I have finally finished the latest chapter. This Chapter will round out the "Namikaze Siblings" arc. This chapter will outline Naruto and Itachi's relationship as well as give the TRUE Uchiha Massacre. Also this chapter will tell about Naruto's "death".**

**Well lets get to it!**

* * *

_"You know I'm going to complain to Ayame-nee about this."_

_Itachi looked unconcerned. "You are free to do so, though I would remind you that you are only here because Ayame-chan requested I train you as a personal favor." He lifted one his eyebrows a fraction of an inch. "In any case did you not say you would do anything if it made you a better ninja?"_

_"I was expecting some super tough training like I got from Yu-nee. What the heck is this supposed to teach me?" complained the soon to be seven year old Naruto._

_At the moment they were both standing in the middle of five foot wide circles facing one another. They were standing right in front of Itachi's makeshift hideout home out in the hot afternoon sun in the Forest of Death's Forbidden Zone._

_No one lower than Anbu class would even set foot in this sector and even then they thought twice about coming here._

_Ironically its one of the safest place he could think of for him and his charge without the worry of too many eyes._

_"This is meant to teach you patience and self discipline," Itachi replied._

_"What are you talking about?" Naruto demanded. "I have those things. When it comes to training or studying I have all the patience in the world and I don't need help to work hard. Just ask Yu-nee if you don't believe me."_

_"I am sure that you do have a great deal of self motivation and a good work ethic. However, those are not the things that you need to develop."_

_Naruto sent him a confused look. "But you just said…"_

_"Patience is not the same as a work ethic; self discipline is different from self motivation." Itachi began to explain patiently. Despite how intelligent Naruto has become under his and Yugao-sempai's guidance, he was still a child. "It is only natural for one to be willing to exert great efforts on a task one enjoys. I once knew an artist who would go out and spend the entire day, dawn to dusk, painting. He thought nothing of putting forth such an effort each day for weeks or even months on end."_

_"So?" Naruto asked. "What has that got to do with this?"_

_"That same fellow, who thought nothing of spending hours in the hot sun or bitter cold to paint, would always complain bitterly when he was forced to teach others in order to make a living. It did not matter that the conditions in his classroom were milder or that the two activities were not of themselves any more or less strenuous. One activity he did without complaint while the other he saw as simple labor. Why do you suppose that was?"_

_Naruto shrugged, he honestly didn't see the point. "I don't know."_

_Itachi frowned at him. "The point is that the man was interested in painting but not in teaching. One gladly puts in unbelievable amounts of time and effort into activities one enjoys, but resents doing the same when the activity is seen as labor. The reason you are able to put in so much time and effort into your training is that you enjoy it. Even activities that seem dull and repetitive to others hold your interest because you see them as making you a stronger person. However not everything you do will always hold your interest. There is no avoiding long hours of dull activities such as guard duty or performing surveillance on a target. Also…" Itachi's hand moved like a blur and a kunai was sent flying straight at his chest._

_"Hey!" On pure instinct Naruto dived to his right and only just avoided being hit as the kunai went sailing just above him. Sprawled out in the dirt he looked up furiously at Itachi. "What the hell was that? Are you trying to kill me?"_

_"If you cannot avoid one slow kunai then I would have to consider you a lost cause," Itachi said easily. "As I was saying, along with having to take on tasks you may consider boring you will also need to maintain focus while performing them. That is where self discipline comes into play. A ninja who cannot keep his mind focused even while performing dull duty will find himself and his comrades dead."_

_"You never said anything about throwing kunai at me," Naruto commented as she stood up and dusted himself off._

_"Surprises are a useful training tool Otouto," Itachi said._

_"That's not fair," Naruto childishly crossed his arms with a pout._

_"Surely by now you must know that there is nothing fair about either a ninja's existence or about life in general."_

_Naruto let out a sour grunt. He certainly knew how true that was. "How would you like it if I were to throw kunai at you?"_

_"Please do," Itachi encouraged. "The whole reason I am here in a circle as well is not only to observe you but to give you an example of what should be done. Only after I am satisfied that you have the necessary mental state will we move onto other training."_

_"I see well that's really…" Without any warning Naruto pulled out a shuriken and sent it straight for Itachi's than duck or move out of the shuriken's path Itachi's right hand swept out in front of him. There was tiny, 'clink' and the shuriken was deflected into the ground just a few feet away. In Itachi's hand was a kunai Naruto hadn't seen him grab._

_Itachi nodded his head in approval. "Very good Naruto-kun, I see you have some potential for the training I have planned for you." With a flick of his wrist he sent the kunai flying at him and Naruto's eyes bulged when he saw where the kunai was aimed. He jumped straight in the air and performed a leg splits as the blade went sailing just below his crotch area._

_"What the hell were you aiming for?!" Naruto shouted half in anger and half mortified when Itachi gave him a very slight malicious grin._

_"I am just making sure to keep your attention."_

Naruto blinked as his thoughts drifted away and somehow he went back to one of the days when he was training with Itachi. The teme was a serious slave driver but he couldn't say that it wasn't beneficial. But that is another story for another time as he watched the reactions of his grandparents at the proverbial bombshell that was just dropped.

Shock ripped through them like a hard wind as they couldn't comprehend what they were now seeing or what they were just told.

"It's true," Naruto spoke up after a minute of complete silence, backing his now revealed older brother's claim, "I have proof of his parentage back home, and yes, my kaa-san knew all about it before I was even born and had no problem with it due to...certain circumstances." he finished while holding in a small shudder.

He still refused to think of his Mom that way...no matter how hot she KAMI DAMMIT EWWW!

Jiraiya and Tsunade could do naught but look on as they shifted their gazes back and forth between Itachi and Naruto.

"You…you mean…we…had...have another grandchild?" Tsunade asked, tears beginning to well into her eyes.

Jiraiya brought them all out of the tender moment, "Alright, enough! Regardless of whether you're Minato's kid or not, the fact remains that you're a traitor…"

"Compared to your sensei and all the things that decrepit old monkey did, he's no suck thing!" Naruto interrupted, "He was ordered to do it by the village elders, approved by Hiruzen!"

"Wait a minute, what?" Tsunade exclaimed in astonishment, while Jiraiya seemed unconvinced.

"Well, he still needs to answer…" Jiraiya began, only to be interrupted again, this time by Tsunade.

"Shut up, Jiraiya! I want to hear the whole story."

"Oh, you can't seriously be buying into this shit, can you?!"

Tsunade turned an angry glare to Jiraiya, "Considering everything that man _has_ and _hasn't_ told us, yes I can. Now shut up, and let Itachi tell his story, or go away…and do not speak to anyone of his presence here."

Jiraiya looked as though he was about to object again, but seeing Tsunade's glare, he wisely decided against it and took a seat at the side of the fire opposite Naruto, Yugito and Itachi. Tsunade pulled a log around and decided to sit closer to the trio.

"Itachi, please…" Tsunade began, "…tell me what really happened that night."

"Well I would have to start that story a little earlier then that night."

* * *

(Flashback/October 5/Uchiha Clan Head House)

_The Hokage ordered you to do what?" said Fugaku Uchiha, who was looking quite upset at the moment with his son behind close clan doors with his wife watching from the sides._

_"Hokage-sama order me to continue watch over Naruto Uzumaki to protect him from the villagers and ninja here in Konoha, who might want to kill him because of what he holds. I have been doing this for several years now so I don't see what the problem is," said Itachi not understanding why his father could hold this much hatred for a little boy like Naruto._

_To him it was completely petty._

_"You don't see? That boy is not a boy at all Itachi. He's a demon in human form and must be killed before it can grow strong enough to destroy us like it did nearly seven years ago. I hereby order you as Clan Head not to protect the boy any longer from any and all ninja or villagers, who wish to end the boy's life. In addition, I also punish you for doing such a thing by forbidding you from seeing that girl your clansmen have seen you with on more than one occasion. You are to be wed to an Uchiha not some low level bitch of a food serving girl like her," said Fugaku his face and words full of hatred that made Itachi want to punch his father in hopes of killing such a form then and their._

_"That's hardly if not fair at all father. As a shinobi of Konoha I am duty bound to serve the Hokage until my dying day. You can't expect me to just let some hate filled bastard take my place because I'm actually doing my assigned job?!," asked Itachi rhetorically with his own anger showing, surprising both of the elder Uchihas._

_Meanwhile, Mikoto Uchiha just watched looking at the two wondering what her husband would do next. She personally never hated the boy and in fact tried herself to help him after Kushina passed. She was probably the only Uchiha asides from Itachi, who went to her funeral that could make it since the others couldn't out of "work related business" that needed to be brought to the clan's attention._

_She was actually his godmother in all but title!_

_"Then remove yourself with an S-Ranked mission and leave Konoha for awhile so I can have someone else take your place. Perhaps...yes I think your best friend Shisui can take over since he is pretty skilled ninja and could convince the Hokage that he is a prime candidate to be the bodyguard for the demon brat," said Fugaku smirking sinisterly at the thought of the man "accidentally" killing Naruto thinking it was another intruder sneaking in at night._

_"You just can't expect me to just give up my position as the boy's bodyguard and take on a mission just so you can end the life of an innocent child, who I might add never asked to be the vessel of a demon," said Itachi knowing the Yondaime would not of stood for this and he would make sure that even if it did come to pass he would bring down his father._

_One way or another._

_"Can't I? You will do as I say or one day that girl you are always with at that run down ramen stand will find herself...in an "unpleasant" situation that could prove to be...fatal," said Fugaku making Itachi's eyes widen while Mikoto just gasp and covered her mouth wondering how she could ever love this man._

_"You wouldn't dare you conniving bastard. Remember that even in your prime, I am much more powerful than you will ever be," said Itachi darkly as his hands had long been turned into fists and were bleeding within his gloved hands from his nails being dug in so deep into his skin._

_"I'm the Head of the Uchiha Clan Itachi and until I and your mother die my word in the Uchiha Clan...is law! So you will do as I say or that Ichiraku girl will find herself not only without a home, but without her father too, before I end her life," said Fugaku before he pointed towards the door for Itachi to leave to finalize his decision._

_Itachi was desperately restraining himself as he left before slamming the sliding door shut behind him while Mikoto looked at her husband in disbelief at what she heard him say._

_"I can't believe you would have him do this to the boy Fugaku. Naruto is nearly Sasuke's age for kami's sake and our son doesn't have many friends outside the clan as it is. How can you deprive both our sons of happiness?" said Mikoto looking at her husband, who returned her look of disapproval with an angry scowl on his face._

_"Happiness is not a luxury I want my sons to have because it's a weakness. Happiness is a weakness that makes one soft and fragile like it has made the Sandaime in his old age. None of my sons will embrace happiness as long as I rule as Clan Head and I intend to rule over the Uchiha Clan for a long time. Now go and summon Shisui so I can discuss some important things with him," said Fugaku waving his wife away not caring she had tears in her eyes._

_'If that boy were to ever release that demon I would see to it that Fugaku is the first to be offered to the great beast...I'm so sorry Kushina-chan, Minato-kun,' thought Mikoto as she went to find Shisui, but not before finding Itachi to talk to him about her own things involving "clan business"._

_(Later)_

_Itachi had spoken to the Hokage two days after his talk with his father and now nearly a week since that talk with the elderly ruler of Konoha. The Sandaime was not pleased by this news and told him that he should make it top priority to watch over the boy even more so since he had been "officially" taken off duty in protecting Naruto._

_Today was the first day of many his best friend was to watch over Naruto into the night, but knowing just how his father thinks he will want Naruto killed right away. Itachi knew that even if the Hokage could prove fowl play even with Itachi's testimony, the council would still not punish his father or the assassin that was of the same clan. If anything the council would reward the two saying they did all of Konoha a great service and given the both of them some grand public reward to celebrate Naruto's death._

_When Itachi went to Naruto's apartment he saw his best friend Shisui on the roof of the apartment complex pretending from the looks of Itachi to be on guard duty. But the Uchiha Prodigy knew better and could always tell when the man was pretending or taking things seriously in his work._

_Right now it was the former of the two._

_Itachi snuck inside the apartment complex keeping his chakra signature as low as his body possible could allow him to do. When he reached Naruto's apartment he noticed it was unlocked, which made Itachi all the more suspicious as the boy had been told by the Hokage to always keep his door locked at night to prevent intruders from entering._

_'No doubt someone is obviously coming here tonight or is inside already with the boy. I better go in to check on him to be sure,' thought Itachi opening the door slowly and stealthily entering Naruto's decaying apartment when he looked inside._

_Itachi noticed it was a place even rats and insects would not go to unless it was a last resort for them if they needed shelter. From what he remembered from watching over the boy, the place had been decaying slightly, but nothing like this. It now looked like it had been trashed earlier in the day maybe three or four hours ago._

_Hearing a noise he entered the boy's bedroom hoping the boy was still asleep and not being killed at the moment. Looking in he saw two people looking around the room destroying things as they did not caring what it was or how much value it may hold to Naruto._

_"Damn that demon. I can't believe that the Sandaime let him live because he supposedly is human and doesn't know anything about his past. What a load of crap!" said one of the two clearly being a ninja while the other was a civilian, who was holding a long blunt instrument._

_"Doesn't remember. Ha! What a joke. When I see him I'll make that demon remember when I shove this bat's wide end up his ass until it bleeds to death," said the second, who was the civilian._

_'Naruto's not here. Wait a minute...if he's not here...then where exactly is he?' thought Itachi trying to look for the boy's chakra signature to see if it was in the building._

_Deciding it had to wait Itachi decided to report what he found to the Hokage, but before he could the lights were turned on and when he turned around, he saw none other then Shisui looking at him with a scowl on his face as did the other two though the civilian was more nervous considering he only had his weapon and that was it._

_"I thought your father took you off protecting the demon brat Itachi?" said Shisui looking at the younger Uchiha carefully while the other two did the same._

_"At least I did a good job guarding him and his home considering you are on guard duty and yet you let these scumbags enter his home to destroy everything. Hell you did not even know that he's not here," said Itachi looking from his best friend to the others trying not to activate his Sharingan just yet knowing it would not be right._

_"So what? I can wait and so can the others. In fact, I think Chogen here has a gift for the demon when he gets back from wherever he may have gone. When he returns Chogen will be more then happy to give the Kyuubi exactly what he deserves in terms of human birthday presents," said Shisui smirking along with the other two with Chogen tapping the end part of his bat with his left palm._

_"Shisui this is madness. Don't you see by doing this we are going against the Yondaime's wishes. If you do this you are defiling his legacy of greatness," said Itachi hoping his best friend would see passed the madness._

_"I know I know. "The boy must be seen as a hero" and all that crap. The boy will be seen as a hero...once he's dead. Don't you see when the boy dies so will the Kyuubi and with the Kyuubi dead only then can the boy be embraced as a hero. Besides even if the kid was NOT a demon it wouldn't matter regardless. The council would have taken steps to impede his growth as a ninja and would have made it so he could never go any higher then a genin anyway. I am going to spare him that misery by giving him a quick death.," said Shisui feeling that Itachi was not going to let Fugaku's plans come to fruition and thus pulled out a kunai._

_"You have no idea just how wrong you are. That boy will preserve this world and bring it into a new age of prosperity that will outshine even the Rikudou Sennin one day. It is that one firm belief among others that I will stop you...both here and now!" said Itachi as he moved quickly and dispatched the two behind him before confronting his best friend in that battle._

* * *

"Realizing that I had no choice, but to dispose of Shisui the best I could. I pleaded with him during our fight not do this and that he could still redeem himself and we could prevent disaster. He said, "That pawns...could never become players." It was then that I realized I had no choice I knocked him out with the **"Body Pathway Derangement"** to his heart that would stun him for over 24 hours. I took the two dead bodies and his and threw them into the deeper part of the river. By the time I was finished the two bodies were too far gone to be found and Shisui was later found in the river from an apparent suicide. It was only _after_ I threw them into the river that the shock at what I had done kicked in and I obtained the Mangekyou Sharingan," said Itachi finding that he had to kill his best friend had made him feel like garbage.

"I think I remember that day. I went out for a late night ramen binge and wanted to stay longer then usual since I wanted to ask Ayame why she was worried about something, but she wouldn't tell me about it," said Naruto realizing that Ayame obviously knew what Itachi was doing and she was worried he might somehow fail.

"I told her about my reassignment and she must of figured that something would of happened so she planned on letting you stay with her for a few nights in case something were to go down sooner."

"I take it that your "father" was not happy about losing one of his more prized clansmen and he suspected foul play on your part, that of another "demon sympathizer", or even Naruto himself," said Tsunade to Itachi having met the man before she left and how he had his own way at being paranoid.

"Yes. In fact the first thing he did was try to blame Naruto saying the "demon boy" killed one his Uchiha brethren and should be killed. Had the Sandaime brought doubt to my father's accusations though it may have come true and you Naruto would most likely be executed by now," said Itachi knowing this was more fact then anything else when his father came home to the mansion the next night furious at the Sandaime that Naruto had not been killed or been given a death warrant simply because the boy's alibi had him "supposedly" at the ramen stand eating ramen.

What a surprise.

"What happened after I...died?" said Naruto wanting to know further on the hidden truth of the situation Itachi was placed in, ignoring the horrified gasp from Tsunade and wide eyed Jiraiya.

"W-What do you mean d-died?!" Tsunade stammered out, terror ripping through her at the very core.

Naruto turned to look at her but then turned away, "It was nothi-"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN DIED?!" Tsunade screamed out angrily, tired of his constant avoiding things. It's been two weeks and despite all the prodding and attempts, he always avoided them like they were the plague, like...Tsunade eyes narrowed dangerously "Do you really believe that _we_ are your enemies?" she hissed out.

Naruto's eyes became hard, even Yugito's became cold as well, "I don't know you, personally, and looking back on your past transgressions with Kumo...well, would you trust me if our situations were reversed?" he finished, causing Tsunade's face to pale, while Itachi and Jiraiya adopted confused expressions.

Tsunade looks guiltily at that ground when Shizune comes between them suddenly, a furious look in her eyes.

"You do not get to judge Tsunade-sama. She has suffered a great deal of pain and heart break. Her choices and actions was justified."

Naruto stared down at the smaller woman.

"Oh, but I do get to judge her. The Raikage needed someone of her expertise to help run a genetic engineering facility that produces humans that were crossbred with various traits and bloodlines. All it took was paying for all her debts and she practically jumped on board. She had numerous times to leave before she actually did and it took the day of a hostile takeover for her to actually decide to want to leave!"

The entire group's mouth's hand open. Tsunade, if possible, looks even guiltier.

"Yeah, I know pretty much everything. I have eyes all over the Elemental Nations. That and Kyuubi felt the need to tell me about my _family_ and I may not have had one while I was little, but even I know that family does not desert one another!"

His voice grew ever darker by the end of his tirade, scaring both Shizune and Tsunade.

"I know why and respect why you never knew of my life earlier. Everyone needs their own time and way to grieve but the time for self-wallowing is over. And that was your weakness and Hiruzen played both of you like chess pieces. He knew how you two would react and knew that you would never return, leaving me to Konoha's _tender_ mercies."

Tsunade is now weeping. "I…I'm sorry. I just couldn't go back there."

"How would you feel someone you cherished more than life itself died and you knew you could of been there to prevent it? Get over your pity party, brat-" Jiraiya started, growing tired of his berating, but was cut off from massive killing intent from Naruto, Itachi and Yugito being directed right at him, causing him to sweat.

"Why are you being so cruel to us, huh?! Can't you see that Tsunade-sama is already in horrible pain over all of this?! What do you know about the pain of loss and what it does to a person, anyway?!" Shizune shouts.

At that, Yugito, in a flash, launched herself at Shizune with a growl, gripping her by the throat before anyone could even respond and lifted her off the ground. In another blink of an eye, a sword hilt appeared in her hand in a puff of smoke. The hilt suddenly ignited with a snap-hiss and a yellow blade appeared from its base. Yugito pointed the blade at Shizune's head.

"Raijin?! Where did you-" Tsunade began only to be cut off by Yugito.

"Shut up! No more talk from any of you!" she yelled at them loudly. Seeing that she had effectively cowed Tsunade and Jiraiya, she turned her attention back to Shizune, whose eyes were now filled with terror.

"You!" Yugito growled out, "You think that just because your mistress has been hurt on life that this gives her the right to escape responsibility for wrongdoing?! And then you have the nerve to ask Naruto what he does or doesn't know about pain or loss?!"

A hint of defiance appeared in Shizune's eyes despite the terror that she felt. Yugito continued, "Was your mistress ever burned alive at six years old?! Was your mistress ever ganged up on and beaten by grown men, shinobi to boot, when she was a little girl?! Was your mistress ever forced to live in a village where almost everyone hated her simply for existing?!"

The defiance in Shizune's eyes was replaced by shock at what she was hearing. Yugito pressed on, "And to talk about his 'lack of understanding' the pain of loss, tell me this! Did your mistress, despite living in these conditions, ever experience the pain of heartfelt betrayal from one of the very few that truly loved and cared for her?! Naruto was made to believe that Kurenai Yuhi betrayed and tried to kill him, and was even put under a genjutsu to make him remember a lie as truth, when it was Asuma Sarutobi who had done that to him! And then, to make it worse, his father…" she spat out the word 'father' before continuing, "…the oh so great and honorable Sandaime Hokage…was the one responsible for placing the genjutsu over Naruto and further isolating him from those precious very few who actually tried to help him! Hell he probably orchestrated it!"

Shizune's terror was replaced with both shame and indignant anger.

"Enough of this! Now you die!" Yugito whispered before drawing Raijin back as she prepared to thrust it through the brunette's head. Shizune's terror made itself known once again as Yugito moved her arm forward. Suddenly, the blonde felt her arm knocked outward by some force, and she turned to see Itachi with a firm grip on her sword arm, a firm resolve in his eyes to keep her from her present course of action.

Next thing she knew, she felt two strong arms slide around her stomach from the back. She knew that they were Naruto's arms. She gasped upon feeling his calming touch, allowing herself to be drawn into his embrace from the back.

She felt his hot breath on her ear as he whispered, "Yugi-chan, please… calm down and let her go."

She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes in frustration at his request. How long was he going to let people like this bitch say and do things like this to him? Would he ever do anything to put a stop to it? How long did he intend to keep suffering for others' ignorance and hatred?!

Why did he continued to wait?! She just couldn't understand!

"She was just defending someone she loves…much as the same way you're doing," he whispered, causing tears to flow from her eyes as he continued, "Please, hime…" she gasped upon hearing him call her this, "…let her go."

Yugito shook her head in anguish before releasing her grip on Shizune's throat. Shizune crumpled to the ground and put her hand around her throat, coughing violently and gasping for air. Yugito felt Itachi release his grip from her sword-arm as she deactivated the Raijin and sealed it away once more. She turned around and silently cried into Naruto's scarred chest, releasing what anguish and pain she could into Naruto's comforting embrace.

"Thank you for loving me so much that you'd defend me like that," he whispered to her once more.

Yugito, in a moment of impulse or clarity, she didn't know which, brought her hands up to Naruto's face and pulled it down to meet her own, surprising him with the boldest and most passionate kiss she'd ever given to him. His surprise was magnified as she threw her tongue into his mouth, though he made no move to stop her and just allowed her to continue kissing him in such a manner, cooperating with his own tongue.

After a few seconds of this, she pulled away and said to him in a pleading manner, "When we get back _home_, I need a few days alone with you. We _need_ to talk…okay?"

Naruto hesitated in even further surprise before nodding, "Okay. We'll take a few days', go somewhere private the first chance we get – just the two of us. How does that sound?"

Yugito smiled and nodded, kissing him once more on the lips before pulling back and wiping her tears dry. Looking back, she noticed the surprised and confused expressions on Tsunade's and Jiraiya's faces, and the small knowing smirk on Itachi's. She blushed lightly in embarassment and stared at the ground before returning to the place where she was sitting.

Itachi looked over at Jiraiya and said in a cold, dead tone, "Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya looked over at him with a defiant stare of his own before Itachi went on, "I stopped her from killing Shizune. I'm sure that she wants to kill you just as badly for telling Naruto to stop his own pity-party, especially when it's clear that you're the one who's feeling sorrier for himself than anyone else here. If she decides to kill you over a comment like that directed at Naruto again, not only will I let her…" he directed massive killing intent Jiraiya's way, his eyes morphing into the Mangekyo Sharingan, "…I'll help her – grandfather or not. Do you understand me?"

Jiraiya gritted his teeth at Itachi's warning, though the sweat on his face could be clearly seen by all. He knew that Itachi's warning was to be taken seriously, and he also knew that Itachi could very well carry out his threat, especially with Yugito helping him do it from what he was able to feel from the girl.

Taking Itachi would be a hell of a fight, even with Sage mode he wasn't quite sure if he would come out on top. But with the Nibi Jinchuuriki as backup it was downright suicidal.

"I'll take that as a 'yes', then," Itachi replied, "Watch yourself, and your words, from now on."

Itachi took his own seat by Yugito. Naruto, having watched what was unfolding all around him, turned a fierce look back to Shizune, who kept a brave face until Naruto placed yet another seal around the area. Once the seal was activated, the entire clearing was flooded with a monstrous amount of killing intent that had dwarfed the killing intent felt previously.

Naruto's eyes morphed from their normal blue until they were glowing red. What shocked the other ninja who were looking his eyes was the fact that they had four rings in them.

Jiraiya knew instantly what they were, even though they were a different color as a pair of purple ringed eyed flashed to the forefront of his mind..

Naruto started his response to Shizune, his voice taking on a demonic tint, **" And answering your question, I watched the woman I loved have her beating heart ripped out of her chest before my eyes by a bastard who wanted _me_ for experimentation and didn't get what he wanted. He kidnapped her knowing that I would of followed and killed her _purposely_ in front of me because _he felt he could_. I look back on it and I can think of a hundred ways it could have ****been avoided. I still have nightmares about it to this day. Do you know what it feels like for your child to ask you what happened to her mother? To ****have to ****tell her that you are ****the reason her mother's ****dead, all ****because you ****wasn't strong enough to protect her? But do I ****let it rule my life? No! Do I run away from my problems? No!"**

Naruto turned to Tsunade as he continued, **"Do I drown in my own problems with sake and gambling for almost twenty years? ****No!"**

Naruto then turned to Jiraiya, who was obviously still angry about Naruto's berating and Itachi's threats,**"Do I whore myself around the Elemental Nations because I'm afraid of being rejected again after I was used by the woman I thought I loved? ****NO! I kept go-"**

He stopped once he felt Yugito's hand grasp his own and rubbed her thumb across his knuckles. He turned to face his beautiful sister and saw the tears once more glistening in her eyes. She brought her other hand up to his face and gave him another soft, lingering kiss on the mouth, leaving her lips planted to his own for a few seconds until his killing intent dropped. Shizune fell to her knees while both Sannin stared the him with so many emotions across both of their ashen faces that even he had some trouble identifying them. He closed his eyes while deactivating them before staring back at Shizune, his eyes still cold, though with a softer tint, Yugito still holding his hand but moving the other around his waist from the back.

"I'm not trying to be cruel; I'm just stating the truth as I see it and understand it. If there is one thing I have learned, it's that the truth about our wrongdoings is cruel, no matter our reasons for committing them at the time, and the world can be a cruel and unforgiving place. It is not all flowers and sunshine and Tsunade's fairy tale is ending right here and now, whether she wants it to or not!" he turned to stare at Tsunade dead in her eyes, "But if you really want an answer to your earlier question: no, I don't believe you are my enemies. But I also don't know or trust either of you. Though we share the same blood, we are nothing but mere acquaintances at best…trust takes time to build, especially when you're starting off on a shaky foundation, but to show you that I want to build trust between us, I'll humor you…"

* * *

**Warning! A dark and torture scene. If do not want to read, skip down to the end.**

* * *

_"Well, __look at this...how nice," a dark voice echoed out from around the clearing, "Someone left us a tied up gift."_

_Naruto's head snapped up, and he swore violently in his mind at the sight that greeted him. The whole clearing was full of people, he could see a bunch of villagers, and ninja of various rankings. Scanning the crowd he gazed into various sets of eyes, at the postures of their bodies, and knew that this wasn't going to end well. The villagers were armed with weapons, and the ninja looked like they were ready to attack an enemy nin._

_"It seems that __someone left you all wrapped up__nice and neat __for us, __Demon," said the same voice from before._

_Naruto's gaze snapped to his right, to see a ninja leaning against the log to his right. He felt his eyes widen immediately at the sight of the ninja, not because he was carrying some huge weapon that looked like a strange fan, or looked any more angry than anyone else. But because the ninja was a clan head, Fugaku Uchiha, Sasuke-teme's father and Head of the Police Corp._

_"Let me out of here! I haven't done anything wrong!" screamed Naruto, glaring at Fugaku, "I'm not a Demon you ASS!"_

_Fugaku laughed darkly, "Oh?" the Uchiha took a step forward, and traced a kunai along Naruto's whisker marks, cutting into them and causing Naruto to wince in pain. "Not a Demon you say?" he questioned casually._

_Fugaku stepped back, and with a gloved hand twisted Naruto's head around, letting the watching crowd see the small cut on his cheek slowly press back together as it healed. Fugaku stabbed the kunai into Naruto's shoulder, getting a short scream of pain from the boy, before he slammed his mouth shut, choking on his scream and glaring up at the man._

_"You won't convince any of us Kyuubi, we all know you've tricked the Hokage and my son into believing you, but we aren't fooled," snarled out Fugaku, dragging the kunai down, cutting into Naruto's arm deeply. "Today we'll get out revenge for all our loved ones you killed, for everything you did to our village Kyuubi!" screamed Fugaku, ripping his kunai out brutally._

_Naruto couldn't stop his scream this time, and with a howl of pain he struggled harder against the ropes that had bound him. He didn't know what he was going to do, with Fugaku turning out to be trying to finally kill him, no one was here to protect him. Worse yet, the training ground he was tied up at was was near the outskirts of Konoha, away from anyone who would casually be passing by. With no one to get help, and with ANBu watchinghim rather then warning the Hokage, Naruto was on his own._

_"P-pl-please," whispered Naruto softly, "I'm not Kyuubi."_

_Naruto knew it was useless though, there was no point in trying to convince anyone of his innocence, all they saw in him was the Kyuubi. True to his thoughts, Fugaku didn't even answer, instead he simply smashed his fist into his face. Naruto's head smashed back into the log from the force of the hit, the bones in his nose breaking, and his teeth cutting into his gums. Blood flowing from his nose and teeth, Naruto glared up at Fuhaku angrily, struggling harder against his binds._

_Naruto struggled harder and harder, using all his strength to try and escape his bonds, but it was no use. The only good news was that Fugaku had stopped, letting the others in the mob take their own turns. Naruto was used to being attacked and beaten, torture...torture was another story all together. Fugaku stood to the side, and whenever a civilian found their way to in front of Naruto, he would guide them on the best way to damage him. The rest of the Ninja in the crowd didn't need such help, they each had their own favorite ways of attacking the defenseless young boy._

_For hours it continued, a beating...no, a torture...beyond anything Naruto had ever experienced..._

_Weapons of all kinds; kunai, senbon, swords, steel knuckles, and more were stabbed, slashed and cut into him, leaving deep wounds that not even the heightened healing given to him by Kyuubi could heal, before they were retraced. Fire burned him, earth crushed him, water suffocated him, and air scared him as the ninja in the crowd unleashed Ninjutsu after Ninjutsu on him, the elements coming together to torture like never before._

_As the hours passed, Naruto's screams faded, and he stopped fighting and struggling. Blood flowed from wounds all over his body, his hair matted down with it, his clothing torn and destroyed, plain scars, and cruel words carved into his flesh. His breathing slow and shallow, Naruto had stopped thinking, his mind fleeing from the cruelties inflicted on him. Until he was suddenly brought back to the present when a kunai was stabbed into his shoulder once more, his head snapped up as he gurgled on his own blood._

_Fugaku stood over him, and after a second his cruel dark voice echoed from his mouth, "Today we rid ourselves of you Kyuubi, know that the pain you have suffered is nothing compared to what you inflicted on us."_

_Fugaku ripped his kunai from Naruto's shoulder, and stepped back, making sure Naruto could see him as he moved forward. With a loud cry of victory that was drown out by what seemed to be the sound of many birds chirping he stabbed forward, hand striking towards Naruto's heart, intent to kill the last remnants of years of humiliation once and for all._

_Naruto's eyes fell closed, and his breathing slowed to an all-time slow, his mind blanking as he awaited the death he knew was coming, images flashing across his brain, of the few happy times he'd enjoyed._

_It might have been a bad life, but he had lived his best, and had made a few friends. As the darkness began to swallow him, Naruto couldn't help but feel content for the first time in a long time, perhaps in death he would get the things he missed in life. His mother was waiting for him in the beyond, and one day...hopefully later and sooner, Hinata-chan and Ten-chan would join him. He wondered, would Yugao-neechan avenge his death? Would Itachi, who he'd finally grown close to, would the boy he considered his older brother miss him? Naruto's blood covered face shifted, of course Itachi would miss him, so would Yugao, Hinata, Tenten and Ayame and her Dad Teuchi. Naruto couldn't help it, he smiled._

_A smile that Fugaku seen and roared in rage._

_The lightning covered hand struck..._

_Naruto Uzumaki was dead._

* * *

**End**

* * *

"I'm done talking Nii-san, so if you want to finish up," Naruto said to Itachi as he sat down by Yugito, who gently pulled his head into her bosom and held it there. Naruto closed his eyes and inhaled, enjoying his sister-figure's scent as he wrapped his arms around her. She rested her cheek across his top of his scalp.

Itachi stared at the pair of them for a few moments before he sighed a little. Despair flashed across his eyes for a brief instant, but the others saw it.

Itachi addressed Naruto before picking up the story, "To be honest, Otouto, I…practically fell apart when I learned of you being brutally murdered like that; even more so when your body was gone from the morgue not even a few hours later. I felt that I failed Minato-sama and Kushina-sensei. I buried myself into mission after mission in order to get my mind off of it," said Itachi, as he then addressed all of them, recounting what had happened at his home with his entire clan's shinobi force being there.

* * *

(Flashback-October 17-Uchiha Mansion-Night of the Massacre)

_Itachi made his way __home after another long and __gruesome mission that was required of him in hopes to stem the rising wave of despair of Naruto's death, as well as to hopefully ease the tension between him, his father, and the rest of the clan._

_'Man, __I am beat. It's a good thing I took a soldier pill earlier before I went past the guards and spoke to the Sandaime about my mission,' thought Itachi before entering the mansion finding it was quieter than usual and didn't like it._

_As he walked he saw the door to where his father normally spoke with him about clan business was slightly open. Curiosity getting the better of the young Uchiha, he carefully walked over to the door and saw his mother looking at his father with hatred in her eyes with her own matured Sharingan Eyes blazing._

_"How could you do this?! He was a child! You murdered Naruto! An __innocent child just for a simple power move?!" yelled Mikoto while she looked at her so called "husband" while all the other Uchiha shinobi in the clan were in the room._

_'WHAT! HE KILLED NARUTO?!'_

_"The Sandaime is weak and everyone here in Konoha knows it. How long do you think it will be before a new Hokage takes his place? Danzo-san is the most likely candidate now with Jiraiya gone along with Tsunade. He wants the boy dead and I aimed to see it happen to show my allegiance to him and the others when we take our rightful places as gods. All that is left is for Orochimaru to finish his Immortality Jutsu and we, the governing council members and Elders of Konoha will live forever. We will be the kings of kings, who have waited long and hard for this moment to happen and I will not let this damned demon boy, who just happens to be the Minato's brat stand in our way. Actually it made it all sweeter because in the end, I finally beat that blonde bastard and that whore who refused me," said Fugaku his facial expression clearly showed he and those around him aside from a now frightened Mikoto were all the same._

_'Did he say he was aligned not only with Danzo, but with that damned traitor Orochimaru?...I have no choice. I have only one shot at this, but if I succeed then mother can take over as the new Clan Head and I can report my findings to the Daimyo,' thought Itachi before entering slowly not to alert his so call Uchiha brethren of his presence._

_He couldn't trust the Sandaime to make any fast movement so he decided he'd go over the mans head_

_"So this is what its all about?! Your petty one sided rivalry with Minato-kun? Fugaku you're insane. He will always be a greater man then you will ever be and so will his children!" said Mikoto nearly bringing her voice to screaming level._

_**"**__DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHAT I JUST SAID. THAT BASTARD CHILD IS DE-"_

_"Who said anything about him? __Or did you forget the night before our wedding?" the world rolling off her tongue like it was vile just saying it to her._

_Itachi saw his father's sick look turn contemplative, then to shock and horror, then even sicker with a scowl on his face._

Naruto clenched his fist as Itachi closed his eyes, yet continued to recount his tale, "He started to hit her over and over again. He then told Sasuke to come over and told him that she was a traitor to the clan, and that traitors are to be put to death."

Everyone's eyes got wide and he said, "He then grabbed her by the hair and with his knee in her back in execution fashion, He…" Itachi took a moment to breathe before continuing his tale, struggling to keep his voice even, "…he handed a kunai to Sasuke, and Sasuke looked at her with such hate in his eyes. He slapped her across the face, himself. Sasuke then said to her…words that I will never forget, and that made him cease to be a brother to me…"

_"You dare to try and take me from father? __Know your place, __slut! You are nothing but a breeder! __Father has instructed me to be a true Uchiha and women are nothing but breeders and whores."_

_Kushina-sensei's __and Minato-sama's deaths; Shisui's death by his hands; the murder of his precious __otouto, __Naruto__…__and he wasn't there to protect him! And now his mother was being beaten in front of him by his own father and __younger brother?!_

_It was at that moment that Itachi Uchiha, the epitome of calm, cool __and collected... _

_SNAPPED!_

_"You...YOU...MONSTER!" yelled Itachi moving with a rage and anger he that finally boiled over, taking his own sword, with his own skills, and with his Mangekyo Sharingan fully activated, __he cut them down one by one, and then in groups at a time…until only his so-called father, Fugaku and Sasuke were left._

_"To think I praised you, __Itachi, __for being a Prodigy. You, __of all people, __would appreciate this;__ seeing as how you've always wanted to be strong. __But I see you get that more from that bastard Minato. If you help me, __I'll not only help you cover up this incident of Clan Genocide, but I'll let you bring your little ramen wench into the clan to join in the plan to live do you say? Do this for your father__- your real father, __who raised you," said Fugaku, __looking at his older son, __focused on the response with Itachi being so angry that he wasn't paying attention to Sasuke approaching Mikoto's prone form._

_"I have a father__…__and his name is Minato Namikaze. May the hounds of hell eat your rotting soul," said Itachi, __knocking the sword out of Fugaku's hands before plunging his own into Fugaku's heart. He snarled in fury __before turning it sharply with a wicked twist making a loud snap sound, ensuring the man's death, regardless of what happened next._

_Itachi heard a scream,__and when he turned around to check his mother, __frantically, he saw Sasuke standing over her with a bloody kunai in his hand and an insane smile on his a blur, __Itachi was holding the little boy by his choked out threats of __bloody murder as Itachi ripped his mind apart before dropping him, the boy's body dropping like a puppet with its strings cut._

_'Death is too good for you,' __the prodigy thought with hatred. He moved to__check his mother, but felt dozens of chakra signatures zeroing in on his position._

_'I'm sorry, Kaa-san, but I have to leave you here,' thought Itachi, __leaving Konoha behind__ – __a move __that would eventually result in him meeting up with Kisame __Hoshigaki __and later joining Akatsuki to protect himself for as long as possible __until he could work all of this out and clear his name of the charges that he knew would be brought against him._

* * *

Jiraiya still couldn't seem to believe it, but Tsunade was enraged! It all made sense! It was true; she somehow knew it in her bones! Turning her gaze to Itachi, her gaze softened as it suddenly hit her – just like Naruto…her grandson!

Without warning, she leaped up and wrapped an arm around both Itachi and Naruto and pulled them into a warm loving embrace, crying as she did so, causing both to stiffen from the contact. The boys weren't sure what to do so they simply wrapped one arm around their sobbing grandmother while wrapping another arm around each other, enjoying a group hug. Yugito smiled slightly on at the scene, while Jiraiya simply glowered, unable to get beyond what he thought was the truth behind the Uchiha Massacre.

"One grandson, I'd been told was dead!" Tsunade cried out, "And another I didn't even know I had!"

After a few more moments of crying horribly, she managed to utter out through her sobs, "I'm...so sorry that I...didn't know what was going on! Naruto, you were absolutely right in everything you said; please...forgive me for not being there!"

Naruto, after a few moments, simply kissed her on the top of her head and responded softly, "I do. Let's…get to know each other when we get a chance, huh?"

Tsunade nodded, still crying her sorrows out as she uttered out, "And you too, Itachi and Yugito!"

Itachi chuckled and kissed Tsunade's head the same way Naruto did, "Okay…Baa-chan."

"Tsunade Baa-chan…has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" Naruto asked lightly, causing the other two to laugh warmly, and also causing Yugito to come into their private little moment, being accepted instantly into their group hug. Jiraiya, still angry and feeling left out, left to get some air, ignoring what he was hurt he was feeling at the moment.

* * *

As all this was going on, Samui, after a week back in Kumo, entered the Tower of Lightning and headed to the Raikage's private office. She was annoyed, and not a little confused.

'_What would the Raikage need to summon me for at four in the morning? This is so not cool,_' she thought to herself in irritation. She was sleepy, she was cranky, and she was supposed to be on leave, dammit!

That and her "company" was the best thing that happened to her in years and help her through her time back in Wave, she still shuddered when she remembered it but push those feelings down just as quickly as they appeared.

Arriving at the Raikage's front door, she knocked.

"Enter!" she heard the Raikage command from the other side.

Upon entering, the young woman bowed, "Reporting as ordered. How may I serve you, Raikage-sama?"

"I have a special mission for you and your team, Samui," the man told her, "You and your squad will temporarily be removed from normal duty, and demoted to the rank of Genin."

Outwardly, she had schooled her emotions to not show anything, but inwardly, she was shocked to the core. She felt a sense of foreboding worming its way into her soul.

Needing to understand what this was really about, she inquired, "Am I being punished, Raikage-sama? And if so, may I know why?"

The Raikage shook his head, "You are not being punished; quite the opposite. I need you to take on the role of a Genin for a special assignment. You, Karui, and Omoi will be going undercover as Genin with my brother going as your Jounin sensei to the Chunin Exams that are being hosted in Konoha in three months."

"Kirabi-sensei will be coming with us?" She asked in surprise. If he was going with them for something as trivial as the Chunin Exams…what did the Raikage have in store? What was he planning?

"But why, Raikage-sama? All just to win the Chunin exams? That doesn't make any sense," Samui prodded gingerly, taking care not to offend her leader.

"Very perceptive, Samui," the Raikage responded with a knowing smirk, "You won't be going to win the Chunin exams; that's not the point. It has come to my attention that Konoha's Jinchuriki was in fact alive all this time and will be participating this year."

Samui's eyes narrowed in what outwardly appeared to be confusion. The Raikage's smirk took on a grim, dark, almost malicious quality, making Samui's feelings of foreboding grow at an alarming rate.

Her instincts were proven correct as the Raikage gave Samui her orders, "Your mission is to seduce, then assassinate Naruto Uzumaki during the second or third phase of the exams."

In her mind she could clearly hear her "company" saying "I told you so" as clear as day.

* * *

Character Profile

Codename: Weasel (Konoha Anbu), The Butcher of the Uchiha Clan, New:Classified

Real Name: Itachi Uchiha Namikaze

Gender: Male

Age: 22

Birthplace: Konohagakure no Sato

Height/Weight: 5"10'/170 lbs.

Rivals: No rivals due to his pacifist ways

Likes: Pocky, Jasmine Tea,

Dislike: Konoha, Danzo Shimura, Hiruzen Sarutobi Tobi Uchiha

Hobbies: Finding ways to embarrass Naruto

Background: Read the above chapter

* * *

**Love it Review**

**Hate it Review**

**Read it...Review**


End file.
